MegaMan Star Force: Next Generation of Heroes
by Musashi the Master
Summary: In Saga 3, the Slayers and Newspaper Club help our heroes save the world from Dealer and MetoeorG while sturggling to control the power of the Noise. On hold for now.
1. The Legacy Continues

Musashi the Master

10/25/10

MegaMan Star Force: Next Generation of Heroes

Action/Adventure/Romance

Rated: K

Summary: Sequel to the smash hit, MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew. 200 years has passed since Lan Hikari, MegaMan, Zoey Hanson, her Mew Mew friends and the Virus Busters saved the universe from total destruction. In the Mew Mew world, the descendents of the Mew Mews, the Neo Mews, Susie Hanson, Carrie Bucksworth, Linda Verdant, Nikki Benjamin and Rhonda Roberts are the hoping new hit band, Mew Lights. After performing on concert, they encountered three powerful electromagnetic beings called the 3 AM Sages. The 3 AM Sages tell them that the world that their ancestors went to is in again in peril and they must help a young boy who is the descendent of Lan Hikari, Geo Stelar and a EM Being named Omega-Xis save it from three dangers. When they arrived on that same world, they meet the lonely boy. Geo Stelar who refuses to go to school due to a accident that made his father disappear. But that changes when Omega-Xis and the Neo Mews help him overcome this problem and when danger looms, Geo and Omega-Xis or Mega for short become the new MegaMan, thus continuing the legacy of the legendary Blue Bomber. Now the Star Force must deal with invaders from Planet FM, the sinister Dr. Vega, the boy who wishes to destroy friendship named Solo who can Wave Change into Rouge, the evil organization known as Dealer and the dangerous MeteorG while Geo struggles to admit his feelings for rock star Sonia Strumm. With the help of class president and sometimes bossy girl, Luna Platz, tough but kind Bud Bison, know it all bookworm Zack Temple, the friend of Geo's father, Aaron Boreal and anime characters, they will save the world like their ancestors did 200 years ago. MegaMan Star Force/Mew Mew Power crossover. Pairings: Geo/Sonia, Susie/Michael and more.

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Star Force, the honorable Capcom does, Mew Mew Power or Tokyo Mew Mew or any anime I put in this fic. I do however own the Neo Mews, my OCs.

**Journey Through the Decade plays with Sonia Strumm singing it.**

We see the Earth.

**The new generation of heroes, the Starforce. What do their eyes see as they traveled through many worlds?**

We see the title of the story appear in front of the Earth.

We see Geo staring at the sky in sadness on Vista Point. Geo then sees a hand extending out to him, he looks up to see Susie Hanson, Carrie Bucksworth, Linda Verdant, Nikki Benjamin and Rhonda Roberts smiling at him, before he can accept it, the six turned to see EM Viruses attacking Echo Ridge.

We see Tarus Fire, Cygus Wing, Libra Scale and Queen Ophica doing evil poses and attacks.

We see Geimini Spark Black grinning evilly while Gemini Spark White looks at the screen in sadness.

We see the FM King in shadows along with his ultimate weapon.

We see Sonia Strumm smiling at the screen with Lyra looking also.

We see Luna Platz yelling at Bud Bison and Zack who both sweat dropped.

We see Araon Boreal grinning at the screen.

We see the AM Sages giving the Neo Mews the Marks of Heroes.

Geo turns to Mega who nodded and Geo smiles as he held his Transfer up in the air and transforms into the champion of Earth and leader of the Star Force, MegaMan!

We see MegaMan battling Tarus Fire with Susie and the Kampher gang's help, next we see MegaMan, Carrie and the Queen's Blade girls battling Cygus Wing in the space Waveworld, then we see MegaMan, Harp Note, and Linda triple team on some EM viruses.

Next scene shows MegaMan acquiring the AM Sages' power and transforming into one of his three power up forms and battling Libra Scale with the Magic Knights and Nikki helping MegaMan out. We see MegaMan and Queen Ophica clashing with Rhonda helping out.

We see Gemini Spark and MegaMan and the Neo Mews and Galaxy Fraulein Yuna and her friends battling and MegaMan and Gemini Spark Black punched each other's fists and a explosion occurred.

We see MegaMan and the Neo Mews battling their final enemy of the first Saga, Andromeda, the machine used a blast to knock them into a wall, but then MegaMan and the Neo Mews glowed with rainbow energy and they charged at Andromeda and a flash occurred.

Final scene shows MegaMan, Omega-xis, Harp Note, Lyra and the Neo Mews doing a camera like pose as they are in front of the Earth, then the title appeared.

Saga 1: First Contact

Chapter 1: The Legacy Continues: The Boy Who is Lonely and the Aggressive Alien

**Earth: 2210 A.D. Tokyo, Japan…**

"Thank you for coming to our 5th concert tonight! I hope you enjoyed the show!" A 14 year old girl shouted happily as the crowd roared with excitement. The 14 year old girl has two long pink pigtails and pink hair and cyan blue eyes, she wears a sugar pink shirt with blue shorts, and wears white sneakers. Her name is Susie Hanson, descendent of the legendary Mew Mew, Zoey Hanson.

A lot has changed over the past 200 years, ever since the Mew Mews went to the world of Lan Hikari and MegaMan, an NetNavi who is the brother of Lan and came back, their world has steadily improved. No more pollution, no more global warming and endangered species have steadily grow back to the numbers they once were before they were endangered and no one has ever dare come to hunt them. Technology has advanced so there are flying future cars, robots that helped people with no fear of turning berserk or nuts, new medicine, no wars to worry about, advanced space ships and space colonies orbit around 3 planets, Earth, Mars and Neptune.

The Cyniclons are still attacking the Mew Mew world, but a new breed of heroes have come to succeed the original Mew Mews. The Neo Mews, powered up versions of the Mew Mews who shared the same Red Data Animal DNA of the legendary Mew Mews.

Carrie Bucksworth is the heir to the Bucksworth Fashion Design Company, she has long blue hair, pink eyes, wears a styling white long sleeve shirt, brown long pants and white high heeled shoes. She is the descendent of Corina. Linda Verdant is also the descendent of Bridget, she has green hair tied in buns, has purple eyes, wears a green shirt with white shorts and black sneakers.

Nikki Benjamin is the descendent of Kikki Benjamin and one of the members of the House of Benjamin, a world famous group found after Kikki earn enough money with help from her mother, Sera Benjamin AKA Serenade, Queen of the Undernet in Lan and MegaMan's world. She has yellow short hair, brown eyes, wears a small yellow Chinese dress with a Ying and Yang Symbol on the back, has red goggles on her head, wears brown sandals, and finally, around her neck is a necklace shaped like a small seashell which is a memento of her great great grandmother's past adventures in Lan and MegaMan's world.

And finally, there's Rhonda Roberts, descendent of former idol who is now turned into a archeologist Renee Roberts, and heir to the Roberts Archeological Company. Rhonda has long purple hair, red eyes, wears a long sleeve shirt with a grey jacket that said on the back, Don't Mess With Me, kinda like the one that one of the Virus Buster's friends, Forte Stollen wore during her and her fellow Angel Troupe's time in Lan and MegaMan's world during the Gospel Affair, blue pants and dark sneakers. To keep their secret identities a secret, they form a famous rock band called the Mew Lights. They just singed their hit song, Supernatural (A/N: Yes, I'm using one of the songs from Mew Mew Power when 4kids still owned it.)

The five friends were at one of Tokyo's parks after their big night. "Awesome performance, guys!" Susie grinned. "Yep. We did well as usual." Carrie smirked.

"Oh yeah that reminds me… Susie… Have you tell Michael about how you feel about him yet?" Linda smiled. Susie clinched, Michael is the descendent of Elliot, the one responsible for giving their ancestors their powers, Michael is the one who gave the Mew Lights the power to transform into the Neo Mews.

"Um…" Susie smiled slightly as she pressed her fingers nervously.

"I… Uh…" Before she can finish, Nikki butted in. "I see where this is going, don't worry, Susie! You just have to time it right!" She grinned.

"Thanks, Nikki." Susie smiled.

Rhonda couldn't help but look at the stars. Soon after, the rest of the Neo Mews looked up as well.

"The night sky's beautiful tonight…" Linda smiled. "Yeah. I wonder if the world of Net Society is one of them." Carrie commented.

"I'm sure it is. Our parents used to tell us stories about how our great great grandmothers saved it with the inhabitants of that world and people from other worlds, the Virus Busters…" Rhonda stated.

"I wonder if time has passed since then…" Nikki wondered. "And maybe… we can go there to see how much has changed." Susie added.

Suddenly, time stopped, except for the Neo Mews. "H-Huh?" Nikki blinked. "What's going on?" Carrie gasped as the others looked around. Rhonda tensed as she got into a battle stance. "At ease, young descendents of heroes of age's past." A voice said in their heads, it sounded like three.

"W-Who's there?" Susie stammered. Suddenly, three beings appeared in front of them, they look mostly like shadows, but there is something different about them. The first one looks like a lion with red energy coming out of it, the second looks like the fable creature, Pegasus with blue energy and finally, the third one looks like a dragon with green energy.

"Who are you?" Linda asked. "We are the three AM Sages and we have come here to seek your help." The Pegasus shadow spoke out to them.

"Our help?" Carrie raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Surely you remember the stories of the world your ancestors went to 200 years ago?" The dragon shadow asked.

"Y-Yes!" Susie meekly nodded. "Our moms used to tell us stories about the world of Net Society!" Susie answered.

"Now, that world has changed, it now relies on relationships called BrotherBands, there is no more NetCrime in that world, and technology has advanced thanks to Wave technology, but it is now in peril once again." The lion shadow stated.

"Is it a new threat?" Linda asked seriously. "Yes… We are electromagnetic beings called EM Beings. Our former allies, the FM-ians destroyed our home, Planet AM, we three and another are the only survivors. Now they turn their attention to the world your ancestors went to 200 years ago." The Pegasus shadow explained grimly.

"That's horrible! Why on earth would they do that!" Susie gasped.

"You will find out soon. Right now, if the FM-ians destroy that world, they may turn to your world in time.' The dragon shadow stated. The Neo Mews gasped.

"What can we do to help since our ancestors helped saved that world?" Linda asked.

"We will use our power to give you the power to enter Waveroads and Wave type technology and warp you to that world. There you must help open the hearts of the descendent of Lan Hikari, Geo Stelar who has gone through sad times and a FM-ian named Omega-xis who's heart is little. Will you help us, oh descendents of the Mew Mews?" The lion shadow asked wisely.

The Neo Mews closed their eyes for 25 seconds then opened them with determination.

"We'll help! After all, our ancestors helped saved that world and the universe, now we will continue on that legacy!" Susie shouted bravely.

"Those FM-ians ain't gonna get away with it!" Carrie raised her fist in the air.

"Sounds like this Geo and Omega-xis need our help on dealing with this problem!" Linda nodded in agreement.

"We will continue on the legacy of heroes!" Nikki beamed.

"I could use a challenge, plus I want to continue my great great grandmother's legacy, so I'll go." Rhonda smiled.

"Very well, hold out your hands." The lion shadow ordered. The Neo Mews did just that and the AM Sages emitted beams of rainbow lights onto the Neo Mews' hands.

A mark similar to the lion shadow's mark appeared on Susie's hand, only it was pink and has the letter S on top of the mark. Next, Carrie got a mark similar to the Pegasus shadow, only it was blue and has the letter C on top of it. Linda has a mark similar to the dragon shadow only it is green and has the letter L on top of it. Nikki's mark has the mark of the lion shadow, only it was yellow and has the letter N on top of it, and finally Rhonda has the mark of the Pegasus shadow, only it was purple and has the letter R on top of it.

The Neo Mews stared at their marks in awe. "These are the Marks of Heroes, marks to those we have chosen. All you have to do is yell out EM Wave Change, then say your names and finish with On The Air." The lion shadow explained.

"Thank you, AM Sages." Susie bowed politely. "Please, until we meet again, refer to us as the Satellite Admins. Now we will teleport you to the world your ancestors went to 200 years ago. May the stars be with you, heroes of the next generation!" The Pegasus shadow stated as he and the two other AM Sages used their power to warp the Neo Mews to the world where their ancestors went to.

(Now we turned to that same world, in a town called Echo Ridge…)

We turned to a blue house, inside, a woman at the age of 31 and a man at the age of 43 were talking. The woman has brown hair in a very good ponytail hairstyle, she wore a light purple with dark purple in the middle shirt, wore dark blue pants and finally brown shoes. The man the woman was talking to has spiky black hair, wore a dark blue jacket with on the sleeves a symbol of a planet with the words AMAKEN on it, a black shirt underneath the jacket, brown pants with a pocket and yellow stripes on it, blue shoes and finally, a blue hat with the same symbol on his jacket.

"I can't believe it's been 3 three years since Kelvin's space station vanished…" The man sighed sadly.

"Hmm, I suppose it has…" The woman said with a hint of sadness. The man turned to the woman.

"Oh, I wanted to ask you about how's he doing." The man asked, realizing that. "He's in 5th grade now, right?" The man asked again.

"He would be, but he still can't bear to go. Ever since that incident, he's been very closed towards everyone." The woman sighed.

"I don't blame him. The boy lost his father who he loved dearly. That's gotta be tough." The man nodded, then said something else. "But if he's not going, what about his studies?"

"We're managing with the Card Force System. He's studying from one of the textbook type card's Navi, TeacherMan. But he's not really focusing. He fiddles with gadgets, or reads about the stars." The woman stated then continues.

"He wants to move to outer space to find his dad." "Oh, I see." The man nodded.

"If only we had more power, we could have found—" Before he can finish, the woman interrupted him.

"Aaron, it's ok. It's not your fault. It was an accident." The woman assured him. The man known as Aaron Boreal was silent.

Then, a boy came out of the doorway. He was about 10 years old, has brown hair in a similar hairstyle like the woman, he wore a red shirt with white star like shapes on the sleeves with red cufflink like designs complete with red fingerless gloves, his belt is blue and orange with a blue backpack, dark blue pants, red shoes, around his neck is a pendant shaped like a star and finally on his arm is a blue future looking device. He was walking towards the front door till the woman stopped him.

"Come here and say hello, young man." She issued. "…Fine." The boy sighed sadly as he walked towards them.

"This man is Mr. Boreal. He worked under your dad at NAZA." The woman introduced Mr. Boreal.

"Howdy!" Mr. Boreal greeted. "Hey." The boy meekly waved his hand. "I really owe him one from when I worked at NAZA. That was one brave man, your father." Mr. Boreal smiled then he remembered something.

"Oh! I quit NAZA a while back and now I work at my own lab just outside of town, researching the Earth, space and the stars. If you want, you're welcome to drop on in….Um…" Mr. Boreal smiled nervously.

"Don't be rude, introduce yourself." The woman asked politely. The boy was silent for 30 seconds then he uttered out two words. "…Geo Stelar."

"Nice to meet you, Geo Stelar! Oh, before I forget, I brought you a present!" Mr. Boreal brought out a pair of blue glasses with a very neat design.

"This is a very pair of glasses. It's called a Visualizer. I heard your father used it in his work, but I don't know much else. I found it when I quit NAZA and I just thought I'd give it to you." Mr. Boreal gave Geo the Visualizer. Geo stared at it in wonder.

"This was dad's… Thanks." The boy said gratefully as he perched the Visualizer on his head. "Are you heading to your usual spot?" Geo's mom asked. "Yeah, it's gonna be clear out tonight, so I'll be able to see the stars really well." Geo nodded.

"Geo, your Transfer isn't on." Geo's mom reminded him. "Oh." Geo turned on the device known as a Transfer.

"Honestly, why must I always remind you to always keep your Transfer on?" Geo's mom sighed. "Now check your Battle Cards. Your Brothers-" Before Mrs. Stelar can finished, Geo interrupted.

"What's the point of having any Brothers?" Geo sighed sadly. Mrs. Stelar was taken back by surprise. "…What are you talking about? If your Transfer isn't on, no one can see your ID info either." Mrs. Stelar pointed. "Okay, I get it. I'm going now, be back in a bit, mom." Geo quietly left the room.

"He's always like that. I wish he could developed a few BrotherBands with some friends." Mrs. Stelar sighed sadly. Mr. Boreal turned to Mrs. Stelar.

"By the way, where's Geo off to?" He asked politely. "Vista Point just behind the school. He goes there every day around dusk and just stares up at the sky. He thinks he'll see his dad…" Mrs. Stelar began to sniffled.

"Ever since that day, time has come to a stop, for us anyway. I know we should move on but… it's so hard to…" Mr. Boreal was silent.

Geo was walking towards the location of Vista Point, his arms in his pocket, he keeps staring at the ground in sadness while walking. 'I…wish I have some friends to help me get over my dad's disappearance… But… I don't want them to feel the same way I do…'

As he was getting near the stairs to Vista Point, a voice stopped him. "You there! Wait!" Geo blinked as he turned to the direction of the voice and saw three kids walking up to him.

The first one was a girl slightly older than Geo. She has long blond hair tied in two big pigtails, a ribbon on the top of her head, she wore a dark blue school uniform like shirt with white and a red ribbon and a skirt, on that shirt is a green ornament of some kind, she wore blue and white stripped high heeled socks and finally blue shoes.

Next to the girl is a boy who is much stronger and bigger than Geo. He has dark blue hair in a hair style, wore a dark suit with torn sleeves with a yellow shirt with a knife and work on it, and black shoes with yellow stripes on it.

Finally, the third one is a boy who is shorter than Geo and looks like a nerd. He has brown hair in a different hairstyle, has glasses, wore a light green shirt with a orange tie on it, dark green pants with a belt, dark red shoes and on his back is a blue bookbag.

"You're the one, aren't you?" The girl asked sternly. "The boy who never comes to school, Geo Stelar. I am Luna Platz of Echo Elementary, class 5-A, which makes me your class president!" The girl now known as Luna Platz introduced herself.

"The big guy behind me is Bud Bison and the short one is Zack Temple." Luna introduced her two subordinates to Geo. Geo looked away.

"Hey jerk! Don't just stand there and look away! Say something!" Bud shouted angrily. "The Prez is waiting for a response!" Zack nodded in agreement. "…What do you want?" Geo asked in a slightly bitter tone.

"Nothing. But it's my job as Class President to see that all students of my class attend school!" Luna beamed. "…What?" Geo blinked. "I hate it when things are not perfect, so having one person missing is unforgivable!" Luna shouted.

"Sorry, but I got nothing to do with you." Geo shrugged. That made Bud and Zack jumped up in anger. "Hey! You can't say that to the Prez!" Bud yelled. "How dare you! The Prez is telling you to go to school! Don't look down on us because you're taller!" Zack yelled also. Luna whacked Bud and Zack on the heads, they hold them in pain.

"That's enough you two!" Luna cleared her throat. "In any case, Geo, I expect you to go to school tomorrow." Geo said nothing as he walks up towards the stairs to Vista Point. "H-Hey!" Luna and her gang got near the stairs.

"Geo Stelar… Something tells me he won't show up. If only we had something to open him up." Luna put her hand on her chin.

Geo was getting near till he got an email from Luna. "Oh brother…" Geo sighed as he imitated the BrotherBand tutorial. After he done that, he went up and waited for nightfall to commence.

It was nightfall and the stars were just beginning to twinkle as Geo turned his eyes to the heavens.

Geo sat on the huge metal platform of Vista Point, continuing to stare at the night sky. "Dad, Cassiopedia is so bright tonight…" Geo then remembered something.

"Oh, and today, this man named Mr. Boreal came to our house. And he gave me your Visualizer." Geo stared at the Visualizer on his head. "It's got some sort of special lens, and it feels like it has special power, but what can I see with it?" Geo wondered.

"If I use it, will I see you…?" Geo said that as a tear fell down his cheek. Then Geo put on the Visualizer. Geo was silent for 21 seconds then he sighed. "…Who am I kidding? Dad, where are you, I miss you so much. Dad…" Geo sniffled.

Suddenly, a beeping occurred on his Transfer, Geo checked it. "What's…?" Geo got a good look and gasped. "Th-This is dad's access signal!" The beeping got louder. "It's getting closer!" Suddenly, a blue light hit Geo and at the same time a rainbow color light hit near where Geo is standing. Geo screamed as he slip into unconsciousness.

"…So this is Earth." A gruff voice stated. Geo moaned as he slowly got up, when he looked up, he saw something that freaked him out. It was a creature that was made of energy. The creature's head is shaped like a combination of a lion and dog, it has horn like attachments with silver platings on the top and blood red eyes with pupils, its' armor was dark blue with shoulder pads light blue and silver coating with dark blue attachments on the back, blue gaunlets and finally, it is made of greenish blue energy, claws included. Geo screamed as he backed into a corner. "Wh-Wh-Wh…!" Geo stammered. The energy creature stared at Geo. "You can see me? That's funny. Humans aren't supposed to be able to see energy beings like me…" The energy being stated. "A-A-Are you a monster?" Geo looked up and saw energy like roads in the sky.

"Why…Why are there roads in the sky!" Geo stammered. "That's not the Milky Way, that's for sure! Am I dreaming?" Geo lifted his Visualizer up and the energy beam and the energy road disappeared.

"It disappeared?" Geo muttered as he put his Visualizer back on and the energy being and the energy road and the rainbow energy appeared again. "Ah! It's back!" Geo screamed.

"Ah, I get it. You can see my EM Body with those glasses." The energy being figured it out. "But-But… But I didn't see a thing earlier." Geo muttered.

"Hmph! I must have activated some sort of hidden power of those glasses when I zapped them." The energy being said rudely. :H-H-Huh?" Geo blinked. "Hey, didn't anyone tell you not to gawk!" The rude creature shouted.

"But I guess I can't blame you, kid." The creature muttered. "W-Who the heck are you?" Geo stammered. "The name's Omega-Xis, but humans get it all wrong, so call me Mega." The creature now known as Omega-Xis or Mega rudely introduced himself.

"I'm from Planet FM, so I'm what you called an alien, I guess. But to me, you guys are the real aliens!" Mega snapped, then continued.

"Normally, you humans can't see my EM body which is made of electromagnetic waves, but somehow, I guess with those glasses, you can see the Wave World, that world above you is a part called the Wave Road. Got that, Geo Stelar?" That made Geo gasped in shock.

"Wh-Why does an alien know my name!" Geo asked in shock. "I heard it from a human I met in space." Mega replied. Geo gasped again. "That human… Could it be…?"

"Was it my dad! Dad. Where is he right now!" Geo asked, hoping it's not a dream. Suddenly, the rainbow light from before emitted a light, Geo and Mega were taken back by surpise, when it cleared, they saw 4 teenage girls and a young girl looking around.

"So, this is the world our ancestors went to 200 years ago! We finally made it!" Susie gasped in shock. "Hey!" Mega shouted, the Neo Mews turned to see a 10 year old boy with odd glasses and a energy being staring at them. "Who the heck are you and why do I feel EM Waves emitting from you!" Mega demanded.

Before the Neo Mews can answer, a rumbling occurred, Mega and the others turned, Mega frowned. "Tsk! They're here already?" He said bitterly. "Who's there?" Nikki asked. "The creeps who came after me, that's who, kid." Mega replied.

Suddenly, the train began to move and blocked the way out.

"What the?" Geo gasped as he got a good look. "That train's not supposed to be able to move!" "EM Viruses from Planet FM." Mega frowned. "They're going to destroy the town with that thing." Geo and the Neo Mews turned to Mega.

"Are you serious!" Carrie gawked. "If they did that, it'll be a disaster!" Geo yelled in shock then continued. "Plus, mom's still at home!" Mega looked at them and sighed.

"There's only one way to stop them. Go into the train and delete those EM Viruses!" Mega suggested. "But how do we do that?" Geo wondered. "Like this!" Mega smirked as he turned into a energy ball and went into Geo's Transfer.

"H-Hey!" Geo gawked as he looked at his Transfer and saw Mega inside it. "Now listen up, kid. You wanna stop that train, you do what I say, got it? You humans have those Card Force thingies, right?" Mega asked, Geo meekly nodded. "Take out a blank card." Mega ordered.

"Um… Sure." Geo sweat dropped as he got out a blank card. "Now all you have to do is say EM Wave Change! Your name and finally, On The Air!" Mega shouted. The Neo Mews remembered what the Satellite Admins told about that phase so they held their Marks of Heroes in the air, Geo held his Transfer in the air.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!" Geo swiped the blank card into his Transfer.

"EM Wave Change! Susie Hanson, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Carrie Bucksworth, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Linda Verdant, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Nikki Benjamin, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Rhonda Roberts, On The Air!"

A flash occurred. On one of the WaveRoads, Geo and the Neo Mews appeared.

But Geo looked different now. He is now wearing a dark blue and light blue suit with yellow diamond shaped objects on his sides, his chest is light blue with silver and a star crest similar to his pendant, blue shoulder pads, light blue boots, light blue gaunlets, wore a blue helmet with red lens and finally, the head of Mega is on his right hand.

The Neo Mews looked different too. For starters, Susie now has cat ears and a tail sticking out, she wore a blazing red tutu, her tail is yellow, so are her cat ears, has a blue arm strap on her left arm, and blazing red gloves and boots.

Carrie now has medium long black bird wings sticking out of her back. She now wears a crystal blue tutu, has a white leg strap on her right leg, and crystal blue boots and gloves.

Linda now wears a dark green tutu, dark green boots, gold bracelets on each of her arms and a creature that is flying that looks like a mini version of the Finless Porpise was right beside her.

Nikki now wore a golden yellow tutu, dark gloves and boots, has monkey ears and a tail similar to her great great grandmother's form, and a round disk like device on her left arm.

Finally, Rhonda now has wolf ears and a tail, wore a silver tutu with silver boots, on her right arm is a purple knight's ganulet, and on her left leg is a yellow bracelet with a red ruby on it. She also has a purple katana strapped to her thigh.

Geo looked at his new form in shock. "What is with this getup! And what did those five girls transform into!" Geo gasped.

"Hey kid! Quit screaming like a little girl! This is the Wave World. You fused with me, so now you're in wave form, so are those five mysterious girls. Geo looked at Mega. "Fused? You mean…you and I became one!" Geo couldn't believe it.

"I'm afraid he's not joking." Susie told him. Geo couldn't help but stare at the cat ears and tail. "Hey! We don't have time to gawk! I need your power, kid, to stop those EM Viruses!" Mega shouted.

"But I'm just a normal boy." Geo protested. Mega sighed irritably. "Look, it's a bit complicated, but for some reason, I'm not as powerful as this planet as I am usually am on Planet FM, so I need to fuse with someone from here. When we're fused like this and you take on wave form, it's called pulse in, and you pulse out to go back to the real world. Just concentrate and you'll pulse out, got it kid and five animal freakshow girls?" Mega asked, Geo and the Neo Mews nodded.

"But that means…" Geo started but Nikki intervened "We're gonna kick some bad guy butt!" Nikki proclaimed.

"Heh, I like your attitude, monkey girl. So let's follow this Wave Road and enter the train in its Comp Space from here. You ready, kid!" Mega asked.

"Am I ready? I-I'm not fighting, am I! I can't fight! I don't know how to fight!" Geo protested.

"Oh shut up! It's the only way to stop those EM Viruses I'll train you in the art of fighting! Just get inside the train's Comp Space!" Mega stated.

"And how do we do that?" Linda asked. "Yes, Princess Linda wants to know how can we do that." Finny, the mini flying Finless Porpise nodded.

"Simple, all we have to do is get close to it and concentrate hard enough to enter it!" Mega explained.

Geo and the Neo Mews got close to the train and saw a strange orange hole on top of the train.

"Okay, we got close to it, so now what do we do?" Rhonda asked as she folded her hand. "Concentrate! All you have to do is focus, all of you!" Mega ordered. "You said our bodies are bunch of waves, right?" Geo asked. "Correct, kid. See that wavehole over there? Concentrate hard enough to enter it if it's flashing." Mega explained.

"H-Here goes." Geo and the Neo Mews concentrated and hop into the wavehole. Geo and the Neo Mews screamed. "Always remember this, kiddies: This is how we FM-ians jump into Comp Spaces!" Mega chuckled as the heroes entered their destination.

It was like Cyberworld of age's past. Geo and the Neo Mews looked around.

"Is this a Comp Space?" Geo muttered. "Yep, in other words, we're inside the train's comp." The heroes saw 39 EM Mettuars rushing at them. "Speak of the devil." Carrie smirked as she got out a crystal blue crossbow with a heart in the middle. Susie got out a pink energy saber, Linda got out a green lash and did some amazing moves with it. Nikki got out a yellow yo-yo and twirled it around, finally, Rhonda unsheathed her katana.

"You want me to beat them?" Geo gulped. "I think they're going to do the beating here." "I said I'll teach you how to fight, do it or I ain't letting you go home!" Mega shouted.

"Stop scaring me with that kind of talk!" Geo shouted. "Hmph! Your old man wasn't a wuss like you!" Mega snorted. Geo looked at Mega sternly. "If I fight those viruses… Will you tell me about my dad?" Geo asked. "…Maybe." Mega sarcastically remarked. "…Here goes nothing…" Geo muttered as he charged at the viruses.

"Use my power, kid!" Mega shouted, Geo pointed his MegaBuster at the viruses and Mega fired 3 energy shots at the first 3 Mettuars, hitting them for some moderate damage. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired three energy arrows at the three Mettuars, deleting them instantly. "W-Wow!" Geo gasped in awe. "Okay now, now get out a Battle Card and say the card's name and end it with Predation!" Mega ordered. Geo got out a Battle Card with a picture of a cannon on it. "Um… Cannon, Battle Card! Predation!" Geo yelled as he tossed the Battle Card up and Mega literally ate the card. Mega then transform into the cannon. Geo stared at it in wonder and aimed the cannon at three more viruses and fired, deleting them. Mega reverted back to normal. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki spins her Monkey Yo-Yo and slams it in the ground, creating earth pillars that finishes off 9 viruses. "Princess Linda, those viruses are coming to us!" Finny warned as 9 more viruses charged at them. "Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda used her Tidal Lash to created a water tornado to instantly delete the viruses. "Okay, let's try this! Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" Geo tossed up a card with a sword and Mega ate it and transform into a energy sword, Geo charged at 4 viruses and slashed and deleted them. Rhonda calmly deleted 2 viruses with her Wolf's Katana. There were only six Mettuats left. "I'll finish this! Rose Saber! Full Power!" Susie pointed her Neo Rose Saber at the viruses and it fired rainbow energies at them, deleting them instantly.

"That was incredible! I mean, I never seen half animal girls like you five fight so good! And I actually won against viruses? Wow…" Geo said in amazement. Then he realized something.

"Oh yeah! I didn't catch your names." Geo answered politely.

"My name is Susie Hanson, leader of the Neo Mew Mews." Susie smiled.

"The name's Carrie Bucksworth, heir to the Bucksworth Fashion Company and the richest girl you'll ever know!" Carrie winked.

"My name is Linda Verdant and this is my companion, Finny." Linda smiled as Finny flew up to Geo's face. "Hello!" She said cheerfully. "Uh… hi." Geo smiled nervously.

"I'm Nikki Benjamin, of the House of Benjamin!" Nikki grinned.

"Name's Rhonda Roberts of the Roberts Archeological Company. What's your name, kid?" Rhonda asked.

"Um… My name is Geo Stelar." Geo answered meekly. That made the Neo Mews gasped. "So, you're Geo…" Susie stared at him. "Um… Is there something wrong?" Geo asked as he was getting uneasy. "Oh, it's nothing." Susie warmly smiled.

"Name's Omega-Xis or Mega. You and those five half animal girls did pretty well, kid. You caught my intrest, think I'll hang around in your Transfer for awhile." Mega smirked. "W-What?" Geo glared at Mega.

"I'm really sorry but there's no way I'm letting a alien like you in my Transfer and getting into something I don't want to get involved in!" Geo protested.

"Well, I guess I won't tell you about your old man then…" Mega said sarcastically. "B-But that's got nothing to do with this!" Geo stammered. Rhonda put her hand on Geo's shoulder.

"Did something happened to your father? Well if I were you, I would let Mega hang around for awhile so he can spill the beans." Rhonda smiled warmly at him.

Geo looked at her for 50 seconds then sighed. "Alright, Mega… You can hang around in my Transfer for awhile, but I want you to tell me everything about my dad!" Geo was thinking… 'Hanson, Bucksworth, Verdant, Benjamin and Roberts… I think I heard those last names in some history file I read, but where?'

"Heh… I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Mega smirked again.

After moving the train back to its' original spot, Geo and the Neo Mews were talking.

"Geo… If you ever need our help, take this." Linda stated as she gave Geo a device that is shaped like a cat with that has communicating functions on it. "What is it?" Geo looked at it wonder.

"It's a beacon when you pressed it, we will rush to your aid." Susie explained.

"Thanks… Oh! If you want… um never mind. Look for a blue house, that's where I live. It's getting late. So will I see you girls again?" Geo hoped. "Count on it!" Nikki grinned.

After saying good for now, Geo went back home while the Neo Mews searched for a place to stay.

While walking home Geo thought 'What have I gotten myself into?' While Mega was thinking 'Who are those girls? I feel some EM Waves from them, but those EM Waves feel familiar somehow.'

The new age of heroes has begun! Geo Stelar, Omega-Xis, Susie Hanson, Carrie Bucksworth, Linda Verdant, Nikki Benjamin, and Rhonda Roberts. They will carry on the legacy of their ancestors in the year 220X!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Hanging with Mega

A/n: How do you like that? Well after the battle with Tarus Fire, Geo, Mega and the Neo Mews will fight the Kampher gang before the Cygus Wing fiasco. So hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel to the smash hit, MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and a Mew Mew! See ya next time


	2. Hanging with Mega

A/n: Here is Chapter 2 with another OC, Relt Gordon, a kind music manager meeting the Neo Mews/Mew Lights and getting them signed up as a rock band and Geo and Mega visiting Transfers!

Chapter 2: Hanging with Mega

Meanwhile, after Geo and the Neo Mews said their goodbyes for now, we see a 30 year old man who has brown hair, red eyes, wore a red trench coat with brown pants with black shoes and he has a green Transfer in Echo Ridge's park. He looked at his Transfer and sighed, he has come to Echo Ridge to find a band that may be successful like a famous singer in this world.

"What am I going to do? I'll never find some people who are almost as good as Sonia Strumm…" His name is Relt Gordon. Suddenly, he sees the Neo Mews walking down the road and talking.

"So now what do we do?" Carrie asked as she puts her hands behind her head. "The first thing to do is find a job as a rock band and a place to live." Linda stated.

"And Geo told us to look for a blue house, that's where he lives, right?" Nikki remembered.

'Did they say they need jobs as a rock band?' Relt walked up to the Neo Mews.

"Um, excuse me?" The Neo Mews stopped and see Relt walking up to them.

"Who are you, mister?" Susie asked politely.

"My name is Relt Gordon, a rookie music agent and I'm looking for the next group that is a famous rock band and I can't help but overheard that you need some jobs as a rock band." Relt told them.

"Why yes. Do you think you can hook us up?" Rhonda asked. "Yep! Man, you girls are gonna be big. You'll be the next Sonia Strumm!" Relt beamed happily.

"Who's Sonia Strumm?" Nikki asked confusedly.

"You mean you don't know who Sonia Strumm is? She's a world famous singer! But… I hear her manager is really greedy. So before we can get you girls signed up, you need a name." Relt suggested.

"The Mew Lights." Susie grinned. "The Mew Lights… I loved it!" Relt grinned. "Oh! That reminds me, can we come back to this town whenever we want? I feel… we need to do something important in here now and then." Carrie asked sweetly.

"Your wish is my command. Let me get you girls checked into a hotel, then we can buy some equipment for you five to become stars." Relt smiled.

The next day…

We see Geo sleeping in his bed. Mrs. Stelar entered and walked up to his bed. Mrs. Stelar shook the bed.

"…Geo, I'm leaving for my part time job!" Mrs. Stelar told him, Geo replied with "…Ok." "Um, I don't want to push you, Geo, but…maybe you should try going to school again. I think you need to make some friends…" Mrs. Stelar suggested.

Geo was silent. "Well, I'm off to work." Mrs. Stelar smiled slightly as she left. Geo out up and yawned. He stared at the ceiling for 10 seconds then uttered out "Friends, huh?"

Geo got dressed and stared at his window for 19 seconds till Mega asked "Why don't you go to school?" "….If I went, I might make some friends…" Geo sighed sadly.

"So you're saying you don't want to make some friends by avoiding school?" Mega frowned. "I had heard that humans valued their friends and BrotherBands a lot, or is that just hearsay?" Mega asked again.

"You don't know what it feels to lose someone closed to you. That's why you can say that." Geo said in a combination of sadness and coldness.

Mega was silent for 30 seconds then he said "You really believe that? Heh, whatever, I guess even among humans there are sad and bitter ones like you. All of a sudden, Earthlings are a much more interesting race." Then Mega thought of something. "Hey, Geo! Let's go check out the town! I wanna see what other kinds of people are here!"

"Aww come on. Why would I want do that? Besides, I don't like talking to other people…" Geo protested. "Shut up and move!" Mega then used his power to move the Transfer dragging Geo with it and Geo fell down the stairs.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Geo rubbed his head. "Move it!" Mega ordered. "Alright already! Geez, what a bossy alien…" Geo muttered as he went out of his room and through the front door.

When Geo got out of his house, he saw the Neo Mews waiting for him. "Um… How long were you girls standing there?" Geo asked nervously as he rubbed his head.

"Geo, we are brought here for a reason and that is to help you." Susie showed a cute smile.

"So, you found my house. So what brings you here?" Geo asked again.

"Well, our new music agent hooked us up, so we have five days for our first recording. While we wait, we might as well hang out with you." Nikki grinned.

"Hey!" Mega shouted from Geo's Transfer. "Less talking, more exploring!" Mega snapped. "Ok, okay!" Geo muttered. "I'm sorry, but Mega won't stay quiet till I showed him the town. Do you want a tour of the town too?" He asked politely. "Sure!" Carrie nodded.

So Geo and his 'friends' explored the town and talk to the people for 5 minutes, after that, Geo and the Neo Mews were at the park. Geo looked at his Transfer.

"There, are you happy now? Can we please go home now? Plus, it's about time you tell me about my dad." Geo pleaded. "Not yet. There's something else I want to check before we head home." Mega suggested, a twinkle in his eye.

"And what's that?" Linda asked confusedly. "A Transfer." Mega grinned. "W-What!" Geo gawked. "I want to look inside a Transfer! So let's pulse in and check out all the Transfers in the town!" Mega urged.

"N-No way! We'll get in trouble if we do that!" Susie protested. "Relax, kitty cat! No one will see us. Besides, if Geo says no, I will force him!" Mega chuckled. "You really are evil, you know that?" Geo face faulted.

"Oh yeah! That reminds me! Geo, shouldn't you be in school?" Nikki asked. Geo was silent. "Mr. Dopey here said he doesn't want to go." Mega joked. 'I wonder why?' Rhonda wondered. "Geo…" Susie placed her hand on Geo's shoulder and smiled. "If you don't want to go to school, that's fine with us. But you have to tell us why, someday, ok?" She asked politely. "Ok…" Geo nodded.

"Enough chatter! It's Transfer Peeking time!" Mega boasted. Geo sighed and muttered to himself as he and the Neo Mews pulse in without anyone looking.

After arriving in the Wave Road, Mega told them like with waveholes, they have to concentrate hard enough to enter a Transfer, so they did and saw all the info in a few people's Transfers. After that, Geo and the Neo Mews took a break in above a shop in the Wave Road.

"Hmm… Like I thought, you can get different info about a person from their personal page than when you're talking to them." Mega thought out loud.

"That's because that info is for Brothers only." Geo added. "That's odd…" Mega tensed. "What is it, Mega?" Linda asked. "Ever since this morning, I've felt the presence of FM-ians somewhere in this town. I thought maybe they hiding in a Transfer like me, but we checked everyone's Transfers, and we didn't find any FM-ians." Mega explained.

"Hey! Tell me that kind of stuff first!" Geo demanded. "What if we had run into those FM-ian guys inside one of those Transfers…" Susie added.

"Meh, so the info was a little late." Mega said, not caring. "Don't say it as it doesn't involve us!" Geo yelled. Mega tensed again, so did Rhonda. "It's them…" Mega muttered.

"Huh?" Geo blinked. "Princess Linda, I feel an evil presence somewhere in this area." Finny tensed as well.

"But everyone's stories checked out, no one's hiding anything-" before Geo can finish, Mega interrupted. "FM-ians can hide in more than just Transfers." Nikki figured it out.

"Like with that train yesterday!" "Bingo! The FM-ians are hiding out in a Comp Space somewhere! That's gotta be it!" Mega nodded. "So now what do we do?" Geo asked. "Didn't you hear the saying: Victory goes to the one who strikes first? We gotta strike that FM-ian down before he/she causes some real trouble!" Mega shouted.

Finny detected some odd energy from a car northeast of their position. "Princess Linda, I sense something in that car over there!" She pointed her fins to the car. "That's gotta be where our FM-ian is! Let's go, kiddies!" Mega urged. "I got a bad feeling about this…" Geo muttered as he and the Neo Mews went to the car and entered its Comp Space.

When they got inside, they saw what looks like a HeelNavi of age's past, only it was brown hijacking a car. It was called a Jammer.

"Thought it might be a FM-ian, but it's a peon." Mega rudely remarked. "What?" Geo stammered. "Just get your Battle Cards ready, kid. You too, animal kiddies. Here he comes!" The Jammer turned to the heroes.

"Who the heck are you? Are you thieves too? Sorry, but this is my car now!" The Jammer shouted. "No! We're here to stop you!" Susie pointed her Neo Rose Saber at the Jammer. "What are you kids, some sort of heroes? Don't make me laugh! Hyaah!" The Jammer charged at them.

"Plasma Gun V1! Battle Card! Predation!" Geo tossed up a Battle Card of a plasma gun and Mega ate it and transformed into the Plasma Gun V1. Geo fired and hit the Jammer for some small damage, paralyzing him for awhile. He recovered. "Why you little!" The Jammer yelled as he punched Nikki in the gut. Nikki winced but she lashed her Monkey Yo-Yo at the Jammer for some medium damage. The Jammer made a sword and clashed swords with Rhonda for 1 minute till Rhonda got the upper hand and slashed the Jammer three times. "Now you're making me mad!" The Jammer growled as he made a machinegun appear in his hand and fired at Geo, Geo panicked but he made a energy shield and deflected the bullets. "Whoa…" Geo murmured as he stared at the shield he made. Carrie used Heart Snipers to give the Jammer three energy arrow attacks for some semi-large damage. "Power Bomb V1! Battle Card! Predation!" Geo yelled as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and a bomb appeared in Geo's hand and he tossed it at the Jammer for some medium damage. "He's weakening! Geo, Susie! Finish him off, now!" Mega yelled. "Ok! Charged Shot!" "Neo Rose Saber, full power!" Geo fired a charged MegaBuster shot at the Jammer with Susie combing it with her attack, the Jammer screamed in agony as he vanished.

"Way to go, everyone!" Finny cheered. "Humans that have been infected by EM viruses…" Mega said silently then continued. "Looks like Planet FM's got its hands all over this town too."

Geo gasped as he looked at Mega. "You mean that was a person!" "Yeah, in wave form, just like you and those five girls. But in his case, he was infected with a low level virus and turned into a Jammer." Mega explained firmly.

"What I have done…? I killed him!" Geo whimpered in fear. "He's gonna be okay, Geo. Don't panic!" Nikki assured him. "Yeah, what monkey girl said. His injuries ain't serious. Well, standing here is pointless, let's go home." Mega suggested. "Um… okay." Geo meekly nodded as he and the Neo Mews pulsed out.

Geo and the Neo Mews were at the entrance to his house. It was evening.

"Thanks again, girls. I don't know why… but, I feel a little bit stronger when I'm around you five." Geo meekly smiled. "No problem. It is destiny that we meet you, Geo and Mega." Rhonda smiled coolly. Before Geo can answer, a familiar voice shouted "Wait, you!"

Geo sighed in frustration as he and the Neo Mews turned to see Luna and her gang walking up to them. And by the looks of it, they don't seem pretty happy.

"You didn't come to school today again…" Luna said sternly. "Just how long do you plan on doing this!" "Hey!" Carrie shouted. "If he doesn't want to go to school, don't force him to come to school!" Luna noticed the Neo Mews. "Hmm? Who are you? …Whatever, it doesn't matter. Bud!" Luna ordered, Bud nodded and stomped on over to Geo.

"Hey, we are trying to ask you how you're doing! Least you could do is an answer!" Bud shouted angrily. Geo was silent.

'What a loser… I'll teach him a-' Mega speak directly in Geo's mind somehow. 'No, Mega! You're not going to do anything to him!' Geo protested. 'You gonna try and stop me, kid?' Mega snorted in his mind. 'Come on, Mega! Do you really think violence is the answer? Besides, if you show up, I don't know what else will happen!' Geo tried to reason.

"What are we going to do? Those kids won't leave Geo alone!" Susie whispered to Linda. "Knowing Mega, he'll think of something." Linda whispered back. "Geo's fate is in the hands of a jerky alien… right…" Carrie muttered sarcastically.

'It's not like they'll see me anyway! Besides, only you and those five girls can see me!' Mega protested. 'Cut it out, Mega!' Geo thought to Mega angrily. "Be quiet! I'm gonna give him my famous MegaUppercut!' Mega smirked as he got ready to possess Geo's Transfer again. 'H-H-Hey!' Geo gawked.

"What are you blathering about? Look jerk, just be good and come to school! It's for your own good anyway" Bud yelled, but was confused as Geo's arm began to move and… bam! Bud was knocked to the ground by Mega's MegaUppercut while in Geo's Transfer.

Bud groaned and muttered "Little…Creep…" "Bud!" Luna gasped in shock. "Bud!" Zack gasped in shock also. "Oh no…oh no…" Geo muttered in fear. "I-I'm sorry! Please! Just stay away from me!" Geo panicked as he ran into his house in panic, the Neo Mews wisely left the scene before it can get any worse.

After Bud recovered, Luna and her gang were at Vista Point, fuming on what just happened.

Luna glared at Bud angrily. "Bud!" Luna shouted. "What good are those muscles!" Luna shouted. "That was so sloppy, letting him knock you into the ground in one punch!" Bud looked down in shame.

"I-I'm so ashamed…" Bud muttered. "If you didn't have a BrotherBand with me, you'd be just another useless meathead! If you ever disgrace me again, I'll cut our BrotherBand!" Luna shouted as lighting strikes behind her. Bud gasped. 'Anything but that!' Bud thought in fear.

"Now stay here and cool off, hothead! Let's go, Zack!" Luna huffed as she left. "Y-Yes madam!" Zack nodded in fear as he followed his fearless leader before looking at Bud one more time.

Bud was on the platform moping.

"I can't believe I was beaten by that twerp." Bud slams his fist on the metal. Bud sighed and continued. "I'm really am a worthless meathead. At this rate, the Prez won't need me around, nobody will. I'll go back to being all alone." Bud sniffled as tears began to form in his eyes. "I don't want that… never again…"

Suddenly, a sinister voice laughed then began. "I can feel it. The frequency of loneliness." Bud looked around in shock.

"Who's there!" Bud panicked. Suddenly, a energy being like Mega appeared, he looked like a red humanoid ox. "G-g-g-ghost!" Bud screamed as he fell on the ground on his butt. "I'm sorry I had you for dinner last night, Mr. Pork Chops!" Bud bowed in apology.

"I'm not a ghost you idiot! And a pork chop is made from pigs! I am not a pig! I am a cow! A C-O-W!" The energy being shouted in anger, then cleared his throat. "Now listen up, Mr. Bud Bison…" "How did you know my name?" Bud asked in shock. "It's not important. My name is Taurus. I am a FM-ian from Planet FM. I was drawn here by your loneliness waves" Taurus explained in a evil tone. "Loneliness waves?" Bud raised an eyebrow.

"Bud… You're a smart boy… If you allow me to use your body, I will help you get even with that boy who knocked you out and make the Prez love you again. And you never had to be lonely again." Taurus offered.

"Make the Prez love me again…?" We see a close up of Bud's mouth. "Don't worry, leave it to me and all your problems will be over!" Taurus laughed as he entered Bud's body. Bud's mouth then forms into a evil smirk as a white flash appeared.

Who is Taurus? And what plans does he hold for Bud Bison?

To Be Continued…

Next time: MegaMan is Reborn! Wrath of Taurus Fire!

A/n: Next time, Geo and the Neo Mews fight to save Luna and Zack from Taurus Fire and Geo will now go under the name as the ultimate champion of the universe, MegaMan! After that, the Magic Knights will appear after the battle with Taurus Fire! Also, due to Tailsmos4ever, I will only put in Magic Knight Rayearth in Saga 1. Also, do you have any suggestions for Saga 2? Review and tell me, ok? See ya next time!


	3. MegaMan is Reborn! Wrath of Taurus Fire!

A/n: The moment you all have been waiting for, Geo going under the name as MegaMan!

Chapter 3: MegaMan is Reborn! Wrath of Taurus Fire!

Inside Geo's house, Geo was a little bit mad at Mega for acting out.

"What in the world were you thinking, Mega!" "The twerp ticked me off. Don't tell me he didn't make you mad." Mega snorted.

Geo was taken back a little. "W-Well, maybe a little, but you went too far!" Geo shouted. "You've gotta protect yourself, kid. Me and those five girls ain't gonna protect you forever. That's what I learned that on Planet FM." Mega then thought of something.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me! Since those five girls have a superhero name, you should too!" Mega suggested.

'A superhero name…' Geo thought to himself, then snapped back to reality. "Anyway, I better apologized to that kid next time I see him, well, I'm going to bed." Geo yawned as he head upstairs to his room to sleep.

Evening, 3 days later, 1 more day before the Mew Lights' first recording.

Geo was eating snack and watching TV on the latest news.

"And now the news." The newsman cleared his throat and continued. "The Echo Ridge mailbox was destroyed in the wee hours of the morning today. Recently, there have been a rash of incidents from bright red bicycles and rose petals to the warehouses where bricks for flower beds are stored are being destroyed all across town."

"Satella Police are looking into the incidents. Please remain calm." The newsman stated.

"A rash of incidents?" Geo wondered as he looked at his Transfer. "Hey Mega? You don't think it could be related to those FM-ian guys after you, do you?" He asked seriously.

"…Doubt it. But these incidents… Interesting…" Mega's eyes perked with interest.

"Red bicycles, rose petals and warehouses… and the mailbox…" Geo put his hand on his chin in thought. "Well, it doesn't involve me that's for sure!" Geo chuckled nervously. "It's time for me to head out to Vista Point anyway." Geo remembered as he head outside.

Geo got outside and tensed. "What's wrong, Geo?" Mega asked in concern.

"I don't know…" Geo said seriously. "I feel like…. Something's bad is gonna happen… Maybe it's my imagination, right?" Geo shrugged it off. Mega was silent as Geo heads to Vista Point to again stare at the stars.

A little while later…

Geo was staring at the night sky for 1 minute till he said "Mega…" then he continued. "Please tell me about my dad…" Mega was surprise at first then he replied with "Hmm, should I…?" But in Mega's thoughts. 'I can't tell him what happened to his old man now! I need more time to find the courage!'

Then a all too familiar voice spoke out to Geo. "My, oh my… I wonder what you're up to, being here all alone at this time of night?" Geo clinched as Luna and Zack walked up to him.

"What's with that face?" Luna frowned then cleared her throat. "Anyway… someone all out by himself this late of night… Don't tell me you're the one behind the latest incidents around town recently?" Luna pointed a accusing finger at Geo.

"N-No wait, you got it all wrong!" Geo panicked. "What's with you? You don't have to get so worked up about it." Luna raised an eyebrow. "It's not as if someone like you could even remotely be the culprit. I decided it was dumb luck that you beat Bud last time." Luna smirked.

"Um… Is he ok?" Geo asked politely. "Bud? He's perfectly fine. By the way… Who were those five girls with you 3 days ago? Friends of yours?" Geo was silent. "…Whatever, it doesn't really matter. Right now, we're being super-citizens driving around in our scouring car!" Luna grinned.

"Oh well, that's good to hear.." Geo realized something. "What's a scouring car?"

"Like I was just saying, there's been a lot of incidents going around town recently, so we're scouring every nook and cranny to find the criminal!" Luna struck a pose. "No matter what, I'm going to protect my town!" "Wow, Prez, you have such a great sense of justice! No one can top you!" Zack clap his hands.

"So, wanna join me on fighting crime?" Luna offered. "No thanks." Geo shook his head no. Luna looked at Geo with a bored look.

"Well then! Don't stay out too late. Who knows what bumps in the night? And come to school, okay?" Luna demanded as she left, Zack followed suit. Geo sighed irritably then said "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going to school!" Geo calmed down. He decided to head home.

As he was walking down the street, he heard a car horn, then he saw a green truck coming up to him. "Not again…" Geo muttered to himself. "Well, well. We meet again…" Luna's voice said as she and her gang, Bud included got out of the truck.

Geo could feel chills as he saw Bud glaring at him with hate.

"So what do you think? Nice ride, huh? I'll even give you a ride home if you want." Luna offered. "Um… I'm okay, really…" Geo shook his head. "Anyway…" Geo turned to Bud.

"I'm really sorry about what happened 3 days ago! Well… bye!" Geo smiled nervously as he fled. Bud was silent.

"That guy has some nerve, turning down a offer from a sweet lady like me!" Luna huffed. "He's going to be a nuisance someday." Luna pumped her fist in the air, fire burning in her eyes with determination. "Just you wait! I'll get you in school if it is the last thing I'll do!" She shouted.

"Prez, it's time to go." Zack told her. Luna nodded as she and Zack entered the truck. Bud was the only one remaining outside.

"Bud, get in!" Luna shouted. "Bud… Now it's time to use my power and make sure that kid's fate look like a ahem, accident." Taurus spoke in Bud's mind. "Show her… my powers…" Bud muttered. "Yes… That's it…" Taurus said evilly. Bud growled.

"Bud! Get your butt in the car and drive!" Luna ordered. "Um… Prez?" Zack stammered as Bud screamed and a flash occurred.

When the flash cleared, Luna and Zack gasped in shock as a more humanoid version of Taurus appeared, he has fire coming out of his elbows. 'Bud' roared.

"M-M-M-Monster!" Luna screamed. 'Bud' turned into energy and went into the truck. "W-Where did he go?" Zack whimpered. Then the truck started to move by itself! "Z-Zack… Please tell me you're using the driving car card…!" Luna panicked.

"Bud does, I'm afraid.!" Zack whimpered.

As Geo was getting home, he heard the car horn again. "Huh!" Geo gawked as the truck began to chase him. "W-What the!" Geo screamed as he fled. "All I did was turn down your offer! And now you're getting revenge on me for that!" Geo panicked.

"C-C-Can you hear me!" Luna's voice said in a scared tone. "It's not me! Bud's doing this! He turned into some sort of monster, and just when we thought he had vanished, the truck started moving all on its own!" Luna panicked again. "It won't respond to me at all!" Zack screamed. Geo was huffing and puffing as he continued to run. Then he remembered something.

**'If you ever need our help, use this…'**

'The device Susie and her friends gave me…' Geo quickly got out the Neo Mew SOS Device and pressed it. It emitted a distress signal wave.

(At Echo Ridge Hotel.)

Susie hear the signal somehow and turned to her friends who were practicing their instruments. "Geo needs our help." Susie told them seriously, they nodded and head to where Geo is.

(Back to Geo)

'Turned into a monster! No way… Mega!' Geo spoke in Mega's mind. "It has to be a FM-ian! That kid, Bud fused with a FM-ian, and went into that TruckComp! But I don't think he's notice me yet! Hey kid! Run faster!" Mega ordered.

'But I can't! Besides, this wouldn't have happen if you haven't made him mad and punched him, Mega!' Geo shouted in Mega's mind. 'Correction, it was you who punched him!' Mega joked. Suddenly, a hand pulled Geo into the park. He looked up and saw the Neo Mews smiling at him.

"Thanks guys. Looks like I owe you one." Geo smiled. "No problem. What's happening?" Susie asked.

"A FM-ian possessed that Bud kid and he's inside that truck!" Mega told them. "That girl and short guy are still trapped in there! So I had no choice but to help them!" Geo shouted.

"What!" Carrie blinked. "They tried to force you to go to school, why would you help them?" Carrie asked. "Even if they do try to force Geo to go to school, they're human beings and it is our duty to help them." Rhonda stated coolly. "Alright! Pulse in, everyone!" Mega shouted. The heroes nodded and Pulse in.

On the Wave Road, Geo and the Neo Mews appeared and saw the truck speeding fast.

"No good, the truck's too fast for us to enter it via wavehole." Linda frowned. "How do we stop the truck?" Nikki asked everyone.

"I have a suggestion, everyone." Finny spoke out. Everyone turned to Linda's helper. "I suggest we use the car that we saved from the car thief yesterday." Geo figured it out.

"Of course! We can use the Comp Space to use the car to block the truck!" "Good eye, kid! Now let's go block us a runaway truck!" Mega smirked.

Geo and the Neo Mews made it to the car and entered its' Comp Space. When they got to the control panel, they had to delete the viruses infecting it. "Alright, here goes nothing!" Geo pressed the start button and a virtual wheel appeared, Geo grabbed and began moving the car.

The heroes moved the car in position. Luna saw the car and shouted "Why is a car moving by itself in the road!" Luna and Zack screamed as the truck hit it and stopped.

"Mission complete!" Mega cheered. "But what about…" Linda doesn't want to say it. "If the safety devices are on, they should be okay, right now, we should deal with that FM-ian!" "Roger!" Everyone nodded as they pulse out of the car's Comp Space and used the Wave Road to enter the truck's Comp Space.

As they arrived, Mega tensed.

"This vibe… There's one FM-ian back there. I can smell his awful stench…" Mega frowned. "This Comp Space is different from the rest." Nikki commented. "We don't have time for sight seeing, let's move!" Rhonda ordered.

"Wow… she's cold." Geo blinked. "Don't worry, she's really kind." Carrie patted him on the back. The heroes moved to a area with a bull riding machine.

"Um… what are we supposed to them with that?" Geo wondered. "Simple." Susie smirked. "We ride them like cowboys and girls! Yeehaw!" "Don't fall off now, kid!" Mega issued.

With some help from Mega and the Neo Mews, Geo and his party made it to the other side and entered the next area.

When they got there, they heard Luna's scream. "I recognized that scream!" Geo gasped.

Luna and Zack were scared stiff as they looked around. "W-Where are we!" Luna stammered.

"Bud! What were you thinking, bring us to a place like this?" Bud growled. "I'm gonna pulverized that brat, Geo! I'll show not just him, but you, Prez! I'll show you how strong I become! Now where is he hiding!" Bud growled.

"H-Hey! Are you listening! Answer me!" Suddenly, Taurus appeared in front of them. Zack gasped.

"Don't waste your breath, sweetie! Right now, he's completely under my control!" Taurus laughed evilly. "W-Who are you! You're the one controlling him, aren't you! Change him back, now!" Luna demanded.

"Let me dumb it down for you… While I did in fact gave him powers, you, Prez are the one responsible for his misery by threatening to cut his BrotherBand!" Taurus stated. Luna gasped.

"I said I would cut our BrotherBand but I—" Luna looked down in sadness. "That's enough! Time for a little nap!" Taurus shouted as he charged at Luna and Zack, they screamed.

"What are they doing here in Comp Space!" Geo gasped. "FM-ians can change humans into waves. Those two were too close to the FM-ian, so they were dragged along for the ride. They got picked up a real nasty one, too." Mega frowned.

"Nasty one?" Rhonda wondered. "That's Taurus. He's one brutal guy who charges at things like the bull-headed cow he is." Mega explained.

"And you want me to fight a scary guy like him?" Geo questioned. "He's strong, but he moves in straight lines. If you keep your cool, he's a pushover!" Mega encouraged.

"Sounds easy enough, let's go, Geo!" Susie told him. Geo meekly nodded as they pressed on.

After riding more bulls, they confronted Bud. Luna and Zack were unconscious. Bud sniffled then said "What's that smell?" Bud turned and saw Geo and the Neo Mews. Taurus appeared right beside Bud.

"Who the heck are you!" Taurus demanded. "He's huge!" Geo gulped. "Hmm?" Taurus narrowed his eyes at Mega on Geo's hand. "Have we met somewhere before?" He questioned.

"Long time no see, Taurus!" Mega frowned. "Omega-Xis!" Taurus gawked. "Are you the only FM-ian on Earth?" Mega questioned.

"Yup! So far! But that's because I'm the fastest! Don't worry, the other guys will be here in a bit! By the way, you picked a real loser as a host!" Taurus laughed then continued. "And look at those idiotic looking girls! Brute force is what makes the world go round!"

"Shut up! I have full confidence my host will win! So will the Neo Mews!" Mega shouted.

"Mega! You didn't tell me that our enemy would be someone like him." Geo whispered. Taurus laughed. "Take a good look at Taurus Fire! Seem familiar? With him by my side, I will take back the Andromeda Key you stole from us!" "So you do plan on attacking this planet!" Mega frowned deeper.

"The king's commands are absolute! Using Bud's body, the destruction of this town will signal the attack on Planet Earth! Bud, no… Taurus Fire, destroy them!" Taurus ordered as he went back into Bud's body.

"I am powerful! The Prez will love me again!" Bud or Taurus Fire growled. "Geo! Believe in Mega and us and we will win!" Linda shouted. "Believe in them…" Geo said quietly then got ready for battle and shouted "Let's do this!"

**Geo and the Neo Mew Mews VS Taurus Fire**

"Take this, punk!" Taurus Fire charged at the heroes, but they dodged it. "Wide Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" Geo tossed up the Wide Sword Battle Card and Mega ate it and turned into the Wide Sword. Geo slashed Taurus Fire three times. "Why you!" Taurus Fire growled as he attempted to punch Geo, but he got out of the way. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki lashed her Monkey Yo-Yo at Taurus Fire three times for some medium damage before Taurus Fire punched her away. "Wolf's Fury!" Rhonda slashed Taurus Fire five times. Taurus Fire punched his fist into the ground and made a fire pillar towards the heroes. Some of them were hit, but they recovered. "Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda used her Tidal Lash to launched the attack Taurus Fire for some maximum damage. "Taurus Fire! Don't lose to those fools!" Taurus ordered, Taurus Fire made a huge fireball and launched it at the heroes, they narrowly avoided it. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired five homing shots at Taurus Fire, giving him some more hurt. "Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" Geo yelled as he tossed up the card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Cannon, Geo fired it at Taurus Fire giving him some decent damage. "He's weakening! Geo! Finish him off!" Mega ordered. "Right! Charged Shot!" Geo charged up his MegaBuster and fired it at Taurus Fire, thus defeating him!

"No…No! M-Mega… Don't be cocky… But We'll…Andromeda Key… for sure!" Taurus and Taurus Fire screamed in agony as they exploded, as the dust cleared, Bud was down for the count.

"We…won! Linda, Mega… You were right! I believed in you and we won!" Geo can't believe it. "That was our power just now." Mega smirked. "Our… power…" Geo looked at his hands.

"Now you get it, right? So give me a little more credit and trust me, OK?" Mega smiled. "Yeah. When we work together, we can do anything to help people!" Nikki grinned. Geo smiled a little. "Now that Taurus is gone, those three will return to the real world shortly." Mega explained.

"By the way, Mega." Rhonda began. "What is this Andromeda Key Taurus spoke of?" "It's a key to one of their treasured items. And I have it." Mega answered.

"So if you continued to hold it, those FM-ians will continue pursuing us? Sounds like deep trouble!" Geo gasped. "If we let them get their grubby hands on the key, well, you don't want to know. We will fight more FM-ians again. If we did what we did today, we'll do fine!" Mega encouraged. "O-Ok, if you say so…" Geo nodded.

With the Neo Mews help, they placed the three kids near the control panel. "Ready to go?" Susie asked everyone, suddenly, Luna began to stir. "B-Bud?" Luna weakly opened her eyes and saw a blue boy and five half animal girls. "He's fine, we returned everything to normal." Carrie smiled.

"D-Did you saved us…?" Luna muttered. "Who are you…?" Luna asked again. "Me? Um…" Then Geo thought of something. 'Mega…' Geo turned to Luna with a cheesy smile. "Just call me, MegaMan!" "And we're the Neo Mew Mews!" Susie grinned as she and her friends struck a pose. Then Geo now known as the legendary hero of justice, MegaMan and the Neo Mews pulsed out.

Luna stared at the wave sky and muttered "…MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews…" Luna then slipped into unconsciousness.

Back in the real world.

"Wake up you two! I said wake up!" Luna slapped her two friends silly. They moaned and got up. "W-What…?" Bud muttered. "Happened?" Zack muttered. "Looks like you two are finally awake. What was I to do if the two people who are supposed to protect me couldn't!" Luna snapped then calmed down.

"Prez! I.. Uh…" Bud stammered, then realized something. "What was I doing?" He asked. "You… You are Bud, right?" Luna asked hopefully. "I feel like I was in a nightmare just now when you turned into some sort of monster and took me and Zack to a weird world, but then…" Luna began. "Huh?" Bud blinked.

"A boy in blue armor and five half animal girls appeared and saved me, you and Zack from that monster you'll become." Luna stated.

"Prez… I… I've been hiding things from you. You know about all those things getting broken?" Bud looked down in sadness then continued. "I think I'm the one doing all them After I got mad at you that one time. I saw the strangest thing."

"There was this cow thing who offer me power to make you love me again and keep me as your Brother, I had to show you my power. Then you'd appreciate me more. After that day, every night I'd get restless. I'd go outside, but when I'd see something red, I'd blank out and then wake up in my room. I thought it was all a dream, but car pieces, or bricks would be all around me… I'm sorry." Bud began to tear up.

"I'll apologize to everyone!" Luna turned her back and humphed. "P-Prez…" Zack said sadly.

"Bud! Zack! I want you guys back here at 6:30 AM! We had to fix all the things Bud destroyed! Don't be late or else! And we got to keep trying on making Geo Stelar go to school! Tsk… Sometimes having Brothers makes things a handful." Luna shook her head, and turned to Bud. "Bud, make sure from now on you use your strength to do things more useful to me, OK!"

"Prez…" Bud began to cheer up. "Isn't that great news, Bud?" Zack smiled. Then the two began to hug Luna.

"ACK! Not too close! Give me some room!" Luna panicked. Unknown to them, the Starforce were watching from afar. The Neo Mews couldn't help but giggle while Geo couldn't help but smile. 'As long as FM-ians take control of humans with lonely hearts, they could do some sort of damage to the Earth. I got to keep that promise to the kid's old man. With me as his mentor, he will be a hero!' Mega smiled to himself.

And thus, the legendary hero of justice, MegaMan is reborn in the year 220X! But what is the Andromeda Key that the FM-ians want so badly? And if they do get their hands on it, what will they do with it?

To Be Continued…

Next time: MegaMan Meets the Magic Knights

a/n: Sorry it took me so long, but next time, MegaMan and the Neo Mews will meet the Magic Knights, so see you next time!


	4. MegaMan Meets the Magic Knights And Kphr

A/n: Ladies and gentlemen! Due to some thinking, I decided to put in both Magic Knight Rayearth and Kampher in the same chapter! And get this, at the end of the chapter, I will make them live with Geo till the end of the first saga! So without further ado, here is Chapter 4! Also, after you read my smash hit, MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and A Mew Mew, I made anime characters hold on to the Mew Mews when they have the Marks of Serenade to jack in and out of Cyberworld, and PEJP Bengtzone gave me an idea on one of his reviews, what if I infused anime characters with EM Waves so they can pulse in and out without having to hold on to the Neo Mews who have the Marks of Heroes? So I have to think PEJP Bengtzone for once on this idea. Okay, that's enough blathering from me, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 4: MegaMan Meets the Magic Knights and Kampher

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

We see 3 teenage girls looking at the sky on a tower in Tokyo, but this is a different Tokyo. The first girl has red hair tied in a pigtail, wearing a school uniform, her name is Hikaru Shidou, the 2nd girl with long blue hair is Umi Ryuuzaki and finally, the one with short blonde hair and glasses is Fuu Hououjii, remember that now. They are known as the Magic Knights of Cephiro, they saved that world two times and now admiring the sky.

"It's been awhile since we seen each other." Hikaru commented. "Yeah… hard to believe it's been 2 years since we saved Cephiro from destruction." Umi nodded.

"I couldn't help but wonder…" Fuu began. Her two friends looked at her. "I wonder if there are other worlds than Cephiro." She stated. "Who knows?" Hikaru shrugged.

Suddenly, three flashes occurred, the Magic Knights covered their eyes for 30 seconds then when they uncovered them, they gasped in shock to see a lion shadow, a Pegasus shadow and a dragon shadow staring at them.

"W-Who are you?" Fuu gasped. "We are the three Satellite Admins of Planet Earth, another Earth that is, and we came here seeking your help." The Pegasus shadow stated.

"Our help?" Hikaru asked confusedly. "Yes, a boy named Geo Stelar, a alien named Omega-Xis and five girls from another Earth are destined to protect it, but we fear it may not be enough. So we're seeking help from other worlds." The lion shadow added.

"And you want us to help these guys?" Umi raised an eyebrow. "Yes. We will infuse you with EM Waves and grant you the power of seeing the Wave Road and EM Beings such as ourselves and teleport you to that world. Once there, look for a boy with special glasses and a blue EM Being, Those two are Geo and Omega-Xis." The dragon shadow explained.

The Magic Knights absorbed this info in their heads for 30 seconds then looked up with determination.

"I can tell you have what it takes to help them. Very well, may the stars be with you!" The Pegasus shadow stated as he and the other Satellite Admins infused them with EM Waves and a white light appeared, when it cleared, the Magic Knights were gone.

(Meanwhile… in another world…)

Natsuru Seno, the Blue Kampher, was chilling with his friends, Akane Mishima, the Gewehr-type Blue Kampher, Shizuku Sango, the Schwert-type Red Kampher, Mikoto Kondo, the Schwert-type Red Kampher at the café. (A/n: This takes place after Episode 11 and it acts like Episode 12 never actually happened. So bear with me.) Suddenly, a strange portal appeared in front of them, they struggled to get away, but it was futile, little did they know that they were infused with EM Waves when they got sucked in and blacked out.

(Back in Geo's world…)

**Dear Geo,**

**Our recording starts at 12:30 AM today. So it will be nice if you come to see us perform at Gordon Studios. Here is a map leading to the studios. We hope to see you there!**

**Susie.**

Geo read the email he received today. It's now the day of the recording, ever since the incident with Taurus Fire, Geo doesn't know why, but he's becoming friends with the Neo Mews ever since they arrived into his life, he still doesn't want to make any friends, but he considers the Neo Mews his only friends.

"A recording eh? …By the way, what's a recording?" Mega asked. "A recording is where someone or some people record their songs for music CDs to be produced." Geo explained.

"It sounds like Susie and her friends really want you to come. I say, go for it!" Mega suggested. "A recording, huh…" Geo smiled a little. "They helped me out when we first met, I guess it would be rude to turn down a offer. So I'll go." Geo said as he out of his house.

Geo was walking down the street near the city pond till he heard something. "Huh?" Geo looked around, he could have sworn he heard something like a ripple or something. "What is it, Geo?" Mega asked. "It's nothing, I hope…" Geo shrugged as he kept on walking.

Suddenly, he heard some screams, Geo turned his attention to the source of the screams and his eyes widen in shock as he saw 3 girls falling out of the sky, they landed on the pond and made a huge splash, Geo avoided it and stared at the pond as the girls got out of it.

"Kinda like Cephiro…" the red haired pigtailed girl muttered as she shake herself in a attempt to get herself dry. Then, she and her friends noticed Geo staring.

"…" Geo was a lost for words. "It's rude to stare at us like that." The blonde haired girl told him politely. "Oh! Um sorry." Geo bowed in apology.

"Come on, introduce yourself to us!" the red haired girl asked him. "Um… my name is Geo Stelar." Geo smiled nervously.

"You're Geo Stelar?" The blue haired girl gasped then continued. "Then if you're Geo, then Omega-Xis must be nearby." "Heh, pretty good for a girl." Mega commented as he appeared out of Geo's Transfer. Then, the red haired girl realized something.

"Oh! How rude of us! We haven't given you our names yet! My name is Hikaru Shidou, the two behind me are my friends, Umi Ryuuzaki and Fuu Hououjii." Hikaru introduced herself and her friends.

"Hello." Geo nervously waved. "It is very nice to meet you, Geo and Omega-Xis." Fuu bowed politely. "You can see Mega?" Geo blinked. "The reason they can see me, kid, is because they're infused with EM Waves." Mega pointed out. The Magic Knights have question marks above their heads.

"EM…Waves…?" Umi blinked. "Um…" Geo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "It's kinda hard to explain, so I will let Mega do the talking about that. I'm on my way to see some people I trust record their first album. Um…. Would you… like to come with me?" Geo asked.

"Why of course! We're interested in seeing your friends perform. Right, girls?" Hikaru smiled to her friends.

"Sure." "Of course." Umi and Fuu nodded in agreement. 'Friends, huh…' Geo thought to himself as he and the Magic Knights head all the way to Gordon Studios.

(Meanwhile… on the Wave Road…)

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Natsuru now in his/her girl form screamed at the top of her lungs. When she and her friends woke up, they find themselves over a studio on some sort of road in the sky.

"Hmph, does it matter? It's obvious it's another Kampher challenging us on this strange road." Akane huffed, she was now in her Kampher form.

"But don't you find it strange? For some reason, when we arrived on this road, we transform into our Kampher forms and yet, there's no sign of a Kampher challenging us to battle." The ever so calm Shizuku stated.

Mikoto then noticed something down below her. "Over there!" She pointed, her friends turned to where she's pointing and saw Geo, Mega and the Magic Knights entering the studio.

"Who are they?" Natsuru blinked. "Never seen them before."

"Well, look at that blue creature!" Akane pointed to Mega. "He must be a messenger! So that means, that boy must be a Kampher!"

"Uh…" Mikoto sweat dropped. "Are you sure? Cause clearly, I don't see a body part sticking out of that creature. And aren't Kamphers supposed to be female and older?" She added.

"I had to agree with Akane on this one. I think the Moderators must have changed the rules for males to become Kamphers. Cause clearly, I think they sent us here on this strange road." Natsuru stated.

"Either way, let's follow them and watch them closely." Shizuku suggested, her companions nodded in agreement as they followed the Wave Road inside the studio.

(With Geo and his 'friends')

Geo and Mega explained to the Magic Knights on the world they're in and the two of them Wave Change into MegaMan, the Magic Knights promised to keep Geo's alter ego a secret. When they wait in the lobby, the Neo Mews and Relt walked up to them.

"Geo! So glad you can make it!" Susie smiled as she and her friends saw Geo and the Magic Knights entered the building in the entrance. "Who are they?" Linda asked politely.

"We're just acquaintances of Geo. So I'm guessing you must Susie, Carrie, Linda, Nikki and Rhonda?" Fuu asked politely. "Yes." Rhonda nodded. 'I can feel EM Waves from those three girls, so I'm guessing the Satellite Admins must have sent them here to help us.' Rhonda thought to herself.

"So, you must be Geo Stelar." Relt smiled as he shook Geo's hand. "Name's Relt Gordon, a rookie music producer. My new clients' can't stop talking about you. I'm glad you can come to the recording.. Why don't you and your friends come on up to the 4th floor to watch?" Relt offered.

"Um, sure, why not?" Geo meekly nodded. 'Wow… He must be really gloomy. I wonder why?' Relt thought as Geo, the Magic Knights and Neo Mews followed Relt to the fourth floor.

Geo and the Magic Knights were in the waiting room with Relt talking to them, the Neo Mews or Mew Lights were in the rehearsal room, getting ready.

"Okay, kids. The recording will start in about 45 minutes. I'll come get you when it is time. While you wait, enjoy the magazines." Relt smiled as he exited.

"Oh! That reminds me." Hikaru realized. "Geo, shouldn't you be in school?" Geo looked down in sadness. "Was it something I said?" Hikaru asked confusedly. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just… I don't want to go to school…"

Before Umi can ask why, Mega tensed. "Hey kid…" Mega said seriously. "Hmm?" Geo asked.

"Put on your Visualizer." Mega issued. "And Hikaru and friends, look up." Geo and the Magic Knights were confused but Geo put on his Visualizer and the Magic Knights looked up. They gasped as they saw 4 teenage girls on the Wave Road looking at them.

"Uh oh! Cover is blown!" Natsuru gulped. "Well then, let's lead him out in the open!" Akane smirked as she and her fellow Kampher exited the room and building.

"Who were they just now?" Fuu blinked. "I don't know. They could be FM-ians itching for a fight! Geo, let's pulse in and knock them down!" Mega shouted. Geo nodded and shouted "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!"

The Magic Knights copy what Geo said by saying:

"EM Wave Change! Hikaru Shidou, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Umi Ryuuzaki, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Fuu Hououji, On the Air!"

Geo now as MegaMan appeared on the Wave Road, he also saw the Magic Knights in their knight form as well.

"Whoa…" MegaMan gasped. "How do you like our knight forms? We used them in a world called Cephiro!" Hikaru winked.

"Cepihiro?" MegaMan wondered. "I'm shocked that we can use our knight forms in this world. But shouldn't we be doing something right now?" Fuu asked.

"Yeah! We should be chasing those four girls! Get moving!" Mega barked. "Geez, what a bossy alien…" Umi muttered. "I know…" MegaMan sighed as the Starforce began following the Kampher gang outside the studio.

MegaMan and the Magic Knights battled some EM viruses, with the help of Battle Cards he earned after the battle with Taurus Fire. A TailBurner V1 for example. The Starforce eventually found the Kampher gang near a wide battle Wave Road.

"Alright, who are you!" Hikaru demanded as she pointed her sword at Natsuru.

Natsuru gulped then nervously "H-Hey, can we talk this out?" "That won't work!" Akane snapped as she pointed her gun at MegaMan. "You, blue boy, you're a Kampher aren't you? But the thing I don't get is, why did a messenger merged with you?" Akane demanded.

"I'm a what?" MegaMan blinked. "Don't play dumb with us! You're a Kampher, ain't you!" Akane shouted.

"What's a Kampher?" Umi blinked. "It doesn't matter! We have to beat them senseless even if they're girls! Get ready, kid!" Mega shouted. "Um… right!" MegaMan nodded as he got ready, the Magic Knights got ready as well.

**MegaMan and the Magic Knights VS Natsuru, Akane, Shizuku and Mikoto**

"Hyahh!" Natusuru yelled as she flung fireballs at MegaMan and the Magic Knights, they dodged it. "Fire Bomb V1 Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan yelled as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and a red bomb appeared in MegaMan's left hand. MegaMan flung it at Natsuru, giving her some damage. Shizuku rushed at Hikaru and slashed her three times with her swords. "Flame Arrow!" Hikaru shouted as she fired a flaming arrow at Mikoto, giving her some medium damage. Akane fired her gun rapidly at MegaMan who blocked it with his shield. Shizuku charged at Umi and they clashed swords (A/n: Forgive me, I don't know what weapons the Magic Knights have, except I know that Hikaru has a sword, so bear with me.) Shizuku slashed Umi three times and Umi counterattacked by slashing her three times. "Water Dragon!" Umi shouted as she launched ice arrows at Shizuku who got hit by them 4 times. Fuu aimed her sword at Mikoto who aimed her katana at her for 40 seconds till they lowered their weapons. "I can't fight you… You're too kind…" Fuu stated. "Same here. But who is boy, is he a Kampher?" Mikoto asked her. "No, Geo is a human boy who can turn into that form with the help of an alien named Omega-Xis." Fuu explained. "Alien…?" Then it hit Mikoto. "Then he's not a Kampher! And we must be in another world or universe!" "We got to stop this fight somehow!" Fuu told her. "Right!" Mikoto nodded. "Why you little…" Akane growled as she fired at MegaMan again, damaging him a bit, MegaMan retaliated by firing his MegaBuster at her for medium damage. "Long Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up a Battle Card and Mega ate it and turned into the Long Sword. Natsuru didn't hesitated on launching more fireballs at him, but Hikaru used her Flame Arrow at them to dispel them. Umi and Shizuku continue clashing swords. MegaMan charged at Natsuru who braced for impact till Fuu got in the way. MegaMan stopped. "Fuu? What are you doing?" MegaMan gasped. "Geo! Stop this fighting now! They're not the enemy! It's a misunderstanding!" Fuu shouted. As Akane aimed her gun at Hikaru but Mikoto got in the way. "H-Hey! Mikoto, get out of the way!" Akane issued. "No!" Mikoto shook her head. "That boy is not a Kampher! In fact, we're in a world more advanced than ours!" She explained. Shizuku lowered her katana leaving her foe confused looks. "So, you think so too, Mikoto?" She asked calmly. "I think we need to explain some things." MegaMan rubbed the back of his head nervously.

And so, Geo/MegaMan and the Magic Knights cleared things up to the Kamphers and introduced each other.

"I see." Natsuru understand it now. "So I guess we're not in our own world anymore…" Akane frowned.

"It would seem so." Shizuku nodded as she turned to MegaMan. "Sorry about attacking you." She apologized. "It's no biggie." MegaMan smiled a little. Mega just huffed.

Then MegaMan realized something. "Oh shoot! I forgot about the recording! We still got time for the recording!" MegaMan gasped.

"Then we should come with you to the recording, it will make up for attacking you." Mikoto smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hikaru smiled brightly.

When Geo and the others pulse out, Geo was confused to find a teenage boy with the same hair color as Natsuru. "Huh? Where's Natsuru?" He asked.

"Um…" The boy smiled nervously. "I am Natsuru…" "But when we last checked, Natsuru was a girl." Mega pointed out. "It's a long story." Akane in her normal form smiled.

Relt came in. "Okay, the recording's all set!" Relt noticed the Kampher gang. "Ah, brought more friends with you? The more the merrier they say. Follow me." Relt smiled. Geo and the others followed him to the recording room. The Kampher gang introduced themselves to Relt.

Geo, the Magic Knights, Kampher gang and Relt with a music assistant were in one side of the room while the Neo Mews were in another, the one where they record their music.

"Okay girls, ready?" Relt smiled.

Susie nodded and turned to her friends who nodded and Susie shouted "1, 2, 3, 4!" They began singing.

**jikan no nami wo tsukamaete**  
**imasugu ni yukou yakusoku no basho**  
**genkai mugen iza tobikome Climax Jump!**

**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**  
**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**

**kanaetai yume ga aru nara**  
**shinjinakucha negatta hibi wo**

**Catch the wave**  
**mayoisou na toki kanarazu**  
**omoi no tsuyosa ga michibiku**  
**KIMI ga nozomu mirai sude ni**  
**In your hands**

**hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**  
**unmei wo tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**  
**fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax**  
**kawaru koto wo osorenai de**  
**ashita no jibun miushinau dake**  
**dare yori takai sora e tobou ze Climax Jump!**

**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**  
**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**

**mune no naka minna hisoka ni**  
**kaki kaetai kioku mo aru**

**Means nothing!**  
**atarashii asa wo matsu nara**  
**"ima" wo nurikaero soko kara**  
**honno sukoshi yuuki wo mote**  
**In your mind**

**tabitachi wa itsumo hitsuzen**  
**douse nara tobimaware Time tripin' ride**  
**sagashidasu no sa jibun dake no**  
**Climax**  
**kinou made no kioku subete**  
**hitsuyou to wakaru hi ga kuru HAZU**  
**hakoeru you ni sara naru Climax Jump!**

**kokoro wo tsuyoku suru**  
**daiji na kotoba toka**  
**kakegaenai omoide wo atumete**  
**mou sukoshi ato sukoshi...**  
**todokanai hoshizora**  
**akirametara soko ka shuuten sa**

**hajimari wa itsumo totsuzen**  
**unmei o tsurete yuku Time tripin' ride**  
**fukannou koete tsukami toru sa Climax**  
**kawaru koto wo osorenai de**  
**ashita no jibun miushinau dake**  
**dare yori takaku kinou yori takaku Climax Jump!**

**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**  
**ii jan! ii jan! sugee jan?**

"Bravo, girls!" Relt cheered. The Magic Knights and Kampher gang cheered also. Geo couldn't help but smile. "Once we put it in the CD with your songs in it in about 2 days, we'll be selling them!" Relt gave them a thumbs up, they smiled.

(Outside the studio.)

"That was interesting." Shizuku smiled coolly. "I'm glad I enjoyed it." Fuu smiled. "But where are we gonna stay in this world?" Akane asked worriedly. The Magic Knights and Natsuru and his friends pondered that too.

Geo closed his eyes for 40 seconds then opened them with a meek smile. "You guys… can stay at my place. I could ask Mom to get some sleeping bags." Geo offered.

"Oh but we can't accept your offer." Fuu said. "No, no. It's okay. You guys can stay with me till you find a way back to your home worlds. It's no big deal." Geo smiled meekly again.

"Ok. Sounds good, everyone?" Natsuru smiled to the Magic Knights and his fellow Kamphers. They nodded in agreement.

Geo sighed. 'Now we have more people to feed…' He thought to himself. 'Heh, you got a handful with those people, good luck, kid, you need it." Mega smirked.

Two groups from other worlds, the Magic Knights and Kamphers, have arrived in Geo's world. But little did they know that another FM-ian attack will commence!

To be continued…

Next time: The Meaning of Relationships: Cygus Wing Attacks!

A/n: How do you like it? It's not my best, but it's pretty darn good. Anyway, next time, the Starforce will battle Cygus Wing, so stay tune!


	5. Cygnus Wing Strikes!

Chapter 5: The Meaning of Relationships: Cygnus Wing Attacks!

(Geo's POV)

**After I told mom when she got home about Hikaru, Natsuru and their friends visiting from another town (I can't tell her they're from other worlds.) She provided sleeping bags for them. I was amazed by their stories about the Kampher fighting system and Hikaru and her friends' adventures in a world called Cephiro. Then, two days later…**

Geo, the Magic Knights and the Kampher gang were at Vista Point, watching the sky.

"…" Geo was silent. "Hey Geo!" Mega shouted. "What? I hear you!" Geo sighed.

"You've been nice to let me watch how you live and meet people from other worlds, but there's 1 thing I've noticed and wanna ask about." Mega began then continued. "Do you really like the sky that much?"

Geo stared at his Transer. "…Yeah, I like it. I like the stars twinkling at night, and the shooting stars. And I hope just maybe, I can see my dad." Geo smiled a little. "Did something happened to your father?" Umi asked Geo. Before Geo can answer, Mega interrupted.

"Sorry, but I'm tired of staring at the stars and sky. How about you show me something else now?" Mega asked bored.

"Mega, that was rude of you." Akane frowned. "Yeah, what happened to telling me about my dad?" Geo added then continued. "When are you gonna tell me about him?" "Who knows." Mega shrugged.

"Not that line again…" Geo face faulted. "Look, what's important now is that you're more prepared when you leave your house. You'll never know when a FM-ian is gonna show his ugly head. One could drop from the sky onto us now!" Mega pointed out.

"Oh come on, I don't think that will happen." Natsuru shook his head no. Suddenly, Shizuku noticed something heading their way. "Hmm…?" She wondered.

The gang see a man on some sort of flying contraption on his back going out of control. The man screamed as he crashed landed on the ground. "Ouch!" Hikaru winced.

"What the heck was that!" Geo gawked. "Be careful." Mega warned. "Why, what's wrong, Mega?" Fuu asked.

"I know an FM-ian with wings just like that… and believe me, he's one bad bird!" Mega frowned. "You think that man's a FM-ian, one of the bad guys invading Geo's world?" Umi frowned. The man groaned as Geo and the gang ran up to him. The man moaned again.

Geo and the gang got a good look at him. He look like a man in his mid-30s, he has grayish hair and he wore a similar jacket that Mr. Boreal wore and blue pants. The man got up and sighed. "I knew it. It won't stabilize in the air…" The man winced as he rubbed his back as he took off the contraption.

"Whoa… His wings are off!" Hikaru blinked. "Huh?" The man raised an eyebrow and turned to see Geo and the gang. He yelped and back into the train. "Y-You saw!" The man stammered. "Uh… Yeah…" Natsuru has that bored smile look on his face.

"R-Really?" The man gulped. "Yeah, really." Geo meekly nodded. The man sighed in embarrassment. "That was careless of me." He muttered sadly. "Careless?" Fuu asked politely.

"N-Nothing." The man smiled nervously and sweat dropped. "I-I thought no one came to Vista Point except at night."

"A-Anyway, sorry to have disturbed you all. I guess my experiment was a failure…" The man sighed sadly again. '…Experiment? That wing thingy, right?' Geo asked Mega in his mind. 'Looks like it. I guess he's not a FM-ian… But still, I got a bad feeling about this. Other than that, that 'thingy' looks interesting…' Mega said with interest.

'Let's take a look!" Mega suggested. Geo raised an eyebrow as Mega dragged Geo towards the strange device in his Transer. "H-Huh!" Umi gasped. "Omega-Xis strikes again…" Shizuku sighed and smiled. 'Ok! Mega! You win! We'll take a look!' Geo panicked. Mega stopped.

"Yeesh!" Geo sighed then turned to the man. "Um… If you don't mind me asking, what is that thingy?" The man was surprised. "Eh, um, this is… it's um… It's… called… the FlapPack." The man said.

There was silence in the air as Hikaru and Geo got a closer look at it in curiosity. "Um… Please, don't get too close, please." The man pleaded. "Huh? Why?" Mikoto asked confusedly. "It's just… I don't like it when people stare at it. I don't like to show people my inventions…" The man sighed.

"Um… okay." Geo nodded. 'He doesn't want to show it to us…' Geo said in Mega's mind. 'Grr…' Mega sighed. 'Fine, let's let it go for now… But I wanna know what that FlapPack 'snicker' does next time!' Mega shouted in Geo's mind. "Let's… give him his personal space." Umi suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement as they head out of Vista Point.

As they were walking down, Geo's Transer beeped. "Geo, what's that?" Akane asked. "Oh, it must be the Help Signal." "What's that?" Mega asked.

"The help signal basically an SOS signal… It means someone around here needs help." Geo explained.

"Earthlings call on strangers for help?" Mega asked again. "That's such a foreign concept." Natsuru blinked. "Well, you're really supposed to go and help, but I don't want to get involved with other people…" Geo sighed.

"Geo…" Shizuku said coldly. "That was selfish of you. A person out there is calling for help and you're not gonna help them?" She asked sternly. "But I…" Geo tried to protest, but Mega butted in.

"Listen to the nice lady, kid. And go help that person who sent that SOS Signal. Besides, all you do is read a book in the morning, mess with gadgets, study, and when it gets dark, you look at the stupid stars all night long!" Mega snorted.

"They're not stupid!" Geo shouted, feeling offended. "Geo, it would be nice if you do something that may help you get over your problems." Fuu nodded in agreement with Mega and Shizuku.

Geo stared at them for 1 minute then sighed. "Alright… I just can't win here…" Geo reluctantly agreed.

Geo and the gang went to the source of the Help Signal and saw two boys trying to reach their soccer ball up on a tree. Geo suggested seeing that man with the FlapPack. But when they go back to the man, he said no. Geo and the gang then looked for another way to get the ball down. They then found a man with RC Copper, the man agreed to let them use his RC Copper if they get him a can of juice. When they went to the vending machine and Geo paid for the juice for 100 Zenny, nothing happened. Mega suspected it was a virus, so Geo told the Magic Knights and Kamphers to wait here as he Wave Changed into MegaMan. MegaMan went into the vending machine and deleted the viruses. After that, Geo pulse out and got the can of juice. Geo and the gang gave the juice to the man and he gave them his RC Copper with his PropellerMan Navi Card. Geo and the gang went back to the kids and Geo used the PropellerMan card. When Mega issued Geo to use his Visualizer, Geo was amazed to see a Navi that half Navi and half copter lifting the RC Copter. Geo got the ball down with PropellerMan's help.

Geo and the gang were walking home.

"See? Isn't it nice to help people?" Akane smiled. "I guess…" Geo smiled meekly. "Geo… If you don't mind me asking, why aren't you in school?" Hikaru asked. Geo looked down at the ground in sadness.

"You just had to mention the S word, do you?" Mega sighed irritably. Before Hikaru and Fuu can ask why, Geo heard a familiar voice. "Hmm… I see…" Geo and the gang turned to see Mr. Boreal inspecting the truck from the Taurus Fire incident.

"I see…" Mr. Boreal rubbed his chin. "Very interesting." "Mr. Boreal!" Geo gasped. "Who?" Natsuru asked.

"He's the guy who gave me Dad's Visualizer. He knows my dad." Geo explained on who Mr. Boreal is.

"Hmm… I wonder where Tom went off to… He's taking an awfully long time using the bathroom." He turned to see Geo and the gang.

"Well, if it isn't Geo!" Mr. Boreal smiled. "How are you doing?" He asked before noticing the Magic Knights and Kamphers. "Friends of yours?" He asked.

"N-No! They're just… people I trust…" Geo lied. "Well, I'm here on business, but I'm sure you heard about the rash of incidents, right? You know where red things were being broken?" He asked Geo.

"I was curious, so I stopped to see the truck that was involved in the whole affair…" Mr. Boreal noticed something. Geo and the gang turned to see the man from before walking up to them.

"Hey, it's that guy!" Mikoto gasped. "S-Sorry I took so long." The man bowed in apology.

"That sure took awhile. I was beginning to get worried." Mr. Boreal smiled. "I was wondering if you fallen in!" Mr. Boreal joked.

"Well, um…" The man asked as he pressed his fingers nervously. "The guy from before." Geo gasped. Mr. Boreal turned to Geo and then to the man.

"You know him?" Mr. Boreal asked the man. "Um, actually…" The man had to spill the beans.

"What!" Mr. Boreal gasped. "You performed an experiment all by yourself!" The man nodded. "Yeah, that's where I met these kids." "Hmm… I see." Mr. Boreal nodded then continued.

"You always do experiments by yourself. It seems kind of reclusive don't you think? I would help, you know. Just say the word." Mr. Boreal offered. "Um… Don't worry about me…" The man smiled meekly.

"Let's hurry up and check out that truck." He added as he went up to the truck to inspect it. "Geo, let me introduce you to my assistant, Mr. Tom Dubius. He used to work for NAZA like me" Mr. Boreal introduced the gang to the man now known as Mr. Dubius.

"Used to?" Shizuku raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Oh, there was a small problem, and…" Mr. Boreal changed the subject. "Anyway… How's school going, Geo? Are you going?" He asked politely.

"Um… no…" Geo looked down in sadness. "I see…" Mr. Boreal nodded then continued. "Well how about this? Why don't you come down to my lab tomorrow?" Mr. Boreal offered.

"Huh? But why?" Geo asked. "I think it be a good change of pace for you. So? What do you say?" Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Um…" Geo began but Mr. Boreal interrupted. "Tomorrow's a holiday, so it'll be perfect! Glad we can work it out!" Mr. Boreal laughed heartily. '…I don't want him to care for me…' Geo thought to himself sadly. 'I say, go for it! I'm interested in what he has to offer!' Mega told him.

Unknown to them, Zack was watching from afar. "Hee hee. I heard it all. Now to report this to the Prez." Zack said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Later that night…

Mr. Dubius was writing some papers while staring at his FlapPack. "Phew! I-I can finally see the light at the end." Mr. Dubius sighed. Then Mr. Boreal came in.

"Are you working late again?" Mr. Boreal asked. Mr. Dubius turned to him and nodded. "Really into your work, huh? Good for you!" Mr. Boreal smiled.

"By the way, did you came up with a name for it yet?" Mr. Boreal asked. Mr. Dubius was silent for 21 seconds then replied with "…The FlapPack…"

"You tested it out by yourself today, right? So how is it? Is your research going smoothly?" Mr. Boreal asked kindly.

"I-I'm not sure…" Mr. Dubius looked down. "I see. Well, no need to push too hard, you hear? Now it's time for me to head on home." Mr. Boreal told him.

"Y-Yes, please get some rest." Mr. Dubius smiled meekly. As Mr. Boreal was beginning to head home, he stopped and asked this question.

"Oh! It's kinda sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to form a BrotherBand with me." Mr. Boreal offered. Mr. Dubius was shocked.

"A-A BrotherBand?" He stammered, then continued. "Wh-Why would you suddenly…?" He asked.

"Ah, don't be shocked, please!" Mr. Boreal smiled. "The idea just popped into my head. We've known each other for a long time, but we never really talk outside of work, so well…" Mr. Boreal scratched his head.

"Is…Is… Is that an order from a superior?" Mr. Dubius asked uneasily. "O-Order?" Mr. Boreal raised an eyebrow, then laughed heartily. "No, no, no. Please don't take it the wrong way. I just want to get to know you better." Mr. Boreal assured.

"Get to know me better." Mr. Dubius repeated. "To tell you the truth… I treasure making friends with people more than any successes I may have at work." Mr. Dubius was silent.

"Ha, ha, ha. I probably spoke too frankly, huh?" Mr. Boreal grinned. 'Maybe this person… Yeah, maybe him… Maybe he won't betray me like He did…' Mr. Dubius said as images of his past flash before him. Then he spoke with a small smile. "Yeah, I don't mind… forming a BrotherBand with you."

"That's great news! Then we can form one right away! I'll warn you, my secret packs quite a punch!" Mr. Boreal grinned.

A few hours later after Mr. Boreal and Mr. Dubius formed their BrotherBand. Mr. Boreal left for home.

Mr. Dubius was staring at his invention. 'It's ok… A-Aaron, I can trust you… But… I still feel uneasy… What if he betrays me… Just what if…?' Mr. Dubius thought to himself. 'It'll be like that one time…' He shivered at the thought.

"Hmph! Is he really your friend? You're in pain, aren't you?" A cold voice said. Mr. Dubius gasped as he looked around. "Wh-Who's there!" He quivered. Suddenly, a geese like energy being appeared in front of Mr. Dubius.

"Don't be alarmed…" The geese said coolly. Mr. Dubius backed near his table and screamed. "Don't be scared… I understand how you feel." The geese chuckled evilly. "Wh-Who are you?" Mr. Dubius stammered.

"Easy, as I said before. I understand your pain. You can't trust deeply in others. Because of this, your heart aches severely." Mr. Dubius was shocked. "And the source is something in your past. Am I correct?" The geese asked.

"Y-Yeah, that's entirely it." Mr. Dubius nodded. "I had a horrible experience… All because I believed in someone… B-But how did you know?" Mr. Dubius asked.

"Like I said, I understand how you feel. Tell me about your painful past…" The geese asked.

Mr. Dubius was silent for 1 minute then he spoke.

"It was back when I was still working for NAZA. Among my peers, I was named the best engineer. Within a few years, I had brought a number of major projects to success." "Did you enjoy your work?" The geese asked. "Um, well, I guess. But…" "But?" "Ever since I was young, I loved to study and… as an adult, my research was all my life. S-So…Well…" Mr. Dubius looked down. "You don't know how to befriend people?" The geese asked. "Y-Yes, exactly." Mr. Dubius nodded. "I didn't have anyone I could call a friend." Mr. Dubius looked down. "How sad and lonely…" The geese said. "But one person reached out to me… He was my boss at the time. He said… 'We can be good friends, you and me.' But… that wasn't all… He asked me to form a BrotherBand with him." Mr. Dubius stated. "Then you must be really happy…" The geese asked. "Yes! Of course! I-It was my first BrotherBand ever! But it was all just an illusion. A-A few days later, the thing I was working on was leaked and it spread throughout the world. I was shocked. The prototype was exactly the same as mine." Mr. Dubius said sadly. "You mean, it was stolen?" The geese asked. "…Yes… And that's not all… the man who leaked it was the one who I formed a BrotherBand with! When you shared info with people whom you formed BrotherBands with, they might steal your ideas…" "And that's why you quit NAZA?" The geese questioned. "Y-Yes… I was going to developed everything by myself. And I put even more distance between me and people. I was never going to be duped again…" Mr. Dubius explained his sad past.

"Heh… A most interesting story. Your past reflects society as it is really is…" The geese mocked. Mr. Dubius was silent. "Betrayal is the essence of society. That is why no one is to be trusted. The wisest thing is to look upon everything… with distrust…" The geese said evilly.

"Betrayal… is the…essence… of society…?" Mr. Dubius muttered confusedly.

(The next day…)

We see Geo's house and a whack with Geo saying "Ow!" was heard.

"It's time to get up, Geo." Umi told him. Geo got up and rubbed his eyes. "Morning already?" Geo yawned as he got dressed, the Magic Knights and Kamphers were already dressed.

"We should go see Mr. Boreal in his lab. It would be rude if you turn down his offer." Mikoto told Geo. "I guess you're right…" Geo sighed. "Yeah, let's go! Move it!" Mega ordered. Geo muttered to himself as he and his 'friends' got out of the house.

As Geo and the gang walked to the bus stop, Geo heard some teen girls singing a familiar song. He turned to see teen girl listening to the Mew Lights' songs on their album, Starlight. "Like, wow! Those Mew Lights are totally awesome!" A teen girl said cheerfully. "Yeah! The Music News said their first album hit1,000,000 million copies since last week! They been ranked number 3 in the Most Popular Singers/Bands List!" A second teen girl squealed.

"Wow, Susie and her friends are getting a good start." Geo smiled to himself. 'Yeah, who know they would be famous in about two days?" Mega told him in Geo's mind. As the gang got to the bus stop, they waited and the bus came.

"So this is a bus!" Mega said amazed. "Please, keep it down, Mega." Geo pleaded. "Alright, I get it." Mega sighed as Geo and the gang got on. The bus depart, unknown to them, Luna and her gang were watching.

As the bus arrived at AMAKEN, Geo and the gang got off the bus to see Mr. Boreal waiting for them.

"Hey! You came!" Mr. Boreal smiled. "…Hi." Geo waved meekly. "This is my research lab, the Aerospace and Modern Astronomy Knowledge Expansion Nexus or AMAKEN for short. Not to brag or anything, but we got pretty good equipment here. People hear that the general public can study here too, so we've got a good name going for ourselves." Mr. Boreal grinned.

"Cool…" Geo gasped in awe. "Will you kindly give us the tour, Mr. Boreal?" Fuu smiled politely. Before Mr. Boreal can reply, another bus came in and guess who dropped by? Yep, it was Luna Platz and her gang.

"Not again…" Geo muttered as he slaps his head and groaned. "Well, this is a surprise." Luna smirked. "Did you come here to do some studying, too?" Luna asked.

"Why can't you three leave me alone?" Geo muttered angrily. "More importantly, why are you here?" "We followed you…" Bud covered his mouth.

"B-Bud!" Luna glared at her friend before clearing her throat. "Anyway… this lab is open to the public, right? So it's not odd at all that we're here!" Geo sighed again.

Luna got close to Geo, but the Magic Knights and Kamphers got in her way. "Geo told us about you…" Hikaru frowned. "How you tried to force him to go to school…" Akane put her hands on her hips. On the way to AMAKEN, Geo told his 'friends' about Luna and how she and her gang tried to force him to come to school.

"Well, no matter how hard you tried, Geo will not go to school!" Natsuru shouted. Luna was taken back by Geo's new bodyguards. Luna just huffed. "Just because you're older than me…" Luna whispered angrily to herself.

"More friends of yours, Geo?" Mr. Boreal asked. "Well, I'm Aaron Boreal, the head of this lab. You guys came at a good time. I'll give you guys a tour, free of charge!" Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Great… just great…" Geo sighed to himself. "Awesome! A tour!" Bud cheered. "Look alive now!" Mr. Boreal smiled as he and the Luna gang entered the front gates.

"Heh, heh, you're too popular for your own good!" Mega chuckled. Unknown to them, the geese from before was watching them,

'Omega-Xis is here? Heh, heh, heh. Perfect. I'll use that poor fool, Dubius to destroy him and take back the Andromeda Key from his data. Then, the FM King will be happy!" The geese thought to himself gleefully.

As Geo and the gang entered the lab, Geo was amazed by the technology in this lab. Mr. Boreal turned to the gang.

"This is the lab's front foyer. Over there is the Science Museum. And over there leads to the staff area." Mr. Boreal raised an eyebrow as he and the gang saw Mr. Dubius in thought. "That's my assistant, Tom Dubius. Geo, you met him before, yesterday, right?" Mr. Boreal asked Geo, Geo meekly nodded. "Hey, Tom!" Mr. Boreal waved.

Mr. Dubius turned and saw the gang. "Over here!" Mr. Dubius walked over. "This is Mr. Dubius. My lab assistant. You okay, Tom? You looked a little pale." Mr. Boreal asked in concern. "U-Um, I'm fine, really." Mr. Dubius smiled meekly. "You look like you worked real late last night. You've got to watch out for your health!" Mr. Boreal told him.

"Y-You don't need to worry about me." Mr. Dubius sighed. "Oh? Alright. Let's continue then." Mr. Boreal turned to the gang. "Today is a very special day. I'm letting you guys take a good look around for free! So go on and have fun in the museum!" Mr. Boreal grinned. "Thank you so much!" Luna bowed politely.

"I think you'll enjoy a lot of what you'll see. Oh, and one more thing." The gang turned to him. "I'll show you all my personal lab later, too. You'll get to see something no one has ever seen before. It's my latest project!" Mr. Boreal smiled. Mr. Dubius was silent.

'He's going to show them his latest project? My FlapPack is in that room too… Would he…?" Mr. Dubius doesn't want to say it.

So, Geo and the gang took a good look at the museum and learn about many things, especially the Satellites around the Earth. After that, it was time to see the lab.

Geo and the gang got in and looked around. Mr. Boreal turned to them with a smile. "This lab room is where I work. Feel free to look around." Mr. Boreal offered.

"Hey Geo…" Mega tensed. "What is it, Mega?" Geo asked. "Something tells me something bad is gonna happen." Mega said seriously. "I hope you're wrong, Mega." Geo nodded. Zack noticed something. "There aren't your everyday objects. Some things in here have yet to be announced!" Mr. Boreal explained.

"Cool." Natsuru gasped in awe. Unknown to them, Mr. Dubius was eavesdropping. "M-My FlapPack has yet to be announced." He whispered to himself.

"What's that thing, hanging on the wall, Mr. Boreal?" Zack asked. Mr. Boreal turned to Zack with a smile. "Oh that? Why that… is my…" Mr. Dubius gasped he left the room in panic.

"…new rocket and booster pack." Mr. Boreal explained. "I get it now! It's a new rocket and booster pack." Zack understand it now. He was referring to the blueprints, not the FlapPack.

"By the way, what' that?" Zack pointed to the FlapPack. "Oh that? Why, it's my good friend, Tom Dubius' FlapPack. It's close to completion. When I saw its wings flap, it pretty much convinced me!" Mr. Boreal laughed, then looked at his Transer's time. "Well, it's time for the SpaceSim tour to start."

"SpaceSim tour?" Bud asked confusedly. "You'll see." Mr. Boreal grinned.

Geo and the gang were at a tunnel. Mr. Boreal gave them spacesuits. "Um, why do we need these, Mr. Boreal?" Hikaru asked. "Why, the SpaceSim is like space and we need spacesuits to breath in it." Mr. Boreal explained. "A simulator of space? Wow…" Geo's eyes widen with interest. "Alright, let's go in!" Mr. Boreal smiled as everyone entered the SpaceSim.

(Meanwhile…)

"No… No! Nooooo! It's happening again!" Mr. Dubius held his head in terror. "Why… Why is it happening again!" Mr. Dubius sobbed to himself. Mr. Dubius was on the roof. "It's like I told you…" The geese's voice laughed as he appeared. "Betrayal is the essence of society." Mr. Dubius turned to the geese. "Wh-What should I do?" He asked. "Simple… revenge! I'll help you get your revenge on Aaron as long as you help me get something from a special someone I know who betrayed some friends of mine. Now, let us release the anger and sorrow in your heart!" The geese shouted as he went into Mr. Dubius.

(Back to Geo and the others…)

Geo in a red spacesuit and the gang in spacesuits appeared in what looks like a simulator of space.

"I'm floating. There's no gravity in here." Geo gasped in awe. A attendant in a space suit floated up to them. "Welcome to the SpaceSim. Looks like you are our last participants. Please allow me to close the door." The attendant typed something on her Transer and closed the door.

"The tour will begin shortly. Enjoy!" "This is gonna be fun!" Hikaru grinned.

Geo and his 'friends' were at a huge machine with Mr. Boreal, the Luna gang and some people.

"Welcome to the SpaceSim, everyone!" The attendant noticed Mr. Boreal. "Oh! Mr. Boreal! Will you be joining us?" The attendant asked. "Yes, I'm here with a few of the kids. Don't mind me. Please continue." Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Okay, as I was saying. Hi everyone! I'm your tour guide for today. What do you think of our SpaceSim? Almost like the real thing, don't you think?" The tour guide smiled. "But the fun has just begun. Now if everyone will please follow me."

The group followed the tour guide to a model of Earth.

"This is a model of Earth. One man, a long time ago said, The Earth is blue. And he was right. Our planet, Earth… is truly a sight to behold."

Next, the gang went to a model of Saturn.

"This is Saturn. It's famous for the giant rings that encircle around it." The tour guide turned to the tourists. "Does anyone know what the rings are made of?" She asked. Bud raised his hand.

"I know! They're really a bunch of giant donuts!" Mega, the Magic Knights and Kamphers sweat dropped. "Well, that's a unique answer! But I'm sorry, that's incorrect." She turned to Geo. "How about you?"

"M-Me?" Geo stammered. "Do you know what the rings are made of?" The tour guide asked. "Hmm…" Then Geo got it. "They're made up of small bits of dust and ice that formed into what we see as rings, I think…" Geo sweat dropped.

"That's exactly right!" The tour guide smiled. "Way to go, Geo!" Mikoto patted him on the back. Geo smiled nervously. 'Man, he's getting popular with my friends. Ever since that fight with the White Kamphers, I managed to stop them from hurting me in my male form, but they're still fighting over who will date me… I wonder who is right for me…' Natsuru thought to himself. 'This tour is kinda fun…' Geo thought to himself.

The gang were now near some shooting stars.

"And next we have these. Shooting stars." "They're… beautiful…" Akane gasped in awe. "Aren't they romantic, Natsuru?" Mikoto said dreamily as she tugged Natsuru's arm, Natsuru blushed and sweat dropped as Shizuku and Akane gave Mikoto dirty looks. Mr. Boreal turned to Geo.

"So, how is it, Geo? Having fun yet? Looks like you're happier already." He smiled. "Huh?" Geo blinked.

"You really are your father's son. Your eyes light up when it comes to space." "R-Really?" Geo asked.

Finally, the tourists were at the machine again. "Next, I want to show everyone this…" Before the guide can finish, a cold voice said "The Swan Dance." "The what?" The guide gasped. "Over here…" The crowd turned to see Mr. Dubius on the machine and by the looks of it, he looks really angry!

"M-Mr. Dubius?" The guide gasped. "H-How are you in here without a spacesuit?" Mr. Boreal gasped. "I don't need a space suit. I have been reborn." Mr. Dubius' mouth then form into a sinister smirk as he transformed into a humanoid version of the geese energy being. Luna screamed.

"A monster!" Zack stammered. 'T-That's…!" Geo gasped. "He's here! Geo, Hikaru, Natsuru and friends, look away!" Mega issued. "Huh? I don't know what's gonna happen, but okay!" Hikaru nodded as she and her fellow Magic Knights and the Kamphers and Geo looked away.

"Tom! What's wrong?" Mr. Boreal demanded. "What's wrong? Hmph, you seem to be fine for someone who just betrayed me! I have come to punish you, Aaron… Behold!" Mr. Dubius then danced.

"What on earth?" Mr. Boreal muttered. "Is that the Swan Dance?" Luna questioned. Suddenly, everyone except for the heroes started to spin around. "I have you now. Omega-Xis… If you want to save them, meet me in this machine's Comp Space and defeat me! That is… if you're not chicken enough! And Aaron… Betrayal is the essence of society! You will pay for betraying me!" Mr. Dubius laughed evilly as he went inside the machine and a screen of him appeared.

"T-Tom! What are you saying?" Mr. Boreal demanded. "Who was that?" Fuu asked. "That guy has been taken over by Cygus. A really bad bird who makes you dance till you drop. The only way to save them is if we beat him!" Mega told them.

"B-Beat him?" Geo stammered. "If you don't want to, that's fine. But those people are gonna die if you refuse to fight him." "He's right, Geo." Shizuku nodded in agreement. "If we don't stop him, Mr. Boreal and the others are gonna die!" "And besides, Cygus is looking for me anyway!" Mega added. "Why me…" Geo muttered as he puts on his Visualizer.

"I can see the Wave Road even in here!" Geo gasped. "Us too!" Hikaru nodded as she and the rest activated their EM Wave powers. "Of course! There are even EM Waves in space. But… something's blocking us from pulsing in. It has to be Cygus!" Mega pointed out.

"Then we have to find a way out of the SpaceSim and pulse in from there." Umi figured. "Let me call the Neo Mews for help." Geo activated the Neo Mew SOS Device. "Susie and the others should answer it. Now let's find the way out of here!" Geo proclaimed.

Geo and the Starforce searched for the way out and found it, but it was locked, but thanks to Geo's memory, he got the KeyMan card from the tour guide and with help from Fuu and Akane, Geo unlocked the door.

The Starforce got to a spot where no one can see them. "Okay. Here goes!" Geo shouted bravely.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Hikaru Shidou, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Umi Ryuuzaki, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Fuu Hououji, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Natsuru Seno, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Akane Mishima, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Shizuku Sango, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Mikoto Kondo, On The Air!"

The Starforce appeared on the Wave Road. "Guys!" MegaMan and the Starforce turned to see the Neo Mews running up to them.

"Susie! Thank goodness you and the others came!" MegaMan smiled. "Yeah, we heard the SOS Signal. But when we got here before you did, we did some thinking on that machine that generates black holes. We found out that part of the Wave Road is messed up. So we fixed the black hole generator and fixed the Wave Hole to the area where you and the others came out of." Susie smiled.

"Good thinking, kitty cat!" Mega smiled. "Hey!" Kampher Akane shouted. "We don't have time for the chit-chat! We got a swan to beat up and a man to knock some sense into!" "Alright already! Geez…" Natsuru in girl form muttered.

MegaMan and friends got close to the machine Mr. Dubius now Cygus Wing is in and pulse into it.

As MegaMan and friends got inside. They looked up to see… ducks floating up them. "Hey, I heard of these guys! They're the Quacky Lackeys, duck servants of Cygnus. They're really useless…" Mega joked. "So… how do we take them out?" Mikoto asked. "Simple, we use fire arms to blast them out of the sky!" Mega gestured to some missiles. "I don't feel right doing this…" Carrie muttered. "But we had to!"

MegaMan and the Starforce used the missiles in each area to blast Cygnus's minions out of the sky. Eventually, they made it to where Cygnus Wing is.

"Mr. Dubius, stop it right now!" MegaMan shouted as he aimed his MegaBuster at Cygnus Wing. The rest of the Starforce aimed their weapons at him. Cygnus Wing turned to the Starforce with a frown.

"Humans? Here? Who are you?" He demanded. "Hey Cygnus." Mega muttered. "Omega-Xis! Hmph! I should have known. And look at your form, what a joke!" Cygnus laughed. "Shut up!" Mega shouted. "You fused with a weakling like that Tom guy. What did you do to him!" Mega demanded.

"I didn't do anything to him. He's doing this on his free will. All because he was betrayed." Cygnus chuckled evilly.

"I was betrayed… The FlapPack is MY invention! I will not only get revenge on Aaron, but also my former boss!" Cygnus Wing shouted angrily.

Back in the real world, Luna was huffing and puffing as she continued dancing, but her eyes laid on the monitor.

"Those people on the monitor… Are they… MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews? But who are those other people with them?" Luna wheezed. "I was betrayed… The FlapPack is MY invention!" Cygnus Wing shouted from the screens. "Aaron claimed it as his own!"

"Th-That's not true!" Mr. Boreal pleaded. "I never claimed that! I swear!" Cygnus Wing heard it. "You can hear us, Aaron? Hmph! Those are nothing but ugly lies." Cygnus Wing frowned. "But it's the truth!" Mr. Boreal shouted.

"I absolutely positively never claimed that! I would never steal anyone's invention!" "Aaron, I want to thank you… because you are the one who made me realize that betrayal is the essence of society!"

"That's not true!" Linda shouted. "My great great grandmother was once bullied when she was little and used to not trust people, but thanks to her friends, she managed to overcome that!"

"Omega-Xis… hand over the Andromeda Key, now!" Cygnus demanded. "Heh, no way! Get ready, kid! Rock his world!" Mega shouted.

**MegaMan and the Starforce VS Cygnus Wing**

"Feel the power of betrayals!" Cygnus Wing shouted as he fired feathers at the Starforce, they dodged it. "Eat this!" Natsuru shouted as she launched fireballs at Cygnus Wing, for medium damage. Akane fired shots at Cygnus Wing for even more damage. "Meddling kids!" Cygnus Wing growled as he spins like a tornado and spins towards Mikoto, she didn't have time to dodge it and was hit by it. "Mikoto!" Shizuku gasped. "That's it, you're going down, birdbrain!" Shizuku rushed at Cygnus Wing and slashed him three times before he kicked her away. "Winds of Admonishment!" Fuu shouted as wind gusts hold Cygnus Wing. "W-What!" Cygnus couldn't believe it. "Now! My power won't hold him for long!" Fuu shouted. "Right!" Umi charged at Cygnus Wing and slashed him three times before he broke free. "Wide Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Wide Sword. "Wolf's Slash!" MegaMan and Rhonda teamed up on Cygnus Wing for maximum damage. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki made earth pillars hit Cygnus Wing for moderate damage. "Grr… Stardust!" Cygnus Wing summoned shooting stars and some of them hit most of the Starforce. "Haaaaaaa!" Mikoto yelled as she charged at Cygnus Wing and slashed him three times. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired 7 energy arrows at Cygnus Wing which gave him some hefty damage. "Icicle Blades!" Umi summoned icicles and they hit Cygnus Wing for big damage. "He's weakening! Geo! Susie! Finish him off!" Mega yelled. "Right! Charged Shot!" "Neo Rose Saber… Full Power!" The two heroes combined their attacks and hit Cygnus Wing, thus defeating him!

"Well done, Mega." Cygnus mocked. "It… can't be…" Cygnus Wing stammered. "Can you hear me? Tom?" Mr. Boreal's voice said. "Please stop! Please listen to me!" He pleaded.

Back in the real world, everyone stopped dancing. Mr. Boreal and the tour guide were staring at the monitor. "Tom, I think there is a misunderstanding." Mr. Boreal said seriously. "A-Aaron…" Cygnus Wing wheezed. "I-I see you stopped dancing."

"I would never steal anyone's invention." Mr. Boreal told him. "P-Please don't lie… I heard you… You were… bragging to the kids about the FlapPack…" Cygnus Wing frowned. "No, you got it all wrong!" Cygnus Wing turned to see the Luna gang staring at him. "The FlapPack is my good friend, Tom Dubius' invention. That's what Mr. Boreal said!" Zack told him.

"He said it's really good and he praised it!" Bud added. "L-Lies!" Cygnus Wing shouted angrily. "I see… You're all banding together in a effort to defeat me…" "What…" Mr. Boreal began. "What do I have to do to make you trust me?" He asked him.

"Something you can do to make me believe you?" Cygnus Wing closed his eyes and thought about it, then opened them. "I want you… to remove your helmet… That will show me your trust…" He issued. "W-What! There is no air in here! Mr. Boreal could die!" The tour guide protested. "What if I were to told you I put in oxygen in here earlier?" Cygnus Wing questioned. "But how did you…" The tour guide wondered. "What if I did it last night?" Cygnus Wing added. "See? No one can be trusted! Not even friends!" Cygnus Wing shouted.

"You want me to remove my helmet, right?" Mr. Boreal said seriously. "I trust you, Tom." Mr. Boreal then removed his helmet and he can breath fine!

"There really is oxygen in here! But it's a bit thin… and not the best either." Mr. Boreal sighed. "No way… he was true to his word!" The tour guide gasped. "I-Impossible!" Cygnus Wing gasped.

Back in the Comp Space…

"B-But… What if I was lying? What then?" Cygnus Wing stammered. "I'd have dealt with it then, if I had to. But like I already told you, I trust you." Mr. Boreal smiled. "You trust me!" Cygnus Wing gasped. "You risked your life based on that?"

"The Tom I know would never ever put anyone in danger." Mr. Boreal added. "B-But!" Cygnus Wing stared at his hands. "I'll say it as many times as I want. I trust you. So please trust in me! Um, was I a bit too forceful there?" Mr. Boreal chuckled nervously.

Cygnus Wing holds his chest. "Don't listen to him! He's trying to trick you again!" Cygnus ordered. "Tom…" Mr. Boreal began. "I want to ask you one thing. Do you know why BrotherBands exist?"

"What kind of question is that?" Cygnus Wing questioned. "They're useful, aren't they?" "You're wrong. The reason we need BrotherBands is because relationships is the essence of society." Mr. Boreal told him.

Cygnus Wing's eyes widen in shock. "I know what happened to you in your past. So I understand why you lost your faith in society. But please don't think that the only thing in this world is betrayal." Mr. Boreal stated.

"Don't listen to him! Betrayal is the essence of society! Not relationships!" Cygnus shouted, knowing he is losing. "Look around you! Look hard! If you do, I'm sure you will see! You'll see things other than betrayal!"

"You'll see the good things in this world!" Linda added. "And I believe you'll begin to realize that this world isn't such a bad place after all. So please, listen and believe!" Mr. Boreal pleaded. Cygnus Wing or Mr. Dubius groaned in agony as a flash occurred. "What the!" Cygnus screamed as the Starforce heard the last of Cygnus. When it died down, they see Mr. Dubius knocked out.

"He chased Cygnus out of his heart." Natsuru gasped in awe. "Let's get out of here before it gets worse." Nikki suggested, the Starforce nodded in agreement as they pulse out.

Mr. Dubius woke up a few hours later. His memory of what happened was spotty and he was a little confuse. But he clearly remember what Mr. Boreal said. Relationships are the essence of society. …And then…

"I am very sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to put you all in danger." Mr. Boreal bowed in apology. "I know you didn't." Zack assured him. "That was great!" Bud smiled. "Well come back and visit again!" Mr. Boreal smiled. "Yes, of course!" Luna smiled as she and her gang left.

"We should get going too." Geo told him. "Okay, tell your mom I said hi! Also…" Mr. Boreal added. "What is it?" Shizuku asked. "Relationships are the essence of society… That's what your dad told me before he disappeared. He was my mentor at NAZA." Geo gasped. "Geo, are you gonna let those words dig deep into your mind?" Susie smiled. Geo was silent before Luna told him to hurry up.

A few days later…

"At last, the FlapPack is completed!" Mr. Dubius smiled as he and Mr. Boreal looked at it in good pride. "It's just like I said, Tom. Make the wings bigger and they will stay in the air much better." Mr. Boreal smiled. "Yeah! Let's go out and celebrate!" Mr. Dubius closed his eyes and smiled. Mr. Dubius was a lot happier than before. "Yep. I better watch what I eat cause we Brothers gotta look out for each other!" Mr. Boreal grinned as he and Mr. Dubius left.

A man who is betrayed found his faith in humanity thanks to a hero. But what new plans will the FM-ians unleashed?"

To Be continued…

Next time: The Lonely Singer: Part 1: The Mysterious Detective

A/n: Whew! Longest chapter ever! Sorry most of the scenes didn't follow much of the script in the game, but I can do better. Well anyway, after Saga 3 is complete, I will put this story on hold till a new Starforce game is announced. My friend, Tailsmos4ever said the Starforce series in not yet finished. And sorry about the Transer error in past chapters. Next time will have the Sonia Strumm AKA Harp Note Saga. So stay tune!


	6. The Lonely Singer: Part 1

A/n: Here is part 1 of the Sonia Strumm AKA Harp Note Saga!

Chapter 6: The Lonely Singer: Part 1: The Mysterious Detective

**"Geo… Geo!"**

**"Urgh…"**

**"Before you, a great calamity lies… There are two paths from which to choose… Should you not obtain the power to defeat it, the vortex of chaos will swallow both worlds! However, if you open your heart, you will find the power to defeat the darkness that will inevitably arrive… You are the descendant of Lan Hikari. It is in your hands which future will be, and which will not. With the Neo Mew Mews on your side, you will save this world like your ancestor did 200 years ago. We will always be watching you."**

Geo gasped as he got up and panted heavily. He looked around, he saw the Magic Knights and Kamphers sleeping.

Geo looked down. "Was… it a dream… or a vision?" Geo muttered. Then he realized something. "Mega? …You're awfully quiet…" He sighed. Suddenly, the door bell ring. That work up the Stelars' guests.

"It better not be Luna again…" Geo muttered as he got dressed. "And your mom has this part time job today. So we have to get it." Mikoto reminded him.

When Geo checked his Transer, Mega was gone! "I wonder where he went?" Geo wondered, then called out "Mega! Where are you!" "Geo, I think it will be better if you put on your Visualizer." Fuu suggested.

"Good idea." Geo nodded as he put on his Visualizer. But Mega was nowhere in sight. "Where did he run off to?" Akane wondered.

"He better not fight some FM-ians." Geo muttered. The door bell rang again. "Let's forget about Mega for now and answer the door, okay?" Umi puts her hand on Geo's shoulder, he nodded meekly.

Geo and the gang were at the front door. "Yes? Who is it?" Geo asked. Suddenly, a man at the age of 49 charged in.

The man has black hair in his own hairstyle, wore a vauge green trench coat with a white undershirt and red tie, violent red pants and shoes, but what makes this man stand out is that he has a dark blue Transer with a strange design that is not either the marks of the Satellite Admins, a device on his ear… and is that a antenna on his head?

The man checked his Transer. "Hmm, abnormally high levels of Z waves." The man said seriously. "I'll need to do a more through search here…"

He looked around. "What on Earth is going on in this town?" He muttered. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this or my name isn't Bob Copper!" The man now known as Bob Copper proclaimed.

"Hey!" Natsuru shouted. "Who the heck are you!" "Th-Thief! Help! Police!" Geo stammered. Umi got into a battle stance.

He noticed Geo and the gang and sweat dropped. "Aw, I did it again!" He walked up to Geo and the crew. "I'm sorry to surprise you, kids! When I really get into my work, I kinda forget my surroundings. So I'm not a thief, calm down!" Bob Copper calmed them down.

"Then who are you?" Shizuku demanded. "And why are you randomly busting into people's houses?" Hikaru added.

The man cleared his throat. "The name's Bob Copper. I got a lead, so I'm here to do some investigating here in your town!" He stated. "So you're a detective?" Mikoto asked confusedly.

"Yeppers!" Bob nodded. "Now how about calming down?" He asked.

"…If you're really a cop… Then what are you investigating?" Geo asked meekly.

"The incident with the truck and the incident at AMAKEN a few days ago in the SpaceSim." Copper explained. "But I thought they were all taken care of." Geo asked confusedly.

"Yes, that's true. They were. But there's something they have in common." Copper narrowed his eyes. "They were both covered in Z waves. We detected some of that special kind of wave, and I don't know what kind of thing is giving them off, but it's my job to find the source." Copper explained.

'H-He's talking about waves the FM-ians make!' Geo thought to himself uneasily then spoke. "…S-So what if you find the source? Then…?"

"It's probably a bad thing for humans. Waves and radiation after all. So obviously, I'll destroy it when I find it." Copper smirked as he made a finger gun and shouted "Bang! Yeah?"

'Mega!' Geo thought in horror as he imagined what will happen if Copper found Mega. Copper cleared his throat. "Anyway, this area…No… Actually… this house is giving off very strong Z waves. You noticed anything you and your friends encountered, boy?" Copper asked Geo seriously.

"S-Strange…?" Geo stammered. The Magic Knights and Kamphers got in a group huddle. "What should we do? We can't tell this guy about Mega and the FM-ians!" Natsuru whispered. "Yes, it will cause a world wide panic and Geo will be in the center of it all." Fuu nodded. "So keeping our mouths shut is a good idea." Akane suggested, they nodded in agreement.

"The other places I checked out, you… you were at AMAKEN when it happened, and with that new hoping new band, the Mew Lights were there also, right Geo Stelar?" Copper asked. Geo turned pale. 'H-How did he know about me and the Neo Mew Mews?' Geo thought to himself uneasily.

'How did he know who Geo and the Neo Mews are?' Umi thought to herself.

"H-How did you know my name?" Geo asked uneasily. "I put any and all info related to Z waves into my Transer as reference. So, during the AMAKEN incident, you were exposed to a large quantity of Z waves… Also, when I paid a visit to the Mew Lights at their hotel, they were giving away even bigger amounts of Z waves. So that explains why you and those five girls got Z waves coming out the ears from you now." Copper explained. Geo gulped.

"You been feeling OK? Nothing odd with your body?" He narrowed his eyes at Geo. "Uh… nope!" Mikoto grinned nervously. 'It's not like we can tell you Geo can fuse with a alien and he and the Neo Mews can turn into EM waves.' Shizuku thought to herself.

"All of you are telling me the truth?" Copper questioned. "Then have you seen any monsters around?" "Uh nope!" Hikaru sweat dropped. "Everyone knows monsters are nothing but fairy tales!" Geo smiled nervously and thought 'Although an alien does live in my Transer…'

"Hmm…" Copper looked at them questionably. "Well, I'll be on my way then. Thanks for your help and cooperation." Copper acknowledged as he exited the Stelar household.

"Another problem…" Geo sighed. "We got to hurry and find Mega!" Fuu shouted. The gang nodded in agreement and exited the house.

When they were near Vista Point, they saw the Neo Mews walking up to them. "Guys, did a guy named Copper came here to Echo Ridge?" Susie asked worriedly.

"Yeah. And he said he's investigating the incidents. If he finds Mega…" Geo doesn't want to say it. "Well, he was rude, asking us if we were infected with Z waves after he barged into our room!" Carrie huffed. "Anyway…" Rhonda began. "We got to find Mega and fast before this Copper guy does."

When the Starforce entered Vista Point, Geo called "Mega! Where are you!" Suddenly, they heard a beautiful music song.

"That song… it's beautiful…" Akane gasped in awe. When they got on the metal platform, they turned to see a young girl there, playing a yellow guitar.

The girl was about Geo's age, she has dark pink hair, wore a pink hoodie with pink buns on the top with a music note, on the front, green eyes, pink and white long sleeve gloves, bright green shorts with pink and white, finally she has dark blue boots with light blue markings on the front.

Geo's eyes laid on the girl as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world. She stopped and noticed Geo and his 'friends' and smiled a little.

"Do you need to use this space?" She asked politely. "I'll be done in a second. Please wait." Geo was silent as he and the others waited 1 minute till she was done.

She sighed in relief and said "Finished! So what do you think?" She asked cheerfully. "Um… nice song." Geo smiled meekly.

"You think so?" She asked before sighing in relief again. "That's a relief. It's a new song I just made up. I wonder if my mama can hear it." She looked up.

"Your mama?" Akane asked. "So, you're playing that song for your mama?" Geo asked. "Yep. I composed songs for my mama. My mama is always very happy. Whenever I play a new song of mine for her." The girl turned to the sky and smiled.

"Did you hear that, mama? I composed a great song." The girl turned to Geo and the others. "Sorry to have made you wait. I'm going to get going now. Bye!" The girl closed her eyes and smiled and left.

Geo was silent. "Heh, heh, heh. Do I sense love in the air?" Mega's voice laughed. Geo was surprised as he saw Mega back in his Transer.

"M-Mega! Where did you come from! And where were you!" He shouted. "The music caught my attention, so I took a look. I felt the loneliness waves that attracted FM-ians coming from the music she was playing." Mega explained.

"Loneliness waves?" Shizuku muttered. "It's a peculiar frequency that people with loneliness in their hearts carry, kid." Mega explained. "And what about the FM-ians?" Nikki asked.

"Cool it, monkey girl. There ain't any around." Mega assured her. "Oh yeah! Mega, do you know about Z waves?" Geo asked.

"You mean the waves us FM-ians transmit?" Mega asked. "I knew it!" Geo proclaimed. "Earlier, there were this strange man named Bob Copper and he came to the house, looking for Z waves." Geo explained.

"And when he said when he found it, he'd destroy it!" Umi added. "Wow, I'm touched! You came looking for me cause little Geo cared about me." Mega teased. "S-Shut up, Mega! It's nothing like that!" Geo shouted, embarrassed.

"Aw, just admit it already, kid!" Mega then realized something. "Oh yeah. Do you know that girl that was here?" "Nope. First time I saw her." Geo answered. "That's good." Mega sighed in relief. "Why?" Natsuru asked. "Nothing. Come on, let's head home." Mega suggested. "We'll escort you if those kids show up again." Susie offered. "Thanks." Geo meekly smiled.

When they exited Vista Point, they heard "Argh! What the hey!" It was Luna and boy she sounds angry! "The Z waves are acting up all of a sudden! If this keeps up, I won't get a good read out!" It was also Copper's voice as well.

Then Geo and the gang saw the Luna gang walked up to them. "Let me guess… You're gonna try to convince Geo to come to school again?" Rhonda frowned. "Geez, don't you guys ever quit?" Umi folded her arms.

"For once… We're not going to! And mind your own business!" Luna yelled, a angry vein on her forehead. "Yeah! Mind your own bee-waxes! We just got scooped by some guy named Copper just now!" Bud covered his mouth. "Not again, Bud!" Zack slapped his head and groaned. Luna turned to her gang with an angry glare.

"Men should learn to shut up! Having to show that old man what was in my Transer was humiliating! Come on, Bud and Zack! Let's go." Luna stomped off to Vista Point. Bud and Zack turned to each other nervously.

"M-Man, she's really steamed now…" Bud stammered. "Y-Yeah. Something tells me she's not gonna let us go." Zack nodded. "I feel bad for the Prez, but Sonia Strumm's live concert is tomorrow." Bud sighed. "Yeah…" Zack nodded sadly. "I want to get home early and rest up. We finally got those tickets, and I really wanted to see her in person."

"Um… Who's Sonia Strumm?" Geo asked confusedly. That made Bud and Zack gasped. "You-You don't know who Sonia Strumm is! Sonic Strumm is the hottest musician around on the charts! Bud and I are both members of the Sonia Strumm Fan Club!" Zack shouted with fire burning in his eyes. "Dorks…" Carrie snickered. "Sonia's gonna have a concert tomorrow, right here in Echo Ridge!"

"Why what a surprise, us too!" Susie grinned. "H-Huh! You're those girls with Geo the other day before the truck incident." Bud gasped. "And come to think of it, they were with him during that incident at AMAKEN! Could they… the number 3 ranked music band in the Most Popular Singers/Bands, the Mew Lights?" Zack stammered. "That's us!" Nikki grinned.

"B-But should we make a break for it?" Bud stammered. Zack turned to Bud with a bored look. "Look Bud," He began. "We can see the Prez every day. But do you think we'll miss Sonia's concert?" "…I'm sure the Prez will let it go this time."

"BUD! ZACK! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE NOW!" Luna's angry scream could be heard throughout Echo Ridge, Geo and the gang covered their ears. Bud and Zack panicked and ran away.

"Those two have it rough…" Shizuku sighed. Geo gasped as he and the gang saw Copper looking around.

"If he sees you in my Transer, I'll probably be on Electopia's Most Wanted 220X!" Geo panicked. "Hide!" Rhonda issued, everyone hid as Copper came near. He looked around.

"That's funny. I thought some strong Z waves were coming from this area, but… Hmm…" Copper rubbed his chin, then walked away.

"That was a close one!" Hikaru sighed in relief as the gang got out of hiding. "Is that the old Copper guy you mentioned?" Mega asked. "Yeah." Geo nodded. "You got some guts, kid, keeping our secret. Maybe we can see his secret?" Mega said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh no… No, no, no! We're not going to do that!" Geo protested. "Then let's go ask Copper…" Mega smirked. "Oh fine…" Geo sighed.

The Starforce pulse in and got near as close to Copper.

"Okay. Let's go inside his Transer!" Mega shouted. Suddenly, Copper's Transer acted up and he checked it.

"Wh-What!" He gasped. "The Z wave counter reading is rising through the roof! Too much Z wave exposure is bad for my health. Activate Z Wave Reflector!" Copper pushed a button and a pink energy shield appeared around him. "Now!" Mega shouted. "W-Wait, MegaMan!" Finny gasped, but it was too late! As MegaMan jumped, he was pushed back.

"Geo!" MegaMan's allies gasped as they rushed to his aid. "Oh man… what was that?" MegaMan gawked. "A Z wave reflector barrier! I thought humans don't have that technology yet! Who the heck is he!" Mega gasped.

"Hmm…" Linda thought about it. "We can't go into his Transer as long as he still has his trump card. So my bet is we need to knock him out." Linda figured. "My bet is if we can use that baseball machine, we can knock out Copper with it." Nikki added. "Good eye! Now let's do this!" Mega shouted. "Right on!" Akane cheered while MegaMan sighed.

The Starforce pulse out and went to the baseball machine, but it was locked. They learn about a kid named Joe who owns it, they went to him, but he said he won't tell them where he hid the PitcherMan Navi Card. Umi and Shizuku volunteered to go into his Transer and they learn that Joe hid it under the bench in Vista Point. They got the Navi card and Geo activated it. But it didn't work, so the Starforce pulse in and went into it and deleted the viruses in it. Geo got some new Battle Cards after the battle.

Back in the real world, Mega was telling his plan. "Okay, here's the plan. I'll lure the old man here and Geo will hit him good with the PitcherMan card. Got it?" Mega told Geo. "R-Right." Geo nodded.

2 minutes later, Geo and his allies hit near the train with the baseball machine in the same position, only turned.

"Mega sure is taking awhile…" Natsuru frowned. "I hope he didn't get caught by Copper." Mikoto prayed. "Wait, you source of Z waves!" They heard Copper's voice shouted as they saw Mega getting near the machine.

Copper wheezed. "It finally stopped." He panted. "Now!" Mega shouted. "Right! PitcherMan Navi Card! Card In!" Geo inserted the card. A Navi that looks like a humanoid baseball appeared and threw a baseball at Copper, he was knocked out and he groaned as swirly eyes appeared on his eyes.

"Nice pitch and a cunning strike! Or should I say, a dead ball?" Mega laughed. The gang got near him.

"I-Is he…" Akane gasped. "Relax. He's only knocked out. Now let's check in his Transer!" Mega smirked. Geo gulped

The Starforce pulse in and went into Copper's Transer. "Okay, I'll read it out." Mikoto volunteered.

"This is the Transer of Satella Police Detective Bob Copper, charged with the task of totally eradicated Z wave radiation. Investigation notes… Z waves are EM radiation given off by extraterrestrial beings whose bodies are made of electromagnetic waves in the RF spectrum. Location where incidents have occurred thought be related to Z waves are A point at 1786Hz B point at 2317Hz C point at 2109kHz. Observed from coordinates 19283 87347 1349. Geo Stelar and the Mew Lights are primary suspects."

"Who the heck are the Satella Police?" Mega asked. "I asked my dad that once. He said they are a group under the Force Satellite's control. They deal with things regular police can't do." MegaMan explained.

"I see. Having them on our tail is asking for trouble. Akane, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Mega smirked. "Heck yeah…" Akane grinned evilly as she and Mega dragged MegaMan back into Copper's Transer. "Oh… dear…" Linda sighed. "Sometimes I don't get Mega and Akane, Princess Linda." Finny nodded.

"H-Hey! We're going to be in so much trouble from the law, erasing a officer's stuff!" MegaMan panicked. "Shut up, kid!" Mega snapped. "Yeah, so let the masterminds get us off this guy's wanted list!" Akane added as she and Mega deleted the data. MegaMan and Akane got back on the Wave Road.

"Mega…" MegaMan muttered. "When will you learn, Akane?" Natsuru shook her head in a disapproval way. "Let's get out of here before he wakes up." Fuu suggested, the Starforce nodded as they head out of Vista Point and out of Copper's sight.

"Ugh… where am I?" Copper moaned as he got up and rubbed his head. "Oh yeah! I was chasing something! Oh! Z Waves I chased some strong ones here. And the readings are…?" When he checked his Transer, he turned pale at the sight. There was nothing on it!

"M-M-My data is all g-g-gone! Grr!" Copper shook his hand at the sky. "Confounded Z waves! I'll get you if it's the last thing I'll do!" He swore angrily as he ran out of sight.

MegaMan and friends have avoided the Satella Police Detective, Bob Copper. But who is the mysterious young girl that Geo is falling over heels for?

To Be Continued…

Next time: The Lonely Singer: Part 2: The Loneliness in Sonia's Heart

A/n: Next time will have Sonia Strumm transform into Harp Note and part 3 will have MegaMan and friends fight her and help her overcome her loneliness. Stay tune!

Update: Tailsmos4ever pointed out I should stop picking on Luna, he's right. I'm not a Luna Platz hater. So I didn't know I was bashing her. She's a important member of the cast, so I will fix that in the next chapter. Again, I'm not a Luna hater.


	7. The Lonely Singer: Part 2

Chapter 7: The Lonely Singer: Part 2: The Loneliness in Sonia's Heart

(The next morning…)

Geo got up and yawned. "Morning already…?" Geo muttered. Then he checked his Transer. "…Mega?" He asked.

"I'm here today." Mega assured him. Then, the doorbell rang. "It better not be Copper…" Hikaru frowned. Geo gulped as he got dressed as he and his guests went downstairs.

"Who is it?" Geo asked. Suddenly, a man who is dressed in a fancy suit bust in, looking around.

'Sonia! Sonia is missing!" The man panicked as he looked around some more. "Sonia! Where are you!"

"Um… Who are you mister?" Geo asked meekly again. The man noticed Geo and company and sweat dropped. "Oh! I did it again!" He sighed.

"Déjà vu…" Natsuru muttered. "Sorry to surprise you like that, everyone! I'm looking for someone, uh…. Um…" The man sweat dropped again. "I'm not a thief or anything, so please stay calm!" He assured.

"So, are you looking for a kid named Sonia?" Geo asked. "How did you know!" The man gasped. "We heard you blurted it out." Fuu told him. The man sweat dropped again.

"And no, we didn't see her." Geo added. "Oh? Sorry about that!" The man chuckled nervously. "So, have you kids seen Sonia Strumm around? You know what she looks like, yes?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, no…" Shizuku stated coldly. "WHAT!" The man roared. "You never saw what she looks like! You kids need to watch more TV other than watching some stupid stars at night!" "Hey…" Geo face faulted as Mega snickered.

"How do you make conversations at school!" He added. "I don't go to school, okay?" Geo stated meekly. "How come?" The man asked. "Personal reasons…" Geo shrugged.

"Never mind that! I need to find Sonia! We have a live concert tonight! I'm Sonia's manager. If you see her, contact me!" Sonia's manager shouted as he exited.

"Geo…" Hikaru stated seriously. "I sense a really greedy aura coming from that manager. So telling him about Sonia's a big no no." "Um… right." Geo nodded meekly. 'Sonia… could she be that girl I met at Vista Point?' A image of the mystery girl appeared in his mind as he blushed.

"Let's take a walk outside and look for your future girlfriend." Mega joked. "She is not my future girlfriend!" Geo shouted as he blushed again. "Oh I don't know about that…" Mikoto grinned mischievously.

"Let's just go! Sheese…." Geo huffed as he exited the house, the Magic Knights and Kampfers couldn't help but snickered at the sight. Geo got that mystery girl on his mind! They exited.

When they got outside, Geo's Help Signal acted up. "Sounds like someone needs help." Geo stated. "Well, let's go help him or her." Umi suggested.

As they were walking towards Vista Point. Fuu brought up something. "You know, maybe we were too hard on Luna cause she's a elementary school student and we're high school students. Maybe they were trying to help Geo come to school?" "Maybe you're right." Akane nodded in agreement. Geo was silent.

The gang got to Vista Point and looked for the source of the Help Signal. "I wonder where the source of the help signal is coming from?" Geo asked he looked around. Suddenly, someone peeked out from behind the train.

"It's you!" The girl from yesterday gasped. Geo turned to see the girl from before. His eyes laid on her as the girl also laid her eyes on him. The girl rushed towards him.

"Please! Hide me!" She pleaded. "A-Are you Sonia Strumm?" Geo stammered. 'What is this feeling I feel? Is it because I'm seeing this girl?' Geo thought to himself. "…Yes." Sonia nodded silently. 'Uh oh.' Mega thought. 'I'm detecting loneliness waves at max. She could attract FM-ians at any time.'

"Some guy said he's looking for you cause of your live concert." Hikaru explained. Sonia frowned.

"He can just cancel it. He only wants to hold it for his own selfish reasons." Sonia said bitterly, then turned to Geo in a pleading look. "…Please. I don't want to go back. Take me where no one will find me. Please." Sonia pleaded.

"A place where no one will find her. Any ideas?" Akane asked. "Hmm…" Geo thought about it, before he can answer, they heard Sonia's manager shouting for Sonia.

Sonia gasped. "Hide!" Shizuku issued as Geo and the gang including Sonia hid behind the train. Sonia's manager came in, looking around.

"Argh!" He frowned. "Where could she be? If I cancel the concert, it'll be my neck… I have to find her no matter what. I won't let that 3rd ranked band, the Mew Lights take her place! Sonia Strumm will always be ranked 1st! And I can't believe that loser Relt Gordon got such a successful band. Well I'll show him!" He muttered angrily as he left. Geo and the gang got out of hiding.

"What a creep…" Mikoto frowned. "Yeah. He has no right to bad mouth the Mew Lights like that!" Umi nodded. Geo then thought of something.

"Maybe we should take Sonia to AMAKEN? Mr. Boreal will let you hide…" Geo suggested. 'Well, aren't you being the gentleman? It's not like you. Dare I say it's love?' Mega smirked. "Sh-Shut up Mega! I just understand how she feels… That's why I'm going to help her!" Geo whispered angrily.

"…Who are you talking to?" Sonia titled her head curiously. Geo turned to her with a nervous smile. "Uh… no one! Just myself! A-Anyway, let's get you to AMAKEN." Geo suggested. "Yeah." Sonia nodded.

As they began leaving Vista Point, Zack was walking up till he saw the gang and one girl with them passing by him.

"Wasn't that Geo and those people I just passed by? That girl they were with looks kinda familiar. …Meh, whatever. Today is Sonia's concert!" Zack then exercise.

The gang arrived at AMAKEN and went into Mr. Boreal's lab. He was talking to Relt and the Neo Mews about helping out with their first concert in Geo's world. They noticed the gang and smiled.

"Hey everyone. What brings you all here?" He noticed Sonia with Geo and smiled even more. "Oh? And I see Geo made another friend." "Is that…" Relt couldn't believe his eyes. "Sonia Strumm? Why Geo… You have her as a girlfriend!" Relt grinned. "Um… Actually…" Geo rubbed the back of his head nervously as he explained the situation.

"Um, is it okay for her to stay here for a bit…?" Geo asked. "Well, that's a surprise request for you to make, Geo. Maybe she can help out with the fireworks device I'm working on for the Mew Lights' first concert tomorrow after Sonia's." Mr. Boreal offered, then brought up another question. "…Did something happen at home?" He asked Sonia.

"…Um. Something like that…" Sonia nodded sadly. "So can I stay?" She asked. "Hmm, you look like you got some troubles." Mr. Boreal suspected.

"It has to be your manager, isn't it?" Relt frowned. "Y-Yes." Sonia meekly nodded.

"We all have something troubling us. There isn't a person alive who doesn't. When I was your age, I had things happen in my family all the time. So it's okay for you to stay here today." Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much!" Sonia bowed gratefully. "But make sure you go home tomorrow, deal? Your parents are probably more worried about you than you think." Mr. Boreal added. Sonia looked down in sadness.

"Hey Geo. Wanna help us on setting up for our concert tomorrow?" Susie offered. "Um… I can't." Geo shook his head no. Sonia turned to Geo.

"So, your name's Geo… You've helped me so much, and I didn't even ask. I'm sorry… And…" Sonia blushed while Geo did the same. "Thank you." "Y-You're welcome…" Geo smiled nervously.

"Hey." Mr. Boreal smiled. "Now is a good opportunely for you two to form a BrotherBand." That made Geo and Sonia gasped. "Your dad always say anything you can't solve on your own, can be overcome with the help of a friend. Other people can make us stronger. And we can give other people strength too. If every person on this planet were connected by BrotherBands, we'd all live in a wonderful world where we could support other." Mr. Boreal grinned.

"But…But…" Geo stammered. 'I can't share my info with her about an alien living in my Transer and he and I become EM waves!' Geo thought to himself. "Well, give it some thought soon." Relt smiled. Geo turned to the guests. "Um… why don't you stay here and help out with the concert? I'll meet you back home." Geo meekly smiled as he left. Mr. Boreal turned to Sonia.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Sonia. That kid has his reasons for why he's not keen on getting close to other people." Sonia was silent.

Geo was near the entrance to Mr. Boreal's lab and checked his Transer. "BrotherBand, huh?" Geo sighed.

Mega chuckled. "Admit it, kid! You want to become Brothers!" Mega smirked. "W-What are you talking about? I can't…" Geo stammered. "You have to trade secrets when you form a BrotherBand, right?" Geo started then continued.

"I can't tell even a Brother that I've got a weird freeloading alien living in my Transer!" Geo sighed. "FREELOADER! Why I oughta!" Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Eh? What's going on?" Geo asked. "A blackout?" "What happened to the emergency backup generator!" Mr. Boreal gasped.

"This ain't a normal blackout." Mega frowned. "What do you mean by that?" Geo asked Mega. "Putt on your Visualizer, kid." Mega ordered. Geo nodded and put on his Visualizer. He saw strange black things on the Wave Road.

"What the…" Geo gasped. "That's the Z wave old man Copper was chasing! That's what it looks like when a bunch of Z waves collect and create EM viruses. If we leave it alone, it might call an FM-ian. And it's not gonna go away by itself. But whatever, it's got nothing to do with us." Mega huffed.

"Mega… How could you say things like that! Sonia could be in trouble! I'm going to help her no matter what! And if you refused, you can find a new host!" Geo shouted. "Ugh…" Mega snarled. "Fine, whatever! Don't blame me if you get hurt kid. With Boral and Gordon in the room, Susie and the others can't get on the Wave Road without them looking. So we have to go solo on this one!" Mega shouted.

"Right. How many do we have to destroy?" Geo asked. "5 in total. But I doubt you can do it by yourself." Mega sarcastically remarked. Geo looked at Mega in his Transer with determination and said "Watch me."

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!" Geo transformed into MegaMan and appeared on the Wave Road. "Let's do this!" MegaMan shouted. 'He seems determined to help that girl. Ugh, why am I even helping him?' Mega thought to himself.

MegaMan found and deleted all the wave balls. "We did it! See? I told you I could do it!" MegaMan cheered. "Not bad… for a rookie." Mega commented. "Now to ask Sonia if we can be Brothers." MegaMan smiled meekly. "Aha. I knew it! You have a crush on her!" Mega smirked as MegaMan gave him a dirty look as he pulsed out. As Geo returned to normal. Mega brought something up.

"By the way, that Sonia girl smells like trouble." Mega stated. "Huh?" Geo blinked. "Never mind. It's nothing." Mega stated.

Geo walked to the group in the lab. "Geo! Where were you?" Mr. Boreal gasped. "Um, I was in the bathroom." Geo answered. Sonia stepped forward. "Geo… Um… If it is okay, I would like to talk to you on the roof." Sonia suggested. "Um… okay." Geo meekly nodded as the two of them head to the roof. Geo's allies watched them go.

"I smell love in the air!" Nikki grinned. "Yeah… But I got a bad feeling about this." Rhonda tensed. "Hey!" A rude voice called out.

With Geo and Sonia…

Geo and Sonia were facing each other. "I'm sorry for holding you up like this." Sonia apologized. "I… um…" Geo was a lost for words. Sonia turned to the sky.

"The sky is gorgeous, isn't it?" Sonia asked. "…Yeah." Geo nodded. "I wonder if Heaven is beyond those clouds…" Sonia sighed sadly. Geo was silent.

"When I look up at the sky, I feel like I can hear my mama's voice." Geo was silent as Sonia began explaining her sad story.

"I lived with my mama, just the two of us… My mama's body was always weak, and she was sick in bed a lot. Nothing changed for a year. I wanted to make her happy, so I thought of all these different things. That's when I started singing whatever came to mind for her. I sang about flowers in the Spring, the sea in the Summer, the leaves changing colors in the Fall, and snow in the Winter… I sang about whatever I saw outside my window – all the pretty things, and fun things. I turned them into songs for my mama to listen to and enjoy. And she really did enjoy them. After awhile, we wrote songs and sang together. Music was the thread that held us together… Then one day, there was a audition being held that was sponsored by a TV station. Mama said I had natural talent, and that I should give it a shot. So I went to that audition, thinking that if I became a real singer, mama will be happy. That's when mama bought this guitar for me." Sonia showed Geo her guitar. "I practiced with all my heart, did the audition. And got picked, then made my debut. Mama got a lot of flowers and was happy. I sang harder than before because I wanted to make my mama even happier. But now I can't sing for my mama anymore…" Sonia said as tears began to form in her eyes. "Then… your mother is…" Geo doesn't want to say it. "Three months ago, she went to Heaven. I continued to sing for mama's sake because I wanted to make her happy… But now… since Mama is already gone. My greedy manager wants me to sing for my fans. He wants to make money. I… don't want to sing anymore…" Sonia sniffled then began to cried. "Sonia…" Geo said sadly as a vision of him visiting his dad's grave site three years ago with tears falling down his eyes occurred.

"Hey! Stop! You can't go in there!" Mr. Boreal's voice shouted. "Listen to what he's saying, you greedy slob!" Relt's voice also shouted. Then, the two of them plus the manager came in. and the manager looks steamed.

"Sonia!" He roared. "You caused a lot of trouble today, young lady! I had to cancel the concert because of you! Do you know ho much damage you've caused! Come on, we're leaving!" He turned to Geo with an angry glare.

"And you! You got a lot of nerve hiding her! If you or your friends get in my way again, I'll see you all in court!" Geo was taken back as he looked down. 'You're not gonna let him get away with that, are you!" Mega shouted in Geo's mind. Geo was silent.

"We're leaving, Sonia!" The manager huffed as he exited. Sonia looked at Geo with sad eyes as she too exited.

"Geo?" Mr. Boreal asked in concern. "You alright?" Relt asked also. "…I'm so weak…" Geo sighed sadly as he ran out. "Geo…" Mr. Boreal said quietly.

As Geo was at his house. "Hey! Wait!" Geo turned to see Bud and Zack running up to him.

"Hey Geo, you were at Vista Point this morning, right?" Zack questioned. Geo was silent. "Who was that person with you and your friends? Was it Sonia Strumm?" Zack added. "You have something to do with her concert being cancelled, don't you?" Zack questioned again.

"Hey! Say something! What happened!" Bud yelled. "This is a disaster, you know?" "I don't know anything…" Geo muttered. Zack was silent for 20 seconds till he replied "Meh, it's not like you know Sonia anyway…" Bud turned to Zack.

"Yeah, that's true. Besides, the real Sonia wouldn't hang out here… Man, when it rains, it pours. They cancelled the concert, and we're so going to get punished by the Prez for ditching yesterday…" Bud stammered.

"Hmm…" Zack scratched his chin. "That girl looked almost like the real Sonia Strumm. I hope I didn't make any trouble when I told Sonia's manager that I saw her get on a bus." Geo was silent.

"I wonder why she disappeared so suddenly?" Bud wondered. "She's a big star!" Zack added. "Maybe she thought Echo Ridge was a small town for a super star like her?" That's when Geo burst out in anger.

"You're wrong! You don't know anything about her! Even you two don't know anything about me!" Geo calmed down. Bud and Zack stared at him wide eyed.

(Meanwhile… back at AMAKEN…)

In Sonia's car, the manager was angry at this, the concert was cancelled and now Sonia's competition are gonna perform tonight.

"This is all your fault, Sonia! You're going to pay back for all the damages you caused with your singing! Do you understand!" The manager yelled. "N-No! I don't want to sing anymore! I don't want to sing for the likes of you!" Sonia protested. "My songs are only for making my mama happy!" "Bah! Who cares about your mother! Your song is a product! I raised you so I could get cash for your singing, and if you don't sing, I can't eat! Sing now!" The manager ordered.

"No! No!" Sonia screamed as she got out of the car and ran back into AMAKEN. She was near the fountain.

"Mama… please help me!" Sonia cried. "Poor, poor Sonia!" A female voice said deviously. "Making you sing so he can get rich… What a terrible adult, isn't he?" "W-Who's there?" Sonia stammered.

Suddenly, a gray living humanoid harp appeared in front of her. "My name is Lyra, and I am a lover of music." The being known as Lyra bowed before her. "You are a chosen one, Sonia. You have the ability to turn music into your strength. Your music is your own. If you were able to dispose those who would abuse your music, then your music will be yours. And then, you can keep your memory of your mama and your pristine… You must protect your song with your own hands." Lyra smirked evilly, but it wasn't an evil smirk.

"Protect my… own song?" Sonia repeated. "Take me within you. Once you do, I will lend you my powers… Powers to protect your music." Lyra offered. Sonia was silent as the manager ran up to her.

"Sonia!" He roared, but began to notice Lyra. "Who the heck are you? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Come on, Sonia! Let's go!" Sonia was silent for 50 seconds then she shouted "Please protect me, Lyra!" Lyra smirked as she went inside Sonia, a flash occurred.

When it cleared, Sonia now has yellow hair, has a pink helmet with blue visors, pink armor with a heart in the middle, a gray blue scarf, pink boots and finally, her guitar seems to be fused with Lyra.

"Wh-What the!" The manager gasped. "Thank you, Sonia for letting me in. Now let's show this pettiful human…" Lyra began then Sonia finished with "Revenge!" She played her guitar and fired a note at the manager, he screamed in agony as he was knocked out.

"Hehehe! Time to deal with the fans who abused your music by asking you to sing!" Lyra laughed, unknown to them, Rhonda was watching this from afar, she was silent as she went to get her friends.

Sonia Strumm has now become Harp Note! Can Geo save her from her sadness?

To Be Continued…

Next time: The Lonely Singer: Part 3: Forming a BrotherBand

A/n: Next time Geo and friends battle Harp Note and Geo will spare Lyra's life by allowing her to live with Sonia as long as she be good and Geo and Sonia will form their first BrotherBand, so stay tune! Also, I'm not a Zack and Bud hater also. I like those guys! (Smiles) And I need a song for Sonia and the Mew Lights to sing, two to be exact. So see you next time!


	8. The Lonely Singer: Part 3

A/N: The final part of the Sonia Strumm AKA Harp Note saga is here!

Chapter 8: The Lonely Singer: Part 3: Forming a BrotherBand

"Hey, there's someone coming, kid. Be careful and stay on your guard." Mega told Geo in his mind. Geo nodded as a police car came and when it stopped, Copper got out and ran out to Bud and Zack.

"You two, did anything odd happen in this area?" Copper questioned. "I found a large amount of Z waves, but when I got here, there wasn't anything out of place."

"No, nothing's happened around here." Bud shook his head no. "But more importantly, you're the one who put the Prez in a bad mood!" Zack yelled angrily. "And thanks to you, we got into so much trouble!"

"I was just doing my job and being true to my duty." Suddenly, Copper's Transer acted up, he inspected it and his eyes widen in shock. "The Z wave levels are sky-rocketing! It's coming from over there!" Suddenly, a guitar sound knocked out Copper.

"Are you alright?" Zack stammered before another guitar sound knocked Bud out as well. Zack gasped as another guitar sound knocked him out as well.

"What the!" Mega gasped. "Geo! Put on your Visualizer!" He issued. Geo nodded as he puts it on.

Geo gasped as he saw Sonia AKA Harp Note glaring at him. He ran up near her. "Sonia!" He gasped.

"Oh ho. Looks like that boy can see us." Lyra smirked. "Sonia?" Geo asked. "I knew it. She's been taken over. I figured this would happen, and by the looks of things, she's been taken over by Lyra. Man, I'm no good at dealing with… girls." Mega frowned.

"Sonia! Wake up! You're being controlled by an alien!" Geo pleaded. Lyra appeared besides Harp Note.

She chuckled deviously. "Please don't get in our way of destroying this town. Harp Note… Unleash our virus army and give this bad boy a permanent nap!" Lyra ordered. Harp Note nodded as she played her guitar and an army of EM viruses appeared and began wrecking the town and chasing people.

Harp Note then fired a music note at Geo, he was frozen in shock, but then, Akane in Kampfer form appeared and grabbed Geo and got him out of the note's range.

"What's this?" Lyra asked amused as the Neo Mews, Magic Knights and remaining Kampfers appeared in their battle ready forms. "More helpers… and they can see us too! Ah well, it doesn't matter. Let's go, Harp Note!" Lyra laughed as Harp Note jumped into the Wave Road and ran.

"Geo! You okay!" Susie shouted in worry as she helped Geo up. "I…I have to save her!" Geo shouted. "Forget it, kid!" Akane frowned. "She's been taken over by that FM-ian and we have to delete both her and that FM-ian!"

"Akane! How could you say such a thing!" Fuu gasped. "We cannot kill her! She's a human being!" Natsuru added. "Please…" Geo pleaded as he clenched his fists. "Please give me a chance to talk to her and maybe convince that FM-ian to be on our side…"

"Are you crazy, kid! All FM-ians are evil!" Mega shouted. "Well what about you! Are you evil too? But yet… you didn't do anything evil… You helped people!" Geo shouted. Mega was silent.

"Mega…" Linda began. "Please let Geo try to talk to Sonia." She pleaded. "Yes, please Mega!" Finny nodded in agreement.

Mega was silent for 25 seconds then he sighed. "Alright, alright! But know this, Lyra is a FM-ian who can control and use music notes. So pulse in and go after her!"

"We'll handle the virus army, you go after Sonia!" Carrie told him. Geo nodded and shouted "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!" Geo Wave Changed into MegaMan and jumped into the Wave Road and goes after Harp Note while the rest of the Starforce deal with Lyra's virus army.

MegaMan had to fired some music notes to proceed, after that, he cornered Harp Note.

"Geo… please stop following me… I don't want to fight you…" Harp Note stammered. "I'm… I'm the same as you!" MegaMan shouted. "What's the same! You can't understand how I feel!" Harp Note yelled as she made a flying music platform appear and jumped on it and flew away.

"Mega, how come we can't jump after them?" MegaMan asked. "If it was just me, I could make it, but with you as MegaMan, nope, no can do." Mega stated. MegaMan got a closer look and saw a Wave Road leading to AMAKEN.

"We can corner her at Mr. Boreal's lab! This time…" MegaMan clenched his fist. "I will protect her this time!" He shouted with confidence. Mega was silent as MegaMan jumped on the Wave Road and headed to AMAKEN.

MegaMan got to AMAKEN and had to deal with even more music notes, soon, he made it to the top and cornered Harp Note.

MegaMan and Harp Note were glaring at each other. "Sonia…" MegaMan whispered. "Why do you want to stop me so badly…?" Harp Note questioned.

"I understand how you feel…" MegaMan reasoned. "Sonia… I mean Harp Note. You can't let his nonsense lead you astray. There is no one in this planet who can truly know how another human being feels. That boy is a bad boy, trying to trick you. If you don't get rid of him now, you will only regret it later." Lyra stated. Harp Note got her guitar ready. "…Don't… get… in my way…" Harp Note stated coldly.

"Heh, I see you're just as good a sweet talker as ever, Lyra…" Mega frowned. "What are you talking about, Mega!" MegaMan demanded as Lyra appeared beside Harp Note.

"It's been awhile, Mega… Sorry, but would you mind staying out of my way? After all, the fun is just about to begin. I'm going to use Sonia and the power of music to control Planet Earth." Lyra smirked. "So, what are you planning to do with that boy?" Lyra added.

"I only have one goal…" Mega stated coldly. "To have my revenge on the FM King." Mega growled. "I see. The higher ups have their eyes on you and have been looking for you, since you stole the Andromeda Key from the vault back on Planet FM." Lyra frowned.

"I usually don't like to beat up ladies… And since you were nice enough to tell me about the higher ups, I won't hurt you too bad." Mega smirked. "Hee hee hee. How kind of you. But we're going to do what I like this time."

"I'm not going to let you get in my way." Lyra frowned. "Then we don't have a choice. Sometimes, you've gotta do what you gotta do." Mega countered. "If you go easy on me because I'm a woman, you have another thing coming! Come on, Harp Note!" Lyra shouted as she went back into Harp Note's guitar.

"What are you guys talking about?" MegaMan demanded. "Nothing that concerns you! So let's go buck wild on them!" Mega shouted. "Sonia…" MegaMan said with determination. "I will save you!" He shouted as he got out a Battle Card with missiles.

**MegaMan VS Harp Note: Theme: HeroMan Trailer English Theme Instrumental Version**

"Rader Missile V1! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and turned into a missile launcher, MegaMan fired 5 missiles at Harp Note, damaging her a little. "You will never understand how I feel! No one will!" Harp Note shouted in anger as she made three speakers and played her guitar and fired five notes. MegaMan swiftly dodged them and shouted "Long Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed it up and Mega ate it and became the Long Sword. "Wide Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" Harp Note yelled as she inserted the Battle Card into her guitar's slot and the tip became the Wide Sword and the two of them clashed swords. Meanwhile, down below, Mr. Boreal and Relt got outside and noticed some lighting and strikes occurring. "What on earth?" Relt gasped in shock. "What the devil is going on up there?" Mr. Boreal wondered. People were starting to notice it too, but one person from afar, a mysterious boy who is in shadows was watching. (I'll give you a hint! He has green hair and is nice too.) Harp Note managed to slash MegaMan three times. But MegaMan slashed her three times. "Gatling V1! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a gatling gun. MegaMan fired shots at Harp Note multiple times, giving her added damage. "Heart Song!" Harp Note shouted as she played her guitar and made a huge heart appear and hit MegaMan for some little damage. But MegaMan fired three charged shots at her, giving her some moderate damage. The battle lasted for 2 minutes and the battle have become a stalemate.

MegaMan and Harp Note were panting heavily. "I… must… protect… my music…" Harp Note panted.

"How long are you gonna continue saying that! Do you think your mom will be happy if she find out you're hurting people!" MegaMan questioned. "You don't know a thing about how I feel" Harp Note countered. "Of course I do! My…My dad's gone too." Harp Note was surprised.

"That's why I know what it's like to lose someone you loved so much and what's it liked to be force into things… In my case, it's about going to school… I'm scared of getting close to other people. I keep thinking; what if I found people I really liked? Maybe one day they'll disappear, just like my dad did. I became scared. That's why I didn't want to go to school. But the teacher's forced me to go anyway. It got so bad that I even thought running away and never coming back…" MegaMan explained sadly.

Harp Note was silent as tears began to form in her eyes. "The thing that stopped me was something my mom said to. She said , you don't have to go if you want to. When you think you're ready, then go. If my mom hadn't said that to me, maybe I would've end up doing something I may regret now. That's who I am, so that's why I understand you. And me and the others want to help you…" MegaMan smiled slightly.

"…You felt like that too?" Harp Note questioned. Lyra was silent as she thought about it. 'That boy's father… Could he be the one who avoided execution by the FM King…?' MegaMan nodded then continued.

"There's a lot of people waiting for your song. You don't have to sing if you don't want to. But one day, when you feel like singing again, you should sing for those people who loved your songs. I think." MegaMan smiled nervously.

Lyra appeared and stared at MegaMan. "Why aren't you finishing us off?" She questioned. "If we did, Geo will never forgive me and probably would tell me I'm selfish and irresponsible." Mega snorted. "I… understand…" Lyra sniffled. "If I go back to Planet FM, I will face punishment by the FM King. …I decided to stay with Sonia. I'm glad to meet Sonia and I want to learn more about the planet she lives on." Lyra smiled. "And I'll make sure Lyra doesn't act up again." Sonia nodded.

"Also… I'm going to give up singing till I feel it is okay to sing again." Harp Note stared at MegaMan as she blushed and MegaMan blushed.

"Oh brother…" Mega made fake gagging sounds. MegaMan went up to Harp Note and offered his hand with a small smiled. Harp Note gave a small smile as well as she gladly took it and MegaMan helped her up.

**"I told everyone on what happened, I was true to my word on convincing a FM-ian to join us in our fight against the other FM-ians. I told Sonia about the Neo Mew Mews and their secret and she promised to keep it a secret. Lyra managed to call off the virus army. After that… Me, Relt, the Neo Mews, Hikaru, Natsuru and their friends helped Sonia on building her perfect concert and with Relt's help, we managed to get Sonia's selfish manager fired. Then later tonight, Relt told the crowd when the stage is finished that Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights are gonna perform together.**

Geo and his guests were at Vista Point with a crowd, Bud and Zack were there. Relt was wearing a tux and came in with a smile.

"Alright. Are you ready for Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights to perform on concert together!" The crowd roared. "Also…" Relt cleared his throat. "Sonia told me this will be her last concert for now." The crowd gasped.

"What!" Bud stammered. "It can't be!" Zack gasped. "But don't worry!" Relt grinned. "She will return someday! Now let's give it up for Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights" Relt grinned again as the curtain rises to see Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights with their instruments ready. Sonia turned to Susie who smiled and Sonia shouted "1,2,3,4,5! Here we go!"

**Asayake wo matsu ****  
****Tokeru ashioto Someru gairoju****  
****Wake mo naku tada****  
****Omoigake naku Omoi hatenaku******

**Tenohira ni shimotta****  
****Agaku TOGE wo nigiru******

**TOKIO narasu oka he ****  
****Kaze nukeru oka made****  
****Koe ga karechiru made ****  
****Nake shagareru made****  
****GO WAY kowareru made******

**Asayake no naka****  
****Tomadoi mo sezu Nodo wo uruwasu****  
****Wake mo naku tada****  
****Kotoba ni dasazu Tamerai mo naku******

**Komiageru namida ni****  
****Minagirasu Egao de******

**TOKIO narasu oka he ****  
****Kaze nukeru oka made****  
****Koe ga karechiru made****  
****Nake shagareru made****  
****GO WAY kowareru made******

**Ano sora ni nokotta Aoi kage wa****  
****Ima wa boku no machi ni mo motareteiru******

**Aa Kimi ni ienakatta****  
****Aa Kimi ni ienakatta******

**TOKIO narasu oka he****  
****Kaze nukeru oka made****  
****Koe ga karechiru made****  
****Nake shagareru made****  
****GO WAY kowareru made**

The crowd roared with excitement as the two famous band/singer took a bow while Bud and Zack have tears falling down their face in a funny. Sonia sees Geo as he gave her a thumbs up and smile and his guests nodded and smiled. Sonia smiled.

Later after the concert…

Geo and the gang and Sonia were talking.

"Thank you all for coming to my last concert and performing with me." Sonia bowed gratefully. "Don't mention it." Susie smiled. "And thank you, Geo for helping me move on."

"I'm sure your mom was watching too." Geo gave a small smile. "Yeah…" Sonia nodded. "Well, it's time for me to go. I've got to try and make it by myself now." Sonia began to sob. "Sonia? What's wrong?" Natsuru gasped. "W-Why am I crying…? I told myself I have to be strong…" Sonia cried.

"Doh! She's crying!" Mega gawked. "I saw on a TV show recently on Earth, when you make a woman cry, you'll get arrested! Hurry before the cops come!" Mega panicked. "You honestly think that?" Carrie roared her eyes.

'What should I do…?' Geo thought frantically in his mind. Then something came to him in his dad's voice.

"Anything you can't solve on your own, can be overcome with the help of a friend. Other people can make us stronger, and we can give other people strength. If every person in the world were connected by BrotherBands, we'd all live in a wonderful world where we could support each other." A image of Geo's dad smiling appeared in Geo's mind.

"Sonia…" Geo said with determination. Sonia looked up. "Will you form a BrotherBand with me?" He asked. Sonia stopped crying as she heard that. "O-Of course! Here's to new Brothers!" Sonia smiled as Geo and Sonia made BrotherBands with each other.

"Way to go, Geo! Your first true friend and Brother!" Nikki smiled as she patted him on the back. "T-Thanks…" Geo smiled nervously.

"Well, I guess I better get going. But as long as we're Brothers, we will always be connected. I will work hard to find the new me. I bet you can find the new you someday, Geo!" Sonia closed her eyes and smiled as she held up her pinky, Geo did the same as he and Sonia hold pinkies. Suddenly, Shizuku noticed Copper coming this way.

"I'm detecting high amounts of Z waves!" He shouted. "Old man Copper is not gonna let us have a happy story." Shizuku frowned. "Leave that, to me. Just this once. Ready Sonia?" Lyra smirked. "Yep." Sonia smiled as she got out her guitar and played it and knocked out Copper.

"Well, I'm going this time. I'm confident we will meet again. Cause we're always connected." Sonia waved good bye so did Lyra from Sonia's guitar as she left.

"With BrotherBands, you will become stronger. Way to go Geo!" Susie smiled. "Yeah… Dad must be proud." Geo smiled. Suddenly, Geo's pendant started to light up.

"What's going on?" Umi gasped. "I don't know! My pendant started to light up all of a sudden!" Geo gasped. 10 seconds later, it stopped. "Could… it be a message from dad?" Geo wondered.

"Hey, let's get out of here before old man Copper wakes up!" Mega suggested. The gang nodded in agreement as Geo and his guests head home and the Neo Mews head back to their hotel with Relt waiting for them and praising them on the duo concert with Sonia.

Geo has made his first BrotherBand with Sonia, making her his first true friend. But why did his pendant lighted up all of a sudden? And why is Mega keen on getting revenge on the leader of Planet FM?

To be continued…

Next time: Cancer Bubbler's Challenge

A/n: That was a truly emotional chapter. Well if you like this chapter, wait till you see the comical Cancer Bubbler! So see you next time!


	9. Cancer Bubbler's Challenge

A/N: Here is chapter 9 with Cancer Bubbler!

Chapter 9: Cancer Bubbler's Challenge

**"Today is the grand opening of Big Wave, a shop where you can buy Battle Cards both normal and rare! So take it from me, Ken Suther, you will always find the best Battle Card to help you win against viruses! Cowabonga!" **

Geo and his guests were watching TV till the commercial for Big Wave came up. It's been 2 days since Geo made his first BrotherBand with Sonia and he seems a bit happy that he made his first friend. But Mega and the Stelars' guests teased him that Sonia may be more than a friend.

"A shop that sells Battle Cards, eh?" Hikaru grinned. "I say we take a look!"

"Hmm…" Geo rubbed his chin. "It's a good idea, Geo. Besides, you got to be more prepared for stronger viruses and FM-ians." Shizuku suggested.

Geo thought about it for 50 seocnds then smiled. "I guess it couldn't hurt to check out what Ken Sulther has to offer." "So we're going?" Mega asked from Geo's Transer.

"You know it!" Mikoto grinned.

Geo and the gang were near Big Wave, surprisingly, the Neo Mews were there also. They saw the commercial and offer to help Geo pay for whatever Battle Card he may choose from their duo concert last night and Relt gave them 40 percent of their pay being the kind manager he is. Also, Geo got an email from Sonia and he received a Harp Note Mega Battle Card as a thank you for being her Brother.

The gang entered the shop and were amazed to find a huge collection of Battle Cards and some kids looking at them. There were also surfboards in the back.

"Wow…" Geo gasped in awe. "Look at all those Battle Cards." Natsuru nodded in agreement.

"Welcome to Big Wave, dudes!" A man said happily.

He is about 29 years old, has light yellow hair in a ponytail, wore a red and yellow shirt with the words Big Wave on it with a necklace, dark green shorts with yellow flipflops, a bracelet on his left arm and he wore sunglasses.

"Are you Ken Suther?" Geo asked politely. "Indeed I am, dude. So what brings you to my shop? I get it, you're here to buy the new Stun Knuckle and Blazing Edge Battle Cards! They're really powerful." Ken smiled.

"Hmm…." Geo was in thought. 'Hey kid, those might give us an edge in battle. So I say, buy them! Or ask Susie and her friends to buy them.' Mega told him in his mind. 'If you say so.' Geo nodded.

"Susie." Geo asked. "Can you buy those Battle Cards for me?" He asked politely. "Sure, Geo." Susie smiled.

"That will be 17000 Zenny, please." Ken smiled. Susie got out her Zenny and paid for it.

"Hey…" Ken began. "You're the Mew Lights, aren't you, dudettes? Like, I'm a huge fan of your music! Who knew you began starting your career and got ranked number 3 so fast. And great show performing a due let with Sonia Strumm!" Ken smiled.

"Ah shucks." Nikki rubbed the back of her head nervously. "We're pretty popular since the concert."

"Here ya go, dude." Ken gave Geo the Stun Knuckle and Blazing Edge Battle Cards as he heard a request from a kid and went into the back to get the Battle Card he requested.

"Hey you!" A tiny voice shouted. Geo blinked as he and the gang turned to see a young boy glaring at them.

The boy was about 7 years old, has purple red hair, wore a red hat with a symbol on it and two pointy points at the top, a red jacket, white clothes with a special design, and finally black shoes.

"M-Me?" Geo blinked. "Yes, you! I can feel it, you have a FM-ian partner, do you? And those people… They can see EM Beings and the Wave Road, right?" The boy grinned.

"Who are you?" Akane asked confusedly. "Name's Claud Pincer, I have a FM-ian like that boy over there!" Claud pointed at Geo.

"I challenge you to a Wave Battle!" He proclaimed. "Wave…Battle?" Geo asked confusedly. "Let me explain, kid. Wave Battling is a sport favored by Planet FM and another, it's where EM Beings battle each other to prove who's the best. Heh, this kid looks weak, so this will be over with soon. We accept the challenge!" Mega shouted.

"M-Mega!" Geo stammered. "Good! Meet me above the Big Wave shop. You're going down!" Claud grinned as he ran out the front door.

"Mega! What if Geo got hurt!" Linda gasped. "Geo's getting stronger every time he fights, so no need to get worried, Linda." Carrie assured her. "I hope I can do this…" Geo gulped as he head out the door and Wave Changed into MegaMan with no one looking.

MegaMan jumped into the Wave Road and looked around. "Over here!" A voice shouted.

MegaMan turned to see a humanoid red crab who is about the same height as Claud. Mega couldn't help but laughed at MegaMan's opponent.

"Are you Claud in Wave Form?" MegaMan asked. "Yep!" The crab nodded. "Name's Cancer Bubbler, the merged Wave Form of me and my partner, Cancer, snip snip!"

"Before we fight, how did Cancer became your partner?" MegaMan asked. "He was probably really lonely and the loneliness must have attracted Cancer and Cancer must have agreed to be that Claud kid's friend." Mega pointed.

"Laugh while you can, cause this form will kick your butt, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler challenged. "Bring it, shorty!" Mega taunted.

A angry vein appeared on Cancer Bubbler's head. "Did you call me short! That's it! I won't show any mercy!"

Down below, The Neo Mews, Magic Knights and Kampfers were watching.

"That's Claud's Wave Form? He's a wimp!" Hikaru joked. "I don't know. Remember the saying, size doesn't matters?" Fuu warned.

"If that's the case, Geo and Mega could be in a tough fight." Rhonda nodded.

"Okay kid, say Wave Battle Set and finished it with Ride On!" Mega shouted.

"Um… Wave Battle Set!" MegaMan shouted. "Ride On!" Both MegaMan and Cancer Bubbler shouted.

**MegaMan VS Cancer Bubbler Round 1**

"Cancer Bubbles!" Cancer Bubbler shouted as he fired bubble shots from his claws, MegaMan dodged them. MegaMan fired Buster Shots at Cancer Bubbler for small damage "Ugh!" Cancer Bubbler growled as he charged at MegaMan and slashed him three times with his claws. "Let's try the new Battle Cards I got! Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a blazing sword. "Awesome!" MegaMan gasped in awe as he charged at Cancer Bubbler and slashed him three times for bigger damage. "Wide Wave V1! Battle Card! Predation!" Cancer Bubbler shouted as he tossed up a Battle Card and his claw ate the card. Cancer Bubbler fired a tidal wave at MegaMan, hitting him for medium damage and his Blazing Edge reverted back to Mega. "Plasma Gun V1! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Plasma Gun. MegaMan fired at Cancer Bubbler, giving him big damage! "Owowowowow!" Cancer Bubbler gawked as he was temporally stunned. "What just happened?" MegaMan blinked. "Every FM-ian and virus have a weakness to the four elements and Cancer Bubbler's weakness is electricity, good thinking, kid!" Mega commented. "Uh… thanks I guess. He's weaken by my Plasma Gun V1. So I better finish him off with a strong attack. Stun Knuckle! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a white fist. MegaMan charged at Cancer Bubbler. Cancer Bubbler's eyes widen as he shouted "Aw crud, snip snip!" As MegaMan punched Cancer Bubbler, he was knocked down and he lay on the ground, swirly eyes and all.

"Way to go, Geo!" Susie cheered. "M-My first Wave Battle and I won…" MegaMan sighed and smiled nervously. "Heh! How do you like us now!" Mega boasted.

Cancer Bubbler got up and stomped his feet. "No fair! No fair! You cheated, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler shouted. "Hey!" Natsuru shouted from below. "Geo beat you fair and square! Just admit you lost!"

"This ain't over, snip snip! I will train even harder and get even more powerful Battle Cards to beat you, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler continued to stomp his feet.

"Let's get out of here. That sore loser is getting on my nerves." Mega suggested. MegaMan meekly nodded and pulsed out.

Geo and his guests went home while the Neo Mews went back to their hotel.

MegaMan has won his first Wave Battle. Cancer Bubbler will come back to try to defeat MegaMan someday! But the next day will be a event that will change Geo…

To Be Continued…

Next time: School and the Satellite Admins: Unleashing the Power of the Stars!

A/n: Next time, Geo and gang will head to school to see what has changed, then the Satellite Admins will test Geo and Mega if they are worthy enough to be blessed with the Power of the Stars. See ya soon! Also, Gammtron, to answer your question about the song in the last chapter, that was the japanese theme to MegaMan ZX.


	10. The Satellite Admins: Part 1 of 2

Chapter 10: School and the Satellite Admins: Part 1 of 2: Heading to School for Once

A few days later after Geo's first Wave Battle.

**"Ugh…"**

Geo was in a world where everything is eerie white. Geo moaned as he got up. He looked around.

"Hey…" Geo gasped. "Where am I…?" He wondered.

"Hey Geo!" Mega called out. Geo checked his Transer. "Mega!" He gasped. "Where are we?" Mega asked in confusion.

"There isn't anything around. When and how did we end up here?" Mega added. "I don't know." Geo shrugged. "You are in your subconscious." 3 familiar and wise voices stated. Geo turned to see the three Satellite Admins in their shadow forms appeared in front of him.

Geo screamed as he backed up a little. "What the!" Geo gawked. "Geo…" The lion Admin stated. "How did you know my name?" Geo gasped.

"As for the one in your arm, it is the FM-ian named Omega-Xis, correct?" The dragon Admin asked. "They knew even my name…" Mega gawked. "Or is Omega-Xis really from the Planet FM?" The Pegasus Admin questioned.

"Hey!" Mega shouted. "I am from Planet FM! So who the heck are you three!" He demanded. "We are they who watch over you and the ones who brought Susie and her friends to this world as well as bringing Hikaru and Natsuru and their friends to this world as well." The lion Admin stated.

"And they who will continue to watch." The lion Admin added. "What are you talking about?" Geo questioned.

"Geo…" Mega began. "I sense a strange aura that feels kinda familiar when I feel Susie and her friends' EM Waves. Maybe they have the same aura as Susie and her friends' EM Waves." Mega questioned.

"Then, are they FM-ians!" Geo gasped. "We have come only to warn. Right now, your existence is very small… However, it will determine the ultimate fate of this planet and Susie's planet." The Pegasus Admin stated grimly.

"What does that mean?" Geo asked, he doesn't know what's going on. "You are the descendent of the legendary hero, Lan Xavier Hikari of the Net Society Era. You are the one who will continue his legacy as MegaMan. Remember that, Geo." The lion Admin stated as a white light appeared.

"Wait! Come back!" Geo shouted as he got up from bed and panted heavily. He looked around and sighed.

"Geo? Are you okay?" Shizuku asked in concern. "Y-Yeah." Geo meekly nodded.

But he was thinking. 'What was that about? Me being the descendent of someone named Lan Hikari? Now that they mentioned about it, I heard that name somewhere in a history file I read like Susie and her friends' last names.' Suddenly, Geo's pendant lighted up again.

"Hey, your pendant's acting up again!" Natsuru gasped. "What does it mean…?" Akane asked in confusion. Then the pendant stopped.

After Geo got dressed, he checked his Transer. "Hey Mega, do you have the same dream?" He asked. "Yeah, there were 3 strange EM Beings and they kept grumbling about you being a descendent of someone and destined to continue his legacy or something…" Mega stated. "What dream?" Fuu asked politely. Geo told them everything.

"I see…" Mikoto nodded. "Maybe it has something to do with your pendant glowing and stuff?" She added.

"Yeah… It also lit up when I formed my BrotherBand with Sonia. I'm beginning to think my pendant is something special…." Geo rubbed his chin.

"You seemed to care a lot about it." Umi commented. "Well, it's a memento of my dad." Geo stated.

"Let's try asking your mom about that pendant." Shizuku suggested.

"Uh… I saw Mrs. Stelar went somewhere when I got up this morning. A girl's got to keep her energy up." Hikaru smiled nervously.

"Maybe we should wait for her to come home?" Mega suggested. Geo and the others nodded in agreement.

Ten minutes later…

"I'm home!" Mrs. Stelar proclaimed as she entered the house.

"Hello everyone! So what are you all doing standing near the doorway?" She asked.

"Mom, where did you go?" Geo asked. "Well, actually…" Mrs. Stelar told Geo on where she gone to.

"You went to my school!" Geo gawked. "I met with your homeroom teacher. I got a message from him asking how you were." Mrs. Stelar smiled. Geo looked down in sadness.

"It sounds like he's a new teacher. It was the first time I spoke with him. He seems like a really nice teacher." Geo was quiet again.

"He was wondering how you were. I'm sure you would like him. So, want to give it a try? Going to school, I mean." Mrs. Stelar asked politely.

"…I can't." Geo muttered. "…Oh, ok." Mrs. Stelar sighed.

"Mrs. Stelar…" Umi asked. "Do you know what kind of device Geo's pendant from his dad is?"

"Hmm." Mrs. Stelar rubbed her chin. "You know, I have no idea. I know his dad found it when he was young, but I don't know anything else." She finished.

"So you don't know either, huh?" Geo sighed. Mrs. Stelar thought of something. "I know! Why don't you show it to Mr. Boreal?" Mrs. Stelar suggested.

"Oh yeah. Mr. Boreal knows dad the longest. Maybe he ought to know." Geo nodded.

Geo and his guests were heading to the bus stop when they met up with the Neo Mews.

"Hey guys." Geo greeted. "What's up, Geo? We were visiting Echo Ridge during our free time. Our next concert will start soon." Nikki greeted.

"Yeah. Well, can you come with me to Mr. Boreal's lab? I need to ask him about my pendant." Geo asked. "Sure, why not?" Susie smiled.

As they got to the bus stop, they waited for 12 minutes and still, the bus hasn't showed up.

"Man, what's taking the bus so long?" Hikaru muttered. Then… "Wait one second, you!" Geo sighed again as Luna and her gang walked up to Geo and the gang.

"So where are you going?" Luna asked. "And what's with that sour look on your face?" She added with a frown.

Mega snickered. "That's the face he always make when you guy are around!"

Geo yelled with a angry vein on his forehead. "What is it today!" He asked with a sour tone. "When are you ever going to feel like going to school?" Luna stated calmly. Geo turned around with a frown.

"How many times are you going to keep saying that? Now stop pestering me about it." Geo growled. "Sorry, but I can't just let the matter drop. I have to get you to come to school."" Luna placed her hands on her hips.

Geo was silent. "We'll be having a school event soon, and our class is going to put on a play." Luna smiled. "And of course, the Prez is our producer!" Zack beamed. "She's also our director, script writer, and lead actress! She's covering it all!" Bud nodded.

"And as director, I'm in charge of casting… And I was thinking about casting you and the Mew Lights. For our class play, of course." Luna smirked.

"Wh-What!" Geo gasped. "Don't randomly cast me into a play without asking me first!" Geo protested. "Everyone has to do something for this event or else it loses its meaning. You're a member of our class, so it's only natural you participate as well." Luna offered.

"Well, that's fine for you, but what about me!" Geo face faulted. "It's not fine if you don't show up. Yours and the Mew Lights' roles are very important. Really important." Luna folded her arms.

"Hmm…" Rhonda folded her arms. "It's like dealing with stubborn mules…" Bud sighed irritably. "Then how about this?" Luna began.

"The set for the play is in the school Gym. I propose you and your friends at least take a look?" Luna offered. "That's a great idea!" Zack nodded with a smile then continued.

"If you see the set, you'll understand how great this play will be!" "I'm sure you want to be a part of it then! Come on, let's take a look!" Luna grinned as she grabbed Geo's arm and dragged him into the school with her gang following behind.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Carrie asked. "No…" Susie said seriously. "Something tells me this will change Geo." She smiled.

"Plus, I think this play ought to be interesting." Fuu smiled. "So, let's follow them and see this school." Mikoto suggested. The Starforce nodded in agreement and entered Echo Ridge Elementary.

Geo and the gang were at the school foyer and looked around. They was amazed by the stuff Geo's school has. 'So this is what a school looks like.' Mega commented.

"So, how does it feel to be back in here after 3 years?" Bud grinned. "Um…" Geo looked down with a blush. "Neat I think…" He uttered. "Well, they remodeled it recently. It was the principal's idea." Luna explained. "Hey you kids! What are you doing?" A voice called out.

Then a man who has a brown afro hair, wore a white lab coat with a yellow shirt with two chemical bottles hanging, blue pants and brown shoes walked up to the group. His eyes are closed, kinda like Brock from Pokemon.

"Really, what are you all doing here so late?" The man asked with a smile. "Hi Mr. Shepar!" Luna greeted.

"School let out a long time ago. You kids should be home already." Mr. Shepar smiled. "We know, but today's special!" Luna beamed.

"Please Mr. Shepar! Just this once!" Bud pleaded. "Special? What kind of special…?" Mr. Shepar asked, then noticed Geo. "Well, well. What do we have here? This kid is…" Mr. Shepar walked closer to Geo. He shifted nervously.

"You're… Geo Stelar, right?" He asked. "The one and only!" Luna nodded. "Oh! I thought it might be you, Geo! I was just talking with your mom!"

"Yeah, I heard it from mom." Geo meekly nodded. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. Mitch Shepar. I'm your homeroom teacher!" Mr. Shepar introduced himself.

"Mr. Shepar, I'm happy to say it seems Geo is finally going to come back to school! And it's all thanks to my powers of persuasion!" Luna boasted. Geo turned to her with a shock look.

"Whoa whoa whoa! I still haven't decided if I want to come back to school yet!" Geo waved his hands up and down in panic. Mr. Shepar turned to Luna. "That's bullying, you know." He said sternly.

"You forced him to come, didn't you?" Luna began to sweat. "That's because…I… I was doing it for Geo's sake." Luna smiled nervously. "Liar." Geo muttered. "Liar…" Mega rolled his eyes. "Pants…Er…I mean, skirt on fire." Zack whispered.

"School is important, but you can't bully someone into going." Mr. Shepar stated. "Huh? But you're a teacher! You should…" Zack began but Mr. Shepar interrupted him.

"You know… life is full of important things, lots more than just what you learn in school. That's what I've always believed." Mr. Shepar smiled. Geo was silent.

"Wow…" Susie gasped in awe. "I think he's got something really important to him right now that he has to do, right Geo?" Mr. Shepar asked Geo. "Something more important than school… That's why I'm gonna wait until he's really ready to come to school."

"Wow, Mr. Shepar. You're really cool…" Bud said with eyes full of sparkles. "Ha ha, maybe I said too much. Oh! I have to get going! I promised my kids I'd be home early and hang out with them today." Mr Shepar remembered.

"Your kids? You have 6, right?" Bud guessed. "Nah, 7!" Mr. Shepar grinned. "And you're surrounded by kids at work…" Zack gasped. "That's too many kids around you all the time." Shizuku stated.

"Nonsense! My kids are my priceless treasures! Even when they give me trouble, it's really no trouble at all. That's how I feel, anyway. And of course, the same with all of you. Heck, even my kids loved the Mew Lights who are here at school today! It's a real honor." Mr. Shepar smiled. "Thanks." Linda smiled.

"See you around, kids. Make sure you all get yourselves home soon, alright?" Mr. Shepar turned to Geo with a smile.

"And Geo, if you ever want to talk, you know where I am. See you around." Mr. Shepar patted Geo on the head as he head back to his classroom. "Mr. Shepar may feel that way, but I still think it's better for you to come." Luna smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's not good for your class if you don't show up." Zack nodded in agreement. "Let's go see this set for the play then." Fuu smiled.

When the gang and Luna gang got to the gym, they saw a set that resembles something that Geo and the gang remembered.

"A blue outfit with a stripe and a helmet…" Geo blinked. "And five different tutu like outfits with animal parts accessories." Susie blinked as well. "A truck and smashed up mailbox…" Hikaru inspected the set.

"What the… heck is this stuff?" Carrie asked Luna. "Didn't we tell you already?" Bud asked. "It's the Prez's idea! She made it all. This is gonna go down in history!" Bud proclaimed.

"You're going to be so surprised when you hear this!" Zack nodded. "Okay, listen up. I'm only going to tell you this once. The title of this play is called .. MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews VS The CowMan!" Luna proclaimed.

"The what!" Geo and Susie gawked. Akane and Mega couldn't help but giggle. "Oh? You have heard of MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews?" Luna asked. "N-No, not really?" Geo smiled nervously and sweat dropped, Susie did the same.

"MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are mysterious heroes. Whenever we're in a jam, they show up, beat up the bad guys, and vanished. They're my role models!" Bud proclaimed. "I'll never forget their heroic deeds. MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews have saved me twice now from harm. The first time was the incident with the truck, and then again at AMAKEN. they appears in flashes of lights, just like a shooting star… Oh MegaMan! Wherefore art thou, MegaMan?" Luna said dreamily as hearts appeared around her. Geo and Susie were silent as they sweat dropped.

"You remember?" Carrie asked amazed. 'I thought they think it's a crazy dream, but I guess not…' She thought to herself. "Did you say something?" Luna asked. "Nothing…" Carrie shrugged.

"Anyway, this play is based on the truck incident. Me, the lead actress, has been adducted by the mad, menacing CowMan! And that's where MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews comes to save the fair maiden, you see, it's a very moving story!" Luna smiled.

"But he's not CowMan! He's Taur-" Linda covered Nikki's mouth before she can finish. "The story itself is very popular, but the student body thinks MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are just made up characters and whatever when we tried to tell them they're real, they and the teachers except for Mr. Shepar laughed at us and calls us crazy…" Zack sighed and sweat dropped.

"Uh… Yeah, us too." Umi smiled nervously. Geo laughed nervously and sighed. Luna turned to Zack with a glare.

"Zack! Don't tell them about our embarrassing first attempt at making them believe MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are real!" Luna scolded him. "S-Sorry, Prez." Zack smiled nervously. "Uh… Yeah… I remember when I turned into CowMan after the Prez threaten to cut my BrotherBand with her and MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews saved me from doing something that will put me behind bars." Bud told the gang.

"You see? Me and my friends believed in MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! We know they are real and they are always out there protecting the innocent! Because they're like the legendary heroes of the Net Society Era, the Virus Busters who saved the world and universe 200 years ago!" Luna proclaimed as she raised her fist in the air with fire burning in her eyes.

"No way…" Susie gasped. "Our ancestors' heroics have been recorded into history files and everyone still praised them for helping them out and saving their world and others!" Susie couldn't help but smile. "The Virus Busters…" Geo whispered as he struggled to remember that name in some history file he read.

"What's with you two?" Luna asked Geo and Susie suspiciously as she eyed them. "You two have been acting weird ever since I mentioned them. Are you by any chance…" Geo and Susie could feel their heart beats. "fans of MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews?" Luna asked. Geo and Susie sighed in relief. Mega then noticed something.

"Hey! Geo, Susie! Look out! Above you!" Geo and Susie were confused but they gasped when they looked up and dodged a light falling down on them.

"What the?" Natsuru gasped. "What was that? A stage light?" Luna gasped. "Geo, your Visualizer!" Mega issued. Geo nodded as he puts it on and the Starforce activated their EM seeing powers. They looked up to see a Jammer looking down at them, smirking evilly if he can smirk.

"That guy lay a surprise attack on us! Geo, let's go get him! If we don't, he'll launch even more surprise attacks!" Mega issued. "Right!" Geo mumbled to Mega. Geo turned to Luna and her gang.

"Um if you excuse us, we have to uh… use the bathroom!" Geo smiled nervously. Before Luna and her gang can ask why, the Starforce bolted out and Pulsed In.

MegaMan and the Starforce got back to the Gym on the Wave Road and saw the Jammer heading into the EM Foyer.

When they got there, they looked around for him. "Where is the coward?" Akane frowned. "Right here…" A voice mocked as the Starforce turned to see the Jammer with his arms folded.

"Hey ugly!" Mega shouted. "You got a lot of nerve picking a fight with us!" Mega shouted. "You're MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews, right?" The Jammer questioned.

"What's it to you?" Rhonda put her hand on her katana. "Simple, I came here on orders of the FM King to take back the Andromeda Key. Well show me the power you used to beat the other FM-ians!" The Jammer shouted as he grows in size!

"W-What the?" Hikaru gawked. "He… gotten bigger!" Nikki gasped. "It doesn't matter! Take him down!" Shizuku shouted as she charged at the giant Jammer and slashed him with her swords, but no effect!

"W-What!" She gasped as the Jammer swiped her away. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki shouted as she made earth pillars to hit him, but he was immune to it! "Whirlpool Tornado!" "Heart Snipers!" "Flame Arrow!" Two of the Neo Mews and Hikaru combined their attacks in a effort to deal some damage to the Jammer, but like before, no effect.

MegaMan gulped as he fired Buster shots at it, but it was useless. "Playtime is over!" The Jammer laughed evilly as he emitted a powerful shockwave that knocked the Starforce to the wave ground.

"Is that all? Man, you're weaker than I thought! Time to" Before he can finish, the Jammer got a call. "…What? Okay, gotcha. I loved to stick around and finish you off, kiddies. But I'll be back for the Andromeda Key. Till then, keep it safe for me!" The Jammer shouted as he vanished.

"Geo!" Mega's voice shouted. Geo and the others groaned as they got up. They were in the foyer. "What…" Susie muttered. "Just happened?" Natsuru rubbed his head.

"We're still alive?" Linda gasped. "Right at the last second. We got out of the Wave Road. What a close one that is!" Mega sighed in relief.

"Then what happened to that tall Jammer!" Umi gasped. Geo put on his Visualizer and the rest of the Starforce turn on their EM powers and saw no sign of the tall Jammer.

"Who was that guy?" Mikoto asked. "And he sounded like he knows who we were." Rhonda added. "Hey…" A voice called out. Geo and the gang turned to see a boy.

The boy was the same age as Geo, has green hair, wore a dark and purple sleeved shirt with two emeralds on it, white shirt beneath it, violet purple pants, white shoes with yellow lines and finally, a yellow stomach pack around his stomach.

"Today's weather is pretty nice today, don't you think?" The boy answered with a smile. "Days like these really warm a person's heart. I wish everyday could be like today…" He turned to the gang with a smile. "Don't you?" He asked Geo.

"Huh? Well…" Geo was surprised as the boy walked up to them. "You're Geo, right?" The boy asked. "You know Geo?" Fuu gasped.

"Of course. I'm one of your classmates. I've seen your picture in the yearbooks. So I knew who you were right away. So how do you do? I'm Patrick Springs, but everyone calls me Pat." The boy now known as Pat Springs smiled.

"H-Hi Pat…" Geo smiled nervously again. "I'm sorry, but isn't it kind of rude?" Geo asked. "Look, what you call someone is important. You can be better or worse friends based on what you called that person. So…" Pat began.

"Pat…" Geo smiled meekly. Pat laughed a little. "You wanna hear something funny?" Pat asked with a cheery smile. "Every morning when attendance is taken, Mr. Shepar always calls out your name, even though he knows you're not there. But of course, no one answers back. And then, I'd wonder to myself, just what kind of kid is Geo? I'm glad you turned out to be a nice kid." Pat smiled.

"A nice person?" Geo blinked. "I'm not that nice…" Geo rubbed the back of his head nervously. Pat laughed a little again.

"You're humble too. But it's not like I hate that quality." Pat closed his eyes and smiled. "P-Pat…" Geo whispered. "It's just a little premonition, but I get the feeling things will be a lot more different if you come to school. I think we will be great friends." Pat smiled again. 'Friends…' Geo thought to himself. "Well, I better get going. Will I see you at school someday?" Pat asked.

"…I'll think about it." Geo smiled nervously. "Okay, I hope we meet again." Pat waved good bye as he exited.

"He seems pretty nice…" Mikoto commented. "And so is Mr. Shepar." Linda nodded. "Oh no!" I forgot! I got to look at the set!" Geo panicked as he rushed back into the gym with the Starforce calmly following him. But Geo was thinking about what Mr. Shepar and Pat said.

Geo and the Starforce told Luna they were lost, looking for the bathroom, after she gave them a scolding. She told Geo to come to school tomorrow. After that, Geo and the gang head to the bus stop while Geo was thinking on what Luna, Mr. Shepar and Pat said in their words of wisdom.

Who was the mysterious Jammer who can turn into a giant? And what about the secrets Geo's pendant holds? And what does it have to do with Geo and Mega's dreams?

To Be Continued…

Next time: School and the Satellite Admins: Part 2 of 2: The Admins' Test

A/n: Sorry about shorting this chapter everyone. I need to put it in two parts. Well anyway, next time, Geo will undertake the Satellite Admins/AM Sages' test to gain the Power of the Stars! Then after that, Geo and the gang will fight Libra Scale with Geo gaining the power of the AM Sages! See you next time!


	11. The Satellite Admins: Part 2 of 2

A/N: Here is the chapter where Geo and Mega undergo the Test of the Stars!

Chapter 11: School and the Satellite Admins: Part 2 of 2: The Admins' Test

Last time, Geo and the gang entered Geo's school with Luna and her gang to see how things have changed since Geo stopped going there. They meet Mr. Shepar, Geo's new homeroom teacher and saw a play based on MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews' first heroic deeds. Then a Jammer sent by the FM-ians attacked and turned into a giant and defeated MegaMan and the Star Force. When they woke up back in the school foyer, Geo meets Pat Springs. After that, the Star Force head to AMAKEN to find some answers to Geo's pendant.

The gang saw Mr. Boreal working on something. He noticed the gang and smiled.

"Hello everyone! Did something happened?" He asked. "Actually…" Geo began as he told Mr. Boreal about the pendant.

"The pendant started glowing?" Mr. Boreal asked. "We thought maybe you know something about it." Rhonda stated.

Mr. Boreal rubbed his chin. "Well, I know Geo's dad used to wear it, but I don't know much about it…" "You don't know either?" Geo looked down. "But it's odd that it started glowing on its' own. When did this happen?" Mr. Boreal asked.

"It happened when Geo formed his BrotherBand with Sonia." Mikoto explained. "M-Mikoto!" Geo stammered. "Oh?" Mr. Boreal grinned. "Your first Brother! That's great news! By the way, do you mind if I take a look at your pendant, Geo?" He offered.

"O-Of course! Please, find out more about it." Geo gave Mr. Boreal his pendant.

One hour later…

"I got it, Geo!" Mr. Boreal proclaimed as he gave Geo his pendant back. "I had to take it apart, but it turns out that this pendant is something like a transmitter." Mr. Boreal explained.

"A transmitter?" Geo gasped. "Then it is really some sort of communication device or SOS signal?" Fuu guessed.

"Yes." Mr. Boreal nodded. "But this transmitter won't work unless something activates it first. And the thing that activated it was a BrotherBand." Mr. Boreal said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Shizuku raised an eyebrow. "If this pendant is very close to where a BrotherBand is being formed, it will pick up on that and the transmitter will turn on. And if that is what caused it to glow." Mr. Boreal explained.

"But why would Dad not tell anyone about it?" Geo questioned. "I don't know, but it's possible that your pendant is connected to someone or something somewhere." Mr. Boreal scratched his chin.

"But who or what?" Hikaru asked. Geo thought about it for 20 seconds then gasped. "Do you think Dad's trying to send me a message or something somewhere!" He asked hopefully.

"If it's true, then maybe we can find some way to contact him!" Susie added. "And how do we use it?" Nikki asked.

"The transmitter is very old and beat up, so I don't think you can send a signal at all. Maybe if you went to a high place like oh say… AMAKEN's roof-" Geo ran up to the door to the roof before Mr. Boreal can finish.

"Geo!" Linda gasped as she and the others followed him. Susie was the only one remaining.

"Susie…" Mr. Boreal said seriously. Susie turned to him. "Geo's been through tough times, but somehow, I think you can open his heart somehow. Look out for him, okay?" Mr. Boreal asked her. "I will…" Susie nodded with determination as he followed her friends.

Geo and the gang were at AMAKEN's roof, Geo got out his pendant.

"I can't believe this pendant is actually a transmitter…" Geo gasped in awe. "And it reacts to BrotherBands too." Natusuru added.

"Dad… please answer me." Geo prayed as he held his pendant up in the air. Suddenly, it started to glow again.

"Hey, maybe your dad's sending you a message!" Umi gasped. "I doubt it." Mega stated. "I can feel three powerful EM waves coming, stay on your toes, kid!"

That made Susie, her Neo Mew Mew friends and the Magic Knights gasped in shock. Three EM waves… Could they be…?

The pendant started to glow even brighter. "What's going on!" Geo gasped.

"Geo! Break that pendant before something bad happens to us!" Mega issued. "N-No! It's the only link I have to dad! I'm not breaking it!" Geo protested.

"Geo…" Rhonda stated seriously. "Something tells me those three powerful EM waves are on our side." "How did you…" Mega questioned but he never got to finish as a bright light appeared.

When the light cleared, Geo and the Kampfers except for the Neo Mews and Magic Knights gasped in shock as three shadows appeared in front of them. It was the Satellite Admins.

"We meet again, descendents of the Mew Mews." The lion Admin greeted. "Likewise." Susie nodded.

"Mew…Mews?" Geo blinked, then it finally hit him. "You mean those five half animal girls of the legendary Virus Busters who saved the world 7 times 200 years ago! Susie? You and your friends are their descendents!" Geo gasped in awe.

"Yeah." Susie nodded. "Sorry we didn't tell you." "Those guys must be the same ones in our dreams! Who are you guys!" Mega demanded.

"You seen surprised, Geo." The Pegasus Admin said in a fatherly voice. "Please tell me I'm dreaming…" Geo stammered. "You are not dreaming, this is reality." The lion Admin assured.

"We have words that must be conveyed." The dragon Admin stated. "You mean you three have something to tell us?" Akane gasped. "Who… are you three?" Geo questioned.

"We are shadows of the 3 Satellite Admins. I am Satellite Admin of the Pegasus Satellite, Ice Pegasus Magic." The Pegasus Admin now known as Pegasus Magic introduced himself.

"I am Satellite Admin of the Leo Satellite, Fire Leo Kingdom." Leo Kingdom also introduced himself.

"And I am Satellite Admin of the Dragon Satellite, Green Dragon Sky." Dragon Sky introduced himself last.

"We cannot leave our Satellites, so we have taken these forms to speak with you." Pegasus Magic stated.

"The admins of the Satellites?" Mega questioned. "These are the guys who gave us our Marks of Heroes and sent us to your world to help you." Carrie told Geo. "Those guys have EM bodies like me." Mega gasped.

"But why would they protect a bunch of Earth Satellites?" Mega questioned. "The Satellite Admins. Here?" Geo blinked.

"The time to fight and continue on the legacy of the Virus Busters draws near. We came to prepare you, descendent of Lan Hikari to protect this wonderful world." Dragon Sky explained.

"I'm the descendent of who!" Geo gasped. "You're the descendent of the leader of the Virus Busters, Lan Hikari." Linda told him.

"We have brought Susie, her friends and the two young pairs of children to this world and infused them with EM waves to help you combat this threat and other future threats. When you formed a bond, you have created the signal to form the Star Force, a group of heroes from this world and other worlds to continue on the legacy of the Virus Busters." Pegasus Magic stated.

"You mean my BrotherBand?" Geo asked. "Correct. Your pendant informed us that you have made a Brother. We have waited for you to form a BrotherBand." Dragon Sky stated.

Geo gasped. "What do you mean?" Natsuru asked. "Humans grow powerful when they form bonds with people they trust and help them fight humans with evil in their hearts and beings with darkness and malice in their hearts as well. The ones who formed bonds have something they must protect." Leo Kingdom stated.

"A grave danger to this planet and Susie's world draws near. If it were to descend onto those two worlds, you would lose all that you hold dear. Your newborn bond will serve as the beacon to form the Star Force with you as the leader and champion of justice, MegaMan." Dragon Sky stated.

"L-Leader!" Geo gulped. "Yes." Pegasus Magic nodded. "Why us?" Geo asked. "It is written into the fate of this planet. From the moment the descendent of Lan Hikari will be born and become a hero." Pegasus Magic stated.

"We cooperated with your father to give birth to the BrotherBand." Dragon Sky explained. "You… know my father and helped created the BrotherBand system?" Geo gasped.

"He was a kind man who treasured relationships above all else. And Susie, do you remember the dark one of 200 years ago, Sigma's words when he was defeated by your ancestor?" Leo Kingdom asked, Susie gasped as Leo Kingdom told her those words.

**"Such a showy reason… You have only doomed yourselves! In the next 200 years… electromagnetic aliens will arrive to invade your world! You… have s-s-sealed your… aaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHH!" **

She remembered what Sigma said after he was deleted from her mother's stories of Zoey's adventures in the Net Society world.

"Y-Yes." Susie nodded. "Sigma said that electromagnetic aliens will invade this world in about 200 years. He was right. But thankfully, you came to our world to warn us about it."

"Correct. Geo, the Visualizer and pendant you possess now were used by your father to communicated with us." Dragon Sky stated.

"…He talked with you Satellite Admins?" Geo blinked. "With your father, Kelvin Stelar, at the center, we are bound by the threads of fate, Geo… and you as well, Omega-Xis." Pegasus Magic stated.

"Only the two of you and your friends can stand up to this darkness just like your ancestors did 200 years ago. Geo, the fate of your world lies in your hands." Dragon Sky told him.

"…But what if I'm not the descendent of Lan Hikari? Would you choose me if I'm not?" Geo questioned. "You are indeed his descendent cause of your bravery. When you and Omega-Xis fused into MegaMan, a power within you is awakening little by little." Leo Kingdom stated.

"In preparation for the birth of the Star Force, we felt that we need to confer upon you, to awaken the power within you and grant you our powers. The Power of the Stars!" Pegasus Magic stated.

"But for us to give you our powers, you must know the value of your Brothers and must possessed a strong heart." Dragon Sky stated.

"Heh, but if you just need this kid and a bunch of humans who can change into wave forms and the kid has a Brother, then there's Harp Note." Mega snorted.

"Unfortunately, the Power of the Stars is for Geo and you and Geo and you alone. But are you really an FM-ian, Omega-Xis?" Pegasus Magic questioned.

"What are you taking about? I was born and raised on Planet FM! That's all!" Mega snorted again. But then, he realized something. "Are you… it can't be… survivors of Planet AM!" He gawked.

"…Indeed." Leo Kingdom nodded. "We are survivors of Planet AM." Pegasus Magic added. "Planet AM?" Shizuku wondered.

"Planet AM was Planet FM's neighbor planet. The AM-ians who have EM bodies just like FM-ians lived on that planet. The twin planets lived in peace for a long time till the current FM King went mad and destroyed Planet AM with his secret weapon, Andromeda. Andromeda has a terrible power to destroy countless worlds. And Planet AM was its first target…" Mega said in disgust.

"And the Satellite Admins and another were the only survivors…" Nikki stated seriously. "How did you-" Mega asked but was interrupted by Pegasus Magic. "You will find out soon."

"Heh, sorry but we can handle anything without your so called Power of the Stars. We're invincible!" Mega boasted. "Um… we were defeated by that Jammer at Geo's school, so yeah, we're not invincible…" Umi sweat dropped. "Ack…" Mega sweat dropped as well.

"And that battle is why you need to get stronger to defeat that Jammer and other FM-ians with dark hearts. But tell us this, Omega-Xis, why would you betrayed your fellow FM-ians?" Leo Kingdom questioned. Mega was silent for 30 seconds till he muttered "I have my reasons…"

"…" Pegasus Magic was silent. "Geo… in order to receive our powers, you… must defeated us in battle only with Omega-Xis' help. Susie and the others will have to sit this one out." Dragon Sky stated.

"W-What! But… I can't defeat you guys, if I can't beat that giant Jammer, then I certainly can't win against you guys!" Geo stammered. "Geo…" Carrie told him. "Just believe in yourself and you will win." Geo started into Carrie's eyes and he nodded meekly.

"Heh! Just you wait, we'll beat the slag out of you guys!" Mega challenged. "Very well. Meet us below AMAKEN. We will be waiting." Pegasus Magic stated as he and the other Admins went below AMAKEN.

"…" Geo was silent. "Geo?" Susie asked in concern. "This trial… is like a connection to my father. If I can beat the Satellite Admins, I'm 1 step closer to dad." Geo said seriously. "Then let's go." Natsuru smiled. "Right!" Geo nodded as he and the others Pulsed In.

The Star Force found the Satellite Admins on a wide battle Wave Road.

"Geo, are you ready for this battle?" Pegasus Magic asked. MegaMan nodded. "Before we begin, a gift from us and your father." Dragon Sky stated as he made five Battle Cards appear in mid air in front of MegaMan.

"Those are the Plus Cannon, Plasma Gun V2, Gatling Gun V2, Strike Edge and Black Hole V1 Battle Cards, they will give you an edge in battle. Now let us begin!" Leo Kingdom shouted as he and the other Admins got into battle stances. 'Dad… please lend me your strength to win!' MegaMan thought as he got ready as well. "Kick some butt, Geo!" Akane grinned.

**MegaMan VS The Satellite Admins**

"Fire Storm!" Leo Kingdom shouted as he made a fire tornado and flung it at MegaMan, he dodged it and fired charged shots at Leo Kingdom, giving him some damage. "Wood Tower!" Dragon Sky shouted as MegaMan was hit by a tower of wood. "Plus Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a power up version of the Cannon. MegaMan fired it at Dragon Sky, giving him medium damage. "Ice Shards!" Pegasus Magic flung ice shards at MegaMan, he dodged them. "Stun Knuckle! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed it and Mega ate it and transformed into the Stun Knuckle. Leo Kingdom and MegaMan charged at each other and MegaMan gave Leo Kingdom a punch with the Stun Knuckle, giving Leo Kingdom some large damage. Dragon Sky made another wood tower but MegaMan dodged it this time. "Tail Burner V1! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and let out a breath of fire at Dragon Sky, giving him some massive damage. The Satellite Admins combined their attacks to try to hit MegaMan, but he dodged it. Plasma Gun V2! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a improved version of the Plasma Gun, MegaMan fired it at Pegasus Magic, giving some large damage to him. Leo Kingdom breath out fire at MegaMan, but he blocked it with his shield. MegaMan fired 4 charged shots at Leo Kingdom, Leo Kingdom kneeled meaning he's down for the count. Dragon Sky charged at MegaMan, giving him some damage. "Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Blazing Edge. MegaMan charged at Dragon Sky and slashed him three times before defeating him. "Well done, descendent of Lan Hikari, now you must face me as your last opponent!" Pegasus Magic shouted as he made more ice shards appeared, but MegaMan shattered it with his MegaBuster and fired 8 rapid fire Buster Shots at Pegasus Magic before defeating him as well.

"Way to go, Geo!" Natsuru cheered. "Hmm…" Rhonda thought out loud. "What is it, Rhonda?" Fuu asked in concern. "The Satellite Admins… They were going easy on Geo." She stated. "What?" Mikoto gasped. "You mean… They haven't used their full power on him?"

"Correct, Mikoto. Geo… You and Omega-Xis have proven yourselves worthy of receiving the Power of the Stars." Leo Kingdom praised. "You go easy on us because of that!" Mega snorted. "Bring on your full power, we can crush you like a heartbeat!"

"M-Mega! Don't encourage them!" MegaMan stammered. "At ease, descendent of Lan Hikari. You now have the potential to have the power to save one who must be protected." Pegasus Magic stated.

"Geo Stelar… our powers are yours!" The Satellite Admins shouted as they made rainbow lights appeared on MegaMan for about 30 seconds. MegaMan looked at his hands. "I don't feel any different…" MegaMan stated.

"Our powers are like seeds which must be nurtured and wait for when the time is right. When someone you cared for is in danger, the Power of the Stars will be awaken to give you the strength to save that person. Remember Geo, we will always be watching you and your friends even if the threat is defeated…" Pegasus Magic stated as he and the other Admins went back to their Satellites.

MegaMan was silent. Mega then realized something. "I know those guys! They're the AM Sages! They were the rulers of Planet AM and know almost everything about life and the universe!" Mega gasped.

"Yeah, they told us who they are before we came here." Linda nodded. "That's right!" Finny nodded. "The Power of the Stars…" MegaMan whispered as he stares at his hands.

After that, Geo and his guests went home while the Neo Mews went back to their hotel.

That night…

Geo was turning and moaning in his sleep on his bed.

**"Do you want to try to go to school again?"**

**"And I was thinking about casting you and the Mew Lights into my play…"**

**"If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me."**

**"I hope I'll see you again."**

**"If I can find the new me, I bet you can find the new you too, Geo!"**

Geo got up from bed and stared at his window in thought. Then blackness covered the screen.

**"I made up my mind… I'm going back to school…" **Geo's voice said in the darkness.

To Be Continued…

Next time: What It Means to Protect Someone

A/n: Next time, Geo goes back to school and help out with the play with the Neo Mews, then Libra Scale and the giant Jammer attacks, but Geo's Power of the Stars awaken to help save the day! So stay tune!


	12. What It Means To Protect Someone

Chapter 12: What It Means to Protect Someone

(Geo's POV)

I finally understand what Sonia meant by finding the new you. I'm… going to change… Tomorrow, I will try to go to school. I told my guests about it and sent an email regarding it to the Neo Mews. They agree to accompany me to school tomorrow with Luna and her gang… Dad… Please look out for me…

(Normal POV)

The next day…

Geo was getting his stuff ready for school. Mrs. Stelar watched as the Magic Knights and Kampfers helped him prepare for this eventful day.

"Well, I told the school you're going again, but Geo, are you ready?" Mrs. Stelar asked in concern. Geo smiled slightly at her.

"It's okay, mom. I have Hikaru, Natsuru and the Mew Lights helping me get ready." He assured her. "Yeah, you have nothing to worry about, Mrs. Stelar." Hikaru grinned.

"Well, we're off." Shizuku smiled as Geo and his guests exited the house. Mrs. Stelar couldn't help but smile now that her son is growing up little by little.

As Geo and his guests exited, the Neo Mews are waiting for them.

"Geo… Are you sure you're ready?" Rhonda asked seriously. "Of course. I think… it was thanks to you guys and Sonia that I finally made my decision of going back to school. And Mr. Shepar and Pat too." Geo smiled.

"And don't forget Luna too!" Fuu smiled. "Yeah… Luna…" Geo smiled, he wouldn't admit it, but it was also thanks to Luna that he found the courage to go to school again.

"Let's go! We don't want to keep the Prez waiting!" Mega issued. Geo and the gang nodded as they head to Echo Ridge Elementary.

Luna was waiting by the front gate, she noticed the gang walking up to her. She smiled.

"I see you are finally going to listen to me, Geo. That's good. Attendance is good for your school record. Welcome back to school, Geo!" She put her hand on his shoulder. "Also, is it alright if we take a look and help out with your play?" Susie asked. "Sure." Luna nodded as Geo, the gang and Luna entered the school.

Geo's guests and the Neo Mews waited in the lobby as Geo and Luna went to see Mr. Shepar in front of the teacher's room. He noticed Geo and Luna and smiled as he sees Geo.

"Oh Geo! Looks like you finally decided to come back to school. Your mother told us you were coming back. I really hoped you have returned! So I hope you'll find school fun!" He smiled. "S-Sure." Geo smiled meekly.

"Come on, don't be shy! Let's go to our classroom which is 5-A on the 2nd floor. I'm sure you'll like them!" Luna grinned as she grabbed Geo's arm and the two of them head Classroom 5-A.

**'I wonder what my classmates will be like…"**

(A/n: Just a reminder, bold words will be a person thinking or saying things in the darkness. Back to the fic.)

Mr. Shepar was looking at his class with a smile.

"Now, I have some really good news today. I'd like you all to meet your new classmate." He turned to the door and said "Come on in!"

Geo walked in and stand beside Mr. Shepar's desk.

"This is Geo Stelar. He's coming back to school starting today. I hope you all will make him feel welcome. Well, Geo, why don't you say hi to everyone?" Mr. Shepar suggested.

"Um… My name is Geo Stelar… It's nice to meet you." Geo bowed politely. The class clapped.

"Yo!" "Nice to meet you, Geo!" Geo couldn't help but smile.

"Mr. Shepaaar!" Luna called out. "Yes, Luna?" Mr. Shepar asked. "I have some news for everyone, too. Geo is going to play a part in my play for the school event! Yes, that one!" Luna smiled. The class was whispering about it.

'Is the part I'm really playing that important?' Geo thought to himself. "Alright now, settle down. You can all talk about it after class. Right now, we got to find Geo a seat." Mr. Shepar told them. He noticed a seat next to Pat.

"Why don't you sit next to Pat?" Mr. Shepar offered. 'The kid I met after I was defeated by that Jammer…' Geo thought and nodded to Mr. Shepar as he went up to the desk.

"Hey Geo." Pat smiled cheerfully. "I'm glad you came to class." "Yeah, same here." Geo smiled back as he sat on his seat. Mr. Shepar cleared his throat.

"…Now then. Let's start first period." Before he can start, Bud shouted "Mr. Shepar! Please tell us an interesting story first!"

"Bud, Bud. Didn't I just spend a whole day telling you stories yesterday? Scary stories at that! But Geo's here today. So I guess I can make a excuse for that. Alright, close your books, everyone." Bud cheered. Geo was confused on that.

"Mr. Shepar's classes are different. We hardly ever use our books and instead, he tells us interesting stories." Pat explained. "Wow…" Geo gasped in awe.

"Mr. Shepar likes to say it's not good for kids to grow up only knowing how to study." Pat smiled.

"Okay, I'll tell you a story about BrotherBands. You all know what a BrotherBand is, right?" Mr. Shepar smiled. Unknown to the class and Geo, The Neo Mews and Geo's guests were watching from the Wave Road.

"Wow. Mr. Shepar sure likes to tell interesting stories." Nikki smiled. "Yeah, but I get a bad feeling about this…" Akane frowned. "And what is that?" Hikaru blinked. "Something tells me it's gonna attract a FM-ian on the next day…" She stated. "I hope not…" Linda said worriedly.

20 minutes have passed and Mr. Shepar was almost down with his story.

"No matter how advanced we get, we must never forget the importance of relationships. And that's the hope the BrotherBand system represents." Mr. Shepar smiled. Then, the school bell ranged.

"Okay, time for recess! Have fun!" Soon everyone except Geo were gone. Geo and Mega were talking.

"So this is what a class feels like. If I known any better, I say it's fun." Mega commented. "That reminds me." Geo began. "I better say hi to my classmates." Geo said hi to his classmates, after that, Luna was at the teacher's desk making an announcement.

"We have our rehearsal this afternoon. So everyone, hurry up and get ready, meet up at the Gym!" Luna told them, they nodded and head to the Gym, the Neo Mews, Magic Knights and Kampfers were there as well.

Luna turned to the kids and cleared her throat. "Let's pick up where we left off. We're going to rehearse without costume today!"

"Okay, will the ones playing MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews please step up?" Luna asked. Pat and five girls stepped up.

"H-Huh?" Susie blinked. "So… if they're playing MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews… Which parts are we playing?" Geo asked, knowing he got a bad feeling about this…

(5 minutes later…)

Geo was holding a tree prop while Susie was holding a building prop, Carrie holding a flower bed prop, Linda holding a stop sign prop, Nikki holding a fence prop and finally, Rhonda was holding a dog prop.

Pat and the five girls appeared. "Hold it right there, evildoer!" Pat shouted. "Whenever there's evil afoot, we arrive just in the nick of time!" the girl playing Susie's Neo Mew form shouted. "If there is someone in trouble, I will be there, count on it!" Pat struck a dramatic pose.

'That's corny…' Rhonda sweat dropped. 'These are the parts we were given? We had been duped…' Geo face faulted and sweat dropped. 'This is embarrassing…" Susie face faulted and sweat dropped as well. The Magic Knights and Kampfers and Mega tried their best to avoid laughing.

After the school bell ranged, everyone went home, Geo and his guests and the Neo Mews at their hotel… Meanwhile…

Mr. Shepar was walking down the halls till the principal stopped him.

"Mr. Shepar…" The principal said coldly. "Principal Loude." Mr. Shepar greeted. "I would like to have a word with you. Follow me." Mr. Shepar was confused but followed Principal Loude to the teacher's lounge.

"So what is it you liked to show me?" Mr. Shepar asked. Principal Loude turned to Mr. Shepar with a vemous glare. "Your classes are, as usual, not in line with this school's curriculum. I have warned you several times."

"If I say something, Principal Loude, I wholeheartedly disagree with the school's curriculum." Mr. Shepar frowned. "I'm sure you're well aware, Mr. Shepar, of what my goals were when I was made principal! I want to turn this school into one of the best. If I did that, enrollment would go up and we could raise the tuition fee as well. Are you saying there is a problem here?" Principal Loude asked coldly.

"I think studying is important, but there are many things that are equally as important. Raising a bunch of people who only know how to study isn't going do anyone good." Mr. Shepar reasoned.

"You speak of ideas, but if the students' grades can't compete with their peers, they may transfer to another school. Am I wrong? Also…" He turned to a huge machine.

"You were against the idea of using this, the Study Wave." Prinicpal Loude stated. "Yes, it will damaged kids' brains if it is allowed to continued." "Well, I don't care about it. I'm going to use it to turn this school into the ultimate school. The Study Wave's transmissions connected with all the classes and it will increase the student's I.Q. So that's why I decided to put it in your class as well."

"School should be about people learning from other people, not machines. If that machine kills the students, you will be held responsible for it." Mr. Shepar protested.

"If you don't, I will fire you!" Prinicpal Loude shouted. Mr. Shepar was taken back as the principal left the room.

**"I can't do it… If I do it, my students along with other students will die… I heard the teachers talk behind my back… But If I refused, what will happen to my kids? My wife died 5 years ago, leaving me to care for my kids… What am I going to do?" **Mr. Shepar thought to himself. Suddenly, an evil laugh was heard.

"Oh, what a dilemma I say…" Mr. Shepar was surprised. "W-Who's there?" He asked, suddenly, a energy scale like being appeared in front of Mr. Shepar. "Augh! Monster!" Mr. Shepar stammered.

"Don't be alarmed… I want to help you…" The scale smirked evilly. "Isn't your problem much more important?" "How did you…" Mr. Shepar asked.

"Again, not that important. Do you want to hear my decisions? You are in a real pickle, I can see. That Principal and those teachers mocked and laughed at you and forcing you to do their selfish ideas. If you don't, you will not have a job to help your kids. So here is a suggestion. I can help you get revenge on the principal and teachers. And what about this? If you get rid of them, you could be made principal of this school! Just stick with those so called higher ups for now and when the time is right, get rid of them!" The scale smirked evilly again.

"Get… rid… of them…" Mr. Shepar repeated.

The next day…

Geo's guest were told to wait till Geo comes home. So Geo went to school.

Geo was calmly walking into the class room till Mr. Shepar glared at him and said "You're late, Geo… Take a seat…" He issued. Geo was confused then nodded nervously as he sat down.

'The bell hasn't rung yet… what's going on here?' Geo thought to himself.

"Now let's start Math Class." "B-But the bell hasn't rung yet." Bud blinked. "No talking in class." Mr. Shepar said coldly. Bud nervously nodded. "Also, starting today, we will be using the Study Wave." Mr. Shepar stated. The class was mumbling about it.

'Hey kid…" Mega told Geo in his mind. 'Something's wrong, keep your guard up.' Geo nodded as Mr. Shepar typed in some commands and suddenly, the speaker like device started up. The kids began moaning as something was pouring on their heads.

"Math tables are pouring into my head…" Luna stammered. The kids began mumbling about math stuff. "Geo, put on your Visualizer." Mega suggested, Geo struggled to put on his Visualizer and saw energy books pouring down brain waves onto him and his classmates.

"W-What the?" Geo gasped. "Those waves aren't good for your brain, in time, they will slowly kill you." Mega stated with a frown.

A few minutes later, the class was moaning and holding their heads. Suddenly, a kid said "This is boring…"

Mr. Shepar slams his hands on his desk. "WHO SAID THAT!" He roared. "You think it's boring! Listen! Classes do not need to be fun! Grades are what important! You must raise your test scores and grades!" A dark energy aura appeared around Mr. Shepar, then he screamed and transformed into a humanoid version of the scale.

The kids gasped in shock. 'A FM-ian!' Geo thought. "My ideas are useless… The teachers and principal laughed at me… Now I will have my revenge on them and become the new principal and make it into the ultimate school! Study Wave, continue your broadcast!" 'Mr. Shepar' stated coldly as he left the room and the Study Wave started again.

The kids began moaning again as the Study Wave continue pouring studies on them. "Geo! Snap out of it!" Mega shouted but Geo mumbled about something that is educational. "Drat… no good. There has to be something…" Mega then thought of it. "Hope you heal fast, Geo!" Mega used his power in Geo's Transer and punched him in the face, knocking him out of the Study Wave's range.

"Ow…" Geo moaned as he rubbed his chin. Geo glared at Mega. "Was that really necessary?" He asked. "No time! We got to stop that guy from before! He was possessed by Libra, the FM-ian of balance! He may have something to do with Mr. Shepar turning evil and stuff! Hey, you're a hero, aren't you?" Mega questioned.

"But…" Geo stammered. "Geo, who are you talking to?" Pat asked as he lifted himself from his seat. "P-Pat? Um… No one actually…" Geo laughed nervously. "What a mess. I believe that monster has something to do with the teach being mean like that. If only there is someone who can save Mr. Shepar from that monster." Pat said seriously. "So how do we stop the Study Wave?" Geo asked.

"The only way to do it is by shutting it down manually, but I think the Principal and a few teachers are in it. Knowing them, they won't let you stop it. But Mr. Shepar might hurt them and use it to kill everyone." Geo was silent.

"So here's what we do. I will try to get some kids out of the Study Wave's range while you stop the machine making it. Good luck, Geo!" Pat closed his eyes and smiled as he ran out of the room. "Same to you, Pat." Geo smiled meekly.

"Mr. Shepar might be in the Study Wave's Comp Space, So stopping it manually is a big no no. We have to stop it from the inside!" Mega suggested.

Geo nodded as he sliently said "Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!" He Wave Changed into MegaMan and jumped into the Wave Road.

MegaMan was about to leave till suddenly, "We meet again!" A familiar voice laughed. MegaMan was silent as the Jammer from before appeared in front of him.

"No… Not now!" MegaMan clenched his teeth. "I have orders not to run away this time, I will give the Andromeda Key to Lord Libra. You're no match for me!" The Giant Jammer laughed evilly as he grabbed MegaMan and squeezed him. MegaMan screamed in agony.

(In Geo's sub consciousness…."

Geo was again in the sea of emptiness light.

"I… can't win… I'm no match for him… I'm no match for the FM-ians…" Geo stammered as he kneeled on his knees. "Geo! Get a hold of yourself!" Mega shouted as he appeared beside him.

"Geo…" Three familiar voices said as the AM Sages appeared in front of him. "After coming all this way, are you about to give up hope?" Pegasus Magic stated sternly. "You are not this weak, you are the descendent of Lan Hikari." Leo Kingdom stated.

"Listen to the voices crying out for you help…" Dragon Sky stated as Geo and Mega heard the kids' cries for help. Geo heard Luna say "Help… us… MegaMan…"

"Luna…" Geo said quietly. Geo holds his head. "STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT ANYMORE!" Geo screamed.

"That child believes in you… and you're going to let her die?" Pegasus Magic questioned. "She will believe till the end of time… We will ask this one time… Geo… Will you give up here?" Leo Kingdom asked. Geo looked down.

"I…I…I…" Geo said then looked up with bravery on his face and shouted "I WANT TO PROTECT HER!" Geo screamed with courage.

(MegaMan Star Force Moving Scene Remix plays)

"At long last… those words have awaken the Power of the Stars. With your friends and those that you care for, you are invincible!" Pegasus Magic shouted.

"Awaken, hero of the universe and leader of the Star Force… MegaMan!" The AM Sages shouted as they went into Geo's body, Mega too.

(Back in the real world…)

"W-What the!" The giant Jammer gasped as a blast emitted from MegaMan's body, releasing him from the Jammer's grip. "I'l… I will protect her!" MegaMan screamed in heroic fury as a bright light occurred.

When the light faded, The Giant Jammer gasped as he saw MegaMan in a crystal blue like armor with the head of Pegasus Magic on his right hand with wings on his back.

"Now Geo…" Pegasus Magic stated from his hand. "Show this evil doer what it means to protect someone!" "Roger! Ice Blast!" MegaMan shouted as he fired multiple ice shards at the Jammer, this time, it has effect and large damage on him.

"No! Noooo! It can't be! I'm stronger than you! How could you get more powerful than me!" The Giant Jammer gasped. "If there is evil afoot, I will be there! Count on it!" MegaMan shouted as he got out a red Battle Card with Leo Kingdom's symbol on it.

"Star Break! Fire Leo!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Pegasus Magic ate it and an red aura appeared around MegaMan, MegaMan now has red armor with Leo Kingdom as his head/MegaBuster.

"Atomic Fire!" MegaMan and Leo Kingdom shouted as MegaMan fired a huge blast of fire at the Giant Jammer, the Giant Jammer screamed in agony as he was deleted.

(Meanwhile…)

"Come on! Geo needs our help!" Susie shouted, she and the rest of the Star Force saw evil energy emitting from Geo's school and pulsed in to help out Geo.

When they got to Geo's classroom, they were shocked to see MegaMan in different armor.

"MegaMan?" Hikaru gasped. "Then… the Power of the Stars have awaken!" Linda smiled.

"And with it, Geo was able to beat the one who beaten him before." Leo Kingdom smiled.

"Wow…" Natsuru gasped in awe. "Yeah, it was thanks to Luna who helped me awaken the Power of the Stars." MegaMan smiled as he stared at Luna. "Thanks Luna… Come on, let's go! We have to stop Mr. Shepar!" MegaMan shouted as he reverted back to normal.

Luna heard MegaMan's voice. "Who's…that? Is it…MegaMan?" Luna muttered.

The Star Force made it to the Teacher's Lounge and saw a image of Libra on the Study Wave machine. "Mr. Shepar is in there… I can feel it." MegaMan said with determination. "Let's knock some sense into Mr. Shepar!" Nikki proclaimed. The Star Force nodded in agreement as they went into the Comp Space.

The Star Force fight their way through EM viruses and Study Wave Defense Programs till they finally reached Libra Scale.

"Stop it right now, Mr. Shepar!" MegaMan demanded as he aimed his MegaBuster at Libra Scale, the others did the same.

Libra Scale turned to the Star Force. "Hmm? Who are you all?" Libra Scale demanded.

"I'm MegaMan, leader of the Star Force!" MegaMan shouted. "And we're the Neo Mew Mews!" Susie shouted.

"Long time no see, Libra!" Mega growled. "Well well, Omega-Xis. You couldn't balance loyalty with treachery." Libra mocked.

"Heh, so it's no wonder I turned traitor, right? Well, seeing you balance water with fire isn't exactly bringing a smile to my face…" Mega scoffed.

"Let me guess… You're here for the Andromeda Key that Mega has?" Rhonda frowned.

"Correct." Libra stated. "Well tough cookies! MegaMan now has the Power of the Stars!" Akane smirked.

"Mr. Shepar…" MegaMan began. "I don't get it. You told us that studying all day won't help a child grow. Why did you let Libra take control of you?" He demanded.

"I have been reborn and learned that studying all day will help make good grades! If I don't do as I am told, I will lose my job! And I bet all of you don't care if something happens to my kids once I lose my job!" Libra Scale shouted evilly.

"You see? He's using my power to save his children. I will use him to help him get his revenge on the ones who mocked him and destroy the town while we're at it." Libra laughed evilly.

"So that's it… The staff threaten to fire him if he doesn't use the Study Wave… That's selfish and wrong!" Linda shouted with disgust at Libra's actions.

"Mr. Shepar…" MegaMan began. "I will stop you! For I am the sworn defender of the planet Earth! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose.

"Wow. Cool pose, Geo." Fuu smiled. "And catchy catchphrase as well." Carrie commented.

"Wave Battle Set!" Mega shouted. "Ride On!" MegaMan shouted. "Mr. Shepar, destroy those pests and get me the Andromeda Key!" Libra shouted. "I will protect my children!" Libra Scale shouted.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Libra Scale**

"Fire and Ice Launchers!" Libra Scale shouted as he fired fire and ice arrows at the Star Force, some were hit, but others dodged it. "Let's try this! Star Break! Green Dragon!" MegaMan shouted as he got out a green Battle Card with Dragon Sky's symbol on it and tossed it up and Mega ate it and a green aura appeared around MegaMan. When it cleared, MegaMan now wore green armor with Dragon Sky's head as his hand/MegaBuster. "No! It can't be! The AM Sages are still alive?" Libra gasped. "Libra! You will pay for your misdeeds!" Dragon Sky shouted. "Jet Attack V! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up a Battle Card with a picture of a bird and Dragon Sky ate it and MegaMan charged at Libra Scale, hitting him for large damage. "Meddlesome brats!" Libra Scale shouted in anger as he made comets appear and tried to hit the Star Force, but they dodged it. "Take this!" Natsuru flung her fire balls at Libra Scale, for medium damage. Akane didn't hesitate on firing her gun at him to add the damage. "Emerald Typhoon!" Fuu launched her wind attack at Libra Scale for big damage. "Speedster!" Nikki activated her device on her arm and was super fast that she spins circles around Libra Scale, hitting him with her Monkey Yo Yo. MegaMan fired Wood Charged Shots at Libra Scale for big damage. Shizuku charged at Libra Scale and slashed him with her swords with Mikoto adding some damage as well. "Water Dragon!" Umi launched her attack at Libra Scale, adding some medium damage as well. Rhonda charged at Libra Scale and slashed him three times with her Wolf Katana. Libra Scale was weakening. "Everyone! He's weakening!" Finny pointed out. "Geo! Let's finish him off with a Star Force Big Bang!" Dragon Sky shouted. MegaMan nodded and both he and Dragon Sky shouted "Dragon Tornado!" MegaMan spins like a tornado and hit Libra Scale for massive damage and ending the fight.

Linda went over to the Study Wave controls and managed to shut it down.

"You… You are trying to stop me from saving my kids! Ever since my wife died, I have to take care of them myself! You will never understand how I feel! Never!" Libra Scale shouted in fury.

"That's foolishness! We wouldn't do a thing like that!" Carrie shouted.

"Mr. Shepar…" MegaMan began. "There's something you should know… Like you, I lost someone very dear and important to me 3 years ago… my father…" Libra Scale gasped.

"The reason I stopped going to school is because I was deeply sadden by my lost of my dad. He meant everything to the world to me, just like you and your kids. I fear if I go to school and made new friends, they will disappear just like my dad did… but I was wrong! When I made a BrotherBand with someone I trust who is like me, that gives me the courage to go to school again." MegaMan stated.

"Geo…" Libra Scale said quietly. "Listen to the kids and think about what you did!" Susie shouted. Suddenly, they heard Luna and the classmates shouting to where is Mr. Shepar. They turned to a monitor showing the kids looking for their beloved teacher.

"Keep searching everyone! Mr. Shepar is here somewhere!" Luna stated. "Yeah! We missed our beloved teacher!" A girl classmate nodded.

"I can't believe it… They still think I'm the world's greatest teacher…" Libra Scale gasped. "What… What have I become?"

"No! Don't listen to them! What about your kids!" Libra shouted. "I must protect them all." Libra Scale said with kindness.

"No! What are you doing!" Libra gasped. "I will continue being a teacher. But I won't give up my ideals either. What I lacked was the resolve to see my philosophy through. Geo… Will it be alright if you and I form a BrotherBand? I promised I will keep yours and your friends' secret identities a secret." Libra Scale asked politely.

"…Of course!" MegaMan nodded with a smile. A flash occurred. "N-Nooooooooo!" Libra screamed in agony as the Star Force heard the last of him.

Mr. Shepar was back to normal and kneed on the ground. MegaMan and Susie helped him up.

"Mr. Shepar chased Libra away from his heart so he can continue on being a teacher and turn the impossible into possible…" Linda smiled.

"Let's go." Mega smiled. MegaMan and the Star Force nodded as they pulsed out with Mr. Shepar in tow.

**"And that's how the incident came to a close… Soon after that, there was an investigation into what had caused the whole incident. It was accepted that the Study Wave messed up Mr. Shepar's head and that's what happened. Because of that, people began to re-think the use of the Study Wave. Mr. Shepar left school as he was fired by the Principal. The Principal was furious that not only he's being sued for the Study Wave incident, but he blamed Mr. Shepar for bringing him into this mess. But Luna and Carrie began signing papers to bring back Mr. Shepar to school."**

"What did you say, you little!" Principal Loude shouted in anger. "You heard me! If you don't bring back Mr. Shepar… We won't attend school anymore! All the classes in this school agreed if you don't bring him back, we'll stop going to school! You will also be sued for not only the lack of students, but also making them use that horrible Study Wave!" Luna showed him the papers.

"Ack!" Principal Loude sweated nervously then he sighed and moaned "Fine… I will bring him back… please… come back to school…"

"Way to go, Luna!" Carrie smiled. Luna scratched the back of her head nervously. "Thanks… I kinda learned it from Geo…"

**"After that, Mr. Shepar was back in school so he can not only continue to use his ideals in class, but focused on helping kids grow and study at the same time. Mr. Shepar and I formed our BrotherBands after that. 5 days later, it was the day of the school play, Pat and the five girls who will played the Neo Mews were sick, so me and the Neo Mews will play as MegaMan and the Neo Mews."**

"Ack! Hellllp!" Luna screamed as Bud in a bad outfit of Taurus Fire was towering over her. The Magic Knights and Kampfers were in the audience.

"No one can save you now!" Bud shouted evilly. 'And this is where MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews come in! Don't screw this one up, Geo and Susie!' Luna thought to herself.

Then, Geo in his true MegaMan form and the Neo Mew Mews in their true forms came in. "Hold it right there!" MegaMan shouted. Luna gasped.

"Who are you?" Bud demanded. "I am the sworn protector of the planet Earth! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose. "And we are the Neo Mew Mews! Friends and allies to MegaMan!" Susie shouted as she and her friends struck a pose as well.

'N-No way! Isn't this the real MegaMan and Neo Mew Mews in the flesh? I must be dreaming!' Luna gasped again. Then the lights went out.

"Sorry!" Zack shouted embarrassedly as he turned on the lights. Then Geo in his fake MegaMan costume and the Neo Mews in their fake Neo Mew Mew costumes were standing.

'W-What the? I could have sworn I saw the real thing!' Luna blinked. The Magic Knights and Kampfers giggled at the sight.

Everyone enjoyed the play. And the next day…

"Hey Geo! Come on man, we're going to be late!" Bud called. Luna and her gang were at Geo's house. Geo came out with a smile.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!" Geo smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Hmph!" Luna puffed. "I will forgive you this once. Now then, let's head on to class!" Luna proclaimed with a smile.

"Okay!" Geo, Bud and Zack nodded with smiles as the four of them head to school. 'Geo's… a lot happier than before. At first, he refused to go to school. But now he's going back. I wonder why… Why do I feel nervous around him?' Luna blushed. Unknown to them, the Neo Mews, Magic Knights and Kampfers were watching from the Wave Road with smiles on their faces now that Geo is growing up little by little.

Geo has awaken the Power of the Stars and saved Luna once again from peril! But the FM-ians' next plan will involve her!

To Be Continued…

Next time: Luna's Sorrow: Part 1 of 3: Attack at School

A/n: Next time will be the Luna Platz AKA Queen Ophica saga. Also, I came up with some candidates for anime to appear in Saga 2. Koi Koi 7 and Nurse Witch Komugi. If you liked these anime, leave me a review or send me suggested anime for Saga 2, but I will only limit two. Till then , see you next time!


	13. Luna's Sorrow: Part 1 of 3

A/n: On second thought, I decided to put in Queen's Blade in Saga 2 with Koi Koi 7, because I think the characters in Queen's Blade will go well with the OOPArts in Saga 2. Enjoy Chapter 13!

Chapter 13: Luna's Sorrow" Part 1 of 3: Attack at School

The school bell ranged, indicating it was time to go.

"And that's all for today! Now I want all of you to go straight home! I don't want to hear anyone was horsing around! Oh! And Bud, you still haven't turn in your Math Homework. If you still don't have it by tomorrow, it will be one week of detention!" Mr. Shepar smirked. Bud gulped.

"Preeezzz!" Bud pleaded. "Don't look at me! You should do your homework on your own! If I helped you, it wouldn't help you in the end! Right, Mr. Shepar?" Luna winked. "That's right!" Mr. Shepar nodded. Everyone had a good laugh.

"You know…" Geo smiled at Mega in his Transer. "School's not half bad. Mr. Shepar and the others are really nice. I never knew school can be so much fun."

"Oh and Geo, can you come to the studio after school? I liked to talk to you there. It's something I want to discuss with you, but it's not bad, I promised." Mr. Shepar asked politely.

After class, Luna was glaring at her gang. "Honestly, what were you two thinking! Bud, you should at least do your homework. I never thought I'd be this embarrassed to be Brothers with you!" Luna shouted as thunder appeared behind her.

"I'm really sorry, Prez!" Bud bowed in apology. "Zack, I want you to help him with his Math homework at his house ASAP!" "But didn't you tell Bud to do it on his own? Plus, YattaMan is about to be on! " Zack gulped.

"Do you really think Bud's going to do it on his own by tomorrow? I don't think so. That's why I want you two to hurry up and get to it!" Luna glared. Bud and Zack sighed and nodded and head on to Bud's house. Luna sighed.

"With Brothers like that, is it any wonder I'm always so tired?" Luna muttered to herself. Unknown to her, Geo was watching from afar.

"Back to her usual cheery self, I see." Mega commented. Geo nodded in agreement. "Being Brothers with her must be taxing. Well, let's head on to the studio." Geo stated as he head to the studio.

Geo got to the studio. "H-Hello?" Geo called as he entered. "Over here! We're over here!" Mr. Shepar called out. Geo turned around and turned pale as Copper was there with Mr. Shepar.

"What's wrong? Come on and say hi, Geo." Mr. Shepar suggested. Geo walked calmly up to them.

"This is Mr. Bob Copper from the Satella Police. He's looking into what happened here during that incident a few days ago." Mr. Shepar explained. "I haven't seen you in awhile. It's Geo, right?" Copper asked.

"Y-Yes sir." Geo meekly nodded. "And what can I help you with?"

"You remember the incident here, right?" Copper asked. Geo nodded meekly again.

"I was looking around the school today, and I found some very high levels of Z waves. What I'm getting at is that anyone with eyes can see this last incident was drenched in Z waves, and it happened just as soon as you set foot in a place you haven't been in for 3 years." Copper glared at Geo.

Mr. Shepar turned to Copper. "Now hold on a sec, Mr. Copper. The cause of this incident was me. Geo, my Brother, has nothing to do with this. The Mew Lights also have nothing to do with this. If anything, they're victims!" Mr. Shepar frowned.

"Now calm down, Mr. Shepar. I wasn't saying anything like they're culprits or something. I was just trying to see if they knew anything about Z waves." Copper turned to Geo. "Right, Geo?" He asked.

"Um, I have no idea on what you're talking about." Geo laughed nervously. "Come on, you must know something. After all, you and the Mew Lights have been closed to every other incident so far involved Z waves!" Copper stated.

"But that doesn't mean I don't know anything about them!" Geo shook his head.

"Alright Geo, don't be shocked, but Z waves are really a alien life form!" Copper stated.

'Uh oh… Mega, he knows!' Geo told him in Mega's mind. 'Yeah, I wonder how much does this old man know?' Mega agreed.

"These aliens have bodies made of EM waves that normal people can't see with the naked eye. When they get near humans, they get inside people and make them do evil things. If you don't watch out, you might get taken over by those aliens and be a danger around everyone!" Copper stated.

'But not all aliens are bad… I mean, me and Mega helped people, also Sonia and Lyra also helped people as well.' Geo thought to himself.

Mr. Shepar laughed. "EM aliens? Oh that's rich! But you can't trick kids today with that kind of story! Right, Geo?" Mr. Shepar asked with a smile. Geo laughed nervously.

"So, are you satisfied, Mr. Copper? He really knows nothing about any aliens." Mr. Shepar asked.

"Geo, you can go home now. Mr. Copper and I have a few things to talk about." Geo nodded.

'Good idea, it'll be a bad thing to get on a teacher's bad side.' Copper thought to himself. "Yes, I agree. I suppose that is enough for today." Copper nodded in agreement.

Geo was walking towards the exit, looking at his Transer. "Guess old man Copper knows about us FM-ians…" Mega stated. "Yeah, but something's been bothering me, Mega. Before we got the Power of the Stars, the AM Sages said that are you really one of the FM-ians?" Geo questioned.

"This again? Look, I'm a real bona fide FM-ian, so drop it already, kid!" Mega scoffed. "Okay…" Geo raised an eyebrow as he went to his homeroom to get his stuff.

Geo got his stuff. "Everything's packed and ready to go." Geo smiled. "Did you understand Mr. Shepar's lesson?" Luna's voice asked as Luna walked up to Geo.

"So what did he want to talk to you about?" Luna asked. "It's none of your business…" Geo face faulted.

"Oh? Booooring…" Luna has that bored look on her face. "How are you gonna make friends with a attitude like that?" She asked.

'Well, I'm already friends and Brothers with a former singer and my homeroom teacher…' Geo thought to himself.

"You still don't know how to make friends, do you?" Luna face faulted. "School's half as fun when you don't have any friends. Well, I guess I can let you join my group since you look so pitiful all the time…" Luna offered.

"Me, join your group?" Geo frowned. "That's right!" Luna nodded. "I also told Bud and Zack to be nice to you! So aren't you happy!" Luna beamed. "If you are, then say something!" Geo was silent for 30 seconds then he muttered "…I'm happy, but I don't really know if I can be a good friend to anyone yet. So… I'm sorry." Geo bowed in apology.

Luna huffed. "Turning down one of my invitations, again! Fine! Be that way! You better rethink now or-" Suddenly, the door slams open and Geo and Luna turned to see Bud and Zack. But Geo and Mega saw something odd about Bud and Zack, for starters, they have venomous glares.

Luna walked up to them. "You scared me, opening the door like that! And by the way, how are the Math problems coming along?" Luna asked. Bud and Zack were silent.

"I don't think you two can finish that quickly. Are you slacking off!" Luna glared. Again, the two were silent.

"Well, say something!" Luna shouted annoyed.

"Tsk, they're an annoying bunch, aren't they?" Mega scoffed. "You mean the Prez's goon squad? I don't know where to began." Geo sighed.

"No! That's not what I meant at all!" Mega frowned. "Huh!" Geo blinked. Then they heard Luna scream as Geo saw Bud and Zack towering over Luna, Luna fell on her butt.

"Wh-What are you two doing! What's the meaning of this!" Luna panicked. "Must… recover… Andromeda Key!" Bud shouted. "RECOVER!" Zack shouted as well, suddenly, they turned into purple energy flames. Luna screamed even more. Geo rushed to the scene. Luna hid behind Geo.

"B-Bud and Zack turned into m-m-monsters!" Luna stammered. "Luna! Get back! Those two aren't Bud and Zack!" Geo gritted his teeth, then a strange voice laughed.

"You're in quite the dilemma, Geo Stelar!" The voice stated. "Wh-Who's there!" Geo put on his Visualizer and looked up. Geo gasped, it was the Jammer from before!

"I still haven't forgotten that beating you gave me. Now the FM King brought me back, this time, I will take back the Andromeda Key with my newest creations, the EM humans!" The Jammer shouted. "If they stare at them, humans will be like them!" The Jammer laughed sinisterly.

'Mega, what should we do? We can't wave change into MegaMan with Luna looking!' Geo asked Mega in his mind. 'We got to get to somewhere safe where no one can see us transform! Use the Neo Mew SOS Signal to call Susie and the others!' Mega suggested.

"Geo! Who are you talking to?" Luna demanded. "Hmph! I see you won't hand over the Key… EM Humans, attack!" The Jammer ordered. "They're c-c-coming near us!" Luna stammered as the Em Humans got closer. Geo secretly pressed the Neo Mew SOS Signal without Luna looking.

"All we can do is retreat to somewhere safe! So first, let's get out of the school!" Geo shouted as he grabbed Luna's arm and the two of them ran out.

When they got near the school entrance, they saw more EM Humans blocking it.

"Luna… Let's head back to where we escaped from, there may be a way out there." Geo stated as he ran back. "What's with you, all you do is telling me what to do. I guess it can't be helped." Luna sighed.

As they got near the elevator, Luna brought something up. "What's with those monsters? And why do I get the feeling you know something about them? And what the heck is an Andromeda Key?" Luna questioned.

"Uh… …I don't know anything…" Geo lied. "Hmm, I guess not. If only MegaMan and Neo Mew Mews was here instead of you. They'll beat the slag out of those beasts!" Luna proclaimed. Geo smirked at her. "Who knows? They may be closer than you think." He commented.

Before Luna can ask why, the elevator doors opened and EM Humans came out of it, Geo and Luna gasped as they head into the nearest room.

"How many of those monsters are there! If we stay here, we'll be spotted and maybe get eaten by them!" Luna panicked. 'Mega, she's right. I can't keep running forever…' Geo told Mega in his mind. 'Yeah, so let's find a safe place to pulse in and go buck wild on that Jammer and his goons!' Mega proclaimed with a grin. 'Well said, partner.' Geo smiled. 'Hey… You called me partner. I'm touched, kid…' Mega commented. 'Well, don't get used to it.' Geo has that bored smile on his face.

"Luna… Wait here, I'm going to distract them. Can you handle being by yourself?" Geo asked. "What are you, stupid! You can't defeat them by yourself!" Luna protested. "My dad used to say that even if it was a silver of a chance, it's better to do something." Geo stated. "But it's dangerous!" Luna shook her head no. "It'll be alright. I'll protect you." Geo assured her.

Luna's heart beat when she heard that. "So promise me you won't leave this room!" Geo told her as he exited.

"W-W-What did you just say…?' Luna stammered as she remember something MegaMan said.

**"It'll be alright, I'll protect you!"**

'Why am I thinking at a time like this! It's not like he's MegaMan or something! But… He was… sorta kinda cool just now…' Luna thought to herself.

Geo was running down the halls and he shouted "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!" He transformed into MegaMan.

The EM Humans noticed him and charged at him. "Gatling! V2! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a power up version of the Gatling Gun. MegaMan fired at the EM Humans, deleting them.

"Geo! Over here!" Susie's voice called out. MegaMan turned to see the Neo Mew Mews, Magic Knights and Kampfers above the Wave Road. MegaMan smiled as he jumped onto the Wave Road.

"We got here as soon as we heard the signal." Carrie stated. "Thanks, everyone. We need to get back to where Luna is!" MegaMan shouted. The Star Force nodded in agreement and head back to the room Luna was in.

But when they got there, Luna was gone!

"Where could she be?" Natsuru panicked. "Maybe the Jammers took her." Mega guessed. "No! I got to find her!" MegaMan gasped as he ran out of the room. The Star Force followed behind.

When they got to the second floor, a barrier surrounded the Star Force except for MegaMan. "What the!" Umi gasped.

"MegaMan!" Luna called out, she was in the Wave Road too all tied up with EM Humans guarding her.

"Luna! Hang on, I'll save you!" MegaMan shouted. "I don't think so!" The Jammer laughed as he appeared.

"I'll trade you girl for the Andromeda Key." The Jammer offered. "I will never hand over the key that may destroy my world!" MegaMan gritted his teeth in anger.

"Yeah!" Mega agreed. "Heh heh heh, I guess I'll take it by force. But if you lay a finger on me, I'll order my EM Humans to delete her!" The Jammer chuckled evilly.

"You wouldn't!" MegaMan gasped. "Watch closely, little girl, as I beat the crud out of your beloved MegaMan!" The Jammer laughed as MegaMan did nothing as the Jammer proceeded to beat the crud out of MegaMan.

"MegaMan!" Luna and the Star Force shouted in shock.

"You coward!" Shizuku growled.

"Noooooooooo!" Luna screamed as she fainted.

"Hah, she must have fainted when she sees you being beaten to a pulp!" The Jammer laughed evilly. "Geo! If you don't get up and fight, I'll-" Mega growled.

"I… must… Protect… her…" MegaMan muttered weakly. "MegaMan! Please get up and fight!" Linda pleaded. "Now to…" Before the Jammer can finish, a guitar sound played and knocked him out. He groaned in pain.

"Wait… That sound…" Mikoto smiled. "It's Harp Note!" Nikki smiled as Harp Note appeared and destroyed the barrier trapping them.

"Harp Note is live and onstage!" Harp Note grinned. "That was a close one, huh?" Fuu smiled.

"When I saw the help signal, I went and pulsed in as Harp Note and Lyra saw some bad EM waves emitting from the school." Harp Note stated. "Thanks Harp Note!" Carrie smiled.

"D-Darn it!" The Jammer growled. "EM Humans, delete that girl!" "Oh no you don't! Heart Song!" Harp Note played her guitar and made a heart attack that deleted the EM Humans except for Luna.

"Lyra! You traitor!" The Jammer got up and got into a battle stance. MegaMan got out a crystal blue Battle Card. "Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and a blue aura appeared around MegaMan. When it cleared, MegaMan is now Ice Pegasus MegaMan.

"Not again!" The Jammer panicked. "Impressive!" Harp Note whistled. "Magic Ice!" "Neo Rose Saber, full power!" MegaMan and Susie combined their attacks to hit the Jammer dead "For…give me… Lord Gemini!" The Jammer screamed in pain as he was once again, deleted.

"Who the heck is Gemini?" Akane frowned. "So that's who's behind this all along!" Mega frowned.

"Are they…?" MegaMan asked. "He, and yeah, he's another FM-ian. But I have no idea on what's he plotting." Mega stated.

MegaMan and the gang rushed to Luna's aid. "She's gonna be okay. She just fainted and should wake up." Harp Note stated with a smile. Suddenly, they hear Copper's voice. "Let's get out of here before Copper finds us." Hikaru stated.

With Mega's help, Geo and the gang found out where Luna lives and carried her home.

Luna was in her bed, sleeping. Geo sighed in relief.

"Thanks for the save, Sonia." Susie smiled. "Aww, it's nothing." Sonia smiled nervously as she scratched the back of her head. "After all, Geo and I are Brothers." Suddenly, Luna began to stir.

"I better get going. We'll talk more after we're outside." Sonia smiled as she exited.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and mumbled "Mega…Man…?" She noticed Geo and the gang in her room. "Are you okay? You need some rest." Linda stated. "G-Geo! What are you and your friends doing in my room!" Luna screeched.

"Well, you were unconscious when that whole monster fiasco started, Geo have to look into your Transer to find out where you live-omph!" Natsuru covered his mouth and sweat dropped, knowing he spilled the beans.

"YOU WHAT! How could you do such a thing! You pervert!" Luna screamed. "No! I just looked at your address!" Geo waved his arms up and down in panic. Luna then realized something.

"I just realized! Where's MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! Are they okay!" Luna panicked. "Don't worry, they're okay. They must be exhausted fighting evil." Carrie giggled.

"Don't give me a silly laugh! Hmph!" Luna huffed. "I believe in MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! They're no laughing matter!" Luna growled.

"We should get going. Are your mom and dad home?" Shizuku asked. "Mama and Papa are really busy. So I'm usually home alone. It's like this ever since I went to school. I'm used to it. So get out… NOW!" Luna growled. (A.n: Again, sorry about that, Luna fans!)

"…" Geo was silent as he and the gang began to exited. "Um…" Luna began. "I know MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews saved us, but you tried hard, too. Geo. T-Thanks…" Luna smiled slightly. "…No problem…" Geo smiled slightly as he and the gang exited.

"Why am I so flustered over him! It must be from that incident! Unless… Nah, they couldn't be MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Luna laughed nervously.

As Geo, Sonia and the gang were walking home, they were talking.

"Thanks for saving us back there, Sonia." Geo smiled. "No problem, we'll be there when the going gets tough, right Lyra?" Sonia winked. "Uh-huh!" Lyra smiled. "Um… Geo, are you free this Sunday?" Sonia pressed her fingers nervously.

"…Yeah." Geo blushed. "Would… you go shopping with me? Maybe we could go to Nacys in Time Square. So what do you say?" Sonia smiled nervously. Geo smiled and blushed and said "…It's a date." "Okay, meet me at the Rover statue. I'll see you there?" Sonia asked. "Yep." Geo smiled as Sonia smiled back as she head on home.

"Aww… I think somebody's has a girlfriend!" Mikoto grinned. "H-Hey!" Geo stammered as the gang laughed as Geo and his guests head home while the Neo Mew Mews prepare for their next concert which is tomorrow. Mrs. Stelar was watching inside the house without Geo knowing with a smile. 'My little Geo's growing up. Kelvin must be proud." She thought to herself.

An incident at school almost put the Earth in jeopardy! But who is Gemini and what plans does he hold for Earth? And will it involve Luna?

To Be Continued…

Next time: Luna's Sorrow: Part 2 of 3: Luna's Day Out

A/n: Next chapter, Geo, Sonia and the gang go to Time Square to shop till they drop with Luna trailing them without them knowing! But little did they know that Luna will be possessed by a really bad FM-ian! See ya next time!


	14. Luna's Sorrow: Part 2 of 3

A/N: Here is Chapter 14! Also, stay tune for a Saga 2 scene involving Geo, Mega, Susie, Reina, Risty, Tomoe, Melona, Menace and Airi after Geo and Mega used the power of the OOPArts to save Luna yesterday.

Chapter 14: Luna's Sorrow: Part 2 of 3: Luna's Day Out

That night…

In Luna's mansion, we see two people in the living room. They're dressed in wealthy clothes, they are Luna's parents.

"It looks like our little Luna has gotten into some trouble again." Mr. Platz stated in a bit cold tone. "And during such a busy term. I just knew that public school would pull her down."

"That's true." Mrs. Platz nodded. "Those riff-raff friends are probably rubbing off in a bad way on our Luna. And because of them, she thinks some made up characters named MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews saved her from trouble."

"If we let her stay at that school, she will only wind up in more trouble. I'm sure it has already damaged her future." Mr. Platz growled. "Yes dear. We should move her to a private school ASAP." Mrs. Platz nodded in agreement.

"Yes, which is why I will go speak with the school, on Monday if I must, about her transfer. We'll move her to a strict boarding school, and sign her up to the Elite Course." Mr. Platz smiled.

"Yes, if we give her the best education, then she'll be hired by the best corporations. It really is the best route to happiness. I'll start looking right away." Mrs. Platz stated. Mr. Platz nodded in agreement.

"Oh, I hate to bring up work about the location of the next exhibit. I think it would be better for the layout if we were to set it a bit farther back." Mr. Platz suggested. "…You're absolutely right. Let's move it back there. We'll have to move the tree up a bit though. And I think that place will be perfect for that band, the Mew Lights to perform on Sunday." Mrs. Platz guessed, Mr. Platz nodded in agreement. Unknown to them, Luna was eavesdropping.

"Me…? Transfer…?" Luna muttered as she couldn't believe what she heard.

And then… Sunday…

Luna was thinking on what to do today in her room.

"Hmm, what should I do today?" Luna then snapped her fingers. "I know. I'll call up Bud and Zack! After all, I'm going to be at some boarding school who knows where by the end of next week…." Luna sniffled.

"Well, guess I'll give Bud a call first." Luna stated as she used her Dragon Transer to call up Bud. She waited till Bud answered.

Bud yawned. "Hello? Oh! Prez! What's wrong? You're calling really early…" Bud asked confusedly.

"You're free today, aren't you? Bring Zack with you and come to my house." Luna issued. "Eh? Today? But I got plans! Gonna eat some awesome pancakes with my mom!" Bud told her.

"Awesome pancakes?" Luna twitched. "You'd rank pancakes higher than me!" She screamed. "But I really can't today! We promised each other to do this half a year ago!" Bud stammered. "Oh forget it! I'm not going to beg you! Have your stupid awesome pancakes!" Luna growled as she hung up before Bud can ask what's wrong.

"I may not be around next week, but maybe Zack is free today?" Luna called up Zack.

"Hello? Oh Prez?" Zack asked. "You're free today, right Zack? Come on over and hang out at my house." Luna told him.

"Um… I'm really sorry, but… I'm attending a seminar about stretching to get taller… Why not invite Bud?" Zack suggested, Luna sweat dropped and growled.

"I get it! I get it! Go stretch and get taller then! See if I care!" Luna shouted as she hung up.

Luna stared at the ceiling. "What is it with those two…? Hmm…. I know… Maybe I should go see what Geo's up to? He's probably got nothing to do. He and his guests better be honored that they're getting a visit from You Know Who!" Luna grinned as she head out of her house. Unknown to her, a snake human hybrid energy being was watching from afar and she smirked evilly as she vanished.

Luna was at Geo's house. "Okay… all you have to do is ring his doorbell…" Luna was about to but she held her arm and lowered it down.

"…This is so stupid! Wh-Why am I getting so nervous…? It's not like I don't do this every morning!" Luna said quietly to herself. She was about to push the doorbell till she heard. "Okay, mom! We're leaving!" It was Geo's voice.

"Okay, have fun on your date!" Mrs. Stelar giggled. "It's not a date, mom!" Geo's voice said annoyed and embarrassed. "Huh!" Luna gasped as she hid near the corner of Geo's house. Geo and his guests exited the house and headed to the bus stop.

"Odd. He doesn't usually have plans. And did Mrs. Stelar said something about a date? Now I'm curious. I wonder where he's going?" Luna wondered as she followed them.

Luna saw Geo and the gang taking the bus. She got to the bus stop. "Hmm… That bus is heading to Time Square… What's there in Time Square for a guy like him?" Luna wondered as she waited for the bus to show up to take her to Time Square.

Geo and the gang got to Time Square. Geo and his guests were amazed with the buildings and sights it has to offer. "Geo! Over here!" Sonia's voice called out. Geo and his guests turned to see Sonia and the Neo Mews waving at them in front of a statue of a dog.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Geo waved as he and his guests walked up to them. "It's okay. Susie told me that the Mew Lights' second concert will start soon, so we just arrived here too." Sonia smiled.

"So we're heading to Nacys? I want to see what clothes and jewelry they have!" Carrie beamed. "O-Ok." Geo blushed.

"What's wrong? You're kind of quiet…" Sonia wondered. "Um, well, I don't really come here all that much so I'm kinda lost…" Geo pressed his fingers nervously.

"Aww, you don't have to feel that way." Akane smiled. "Yeah, so take a few deep breaths!" Sonia added with a smile as well. "Let's go!" Hikaru cheered, Geo nodded nervously as the gang headed into Nacys. Unknown to them, Luna was watching from afar.

"Isn't that Sonia Strumm? Why is Geo, his guests and the Mew Lights going shopping with her! I was going to invite him!" Luna screamed then calm down.

"Okay, get a hold of yourself, Luna. I can't let my pride get the best of me. I can't let them see me following them!" Luna silently followed them.

Inside Nacys, Geo and Sonia were looking at a display. The others were watching other displays and jewelry.

"Look! Aren't these outfits neat!" Sonia squealed. "When I get older, I'm going to wear cute outfits like these!" Sonia smiled.

"So, um, what are we here for?" Geo asked nervously. "What we're here for?" Sonia asked. "I mean, don't you usually know what you want to buy when you go shopping?" Geo asked.

"No, not always." Sonia shook her head no. "It's fun to just look at cute clothes or nice accessories sometimes you know? And if you see something you want, then you buy it!" Sonia noticed something and gasped in awe.

"Oh! Let's take a look at that store there!" Sonia squealed as she ran up to where she saw it.

"Ha ha ha. Welcome to how to waste a day. Have fun, kid!" Mega joked, Geo glared at Mega in his Transer before calmly following Sonia.

Geo and Sonia were looking at some cute pink bags with Susie and Akane.

"Isn't it cute?" Sonia said with sparkles in her eyes. "Um… Yeah…" Geo smiled nervously as he blushed. "You know. If I have some Zenny, I will give it to a special someone that I know…" Akane blushed. Susie figured it out with a grin.

"It's Natsuru, isn't it?" She asked. "!" Akane gasped. "Well, Natsuru told me how you and the other girls fight over him. Well, here's what you do, tell Natsuru how you feel when you got the chance. I'm sure he'll answer." Susie smiled.

"How did you-" Akane asked. "Linda's boyfriend told me this once, if you really loved someone but is afraid to admit it, you got to find the courage to speak out and show your feelings." Susie put her hand on Akane's shoulder with a smile.

"If you say so… You're right! I'm going to tell Natsuru how I feel after we're done shopping!" Akane said with determination. 'Find the courage to tell someone you feel about her…' Geo thought to himself.

Unknown to them, Luna was watching from afar. "No… way…" Luna gasped. "Geo and Sonia… are on a date? And I thought he was a loner!" Luna growled. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Attention shoppers, starting today, Nacys is proud to host a special tropical jungle exhibition on the roof of this very building with the Mew Lights performing in honor of the grand opening. So please take a look and have a nice day." The intercom turned off.

"Sub tropical jungle exhibition… That must be what Mama and Papa were talking about…" Luna whispered. "Come on, Geo! Let's go see that exhibition!" Sonia grinned as she grabbed Geo's arm and they go to the elevator leading to the roof. The gang followed suit.

Luna was in thought. "Are they really going to look at the exhibit? But what if I bump into my parents….?" Luna sighed. "…Whatever! I don't care! I'm going to follow them!" Luna again stalked the gang.

Geo and the gang got to the exhibit and looked at the snakes and info on them. Geo was amazed by their natural habitat, the Mew Lights were with Relt getting ready for their second concert in honor of the new opening of the exhibit.

After 15 minutes, the gang were at a huge computer. "Phew! It gets tiring at some point." Umi sighed then smiled. "Do you want to take a break, Geo?" Sonia asked. "Yeah, let's." Geo smiled. "Let's go outside then!" Hikaru beamed.

"I know a café there!" Sonia added. "I… never been to a café before." Geo stammered. "I'm sure they'll let a bunch of kids in there." Mikoto smiled. "If you say so…" Geo smiled meekly again.

Luna was watching from afar. "Ah, so that's where they went!" Luna proclaimed. Luna was about to leave till she saw something that made her turn white. It was her parents walking up to her!

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Mr. Platz gasped. "Um… I… er…" Luna stammered. "What? Speak clearly!" Mrs. Platz said sternly. Before Luna can answer she heard Sonia say "Come on, let's go, Geo!"

The gang were walking out till they saw Luna and her parents. "Luna…?" Geo gasped.

"Luna, who are those children?" Mr. Platz demanded. "Geo Stelar's one of my classmates…" Luna said ashamed. "And I'm his friend, Sonia Strumm." Sonia introduced herself.

"Hmph, elementary school students out on a date?" Mr. Platz growled. "I can't say that I approve of such behavior. Children have no business here, so scram!"

"Hey, you can't tell us to beat it! Shouldn't this exhibit be free for visitors such as children!" Hikaru frowned, she and the others don't like the way Luna's parents are talking to them.

"I'm afraid being around children like these truly negativity affected our dear Luna. We should speed up our search for a better school and transfer her there at once!" Mrs. Platz said sternly.

"T-Transfer?" Fuu gasped. "What do you mean, transfer!" Geo demanded. "I'll tell you what we're talking about… The past incidents have put our Luna in near danger and because of them, she believes some made up characters called MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are real. So that's why we're transferring her to a boarding school to help her focus on her studies." Mr. Platz stated coldly.

"But they're real, father! How could you say things like they're not real and transferring me to a boarding school! I heard it two nights ago!" Luna shouted, tears felling down her cheek.

"Be quiet, Luna! You will do as we say!" Mr. Platz growled. "I'm not your puppet!" Luna screamed as she ran out to the exit.

"I knew we have transfer her early…" Mrs. Platz sighed. Mr. Platz turned to the gang with a vemonous glare. "All of you, get out and go home!" He ordered as he and his wife head towards the computer.

"Hey Geo… Something like that…" Mega stated seriously. "Mmhm, I was think the excat same thing, Mega…" Lyra agreed seriously. "You don't mean…?" Geo gasped. "We have to find Luna before it's too late!" Natsuru shouted. They nodded and went outside to find Luna before an FM-ian takes her over.

(With Luna…)

Luna was sobbing outside. "I hate them! I hate them both…" Luna choked. "You lie to their faces that you are the perfect little daughter they are… but where is the real you?" A voice laughed evilly.

"Who's there!" Luna gasped. "Over here." Luna turned to see the snake human being . "I am Ophiuca. I am here to give you the chance for revenge." Ophiuca introduced herself.

"Monster!" Luna screamed. "Don't be scared. I came to give you power." Ophiuca offered. "Don't trick me like you did to Bud, Mr. Dubius, and Mr. Shepar! I saw them turn into monsters and get the beatdown from my heroes, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Luna protested.

"Ah, but what if you were to use me to help you avoid being transferred to a boarding school and get revenge on your mean parents. I bet MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews will be impressed by your maturity." Ophiuca said coolly.

"Impressed…?" Luna muttered. "That's right. I bet MegaMan will be in love with you for doing a great deed." Ophiuca warped in front of her.

"Don't listen to her, Luna!" Geo shouted as he, Sonia and the gang got outside to see Luna and Ophiuca.

"I…" Luna stammered then she screamed "I don't want to be transferred!" Ophiuca laughed evilly as she went inside Luna. "No! We're too late!" Umi gasped as a bright light occurred.

When it cleared, Geo, Sonia, the Neo Mews who arrived after feeling evil EM waves and the gang gasped as Luna became a humanoid version of Ophicua.

Luna has transformed into Queen Ophiuca! Can MegaMan and the Star Force save her from getting revenge on her parents!

To be continued…

Next time: Luna's Sorrow: Part 3 of 3: Luna Finds Out

A/n: Next time is the final part of the Luna Platz AKA Queen Ophiuca Saga. Here is a sneak peak of a scene from Saga 2.

Saga 2 scene sneak peak

Luna and the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro were watching from below as they saw MegaMan, Susie, Reina, Tomoe and Risty on the Wave Road glaring at three women, the first one looks like a bunny girl, the second a maid and finally, the third one was a Egyptian queen.

"Who are you?" MegaMan demanded. "Their names are Melona, Airi and Menace… People we fought before." Reina growled.

"They look pretty bad…" Susie frowned. "Yeah, they are really bad and servants of the Swamp Witch." Tomoe glared.

"Hello! And how are my favorite Queen's Blade combatants today!" Melona winked.

"What do you freakshows what!" Risty shouted as she got her sword ready.

"Well that's a good question. We watched you took down those stone warriors with that blue boy's new form and we sensed three energy readings from him." Melona said coolly.

MegaMan gasped. 'Mega, could they be talking about the 3 OOParts we have?' Geo asked Mega in his mind.

'No doubt about it, they could be working for Hyde.' Mega guessed.

"You mean the OOPArts?" Susie frowned.

"Is that what they're called?" Airi said emotionlessly.

"If we can use them, I might be able to restore my kingdom! So hand them over!" Menace pointed her staff whip at our heroes.

"No way!" Reina shouted. "If you want them…" MegaMan began as he transformed into Thunder Zerker MegaMan, he pointed his sword at them. "…Then come and get them!"

End preview.

A/n: How do you like that? I hope you do like it. So anyway, see you next time!


	15. Luna's Sorrow: Part 3 of 3

Chapter 15: Luna's Sorrow: Part 3 of 3: Luna Finds Out

Geo and the gang gasped in shock as Luna let the FM-ian, Ophiuca into her body. She warped to the exhibit sign.

"Luna!" Susie shouted. "Don't try to stop me…" Queen Ophiuca said coldly as she went into the antenna to the exhibit.

"This is bad! Luna went into the Wave World inside the exhibit!" Fuu gasped. "We have to stop her!" Geo shouted.

"Ophiuca, huh? She picked a bad place to invade." Lyra frowned. "W-What do you mean?" Natsuru stammered.

"Bad for us, good for her. I was referring to the snake exhibit." Mega stated. "You mean she can control snakes!" Carrie gulped as the thought of snakes biting her made her shivered in fear.

"Okay, we'll be careful!" Geo nodded. Suddenly, they heard a screech coming from the exhibit.

"Let's hurry!" Linda shouted. The Star Force nodded in agreement and head back into the exhibit.

They went back to the snake computer at the end and gasped in shock as Mr. and Mrs. Platz were being sqeeuzed by snakes.

"H-Help us…" Mr. Platz groaned in pain. "I-It hurts…" Mrs. Platz choked. "Hang on! We'll do something!" Sonia shouted. "I thought I told you not to get in my way!" Queen Ophuica's voice growled as she appeared and made a snake hit Sonia. She was knocked out.

"Sonia!" Geo gasped, then he put on his Visualizer and growled at Queen Ophuica. "Stop this right now, Luna!" He shouted. That made Luna's parents gasped in shock.

"You mean… this monster is our dear Luna!" Mr. Platz gasped. "S-Stop this right…now, young lady!" Mrs. Platz ordered weakly.

"I'm not your doll… I'm not for you to play with! You threaten to transfer me to a boarding school and refused to believe in MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! This is my way of paying you back! Stelar… you and you friends stay out of my way! Go my snake children!" Queen Ophuica ordered as she and her parents went into the Comp Space of the snake computer. Then thousands of poisonous snakes appeared and charged at the Star Force.

"R-Run for it!" Carrie screamed as the Star Force ran out of the exhibit.

The Star Force were outside, out of breath.

"W-What should we do? I have to save both Sonia and Luna!" Geo panicked. "How should I know! Ophiuca has a snake army on her side! We have no idea on their weakness!" Mega scoffed.

"I do." Linda said with determination. "Snakes are cold blooded and can't keep their blood temperature steady. So if we lower the temperature, that can freeze them in their tracks!"

"Awesome! What can we do without you, Linda!" Nikki grinned. "But how do we lower the temperature?" Rhonda wondered.

"I can help." A voice called out to them. The Star Force turned to see a man who has dark blue hair that look samurai style, he wore white, light yellow green gardening clothes, and dark blue pants and boots.

"Who are you?" Shizuku asked. "Name's Damian Wolfe. I hear you're in quite the pickle, Geo Stelar." Damian stated in a soft cold tone.

"How did you know my name?" Geo gasped. "Relt told me. I can feel it… You have a EM partner, do you? If you like, we can chat sometime after you saved everyone. Here, this is ThermoMan's Navi Card." Damian tossed Geo the Navi Card.

"Use it to lower the temperature in the exhibit. Good luck." Damian smirked. 'Could he have a good FM-ian partner like Claude?' Geo thought then snapped back to reality.

"Let's go! I have to protect both Sonia and Luna! Let's go everyone!" Geo proclaimed. The Star Force nodded in agreement and went back into the snake exhibit.

"ThermoMan! Card Put In!" Geo yelled as he inserted the card into his Transer, a living air conditner appear and used his powers to make the temperature drop. The snakes fell asleep.

"Yes! It worked!" Hikaru cheered. "Alright, Susie, you and your friends go with me. The rest of you check on Sonia! I'll stop Luna!" Geo issued. The Star Force nodded in agreement as Geo and the Neo Mew Mews pulsed in and went into the snake computer while the rest of the Star Force checked on Sonia.

MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews were in a jungle like Comp Space. They have to give medicine to Mr. Hertz who were poisoned by antidotes and avoiding giant cyber snakes. Eventually, they found Queen Ophiuca.

They saw Luna's parents unconscious.

"Ophiuca…" MegaMan said with a frown. "Let Luna go!" Susie shouted.

"M-MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews…" Queen Ophiuca said quietly. Ophiuca appeared.

"So, you showed yourself at last, Omega-Xis. I could smell your stench coming from this girl miles away." Ophiuca scoffed.

"I thought maybe taking her over would force you out of hiding, and looky here!" Ophiuca laughed sinisterly.

"Guess you're still the same arrogant creep. I think it's time I taught you a lesson!" Mega growled. "Bring it on, Ophicua!" Mega challenged.

"Sounds like you haven't changed at all. Why don't you calm down and let's talk business, shall we?" Ophiuca said evilly.

"You want to talk business!" Susie frowned. "That's right, little one. The Andromeda Key that Omega-Xis has… Why don't we use it together to destroy this planet?" Ophiuca offered.

"And Andromeda won't work without the key and the controller the FM King has? I made a promise to the kid that I will tell him what happened to his father and I won't join forces with you on destroying his planet!" Mega growled.

"Mega…' MegaMan said quietly. "Hmph! I guess charming you won't work. Alright then, Queen Ophicua… Show MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews on what you can do!" Ophiuca ordered. "Don't get in my way, MegaMan!" Queen Ophicua growled.

Mr. and Mrs. Platz were dizzy as they saw MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews.

"So… our little Luna was right… they do exist…." Mr. Platz moaned. "I… hope they can save our daughter…" Mrs. Platz said weakly as she and her husband fainted.

"Wave Battle set!" Mega shouted. "Ride on!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews VS Queen Ophiuca**

"Snake Bite!" Queen Ophiuca shouted as she summoned a huge snake and it lunged at MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews, they dodged it. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie shoots three energy arrows at Queen Ophiuca, giving her some medium damage. "Snake Whip!" Queen Ophicua made a snake whip and lashed at Rhonda 5 times, giving her some small damage. "Wolf's Slash!" Rhonda yelled as she slashed Queen Ophiuca three times before she swiped her away with her tail. "Star Break! Fire Leo!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Fire Leo Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan transformed into Fire Leo MegaMan. "So… the AM Sages are still alive…. Whatever, they won't stop me!" Ophiuca shouted. "MegaMan! You must free Luna from Ophiuca's spell!" Leo Kingdom shouted. "I know! Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Battle Card and Leo Kingdom ate it and transformed into the Blazing Edge. MegaMan charged at Queen Ophiuca and slashed her three times, giving her massive damage. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki lashed her Monkey Yo Yo on the ground and made earth pillars hit Queen Ophiuca for medium. "Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda used her Tidal Lash to make a water tornado that hits Queen Ophiuca for large damage. "No! I will not lose!" Queen Ophiuca growled as she made three huge snakes lunged at the heroes, but they dodged it. "MegaMan! She's weakening! Hit her with Fire Burner!" Leo Kingdom suggested. "Right!" MegaMan charged up his MegaBuster and shouted "Fire Burner!" "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" MegaMan fired a breath of fire from his MegaBuster combined with Susie's attack to hit Queen Ophiuca, finishing the fight.

Queen Ophiuca staggered and held her chest. "Just give it up, already!" Mega shouted. "Let Luna go!" MegaMan added. "You can't keep this up forever!" Linda shouted.

Ophicua was huffing. "I don't think so! I'm taking the girl with me!" She shouted. "You can't do that!" Rhonda shouted.

"Someone who doesn't know when to give up, what a pitiful sight you are, Ophiuca." A dark voice said.

"L-Lord Gemini? Is that you!" Ophiuca gasped. "Gemini!" Mega gasped. "Argh! We can't take on two of them with us worn from that last battle!" He growled.

"Lord Gemini, please help me exterminate those pests and get back the Andromeda Key!" Ophiuca pleaded. Gemini's voice laughed darkly.

"Yes, there is finishing off to do…" "What should we do, Mega!" "MegaMan shouted worriedly.

"I don't know… But we're in his firing range!" Mega growled.

"Please Lord Gemini!" Ophiuca pleaded. "Hah hah… Alright then… Gemini Thunder!" Gemini's voice laughed as a thunder bolt hit… Ophiuca!

Ophiuca screamed. "L-Lord Gemini… Why!" She choked as she screamed again and Queen Ophiuca exploded, taking Ophiuca with her. When she disappeared, Luna was unconscious on the ground.

"Omega-Xis… Or should I say MegaMan… The time for our battle draws near… Until then, take good care of the Andromeda Key for me!" Gemini's voice laughed evilly as he disappeared.

"What a crooked FM-ian… Attacking his own teammate… But why?" Susie frowned. "Luna!" MegaMan shouted as he ran up to check up on her.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and gasped. "M-MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" She ran up to hug MegaMan. "I… I let one of those monsters possessed me and do terrible things!" Luna sniffled.

"It's not your fault. You were just too weak and let the FM-ian take control of you." MegaMan smiled. "Your mom and dad are okay." Carrie smiled. Suddenly, the Comp Space began to shake.

"That blast from before made this Comp Space unstable! We're being forced out of it!" Mega shouted.

MegaMan turned to Luna with a small smile. "Luna… We have to go…" "N-No!" Luna screamed as she hugged MegaMan tighter. "Hang on everyone!" Finny panicked as a white light appeared.

Luna slowly opened her eyes and looked around, she appears to be holding someone, she hoped it was MegaMan, but she gasped as she was holding Geo and the Neo Mews were watching her.

"Uh…" Geo chuckled nervously and sweat dropped. "N-No way… Get Stelar… and the Mew Lights… are really MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Luna stammered as she backed up a little. She couldn't believe it!

"Looks like she knows…" Linda sighed and smiled. "I must be dreaming… I can't believe you and the Mew Lights are my idols…" Luna gasped again. "We're sorry for not telling you…" Geo sighed.

"Do you mean it?" Luna pressed her fingers nervously. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Platz began to stir and wake up. "Mama! Papa!" Sonia and the others ran up to the others and Natsuru and Umi helped Luna's parents up.

"Luna… Are you back to yourself…?" Mr. Platz asked hopefully. "Mama…Papa… I'm so sorry!" Luna cried.

"No… It's the one we should be sorry… When we saw you in a monster form, we thought what could have turned our beloved daughter into such a thing, next, we find ourselves in a strange world and before we met our end, we were saved by a blue boy and five girls who have animal parts sticking out of them. You were telling the truth! MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are real!" Mrs. Platz smiled.

"If we tell people about this, they'll call us crazy… Luna… You're lucky to have such friends." Mr. Platz smiled. "Then you won't transfer me to a boarding school?" Luna asked hopefully.

"We won't transfer you to a boarding school. That dream made us realized we can't use you like a doll… You need to do things you want to do and we will support you. Oh Luna! Please forgive your foolish parents!" Mrs. Platz cried. Luna sniffled as she ran up to them and hugged them.

Sonia walked up to Geo and smiled at him. "Way to go, Geo." She whispered. "Yeah… But she found out our secret." Geo smiled slightly.

(Luna's POV)

**I can't believe MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews are really Geo and the Mew Lights all along… After I made up with my parents. Geo told me why he stopped going to school in the beginning. He… lost his father in the Peace Space Station accident and the shock made him really depressed. But… thanks to an alien named Omega-Xis or Mega and the Mew Lights AKA Neo Mew Mews who are from another world, I think he managed to overcome his depression and became the heroes I worshiped. We formed BrotherBands with each other and I promised to keep his and the Mew Lights' secrets a secret. After that, it was time for the Mew Lights' second concert, they were about to end it with the final song they're playing.**

(Normal POV)

"Alright, it's time to wrap up this concert! I'm glad you enjoyed it! So we will play our final song for the day!" Susie smiled. The crowd cheered. Geo, Sonia and Luna were in the crowd.

"Ready? A 1! A 2! A 3 4 and 5!" The Mew Lights began to sing Revolution from Kamen Rider Ryuki.

**Hoshii mono ga wakaranakutemo  
Nandemo te ni hairu kara  
Yokubou dake shigeki sarete shikou teishi  
Yoru ni yami wo musaboru youni  
Nemuri ni ochite yukeba  
Jibun ga ima dareka nante yume no naka**

Doko he nagasareruno? (Don't take me now)  
Boku no shyoutai wo tsuki tomero

Tatta ichido ataerareta inochi ha chansu dakara  
Boku jishin wo kachi eru tame tamashii no tabi wo susunde yuku  
Kono mune ni umare tsuita ikikiru iryoku wo buki ni  
Kodoku datte nando date tsuyoku nare

Kizutsuku hodo chikazukanaide  
Aimaisa ga sutairu  
Hieta hifu jya kanjyouteki ni narenaikara

Nani wo osoreteruno? (Don't let me down)  
Kimi ni furete mirai ga kawaru

Tatta hitori mamorenaide ikite yuku kai ga nai  
Naguri kakaru kanashimi sae zenshin de uchinomesu darou  
Kono mune ni yomigaeru ai no chikara wo buki ni  
Kimi no mae de arinomamade atsuku nare

Doko he nagasareruno? (Don't take me now)  
Boku no shyoutai wo tsuki tomero

Tatta ichido ataerareta inochi ha chansu dakara  
Boku jishin wo kachi eru tame tamashii no tabi wo susunde yuku  
Kono mune ni umare tsuita ikikiru iryoku wo buki ni  
Kodoku datte nando date tsuyoku nare!

The crowd cheered with excitement as they clapped and the Mew Lights bowed politely.

Luna turned to Geo, he smiled which made Luna blushed a little.

MegaMan and the Neo Mew mews have saved Luna and she found out their secret! But what is Gemini's next scheme?

To be continued…

Next time: The Call of the Cyber Wild

A/n: And so, the Luna Platz AKA Queen Ophiuca saga comes to a close. Next time, MegaMan will fight Wolf Woods and after that, it's the Gemini Spark saga and after the saga, it's time for the grand finale of Saga 1! Also, do you have any ideas for Saga 2 with Queen's Blade and Koi Koi 7? And does Saga 2 need a better name? Tell me what you think and I'll see you next time!


	16. The Call of the Cyber Wild

Chapter 16: The Call of the Cyber Wild

"This is where Mr. Wolfe told us to meet him." Geo stated, he and the gang were at the roof in Time Square.

It's been 1 day since Luna discovered Geo and the Neo Mew Mews' secret. After that, Damian sent Geo an email to meet him at Nacys' roof for a important talk and Wave Battle.

"So where is Mr. Wolfe anyway?" Nikki asked. "I'm coming." Damian called out as he walked calmly towards Geo and the gang.

"Mr. Wolfe…" Shizuku began. "Geo told us you have a FM-ian partner that is good, right?"

"Yes." Damian nodded. "Not all FM-ians are bad and low as Gemini and the other FM-ians you fought so far. But tell me this, why would their leader be dead set on destroying this wonderful world?" He questioned.

"Isn't it oblivious?" Mega scoffed. "He wants to make Planet FM the only planet in the galaxy!"

"No… That's not it… Something must have caused him to act this way. My partner left the FM King's army cause he feels it's not right. He became my partner when he sense my thirst for battle." Damian smiled.

"So, what's your FM-ian partner's name?" Susie asked. "Wolf. And when we merged, we become Wolf Woods."

"So you want me to Wave Battle you?" Geo asked.

"I may look like a gardener, but in the Wave World, I'm a fast and furious warrior. So you ready, Geo?" Damian asked.

"…Alright." Geo nodded.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Damian Wolfe, On the Air!"

MegaMan appeared on the Wave Road. In front of him is a blue wolf humanoid. That was Wolf Woods.

"Are you ready for battle?" Wolf Woods snarled.

"He's really aggressive, don't let your guard down, kid!" Mega issued.

"Gotcha!" MegaMan nodded.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!" Both MegaMan and Wolf Woods shouted.

**MegaMan VS Wolf Woods**

Wolf Woods vanished at the speed of light. "Where did he go!" MegaMan shouted, then he heard a sound and dodged Wolf Woods' claws. "He's fast!" Mega shouted. "Okay! Let's try Sticky Rain V2! Sticky Rain V2! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up a Battle Card and Mega ate it. MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at the Wave Road and fired 5 shots of sticky substance. Wolf Woods got caught in one of them. "Tail Burner V2! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up a Battle Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan fired a flamethrower at Wolf Woods for massive damage. Wolf Woods broke free and let out a howl and slashed MegaMan 3 times. "Strike Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a white energy blade. MegaMan and Wolf Woods clashed swords and claws for 40 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed Wolf Woods three times for large damage. "Wolf Missile!" Wolf Woods fired homing spikes at MegaMan, but he destroyed them with his MegaBuster. "Hyaa!" MegaMan fired 5 charged shots at Wolf Woods for big amounts of damage. "Go get him, Geo!" Hikaru cheered from below. "Yeah! Show him what you got!" Natsuru rooted. Wolf Woods was getting weaker. "Okay! Time to finish this! Stun Knuckle! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Stun Knuckle, MegaMan charged at Wolf Woods and punched him in the gut, thus ending the battle.

Wolf Woods got up and stared at MegaMan with a smile. "Well done, Omega-Xis, you have a fine partner." He commented. "Heh. Of course, I trained the kid!" Mega boasted. MegaMan couldn't help but smile at his EM partner. "…What?" Mega said annoyed.

After pulsing out, Geo and the gang and Damian were facing each other. "Geo… The battles that lie ahead may be tough, but with your friends and Brothers, you can handle anything. Here, take my Mega Card." Damian gave Geo a Wolf Woods Mega Card.

"Thanks Mr. Wolfe!" Geo smiled. "I have a feeling we'll meet again. If you ever need my help, don't be afraid to ask." Damian smiled.

"Okay. We will!" Susie grinned. Geo and his guests went back home while the Neo Mews head back to the hotel.

Geo has made a new friend. But little does he and his friends know that Gemini's grand scheme is about to be set in motion in a few days!

To be continued…

Next time: Rise of Gemini: Part 1 of 2: The Cold Harshness of Hate

A/n: Next time, Geo and the gang must deal with problems in Time Square. Also, do you have any ideas for Melona, Airi and Menace in Saga 2? If they're gonna be comic relief characters along with the Gokoh Five, well mostly Melona and Menace, Airi will start developing feelings for Geo, so Sonia's not the only one catching Geo's attention, they need some parts like joining some of the villains for awhile before backstabbing them and other whatnot. So tell me what you think and I know it's a short chapter, but I had to put it in here. See you next time!


	17. Rise of Gemini: Part 1 of 2

Chapter 17: Rise of Gemini: Part 1 of 2: The Cold Harshness of Hate

Nighttime, a few days later…

We hear fighting noisies and see a man being beaten up by a child.

"P-Please. Leave me alone!" The man panicked. The child beating up the man was Pat! But… there's something different about Pat now….

Pat turned around and said "Hmph…" And calmly walked away.

And then, after school the nest day.

The school bell ranged.

"Okay, that's all for today, kids. Make sure you go straight home now." Mr. Shepar smiled.

Geo packed up his things. "That should be everything… Let's go home." Geo smiled.

Geo was walking towards the front door till Luna stopped him.

"Geo! Wait!" Luna called out as she walks towards him. "Luna…" Geo whispered.

Geo and Luna were staring at each other. "I… can't believe you and the Mew Lights are really them…" Luna then thought 'Why is my heart beating so suddenly?' Luna blushed.

"Are you okay, Luna?" Geo asked confusedly. 'Heh! I guess Sonia's not the only one who has a crush on you!' Mega joked. 'Shh!' Geo hushed.

"I-I'm fine! Let's head on home!" Luna turned red as a tomato. Suddenly, Geo's Transer ranged.

"A phone call?" Geo asked confusedly as he answered it. "Hello?"

"Geo Stelar… I haven't forgotten your recent victory over the FM-ian Ophiuca. To reward you on such a brave and foolish act, I want to show you and your friends something in Time Square. One that will make you rethink about friendship and BrotherBands! Plus, I know you are MegaMan." A strange voice laughed evilly as he hung up.

"Who was that guy?" Geo blinked. "And what does he mean to rethink about friendship and BrotherBands? You're going, aren't you?" Luna asked worriedly.

Geo smiled at her slightly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I got Mega, Susie and the others with me. I'll be sure to handle anything the FM-ians throw at me. Count on it!" Geo smiled as he head home to get his guests. Luna couldn't help but blushed.

After calling Susie and the others for help, the Star Force headed to Time Square.

Suddenly, they heard a commotion going on from the square. "What the…?" Umi gasped as they saw two men punching each other and throwing insults at each other.

"A fight?" Susie gasped. "Hey Geo. Put on your Visualizer." Mega suggested. "Okay!" Geo nodded as he puts it on. The rest of the Star Force activated their EM Powers.

They saw two white plus symbols above the two people. "What on earth?" Natsuru gasped. "There are some strange EM waves around them." Mega frowned.

"Plus symbols? Is that like positive?" Geo blinked. "That's probably what's making them fight. That person on the phone said he wanted to show us something. Maybe he meant those things?" Mega guessed.

"So we helping them?" Rhonda asked. "Of course! We have to stop them from fighting! Plus I wanted to know who sent me that call." Geo nodded.

The Star Force pulsed in and arrived on the Wave Road. They got close to the odd symbols.

"Okay! Umi, I need your help on this one! Charged Shot!" "Water Dragoon!" MegaMan and Umi combined their powers to destroy the symbols. The people fighting stopped and blinked at what happened.

"That takes care of that!" Akane grinned. Suddenly, they heard another commotion and it came from the Rover statue and saw two kids fighting with minus signs above them.

"Again? And there's minus signs above them…?" Mikoto gasped. "Looks like it. Those waves make humans dislike each other." Mega figured it out.

Then they heard a old couple fighting as well with plus signs above them.

"There's no end to this…" Nikki groaned. "We have to find the source!" Finny suggested.

"Good idea, Finny! Every incident has a source and we have to find it!" Linda nodded. Natsuru then spot a Jammer sending out those horrible waves on the far side of the Wave Road.

"Over there!" She pointed. "Nice one, Natsuru! Um… Natsuru… After this…" Akane blushed, it's rare to see her Kampfer form blushed. "What is it?" Natsuru asked. "…Nothing! Let's go kick his butt!"

The Star Force confronted the Jammer. "Uh oh! MegaMan and his friends!" The Jammer gasped in horror. "Stop those waves right now!" Susie pointed her Neo Rose Saber at the Jammer.

"No way hoseia! The person who gave me this power told me to delete you and take back the Andromeda Key! I won't fail him! Plus my master hates BrotherBands and those people with the waves were Brothers!" The Jammer made a sword appear on his left arm.

"Figures… Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Ice Pegasus Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan transformed into Ice Pegasus MegaMan. "Take this!" Natsuru and Hikaru yelled as they combined their fire attacks to hurl at the Jammer. "Ice Magic!" MegaMan shouted as he combined his attacks with the girls' attacks as well to hit the Jammer for massive damage.

"It… doesn't matter… You're only delaying the inevitable… Soon this planet… will be destroyed…!" The Jammer screamed as he was deleted. The plus and minus waves disappeared.

"I hope that's the end of them…" Carrie sighed. "Yeah, that would be nice…" Mega got a bad feeling about this. "Let's pulse out for now." MegaMan suggested, the Star Force nodded in agreement and pulsed out.

"Let's head on home." Fuu suggested. Suddenly, Geo's Transer ringed again. "I wonder if it's that person…" Geo frowned as he answered it.

"Heh heh heh! How do you liked my presentation?" The voice mocked. "How could you do such a thing!" Susie shouted. "But this sort of thing isn't all that shocking. As you just saw, all I'm doing is exposing the fake things in this world. Fake things like BrotherBands, for example." The voice stated coldly and evilly.

"What!" Natsuru gawked. "Who in the world are you?" Geo demanded. "Me? …The name's Rey." The voice laughed evilly as he hung up.

"Rey… What a creep!" Hikaru growled. "I never heard of him, but he sounds like bad news!" Mega stated. "But there's nothing we can do to stop him. So let's head home to think about what to do about him." Geo suggested. The gang nodded in agreement.

As the gang waited for the buses. They heard "Geo! Wait!" The gang turned to see Pat walking up to them.

"Hey Pat!" Geo greeted. "What a coincidence, huh?" Pat smiled. "Yeah." Geo smiled. "Hmm…" Rhonda glared at Pat. She could feel some bad vibes from him, but it's not showing.

"Are all of you shopping?" Pat asked. "No, we have to do something really important in here." Susie told him. "What about you, Pat?" Geo asked.

"Me…? I had to do something here. Actually, I was wondering if we could go to that café over there and talked for a little bit." Pat suggested. "Um… Sure, why not?" Geo smiled as he and the gang with Pat head to the café.

Geo and the gang and Pat were at the café. Pat then brought up something.

"You know, I want to say that lately, you look a bit happier, Geo. Or is it my imagination?" Pat commented. "You think? I don't really know myself." Geo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well, you got friends now, Geo, and you're beginning to like school." Nikki smiled.

"Yeah… Maybe I changed and is no longer the person I was once was." Geo smiled slightly.

"You don't have to tell me if you want to, but why didn't you want to go to school for so long?" Pat asked. Geo looked down for 50 seconds then looked up.

"My dad… When he disappeared after the accident… The shock from that was too much for me…" Geo said sadly. 'So that's why he doesn't want to go to school… He lost his dad…' Susie thought sadly to herself.

"Oh…" Pat looked down. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have asked…" Pat sighed sadly. "No, it's alright…" Geo smiled slightly.

"It's kind of surprising., though. My situation is kinda like yours, Geo." Pat stated. "Really?" Umi gasped.

"I also don't have a dad. But in my case, I'm also missing a mom…" Pat sighed sadly. Fuu and Akane started to form tears after hearing that.

"P-Pat… You don't have a mom and dad?" Geo asked sadly. "I could feel it from the first moment we met. You seemed like you would understand me… I wanted to hear your story for so long… And I wanted to tell my story… to you…" Pat said sadly.

A few minutes later…

"…And Vista Point is right by my house. I go there to look up at the stars. It's the only way I can forget the pain of losing my dad for just a little while." Geo explained his story sadly. His friends were silent after hearing that now they know Geo lost the only person he cares about.

"A place where you can feel better…" Pat began then smiled. "I have a place like that too." "Really? Where is it?" Linda asked politely.

"Well…" Pat shuffled his hands on his pockets. "It will be better if I showed you to you. I wanted to show it to you now cause Geo shares the same pain that I feel." Pat smiled sadly.

"Ok…" Geo nodded. "It's in a place called Dream Island. We'll need to take a bus there to reach it. Let's go, Geo!" Pat smiled. "Okay!" Geo smiled as well as the two new found friends headed to the bus stop with the rest of the gang following them. Rhonda was the only one left thinking about this.

'I got a bad feeling about this… Something tells me visiting Dream Island will turn Geo back to the person he was when we first met him….' She thought as she ran up to catch up with her friends.

What does Rhonda mean by that? Who is Rey? And what secrets does Pat's past hold?

To be continued…

Next time: Rise of Gemini: Part 2 of 2: The Dark Side of Pat

A/N: Next time, Geo and the gang will fight Gemini Spark, after that, Geo will be back to his lonely self but when the FM King decided to attack, Geo will learn the meaning of friendship and what it means to overcome loneliness to help him prepare for the final battles ahead. Also, I'm still open for ideas for Saga 2! Especially with Melona, Airi and Menace from Queen's Blade being comic relief characters. And Airi developing a crush on Geo to help him overcome Sonia breaking her BrotherBand with him before…Spoiler alert! …restoring her BrotherBand with Geo in Saga 2. Also, should I add all characters from Queen's Blade into Saga 2? Okay, that's enough rambling from me. See you next time!

P.S.: If you want to know why Sonia broke her BrotherBand with Geo in the upcoming Saga 2, play MegaMan Star Force 2 to find out. Cya!


	18. Rise of Gemini: Part 2 of 2

Chapter 18: Rise of Gemini: Part 2 of 2: The Dark Side of Pat

The gang arrived at Dream Island a few minutes later… After exploring for awhile, the gang followed Pat to a garden.

"What is this place…?" Geo gasped in awe. "This garden is my safe haven. This is where I come to heal my pain." Pat closed his eyes and smiled.

"It's beautiful…" Natsuru smiled. "Um… Natsuru…" Akane got closer to Natsuru, before he can blink, Akane… kissed him!

"H-Hey!" Mikoto gasped. "He's mine!" Shizuku growled. The gang couldn't help but chuckle at this as the Kampfer girls shook their hands menacely as if a mini brawl were to commence, Natsuru was wondering what the heck just happened.

"Anyway… It really is a wonderful place." Geo smiled.

After that, they went to a meadow where Geo began telling his painful past to Pat and his friends.

"My dad moved into outer space. And then the space station my dad was on had that accident and then… He's still out there, somewhere…" Geo said with hope.

"I'm sure that was a real shock when you heard." Pat stated sadly.

"Yeah. After that, I was afraid of getting close to other people. I kept saying things like the pain of losing someone is too much for me. I should just be alone so I won't get hurt. That's why I didn't want to go to school…" Geo sighed sadly.

"I see…" Pat nodded. Then he brought up something. "This sound may a bit odd, Geo, but… Thank you for talking openly with me." Pat smiled.

"Aww, you don't need to thank me or anything." Geo rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Next time, I'll tell you more about me. Do you want to know why I have no parents?" Pat asked.

"Of course!" Fuu nodded. "Then let's go somewhere else then. It'll be easier for me to explain." Pat smiled. Rhonda however, got a bad feeling about this.

The gang followed Pat to a dump.

The gang looked around.

"There's so much garbage…" Mikoto gasped. "This is where they dumped all of the garbage from this area. All the garbage sorting is done by the SorterBots. The place I want to show you is just up ahead." Pat told them.

Pat took them to a area with a crane vehicle.

"What is this place?" Geo asked. Pat looked at the gang with sad eyes then he said "This… This is where I was thrown away…"

"What!" Umi gasped. "Why were you thrown away?" She asked.

"Are you shocked? I was abandoned." Pat stated sadly. "Abandoned…" Geo looked down in sadness.

"Ten years ago, when I was still just a baby, I was left here in this very spot. I heard it was a SorterBot that found me wrapped in a towel, the name Pat was written all over it. And that's how I got my name. After that, I was sent to an orphanage, and grew up to what I am today." Pat stated sadly.

Fuu and Akane were in tears after hearing that and the rest of the gang were silent. "Pat…" Geo stated sadly.

"You must be really shocked by what I said." Pat asked with a small smile. "Yeah… Hey Pat…?" Geo asked.

"Do you hate your parents for abandoning you?" He finished. "No, not really… I'm alive now, that's what counts. All I have to do is keep on living." Pat shrugged.

"You're really strong, Pat…" Nikki commented. "N-Not really. I don't think so myself… …Well, thanks for listening. It really means a lot to me. This is the first time I wanted to share my story." Pat smiled.

"Really?" Susie gasped. "It's because I honestly thought that you and your friends are someone I can trust. Well, it's getting late. Let's head on home." Pat smiled.

As the gang minus Pat were heading out of the dumps, Geo's Transer ranged again. "Hello?" Geo answered.

"…Yo." A familiar voice called out. "Rey!" Carrie growled. "What do you want now!" Hikaru shouted.

Rey laughed darkly. "Listen good, I'm going to tell you something. Be careful not to get trashed out there…" Rey laughed cruelly as he hung up.

"What does he mean by that?" Shizuku wondered. "I have no idea… Whatever, we can deal with him later… Let's just go home." Mega stated.

As they got near the entrance, they heard "Intruder alert!" Then SorterBots surrounded the gang!

"What the!" Geo gasped. "Something smells fishy here!" Mega growled. "What about Pat!" Geo panicked. The gang turned to see Pat gone!

"He must have gotten to safety." Linda pointed out. "Pulse in everyone!" Mega issued. The Star Force nodded and pulsed in and jumped into the Wave Road.

"Do you think someone is controlling those robots and order them to sic us?" Fuu wondered. "That's a high possibility." Mega agreed. "Could it be the person on the phone?" Geo wondered.

"I'd have say there is at least a connection. He's probably nearby. Let's find him and give him a pounding!" Mega proclaimed. The gang nodded in agreement and head to a Comp Space.

Inside, they saw Jammers controlling the SorterBots from afar. "Caught you!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Star Force rushed towards them.

"Release the SorterBots now!" Carrie aimed her Heart Crossbow at the Jammers. "Aw crud! It's MegaMan and his friends!" Jammer 1 panicked.

"What should we do? Should we wait for backup?" Jammer 2 stammered. "Stay calm." A familiar voice stated coolly.

"That voice…" Mega growled. Suddenly, an yellow energy being with two masks appeared in front of the Star Force. "YOU!" Mega shouted.

"Annoying pests… Take care of them." The being ordered. "Yes sir, Lord Gemini!" The Jammers saluted.

"You're Gemini!" Natsuru gasped. "So you're the one butting into our business!" Mega growled.

"So you're Omega-Xis… And those must be the ones chosen by those foolish AM Sages… This is the first time we've met face to face, but I've heard lots about you, Omega-Xis. Such as it was you who stole the Andromeda Key… and destroying the FM King's army to invade this planet…" Gemini mocked.

"I heard plenty about you too, bub. But I can't say any of it was flattering." Mega growled. "If you've heard the rumors, then you know what I'm about to do, right? You will go down! And the Andromeda Key will be mine! Destroy them!" Gemini ordered.

"Over my dead body! Harp Note! Mega Card! Predation!" Mega transformed into Geo's Transer, MegaMan inserted the Harp Note Mega Card and a hologram of Harp Note appeared, the hologram played her guitar and the heart wave destroyed the Jammers.

"Hmph. What a useless bunch." Gemini stated coldly. "You're next, Gemini!" Rhonda pointed her Wolf's Katana at him. "He's also the right hand man to the FM King!" Mega stated.

"H-He's that high up? Isn't that a bit much for us…?" MegaMan stammered. "Maybe, but… right now, he doesn't have a human host…And as you already know, we FM-ians can't use our full power on Earth. So we do have a shot at beating him." Mega smirked.

"Ha, ha, it's just as you say. I'm a bit vulnerable without Rey here." Gemini laughed. "So you and Rey are connected to this somehow!" Susie gasped.

"That's right. Rey is my partner." Gemini said gleefully. "So bring out this Rey guy!" Akane challenged.

"Ah, Rey is not fond of others, you see. Why don't you try to find out who Rey is? Ciao!" Gemini laughed as he vanished.

"He got away…" Mega growled. "Rey…" MegaMan said seriously.

MegaMan and the Star Force got to the controls and stopped the SorterBots. "And that takes care of that." Hikaru grinned.

After pulsing out, Pat walked up to them.

"Pat! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Geo smiled in relief.

"Is everyone alright?" Pat asked. "Yeah, those SorterBots came out of nowhere." Nikki nodded. "What about you, Pat?" Geo asked.

"…I'm OK. I'm sorry for bringing you all here." Pat apologized. "It's not your fault, Pat." Geo smiled. "Thanks. Today really worn me out. I think it's time to head home." Pat suggested.

The gang were at the bus stop. The bus arrived.

"My bus goes the other direction, so this is where I said goodbye. I had a lot of fun today. Thank you." Pat smiled.

"Me too. Oh! That reminds me." Geo said, the bus left. "What is it, Geo?" Natsuru asked.

"I been thinking… ever since you told us you were abandoned. Um…Uh… Will you become Brothers with me?" Geo offered.

"B-Brothers?" Pat gasped. Geo nodded then said "It's like you said. Our situations are kinda alike. We understand each other's pain, I think… So…"

"Geo…" Pat said sadly. "We don't have to." Geo assured him. "Thank you Geo… I'm so happy you asked." Pat smiled.

"Then you'll form a BrotherBand with Geo?" Susie gasped. "I'm glad you asked… But I have something so secret it could never let out…" Pat stated.

"A secret?" Shizuku wondered. "Yes… If Geo and I became Brothers, Geo will hate me for the secret I have…" Pat sighed sadly.

"Of course not!" Geo protested. "…Give me one day to think about it." Pat told them. "Of course! We won't wait long!" Geo smiled. Rhonda was glaring at Pat.

After Geo and the gang left. Pat went back to the area he was abandoned.

"He wants to be Brothers with me… It's like a dream… But… Can I really become Brothers with him? Geo… Can you handle being Brothers with 2 of me?" Pat stammered. "Hey!" A worker shouted as he walked up to Pat.

"This is a restricted area. You can't just come here all willy nilly!" The worker scolded. "S-Sorry." Pat apologized.

"Kids nowadays have no respect for rules. I would love to meet your parents, and teach them how to raise kids right!" The worker said sternly.

"P-Parents…?" Pat muttered. "Did you say parents…?"

"You learned your manners from your folks, ri-" Then Pat began to laughed darkly, then he holds his head in pain. "Hey! What's wrong!" The worker asked in concern.

"…Shaddap." Pat said cruelly. "W-What!" The worker gasped as in quick lightning, Pat grabbed the man by the collar.

"W-What are you!" The worker gasped. "Simple… I'm the one who's gonna destroy BrotherBands!" Pat laughed evilly as he punched the worker in the gut, knocking him out.

Pat then gasped. "Rey! You did it again!" He stammered. "You were being too nice… Pat." Pat was silent. "What! You can't be serious, Pat!" Rey growled.

"Of course I am. I want to be Brothers with Geo." Pat said seriously. "Did you forget? We were thrown away by our parents. Basically, we're no better than garbage!" Rey growled. "Relationships are useless things!"

"I didn't forget we were abandoned…. It'll always be in my mind. It's the source of my hatred for my parents… and it gave birth to you, the other me. If I wish to forget, I would forget it right away." Pat said seriously. "Then give up on this Brother idea!" Rey shouted.

"But I really liked Geo! He lost his father!" Pat protested. "You dummy! Face it! His old man ain't coming back! He's gone forever!" Rey then got an evil idea. "…Go ahead." Rey smirked evilly,

The next day…

"Hey Pat!" Geo greeted, he was on the Transer Phone with Pat. "Hey Geo… Um… About what we were talking about yesterday, I want to ask you… Um… Will you be Brothers with me?" Pat said nervously.

"Really! That's great news! Where do you want to meet?" Geo smiled. "…At Time Square." Pat said. "Ok. I'll bring Susie and the others with me." Geo smiled as he hung up.

"Hey Geo, I noticed you're much more positive about being Brothers with someone now than before." Mega commented. "Yeah, I guess I feel like I can move forward than I used to, And I have more friends now…. I wonder if my dad's watching me. I hope he's proud." Geo looked up. Mega was silent.

Geo gathered the Star Force and they waited for Pat at Time Square at the Rover Statue.

"We must be early." Umi commented. "Geo!" Pat greeted as he walked up towards them.

"Were you waiting long?" Pat asked. "We just got here actually." Geo answered. "You seem a little anxious." Pat stated.

"Ah, yeah. A little…" Geo laughed nervously. "I'm a little nervous You're my first Brother ever." Pat smiled.

"I'm a little nervous too. W-Well, let's do this, shall we?" Geo smiled. "First, we need to tell each other our biggest secret. Right?" Pat smiled.

"Yeah…" Geo nodded. "Are you okay with Geo's secret, Pat?" Susie asked. "Of course! I also have a secret… My secret is…" Pat then held his head in pain.

"Pat! What's wrong!" Geo gasped. "Rey… You said you'll would let me form a BrotherBand with Geo!" Pat panted. "Did he just say… Rey!" Mikoto gasped.

"Oh… About that… I lied!" Rey laughed evilly as he took over. "You're Rey!" Geo couldn't believe it!

"Indeed he is!" A familiar voice laughed evilly as Gemini appeared beside Rey.

"No way!" Linda covered her mouth in shock. "I knew it!" Rhonda shouted in anger. "Pat here has two personalities, the one is Pat while the one in front of you is Rey." Gemini stated.

Rey laughed darkly. "I bet you never thought it was possible that the person you wanted to be Brothers with could be like this. And it gets better. The only reason I got close to you… was so I could get the Andromeda Key." The gang gasped in shock.

"You... You tricked us!" Hikaru growled. Rey held his head in pain. "G-Geo… Hurry and stop Rey and Gemini…before they destroy all BrotherBands!" Pat wheezed.

"Keep quiet! Gemini! Time to EM Wave Change!" Rey shouted. "With pleasure!" Gemini acknowledged as he fused with Rey. A light occurred.

When it cleared, the gang gasped as they saw two humanoid versions of Gemini, one black and one white. Gemini is now Gemini Sparks!

"P-Pat!" Geo stammered. "Hehehe! Now the real fun begins! Hyah!" Gemini Spark Black grinned evilly as he made a shock that made Gemini Spark White screamed in pain as the two of them released plus and white symbols all over the city! People started fighting and punching each other!

"Geo Stelar, or should I say MegaMan… If you want to save my foolish half and the people in this city, come to the city dump in Dream Island and bring the Andromeda Key!" Gemini Spark Black laughed evilly as he and Gemini Spark W warped to Dream Island.

"Geo?" Mega asked in concern. Geo looked down for 40 seconds then looked up with a somewhat determined look. "…We're going after them. We'll follow the Wave Road to the Dream Island dump." Geo said seriously. "O-Okay!" Susie nodded.

The Star Force pulsed in and followed the Wave Road to Dream Island, they made it to the dump, but found fragments of Wave Roads, so they have to pulse into Comp Spaces to fight Jammers who messed them up and fixed the Wave Roads. Eventually, they confronted Gemini Sparks in front of a antenna.

"Rey and Gemini! Let Pat and the people go!" MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at Gemini Spark Black. "Ha! No can do, kiddo! You wanna know how I was born, right? Well when Pat's parents threw him away like garbage, it gave birth to me. He and I shared the same goals of not trusting people, but somehow, my foolish half started to trust people and that's where he met you! He threw me aside for you so you and him can become Brothers! But I can't allow that! With Gemini, I can make him do whatever I want like a dog!" Gemini Spark Black laughed evilly.

"Omega-Xis.. If you want to save this boy, give us the Andromeda Key!" Gemini ordered. "No way! The kid and I will save Pat somehow!" Mega growled.

"Yeah, so we're not giving it to you!" Natsuru added. "Typical… Well then, time to spread my hate all over your town!" Gemini Spark Black shouted as he and White went into the antenna. It emitted the plus and minus signs all over Echo Ridge!

"…I will stop you, Rey! For I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose as he and the Star Force went into the Antenna.

They were in a huge battle like arena with Gemini Sparks' symbol on the ground.

"So you made it…" Gemini Spark Black frowned as he and White stepped forward. "Rey! What you're doing is wrong! Why are you taking it out on those people!" Linda shouted.

"Cause… relationships are useless garbage… And Geo… Your old man ain't coming back! He's gone forever!" Black yelled. MegaMan was silent. "Geo… please forgive me…" White said sadly.

"We'll stop you! Get your Battle Cards ready, kid!" Mega shouted.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Gemini Sparks**

"Gemini Thunder!" Both Black and White shouted as they fired lighting bolts at the Star Force, they barely dodged it. "He's tough!" Umi gasped. "I'm a water user, so I get big damage from that attack!" "…Star Break. Green Dragon." MegaMan said as he tossed up the Dragon Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan transformed into Green Dragon MegaMan. "Rocket Knuckle!" Black grinned as he fired his gold arm at Susie, giving her some medium damage. "Take this!" Susie charged at Black and slashed him three times with Neo Rose Saber for large damage. "Sorry Pat! But we have to do this!" Akane shouted as she fired her gun at White, giving him some medium damage. "…" White was silent as he charged at Shizuku and punched her three times. Shizuku counter attacked by slashing him three times with her swords. "Why you little!" Gemini summoned thunder clouds and they struck the arena with lightning bolts, again, the Star Force dodged them. "Wind Tornado…" MegaMan said as he fired a whirlwind at Gemini Spark Black, giving him large damage. "Argh!" Black growled as he fired a lightning bolt at MegaMan, but Fuu blocked it with her wind magic. "Flame Arrow!" Hikaru shouted as she launched her attack at White, giving him some large damage. Black and White were near together as Nikki and Mikoto combined their attacks to give them some big damage. "Time for our ultimate attack! Mega Thunder Spark!" Black yelled as he and White emitted a powerful electric attack. "…Green Twister…" MegaMan said silently as he launched his Big Bang Attack at the two, giving them maximum damage and ending the fight.

"N-Noooooooooooo!" Black/Rey and Gemini screamed as he and white exploded and a bright flash covered the area.

When it cleared, the gang and Pat in their normal forms in the real world, the plus and minus sings all over Time Square and Echo Ridge disappeared.

"Geo… I didn't know it will come to this… I don't…think we can be…Brothers as long as Rey still lives inside me… Sorry…" Pat said sadly.

"…" Geo was silent as tears began to form in his eyes. "…Geo?" Susie asked in concern. "…LEAVE ME ALONE!" Geo screamed as he ran back home.

"Geo…" Linda said sadly as she and the others watch Geo running away back home, now that he is in pain, once again.

Geo has once again returned to his sad state. Will he regain his courage to prepare for the final battles ahead?

To be continued…

Next time: To Overcome Loneness: Regain the Will to Fight, Geo!

A.n: I need ideas for Koi Koi 7 in Saga 2! Sorry about rushing the chapter, but work in real life is more important. So see you next time! :D


	19. Regain the Will To Fight, Geo!

A/n: Alright, we're getting close to the end of Saga 1! So here is the chapter before the final battles!

Chapter 19: To Overcome Loneness: Regain the Will to Fight, Geo!

We see darkness. Then a voice.

"Taurus, Cygnus, Lyra, Libra… Ophiuca, Gemini… You were sent as my greatest warriors, and you have failed me miserably. Except for Lyra, who betrayed me… I am truly am the only one I can trust… Just you wait and see, Omega-Xis… And you as well, little Earthling… I, the FM King will destroy that pitiful planet like I did to Planet AM! Andromeda, lend me your power once again…."

A week after the incident with Gemini…

Geo was huddled up in his bed, still upset about what happened. His guests were worried, he hasn't gone to school lately after that.

"Hey Geo." Mega began. "You haven't gone to school lately… Are you still upset about Pat?" Mega asked. Geo was silent.

'Not good, at this rate, he won't be able to fight at all if we merged as MegaMan.' Geo was silent. "Geo… Mega's trying to cheer you up. You should listen to him…" Fuu stated. Geo turned to Fuu with a cold glare.

"You have no idea how someone betrayed you… I'm done with relationships. I can't trust anyone anymore…" Geo stated sadly. "Auggghhhhhhh!" Mega yelled.

"How long are you gonna act like that! The world needs you! If you keep on moping like that, then I have no reason to hang around you anymore! I'll stop the FM-ians myself somehow! Something bad will happened eventually and you won't be around to stop it! Good bye and good riddance kid!" Mega yelled angrily as he disappeared out of Geo's Transer.

"Mega! Wait!" Geo gasped, then sighed. "Who cares… I'm done being MegaMan anyway… I'm heading back to Vista Point…" Geo then silently walked towards Vista Point. "I hope Geo's okay…" Akane looked down in sadness… "Something tells me he'll be back to his fighting spirit in no time…" Natsuru smiled slightly

As he exited the door, Luna and her gang were waiting. "Hey man, what's wrong? Why haven't you come to school in a week!" Bud demanded. "And that's not all, Pat's missing too!" Zack added.

"Geo… What happened that made you not go to school for a week? Sonia and I are your Brothers, right?" Luna asked worriedely. Geo glared at them coldly "If Sonia and you weren't my Brothers, would you still say things like that?" Geo then began to cut his BrotherBands with Luna and Sonia.

(With Sonia…)

Sonia gasped in Time Square as she saw her BrotherBand with Geo being cut. "Wha-What!" Lyra gasped. "Geo just cut your BrotherBand!" Lyra gasped again. "Geo…" Sonia said sadly. "Sonia…" She heard Susie's voice called out to her. She turned to see the Neo Mews with serious looks on their faces.

"We saw Mega flying out of Geo's house from afar. I got a bad feeling about this. We need to find Mega and fast!" Susie told her. "I'll help. Geo will still be my Brother, no matter what!" Sonia nodded with determination.

(Back with Geo…)

"You, Sonia and the Prez are Brothers!" Bud gasped. "Prez, why didn't you and Geo tell us this!" Zack demanded. "Just leave me alone!" Geo yelled as he ran to Vista Point. "Geo…" Luna said sadly.

Geo was at Vista Point staring at the sky. "I knew making some friends will be a bad idea… I wish… to be alone always…" Geo whispered as tears began to fall down his eyes.

(Meanwhile… in AMAKEN…)

Mr. Boreal was working on something. "And that wraps it up." Mr. Boreal smiled. "Aaron!" Mr. Dubius came in with panic on his face. "Aaron, it's an emergency!" He panicked. "What's wrong, Tom?" Mr. Boreal asked in concern. "Follow me!" Mr. Dubius said worriedly. Mr. Boreal was confused but went ahead with him.

(The next day…)

**"No! Stop! Aughhhhhhhhhh!"**

"Mega!" Geo screamed as he got up and reached his hand. Geo was panting heavily. "…A dream… Mega… No… I don't have anything to do with him right now…" Geo muttered. "Geo!" Mrs. Stelar called out. "I'm going to Time Square with some friends. You take care, ok? I'll be right back." Mrs. Stelar said as she left for Time Square.

"…Guess I should get out of bed…" Geo said sadly as he got out. He noticed his guests were gone. "…I wonder where they gone off to?" Geo muttered. "Maybe I should visit Mr. Boreal…" Geo stated as he went to AMAKEN.

As he went into Mr. Boreal's lab, he saw him working on some papers. "…Hey Mr. Boreal…" Geo said meekly. He noticed Geo with a serious look. "Thanks for coming, Geo…" Geo was silent. "I thought about whether I should tell you or not, but I think this is something I should tell you." Mr. Boreal said seriously.

"What is it?" Geo asked, his ears perked with intrest. "Yesterday, one of our radars here at AMAKEN caught a radio signal from outer space…" Mr. Boreal stated. Geo wasi silent.

"Actually, the signal was from… NAZA's space station, Peace. What I'm saying it's the same space station your dad was on… And we know it's now on a course towards Earth." Geo gasped.

"D…Dad…? Is he…?" Geo couldn't believe it. "We don't want to get close enough to find out…" A voice called out. Geo turned to see Copper walking towards them.

"Copper!" Geo gasped. "I know you want to find out about your pop after hearing his space station is now found, but right now that station is now… It's basically a giant ball of Z waves." Copper explained.

"Then my dad…" Geo looked down. "We don't know. But it's probably best if you don't get your hopes up." Copper said sadly. "B-But…" Geo stammered, then Mr. Boreal's computer acted up.

"We caught a new signal!" Mr. Boreal gasped.

The three of them were inspecting the computer. "Looks like it's a recording." Mr. Boreal then run it through the analyzer. "A recording? Maybe it's a message from dad…?" Geo gasped. "The analysis is complete. Playing it right now." Mr. Boreal pressed a button. Geo gulped.

Then a voice was heard. "Greetings Earthlings… I am the King of Planet FM. I am coming to personality destroy Earth. You can consider your planet as good as gone." The voice laughed darkly as it ended. "What is this!" Copper gasped.

"It's like a declaration, isn't it?" Copper growled. "You know, Planet FM was the planet Kelvin was trying to form a BrotherBand with. I never would have thought that the FM-ians will declare war…" Mr. Boreal frowned. "No…" Geo whispered. Then, suddenly, a rumbling occurred!

"What is that!" Mr. Boreal gasped, then suddenly, the Wave Road appeared even without Geo putting on his Visualizer!

"What in the name of the lord is this! A road in the sky?" Mr. Boreal gasped again. "The Wave Roads!" Geo gasped. "I can see them without my Visualizer…"

"I don't believe it…" Copper frowned. "The Z wave levels are off the charts! This room is covered in Z waves! Careful! Something terrible might happen!" Copper warned. Suddenly, a purple void appeared above them and attempted to suck them in.

"Whooooooaaaaaaaaa!" Geo screamed. "We're being turned into Z waves…. Must… focus… on one shot…" Copper weakly pressed a button on his Transer "Z Wave Neutralizer charging! Anti Z wave energy level rising! 100 percent go!" Copper fired a red energy shot at the Z wave ball, destroying it.

"I… did it…" Copper wheezed.

30 seconds later, the three of them checked the computer.

"This is bad… What happened here is happening all over other areas!" Mr. Boreal gasped. "This is bad! I need to recharge and rethink a strategy!" Copper shouted as he went to who knows where.

"Mr. Boreal, where are those other places?" Geo asked, knowing he got a bad feeling about this. "In your country, I say, Time Square." Mr. Boreal stated. Geo gasped as he ran out to Time Square. "Geo!" Mr. Boreal gasped.

Geo rushed to Time Square and his eyes widen in horror as his mom and her friends are being floated towards the Z wave ball. "Mom! Mom! It's no good! At this rate, Mom will be…!" Geo slapped himself. "Get a hold of yourself, Geo! You need to Wave Change! …But you don't need that freeloading alien! What should I do!" Geo closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

Suddnely, three Jammers appeared in front of Geo. "Ah, look. A kid got lost on his way here." Jammer 1 laughed. "Yeah, he'll become Andromeda's snack soon enough!" Jammer 2 nodded. "Let's get him!" Jammer 3 shouted as he and his chorts beat the stuffing out of Geo.

Geo was holding his chest in pain. "If… Only I become… MegaMan… and Susie and the others were here…" Geo wheezed. "Let's finish him off." Jammer 1 smirked. "N-No more…" Geo gasped. "Geo Stelar, don't give up hope!:" Three voices told him as fire, ice and wood attacks hit the Jammers, they screamed in agony as they were deleted. "M-Mega…!" Geo gasped as he got up. Then the Z wave ball was destroyed. Mrs. Stelar and her friends fell to the ground, still knocked out.

"Don't worry, she is fine." Pegasus Magic's voice stated. Then the AM Sages appeared.

"The AM Sages!" Geo gasped. "Geo Stelar, search for Omega-Xis." Leo Kingdom stated. "The great calamity is before your world." Dragon Sky stated grimly. "The only one who can stop it is MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews and the Star Force." Pegasus Magic stated.

Geo looked down. "I can't just all of a sudden find Mega and stop the FM King… Besides, Mega left me and we aren't connected anymore… Even if I do find him, he won't let me fight by his side anymore." Geo sighed sadly.

"Do you honestly believed that?" Dragon Sky questioned. "Huh?" Geo gasped. "Do you believe that he won't show himself if he is not tied to the last battle?" Leo Kingdom questioned. "He doesn't think about me… There's no way he would…" Geo looked down again.

"You don't think his heart has changed?" Pegasus Magic stated. "His heart?" Geo looked up. "Yes, a feeling he didn't feel before he has now. Could it be…?" Dragon Sky stated. "Yes, he learned to sympathized with another." Leo Kingdom nodded.

"He learned to sympathize?" Geo gasped. "But why would he learn something like that?" Geo wondered. "Do you not see? It is you, Geo Stelar." Leo Kingdom smiled. Geo gasped.

"While Omega-Xis was living with you, he learned how to sympathize with people, and as you became friends with each other, you taught each other important lessons on trust and friendship.. Close your eyes and hear it. The courage Omega-Xis gave to you." Pegasus Magic stated.

"Courage…?" Geo gasped, now that he figured it out. "Yes, Omega-Xis fought for what was important to you and bestowed upon you his courage. You are not the same as you once were. You have changed." Dragon Sky stated.

"Changed…" Geo gasped. '…I finally figured it out! Dad, Sonia, Luna, and Mega… I finally realized what it means to have friends and courage! I shouldn't let things like betrayal and sadness overcome me! Mega… Thank you so much for giving me the strength to make friends! I got to find you and fast!'

Geo looked up with determination. "Where can I find Mega?" Geo asked bravefully. "You are indeed Lan Hikari's descendant. We will give you our Battle Cards!" The AM Sages shouted as they gave Geo their Battle Cards.

"AM Sages…. Thank you! Mega! I will find you!" Geo shouted.

Geo got a help signal coming from Dream Island.

When he got to the dump, he was surrounded by 6 Jammers!

"No where to run, kid…" Jammer 1 smirked. "Out of my way!" Geo shouted bravefully. "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" "Heart Sniper!" "Whirlpool Tornado!" "Earthquake Strike!" "Wolf Strike!" Suddnely, familiar attacks hit and deleted the Jammers.

"Those attacks… Susie!" Geo shouted happily as the Neo Mew Mews and Geo's guests were running towards him. "Everyone…" Geo smiled.

"We heard you and Mega have a fight." Susie smiled. "So we came to help you look for Mega. The AM Sages told us to." Natsuru smiled. "And fater you found Mega, you have to apologize to Sonia for breaking her BrotherBand!" Hikaru winked.

"Everyone… Thank you… I finally gain the courage to fight again." Geo smiled. "That's good news! Come on, let's go!" Carrie grinned. "Okay!" Geo grinned back.

(With Mega and… Harp Note…)

Mega and Harp Note were beaten by the… revived FM-Ian Generals!

"Hmph! Is this the power without the human by your side? Don't make us laugh!" Taurus snorted. "And how nice of you to bring the traitor, Lyra with you. Will wonders ever cease!" Cygnus mocked.

"But you're not the same Omega-Xis as before. You took hits for Lyra when she was injured." Libra taunted. "You lost your fangs since then. You didn't stand a chance against us.!" Ophuca mocked as well.

"That's enough talk. Omega-Xis, looks like you have the Andromeda Key, we'll be taking it now." Gemini laughed as he grabbed a key like device from Mega. "C-Curse you…" Mega growled weakly.

"Your Majesty, We got the Andromeda Key. Please take it!" Taurus shouted as the Andromeda Key entered a warp hole into where the FM Kind is. "Mega!" Geo shouted as he and the gang ran up to them.

"Mega… I'm sorry… I was wrong! I was scared of losing what was precious to me, but thanks to you and Susie, Sonia and the others, I regain the courage to fight!" "Geo is gonna fight to protect those who mean the most to him from now on!" Susie shouted.

"Hah! You're too late! Andromeda is being awaken as we speak." Cygnus mocked.

"Ha ha ha ha. It reminds me of that war we had with Planet AM." Ophiuca said gleefully. "I'll never forget the look of terror on those AM-ians eaten by Andromeda…. Ah good times. And I'm looking forward to see the look of terror on those humans." Libra smirked evilly.

"G-Geo… Run! You don't stand a chance against them!" Mega wheezed. "Say good bye traitor!" Gemini laughed as he began Gemini Thunder, a flash occurred.

"Haha haha ha- what!" Gemini gasped as Geo took the blow. "Geo!" Harp Note, Susie and the Star Force gasped. "Y-You fool…" Mega wheezed.

"Y-You just said I can't beat them by myself…so let's fight together… the two of us…." Geo smiled weakly. "Such heroic nonsense…" Gemini frowned.

"Geo… You had to follow your human heart, do you…? You fool… But… it's your fight… So I guess you can't help it. Let's… do it!" Mega shouted.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!" Geo shouted as he and Mega merged to become MegaMan once again!

"FM-ians! I am your opponent!" MegaMan shouted bravely. "You guys have been dead wrong about us." Mega added. "Hmph… I'm afraid we don't have time to deal with you. We will enjoy watching you scream!" The FM-ians shouted as they disappeared, then a Giant Jammer appeared.

"Mega, will you forgive me, partner?" MegaMan asked. "Of course, partner!" Mega smiled.

"Pegasus Magic! Giga Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Giga Card of Pegasus Magic and Mega ate it. A hologram of Pegasus Magic in his true form appeared. "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" "Flame Arrow!" Susie, Natsuru and Hikaru combined their attacks with Pegasus Magic's ice shards to delete the Jammer.

"Long… Live Planet FM!' the Jammer screamed as a giant wave ball hiit him and Geo and the Star Force reverted back to their human forms.

"We changed back…" Shizuku stated. "Properly because that Wave Ball which made the Wave Road visible was destroyed. That idiot didn't stand a chance." Mega smirked.

"Sonia!" Geo helped her up. Geo and Sonia were staring at each other.

"I knew you came for us, Geo… Cause, you, Mega, Lyra and me are friends no matter how bad the odds may be…" Sonia smiled slightly. "Sonia… I'm really am sorry I cut our BrotherBand!" Geo apologized. "It's okay… I forgive you. We can reform our BrothetrBands right now. But first…"

Sonia walked up to Geo and kissed him in the cheek. Geo blushed. "Here's to reform our BrotherBands!" Sonia smiled as she and Geo rebuilt their BrotherBands.

"Right! All I have to do is apologize to Prez!" Geo stated. "That is… if she can forgive you." Mega face faulted. "Ah… I think somebody has a girlfriend…" Susie grinned. Geo laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Geo and the gang found Luna in Echo Ridge Park.

"Luna…": Geo said silently. "…Bud… Zack… Would you mind giving us some space?" Luna ordered. "S-Sure…" Bud nodded. "Wanna hang out at my place, Bud?" Zack asked. Bud nodded as they head to Zack's place.

"Luna… I… I'm sorry…. A lot of things happened and I thought about it again… Um, so if it is alright-" Geo stammered. "Don't say it. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of reforming our BrotherBands, aren't you?" Luna smiled slightly at him.

"Good eye." Akane smiled. Suddenly, a rumbling occurred. "Not again!" Rhonda shouted as the Wave Road appeared again.

"Wh-What is this!" Luna gasped. "Looks like we got another Wave Ball!" Mega shouted. "Noooo!" Zack screamed. "Stooooppp!" Bud screamed as well. The gang and Luna turned to see Jammers holding Bud and Zack hostage. They rushed towards Zack's house.

"Let us go!" Bud pleaded. "What do you want with us!" Zack stammered. "We're gonna turn you into yummy snacks for Andromeda!" Jammer 1 laughed evilly. "And lookey here! More tasties! Wait here for us!"

"Not in your life!" Hikaru shouted. "I'm not gonna run away anymore! I know now what to do to save the ones I cared about!" Geo got ready.

"Geo! No! What about yours and Susie's and her friends identities!" Luna gasped. "At this point, we don't care! Ready everyone!"

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Susie Hanson, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Carrie Bucskworth, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Linda Verdant, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Nikki Benjamin, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Rhonda Roberts, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Hikaru Shidou, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Umi Ryuuzaki, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Fuu Hououji, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Natsuru Seno, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Akane Mishima, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Shizuku Sango, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Mikto Kondo, On the Air!"

Bud and Zack couldn't believe their eyes. Geo and his friends have transformed into their idols, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!

"Star Force! Let's focus on freeing Bud and Zack!" MegaMan ordered. "Roger!" The Star Force nodded as they chased the Jammers to the Big Wave Shop.

"The guy we were picking on and the Mew Lights…" Bud stammered. "Was really MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews…: Zack gasped.

"Oh no!" Jammer 1 panicked. Carrie and Akane grinned heroically as they along with MegaMan combined their powers to destroy them. The Jammers screamed in agony as they were deleted. Linda and Finny already located the Wave Ball and destroyed it.

After reverting back to normal, Geo and the gang and the Luna gang were facing each other.

"Is everyone okay?" Nikki asked. "…Yeah… But I can't believe you are really MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! Why didn't you tell us!" Bud asked. "I-I-I'm sorry!" Geo bowed in apology. "You were the ones who saved me when I turned into that monster, then again at AMAKEN,, and that time at school too." Bud then bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for treating you like dirt!" Bud apologized. "MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews has always been our idols. To think that they were you. I… I feel honored…" Zack laughed nervously.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Geo?" Luna raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah!" Geo nodded as he and Luna held out their Transers. "Wait, please form BrotherBands with me and Zack, too Geo!" Bud added as he and Zack held out their Transers as well. Geo gasped then smiled and nodded heroically as he has renewed his BrotherBand with Luna and made new ones with Bud and Zack.

"Thanks everyone…" Geo smiled. "So, what are you going to do about those invaders?" Zack asked. "My hunch is that they're in your dad's space station. If we go there, we might be able to take them out, the FM King as well and destroy Andromeda. We can't let Earth suffer the same fate as Planet AM!" Mega shouted.

"You're right! And I bet Mr. Boreal knows how to reach it!" Akane smiled. Geo nodded in agreement. Geo turned to his newfound friends for 40 seconds then smiled and raised his arm in the air. The Luna gang smiled and did the same. Geo and the Star Force head to AMAKEN to finally put a stop to the FM King's reign of terror!

Geo has regain the courage to fight once again! Can he and the Star Force save the world from the FM King?

To be continued…

Next time: The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 1 of 2: Onward to Space!

A/n: Next time is part one of the epic finiale to Saga 1 of MegaMan Star Force: Next Generation of Heroes! After that, it's time for Saga 2! I need some ideas for Koi Koi 7 in Saga 2, so any will be nice! See you next time, MegaMan fans!


	20. The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 1 of 2

A/n: Here is part 1 of the epic finale of Saga 1!

Chapter 20: The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 1 of 2: Onward to Space!

Geo and the gang arrived at AMAKEN.

"Mr. Boreal!" Geo said. "What's up, Geo?" Mr. Boreal asked.

"Is there any way we can transmit something from here up to the space station?" Linda asked. Mr. Boreal scratched his chin.

"Hmm… Honestly, I think it would be very hard… It could be anyway in space. Looking for it is like trying to catch that one special fish in the endless sea of the void." Mr. Boreal stated.

"Oh…" Geo looked down. "But we should at least give it a try…" Mr. Boreal was in thought.

"What is it?" Natsuru asked. "I think there might be a way." Mr. Boreal smiled. "Really!" Geo gasped. "I think you know, but after that incident, a section of Kelvin's space station fell to Earth." The gang were nervous.

"If we could fix the transmitter in that section, we might be able to contact the space station." Mr. Boreal explained. "Where is that section right now!" Carrie asked.

"I'm sorry but the person who would know no longer works at NAZA." Mr. Boreal frowned. "What…?" Geo blinked.

"There was only one person who knew. He was our boss at the time, and was the person ultimately responsible for creating a BrotherBand between Earth and Planet FM. After the incident, he wasin charge of the search, but one day, he suddenly left NAZA, taking everything he knew about it with him. No one has heard from him since,, but I heard a rumor that he's been spotted in the vincttiny. But you don't need to go through so much trouble. I'm sure NAZA knows something too. They must have caught the signal from the space station as well, and they have some very powerful EM weapons…. Oops, don't tell anyone I told you this." Mr. Boreal laughed nervously.

'But Andromeda will make food out of them!' Mega told Geo in his mind. Geo and his friends looked at Mr. Boreal seriously. "Mr. Boreal…" Geo began. "Please tell us about your old boss!" He pleaded.

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Boreal questioned. "We…We want to do something to help…" Geo explained. "Ha ha ha. Ok. I haven't seen him in awhile, but he was a refined old man." Mr. Boreal explained.

"An old man….Got it." Rhonda nodded. "Geo, I told you and your friends about the incident about a lot happened, but let's not worry your mom too much, ok?" Mr. Boreal smiled. "…I understand." Geo nodded. Mr. Boreal gave them a TropTea as a gift.

Geo and the gang head back to Echo Ridge where they spot an old man walking by the Big Wave Shop.

"Excuse us!" Fuu called out. "Yes? May I help you kids?" The old man asked. "Um… we sort of have something to ask you." Geo asked politely. "Sorry, can't talk right now." The old man stated.

Geo and the gang showed him the TropTea to the man named Mr. Gatte. "Th-That's…" Mr. Gatte gasped.

"That's Tropical Tea, isn't it! Oh, please let me have it! It's my favorite!" Mr. Gatte pleaded. "Will you answer our questions first?" Shizuku asked sweetly. "Sure! Go ahead, shoot!" Mr. Gattes smiled.

Geo and his friends explained their mission.

"So you're Kelvin's son…." Mr. Gatte looked sad. "…Yes, I was the one in charged of that tragic space station mission. I have wronged him in the worst way possible. And no matter how much I want to apologize, I don't expect I'll ever be forgiven." Mr. Gattes sighed sadly.

"But you can make up for what you did, sir. There was a piece of dad's space station that fell, right?" Geo asked. "A-Are you thinking of using it to communicate with the station's main section?" Mr. Gatte gasped in shock.

"Yes. If we don't, the whole world will be destroyed!" Hikaru stated. "Those look in your eyes… you remind me of Geo's father and the legendary Virus Busters of long ago. Alright, I'll tell you where the piece is hidden. But I have forgotten about it due to my bad memory. But I used an ancient transmitter to hid it. But the data for it is hidden in one of my suboranates' computers. If you find that, you'll find the station piece." Mr. Gattes smiled.

"Are you talking about Mr. Boreal?" Susie gasped. "Yep, that's him!" Mr. Gatte nodded. "Who would have thought Mr. Boreal knew about the piece? If it's with the program… Sounds good." Geo smiled. "And when I found out about the FM-ians' plan to invade Earth, I was scared stiff and told NAZA about it and they told me to hid it so the FM-ians won't find Earth. I'm sorry about that." Mr. Gatte apologized.

"So NAZA didn't abandoned my dad… It's okay." Geo smiled.

Geo and the gang head back to AMAKEN and pulsed in and went into Mr. Boreal's computer, they found some ancient data coming from it.

"Could this be?" Nikki asked hopefully. "It is! Now let's take a good look at it." MegaMan smiled as he and the Star Force inspected it.

After 40 seconds, they finally figured out where the piece is. It was in Dream Island's dump. With a ShovelMan Navi Card that Susie got from Relt who gave it to them since he feels like they need to do something really important, they found the location and used ShovelMan to dig it up.

The gang saw a piece of the station sticking out. Turns out, it was a door!

"A door? How odd…" Mikoto scratched her chin. "On the other side of that door…" Geo said seriously. "What are you waiting for! Come on, let's hurry!" Mega shouted. Geo and the gang nodded and entered the door.

Inside, they saw a huge underground room with a big antenna sticking out of a huge computer. "So… this is the piece of my dad's station…" Geo gasped in awe. "Do you think it'll work?" Mega asked.

"It doesn't look too bad, so I think the main system is probably still intact. But I may not know enough to fix it." Geo stated with a frown. "…Geo? I'm really surprised to find someone here." A voice called out to them.

The gang turned to see Mr. Boreal. "Mr. Boreal?" Linda gasped as the gang ran up to him. "Why are you here?" Umi asked.

"I got a call from Iver after you left. He said you have asked him for his help." Mr. Boreal stated. "Mr. Gatte…" Susie gasped.

"I never knew it was hidden in a place like this. Well, let's fix this up, shall we?" Mr. Boreal offered. Geo looked up. "And don't tell NAZA about this!" Susie told him.

"Why not? You don't have anyway to fight those FM-ians." Mr. Boreal blinked, before Geo can answer, a wave ball appeared. "It was able to make it down here!" Geo gasped. Then Gemini appeared.

"Gemini!" Susie gritted her teeth. "Get back everyone!" Mr. Boreal gasped. "Sorry, but I'm not gonna let you interfere." Gemini mocked as he ran through them and paralyzed them.

"What's wrong? Why not changed into MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews? The wave ball has changed this area into a wave space, so you should be able to, right?" Gemini laughed cruelly. "N-No…" Carrie growled.

"Now to finish you all off." Gemini charged but something blocked his way! "W-What!" Gemini gasped. It was Pat!

"P-Pat!" Geo gasped. Pat screamed. "Don't…worry…about…me… Geo… you and your friends….transform…now!" Pat grunted. "Right!" Geo nodded as he and his friends got up and transformed into MegaMan and the Star Force!

"W-What on earth!" Mr. Boreal gasped as Geo and his friends changed form! "That's it! I'm through messing around!" Gemini growled as he knocked Pat out and transformed into Gemini Sparks.

"No way! He can transform without a human host!" Natusur gasped. "I recreated this shape from data in my memory. I don't need Pat or his body anymore!" Black grinned evilly. "We'll stop you! Cause I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose. "And we're the Neo Mew Mews, sworn allies to MegaMan!" Susie and her friends struck a pose as well.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Gemini Sparks Round 2**

"Take this!" Black shouted as he fired his knuckle at them, they dodged it. MegaMan fired a couple shots from his MegaBuster at Black and White, giving them some medium damage. "Winds of Protection!" Fuu shouted as she made wind shields appeared around her friends. White launched a thunder attack at Carrie, but the wind shield dispelled it. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired 5 energy arrows at White, giving him some large damage. "Why you!" Black growled as he launched another thunder attack at MegaMan and Natsuru. They dodged it and Natsuru launched her fire balls at Black giving him some medium damage. Black growled and punched Natsuru away. "Jumbo Hammer V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up a Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a huge hammer. MegaMan swung the hammer at Black and White, giving them some big damage. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki used her Speedster and Monkey Yo Yo to launch lightning fast earthquake pillars at Black and White, giving them some large damage. They were weakening. "Time to finish this! Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" Susie launched her attack at Gemini Sparks.

"N-Nooooooooo! Curse you, Star Force! I will have my revenge someday!" Gemini screamed as he reverted back to normal and was deleted once again. Geo and his friends reverted back to normal.

"Geo… What just happened to you and your friends…?" Mr. Boreal gasped. Geo and his friends rushed to Pat's aid. "Pat!" Geo gasped.

Pat groaned. "Geo…I don't think this makes up for what I did to you… But I still hope…. I can be your Brother…" Pat smiled weakly. "Well said, Pat…" Geo smiled.

Mr. Boreal contacted Mr. Dubius and he took Pat to AMAKEN. Afterwards, Geo and the Star Force told Mr. Boreal about how they wave change.

"It is quite an unbelievable story, but you becoming friends with an FM-ian and people from other dimensions is remarkable. It means you have the power to fused with a FM-ian. And If I can fix the transmitter and send you all into space, then maybe you can stop the FM-ians' plan." Mr. Boreal calculated.

"It's worth a shot." Akane said with determination. "If we don't, it will spell the end of our world and Susie's world!" Geo stated. "Sorry, but I have to think about it. Just because you can wave change doesn't mean you can go into outer space, what if something were to happened to all of you?" Mr. Boreal asked seriously. "No Matter how small of a chance as there is hope, then we can 't give up. My dad used to say that. I'm not who I was before. I'm not afraid of losing people anymore. And I fight so I can protect those I love." Geo said bravefully.

Mr. Boreal gasped as Kelvin said something a long time ago. 'Aaron, I'm going to put everything on this tiny silver of hope and try.' "…Kelvin…" Mr. Boreal said sadly.

"Please, Mr. Boreal!" Linda pleaded. "Give me one day. It'll be up and running tomorrow." Mr. Boreal smiled at them. "But promised to come back alive!" "We will!" Geo smiled back.

(Meanwhile…)

The FM-ian generals were kneeling before a figure.

"My faithful warriors! You did so well in retaking the Andromeda Key." The FM King smiled evilly.

"Thank you your Majesty!" Taurus bowed. "I will now lift the seal on Andromeda, and with it, seal the Earth's fate!" The FM King proclaimed.

"Your Majesty, we must report that Gemini has been defeated once again." Cygnus reported. "It doesn't matter. His absence changes nothing. He was a fool… After I brought him back, he carelessly throws my efforts away. But never mind that. My warriors, Andromeda must be prepared!" The FM King shouted.

"Yes your Majesty!" The FM-ians bowed.

(One day later…)

Geo got his best Battle Cards ready. He looks up with determination. "It's time…" He said seriously. "You going?" Mega asked.

"Yeah." Geo nodded heroically. "I…Uh…:" Mega stammered. "What is it, Mega?" Geo asked. "Um, I'm sorry I dragged you and the others into this… And I'm sorry about your old man…" Mega apologized.

"Are you okay? This isn't like you at all! Plus, this isn't just your fight anymore. This is a fight for of two worlds! And I went along with everything because I wanted to see with my own eyes what happened to dad. So say something happy like you always do!" Geo grinned.

"Okay!" Mega grinned back. "Let's trash Andromeda!" Mega cheered.

"But first, let's head to Vista Point… and we should say something to mom too…" Geo stated. The rumbling occurred. "We gotta hurry."

"Geo, are you going somewhere?" Mrs. Stelar asked. "Yeah…" Geo nodded. "But those strange quakes haven't stopped. Maybe it's best if you didn't." Mrs. Stelar suggested.

"I really have to go out there, mom." Geo said seriously, Mrs. Stelar sniffled. "Sorry… It's just… the day before your dad disappeared, I did left somewhere and ask him do you really have to go into outer space? And he answered I really have to go out there. Like father, like son, I supposed. And you're just like your great great grandfather, Lan Hikari before the Hikari name changed to the Stelar family when he was younger…" Mrs. Stelar smiled sadly. "…It'll be alright, mom. I'll come back safely. I have to go now." Geo smiled as he hugged his mother and left for Vista Point.

Geo was at Vista Point, staring at the sky. The rest of the Star Force were there as Geo told them to meet him there. Geo was staring at the sky.

"Dad… I'm going to where you are now… Come on, everyone, let's go." Geo said seriously. Before the Star Force can leave, they saw the Luna gang walking up to them.

"Prez… Bud… Zack…" Geo said sadly. "You're goin aren't you?" Luna asked seriously. "We heard from Mr. Boreal that you're going to fight the FM King. But it's too dangerous!" Bud protested. "That's right! Won't you please rethink this?" Zack pleaded.

"Everyone…" Susie smiled sadly. "Thanks for worrying…" Natsuru smiled as well. "We know it may be a fight we cannot win, but we have to go. For the sake of our worlds." Susie smiled.

"And we were brought to this world for a reason, to help Geo fight the bad guys!" Hikaru grinned. "That speech was so cool!" Bud sniffled as tears fell out of his eyes in a funny way. "They're real heroes." Zack commented. Luna just huffed.

"So nothing we say can change your minds?" Luna huffed. "Yeah. But we're going to promise you guys the same thing we promised Mr. Boreal. We'll come back alive! You can count on that!" Geo struck a pose.

"Geo, Susie…" Alright, I believed in you! You and your friends are gonna save the world!" Bud cheered. "I believed in you too!" Zack beamed. Luna looked down in embarrassment.

"W-Well, I'm going to worry about you, but only a little and as a Brother!" Luna turned around and sniffled. "So you better come back, you hear!" Luna cried. "We hear you." Geo nodded. "Thanks everyone, we're off." Susie smiled as the Star Force head to Dream Island back to the Peace Station room.

They see Mr. Boreal sleeping. "Mr. Boreal! Mr. Boreal!" Geo gasped. Mr. Boreal got up and yawned. "Oh Geo! Aw dang it! I fell asleep." Mr. Boreal chuckled nervously.

"So, is it fixed?" Susie asked hopefully. "Of course! Hold on a sec…" Mr. Boreal smiled as he typed in some commands. The computer screen turned on.

"Sweet! Now we can finally end this!" Nikki grinned. "Geo, put on your Visualizer." Mega suggested. The Star Force nodded as Geo put on his Visualizer and the Star Force activated their EM Powers and saw a Wave Road platform with a glowing symbol on it. "Guess that's our only way to the station." Carrie stated.

"Geo! Wait!" Sonia shouted as she ran up to them. "Sonia…" Geo gasped. "Geo, Susie… Take me with you!" Sonia pleaded.

"Sonia… No, it's too dangerous. This is our fight and we don't want you to get hurt." Susie protested. "Plus, you're the only one who fight back against the FM-ians!" Mikoto stated. "But!" Sonia gasped. "Don't worry, we'll protect the Earth. So we want you to protect the people of the Earth." Geo smiled warmly at her. Sonia was silent for 50 seconds then nodded with a smile.

"Geo… The fate of the Earth are in yours and Susie and her friends' hands! Good luck!" Mr. Boreal saluted. "We will!" Geo and the Star Force pulsed in and jumped into the warp pad.

"Hang on everyone! It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Mega shouted. The Star Force nodded as they entered the warp pad and warped to Peace!

The Star Force appeared in the hall of Peace. They looked around in awe.

"So this is Peace, the place your dad worked in!" Natsuru gasped. "Wait! What about air!" Finny gasped. "As long we're in wave form, we don't need air….!" Mega gasped as he remembered that one room where a horrible moment of his past was there.

"Geo…" Mega said sadly. "What is it, Mega?" MegaMan asked. "This is the room where I last spoke to your father…" Mega stated grimly. "Huh!" Susie gasped. "Geo… It's time you know the truth about your father…" Mega sighed sadly as he began to explain what happened to Geo's dad.

(Flashback…)

Mega was getting ready to leave with the Andromeda Key. He was chatting with a man, that man was Kelvin Stelar.

"So, you're going to Earth, Mega…" Kelvin asked seriously. "Yeah? What of it?" Mega spat. "Will… you convert us into wave form so we can escape?" Kelvin asked. Mega gasped. "So you're planning to avoid the FM King's wrath, huh? There's a high chance that you'll be lost in space forever." Mega reasoned.

"I don't care. Listen, if you do go to Earth, find my son, Geo. I… want him to be a hero like his great great grandfather, Lan Hikari. If you and him join forces, the legacy of MegaMan will continue!" Kelvin reasoned. Mega was silent for 40 seconds then he nodded.

(End flashback…)

"I see…" MegaMan said quietly. "I'm really am sorry, Geo! If I didn't, your father will be killed by the FM King!" Mega apologized. "No… It's alright, Mega. If you haven't, I wouldn't have met you, Susie and the others and I will be in that horrid state forever. Thanks Mega." MegaMan smiled at his partner. "Geo…" Mega smiled. "Hey, your father will come back soon! It'll take time!" Fuu put her hand on MegaMan's shoulder. "Yeah, you're right! He will return someday! But first thing's first, we need to take care of the FM King!" MegaMan stated.

"And I bet that door will lead us to him! But it's locked, but we can open it from a Comp Space." Linda calculated. "Good eye, Linda! Star Force, let's move out!" MegaMan shouted. "Okay!" The Star Force nodded in agreement as they pulsed into the lock.

They appeared on a huge battle arena with the FM-ian symbol on the ground.

"Well well, look what the cat dragged in!" Taurus mocked as the Star Force turned to see 4 of the FM-ians they beaten before.

"So, you think you can stop our leader from destroying that pitiful world?" Cygnus stated coldly. "Fufufu, I can't wait to hear the screams of humans being eaten by Andromeda and you won't be around to see it!" Ophicua stated evilly.

"Get out of our way or we'll make you!" Akane pointed her gun at the FM-ians. "Ha ha ha! Sorry, no can do! A reward for pursing us this far!" Libra laughed evilly as he and his fellow FM-ians transformed into their humanoid forms.

"Your deletion!" The FM-ians shouted.

"We can't back out now!" Umi shouted. "Okay, everyone! Me, Susie and Linda will take care of Taurus, Natsuru, Carrie and Fuu will take care of Ophicua, Rhonda, Nikki and Shizuku will take care of Cygnus, and Akane, Mikoto and Hikaru will face Libra!" MegaMan issued.

"Roger!" The Star Force nodded as they got ready.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS The FM-ians**

"I learned some new tricks up my sleeve!" Taurus mocked as he made a huge fire ball and flung it at MegaMan, Susie and Linda. "Oh yeah? Well take this!" Susie shouted as she rushed at Taurus and slashed him three times with her Neo Rose Saber. "Ice Pegasus! Star Break!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Pegasus Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan transformed into Ice Pegasus MegaMan. "N-No!" Taurus gawked. "And it gets better! Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda and Finny concentrated as they made a huge whirlpool tornado and flung it at Taurus. "Magic Ice!" MegaMan shouted as he fired an ice ball at Taurus, combing his attack with Linda's. Taurus was frozen in ice. "It…It can't be…! You were a weakling, Omega-Xis without that human! But how did you and that human get so strong!" Taurus gawked. "Simple, me and Mega believed in our friends." MegaMan smiled as he gave Susie a thumbs up and she smiled while Linda patted her on the shoulder. "Have some fun with my snakes!" Ophiuca yelled as she flung snakes at them. "Someone has to take you downtown! Hyaa!" Natsuru yelled as she flung a huge fire ball at the snakes, roasting them. "Wh-what!" Ophicua gawked. "Heart Sniper!" Carrie grinned as she fired five energy arrows at Ophicua, giving her massive damage. "Ready for my strongest attack, Ophicua? Emerald Cyclone!" Fuu launched a powerful gust of wind at Ophicuca, blowing her into Taurus, and both of them were on the ground. "M-Meddlesome… brats…" Ophicua growled. "Hahahahah! Take this!" Cygnus laughed as he fired tornado feathers at Rhonda, but she vanished before they could hit her! "W-What!" Cygnus gawked as Rhonda appeared behind him and slashed him three times with her Wolf's Katana. "Now you see me…" Nikki grinned as she activated the Speedster and vanished and spins around, lashing her Monkey Yo Yo at Cygnus for massive damage. "Hah!" Shizuku grinned as she slashed Cygnus three times and kicked him into his two downed FM-ian comrades. "Cool!" Shizuku cheered. "The others have fallen as well? D-Darn it!" Libra growled as he tried his fire and water attacks on Akane and Mikoto and Hikaru. "Ready, Mikoto?" Akane grinned. "Ready!" Mikoto grinned back as Akane fired multiple shots at Libra and Mikoto slashed him three times with her katana. "Ready for my strongest attack? Ruby Lightning!" Ruby color balls appeared around Hikaru and she flung them at Libra, knocking him into his fallen FM-ian comrades. "Care to do the honors, Susie?" MegaMan grinned. "With pleasure!" Susie grinned heroically as she shouted "Neo Rose Saber! Full power!" Her strongest attack hit the FM-ians.

"N-Noooo!" Taurus screamed. "How could we… beaten again!: Cygnus screamed in agony. "It's…not fair! Libra groaned. "I… wanted to see humans suffer… Andromeda…. Avenge us!" Ophicua screamed as she and her fellow FM-ians exploded.

MegaMan and the Star Force appeared back on Peace, the door opened to reveal a dark portal, leading to the FM King's throne room.

"Taking that portal will take us to the FM King." Mega stated. "This is it, everyone! We're going to end this and head back home!" MegaMan shouted.

"Of course, even after this is all over, there maybe a new danger, but with MegaMan as our leader, we can handle anything!" Susie grinned.

"We learned so much from living with you, Geo! We won't forget your kindness!" Natsuru smiled.

"Yeah, so let's kick that FM King's butt!" Akane grinned.

"You really are the descendent of Lan Hikari, Geo… I admired that…" Shizuku smiled coolly.

"I may have lost Natsuru to Akane, but I now delevoped a friendship with her and Shizuku, thank you, Geo." Mikoto smiled.

"Geo… You won't forget us won't you once we head back home? The AM Sages said once the first threat is gone, we and Natsuru and his/her friends have to go back to our worlds." Hikaru asked hopefully.

"Geo won't forget us, he grown so much from us!" Umi smiled.

"As long as we're together, we can handle anything!" Fuu smiled.

"Everyone…" MegaMan smiled then struck a pose. "Let's go save the world!" He proclaimed. The Star Force nodded in agreement and raised their hands in the air and yelled heroically "YEAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Star Force entered the portal to the FM King's throne room.

The final battle is about to begin with some secrets revealed!

Saga 1… to be concluded….

Next time: The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 2 of 2: Friends Till the End!

A.n: Get ready… cause the epic finalie to Saga 1 is coming tomorrow or the next day. Also, sorry for not following the game, I wanted to follow most of it and changed it to my own cause the puzzles are too long, ugh, I hate those darn puzzles. See you next time!


	21. The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 2 of 2

A/n: Thank you so much for coming to the finale of Saga 1 of MegaMan Star Force: Next Generation of Heroes! After Saga 1 is over, Saga 2 with Koi Koi 7 and Queen's Blade will begin! So let's start!

Chapter 21: The Final Showdown: Saga 1: Part 2 of 2: Friends Till the End!

MegaMan and the Star Force entered the throne room, to them, it has really strong Z waves.

"Wow… The waves are really strong here!" MegaMan gasped. "That means the FM King is nearby." Mega stated seriously.

"Omega-Xis… While you were in that lowly body with those infused with EM waves, you are of no threat to me. I grant you special permission to ascend those stairs and come before me. Now come." The FM King's voice said calmly.

"Heh, even if you haven't invited us, we would have gone up there anyway. Come on, everyone!" Mega shouted. "Roger!" The Star Force nodded as they walked up the stairs.

When they got up the stairs, they see a green human like energy being who has red eyes, has a gold crown like thing on his head, wore a vest type thingy with a red long cape attached to it, dark black gaunlets of royalty, and finally a white and gold sash going down his chest sitting on his throne.

"Well done, MegaMan and the Star Force and Omega-Xis. So the enemies who approached before me is one of my own warriors. Who would have thought it…?" The energy being said coolly.

"So this is what is meant by biting the hand that feeds you. No AM-ian warrior was able to reach me, however, one of my own was I do commend you." The FM King smirked.

"So you're the FM King…" Natsuru frowned. "Your Majesty!" MegaMan began. "Stop your attack on Earth!" He pleaded. "Silence, all of you!" The FM King rose from his throne. "I will destroy all planets that wish harm upon my own…" The FM King growled.

"Harm…?" Linda gasped. "Is that why you destroyed Planet AM and soon Earth! Cause they wish you harm!" Fuu shouted. "I think you misunderstood, my dad came all the way out here to befriend you, not harm you!" MegaMan reasoned.

"Be quiet, all of you! BrotherBand, indeed! Hmph! Your real purpose was to invade my home planet! You won't trick me!" The FM King shouted in anger.

"Hmph! Hopeless." Mega frowned. "This isn't the first time that king's paranoia got the better of him. Everyone, there's only one way to knock some sense into him!" Mega shouted.

"You have 1 way to stop me? What are you talking about? You have NO way of stopping me!" The FM King laughed manically. "We won't know unless we try!" MegaMan said bravely.

"Your paranoia has gotten the best of you, so we'll stop you and knock some sense into you!" Susie got her Neo Rose Saber ready. "You'll learn this war has nothing but bloodshed!" Hikaru pointed her sword at the FM King.

"You'll learn you got it all wrong!" Natsuru shouted as she and her fellow Kampfers got ready for battle.

"Hey king, you were saying earlier that no AM-ian made it to you before, so well, I guess that makes me the first." Mega stated. The FM King gasped.

"You're… an AM survivor!" The FM King gawked. The Star Force gasped in shock.

"Mega… So you're an AM-ian like the AM Sages!" MegaMan gasped in shock. "Yeah… sorry for hiding it. I posed as a FM-ian so I can avenge my friends and family on Planet AM after they were brutally slaughtered by this EM being." Mega explained.

"So that's why you took the Andromeda Key… to avenge your people…" Linda figured it out. "We understand. We can't let Earth suffer the same fate as planet AM!" Rhonda nodded.

The FM King laughed manically. "What can 1 AM-ian and people from other worlds/dimensions possibly do! If you think you can stop me, then by all means, go ahead and try. Awake from your slumber, Andromeda!" The FM King ordered as a huge red and black robot shaped like a face appeared in front of the Star Force.

"T-That's Andromeda!" MegaMan gasped. "At its core, it's a ball of loneliness. It has a EM body, but all it does, even so, lonely and sadly, eat other EM beings." Mega frowned.

"Andromeda! Have some horsd'ovuvre I served up the main course: Earth!" The FM King snapped his fingers.

"This is it, everyone! Let's show that bratty king the power of our bond!" Mega shouted.

"Last Batte! Ride on!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Star Force got into battle stances.

**Final Battle: Saga 1: MegaMan and the Star Force VS Andromeda**

Andromeda fired missiles at the Star Force, they dodged it. "Star Break! Fire Leo!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Leo Card and Mega ate it and MegaMan transformed into Fire Leo MegaMan. "Tail Burner V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up the Battle Card and Leo Kingdom ate it and let out a breath of fire that hit Andromeda for some large damage. Natsuru launched some fireballs at Andromeda to add some even more damage. Andromeda summoned meteors and rained it down on the Star Force, they dodged it. Hikaru rushed at Andromeda with Rhonda in tow and they slashed it ten times before it emitted a blast that blows them away. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired 9 energy arrows at Andromeda adding some bigger damage. "Star Break! Green Dragon!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Dragon Card and Leo Kingdom ate it and MegaMan transformed into Green Dragon MegaMan. MegaMan fired an tornado at Andromeda for bigger damage. "Water Dragoon!" Umi launched her attack at Andromeda for large damage. "Andromeda! Unleash your true form!" The FM King ordered as Andromeda transformed into a humanoid floating machine. "Star Break! Ice Pegasus!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Pegasus Card and Dragon Sky ate it and MegaMan transformed into Ice Pegasus MegaMan. Andromeda swiped his claws at the Star Force, they dodged it. MegaMan unleashed Magician Magic on Andromeda's core for big damage, MegaMan reverted back to normal. Shizuku and Fuu combined their attacks to hit the core for even big damage. "Everyone! The only way we can win is if we combined our powers!" MegaMan shouted. "Roger!" The Star Force nodded in agreement. "Heart Snipers!" "Whirlpool Tornado!" "Earthquake Strike!" "Wolf's Strike!" "Ruby Lightning!" "Emerald Cyclone!" "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" "Charged Shot!" The Star Force combined their powers to hit Andromeda, causing it to smoke and ending the battle.

"Andromeda…" The FM King gasped in shock, his ultimate weapon, bested by these humans! "I-Impossible! I refused to accept there is a power that can defeat Andromeda! Andromeda! Arise and crush them!" He ordered as Andromeda roared and got ready for another round.

"Everyone! He's coming for another round! Can all of you still fight!" Mega gasped, MegaMan and the Star Force kneeled. The FM King laughed manically. "Looks like all of you used up all your power! Finish them off, now, Andromeda!" The FM King ordered. "No! Even in wave form, you're not design to withstand the FM King's EM waves!" Mega gasped. Suddenly, Andromeda started to suck in the FM King!

"No! Stop! Andromeda!" The FM King panicked as he held on to the ledge. "A-Andromeda's gone nuts…" Natusuru panicked. "I'm… sorry, everyone…" MegaMan panted. "You're not alone, Geo! So stand strong!" A voice called out. A hologram of Sonia appeared.

"Hang in there, Geo and everyone!" She cheered. Then a hologram of Luna appeared. "I won't forgive you if you lose, Geo!" Luna shouted heroically. Then holograms of Bud and Zack appeared as well.

"I'm cheering for you with some Beef Power!" Bud cheered. "We're counting on you Geo and Susie!" Zack cheered also. Then a hologram of Pat appeared. "You can do it, Geo!" Pat cheered. Then finally, Kelvin appeared as well.

"So stand up! Everyone is behind you, Geo! Believe in the power of your friends!" Kelvin smiled. "Dad, everyone!" MegaMan gasped as he began to stand up. "I can feel your strength!" MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at Andromeda. "Wh-What is this power!" The FM King gasped. "Everyone! Lend Geo your strength!" Susie shouted.

Everyone nodded as they concentrated and gave their strength to MegaMan. MegaMan closed his eyes for 50 seconds then opened them and shouted "Ultimate Charged Shot!" MegaMan fired it at Andromeda, destroying it forever!

MegaMan's friends disappeared and the Star Force rushed to the FM King's side and helped him up.

"W-Why did you save me?" The FM King gasped. "At first, I thought about revenge. But I given it up. Heh, being with Geo for so long's given me a new optimistic look on life. Sides, you don't have your underlings and Andromeda anymore." "It is as you said, I have lost. But allow me to ask this one thing. Where did you get the power to destroy Andromeda?" The FM King wondered.

"Don't you get it?" Susie stated. "That was the power of friendship! As long as we have that, we can handle any evil thing that throws at us!" Susie replied with a grin. "The power of friendships and relationships?" The FM King gasped.

"That's right. It's the power we give to one another when we really trust that person. The ability for both people to become stronger! That is the true power of our relationships." MegaMan smiled. "The more people you trust, the bigger the power becomes!" Fuu added.

"I can't trust anyone…" The FM King looked down in sadness. "Ever since I was born, people have tried to delete me to steal my throne. My siblings, relatives, close associates… They devise all sorts of plans to erase me. Actually, I have a few close calls in my life… I would think I have faithful followers, but they would turn out to be the same as everyone else. If I can't trust the ones most loyal to me, how can I trust complete strangers? The only thing I trusted about strangers was they were out to betray me. I thought that I shouldn't bother trusting others to begin with if they were going to betray me in the end. Not trusting others… It's made my life nothing but loneliness…." The FM King sighed sadly.

"…I shouldn't bother trusting others to begin with if they'll betray me in the end… I thought the excat same thing." MegaMan told him. "To me, approaching someone with even a smile on their face was subpisoucs…" The FM King looked down.

"…Actually, Planet FM attacked Planet AM the year after we proposed to become good friends." Mega remembered. "That was when Gemini appeared. He looked upon Planet AM with distrust and reported that Planet AM was planning to attack us." The FM King stated.

"That creep! He used your loneliness and paranoina to destroy Mega's home planet!" Nikki growled. "And my dad contacted Planet FM, hoping to create a friendship bond too." MegaMan stated.

"Yes. But enough of this. Come finish me." The FM King stated. "We can't…" Natsuru told him.

"Why not…?" The FM King asked. "Geo's dad truly wanted Earth to be friends with Planet FM, if we finished you off, we'll be betraying his dad and what he stands for. So we'll forgive you instead." Rhonda smiled.

"Y-You are forgiving me." The FM King gasped, now realizing all he has done. "In return, I have a request. Actually two. First, I want you to trust me and my friends. My dad always said the reason people get into fights is because they don't know each other. If they knew each other better, they could trust each other. I didn't know how you felt, but through this fight I've learned a lot. I learned nothing good can come out of loneliness that only through relationships with others can anything good be born." MegaMan stated. "Nothing good can come out of loneliness. Yes… I supposed that is true. And what is your other request?" The FM King asked.

"I hope you be our friend." MegaMan smiled. "You… and me?" The FM King gasped, then laughed heartly. "You will be the first friend I made." He smiled. "I think you need friends you can trust. Geo has a lot of friends, and they are the ones who helped him get to where he is now." Linda smiled. "That's right! I'll be your very first friend!" MegaMan smiled.

"My world can change… Earthling, no… Geo, right? I can trust your words, correct? My name is Cepheus. And you can call me that… Geo." Cepheus smiled as he and MegaMan shook hands. "Alright!" Susie cheered. "Geo, Susie, Omega-Xis. Thank you. I think I will help rebuild Planet AM. And tell my citizens about the joys of friendship and relationships."

The AM Sages in their true forms appeared. "We will also lend a hand in rebuilding our planet." Pegasus Magic stated with a smile. "MegaMan, Neo Mew Mews, you have done well. There may be a new threat to Earth, can we leave you with the task of protecting Earth?" Dragon Sky asked. "You can count on us!" MegaMan saluted. "And now it is time for Hikaru and Natsuru and their friends to head back home." Leo Kingdom stated.

The Magic Knights and Kampfers looked at MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews with smiles.

"Good bye Geo!" Hikaru waved.

"Take care, Susie!" Umi smiled.

"Hope we meet again!" Fuu smiled cheerfully.

"Let us know if you need any help!" Natsuru grinned.

"Kick some new bad guy butt while we're gone, okay?" Akane grinned also.

"May the stars be with you." Shizuku smiled coolly.

"Take care!" Mikoto waved.

"Farewell Geo… and thank you." Cepheus smiled as a white flash appeared, Cepheus, the AM Sages, Magic Knights and Kampfers were gone. MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews smiled as they calmly exited the throne room.

(Geo's POV)

**We managed to escape into the escape pod after the battle, we saw Peace disappeard again. I remembered what dad told, to be strong and always believed in the power of friendships. Meanwhile on Earth, Mr. Boreal got a radio transmission from dad on how to bring us home. Our friends used their Transers at Vista Point to send out a homing beacon that attracted our escape pod. We finally arrived back on Earth in about a few hours. We were worn from the battles, so we waited 5 days to recover. Then, I decided to head back to school.**

(Normal POV)

"Bye mom! I'm heading to school!" Geo waved happily as he exited his house with his mom and Mr. Boreal following him. "Okay, Geo. Are you ready?" Luna asked with a smile. "Of course, Prez!" Geo smiled back. "Hey Geo, I'll see you at Vista Point after school, right?" Sonia smiled. "Of course, Sonia!" Geo closed his eyes and smiled. Geo and his friends head to school.

"Geo's growing up now…" Mr.s Stelar smiled. "Yep. He sure is, he's no longer the boy who is lonely." Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Isn't that lovely?" Copper smiled. "Well, I better head back to work." Copper said good bye as he heads off to who knows where. The Neo Mews were watching from afar with their tour bus with smiles on their faces.

"Geo's a lot happier than before." Susie commented with a smile. "Yep." Carrie smiled. "And it's all thanks to us!" Nikki grinned. "Hey girls! Ready for the next concert?" Relt smiled. "Yeah!" The Neo Mews smiled as the tour bus head off to the next concert.

Mega and Lyra were on the top of Geo's house watching Geo and his friends head to school with smiles on their faces. "Looks like we'll be here for awhile." Mega commented with a smile. "Yep." Lyra nodded and smiled as well.

And so, the world is at peace for now. If a new danger appears, MegaMan and the Star Force will rise up to stop it and save this wonderful world.

The End for now….

A/n: And that is the end of Saga 1! Now Saga 2 will start with Koi Koi 7 and Queen's Blade! Sorry the final chapter of Saga 1 didn't followed most of the game script. But I do my best on trying to follow the one for MegaMan Star Force 2! See you next time!


	22. Saga 2: Newcomers

A/n: Welcome all, to Saga 2 of MegaMan Star Force: Next Generation of Heroes! This saga will introduced the Koi Koi 7 and Queen's Blade characters (All of them!), all 3 OOPArts in one story and the friendship hating Solo AKA Rouge, Geo's rival as well as a new mysterious character! So let's get started! Pulse in!

**Next Decade by Gackt plays**

We see the 3 OOPArts glowing.

**Those who control the OOPArts will save or rule the world….**

Then Geo appears with Mega and Susie, they smiled and Geo and Susie transformed into their wave forms, MegaMan and Neo Mew Susie. MegaMan fired at the screen, then the Earth appears with the title of the story and next saga appears.

We see Geo and the Neo Mew Mews walking down the streets calmly. They looked up to the sky.

Mega and Lyra appeared with smiles and battle ready poses.

We see Luna smiling, then Bud looking happy, Zack smirking happyily, and Sonia closing her eyes and smiled.

We see the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro looking at the screen, then we see all the fighters from Queen's Blade minus Melona, Meance and Airi.

We see a woman in shadows with glowing red eyes. Then Hyde smirking evilly as he transformed into Phantom Black.

Geo and the Neo Mew Mews and the next batch of otherworldly heroes glaring angrily at Solo who glares at them with cold hatred then transformed into Rouge and got ready for battle.

MegaMan with his eyes closed as the OOPArts entered his body and side screens show him transforming into Thunder Zerker MegaMan, Wood Ninja MegaMan and Fire Saurian MegaMan.

We see MegaMan and Rouge battling it out.

We see the Gokoh Five, Melona and Menace being blown away Team Rocket style.

We see Geo in the front with Sonia, Luna and Airi in the background.

We then see the continent of Mu in shadows.

Finally, we see Tribe King MegaMan standing against a girl in a dark purple aura. They activated their blades and charged.

We see MegaMan, Susie and her fellow Neo Mew Mews and Mega smiling at the screen in space with the characters of Koi Koi 7 and Queen's Blade in the background, then the title appears.

**Saga 2: The Boy Who Wishes to Destroy Friendship**

Chapter 1: Newcomers: Ghost Panic

**It is the year 220X… Owing to the rapid advances in Wave technology, people are able to enjoy a life of ease and convenience. Geo Stelar is a 5th grader who is the descendent of Lan Xaiver Hikari, hero of the Net Society era. Geo lost his father in a accident 3 years ago. The shock he felt at the loss caused him to rarely leave his room. Then one day, something quite unexpected entered young Geo's life, make that two. The first one was the descendents of the Mew Mews, the Neo Mew Mews. And the other was… An alien with an electrometric (EM) body. The alien's name was Omega-Xis or Mega for short. Those two visitors from other worlds transformed Geo into the legendary hero of justice, MegaMan! With MegaMan's rebirth, the Star Force, a group of heroes from other worlds/dimensions much like the legendary Virus Busters was born! As fate would have it, the birth of the Star Force coincided with a dangerous threat to Earth. Aliens known as FM-ians launched a attack on Earth. With Earth's fate in the balance, MegaMan and the Star Force stood against the FM-ians! The Star Force risked their lives and battled to save Earth from the FM-ians! And the people of Earth lived in peace… However… Unbeknownst to the people of Earth, that peace was about to end. Two months have passed since the battle with Andromeda…**

"I finally got it!" Geo smiled as he stared at a box he ordered in the park. "It's been two whole months since I ordered it…" Geo smiled. "You seem extra happy, kid." A voice called out. "I've been so looking forward to this… You have no idea!" Geo grinned.

"Unfortunately, I do, and I'm tired of hearing it. You've been antsy day and night for the past months. Yeesh! Living with you is no cakewalk, kid." The voice sighed. Geo clicnhed. "H-Hey! What do you mean?" Geo demanded.

"Geo, it looks like you've been talking to yourself the whole time!" The voice shouted. "What else can I do? No one can actually see the Wave World." Geo smiled as he put on his Visualizer, his friend and partner, Omega-Xis or Mega for short is standing right beside him.

"That Visualizer of yours is pretty handy." Mega commented. "Yeah, it is. Without it, a person like me couldn't interact with an EM body like you, Mega. And only people chosen by the AM Sages can see you. So I'm glad I have the Visualizer and friends like Susie and you." Geo closed his eyes and smiled. Then he opened the box after putting up his Visualizer. Inside is a blue device that sorta resemblesthe D-Tector from Digimon Frontier.

"I really wanted one of these. Everyone at school is talking about it. It's called the Star Carrier!" Geo smiled as picked it up and put it in his belt pocket. "The Star Carrier?" Mega asked with interest.

"Yeah, it's a new type of EM wave interface. It's pretty useful and has a lot of functions. You can use it as a TV phone, send mail and carry around data. It's like the Transer I used to use, but better." Geo then looked at the instructions. Unbeknownst to the partners/friends, that a teenage girl was watching from afar.

The girl was about 17 years old, has long black hair that reaches down to the back of her waist and big, brown eyes. She wore a high school girls' uniform, which consists of a black jacket, white blouse, red bow tie, black skirt, thigh high socks, and black shoes. She was watching Geo from afar before she saw some people coming towards our hero, she quickly hid somewhere. It seems like she's nervous.

"Let's see… The instructions say I have to input my handle before I do anything else." Geo read it out loud. "A handle?" Mega asked. "It's like a nickname. It's the name you use when exchanging info with someone." Geo explained.

"Let's see… What's a good handle?" Geo put his hand on his chin for 50 seconds then snapped his fingers. "I know! How about Starkid?" Geo inputted the name as his handle. "Starkid?" Mega asked annoyed. "Yeah, I'm a kid and I liked stars so Starkid is a good name. So let's read more on the instructions." Geo read it some more.

"The Star Carrier comes with the latest version of Air Display. In order to access the Air Display, say: Browse!" Then a holographic computer screen appeared in front of Geo.

"Wow!" Geo gasped in awe. "It's right in front of your face!" Mega said amazed. "Ok, what else we got here… It said you can touch or hold the Air Display with your hands." Geo read on.

"Hey… Try and grab it." Mega suggested. Geo nodded as he grabbed the Air Display with his hands. "Hm?" Geo wondered as he shook it up and down.

"Wow! That's well made. You can control directly, too." Geo said amazed. "Hey kid! Hurry up and finish reading the directions." Mega said.

"Um… If you choose Personal View, your personal data will be displayed." Geo checked out his Personal View. "The Personal View is for you. But you can also share it with others. So it's like a business card or something?" Geo wondered.

"Let's try it out." Mega urged. Geo nodded as he saw a woman walking up. Geo and the woman talked and showed each other their Personal Views. After that, Geo went back to the area he was in.

"I'm starting to get the hang of this Star Carrier." Geo smiled as he admired his new Star Carrier. "Geo! Long time no see!" Geo turned to see his first friends, and members of the Star Force, the Neo Mew Mews aka the Mew Lights walking up to him.

"Susie! Carrie! Linda! Nikki! Rhonda! Man, it's been so long!" Geo smiled as he ran up to them.

"We haven't seen each other since we defeated Andromeda." Susie smiled. "Yeah." Geo nodded. "So what brings you guys here?" He asked.

"Well, after our 7th Concert yesterday, we decided to hang out with our pals, Geo and Omega-Xis." Carrie smirked. "Hey kid! I was wondering about something. What's that strange thing floating in the sky?" Mega asked. Geo and the gang looked up and saw a blimp advertising some sort of movie.

"Oh that? That's an Advert Ship." Geo stated. "What the heck is that? Some sort of weapon?" Mega cocked his head. "Again with the violent things, Mega… Advert Ships are for promoting things. It's like playing a commercial in the sky." Geo explained.

"I think companies can reach a ton of people that way." Linda guessed. "Promotion, huh?" Mega asked in interest. "So what's it promoting?" Mega asked. "Um… I think it said the latest new horror film, Ghost Crisis!" Susie turned pale when she heard that.

"Hey, what's with kitty cat?" Mega asked as he saw Susie turning white as a… well, you know…

"Oh mention the G word and she's frighten like Courage the Cowardly Dog." Rhonda sighed.

Mega raised an eyebrow. "So, she's afraid of gho-" "Don't say it!" Susie screamed. "Rrriighhhttt….? Hey, everyone! Look up!" Mega gasped. They looked up and saw the Advert Ship going out of control. Then it fell!

"R-Run for it!" Nikki screamed as she and the gang got out of the way and the ship fell into the ground.

"Talk about a close one!" Geo gasped. "Hey! What's that?" A kid asked as he and some people went up to inspect the Advert Ship.

"Maybe we should take a closer look? It should bring some excitement for awhile." Mega suggested, Geo however, took a good look at it. Some strange waves appeared and started to form into 9 Mettaurs! The people gasped in shock as they scram.

"Geo! Viruses!" Susie gasped. "I know. You ready, Mega?" Geo asked Mega. "Always ready, kid. Always ready!"

"We're ready too!" Susie shouted as she and her friends held up their Marks of Heroes. "Alright! Star Force, let's EM Wave Change!" Geo proclaimed as he held his Star Carrier up in the air.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Susie Hanson, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Carrie Murbucks, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Linda Verdant, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Nikki Benjamin, On the Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Rhonda Roberts, On the Air!"

Geo and the gang EM Wave changed into the Star Force, sworn defenders of the planet Earth!

"Power Bomb V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and a yellow bomb appeared in MegaMan's left hand. MegaMan threw it at the two Mettaurs, deleting them. "Heart Sniper!" Carrie fired a shot from her Heart Crossbow and deleted the third Mettaur. Rhonda deleted the 4th and 5th ones with her Wolf's Katana. Nikki lashed her Monkey Yo Yo at the 6th Mettaur and deleted it. "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" Susie launched her attack at the remaining Mettaurs, deleting them.

"Ah! It feels good flexing some muscles again!" Mega commented. "Yeah… But I like to avoid any fighting if possible, but if it is really necessary, I'll fight if I have to. Let's pulse out to see if the machine's ok." MegaMan suggested. The Star Force nodded as they pulsed out.

Geo and the gang inspected the machine. "Looks okay to me." Linda stated. "What are the odds?" A voice called out, Geo and the gang turned to see Luna and her gang walking up to them.

"Hello Geo and Susie and everyone!" Luna said cheerfully. "Hey Prez." Geo greeted.

"It's not often that we get to see you out and about. I guess it's going to rain tomorrow." Luna stated. Geo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I go outside, sometimes." Geo stated.

"Oh really?" Luna smirked. "You'd stay inside all day if you could. You liked playing with machines and glazing at the stars, right? And as your class President, I worry that you are forgetting to go outside once in a while." Luna stated.

"You don't have to worry, Geo's okay. He's not the same person he was once was." Rhonda assured her. "But you should listen to the Prez, Geo. Going outside is good, especially for getting good eats!" Bud licked his lips in excitement.

"There goes Bud again. He's always talking about food…" Zack sighed. "Well, I guess…" Geo closed his eyes and smiled nervously. "You should eat more… So you can get taller!" Bud glared at Zack.

"Hey! You promised not to crack jokes about my height!" Zack shouted, an anger vein on his forehead. "So, what brings you guys here?" Nikki asked.

"Nothing is up. Or down for the moment. Gee whiz!" Luna stated. "The Prez is kinda upset again." Bud sweat dropped.

"Upset? About what?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "I was practicing the piano at home when I heard the crash coming from here! And I was practicing well too…" Luna sighed then shouted in anger "All that practice gone to waste!" Geo and the Neo Mews covered their ears after Luna shouted loudly.

"The crash upset the Prez… And I'll never forgive it for that!" Zack proclaimed. Luna turned to her gang with a smile. "Bud, Zack, you guys really understand me!"

"I'll find the source of the crash and stop it with Beef Power!" Bud struck a pose. "If that's what the Prez wants, then leave it to us!" Zack struck a pose as well. Then he realized something. "Uh… what happened here?" Luna and Bud anime fell.

"The Advert Ship crashed and we suspected it has viruses. So we already took care of it." Geo told him. "An Advert Ship? I thought someone was making a huge pizza." Bud asked confusedly.

"Who exactly would be making a pizza that big?" Zack sweat dropped. "Geo, Susie, you and the others took care of those viruses? Or perhaps not, that you as MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews did?" Luna asked. "Um… Well…" Geo and Susie laughed nervously and sweat dropped.

"I see… You always count on them!" Luna received stares from Geo and the Neo Mews. "…It's not like I'm trying to give you a compliment or anything!" Luna smiled nervously and sweat dropped.

"MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! They're the ones you can always count on!" Luna blushed. "Prez, your face is red." Zack told her, earning him a whack from Luna.

"Be quiet, Zack!" Luna growled. (A/N: I'm not trying to bash Luna or anything, I'm trying to follow the game script through the video walkthroughs.) "By the way…" Geo began then Linda started.

"Can you please keep our secret identities a secret?" Linda asked politely. "No problem. We wouldn't want people to know… that Geo Stelar and the Mew Lights are MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Luna giggled as Geo and Susie face faulted and sweat dropped.

"Me and Susie don't like being the center of attention." Geo told them, suddenly a person screamed "Oh no!" A business man and mechanic rushed to the Advert Ship.

"It fell over here! Noooo! What a waste of money!" The business man clutched his head in horror. "I'm feeling sick… Feeling sick… Aaragh…" The man moaned. "Money… all that money…"

"Who the heck is that guy?" Carrie raised an eyebrow. "He's feeling sick. I think something happened to him." Zack pointed out. "We should find out what's wrong. As Class President, it's our job to help those in trouble!" Luna suggested.

"Yeah! Our Prez is a model… Er… Prez!" Bud nodded "We'll go over to see what's wrong." Geo volunteered as he and the Neo Mews walked up to the man.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there something wrong?" Linda asked. "Money… All that money…!" The man moaned. "Money… Money is what's wrong!" The man moaned again.

"Money?" Geo asked confusedly. "I'm a movie producer. I was using this Advert Ship to promote my latest film…" The man explained. "I see…" Rhonda nodded as she noticed something on Luna's house. She went to check it out. "But now this happened… All that money for promotion gone to waste! Money! Money! Money! MONEEEEEYYYYYYYY!" The man screamed as tears fell down his face in a funny way, Geo and the gang minus Rhonda covered their ears.

"Augh! Somebody shut this guy up!" Mega growled. "Um… Do you think you can put it back in the sky?" Geo asked. "No, the propeller came off! Without it, I'm ruined! RUINED!" The man cried again.

"Here you go." Rhonda said calmly as she showed everyone the propeller she gotten while she EM Wave Changed to help remedy this problem. "That's it! Oh I can kiss you! But I prefer not." The man smiled as he shook Rhonda's hand. "I'll get to work on it right away!" The mechanic stated as he began working on the Advert Ship.

About half an hour later, the Advert Ship was in working order and floating above the town.

"It's fixed! Fixed!" The man said happily as he and the gang watched it float. He turned to Geo and his friends with smiles. "Promoting Ghost Crisis takes a chunk of money. Thanks for not letting it go to waste. I'm the producer for this film, and I want to show my appreciation for what you've done." The producer offered.

"Huh? No, that's ok. It wasn't anything…" Geo assured him. "Nonsense. I would be out of a lot of money right now if it wasn't for you. Take these." The producer smiled as he gave Geo and the Neo Mews movie tickets.

"Those are tickets to Ghost Crisis. What's more, thanks to the latest technology, you can see the ghosts in all their scary goodness!" Susie fainted at the word. "If you liked, you can bring your friends too." The producer smiled.

"Thank you sir." Geo bowed politely. "Well, we must be going now…" The producer smiled as he and the mechanic head out. "That's that, I guess." Carrie grinned.

"So what do we do with these tickets?" Geo wondered. "Tickets? Show me!" Luna and her gang ran up to Geo and saw the tickets. "It's showing at Wilshire Hills in Capital City!" Zack gasped.

"What's Wilshire Hills?" Nikki asked. "You don't know? It's just the greatest city ever!" Luna beamed. "That's the first time I heard of it." Geo stated.

"That's because you're always at home, fiddling with gadgets and stuff." Luna face faulted. "I don't see what's that got to do with anything…" Geo sweat dropped.

"As Class President, I take full responsibility for someone in our class not knowing about Wilshire Hills! We have tickets and people who hasn't heard of Wilshire Hills! Tomorrow, we're going on a trip to Wilshire Hills!" Luna proclaimed. "Hmm… I think it sounds good." Geo smiled.

"We have a day off tomorrow, so yeah, we're going. Right Susie?" Carrie smirked at Susie who gulped. "And we can get our grub while we're there!" Bud beamed. "Bud, we're going to see a movie, got it?" Zack muttered.

'Oh yeah… I guess I'll get the ultra-jumbo-super deluxe popcorn while we're there!" Bud stated happily. "Then it's settled! We'll all meet at the bus stop tomorrow!" Luna proclaimed. The gang nodded in agreement as Luna and her gang head home, the Neo Mews went back to their hotel and Geo went on home. Unknown to them, the girl who was watching Geo from before was watching him leave.

"I finally found him… But… will destroying him help me understand who I am and why I was given the order to destroy Geo Stelar?" The girl muttered as she stared at her hands.

"I'm home, mom!" Geo called out. "Geo? Is that you? Something's wrong with the TV! I can't get it to work." Mrs. Stelar stated as she tried everything to get it to work. "Hey kid, I bet I know what's wrong with your TV." Mega stated.

"I was thinking the exact same thing, too Mega. Something's wrong with the Wave frequency. Let's pulse in to check it out." Geo nodded as he secretly pulsed in and went into the TV's Wave Space or ES for short.

MegaMan looked around, he was up in the sky in the Wave Road above the ground. MegaMan was amazed by this but then saw a Mr. Hertz sleeping. "Hey! Wake up!" Mega shouted.

"Zzzz… Huh what?" The Mr. Hertz yawned. He noticed MegaMan and gasped. "I wasn't sleeping! Honest! I'm the TV Hertz. I live here. I make sure all the broadcasts make it to the TV!" The Mr. Hertz introduced himself.

"Well, I came here to tell you my TV's reception is bad." MegaMan stated. The Mr. Hertz gulped. "Don't tell me you were sleeping on the job?" Mega asked annoyed.

"Uh… You see I came here all the way from IFL Tower. It's a long way from there to here. That's why I feel so tired…" Mr. Hertz stated. "So you admit to sleeping on the job, then?" Mega smirked.

"I'm sorry! It won't happen again! I promised!" Mr. Hertz apologized. "I'm not really mad. Just get the TV's reception on and it'll be okay." MegaMan smiled. "Okay, let's tell your mom the TV's fixed." Mega suggested, MegaMan nodded as he pulsed out.

Geo walked over to his mom. "Geo! Where were you?" Mrs. Stelar asked. "Um… the bathroom!" Geo smiled nervously. 'Can't tell her I went to the Wave World to fix the TV.' "So, is the TV fixed?" Geo asked.

"Oh dear! Yes! The TV's working now. I wonder what the problem was." Mrs. Stelar wondered. "Sleeping on the job." Geo joked. "Huh?" Mrs. Stelar raised an eyebrow. "Nothing!"

"Well, it's working now. I really wanted to see this program." "I see." Geo nodded.

30 minutes later, the program was on. It showed a picture of Peace. Geo gasped as he and his mom sat down and watched it.

"Welcome to this week's Documentary 220X! Today we take a look at that marvel of man, space station Peace." The announcer stated. "Mom, is this about.." Geo asked then Mrs. Stelar finished.

"Yes, Peace is the space station your father was on when… Anyway, this is a special program about it." Mrs. Stelar explained sadly.

"The Peace was involved in exchanging ideas with extraterrestrials. The hopes and dreams of humanity were with peace. But those dreams were cut short by a mysterious accident The whereabouts of Peace remains unknown." The announcer stated.

Some time later…

"Unfortunately, some experts say that current technology is not up to the task of being able to locate Peace." The announcer concluded.

"Mom…" Geo said, a little bit sad. "What do you think, Mom? Do you think Dad is still alive out there somewhere?" He asked. Mrs. Stelar turned to him with a small smile.

"Sure he is, honey. I believe your father is still alive somewhere. So without him here, it's up to me to take care of you and this house by myself. When he comes back, I want to greet him with a smile and say Welcome home dear!" "Mom…" Geo smiled.

After that, Geo went to bed.

Meanwhile…in a far away place.

"Earth is in dire need of something. Do you know what that is, Hyde?" A woman's voice asked coldly. "No, my lady." A man's voice stated. "It needs a ruler,, a ruler who weilds absolute power. And the only person worthy of ruling is me!" The woman's voice shouted.

"He-he-he. You speak the truth, Lady Vega. That thought would not even occur to the uncouth masses." Hyde's voice laughed. "No, it wouldn't. But soon, they will all know… Know who it is that rules them… And it is your duty to deliver that message to them!" Lady Vega stated.

"Yes my lady. You can trust your servant, Hyde to carry out your wishes!" Hyde's voice acknowledged.

The next day…

Geo got everything he needed for the trip to Wilshire Hills. "Okay, everything's good to go." Geo smiled. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier got a email. "Hey Geo, you got an email." Mega stated.

"Let's see who it is." Geo checked his email. He gasped as he saw the sender's name. "It's… the AM Sages!" Geo gasped. "Oh yeah. We haven't heard from them since they and Cerpheus went to restore my home world, Planet AM… So what does it say?" Mega asked.

"Let's see. 'Geo and Omega-Xis. A new threat is about to descend upon this wonderful world, one of a ancient lost civilization that is about to be misused by one who has lost faith in humanity… To combat this new threat, you must harness the power of the lost civilization as well as get help from new allies from other worlds. Six girls with special powers, one boy who is friends with these six girls, female warriors from an ancient world, among those female warriors are three troublesome women, but your kindness will open the heart of one of those three. With those new allies, you, Omega-Xis, Susie and your friends will save the world again. Good luck, descendant of Lan Hikari!' …An ancient lost civilization..." Geo repeated one of the words.

"Six girls with special powers and female warriors, each from different worlds…" Mega also repeated as well. "If it is a new threat to Earth, then it's our job to stop it. After all, Lan Hikari is my ancestor. But right now, let's not worry about it for now and head to Wilshire Hills to have some fun!" Geo smiled. "You said it!" Mega smiled as well.

Geo arrived at the bus stop.

"Augh! I can't believe this!" Luna stomped her feet. "He's late! Late! Late! Late Late! Where in the world is he!" Luna screamed. "Soorry!" Bud apologized as he ran up to the gang. "This won't end well…" Zack whispered to Geo, he nodded in agreement.

Bud was panting heavily. "Sorry… I overslept…" Bud apologized. "Overslept? It's because you stayed up late, playing video games! Well, what game were you playing!" Luna demanded. "How did you…! Uh…" Bud stammered.

"You were playing Burger Quest again, weren't you?" Luna glared. Bud gulped. "Y-Yes!" "Of course I knew. I'm your Brother, after all. It'd be stranger if I didn't know. Oh that reminds me." Luna turned to Geo with a smile.

"I see you upgraded to a Star Carrier, Geo. When you upgrade, your BrotherBands reset itself." Luna explained. "Oh wow. Really? Then I have to reform my BrotherBands with you, Bud and Zack." Geo understand it now.

"But what about Sonia?" Bud asked. Geo blushed. "That's because Geo has a thing for Sonia!" Zack teased, earning him a whack from Luna once again. "Shut up Zack…" Luna muttered then cleared her throat.

"Alright, Zack, form a BrotherBand with Geo." Luna issued. Geo and Zack nodded as they form their BrotherBands again. Geo noticed something called Link Power on the bottom right of his Personal Views.

"Hey Prez, what's that?" Geo pointed to the Link Power screen. "Oh that? That is called Link Power. It increases as the persons who formed BrotherBands with each other trust each other more, giving them more power to do amazing things." Luna explained. "Yeah, my Zackpedia say that Link Power is a mysterious power created when BrotherBands are form. Then the bus appeared.

"Okay gang, let's head on over to Wilshire Hills! The Mew Lights are probably waiting for us right now." Luna proclaimed as the gang entered the bus and headed to Wilshire Hills.

One hour later…

"Here they are!" Susie smiled as Geo and the gang exited the bus. "Hey Susie." Geo greeted.

"So this is Wilshire Hills." Geo gasped in awe as he looked around. "According to the Zackpedia, we can take the elevator to Wilshire Hills." Zack stated his info. "Then let's go take it then." Rhonda smiled.

The gang got to the top and saw many high tech buildings and stuff. "So this is Wilshire Hills…" Susie gasped in awe. Suddenly, the gang were surrounded by advertise Wave Displays!

"Look at these displays!" Nikki gasped in awe. "In this city, Air Displays are always running ads. Everyone knows that." Luna explained. "The Lost Civilization! Coming soon to a museum near you!" A Air Display said. Geo gasped as he heard about it.

'The lost civilization…' Geo snapped back to reality. "Hey! Look at that!" Zack pointed, the gang turned to see a man riding some sort of skyboard…

"The Zackpedia says that's a SkyBoard. They're pretty popular." Zack explained. "Amazing…" Geo gasped in awe. "You've been surprised ever since we got here. Everyone will think you're a country bumpkin. What's worse they'll think I'm one too…" Luna told him.

"Come on, let's go get some popcorn!" Bud drooled. "Bud, we're here to see the movie, not to eat popcorn, remember?" Zack face faulted. "The movie doesn't start for awhile. Since we're here and have the time, we might as well look around and explore." Everyone nodded in agreement while Bud moaned.

The gang saw the same man from before trying to impress a woman by showing her his Matter Wave collection. Luna explained on what Matter Waves are.

Geo and the gang saw something that made them gasp in shock. It was Sonia Strumm advertising for a soda pop. "That Air Display…" Geo gasped. "When you're tired, give yourself a boost with Soniavita D! I'll always be cheering for you!" "Sonia…" Geo whispered.

"Excuse me, are you fans of Sonia Strumm? I'm a huge fan of her. Not too long ago, she was in retirement. But she recently made a comeback!" A boy beamed. "Is that so…" Geo smiled a little. "Guess Sonia started singing again. After all, Geo's her friend." Susie smiled. "Nooo waaay! You're friends with Sonia! I am so jealous!" The boy said amazed.

The gang met up at a ramp. "We still got time to kill before the movie. Well then, let's go check out IFL Tower shall we?" Luna smiled. "IFL Tower! That's an excellent idea, Prez! The encyclopedia of everything, the Zackpedia says, the IFL Tower is the tallest building in the country." Zack explained.

"The tallest in the country? Now this, I got to see." Carrie said with interest. "If anyone's gonna see it, it's Zack." Bud stated. "Eh? Why?" Zack asked confusedly.

"This building, it's really tall, right? Maybe you can learn a thing or two from the building." Bud joked, "That's impossible! Besides, I'm more than happy with my current height." Zack grumbled.

"Take it easy, guys." Geo closed his eyes and smiled. "So… Where is this IFL Tower?" Nikki asked. Linda got a good look at a really tall building. "It's closed by. Let's go check it out." Linda smiled.

The gang got a good look at the IFL Tower after arriving. It was really tall!

"Talk about tall…" Luna whistled. "Do you know why?" A strange voice said. The gang turned to see a man who has yellow hair, wore what look like styling purple clothes and a hat and is holding a cane.

"Where did you/…" Susie gasped. "Heh, heh heh. The IFL Tower is not just for being tall. It's also a gigantic EM wave transmitter. All the EM waves in the country are controlled right here at IFL Tower. You might say it's a an EM terminal." The man laughed.

"Who is this guy?" Geo wondered. "Hey kid, put on your Visualizer for a sec." Mega suggested. Geo nodded as he puts on his Visualizer and the Neo Mews turn on their EM powers, they gasped in shock as they looked up to see so many EM waves.

"So it is a EM Terminal." Mega stated. "I just remember at home that the TV was receiving EM waves… And they were coming from IFL Tower." Geo muttered.

"So…" The man began. "The IFL Tower is the most important facility in the country. And do you know why, boys and girls?" The man smirked. "I know! It's because society can't function without EM waves… right?" Zack gasped.

"Precisely. This is all the source of all EM waves in the country." The man chuckled sinsterly. "Is there something wrong?" Luna asked, knowing she got a bad feeling about this.

"I want you to picture something fort me. Picture a world where this building no longer exists…" The man chuckled darkly as he left calmly. "What an odd man…" Zack shuddered.

"It's a big city, Zack. So there are all kinds of nut jobs around. I think the building is closed due to too many visitors today. So let's head on to the movie theater." Luna suggested.

The gang found the movie theater in the shopping plaza. Before they can go in, Bud realized something. "Oh no! I lost my ticket!" Bud gasped.

"What!" Luna glared at Bud. "How could you lose it? You had it in your pocket, right!" Luna shouted, a angry vein on her forehead. "Without it… I can't eat… popcorn…" Bud cried as tears fell down his cheek in a funny way.

"Is popcorn really that important?" Zack sweat dropped. "Don't worry about it, Bud! We're friends and Brothers, aren't we? So we can find it. Geo, you and the Mew Lights find Bud's ticket." Luna issued. "Got it, Prez!" Geo nodded as he and the Neo Mews head off to find the ticket.

Geo and the Neo Mew Mews saw Bud's ticket on a building, they figured it must have gotten blown away and landed on here. So they asked the man who was trying to pick up the woman earlier if they can borrow his SkyBoard. He agreed and lets it have it, since he has a spare one. With Rhonda's help, Geo got on the SkyBoard and grabbed the ticket.

"Bud! Here's your ticket." Geo smiled as he gave Bud his ticket. "Oh thank you Geo! You're a lifesaver!" Bud shook Geo's hand excitedly. "Good job, Geo!" Susie smiled.

"That was a close one for you, Bud." Luna put her hands on her hips. "Thanks for looking out for me, guys…" Bud smiled and sniffled. "Just don't lose your ticket again, ok?" Linda closed her eyes and smiled. "Alright, let's go in!" Carrie grinned as the gang entered the theater.

As they walked in…

"Geo! Everyone!" It was Mr. Boreal! He walked up to the gang with a smile.

"Mr. Boreal!" Geo smiled. "It's been awhile, everyone… Geo.. You know you looked more and more like your dad every time I see you." Mr. Boreal smiled.

"Really? You think?" Geo gasped. "Remember that Mr. Boreal was good friends with your dad, Geo." Rhonda told him. "Indeed. Anyway, You know about the Star Carrier, I take it? I had something to do with its invention." Mr. Boreal grinned.

"Awesome!" Zack gasped in awe. "It was no biggie!" Mr. Boreal laughed. "The second floor of the shopping plaza is an official Star Carrier store! I survey the customers' reactions to the Star Carriers whenever I'm here. Since I helped make it, I want to know if people liked it or not." Mr. Boreal explained.

"I can understand that." Geo smiled. "If you ever need help with your Star Carrier, come and ask me." Mr. Boreal smiled. "We'll do that." Susie smiled.

The gang arrived at the receptionist' desk.

"Welcome to the theater. May I see your tickets please?" The receptionist asked. Luna gave her the tickets. "Thank you." The receptionist smiled. "The name of the film is Ghost Crisis. This movie was made using the latest in 3D EM wave technology. We hope you enjoy the high quality images produced by the waves! Also, anyone with a Link Power of 1000 can view the film from our special area."

"1000! We don't have that many Link Power! Prez's the highest and she's only 80." Zack gasped in shock. "I would love to set on a royal seat, but today, we have to sit on regular sets." Susie gulped as she and the gang entered the film room and after 50 seconds, the movie began.

The gang were watching the move as two children were walking down a haunted house. "This is scary, we should turn back…" The girl stammered. "You're not scared, aren't you? Do you really believe the rumors that ghosts actually haunt this place?" The boy asked.

"No, but…" The girl stammered.

Susie was clatthering her teeth. "Is that a real person?" Geo wondered. "Nah, it isn't. The Zackpedia says that it's an EM wave. They can make a solid human shape using Matter Waves. The same goes for the building in the background." Zack explained.

"Wow… Only EM waves, you can tell…" Carrie gasped in awe.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "D-Did you hear that noise?" The noise started again. "Something's wrong!" The girl panicked. Susie gulped and sweated nervously. Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of the two kids. They screamed as they ran away from it while it was chasing them. Susie covered her mouth to avoid screaming..

"Not so fast!" A man using some sort of vacuum cleaner appeared. "So, a human think he can frighten us? Don't make us laugh!" The ghost mocked. "I'm not your run of the mill man, I'm a ghost duster! Ghost vacuum on!" The man shouted heroically as he began sucking in the ghosts.

"You just got dusted!" The man smirked heroically.

"Oh how exicteing! I want to be a ghost duster when I grow up!" Carrie squealed in delight. "Nope, I would be better for the job." Nikki grinned sheepishly. Act one was finished.

Geo and the gang went to the snack bar and ordered their food, suddenly, Rhonda noticed the man from before staring at the doorway. "Lady Vega, are you watching? Your servant, Hyde is about to begin. This will be the greatest horror film of all time!" The man now known as Hyde laughed darkly as he entered the theater. "Hmm…" Rhonda thought as she and the gang entered the theater.

They were watching the conclusion of the film where a woman was terrorized by three ghosts.

"Mr. Ghost Duster! Please help me!" The woman screamed, suddenly, the lights went out.

"Something's wrong. Or is this part of the movie?" Luna asked. "It's so dark I can't see a thing." Geo said. Suddenly, the lights went back on and there was nothing on the holo film.

"The lights are back on." Bud blinked. "W-Where did the picture go?" Susie stammered.

"Ladies aaand Gentlemen!" A familiar voice laughed evilly. The gang and people looked up to see a man who has the same hair color as Hyde, but his mouth is green, has red eyes and a white mask of some sort, and wore similar clothes to the Phantom of the Opera.

"Tonight is your lucky night, because you will be treated to a one-time showing of a very special horror film." The man smirked evilly.

"One time showing? It doesn't say that on the ticket." Luna blinked. "Everyone!" Mega shouted.

"That guy ain't one of the movie's special effects. That's a full-on EM Being!" Mega stated. "Really?" Linda gasped.

"A film written, directed, and starring yours truly, the Dark Phantom. This will be a story for the ages! Now let the feature presentation begin!" Phantom Black smirked as he made ghosts with hats appear.

The crowd were murmuring about this. "Those don't look like the other ghosts!" Bud gulped. "Oh my…. Those are viruses, kid!" Mega gasped.

"EM viruses? Here?" Geo wondered. "What on Earth could he be doing with them!" Carrie gawked. "Heh-heh-heh." Phantom Black pointed at the audience. "You in the audience, prepare to be frighten!" Phantom Black laughed darkly as he ordered his ghost viruses to attack.

"What the heck is this?" Luna gasped as the ghosts surrouned them. "These can't be real." Zack gulped. "Let's get out of here!" Bud yelled scared.

Phantom Black chuckled darkly. "Lady Vega, are you enjoying the film? The screams of these foolish humans fill the theater! It is exactly as you have envisioned! But this film needs a lovely heroine… Ah ha!" Phantom Black smirked as he warped in front of Luna. "M-Me?" Luna gulped.

"Yes, you fit the role." Phantom Black smirked as he wrap his cape around her, making her disappear! Then a flash occurred and Phantom Black and Luna tied up appeared on the mansion.

"H-Help me!" Luna panicked. "The film's climax will take place at the top of IFL Tower! Be sure to stay till the end, for there shall be a surpise ending! I encouraged all of you to be there… If you can…" Phantom Black laughed evilly as he and Luna vanished.

"We have to rescue her! If it was me, Prez will be the one trying to rescue me." Geo said with determination. "Heh, well said, kid. Let's pulse in and go after that guy!" Mega encouraged. "Yeah, my great great grandmother was afraid of ghosts like me when she was little, but now is a good time to not be scared!" Susie shouted bravely.

(Meanwhile… in another side of Wilshire Hills…)

Reina slowly opened her eyes and slowly got up. She rubbed her head. "What just happened?" Reina muttered, she remembered sleeping in her room in the inn of the kingdom where the Queen's Blade tournament, now she's awaken somewhere. She looked down and gasped. She was on some sort of road on the sky and saw strange buildings.

"Reina!" Reina turned to see her friends and rivals, Risty and Tomoe walking up to her.

"Are you alright?" Tomoe asked in concern. "Yeah… Where are we?" Reina asked.

"I don't know…" Risty shrugged. "But I feel something like we can walk on this road on the sky…"

Suddenly, they saw some ghost viruses flying towards IFL Tower. "Are they demons?" Reina gasped.

"I don't feel any demonic auras from them. But something tells me they head to that strange tower over there." Tomoe said seriously.

"Well, let's follow them and find out what they're up to!" Risty suggested, not backing down from a challenge. Her two friends nodded in agreement and followed this strange road in the sky to the this mysterious tower.

(Meanwhile… In another part of Wilshire Hills..)

"WHERE THE HECK ARE WE!" Sakuya Kazamatsuri screamed out at the top of her lungs.

"Some road in the sky?" Hifumi Inokai asked sarcastically.

"I don't think it was a rhetorical question." Tetsuro Tanaka said.

"Incomprehensible." Otome Chono uttered.

It was summer vacation for Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7. They were getting ready for the vacation in their dorm rooms when a black portal appeared before them. They tried to resist it but they ended up sucked in. Now they find themselves in some road in the sky above a huge high tech city with the night sky.

"Well, we wanted a vacation right?" the ever cheerful Yayoi Asuka smiled. "Maybe this is the place!"

"You seem happy." Akiwo Suzuka said as her mouth twitched.

Miyabi Tsukuyomi noticed some ghost viruses heading towards the IFL Tower.

"I wonder they're going to that tower for?" She wondered. "Well, let's go check them out!" Yayoi smiled as she ran to the tower. The rest of the Koi Koi 7 looked at each other and they and Tetsuro followed her.

(Back to MegaMan and the Star Force…)

MegaMan and the Star Force pulsed in and followed the Wave Road out of the theater, they saw night has fallen and 3 ghost viruses are terrorizing teens. "Those ghosts are terrorizing those teens!" Susie gasped.

"We go to do something! Star Force, let's help those teens!" MegaMan issued. "Roger!" The Neo Mew Mews nodded as they and MegaMan attacked and deleted the 3 ghosts.

"Wow! Thanks blue dude and half animal girls!" A teenage girl smiled. "Huh? They can see us?" MegaMan gasped. "Hmph! We must be in the Visible Zone somehow… The Visible Zone is some sort of area where people can see the Wave World. It happens only in a blue moon. You almost never encountered it. Anyway, we got to get going, Prez needs us!" Mega shouted. The Star Force nodded in agreement and head towards the IFL Tower.

The Star Force helped more people on the way and managed to reach the top of the tower.

"Luna! Hang on, we'll save you!" Linda shouted. "Yes, hold on!" Finny nodded. "Well well…" A voice laughed. The Star Force looked up to see Hyde standing on the top of the attena and with his back turned.

"Your presence here… It does not follow the script I've written." He turned around and glared at the Star Force.

"That's the masked guy from before!" Mega shouted. "Um… Excuse us…" The Star Force turned to see Reina, Tomoe and Risty running up to them.

'What strange clothing… and are those animal parts sticking out of those five girls?' Tomoe gasped. "Hey, you kids! It sounds like this guy is bad news! How about we lend you an hand on laying the beat down on him?" Risty offered.

"That would be great!" Carrie grinned. "But I seen this guy before… But where?" MegaMan wondered.

"Excuse me for not introducing myself. You may call me Hyde!" Hyde grinned darkly. "Hyde…" MegaMan repeated. "So you're the reason this strange city's in chaos? How dare you!" Reina gritted her teeth in anger.

"Hmm?" Hyde looked at them, then smirked. "Well, aren't you a surpise? You're EM beings, meaning you can Wave Change!" Hyde's smirk widen.

"How did you…?" Rhonda gasped. "Wave… Change?" Risty raised an eyebrow. "This story keeps getting better and better!" Hyde grinned darkly.

"You know about EM Wave Change?" MegaMan demanded. Hyde snickered. "Of course. Do you think you were the only one who can Wave Change?" Hyde smirked evilly as he got out a diferent Star Carrier, it looked like it's made of stone.

"What kind of Star Carrier is that?" Susie gasped. "Phantom! Come forth!" Hyde ordered as a pink phantom like EM being appeared beside Hyde.

"You summoned me, Hyde?" Phantom bowed. "Time to harass the humans? Hah ha ha!"

"It's a EM body… But different… He's got a frequency I can't read…. That's a first." Mega frowned. "This is Phantom! You can say he's in charge of these ghosts. If you want to stop those ghosts, you have to stop both me and him. Let's start, Phantom! EM Wave Change! Hyde, On The Air!" Hyde yelled as he and Phantom merged to become Phantom Black again.

"What the?" Reina gasped. "He can Wave Change!" Finny gasped. "I call this form, Phantom Black! Pretty impressive, don't you say?" Phantom Black grinned evilly.

"So… Geo's not the only one who can Wave Change!" Nikki gawked. "And what's with that weird Star Carrier?" Carrie demanded.

"You may call it an Ancient Star Carrier. Let me tell you what I'm doing. IFL Tower is the source of all EM waves in the country. If one were to take control of it… I'm sure you can figure it out. So I dare you to try to stop us!" Phantom Black challenged.

"I don't know what's going on, but we're ready!" Reina shouted as she, Risty and Tomoe got their weapons ready. "So you're behind this!" A voice shouted. The Star Force, Reina and her friends and Phantom Black turned to see the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro staring at them.

"How dare you kidnapped this girl and tried to take over Japan with whatever you're doing!" Akiwo shouted. "Oh? And who are you girls?" Phantom Black asked with interest.

'And here it comes…' Tetsuro sighed as the Koi Koi 7 got ready to save their famous lines.

"Spring flowers bloom in the spring, and fall flowers blossom in autumn." Yayoi began.

"Despite the flowers, people still weep and cry for help." Akiwo continued.

"The moon to the east and the sun to the west." Sakuya added.

"As long as the world has evil..." Miyabi trailed off.

"One cannon survive on kindness alone." Hifumi concluded.

"Let me bloom, the flower of love." Otome announced.

"Life is short, thus make us your love maidens." Yayoi finished.

"Six we are, but they call us Koi Koi 7! Even without call, we have awakened!" all six girls finished with a team stance.

That made MegaMan, Mega, the Neo Mew Mews except for Rhonda, Reina, her friends and Luna sweat dropped.

"That… was the most corniest thing I have ever heard!" Carrie growled. "And I suppose you can do better?" Sakuya snapped.

"Heh! Watch us! Get ready to say it, kid!" Mega smirked. MegaMan nodded and got ready.

"I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I appear to help those who cry out for help! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose. "And we're the Neo Mew Mews, helpers and allies to MegaMan!" Susie shouted as she and her team struck a pose as well.

"Wow… That's dreamy…" Luna said with sparkles in her eyes. "That… really is better than what we said." Yayoi blinked.

Phantom Black however, clapped his hands. "Bravo! Now let's see you can stop my script from occurring!" Phantom Black got his cane ready.

"Get ready, everyone!" Mega shouted. "Wave Battle! Ride On!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan, the Neo Mew Mews, Reina, Tomoe, Risty and the Koi Koi 7 VS Phantom Black**

"Hah!" Phantom Black shouted as he made a dark energy saber and charged at Reina. Reina and Phantom Black clashed swords for 50 seconds till Reina got the upper hand and slashed him three times. "Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda shouted as she launched her attack at Phantom Black, giving him medium damage. "Take this!" Phantom Black shouted as he made a hand appeared from his chest and it tried to lash at Rhonda, but she dodged it and slashed him three times. "Take this!" Himfui shouted as she punched Phantom Black in the gut. "Wow! This is so cool!" Yayoi cheered. "Why do this always happen to me?" Tetsuro moaned. Risty and Tomoe charged at him and slashed him three times with their swords. "Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Blazing Edge. "Interesting…" Miyabi gasped as she lashed at Phantom Black with her hair. "Hah!" Sakuya fired her gun at Phantom Black to add some damage. MegaMan and Phantom clashed with their weapons for 40 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed Phantom Black 5 times. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki shouted as she slam her Monkey Yo Yo down and made a earth pillar hit Phantom Black for bigger doses of damage. "Enemy is weaking…" Otome stated. "Let me finish this!" Reina shouted as she charged at Phantom Black and slashed him 5 times with her sword, ending the fight.

Phantom Black held his chest. "Not bad for cameos… Time for me to close the curtain. Don't stray from the script as they say. My horror fic may be ruined, but there are bigger fish to fry. Till then, ta-ta!" Phantom Black bowed as he wrapped his cape around him and vanished.

"Come back!" Akiwo shouted. "An unknown EM body comes out of that strange Star Carrier, then he did a Wave Change… Hmm? Kid, there's something going down there!" Mega gasped. MegaMan and the Star Force looked down and saw people starring at them.

"Who was that blue kid? And who are those five half animal girls?" A boy asked. "They saved us, along with those other people." A old man smiled. "Yeah! They're heroes of Wilshire Hills!" A woman beamed. "Thank you mystery heroes!" A man waved.

MegaMan turned green as the people saw him. "L-Luna.. Let's go…" MegaMan stammered as he went up to Luna and untied her. "Um… right…" Luna nodded. Susie turned to Reina, her friends and the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro.

"Just concentrate and pulse out. I think we were expecting you guys to show up." Susie told them. The visitors were confused but nodded as the Star Force and Luna pulsed out somewhere near the IFL Tower.

Luna is saved! But who is Hyde? And who is this Lady Vega he keeps mentioning?

To Be continued…

Next time: Introduction Time! Welcome to Echo Ridge!

A/N: Sorry about the rush, people! Anyway, the girl who was watching Geo plays a special role in Saga 2. But I wonder if I should put her at the end after I involved her in many of the scenes from MegaMan Star Force 2. Anyway, next time will be introductions and sight seeing and after that, It's Yeti Blizzard with Caytlya, Nanel and Rana! So see you next time and sorry for the long wait! (Winks)


	23. Introduction Time!

A/n: Thank you for 100 plus reviews! Let's roll!

Chapter 2: Introduction Time! Welcome to Echo Ridge!

Geo and the gang appeared near the pathway to the IFL Tower. Reina, Risty, Tomoe, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro were confused. One minute, they were on some strange road in the sky with some blue boy and five half animal girls, next thing they know, they were on solid ground with a boy who looks like the blue boy and five girls who looked like the five half animal girls. Reina then noticed something odd. She looked down and gasped.

Reina was now wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt with a brown jacket (not heavy), a long purple skirt, white high heeled socks and red shoes. Risty also wore a red punk like t-shirt with a orange vest, black pants with red stripes on it and black sneakers, and finally, Tomoe wore a white sleeve shirt with a Ying Yang symbol on the back, black pants and white shoes.

"What's with this getup!" Risty shouted as she inspected her new duds.

"Luna! Are you alright! Are you hurt?" Geo asked. "No. I'm fine. I'm was worried for a sec though." Luna assured him.

"HEY!" Sakuya marched up to Geo and looked him straight in the eye. "What happened to that blue kid and five half animal girls!" She shouted.

"Um… If you promised to keep it a secret, I'm that blue kid and my friends are the five half animal girls." Geo smiled meekly.

"Oh!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "Introduction time!" "I think that would be a good idea. It would clear things up." Tomoe smiled.

"Always the peacemaker, eh, Tomoe?" Risty face faulted. "I have to agree with Tomoe and that girl on this one, Risty." Reina told her.

"Okay, I'll go first. My name's Geo Stelar, age 10 and fifth grade." Geo smiled.

"My name is Luna Platz, age 11 and also fifth grade and Class President." Luna smiled.

"My name is Susie Hanson, age 14 and lead singer of the Mew Lights and leader of the Neo Mew Mews, our half animal forms if you recalled." Susie smiled.

"Carrie Bucksworth, heir to the Bucksworth Fashion Design Company back in my world, age 13 and guitarist of the Mew Lights. And also the richest!" Carrie winked.

"Linda Verdant, age 14, and key pianist of the Mew Lights. It's nice to meet you all!" Linda closed her eyes and smiled.

"Nikki Benjamin of the House of Benjamin. Age 11 and drumist of the Mew Lights. Nice to meet cha!" Nikki grinned.

"Rhonda Roberts, age 15 and guitarist of the Mew Lights, that's all you need to know…" Rhonda folded her arms.

"I'm Yayoi Asuka! I'm fifteen!"

"Tetsuro Tanaka. I'm fifteen too."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri. Second year of Gokoh Academy high school."

"Hifumi Inokai. I'm also in my second year."

"I'm Miyabi Tsukuyomi. It's nice to meet you I guess."

"My name is Akiwo Suzuka! Also at the age of fifteen!"

"Otome Chono. Konnichiwa."

"Hi! I'm called Celonius 28."

"My name is Reina, it's a pleasure." Reina smiled.

"Name's Risty, a bandit. Don't get any funny ideas." Risty huffed.

"My name is Tomoe. Me and my friends are combatants of the Queen's Blade tournament." Tomoe smiled.

"Um… Geo, right?" Tetsuro stammered as he pointed at Mega. "What's that beside you?"

"You can see me? Huh… Guess you were infused with the powers of the AM Sages. Name's Omega-Xis, an AM-ian from the planet AM, or Mega for short." Mega introduced himself.

"Then does that mean… you're an alien!" Akiwo gasped. "Um… Let us explain about him." Geo smiled nervously.

Geo and the gang, Luna included explained to the new visitors about the world they're in.

"So, in this world… You rely on EM waves for everyday life, you and Susie and her friends are the descendants of legendary heroes of this world and other worlds, and Geo and Mega merged into what we see as MegaMan and managed to save this world from a threat?" Tomoe repeated.

"Yep. Without me, the kid wouldn't be able to knock some sense into Cepheus, the FM King." Mega smirked. "Correction, we did. And plus, I can only see the Wave Road with these, my dad's Visualizer." Geo pointed to his trusty Visualizer.

"Sugoi!" Yayoi beamed. "Cool…" Tetsuro gasped.

"Yeah. Without this, I wouldn't have met Mega. Plus, Susie and her friends can see the Wave World without special kinds of equipment cause they were granted the Marks of Heroes by the AM Sages, rulers of Planet AM." Geo smiled.

"So I'm guessing these AM Sages are the reason we're in this world, huh?" Risty raised an eyebrow. "Yeppers!" Nikki smiled.

"Um… Geo… I wanna thank you and Susie for saving me from Dark Phantom…" Luna pressed her fingers nervously. "Um… Sure… No problem…" Geo smiled at her.

"Well, let's form our BrotherBand again." Luna smiled, Geo nodded as he and Luna reformed their BrotherBands. Geo's Link Power was now 50.

"Thanks Luna." Geo smiled. "We better head back, Bud and Zack must be worried." Linda reminded them.

"Yeah, but what about us? Where are we gonna stay in this world?" Miyabi asked. "Indeed. We have no knowledge of this world whatsoever." Reina nodded in agreement with Miyabi.

Geo thought about it for 40 seconds then smiled. "You guys can stay at my place. I can ask mom." Geo offered.

"Geo, we can't accept your offer." Tomoe gasped. "No, it's alright. Plus, me and Susie and her friends can give you a tour of where I live." Geo smiled.

"Well then, Geo," Reina smiled. "Show us the town you lived in."

After meeting up with Bud and Zack, the two were introduced to Reina, Risty, Tomoe, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro. Bud and Zack almost drooled at Reina and her friends' chests, but managed to hold it off. (A/N: This is a K rated fic, so there will be no perversions or other sort in this story!) Geo and the gang head back to Echo Ridge where Geo, Susie and their friends gave their new friends the grand tour of Echo Ridge.

"The blue house is where I lived. Mom might be home by now." Geo pointed to his house. "Pretty nice house you have there, Geo." Hifumi smiled. "Thanks." Geo closed his eyes and smiled.

Next, Geo and the gang were near Bud and Zack's houses. "The orange and green houses are where Bud and Zack lived. I don't know what Zack does in his room all day, something about getting taller or something." Geo shrugged. "I see…" Reina sweat dropped.

"Hey, who lives in that fancy mansion over there?" Akiwo asked in amazement as she flew over to there. That made Geo and Susie gasped in shock.

"She can fly?" Geo asked. "Yeah. We'll tell you about it later." Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "Weird…" Risty muttered.

Geo and the gang met up with Akiwo and stared at Luna's mansion. "That's where Prez lives. We call Luna Prez cause she's the Class President of my school." Geo explained.

"She's rich, eh?" Sakuya asked with interest. "Yes she is." Carrie nodded.

"Geo, what's that building over there?" Tomoe pointed to Big Wave.

"Oh that? That's where I get my Battle Cards from, Big Wave. Ken Suther owns it. He has pretty cool and rare Battle Cards. Also, a kid named Claud Pincer hangs out there. I'll tell you about him later." Geo explained.

Mega then noticed the sun going down. "Hey kid." He said to Geo. "Isn't it time for you to head to Vista Point?" He asked.

"Oh yeah!" Geo turned to his new friends. "Everyone, I want to take you to a special place."

"And what is that place, Geo?" Celonius asked with a smile. Geo smiled brightly and said two words. "Vista Point." Geo, Susie and their friends guide them to Vista Point.

Reina, her friends, the Koi Koi 7 and Tetsuro gasped in awe as night has fallen and the stars were shining brightly tonight.

"Wow… What is this place?" Reina gasped in awe. "This is Vista Point, my special place. It is where I can see the stars from this better point of view. It's also where I think of my dad…" Geo smiled slightly.

"Your father? Why?" Risty asked. Susie sighed and explained to them.

"You see… Geo's dad was a astronaut who volunteered to be in a space station called Peace. Peace was designed to make friends with alien life forms, but three years ago, Geo's dad tried to make friends with Planet FM, but Cepheus was still paranoid before we knocked some sense into him and attacked Geo's dad and used Peace as his base so he can launched his ultimate weapon, Andromeda. Mega was pretending to be an FM-ian so he can avenge his friends and family who were killed by Cepheus when he destroyed Planet AM. He took the Andromeda Key and before he can leave, Geo's dad asked him to make his son a hero and turn him into EM waves. Mega reluctantly agreed and turned Geo's dad into waves…" Susie explained.

"And that's how I met Geo. When he lost his father, he was still sadden by this lost and refused to go to school or make any friends. But the, with help from me, Susie and her friends, and Geo's Brothers, he managed to overcome sadness and become a hero." Mega added.

"I see…" Reina looked down in sadness. "…" Otome was silent, if she can feel emotions, she would be sad too.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Geo…" Miyabi said sadly. "Don't worry about it. I'm glad I met Mega and my friends." Geo smiled slightly.

"Hmm?" Mega tensed. "Guys…" He said seriously. "We got company…"

Then suddenly, an army of viruses appeared!

"Are those… viruses you told us about!" Tomoe gasped. "Yeah, guess they decided to cause some havoc here!" Geo gritted his teeth.

"Let's Wave Change and give them a pounding!" Carrie urged.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Susie Hanson, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Carrie Bucksworht, On The Air!"

EM Wave Change! Linda Verdant, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Nikki Benjamin, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Rhonda Roberts, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Yayoi Asuka, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Sakuya Kazamatsuri, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Hifumi Inokai, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change… Otome Chono, On The Air…"

"EM Wave Change! Akiwo Suzuka, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Miyabi Tsukuyomi, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Reina, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Risty, On The Air!"

"EM Wave Change! Tomoe, On The Air!"

The Star Force pulsed in except for Tetsuro. They scanned the area. Reina and her friends were in their original forms before they pulsed out to their new duds.

"I see 300 viruses led by a big enemy… There!" Tomoe pointed at a huge red Mettaur ordering the viruses to attack.

"We can't let those viruses destroy Vista Point! Star Force, move out!" MegaMan ordered.

"Leave it to me!" Sakuya grinned as she got out her cannon and fired it at 30 Mettaurs and 10 Jet Attackers.

Reina dodged every blow from the Brave Sworders and slashed 20 of them with her sword.

"Come get some!" Risty challenged as Sticky Rainers rained on her, she dodged them and smack 10 of them with her mace while Tomoe slashed 5 Flicker Kickers with her katana. Miyabi pushed away 5 Blue Mettaurs.

Carrie stared at Miyabi's hair. "Um… Do you use shampoo with your hair?" She asked. "Yes, why?" Miyabi asked. "No reason." Carrie shrugged as she fired at 5 Red Flicker Kickers.

MegaMan, Susie, Akiwo and Hifumi charged at the Giant Red Mettaur.

"Heavy Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a even powerful version of Cannon and Plus Cannon.

"Destroy that huge Mettaur and the viruses will be deleted with it…" Otome calculated. "Thanks Otomoe… Now let's-gahuh!" Hifumi gasped as a shot similar to the Heavy Cannon hit the Mettaur and deleted it. The viruses were deleted with it.

"What the?" Susie gasped. Mega tensed. "Kid! Be careful! There's a huge unknown EM wave reading somewhere! It could be another EM Being!" Mega shouted.

"Where?" Reina looked around till she gasped. MegaMan and the Star Force looked up and gasped as they saw an orb of red energy decend down before them. Once it landed, it vanished, showing a teenage girl.

She wore a black body suit with crimson armor. White streaks are just under her breastplate and on the left shoulder pad is a golden Z, while on the right is a golden omega mark. Her gauntlets are crimson with gold trims. Her boots are slightly heeled, stopping at her knees, and also have gold trims with dark green diamonds on the knees. Her helmet is similar to MegaMan's but with a blue lens. Finally, her golden hair flows out freely.

"Who are you? Are you with Dark Phantom?" Susie asked.

"What the!" MegaMan gawked.

"You're...you're MegaMan..." the girl said lowly, "I will... destroy you..."

"What are you talking about...?" Yayoi blinked.

"My name is Zero…" the girl said. "I'm here to dispose of MegaMan."

"What?" Reina frowned, raising her sword.

"Kid! She's getting ready to do something! Stay sharp!" Mega warned.

"Must... KILL!" Zero yelled as she lunged at the group with surprising speed. They quickly split in several directions. However, Zero quickly went after MegaMan.

"Hey! What's with this chick?" Mega demanded.

"Don't know, but she really wants to do us in!" MegaMan said as he looked up. Zero was still gaining on him from another Wave Road above. "We'll just have to fight her off! Gattling Gun! Battle Card! Predation!" He used the card to turn his arm in to a green gatling gun. He fired several shots, at Zero, promoting her to jump off the higher road just as they hit. She landed some feet before MegaMan and started to charge again. MegaMan fired more blasts from his Gatling Gun to stop her. However, Zero activated a green energy sword on her right arm and began deflecting the shots, not to mention that she was disappearing and reappearing to avoid them.

"She's fast!" MegaMan gasped. Suddenly, Zero appeared by his right, and was going to strike her blade down on him. MegaMan yelped and rolled away just as soon as she sank it into the road. Her sword reformed into her hand and she pulled out a card. She rose her right arm, showing that it was a scanner, and swiped it through. It vanished in a haze of blue flames.

"Dragon Nails! Battle Card! Predation!"  
"She can use Battle Cards too?" MegaMan gasped.

"What kind of Battle Card is that!" Mega gawked.

Zero's hands became gloved with silver gauntlets with long, blade-like, fingers. She crouched, jumped and lunged. MegaMan acted fast.

"Big Shield! Battle Card! Predation!"

MegaMan got into a defensive position and blocked the attack with his massive shield. He shoved her off roughly and used another card. "Cyclone Laser! Battle Card! Predation!" Two cannons appeared on his shoulders and fired green blasts. She blocked the shots with her Dragon Nails, but broke her weapons.

"Nice work, Geo!" Mega grinned.

"Huh?" MegaMan gasped as Zero lunged at him once again. This time she managed to grab him and the pair ended up falling of the Wave Road and crashing into the roof of a building. Actually, the better term would be phasing through the building, since they were both in Radio Wave forms. They continued to fall until they crashed into the first floor, actually crashing with the dust picking up. Luckily, no one was around.

The dust settled and Zero could be seen straddling MegaMan's waist as she gripped her hands tightly on his throat, choking him. MegaMan tried to pry her hands off, but her grip was too tight.

"Geo! Come on! Don't quit!" Mega shouted.

"Can't... breath..." MegaMan coughed as he slowly opened his eyes. When he did, he was surprised to see Zero looking sad and guilty, as if she was going to cry.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, "Please forgive me for this..."

"Wh... what...?" MegaMan chocked.

"Let him go!"

Zero was suddenly struck in the back by a blast of energy. Glaring behind her, she saw Susie with her Neo Rose Saber and in a fencing form. Growling, Zero stood up, disregarding MegaMan for the moment.

"Z-Saber!" she called as she stretched out her right arm. It glowed before it formed into her sword. With a yell, she rushed forward and clashed swords with Susie. The two girls engaged to a sword fight and neither one was going to give in. The two traded blows, blade against blade, as they took hits from each attack as sparks exploded everywhere while they were moving about the room.

Susie forced Zero into a deadlock as she pined her to a wall. "Why are you after MegaMan?" she demanded, "Who sent you?"

Zero responded by kicking her in the chest and dismissing her Z-Saber. She took out another card and swiped it through her scanner. "Wide Wave! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero's arm turned into a jet like cannon and she launched a wide blast of water. Susie rolled out of the way just as the water came through. But Zero was far from done. "Freeze Knuckle! Battle Card! Predation!" Her arm turned into a huge blue fist. She in and reared it back. Susie jumped over her just as she slammed the fist down, making the floor freeze. She charged again and just missed, making a frozen crater on it.

Susie panted as she staggered backwards. "Man. Whoever she is, she's good…" she muttered.

Zero stared her down as she lifted her fist again. Before she could charge in, bullet shots sparked in front of her feet, forcing her back. Blinking, she looked to the side of where the shots came from.

"That's as far as you go." Sakuya growled as she aimed her machine gun at Zero. Behind her was the rest of the Star Force, ready to attack if she made her move.

"You will not harm MegaMan." Tomoe frowned, griping her katana.

"Go on! Get out of here!" Carrie shouted.

Zero frowned as she looked at them, but then sighed as her Freeze Knuckle turned back into her normal arm. "This isn't over…" she said as she was enveloped in a dark aura and hovered into the air. In a bright flash, she was gone.

"Geo! Are you alright!" Susie asked as she checked for wounds. "Yeah…" MegaMan nodded as he got up. "But who was that girl? …It feels like she is sad or something…"

"Maybe she's like your old self before you met me, Susie and the others?" Mega guessed.

"I don't know… Something tells me we haven't seen the last of Zero…" MegaMan stated.

"Well, let's not worry about it for now. Let's head on to your house so you can introduced us to your mother." Reina smiled. "Yeah, let's call it a day." MegaMan nodded.

Who is Zero? And why was she sent to destroy Geo?

To be continued…

Next time: The Abominable Snowman: Part 1 of 2: Meet Nanael!

A/n: And that's the appearnece of Zero, everyone! Next time, Geo and the gang go to a ski resort to have some fun while a mean rich jerk tries to shut it down, and Nanael, Reina's angelic friend will appear to make quite a stir, but joins the party, then in part 2, Catylaya and her son, Rana will appear with Yeti Blizzard. Also, should I make Zero appear again after Geo aquires the power of the OOPArts and after he and the gang defeated Melona and her group? OK, that's enough from me, see ya next time!


	24. The Abominable Snowman: Part 1 of 2

A/N: Here is part 1 of the Yeti Blizzard Saga!

Chapter 3: The Abominable Snowman: Part 1 of 2: Meet Nanael! Return of Taurus Fire!

"Mom! I'm home!" Geo called out as he and his guests entered, the Neo Mew Mews went back to their hotel after the fight with the mysterious Zero.

"Welcome home, Geo." Mrs. Stelar smiled, then blinked as she saw his new friends. "Are they new friends of yours, Geo? Some of them are older than you." Mrs. Stelar stated as she inspected Geo's new friends.

The Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro, Reina and her friends introduced themselves.

"Well, I'm more than happy to welcome our new guests." Mrs. Stelar smiled. Reina inspected the fridge. "Mrs. Stelar, what is this odd thing?" She asked as she looked at it.

"Huh? Don't you know what a fridge is?" Mrs. Stelar asked. "…Fridge?" Reina blinked. 'Oh yeah… I forgot, Reina and her friends are from a world that hasn't advanced in technology yet.' Geo thought as he went over to help clear things up for her.

"It stores and helps make food better." Geo explained as he opened the fridge. Reina looked inside and nearly shivered.

"Dinner will be ready in a minute." Mrs. Stelar stated. "Cool, we're hungry." Akiwo grinned.

10 days later… Geo and his classmates started their summer vacation.

Geo was in thought, he was wondering on what to do, but also, he wonders about the mysterious Zero, why is she sent to destroy him and why does she feel guilty about destroying him?

"Why so down in the dumps, kid?" Mega asked. "Yeah, I thought you couldn't wait for your summer vacation." Hifumi stated. "I find it odd that kids take breaks from learning buildings on this summer vacation." Tomoe blinked.

"Correction… It's school." Otome corrected. "I can't stop thinking about that Hyde guy said and that girl, Zero…" Geo stated.

"The guy who said there are bigger fish to fry and the chick who was sent to destroy us? There was a lot of weird stuff that day so you probably won't be able to stop thinking about it for awhile." Mega stated.

"Yeah, I guess…" Geo stated dully. "Hmph, you're just not gonna do anything about it like always, eh?" Mega pouted. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged. Geo got out his Star Carrier and shouted "Browse!"

A Air Display of Luna appeared. "Oh, hey there, Prez." Geo smiled. Reina and her friends gasped in shock at the strange thing before them.

"You have that vague look on your face again. Something bothering you?" Luna asked in concern. "I'm just my usual self. You're the one who's extra peppy." Geo shrugged. Luna growled.

"Well, you don't hide what you're thinking anymore. Anyway, I have something to tell you." Geo raised an eyebrow. "Sitting around here doing nothing is no way to spend our summer vacation, so I've decided that we're all going on a trip." Luna smiled.

"What! A trip!" Geo gawked. "Yep, a trip. And you're going too." "Just out of the blue?" Geo raised an eyebrow. Luna glared at him, Geo gulped.

"Of course I'm going! Me and the others will be glad to join you!" Geo laughed nervously. "Then it's decided! We're all meeting at my house to make plans. So be there, ok!" "Yes ma'am!" Geo nodded meekly. The Koi Koi 7 except for Otome, Reina and her friends sweat dropped.

"Oh. One more thing. Your handle for your Star Carrier… You choose Starkid right? That's a cute name for you." Luna asked. "How did you…?" Geo asked.

"Because we're Brothers, silly. Brothers can read each others' My Pages. That's how I know. …Oh yeah! About the My Page!" Luna remembered. "Yes?" Geo asked.

"I can't read your secret on your My Page with my Star Carrier… That's not good." Luna sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the Secret part, it was once in my Transer." Geo remembered.

"I'm not interested in your secret per se. But as far as the world goes, Brothers should know each other's secrets! That's just proper etiquette! In order to see your secret, you need to upgrade your Star Carrier." Luna explained.

"Uh… Geo, have you recently upgraded that Star Carrier thingy?" Hifumi asked. "Um… No…" Geo sighed.

"Well then, Geo. I hear Mr. Boreal is upgrading Star Carrier at Wilshire Hills. Go there and meet up at my house ASAP!" Luna said as she hung up.

"Who's Mr. Boreal?" Yayoi asked cheerfully. "Mr. Boreal is a friend of my dad. He used to work at NAZA, now he works at AMAKEN, a museum of some sorts. Like, Susie, Mega and the others, he helped me get over my dad's disappearance." Geo explained.

"It will be nice to meet him, Geo." Miyabi smiled. "Yeah, let's go get that Star Carrier upgraded so we find out where we're going on this trip." Mega agreed. "Alright then. To Wilshire Hills then." Geo smiled.

Geo and the gang head to Wilshire Hills and went into shopping district and saw Mr. Boreal working on a Star Carrier, he noticed Geo and smiled.

"Hey Geo! What brings you here?" He noticed Geo's new friends. "Oh? New friends of yours, Geo?" He asked.

"Hi! My name is Yayoi Asuka!"

"Um Hi… my name is Tetsuro Tanaka."

"Name's Sakuya Kazamatsuri."

"Hifumi Inokai, it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Boreal."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Boreal! My name's Akiwo Suzuka!"

"Konnichiwa, Otome Chono."

"I'm Celonius 28."

"My name's Reina, the Traveling Warrior."

"Name's Risty, a bandit."

"My name is Tomoe, a priestess."

"Oho! That's nice names you got there." Mr. Boreal smiled. "Mr. Boreal, remember the time during the Andromeda incident? They're from other worlds." Geo explained.

"I see…" Mr. Boreal nodded. "Well, till you find a way home, enjoy your stay in our world." Mr. Boreal replied with a smile. "Thank you." Reina bowed politely.

"Mr. Boreal." Miyabi began. "We heard you upgrade Star Carriers, is it possible that you can upgrade Geo's?" She asked politely.

"Why of course! Hold on just a sec." Geo gave Mr. Boreal his Star Carrier and he began working on it, 40 seconds later, it was done.

"And finished!" Mr. Boreal grinned as he gave Geo his Star Carrier back. "Thanks!" Geo smiled. "Wow, that was quick." Tetsuro blinked.

"Anyway, now that we got Geo's Star Carrier upgraded, let's head on to Luna's house." Tomoe smiled. "Uh yeah… We don't want to make her angry by being late." Tetsuro said nervously.

Geo and the gang arrived at Luna's house.

"I see you upgraded your Star Carrier. Finally! I already checked out your secret… Tee hee, don't worry, I won't blurt it out." Luna cleared her throat.

"Anyway. We're here to discuss our trip!" Luna proclaimed. "How can we discuss it when you've already chosen the place?" Bud asked.

"Wait a minute…" Risty began. "You did?"

"Yes I did. When you think of summer, you think…" "The beach?" Geo guessed. "Are you kidding? Do you know what the sun does to your skin?" Luna face faulted.

"Why? What does the sun do to your skin?" Reina blinked. "Sunburn." Hifumi has that bored smile on her face. "What's sunburn?" Tomoe asked. "Being in the sun too long will give you sunburn, meaning you will be in pain while in sunburn." Geo stated.

"As I was saying, when you think of summer, you think of skiing!" Luna grinned.

"What now?" Geo blinked. "Skiing? What's that?" Reina asked. Zack and Bud turned to Reina with shocked faces. "How could you not heard of skiing! It's like, one of the greatest sports and pastimes in the world!" Bud gawked.

"Let me say this, we're going to Grizzly Peak! The Zackpedia says that it's a large man-made ski resort that's a cool way to enjoy the summer. There's also the famous Foodtopia there. The place is well known mega resort spot." Zack explained. That made Bud drooled over food some more.

"My stomach's growling!" Bud licked his lips. "Bud! We're going there to ski, not to eat. Got it?" Luna scolded.

"I never been skiing all my life." Geo pointed out. "Also, there's been sightings of UMAs at Grizzly Peak." Zack pointed out. "UMA?" Risty asked.

"It stands for Unidentified Mysterious Animal. So it's something no one's ever seen before. The ghosts at Wilshire Hills were UMAs. People say they seen the Abominable Snowman at Grizzly Peak. And maybe, just maybe, there's a connection between the IFL Tower ghosts and this Abominable Snowman." Zack explained.

"Abominable Snowman, eh?" Risty grinned. "I loved to pay him a beating." "Where were you raised, a forest?" Luna raised an eyebrow at her. "Yup." Risty grinned even more. "Forget I asked…" Luna face faulted.

"I'll go. I still have a lot of questions about that Hyde guy and Zero girl." Geo nodded. "Zero girl?" Luna blinked. "It's nothing." Sakuya told her.

After it's been deiced to head tomorrow, Geo asked his mom if he can go, she agreed but only after Geo finished his homework, Geo tried to download the data to his homework, but something was wrong, Geo and the gang pulsed in and fought some viruses, after that, Geo got his homework done and the gang went to sleep.

The next day…

Geo got everything packed. "So, we're ready?" Celonius asked with a smile. "Sure am. Come on, let's head to the bus stop." Geo smiled.

Geo and the gang got to the bus stop. "You made it just barely though. Being on time was more an accident than on purpose, right?" Luna asked with a smile.

"That's not true, Prez! I got up early today!" Bud boasted. "Oookk…." Reina sweat dropped. "You want to get your money's worth at Foodtopia, so you skipped breakfast. That's why you're on time today." Zack has that bored smiled look on his face.

"Well kinda… It usually takes me an hour to eat breakfast. Anyway, I heard Foodtopia has a ton of great food!" Then they heard some rumbling. "I'm hungry…" Yayoi blushed. "Ooooh nooo! We're going there to ski! Not to eat!" Then the bus arrived, everyone entered the bus and it took them to Grizzly Peaks.

The gang exited the bus and looked around, it was indeed a ski resort paradise.

"Wow… I never seen so much snow!" Akiwo laughed happily. "So it feels like it's not summer at all!" Hifumi grinned.

Geo smiled as he held out his hand and drops of snow fell down on his hand. "So this is your first time, seeing snow, Geo?" Tomoe smiled. "You bet! It's even great when you walk around on it!"

"Let's check in at the hotel first." Miyabi pointed out. "Good eye, Miyabi! Grizzly Hotel is one of the 5 star hotels in Electopia." Luna smiled.

"Huh?" Tetsuro blinked as he saw a old man inspecting something. "Who's that?" He pointed to the old man. Geo took a good look and gasped. "It's Mr. Copper!" Geo gulped.

"Mr. Copper?" Reina blinked. "Geo first met him before Sonia retired during the Andromeda incident. He's investigating Z waves, and what's worse, Mega is full of Z waves. So Mr. Copper makes it his job to destroy Z waves. He's with the Satella Police, a police corps of some sorts." Zack explained.

"And he's the one who rudely searched my Transer during that time!" Luna huffed. Mr. Copper noticed Geo and the gang and smiled as he walked up to them.

"Geo! How you been? It's been awhile." Cooper smiled. 'Oh wow… He's that justice type…' Risty thought to herself.

"So, what are you doing here, Mr. Copper?" Bud asked. 'Bud knows how to keep MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews' secret identities a secret, so he's good at fooling Copper.' Mega told Geo in his mind. Geo nodded.

"Have you heard of the Abominable Snowman?" Copper asked. "Oh you mean the imaginary monster or UMA, yes." Yayoi smiled cheerfully. Copper raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's with the kid?" He asked. "You don't wanna know…" Sakuya frowned.

"Rrriiight…. Here, take a look at those footprints." Copper pointed to the footprints on the snow. "Something tells me this could be the work of a Z wave being. Things have been quiet since the FM-ians were repelled. But since the incident at IFL Tower, that made it the point of my investigation. But that's not all, the hotel employees are complaining about someone eating the food in their storage. Reports say they seen a girl who is dressed like a angel with holy clothes with wings."

A girl who is dressed liked an angel? That caught Reina and her friends' attention "Anyway, I have to do those things first before I continue investigating that MegaMan fella who helped resolve the crisis at the IFL Tower. Good day." Copper saluted as he went back to work. "Anyway, let's head into the hotel so we can check in." Zack smiled.

When they got inside, they saw Relt Gordon and the Neo Mew Mews checking in as well. "Hey! Susie!" Geo smiled.

"Hm?" Relt turned and saw Geo in surprise. "Hey hey! It's Geo and his friends! Long time no see!" Relt grinned as he and the Mew Lights walked up to them.

"Guys, this is Relt Gordon, the Mew Lights' manager and unlike Sonia Strumm's last manager who was fired, he's really kind." Luna introduced the gang's new friends to Relt.

"Indeed I am. I didn't know you guys were checking in. We were checking in as well to prepare for a concert. What a coincidence!" Relt shook Reina's hand. "I see." Reina smiled.

"We got a suite since we were ranked number 3 in Electopia's Most Popular Rock Band/Singer List." Carrie smiled. "Really? That's so cool!" Akiwo gasped.

"I wish we have a suite too." Luna pouted, then a man with tan brown skin, brown hair, wore hotel manager clothes came in at the front desk and smiled.

"Then in that case, let me give you one. I was watching you and seeing how you know the Mew Lights, I figured I'll give you a suite as well. I don't want to keep you waiting, cause we have been having problems lately…" The manager sighed.

"What kind of problems, Mr. Gelande?" Rhonda asked.

"Well, there are rumors of people seeing the Abominable Snowman and giant snowballs falling down on people that injured one of our guests, not to mention there were sightings of a girl dressed like a holy angel eating our food storages. So we have no choice but to close down the ski slopes and Foodtopia for today." Mr. Gelande explained.

"What!" Sakuya gasped. "N-Not Foodtopia…" Bud stammered. Reina then noticed a burly man who wore a pink business suit and two women who looked like his guards walking in. The man laughed darkly.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Gelande! You look as if business is bad as usual!" The man smirked cruelly. "Richie!" Mr. Gelande gasped.

"That's Mr. DotCom to you. After all, you'll be working for me, soon." He smirked. "Hey!" Risty growled, she doesn't like this guy already. "Why do you say that, you creep!" She shouted.

"Easy, Risty. Remember, she who loses her cool loses the battle." Tomoe calmed her down. "His real name is Rich DotCom, but Mr. Gelande calls him Richie. He's the president of a company that has just recently started some rapid expansions. Richie's company is known for being quite ruthless…" Relt frowned.

"And now he's planning to take over our hotel." Mr. Gelande glared at Richie. "Hah! Your hotel's now has a reputation for being a accident farm! Your rooms are mostly vacant and you're operating in the red. You might as well sell it to me. So I got the night here, so give me a suite." Richie demanded.

"Sorry pal, we got it first, and so does the Mew Lights." Zack glared at Richie. "What!" Richie growled as he glared at the gang. "This hotel is no place for kids like you, so beat it! And I don't care if they're the Mew Lights!"

Hifumi marched up to Richie and grabbed him by the collar. "We got it fair and square! And we're gonna help this owner save his hotel from you! Got it, buster!" She shouted as she dropped him.

Richie growled and muttered noisy brats or something as he left to who knows where with his assisants.

"What a creep…" Risty muttered. "We'll help you save your hotel. Me and my friends… are kinda like heroes, but not really. Please leave it to us to look into these incidents." Geo offered. "Okay, but please be careful." Mr. Gelande nodded.

20 seconds later…

Luna tried to get the door to their suite opened, but no luck. Unknown to them, one of Richie's assisants was smirking and left and said to herself to come back later.

"Hey kid, let's try opening it from the inside." Mega suggested. "Good idea, Mega." Geo nodded.

So with the Neo Mews help, the Star Force helped their friends get in. Richie's assistant was smirking evilly to herself as she went back to check on those poor kids who can't get into their room, but was shocked when they got in! She muttered "How did they get in…?" She sighed and went to report her failure to her boss. When they got inside, they saw a beautiful room and a Matter Wave coniqune named Mr. Moustache, if there's anything he can help with, they are free to ask him. He also gave them some ski sets cause they have Link Power of 20 or higher.

After that, Geo and the gang discuss on what to do with the incidents and Abominable Snowman. Geo and the gang volunteered to find the mysterious angel girl in Foodtopia.

Geo and the gang looked around. "So where could this angel girl be?" Carrie asked. "Don't know." Geo shrugged. "But if she's an EM being, we won't hesitate to stop her."

Suddenly, they heard some munching noises coming from the back of a food stand. "Listen…" Reina stated.

"It sounded like… someone's eating." Tetsuro blinked. Then they heard a voice, a voice that Reina and her friends know too well.

"I may be stuck in a world where there are roads in the sky and no one can see me, but I can make a living by eating this delicious food I get from that strange building!" The voice giggled as she continued eating.

"That voice… Nanael!" Reina activated her EM powers and saw a blue haired girl who has white wings on her back and wore white holy skimpy clothes, eating chicken. According to Reina, this must be Nanael.

"Nanael!" Reina gasped. "Eh?" Nanael blinked as she turned to see Geo and the gang. She then noticed Reina and her friends and gasped in shock.

"Reina! Risty! Tomoe!" She ran up and hugged Reina. "I miss you guys! When I woke up in this strange world, I looked everywhere for you guys. I tried asking some people, but they couldn't see me! So I stopped at this hotel and-"

"And you decided to eat the food in this hotel without asking?" Rhonda glared. "Eh?" Nanael turned to Geo, Mega, the Neo Mew Mews and Koi Koi 7. "Who the heck are you and you can see me?" Nanael asked.

Geo and the gang introduced themselves and explained to Nanael what's going on.

"So… in this world, it's highly advanced and relies on EM Wave technology and the kid, Geo and those five girls can transform or EM Wave Change. So I guess we're not in our own world anymore. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Nanael, Reina's guardian angel from heaven." She smiled.

"So… You're from heaven?" Mega asked, interested. "In our world, yes. But due to some incidents like involving a country full of men, she was banished from heaven." Risty smirked.

"W-What! I was played! That's all!" Nanael waved her arms up and down in panic. "And she was given a bottle of holy milk, if she lets it all dropped, she will be sent to the other place." Tomoe stated.

"That's horrible!" Tetsuro gasped. "Well, she kinda deserves it for being a spoiled brat. " Miyabi frowned. "H-Hey!" Nanael cried, tears falling out of her eyes in a funny way.

"Other than that, how do I get people to see me?" Nanael asked. "Just concentrated and pulse out." Geo told her. Nanael nodded and concentrated and pulsed out.

Nanael now wore a blue sleeved shirt, on her right arm is a red bandana, blue gloves, black pants and white shoes. But the thing that made her stand out is her wings are gone

Nanael inspected her new look. "H-Hey! What happened to my wings and my clothes!" Nanael panicked. "Take it easy, Nanael. It happened to us when we first met Geo and Susie and the others." Risty smiled.

"Well, I might as well enjoy my stay in this world then. I'm sorry about eating the food from the hotel." Nanael apologized. "It's no problem." Linda smiled. "Well, that takes care of the angel girl mystery. What now?" Nikki asked as she put her hands behind her head.

Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged. "Who could be calling me? Browse!" Geo shouted as he made the Air Display appeared. "C-Cool!" Nanael gasped.

But the odd thing was, there's static on it. "Hey! There's no picture on it!" Mega stated. "Hello?" A voice called out from the Air Display or Phone Display.

"Who is it?" Reina demanded. "You're Geo Stelar and the Mew Lights, aren't you?" The voice asked. "How did you know who we are?" Linda gasped.

"You want to know more about the landslide incidents, don't you? I also know who locked you out of your suite. It was me!" The voice said gleefully.

"What!" Hifumi growled. "Show yourself, you coward!" Risty growled also. "If you want me to, meet me at the water fountain in the hotel's entrance, or rather, meet me in the hotel's ES. Hee-hee!" The voice hung up.

"I don't like this at all…" Yayoi said in a slightly scared tone. "I smell a trap." Mega stated seriously. "And the only way to find out is to check it out." Susie said bravely. "Right. No time to chicken out. Nanael, you coming?" Geo asked her.

"Uh… sure. It will make up for the food I eaten without permission." Nanael reluctantly nodded.

The gang were at the water fountain at the hotel's entrance. They waited for 1 minute, but no one showed up.

"No one showed up…" Sakuya frowned. "Yeah, and no one's appears to be watching us either." Mega nodded.

"Look out!" A voice called out. Reina was confused but looked up and gasped. "Move!" She issued, the Star Force heeded her words and got out of the way as a giant snowball almost crushed them.

"That was closed!" Nikki gasped. "Seems like that snowball has our names written on it." Mega growled. "Then someone doesn't want us to investigate the incidents, and it may be that person on the phone…" Geo said seriously.

"I wonder who it was who warned us about that snowball?" Tomoe wondered. "Over here!" A female voice called out as a girl who wore yellow ski clothes, brown hair and tan skin skied down to the gang.

"Thank goodness you're all alright." The girl sighed in relief. "Are you the one who warned us about that snowball? Thanks." Nanael bowed gratefully.

"Be careful. There've been quite a few incidents like this." The girl told them. "That was one of the snow slides, wasn't it…?" Otome asked emotionlessly. "You know… I feel like I seen you somewhere before." Geo got a good look at the girl. Then he figured it out.

"Wait a minute! You're that girl… The Skiing Angel!" Geo gasped. "Wait a minute! I know her too! Me and the others saw her on TV! That's Amy Gelande!" Susie gasped. "Yeah that's right!" Amy nodded.

"If I recall correctly, you're training for the next championship race, aren't you?" Geo asked. "Aw shucks, I'm not all that... I'm just a normal girl." Amy rubbed the back of her head nervously. "That's not true! You're like… wow!" Carrie beamed.

"Oh yeah, we haven't introduced ourselves." Reina remembered, the gang introduced themselves to Amy.

"Oh wow! The Mew Lights! That's so awesome!" Amy beamed. "It's Amy Gelande, wow!" Bud's voice gasped as he, Luna and Zack walked up to her.

"It's actually her!" Zack squealed like a schoolgirl. "Huh, huh, huh…" Bud feel his heart beating. "Bud?" Yayoi asked in concern. "Amy Gelande! You're my biggest fan!" Bud stated. "Wanna try that again?" Zack glared.

"Ha ha. Thanks!" Amy grinned. "What are you doing here, Amy?" Zack asked. "This is where I usually practice." Amy explained.

"Really? Then that means you haven't been really able to…" Akiwo figured it out. "No, I haven't been able to practice cause of that Abominable Snowman and angel girl." Nanael whistled innocently. "And I have the qualitfies coming up too." Amy sighed.

"We'll do whatever it takes to help you, Amy!" Susie told her with a smile. "Ah thanks." Amy smiled.

"Geo! What were you doing! Aren't you supposed to investigate the snow slides and angel girl at Foodtopia?" Luna glared. Nanael was silent, she has to fess up or this kid will suffer that girl's wrath.

"I… am the angel girl…" Nanael said guiltily. "Say what? You're the angel girl?" Luna gasped. "I was dressed as a angel and was really sneaky too, I'm the reason the food storages were eaten. Please forgive me!" Nanael bowed in apology. "Ah, no sweet. I guess you must be homeless or something." Amy smiled.

"You have no idea…" Risty sighed. "Aughhhh!" Luna growled. "Forget it! Spend some time with this girl for all I care!" Luna stomped to her room. "Uh oh, Prez is mad…" Geo muttered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Amy raised an eyebrow. "No, it's not your fault. Once Prez gets going on something, there's no stopping her." Zack assured her. "Yeah, so don't worry about it." Rhonda added.

"Anyway, I saw the Abominable Snowman trying to throw a snow ball at you guys, but he vanished!" Amy stated. "Geo, put on your Visualizer." Mega suggested. Geo nodded as he puts it on. He saw a snowball virus in that snowball.

"A EM virus!" Geo gasped. "I'm guessing our Abominable Snowman made that virus. So let's go take care of those problems, then!" Mega suggested.

With Zack's help, Geo and the gang as the Star Force managed to destroy the viruses blocking business.

They were in the lobby.

"Whew! Taking down these so called viruses gave me a work out!" Nanael grinned as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Yeah, so with this, the hotel will be back in business!" Nikki added. "Hmm?" Tomoe tensed as she and the gang saw a boy walking up to them.

He has white hair, he's about Geo's age, but slightly older, wore a black suit with a strange symbol on it, black shoes, and on his face are markings. He glared at our heroes.

"You don't belong here…" He said coldly. "Huh?" Tetsuro blinked. "If you cared about your well being, then stop goofing around in the Wave World, and leave this place now!" He stated coldly and harshly.

"Who do you think you are, you punk?" Sakuya frowned. "Everyone, be careful! This guy's EM aura is almost the same as that Zero girl!" Mega warned. "Oh… and I can see and hear your little EM body friend…" The boy said harshly.

"Y-You can see Mega?" Geo gasped. "And no, I'm not the Abominable Snowman, so leave this hotel… or else!" The boy growled as he walked towards the exit.

"Can't believe he saw me without a Visualizer or Mark of Heroes…" Mega stated. Geo was silent. "Geo!" Bud and Zack ran up to the gang.,

"Did you get rid of the snowballs?" Zack asked. "Yep." Hifumi nodded. "And we didn't see the Abominable Snowman…" Carrie said seriously.

"I see… I'm willing to bet Richie is behind this! If he is, I'm taking him down for Amy!" Bud pounded his fists together. "And here is your motive…" Zack sweat dropped. "Is he always like this?" Nanael sweat dropped as well. "You have no idea…." Geo chuckled nervously.

"Hey kids!" Mr. Gelnade smiled as he and Relt walked up to the gang. "I heard you take care of those giant snowballs. Thanks so much, but how did you managed to do that?" He asked confusedly. "Just blind luck…" Otome stated.

"Thanks to you kids, I can now reopen the ski lounge and hold a event at Foodtopia to celebrate!" Mr. Gelnade grinned. "An event?" Reina asked. "Yep! An eating contest!"

Risty and Bud drooled at the thought of food. 'All the food I can eat…' Risty grinned. "Sign me up!" Bud volunteered. "Heck! Me too!" Risty nodded.

"The next Mew Lights concert will began after the Foodtopia event. So that's good news, yeah?" Relt smiled.

"Oh! That reminds me! I see you guys talking with Amy." Mr. Gelande smiled. "Uh… I know you own this hotel and all, but you're talking about Amy as if she's your-" Tetsuro began, but Mr. Gelande finished. "My daughter? Yep, she's my daughter. She and I have the same eyebrows and Amy will be watching over the eating contest." Mr. Gelande smiled as he left with Relt to plan the concert tomorrow.

"I'll be there!" Bud nodded excitedly. "Take it easy, Bud." Reina smiled. "But… in order for me to win… I need a Eating Machine. It's a Matter Wave that lets you eat as much food as possible even if you're full. I gotta find one and fast!" Bud panicked.

"Hmm…" Linda thought to herself. "We have one… But I don't think it's a good idea. The lady who gave it to us used to be really fat when she was eating contest champion…" "Please!" Bud pleaded.

"Well…" Carrie began then nodded. "Alright, but if anything happens, Geo will bail you out!" "I understand! Let's go!" Bud raised his fist in the air.

Later that day…

Bud and Risty were with Zack and a girl with some burgers in front of them. Bud was wearing the Eating Machine. "Let us began the eating contest!" Mr. Gelande smiled. "Bud! Risty! Zack! Good luck!" Amy cheered. "I-I can do this!" Bud said with confidence.

"On today's menu is our world famous Grizzly Burgers! For those who cleared the first stage, you will have a shot at the big burger! And once you're done, you'll have your fill of the Grizzly Peak delciaies!"

"Bring on the meat!" Risty licked her lips.

And so the eating contest began! Risty and Bud were neck to neck, scarfing down burgers with Zack and the girl out of the race. "Come on, Risty!" Nanael cheered "Our bigger burger is almost done! Who will get to it first, Risty or Bud Bison?" Mr. Gelande stated.

'The flames…' Bud stared at the flames. "Kid! Put on your Visualizer! As for the rest, activate your EM powers!" Mega gasped.

Geo and the gang were confused, but did as they were told and gasped at a familiar figure hovering over Bud… It was Taurus!

"No way…" Geo gasped in shock. "It can't be!" Susie covered her mouth in shock. "Who's that? It looked like a cow…" Yayoi blinked.

"It's Taurus! One of the FM-ians who possessed Bud before! But it ain't the real Taurus! It's a residual EM! Taurus was a big one, so some of his wave power is still inside Bud. And Bud has reawakened that power!" Mega explained.

"You serious! Then Ophiuca…" Geo stammered. "Don't worry about it, kid. Luna hasn't reawakened that power either, so we have to stop Taurus before he-" "Too late!" Tetsuro stammered as Taurus or the ghost of Taurus went into Bud's body. Bud screamed in agony as a white light appeared, when it cleared, everyone gasped in shock as they saw Taurus Fire back in action, but he has red eyes now.

"W-What just happened to Bud!" Amy gasped. "Whoa nelly!" Risty finished her last batch of burgers and gasped in shock as Bud is now Taurus Fire once again. "Oh no… Bud's transformed into CowMan again!" Zack gulped.

"Let's hurry and pulse in!" Geo shouted. "And away from the crowd!" Sakuya added.

"W-What should we do?" The girl panicked. "Bud! Snap out of it!" Risty shouted in a attempt to get through to him.

"Hold it right there!" A heroic voice shouted, MegaMan and the Star Force leaped into the fray after pulsing in.

"Hey! Who that's blue kid and five half animal girls?" A man gasped. "And is that the mysterious angel girl with them?" A woman blinked. "They can see us?" Nanael blinked.

"Oh no…" MegaMan stammered. "We're in the Visible Zone again, kid. But might as well put up a show while we're visible…" Mega smirked. "Be brave, Geo!" Tomoe encouraged.

"O-Ok…. Star Force… Let's save Bud!" MegaMan struck a heroic pose. "That's MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Zack proclaimed. "Yeah, you might think they're kids, but they got heroic strength!" Risty grinned.

"I don't know what those guys are talking about, but those kids are our only hope!" A man nodded. "Go get them, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" A woman cheered.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Taurus Fire**

Taurus Fire roared as he charged at the Star Force, they dodged it. "Bud! Snap out of it!" Reina shouted as she slashed Taurus Fire three times before he knocked her away. "Cyclone Laser! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired the lasers at Taurus Fire, damaging him greatly. Taurus summoned the fire ball and flung it at Nanael. Nanael panicked, but Linda managed to dispelled it with her Whirlpool Tornado. "Don't give up, Princess Linda!" Finny cheered. "Thanks, Finny. Come on, we got to save Bud!" She shouted. "Way ahead of ya!" Akiwo nodded as she leaped into the air and gave Taurus Fire a flying kick that knocked him into a stand, luckily he phased through it. Taurus Fire was even angrily than ever as he tried the charged attack again on Tomoe, but she leaped out of the way and slashed him three times. "Keep at it!" Yayoi cheered. "Roger! Break Sabre! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan tossed up one of the Battle Cards he earned from his previous adventure and Mega ate it and transformed into a white blade. MegaMan charged and slashed Taurus Fire three times. Sakuya fired a bazooka at Taurus Fire with MegaMan out of the way for bigger damage. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie shouted as she fired 5 energy arrows at Taurus Fire, damaging him for bigger damage. Taurus Fire was getting weaker. "I'll finish this! Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" Susie launched her attack at Taurus Fire, thus defeating him and reverting Bud back to normal, Bud fell asleep after that. "What a relief…" Reina sighed in relief. "Let's get out of here before we attract more attention." Nanael suggested.

Later…

"Bud! Bud!" Yayoi's voice called out. Bud moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What happened. I remember chowing down and when I saw the fire… All went blank." Bud rubbed his head.

"You turned into some sort of cow monster…" Risty told him. "Oh no… I turned into CowMan again… And I wanted to show off in front of Amy… This stinks…" Bud sighed. "You may have lost, Bud, but Amy was really worried about you." Risty assured him.

"Actually, CowMan's real name is Taurus Fire. When you turned into him, Amy thought she saw something diferent." Geo smiled. "Really? That Amy's a good girl, that Amy!" Bud smiled. "And we're gonna do whatever it takes to help her out!" Hifumi proclaimed.

"Yeah!" Nanael raised her arm in the air. "That's right…" Otome nodded in agreement. "Well, Prez is still mad. Wanna crash at our suite?" Susie offered. "Yeah. I don't wanna sleep on the sofa." Zack nodded.

"I hope Prez cools down tomorrow." Nanael prayed. "Ah don't worry! Prez is a tough gal!" Bud boasted.

So Geo and the gang crashed at the Mew Lights' suite that night, but little did they know later that night that Richie's evil plot will commence! And who was that boy who has almost the same EM aura as the mysterious Zero?

To be continued…

Next time: The Abominable Snowman: Part 2 of 2: Rescue Catteyla and Rana!

A/n: Sorry this chapter doesn't follow the game script, though I wish some websites will have a game script of Star Force 2. Ahem, anyway… Next chapter will be the appearance of Catteyla and her son, Rana and the fight with Yeti Blizzard! After that, it will be the OOPArts with Solo AKA Rouge! See you next time!


	25. The Abominable Snowman: Part 2 of 2

A/N: Here is the part with Cattleya and her son, Rana and the fight with Yeti Blizzard!

Chapter 4: The Abominable Snowman: Part 2 of 2: Rescue Operation

Later that night, Richie was seen, fuming over his failure to take over this hotel.

"Shoot!" He growled. "Our plans of using the snowslides has failed. As have our plans to take over this hotel." A familiar and sinister voice said.

Richie looked around. "Who's there!" He turned around and frowned. "Oh, it's you…" He muttered.

"Don't go around saying things like that. You wanna get arrested?" Richie asked as Hyde calmly walked up to him.

"Mr. Hyde, that blue wave person and those five half animal girls and other wave people ruined our plans. Nobody told me about them!" Richie growled.

"Calm yourself. I did not foresee their meddling. I'm sure a cunning corporate raider such as yourself has at least two or three other scripts to work from." Hyde smirked evilly.

"Bah! I'm not a raider. I'm a business man! But that reminds me… There is something I can do to keep you entertained. First I…" He whispered his plan to Hyde. "And that's it!"

"Interesting." Hyde said with interest. "A performance on this snowy landscape? Very well, I look forward to it!" Hyde smirked.

"Bah! You're going to sit back and enjoy the show? …Fine with me. I have to make my prepeations. And I have this Ancient Star Carrier of yours to assist me!" Richie smirked evilly as he got out a Ancient Star Carrier.

"Come forth! Yeti!" He shouted as a blue yeti like energy being appeared in front of him. "So what's our next mission, eh?" Yeti asked. Hyde told him on what to do.

"You want me to help this weak little human? As long as fighting's involved, I guess I can." Yeti nodded "Kaff! At least he likes his job. I've got a top notch mission for you, Yeti! EM Wave Change!" Richie shouted as he and Yeti merged into a bigger humanoid version of Yeti, this is Yeti Blizzard.

Yeti Blizzard roared. "No one will believe this that this is the UMA they're searching for!" Yeti Blizzard grinned evilly. "Heh, thanks to the EM waves, you now have the power! Go now, Yeti Blizzard! Help us transform this country into our new base of operations!" Hyde ordered.

"And I'll be collecting rent on that base!" Yeti Blizzard laughed evilly. "If the terms of the contract are met…" Hyde smirked evilly as he calmly walked away.

The next day…

Geo and the gang were at the ski slopes, Bud mustered up the courage to ask Amy to ski with him yesterday.

"Wooohooo!" Geo wooted as he skied down the slopes. "Help! Somebody stop this crazy thing!" Nanael panicked as she tired to do her best to ski down the slopes. She managed to master it very quickly.

"I never knew this skiing is so much fun." Reina smiled. "Yeah, if Cattleya and her son, Rana were here, they will have a blast." Tomoe smiled. "Who?" Zack asked.

"Friends of ours, from the same world as we. We'll tell you about them later." Risty told them. "Now all we have to do is wait for Amy." Rhonda stated.

"I hope she shows up…" Bud said nervously. "Hey guys!" Amy called out as she skied down to the gang. "Right on time." Celonius smiled.

"Just like a pro skier!" Zack beamed. "I love her even more!" Bud grinned. "What now?" Amy asked. "N-Nothing! Who me? Wasn't me!" Bud stammered.

Amy laughed. "You're funny, Bud! Everyone set to hit the powder?" She asked. "Of course! With you as our coach, we can handle it!" Nikki smiled.

"Wait! I think you should let us go by ourselves! Amy's got the qualitifies coming up, right? She couldn't practice with the ski slopes closed. So it will better if-" Bud began but Amy interrupted.

"It's okay, Bud. I don't mind." Amy assured him. "You know, I'd be happier than anyone to let you ski with us. But it makes me even more happier if I knew you were able to train." Bud smiled.

"Yeah, we'd be really happy if you make it to the world championships!" Geo nodded. Amy thought about it for 50 seconds then nodded. "Okay! I'll train extra hard for you guys!" Amy smiled as she went to the pro course.

Geo and the gang decided to have a race to Foodtopia. And naturally, Geo won.

"Ha ha! I won!" Geo laughed as he arrived on Foodtopia. The gang followed suit.

"Ah man…" Yayoi pouted. "That was exciting!" Zack smiled. "Wanna race again?" Carrie smiled. But suddenly, a snowstorm appeared.

"Huh? It's starting to snow?" Reina gasped, then the snow came down really hard on them.

"Brrrrr! It's getting colder!" Nanael shivered. Then the announcement came on.

"Attention all hotel guests. There is a problem with the EM weather control system. As a result, a blizzard has broken out over the resort. We are working hard to ascertain the cause of this problem, for now, please avoid areas afficted by the blizzard. Stay away from all slopes including the pro slope. We will also shut down all ski lifts till this matter is resolved." The announcement stated.

Bud's eyes widen in shock as he quickly went up the still working ski lift before it is shut down.

"B-Bud!" Zack gasped. "Oh no… He must know that Amy is still up there and went to go up there! What should we do?" Nanael panicked.

"The same thing we always do, pulse in and save the day!" Mega urged. "Good eye, Mega. Alright Star Force, let's help Bud and Amy!" Geo proclaimed. "Roger!" They nodded. "Please be careful, guys!" Zack advised.

The Star Force pulsed in and used the Wave Road to get to the top, they have to help Mr. Hertz trapped in EM crystal Wave Worlds to get trhough.

(Meanwhile…)

"Ugh!" A woman with a huge body and wore purple clothes and wearing glasses and wielding a huge sword grunted as she was punched in the gut by Yeti Blizzard. Bud and Amy were knocked out by the blizzard.

"Mommy!" A boy cried out in shock. He wore a small black shirt and shoes and on his head is a headband of some sort.

"Bahahahaha!" Yeti Blizzard laughed evilly. "You came out here to save these two children? Don't make me laugh!"

"I…" The woman known as Cattleya gritted her teeth. "…Won't let you harm those children…"

"Hold it right there!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Star Force ran up to Cattleya and Rana. "Mom! It's Reina!" Rana gasped. "Reina…? Is that you?" Cattleya gasped.

"It's been awhile, old friend." Reina smiled.

"So you brats finally made it! You got a lot of nerve ruining my plans!" Yeti Blizzard growled. "Your plans, Abominable Snowman?" MegaMan glared.

"Aha! It's the same wavelength as that Richie guy! He's the one behind this all along!" Mega proclaimed. "So that's it! This greedy jerk was the Abominable Snowman and behind the incidents all along!" Nanael growled.

"That's right! I, Yeti Blizzard am behind this! With the weather control system out, people will stop coming here! And once they learn the world famous Amy Gelande is injured here, Gelande will have no choice but to sell his hotel to me! How about it, kids? How about you work for me and I'll make you rich!" Yeti Blizzard offered.

"You can keep your dirty money! I will save that hotel from you, Richie! For I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I appear to those who cry out for help! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose.

"And we're the Neo Mew Mews! Helpers and allies to MegaMan!" Susie proclaimed as she and her friends struck a pose as well.

"Wow…" Rana gasped in awe. "Run! You're not match for him!" Cattleya gasped. "Watch us!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "I hope they can do it…" Tetsuro gulped.

"Bah! Such heroic nonsense! I'm bigger than all of you!" Yeti Blizzard pounded his chest.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Star Force got into battle stances.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Yeti Blizzard.**

"RARWWWWWW!" Yeti Blizzard roared as he charged at Hifumi and launched a fist at her, she blocked it somehow and gave Yeti Blizzard three punches before he knocked her away. "Thunder Ball V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he launched the Battle Card in the air and Mega ate it, MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at Yeti Blizzard and fired a big electricity ball at him, damaging him largely. "Why you little!" Yeti Blizzard growled as he launched a huge snowball at MegaMan, but Tomoe and Reina combined their attacks and destroyed the snowball. "Eat this!" Nanael shouted as she pointed her sword at Yeti Blizzard and fired a energy arrow of holy light at him and gave him some damage. "Speedster! Activate!" Nikki yelled as she activated the Speedster and gave Yeti Blizzard three kicks and punches. Sakuya fired a flamethrower attack at him for bigger damage. "Haya!" Risty shouted as she smacked Yeti Blizzard in the face three times. Yeti Blizzard slams his fist down and make iciclces appear, the Star Force dodged them. Rhonda slashed Yeti Blizzard three times with her Wolf's Katana. "Stun Knuckle! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan activated the card and glared at Yeti Blizzard. "It's you and me, Richie! I bet I can knock you out with one punch!" He challenged. "Hah! Well… alright then! Here I come!" With a yell, Yeti Blizzard charged at MegaMan. "Watch out!" Cattleya shouted. Yeti Blizzard was about to pound MegaMan, but MegaMan punched him in the gut really hard! Yeti Blizzard moaned as he began to exploded, reverting him back to Richie.

"You… little brat!" Richie growled as he held his stomach. The blizzard stopped.

"We did it!" Tomoe cheered. "Way to go, MegaMan!" Carrie grinned. "Hyde… Help me take on these brats!" Richie pleaded. "So Hyde had a hand on this!" Reina growled. "Who's Hyde?" Rana blinked.

"We're still worned from that fight…" Akiwo panted. "Hyde! Come forth!" Richie shouted. "…I think not." Hyde's voice said darkly.

"Wha-What!" Richie gasped. "I don't do bad scripts. The blizzard is over and soon, this place will be crawling with rescue workers. If I dawled here with you, I'll be arrested also." Hyde's voice mocked.

"Traitor!" Richie snarled. Hyde's voice laughed. "Traitor? We were never friends to begin with. Our only connection was business and money." Richie gasped in shock.

"There will be plenty of time to deal with you meddling kids later. And remember kiddies, there is still much fear to unleashed!" Hyde's voice laughed evilly as he vanished.

"And we'll be there to stop it…" Susie glared at the sky.

"Nice one kid! Another UMA bites the dust!" Mega smirked. MegaMan and Reina rushed over to Cattleya.

"You okay? My name's MegaMan, but my real name is Geo Stelar." MegaMan smiled. "Yes. I'm recovering, thank you, MegaMan. My name is Cattleya and this is my son, Rana. I'm glad you and Reina are friends." Cattleya smiled.

"H-Hi…" Rana waved meekly. "Nice to meet you. We'll explain later once we pulsed out." MegaMan smiled. Unknown to them, a young girl who has a big axe was watching from afar. She looked like a dwarf.

Geo's POV

**After we rescued Bud and Amy, Copper came and arrested Richie. Amy**'**s dad can rest easy now that the Abomianble Snowman incident is no more. Amy was amazed by Bud's bravery that she and him formed BrotherBands. Me and Bud also reformed our BrotherBands. We introduced Cattleya and her son, Rana to our friends. Then later that night, the Mew Lights' concert began. They were about to end it with their final song.**

Normal POV

"Well, I understand that Bud did all this to impress her and form a BrotherBand with her. And I'm okay with that." Luna closed her eyes and smiled.

"Glad to hear that." Cattleya smiled. Cattleya now wore a white business suit dress for females with black shoes and black gloves. Rana now wore a red shirt with blue shorts, and red shoes.

"True." Geo nodded. "I'm glad the Abominable Snowman fiasco is over. Thanks to you guys, everyone can come to my dad's hotel!" Amy smiled. "Don't mentioned it." Sakuya smiled.

Relt came on stage with a grin. "Thank you all for coming the Mew Lights' concert at Grizzly Peak! Now let's end it with a bang!" He smiled and turned to the Mew Lights. They smiled as well and began to perform.

ano hi ni shimaikonda negai watozasareta mama suwarikondeta ima, boku no yume to ieru you na tashika na monotobikiri ni suteki na tomo o egaitamirai de matteru sono basho o imeeji shitaramou tomerarenai furimukanaikono deai ga "kiseki" ni kawaru forever dreamromanchikku fantajikku subarashii paatiihoshizora ni maiagaru takanari wa yuuki no ringuromanshia fantajia kachikan ja hakarenaihitori ja nai ooinaru monomichishirube wa kitto massugu ni tsuzuku yo okizari ni shita mama no kotae wahiza o kakaete sora o uranau ima, boku no mune ni kagayaita kunshou to wanamida sae wasureru tomo no egao detsurai kako sae mo mahou no you ni fukitobasu yodakara mayowanai sora ni tsuzukedensetsu e to iza ho o kakage forever dreamromanchikku fantajikku unmei no paatiitaemanaku tsutsumikomu me ni mienu binetsu no ringuromanshia fantajia odayaka na komorebikimi ga kureta nanigenai kazeatarashii ashita ga bouken ni kawaru yo forever dreamromanchikku fantajikku subarashii paatiihoshizora ni maiagaru takanari wa yuuki no ringuromanshia fantajia kachikan ja hakarenaihitori ja nai ooinaru monomichishirube wa kitto massugu ni tsuzuku yo

The crowd goes wild as they appualed and the Mew Lights bowed. Geo smiled. "You seemed happy today, kid." Mega smiled.

"Yeah. We keep meeting new friends from other worlds. I wish… Dad was here to see this." Geo smiled as he looked up the sky. "I bet he is and he must be proud." Mega stated.

Geo and friends meet two new friends and put a stop to Richie's plans! But what is Hyde's next move?

To be continued…

Next time: The OOPArts: Part 1 of 3: The 3 Mysterious Items and the Dwarf Girl

A/n: Next time, Geo and the gang will meet up with Sonia and they visit a museum, along the way, they meet Zero's human form, and see the mysterious OOPArts, as well as Geo and Mega acquiring them and meet Ymir! See you next time!


	26. The OOPArts: 1 of 3

A/N: Here is part 1 of the OOPArts scenario!

Chapter 5: The OOPArts: Part 1 of 3: The 3 Mysterious Items and the Dwarf Girl

The next day… at a mysterious place…

Hyde walked in and bowed before a mysterious woman cloaked in shadows, next to her is a blue robed humanoid energy being whose face is masked by a hood mask of some sort.

"I have a report. The strange kid in blue, five half animal girls and strange people once again interfered with our plans. Their names are MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! At this time, I do not know their identities…" Hyde reported.

"New foolish humans perhaps… They dare interfere with our magnificent plan?" The woman growled.

"Yes, Lady Vega. It would appear as such. I must add that I mean no disrespect, but there is something I must say to you. Something of intrest…" Hyde added. "That boy and five girls are able to perform EM Wave Change."

"And are they in possession of Ancient Star Carriers?" The woman indentified as Lady Vega asked. "No, it does not appear that he is. They each have different methods to EM Wave Change." Hyde shook his head.

"Then it is of no concern to us. There is no power on this planet able to surpass that of that ancient civilization. If they should interfere with our plans again… Destroy them!" Lady Vega ordered.

"Yes ma'am! As you command, so shall it be." Hyde bowed. The hooded man then sensed something.

"Lady Vega, He has returned." He stated emotionlessly. Hyde turned to a warp pad and it materlizaed… the boy from Grizzly Peak the other day.

He glared at Hyde, the hooded man and Lady Vega with cold hatred.

"You're back… Solo." Lady Vega greeted. "I know where the 3 OOPArts are!" The boy now identified as Solo reported.

"You found them quickly." Lady Vega acknowledged. "It was a simple task. You'll find the OOPArts in…" Solo told her the location.

"I see…. They are sure to be well protected. I have something that will be of use to you." Lady Vega offered. She turned to the hooded man. "Hollow, give it to him." She ordered.

The hooded energy being man known as Hollow nodded emotionlessly as he warped in front of Solo. Then he made a black orb with a red eye appear in front of Solo.

"This is for you." Lady Vega stated. "What is it?" Solo asked coldly. "It is Kamikakushi, a matter transporter." Hollow explained. "Use it on stealing whatever it is you're stealing."

"I'll pass." Solo spat as he turned his back. "I already told you. I have no intention on helping you. My blood won't allow it along with my hatred of Link Power…" He said coldly.

"What if I told you the Kamikaushi is a relic from the lost civilization?" Lady Vega asked. Solo's eyes widen in shock. "There is a link between you and that civilization, no? What does your blood say about that?" Lady Vega asked evilly.

Solo was silent for 50 seconds then he muttered "Fine…" "Good… Now bring me the Zerker Sword, Ninja Shuirken and Saurian Head, all 3 OOPArts!" Lady Vega ordered.

(With Geo and the gang…)

Geo and his friends were watching the news.

"Today's top story is…" The newsperson brought a picture of MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews. "The mysterious heroes who appeared at Wilshire Hills the other day, has also appeared at Grizzly Peak, putting a end to the Abominable Snowman incident. We take you live at Grizzly Peak. Over to you, Phil." Gina smiled.

"Thanks Gina. We're live at Grizzly Peak, where the mysterious heroes, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews has left quite an impression on folks. Who are they, they still remain a mystery." Phil reported.

"Hey… Are they talking about…" Akiwo gasped. "Yep! They're talking about MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews." Mega grinned.

Geo turned green. "Please… change the channel…" Geo moaned. "Huh? Why?" Yayoi asked cheerfully.

"I bet he has stage fright…" Nanael smirked. "Please… change the channel…" Geo repeated.

"Why? You and Susie and her friends are quite the heroes now." Cattleya smiled. "Plus, me and mom saw how you handle that mean giant. You're almost as good as Reina!" Rana beamed.

"Yeah but… I don't know about this." Geo pressed his fingers nervously. "Come on, let's ask people on what they think of MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" Risty grinned.

"Wh-What!" Geo gasped. "Come on, it'll be fun!" Nanael grabbed Geo's arm and dragged him outside, the rest of the gang followed suit.

Geo and the gang asked people about MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews, and Geo was surprised that they were amazed by their heroics.

Geo and his friends were at the park after that.

"Looks like you, Susie and the others are quite the celebrities." Hifumi smiled. "Yeah but…" Geo stammered.

"You should be proud of the way people talk about you. The fact that we're famous means we're strong, right?" Mega asked. "Yeah but Mega… I don't see things like you do." Geo sweat dropped.

"Geo, if people need your help, you should help them." Cattleya smiled. "And I wonder if people knew that their new hero is such a wuss…" Sakuya smirked.

"Hey…" Geo face faulted. Then they heard a scream. "Somebody!" "What's that?" Rana asked in a slighjly scared tone.

"Sounds like it came from the Big Wave Shop! Ken Suther must be in trouble!" Geo gasped. "Let's go see what's up!" Reina urged. The gang nodded in agreement as they head into Big Wave.

"Ken!" Geo called out as he and the others saw Ken's shop overrun with viruses. "Viruses in the real world?" Tetsuro gasped. "It would seem so…:" Otome stated.

Ken noticed Geo and his friends. "Hey there, Geo! New friends of yours? Duude! I was like, getting my favorite Matter Wave surfboard and bam, these bogus viruses appeared out of nowhere!" Ken panicked.

"The viruses materialized too? That's new…" Geo put his hand on his chin. "Dudes and dudettes! We like, gotta do something about these viruses or else they'll ruin my shop! I'll deal with this! H-yaaaeh!" Ken charged at the huge Mettaur, but it knocked him to the ground. Ken has swirly eyes as he was down for the count.

"And he's done!" Nanael proclaimed. "Come on, kid! Let's pulse in and go buck wild on those viruses!" Mega urged. "You're right, Mega. This is Ken's shop. I don't want it destroyed. Star Force, let's pulse in!" Geo proclaimed. "Roger!" His friends nodded in agreement as they went outside and pulsed in.

MegaMan and the Star Force went back into Ken's shop and got ready to fight the viruses.

"Okay, using explosive attacks is a big no no in the shop. So all we need to do is stick to close range attacks. Long Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and the Long Sword appeared in place of Mega. MegaMan charged at the giant Mettaur and slashed it three times before deleting it.

Akiwo and Hifumi combined their punches to delete another huge Mettaur. Cattleya wasted no time using her sword to cleave the third and final giant Mettaur in two why carefully not breaking anything.

"And another pack of viruses sent packing." Celonius cheered.

MegaMan and the Star Force went to check on Ken.

Ken moaned as he got up and rubbed his head. "You okay?" MegaMan asked. Ken noticed MegaMan and the Star Force and gasped. "We took care of the viruses for you, sir." Tomoe stated.

Ken looked around and saw the viruses gone. "You did, dude and dudeuttes! (A/N: Tetsuro decided to wait outside when MegaMan and the Star Force were busy to avoid danger.) Who are you people?" Ken asked.

"Um… well…" MegaMan smiled nervously. "Dude! You're like, that blue hero from the news along with those five half animal heroines! I never thought that story was true or anything. Thanks for like, saving my store, man!" Ken smiled.

"Don't mentioned it." Reina smiled. "Huh? That reminds me, where did Geo and his friends go? I remember seeing him with adult women and teenage girls and all." Ken asked confusedly.

"They went to get our help." Risty stated. "I see… Hey, the blue dude, MegaMan, right? I could have sworn you look exactly like Geo." Ken looked at MegaMan.

MegaMan sweat nervously. "Um… Uh… Gotta go!" MegaMan ran out the door. "He's nervous when it's around to people. Don't worry about it." Nanael smirked. "Ok, that's cool. Tell him I said thanks." Ken smiled as the Star Force went outside and pulsed out, MegaMan included.

"Talk about a close shave!" Geo sighed. "But you were awesome, Mr. Geo. You totally destroyed those monsters with my mom. Rana smiled. "Yeah, but… I like to avoid attention." Geo muttered.

"Geeooooo!" A familiar voice called out. Geo gasped, he recognized that voice, a voice he hasn't heard in a long time since the battle with Andromeda. It was Sonia Strumm running up to the gang.

"S-Sonia!" Geo gasped. "So that's Sonia? She's even sweet in person than the Air Displays we seen of her." Miyabi smiled.

"Thanks, who are you?" Sonia asked, staring at Reina and her friends' beautiful bodies, but she doesn't mind. Geo's new friends introduced themselves and tell her where they're from.

"I see… So there must be a new danger to Earth then. So what's been going on, Geo?" Sonia asked sweetly. "I can't believe it's really you, Sonia. I mean… It's been awhile since I last saw you. So you decided to see me?" Geo blushed.

Sonia pressed her fingers nervously. "Y-Yeah. It's been so long since we defeated Andromeda." "I heard you went back to singing." Tetsuro asked. "Yup! I thought I wanted to quit singing. But then, I realized I like singing more than anything." Sonia smiled.

"That's good! I think you're awesome when you're singing." Geo smiled. "That's because you have a thing for her?" Nanael smirked. "Shut up Nanael…" Geo whispered angrily to her.

"K-Kid! Put on your Visualizer, quick!" Mega stammered. Geo was confused, but nodded as he puts it on. "What's going on, Mega?" Risty raised an eyebrow.

"If Sonia's here, then you-know-who is here as well." Mega frowned. "Ta-da! You're right about that!" A also familiar voice giggled as Lyra, Sonia's EM partner appeared besides Sonia.

"Who's that? Another UMA?" Tomoe gasped. "No, this is Lyra, she's from Planet FM, Mega's planet's neighbor, Like Geo and Mega, she and I can EM Wave Change into Harp Note." Sonia smiled. "Long time no see, Mega." Lyra smirked.

"Bah! Lyra!" Mega spat. "Mega! That was rude!" Cattleya gasped. "Yes, Mega. Listen to what the lady has to say. I mean, you are an AM-ian and I'm a FM-ian so we should get along. Don't worry, everyone. I'm not evil." Lyra smiled.

"We are NOT friends! I only posed as a FM-ian to avenge my friends and family on Planet AM!" Mega shouted, an angry vein on his head. "It doesn't matter, we're made of EM waves, right?" Lyra giggled.

"Well, me and women don't mix well together." Mega frowned. "Oh yeah! What are you doing today, Geo?" Sonia asked. "Oh yeah. Summer vacation started and we recently went skiing. Now I'm wondering on what to do next." Geo explained.

"Hmm…" Sonia rubbed her chin then snapped her finger. "How about we head to the IFL Tower museum? I heard they're showing some very special exhibits!" Sonia suggested.

"You mean that huge tower in Wilshire Hills? Sure, me and the others would like to go." Geo smiled. "Oh I see where this is going…" Sakuya smirked. "What is it?" Geo raised an eyebrow.

"You want to go on a date with her, do you?" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "W-What!" Geo gasped as he turned beet red.

"I see true love, that's when I and my husband first experience it." Cattleya closed her eyes and smiled. "I-It's not a date! Geez… Let's just go, Sonia…" Geo muttered as he calmly headed to the bus stop with Mega in tow since he doesn't want to be around Lyra, Sonia and the gang giggled at Geo's deniability to admit that he likes Sonia and followed him. Unknown to them, the dwarf girl from Grizzly Peak was watching them as she slowly follows them.

1 hour later, Geo, Sonia and the gang arrived at Wilshire Hills.

Geo and his friends were on the way to IFL Tower. "I see you upgraded to a Star Carrier, Geo. It's all the rage now. But… when you upgrade to a Star Carrier, your BrotherBands are reseted, right? So, we have to reform our BrotherBands again, right?" Sonia asked.

"That's right. You were my first Brother, so I would be happy to reform our BrotherBand." Geo closed his eyes and smiled.

Just then, Geo bumped into somebody by mistake. Both he hand the person ended up falling down with the person on top of him.  
"Geo?" Risty blinked. "Gah! Get off!" Geo grunted. "S-sorry," the person stammered as she quickly staggered up and helped Geo. Looking up, Geo could see the person's full form. It was the same girl who was stalking him, not that he knew.  
"Don't worry about it," Geo said. "I wasn't paying much attention either."  
The girl continued to stare at him with her head slightly tilted. She took a few steps toward Geo and, without warning, grabbed him in a tight embrace.  
"Mmph!" Geo exclaimed as his face got crushed into her chest.  
"Hah?" Sonia gawked. The others looked on in surprise as well.  
"My name is Kotonoha Katsura," the girl said with a smiled as she ruffled Geo's hair. "I wanted to meet you and your friends in person, Geo. At least once." She released Geo to let him breath again. She peeked from the corner of her eye, turned to look directly at Mega and Lyra and waved her fingers at them, much to their shock. With a cute smile, she turned around and ran off.

"Geo, what was that all about?" Sonia asked as she helped him up. "I don't know. But there's something about her that seems off about her…" Geo stated.

"Plus she can see us too!" Lyra exclaimed. "Huh? Then, could she have a Mark of Heroes?" Akiwo blinked. "No… I don't sense the EM energies of the AM Sages, but it's a different

"Oh yeah. Sonia, what made you decide to sing again?" Geo asked. "Well, after I hung up my microphone, I was thinking on what to do with my life, then I learned about kids who lost their parents. I wanted to sing for those kids to help them erase that pain, cause both you and I know how losing someone you loved is. When I saw you as MegaMan on the news, your heroics gave me the courage to sing to help those kids. I want to sing to help raise money for kids who lost their parents. Thank you, Geo." Sonia smiled. "Any time, Sonia." Geo smiled.

The gang entered the IFL Tower at the top floor at the Museum. A familiar face noticed them and smiled. "Hey hey! It's the kid from Echo Ridge with the Mew Lights the other day!" He smiled as he walked up to them.

"Who are you?" Rana asked as he hid behind his mom. "Ah, I see there is more of you from last time. I'm the former producer of Ghost Crisis." The man said sadly. "Oh yeah! I remember you! So you lost your job?" Geo asked.

"Yes… It's been tough, but I managed to get this sweet job as a curator for the museum. Right now, we're producing exhibits from the Lost Civilization." He smiled. "And you can see the museum free of charge today!"

"Sugoi!" Yayoi beamed. "What a lucky break." Nanael grinned.

Geo and the gang were near a exhibit of a continent.

"Hey Geo, check this out. It said the Lost Continent of Mu. It is said to be a very advanced civilization with science and technology said to outclass ours. The people were also called the Mu. But a really long time ago, it vanished off the face of the Earth. There are some debates that Mu did not exist. No one knows for sure." Sonia read the info display. "Wow… If this Mu continent exist in our world, then I don't know what to say." Reina blinked.

Next, Geo and the gang were near some artifacts of 3 tribes.

"Let's see…" Tomoe read the display. "The Precursor of Ruin. It is said, that 3 tribes, Zerker, Ninja and Saurian fought each other because of their weaken links. They used to be a part of the Mu continent, but then, as their links weakened, it lead to disputes and wars which ultimately caused the destruction of all 3 tribes."

"Wow…" Hifumi gasped. "I sure hope it doesn't happen in our world…" Nanael gulped. "Hey kid. I feel 3 odd EM Waves coming from that room other there." Mega stated. "Well let's go check it out then." Tetsuro stated.

The gang saw a huge sword, a shuriken and the head of a T-Rex on three displays. "Wow… What are those?" Yayoi gasped.

"Let's see… Zerker Sword, Ninja Shuriken and Saurian Fossil. They are the 3 OOPArts of the 3 tribes, Zerker, Ninja and Saurian. OOPArts are items that don't belong in a place that doesn't have it to begin with. For example, a car in fossil state may seem weird since cars were not yet invented. That is why it's called a OOPArt." Geo explained.

"You sure know your history." Cattelya smiled. "Thanks. I owe it to dad taking me to art musuens and historical sites when I was little." Geo laughed.

"Hey kid! I feel odd but powerful EM Waves coming from those OOPArts. Let's see we take a closer look and 'borrow' them?" Mega urged, a twinkle in his eyes. "Oh no, Mega! We're not doing such a thing! Plus we could get in serious trouble for that!" Geo protested.

"Yeah, Mega. Don't you listen to what Geo say?" Lyra frowned. Suddenly, they heard some noises and then, black holes sucking the exhbits in!

"Wh-What the heck!" Risty gawked. "Geo… Someone is stealing the exhibits!" Sonia gasped. Then viruses appeared all over the place. Geo put on his Visualizer. He noticed a odd black machine on the Wave Road. Geo activated the Neo Mew Mew SOS Signal.

"Whoever is stealing those artifacts, they won't get away with it! Star Force, Let's pulse in and find the source of those black holes!" Geo proclaimed. "Okay!" The gang nodded.

"EM Wave Change! Sonia Strumm, On the Air!" Sonia shouted as she and Lyra merged into Harp Note. The rest of the Star Force pulsed in.

When they do, Tomoe noticed someone trying to destroy the odd machine. "Hey… Is that… Ymir?" She gasped. "Another friend of yours?" MegaMan asked.

"Yep. She's may look like a human girl, but she's a dwarf. What's she trying to do with that machine?" Nanael asked confusedly. "I'll go help her! Star Force, you'll take care of the viruses!" MegaMan issued.

"Leave it to me and Lyra!" Harp Note nodded as she used her guitar to blast away some viruses. Sakuya used her machine gun to blast away another army of viruses. Reina and Risty combined their attacks to give some big viruses some big damage.

Ymir, the dawtf girl was doing her best to destroy this odd machine, but was overwhelm by its dark power.

"Hey! Are you Ymir!" MegaMan called out as he rushed to her aid. "Yeah…" Ymir nodded. "You're the guy who is friends with Reina and the others, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yep! We're friends with her!" Mega stated. "Well don't just stand there! Help me destroy this thing!" Ymir shouted. "Wow… She has almost the same attitude as Prez…" MegaMan sweat dropped. "Geo!" Susie and her friends rushed up to MegaMan and Ymir.

"Glad you can make it!" MegaMan grinned. "So more of your friends?" Ymir blinked. Suddenly, black holes started to appear around the 3 OOPArts. "Leave that machine to us, you'll save the exhbits!" Susie stated.. MegaMan nodded as he turned to see the OOPArts being sucked down.

"Kid! The only way we can save those OOPArts is if we take them into our bodies!" Mega suggested. "What! But…" MegaMan stammered. "You have any better ideas?" Mega asked. "…Okay. I just hope the curator forgives us for this."

MegaMan rushed towards the OOPArts and Mega ate the Zerker Sword first, then the Ninja Shuriken second and finally, the Saurian Head last. Harp Note got a good look and gasped as three different auras appeared around MegaMan.

"Was I just… seeing things?" Harp Note gasped. "Alright, On my count, we'll attack the machine! Ready? Now!" Susie shouted as she and Ymir destroyed the machine. The black holes spit out the artifacts.

(A few minutes later…)

"…And that's the story." Geo sighed as he told his friends why Mega stored the 3 OOPArts in his body. "Bummer… And you can't get them out." Celonous frowned.

"Ymir, it's so good to see you again." Reina smiled. "I been searching all over for you, Reina. In this strange world." Ymir smiled. Ymir now wore a pink shirt with a blue jacket, red shorts and black shoes.

"Yeah, I bet we can find more of our friends in this world." Risty grinned. "But what about our enemies?" Cattleya said seriously, Rana hugged his mom tighter.

"Ymir, do you want to stay with us till you find a way home?" Geo offered. Ymir closed her eyes for 40 seconds then opened them with a smile. "Sure. You have more knowledge on this world than we do. So okay." She agreed.

"Alright! A new friend!" Akiwo cheered. The gang were outside IFL Tower.

"I have an idea." Linda smiled. "Why don't we meet up at Luna's house for a reunion party kinda? I bet Bud and Zack would be happy to see you again, Sonia." "Good idea! But first…" Sonia turned to Geo with a smile.

"Let us reform our BrotherBands. Cause we're always Brothers, and we always helped each other out." "True." Geo smiled as he and Sonia reformed their BrotherBands.

"Well, I'm beat. Let's head on home and worry about the OOPArts later." Mega yawned. Everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways for now. But unknown to them, Solo was watching them from atop of IFL Tower.

"…Hmph." Solo frowned as he leaps down and vanished.

What is Solo's next move? And who is Kotonoha and how can she see Mega and Lyra?

To be continued…

Next Time: The OOPArts: Part 2 of 3: The Boy Who Despises Friendship

A/n: Again, was in a rush today. But I hopefully will follow some of the game script. So please forgive me on this chapter. Anyway, next chapter is the appearance of Rouge! So see you next time!


	27. The OOPArts: 2 of 3

A/N: Here it is folks, the first epic showdown between MegaMan and Rouge!

Chapter 6: The OOPArts: Part 2 of 3: The Boy Who Despises Friendship

That night….

**"Give…Us…Your…Body…!" **

Geo moaned as he twisted and turned in his sleep. He slowly got up and yawned. "Oh man… what a odd dream…" He muttered. He then heard moaning. Geo looked for his Visualizer and puts it on. He gasped as he saw Mega moaning and 3 auras appearing around him.

"Mega!" Geo gasped. Mega moaned even some more when the auras disappeared.

"You alright?" Geo asked in concern, careful on not waking up his guests. Mega panted. "I-I'm ok." He wheezed. "What happened to you?" Geo asked.

"I thought I heard some voices. And then my body started to feel hot." Mega explained.

"Voices! I heard them too!" Geo gasped. "What in the world was it?" Mega wondered. Geo then noticed Ymir in her pink pajamas glaring at him.

"Go back to sleep, Geo." She muttered as she went back to sleep. Geo and Mega laughed nervously then sighed.

Meanwhile…

"Lady Vega…" Hyde bowed. "What is it, Hyde?" Lady Vega asked. "There is something that concerns me." Hyde frowned.

"Are you talking about the OOPArts? Don't worry, Solo will return to us with them. He is quite powerful." Lady Vega said. "Well, that's the problem. Solo is working with us, but he has not join our cause. And, as you said, he is powerful. Also, there are rumors of someone almost as powerful as him. Other than that, why does he listen to you?" Hyde questioned.

"I see you are still not aware of something. Namely, Solo's goal." Lady Vega stated evilly. "His goal?" Hyde raised an eyebrow.

"It is a happy chance that my goal and his goal are the same." Lady Vega said evilly. "But if he attempts to restore the…" Hyde began but Lady Vega interrupted.

"Yes, he dreams of one day do that. He is actually quite obsessed with it. And his obsession repels others, to the point where he can't even think of not working alone." Lady Vega said proudly and evilly.

"…I still don't trust him." Hyde frowned. "Silence! He will do as we say till he has accomplish his goal! Solo… Bring me all 3 OOPArts to me!" Lady Vega shouted.

The next day…

Geo and the gang were watching T.V. "In today's top story. The mysterious blue hero, MegaMan came to the rescue once again. This time, at an Echo Ridge card shop, and at the Wilshire Hills Museum. We now go to one of the people MegaMan saved." The newsperson stated as she should a video of a reporter interviewing Ken Suther.

"That blue dude and his friends were like, the greatest heroes ever!" Ken smiled. Geo turned green.

"Hmm… You're turning green at the words mentioned of being a hero, eh?" Ymir smirked. "He has stage fright." Nanael giggled. "Heh. No use hiding it, kid. You're getting used to being called a hero. I can tell by your face." Mega smirked.

"Well… It's not a bad thing to be called a hero. Anyway, I called everyone to meet at Echo Ridge Park so we can have a reunion." Geo smiled.

"With your little girlfriend, no doubt." Sakuya smirked. "She's not my girlfriend!" Geo shouted, embarrassed.

Geo and the gang met up with the Neo Mew Mews at the park.

"Mom, they're not here yet." Rana said. "It takes time, Rana." Cattleya smiled. "I have no idea, dude!" Ken gasped. Geo and the gang turned to see the same kid from Grizzly Peak interrogating Ken.

"I heard it on the news. So blue kid and other people who wore strange clothing came to your rescue… Who is the blue hero?" He demanded. "Like I said, I don't know dude." Ken answered.

"Tell me how I can find them, the blue hero named MegaMan and five half animal girls called the Neo Mew Mews…" The boy demanded again. "Beats me. I think they'll only come when people are in trouble." Ken shrugged.

"Is that so? If someone is in trouble, he shows up?" The boy raised an eyebrow as he left.

"It's that rude kid from Grizzly Peak!" Hifumi gasped. "But why was he interrogating Ken?" Tetsuro stammered. "And why is he so interested in finding MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews?" Susie wondered. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Reina frowned.

A few minutes later.

"Hey guys!" Sonia waved cheerfully as she ran up to the gang. "Soonnnniiaaa! I missed you so much!" Bud cheered. "Yeah, you were always on our minds when you stopped singing!" Zack beamed. "I see you have a reputation for being so famous, Sonia." Ymir smiled.

"That's a bit much, isn't it?" Sonia closed her eyes and smiled nervously. "We're always your fans, Sonia!" Bud wooted. Luna was giving Bud and Zack the evil eye.

'Uh oh… Luna is giving them the evil eye…' Miyabi sighed. "It's been awhile since we last saw you. I guess you've been busy getting your singing career back on track." Luna smiled.

"Yeah… But I think it's also good to get out every now and then. I need to get out and meet people sometimes. And inhaling the fresh air outdoors helps me think of lyrics. Yesterday, I went to Wilshire Hills with Geo." Sonia smiled.

"!" Geo gulped as Luna gave Geo the evil eye. Suddenly, they heard some noise. "What on earth?" Tomoe gasped. Then they heard some people's screams as they saw people being sucked down into familiar black holes.

"It's the black holes from the Museum! What are they doing here!" Linda gasped. "What the heck are they?" Luna gasped. "The Zackpedia has no info on them. Are they more UMAs?" Zack stammered. "We probarly shouldn't stick around here." Bud gulped.

"It's alright! We have some people to protect us!" Luna motined to Geo and the gang. "You're right. I seen some machines make those holes. Mega, let's look around for them." Geo stated.

"No need, kid. Look!" Mega pointed to 3 black machines making the holes. "Alright! Let's pulse in and get them!" Geo proclaimed.

The Star Force pulsed in. "Alright, let's split up and… Gah!"" MegaMan kneeled on the ground.

**"OUR….Tribes… will… be reborn! We… should have… never been… destroyed!" **Three voices ranged in MegaMan's head as three auras appeared around him.

"Geo!" Susie gasped. 'What the? What are those strange evil auras I feel!' Tomoe gasped. Then the auras disappeared.

"You okay, Geo?" Reina asked MegaMan as she helped him up. "Yeah… But my body feels hot all of a sudden… what's going on here?" MegaMan wheezed.

"I think I know…" Mega said seriously. "It probarly those 3 OOPArts. They're going nuts in my stomach. It feels like I'm gonna explode." Mega wheezed. "We'll talk about this later. Let's take of the machines…." Otome stated emotionlessly. The Star Force nodded in agreement.

It took them 3 minutes to destroy the machines, when they did that, Echo Ridge was back to normal.

"Problem solved!" Risty grinned as she puts her hands behind her head. "Yeah… But don't you find it strange?" Rhonda asked seriously. The Star Force looked at her.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. What are those black holes?" Mega agreed. "Beats me." MegaMan shrugged.

"Found you!" A cold voice shouted. "H-Huh?" Yayoi gasped as a rumbling occurred "W-What in the world! The air feels changed." Mega gasped as the Star Force looked up and saw a black hole in the sky.

"Take this!" The voice shouted as a bright blue hit them, they dodged it. When the dust cleared, the Star Force gasped as they saw the same kid from Grizzly Peak glaring at them with cold hatred.

"A person?" Ymir gasped. "So it's true. When people are in trouble, all of you do show up. I can't understand why you want to help others…" The boy said bitterly.

"His power… it's unlike anything I have ever seen…" Tomoe grunted. The boy glared at them. "The way he's looking at us is giving me the creeps." Nanael shivered.

"You will hand over the OOPArts to me now." The boy said coldly. "H-How did you know MegaMan has the OOPArts!" Nikki gasped as she got into a battle stance. "That's because I was trying to steal them. Then you freakshows came along and snatched them." The boy glared.

"So you were behind the attempted robbery at the Museum!" Ymir growled. "Finally catching on, eh? I can't believe idiots like you were able to hold their own against someone like Hyde." The boy spat.

"So you and Hyde are behind this somehow!" Sakuya growled. "Is he a friend of yours?" Mega questioned.

"Friend?" The boy growled. "You better watch that mouth of yours. I don't need friends, and I don't need your presumations!"

"His eyes…" MegaMan panted. "They're like draining the warmth from everything." MegaMan wheezed.

"You will never be able to use the OOPArts. At best, it will destroy you. Hand it over now!" The boy demanded. "Nope. No can do. You see, I ate them and boy they were delicious!" Mega chuckled.

"Not helping, Mega…" Carrie whispered. "You think that would stop me? If you ate them… Then I have to take them from your corpses!" The boy yelled as he got out a Ancient Star Carrier.

"A Ancient Star Carrier!" Miyabi gasped. "Yeah, Hyde has one too." Mega agreed. "You should know I don't need EM bodies or special marks from aliens to help me transformed. I don't need anybody's help in a fight. Just the thought alone makes me sick…" The boy growled.

"It's not in my blood!" The boy shouted as he made a strange symbol appear in mid air. "It's the same symbol at the Museum!" MegaMan gasped. The boy yelled as three more symbols appeared around him.

"Prepare yourself." The boy said coldly. "Mom… I'm scared!" Rana whimpered as Cattleya hugged her son.

The symbols begin to spin around him. "EM Wave Change! Solo, On The Air!" The boy now known as Solo yelled as a dark aura appeared around him.

When it cleared, MegaMan and the Star Force gasped as Solo now wore a black suit with the symbol on his chest, dark red gauntlets and boots, his head is dark with lens, his hair is straighten out, and finally his left arm glowed with dark energy.

"He…He can Wave Change by himself!" Susie gasped in shock. "I'm not like you and your blue friend. I can EM Wave Change through sheer will. This is the power I was born with!" Solo shouted.

"What the!" Risty gasped. "MegaMan!" Luna gasped as she, Bud, Zack, and Sonia ran up to them. "Stay back everyone! It's too dangerous!" Rhonda shouted.

"But we want to see you take down that creep!" Luna protested. "Just remember, we're always with you!" Sonia cheered. MegaMan gasped then smiled as he turned to face Solo.

"These are your friends?" Solo muttered. "What of it?" Reina frowned as she gripped her sword. "How pathetic…" "What did you just say, you punk!" Sakuya growled as she got her gun ready.

"It makes my blood boil. I was told rid yourself of friendships." Solo said coldly as he made another Kamikaushi appear. "More of them!" Nikki gulped. "Go." Solo said coldly as he made a black hole appeared around Luna and the others. They are being sucked down.

"Nooo!" MegaMan screamed. "Leave them alone!" Ymir demanded. "Why should I listen to the likes of you freaks?" Solo muttered coldly.

MegaMan glared at Solo angrily. "We'll make you listen!" MegaMan shouted. "…Whatever. I will make your friends disappeared for you." Solo stated coldly as Luna and the gang were almost sucked down completely.

MegaMan growled as he slowly stands up, the auras appeared around him again. "What!" Solo mutted. "Did your concerns for your friends awaken the OOPArts? That tears it… All of you are people I can stand! Remember the name, Rouge!" Solo now known as Rouge shouted as he got ready for battle.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Rouge (Round 1) **

"Bring them back now, you brat!" Risty yelled as she charged at Rouge, Rouge warped. "W-Where did he-" Rouge appeared behind her and punched her in the back, knocking her out. "Risty!" Reina gasped as tried to slash Rouge. "You're weak…" Rouge said coldly as he kicked her into a wall. "Noooo! Reina!" Nanael shouted, then glared at Rouge angrily. "You asked for it, bud!" Nanael used a holy arrow at him, but he deflected it. Cattleya charged at Rouge with Rhonda also helping her, but Rouge emitted a blast that knocked them out for now. "Mommy!" Rana gasped. "Rhonda!" Susie gasped. "Blazing Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card. "Why you little!" Sakuya fired her gun at Rouge, but he was too fast to hit and punched her into the ground. "Sakuya!" Akiwo and Hifumi charged at Rouge, but he blasted them away into the ground. "Is that all you got…?" Rouge muttered, then he got hit in the back by MegaMan and Susie. "You're gonna pay for what you did!" Susie growled. "Very well then…" Rouge muttered as he and the two heroes were locked in a battle for 2 minutes, it was a stalemate, but barely.

MegaMan and Susie panted. "Hmph… You may have hurt me. But that was just a sample. Now… You will witness my true power!" Rouge yelled. "Enough!" A voice shouted.

"That voice… Vega?" Rouge gasped. "W-Who's there?" Yayoi gasped as she hugged Tetsuro. "That will be enough for today, Solo. Come back to base. I promised you will you deal with MegaMan and his friends again soon enough…" Vega's voice commanded.

"Grr…." Rouge glared at MegaMan. "Consider yourselves lucky, my name is Solo and I will be the one who will destroy all of you!" Rouge yelled as he and the Kamikaushi disappeared.

"Come back here!" Tomoe gritted her teeth. "Geo! Our friends!" Susie gasped. MegaMan nodded but gasped as he saw the black hole beginning to close. MegaMan rushed to the hole and put his hand into it.

"Come on, hurry!" Nikki panicked. "Almost… there…!" MegaMan grunted as he pulled out Luna, she was asleep. "Hurry!" Linda gasped. But it was too late! The hole closed.

"No…" Finny gasped. "How could this happened?" Carrie punched her fist on the ground. "E-E-Everyone…" MegaMan said weakly as he fell to the ground, and slipped into unconsciousness.

"Geo!" His friends those who are fine and recovering gasped as they rushed to MegaMan's aid as well as Luna's.

Who is Rouge? And why does he hate friendship so much? Will MegaMan find his friends? And what about the OOPArts?

To be continued…

Next time: The OOPArts: Part 3 of 3: Controling the Power of the Tribes

A/N: Sorry about that, but I think this is my best chapter ever. Also, I turned 23 two days ago! Anyway, next chapter will be the power of OOPArts and return of Queen Ophicua, after that, it's the battle with Melona, Airi and Menace! See you next time!


	28. The OOPArts: 3 of 3

A/n: Here is Chapter 7! Also, I finally decided a four way crossover in the next Saga. Cross Edge, Love Hina, Slayers and Girls Bravo! Tell me what you think about it at the end, so let's roll!

Chapter 7: The OOPArts: Part 3 of 3 Controlling the Power of the Tribes.

"I found the OOPArts." Solo frowned as he reported to Lady Vega. "That kid in blue has them." Hyde snickered.

"What's so funny?" Solo glared at Hyde. "I meant no disrespect. I just find it amusing. It's hard to believe that he and those five half animal girls gave even the mighty Solo a hard time. You used your power, didn't you? I saw you Wave Change into Rogue." Hyde smirked. Solo just growled.

"There's no need to be frustrated, Solo. MegaMan may have all 3 OOPArts, but he does not possess the power to control them. The OOPArts are dangerous weapons especially in the hands of the weak. They will destroy him eventually. Just as they destroyed the Zerker, Ninja and Saurian Tribes." Solo glared at Lady Vega while Hollow remained silent.

"Lady Vega if I may…" Hyde began. "I do not think we should allow the boy in blue, five half animal friends and their odd friends do as they please. Please allow me to handle them." Hyde offered.

Solo growled even more. "How dare you interfere with my plans! I will destroy MegaMan and his friends, me and me alone!" Solo shouted angrily. "Lady Vega, what do you wish? I have a plan which I believe will work." Hyde snickered evilly.

"Hmm…" Lady Vega said in thought. "If you are confident in your plan, then do as you please." Lady Vega acknowledged. "Thank you my lady!" Hyde laughed as he vanished. Solo growled at Lady Vega as he rushed towards her, but Hollow warped in front of him.

"You should think twice before approaching Lady Vega." Hollow warned. "Solo, calm yourself. We will do nothing to interfere. You are free to work alone as you wish. However, it will be wise if you accompany Hyde. It will help you understand who we are." Lady Vega said coolly. Solo just "Hmph!"

(Back with Geo and his friends…)

Geo was resting in his bed, Mega beside him. The rest of the gang were in thought on what happened today.

"That boy, Solo… He can Wave Change without a EM partner…" Linda said seriously. "Yeah, and his power… it's both powerful and full of sadness." Tomoe added.

"Hmph!" Risty huffed. "He got a lot of nerve separating Geo from his friends. Next time we see him, he's going down!" "Yeah! He's gonna pay for what he did!" Nanael nodded in agreement.

"Also… we need to talk about the OOPArts…" Otome stated. "Y-Yeah. After Mega ate them, Geo's been acting funny. We saw three scary auras in him." Tetsuro stated.

"Remember what the info at the Museum said? The three Tribes were destroyed due to conflict and their weak links. I have a hunch that some of that war and conflict is still in those OOPArts…" Rhonda said seriously.

"You serious?" Reina gasped. "Mega… Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, so far. But I'm really worried about Geo. When that hole closed after pulling Prez out, he must be really devastated and was out cold due to it." Mega said sadly.

"I know that feeling…" Cattleya said in sadness. "My husband, Owen disappeared back in our world. I was really upset about it, but decided to find him with Rana coming along."

"Oh wow…" Hifumi looked down in sadness. "E-Everyone…" Geo talked in his sleep.

"He's speaking in his sleep." Ymir said silently. Suddenly, Geo began to scream and thrash and screaming everyone.

"Geo!" Susie gasped as she, Yayoi and Reina rushed to his side. Geo managed to calm down and got up. "Where am I…?" Geo muttered.

"We carried you back home after you were ." Sakuya stated. Geo blinked then he looked down "It's my fault… It's my fault that Sonia, Bud and Zack are…" Tears began to form in Geo's eyes.

"I couldn't save them… I'm no hero…" Geo said sadly. "Hey kid!" Mega shouted. "What is it, Mega…?" Geo asked sadly.

"What's our plan? Do we rule out that our friends are dead or go after Solo aka Rogue for where they are?" Mega asked. Geo was silent. "Geo?" Linda asked in concern.

Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged. Geo checked it sadly. "…Browse." The Phone Display of Luna appeared and boy, does Luna look angry!

"You're late! What are all of you doing! You're supposed to come over to my place! Do you fell asleep? We're supposed to meet at my place to discuss what to do!" Luna shouted. "…" Geo was silent.

"Get a hold of yourself! Everyone's disappeared! This is an emergency! We have to do something! Just get over as soon as you can!" Luna hang up. Geo was silent as he looked down.

"Geo…?" Nikki asked in concern. "Come on, let's go and see Prez, otherwise, she'll nag for 10 days straight!" Mega shouted.

"Really?" Nanael gasped. "It's called a expression, moron…" Akiwo face faulted. "Incomprehensible…" Otome said emotionlessly. Nanael opened her mouth to say something, but closed it cause she decided against it.

Geo and the gang head to Luna's house, but then they saw a maintenance man looking stumped over a dog house.

"What seems to be the trouble mister?" Yayoi asked cheerfully. "Huh? Well, I'm trying to fix this dog house. This isn't your normal dog house, it's an advanced security system. If an intruder tries to break into the house, the alarm goes off. Legend has it that the hero of the Net Society era, Lan Xavier Hikari used to have this same dog house at his home." Geo was silent.

"Wow, he must be really famous." Tomoe smiled. "You bet he is! He has this unstoppable NetNavi who saved the world 7 times back in the days of Net Society with the help of people from other worlds. I was called to fix it, but I can't figure heads or tails over on how to fix it! My wedding anniversary is today and my wife will be really sad and upset if I'm late. …I know! I will ask the blue hero, MegaMan to help me! He's always there for you when there is trouble!" The repair man beamed.

"Kid… We should help him." Mega urged. Geo was in thought about it then he reluctantly nodded. Geo silently left to pulse in as MegaMan.

"Mommy, is Geo okay?" Rana asked worriedly. "…I don't know. We should follow him." Cattleya sighed. The rest of the gang nodded in agreement as they followed Geo and pulsed in as the Star Force.

The Star Force went into the ES of the dog house. They saw a Mr. Hertz in worry.

"Excuse us?" Susie asked him. "Hmm?" The Mr. Hertz gasped. "No way! It's MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! I never thought I meet heroes like you here!" The Mr. Hertz said excitedly.

"…Yeah, anyway… Something appears to be wrong with the dog house…" MegaMan stated. "I-I'm sorry. That's my fault… Recently I haven't been feeling well lately. I just don't have any energy." Mr. Hertz stated sadly.

"Not feeling well, eh?" Carrie guessed. "I have something to ask all of you. Could you give me a D Energy?" The Mr. Hertz requested. "D Energy? What's that?" Ymir asked. "It's the most powerful restoring Subchip on Earth. It restores energy to any program…" MegaMan explained.

"Say, MegaMan, you have one on you, do you?" Nikki asked. "Yeah…" MegaMan got out the D Energy. "Oh thank you so much, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" the Mr. Hertz beamed as MegaMan gave him the D Energy. The Mr. Hertz used it.

"Well?" Nanael asked. "I don't feel any different." The Mr. Hertz sighed. "But it's a real working D Energy." MegaMan gasped.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Mr. Hertz asked. MegaMan looked down in sadness. "I'm sorry… I know you were happy to meet me and the Neo Mew Mews… But I guess I'm not a good hero…" MegaMan sighed.

"Don't say things like that, MegaMan! You helped him and that's all that matters!" Risty told him. "I think the D Energy needs time to work." Linda told MegaMan.

MegaMan was silent. "Don't worry, I'll manage somehow!" The Mr. Hertz smiled. MegaMan was silent as he and the Star Force pulsed out.

Geo silently walked up to the repair man with his friends watching. "…MegaMan came… But he didn't fix the problem…" Geo sighed.

"What? But you're wrong about that. If MegaMan really did show up here… Then he would have fixed my problem." The repairman told him. "You shouldn't expect so much of MegaMan. He'll let you down if you do…" Geo sighed as he walked back to his friends leaving the repairman confused.

They arrived at Luna's place in about 2 minutes. Luna was angry that the gang were late.

"You're late! Late! Late! Late! Laaaaate!" Luna screamed. "Sorry Luna." Susie apologized.

"I can't wait around for you guys to take your sweet time showing up!" Luna growled. 'Wow… Mega wasn't kidding. She is bossy…' Ymir sweat dropped.

"W-We weren't taking our sweet time…" Geo stammered. "Forget it! Just listen!" Luna shouted.

"I just checked my Brother Screen on my Star Carrier. No one's broken their BrotherBands yet!" Luna stated. "Then they're still alive!" Tomoe smiled. "But since no one's come back, they could be hurt or something." Luna explained. Geo was surpised.

"So we're going to find them?" Rana asked. Geo was silent. "Geo? What's with you? Wait, don't tell me! You and the others are gonna go look for them without me!" Luna gasped. "It's not that… But Geo has lost his fighting spirit…" Linda looked down.

"No! That's not it! You guys don't want me to get hurt. I know how you feel. But two heads are better than one as they say!" Geo was silent even more.

"Then it's settled! Let's go find them together!" Luna proclaimed. "H-Huh!" Geo stammered. "And where do we find them?" Reina raised an eyebrow "Um…" Luna sweat dropped.

"You don't know? Then what good is that?" Nanael face faulted. "How should I know! That's why I need your help!" Luna shouted.

"I don't know what help I'll be…" Geo looked down. "Are you forgetting someone? We have MegaMan and the Star Force! With them on our side, we have nothing to worry about!" Luna beamed.

"…MegaMan isn't a hero…" Geo said sadly. "What are you saying? Is something wrong?" Luna asked in concern. "…You better off asking Susie and the others for help… I failed to save them…" Geo said as tears began to form in his eyes. "What?" Miyabi gasped.

"I'm… not the hero you all think I am. I just can't do it…" Luna stomped.

"I'm disappointed in you Geo! Not because you didn't save them, but you're refusing to help them! And say you can't do anything… How could you give up so easily!" Luna demanded. "Prez…" Geo asked quietly.

"Aughhhhhh!" Sakuya grabbed Geo by the collar. "Listen you! Your friends need you! The Star Force needs a powerful leader and hero to save them! And you're throwing in the towel?" She shouted at Geo's face. "Sakuya!" Tetsuro gasped.

Sakuya sighed and let go of Geo. Geo was silent as he looked down for 40 seconds then he ran off. "Geo!" Luna and Susie gasped. "I remember my boyfriend told me when we're feeling down, we need time to help us the courage to recover. Geo needs time to think about it." Linda stated. "I hope Geo's okay…" Yayoi said sadly. Usually, she's her cheerfully self, but now after seeing Geo so sad, she's sad herself.

Geo silently entered his house. Mrs. Stelar noticed him and smiled.

Welcome home Geo! …? Why so down in the dumps?" She asked. "I…don't know…" Geo sighed. "You're worried about something, aren't you? You know you can always talk to me about it." Mrs. Stelar offered. "O-Ok…" Geo nodded meekly as he headed into his room. 'Oh man… It's just like that one time…' Mega thought sadly as he remembered his painful past of his homeworld, Planet AM destroyed by Andromeda, his friends and family killed by the FM-ians…

Later that night…

**"Give…Us… Your…Body!"**

"Aahh!" Geo gasped as he woke up and panted heavily. "Geo…? You okay?" Reina yawned as she got up, Ymir got up as well. Reina was wearing a red knighting gown and black panties. (A/n: This is still a K fic, darn it!)

"Y-Yeah… Mega! Mega, are you alright!" Geo gasped as he puts on his Visualizer, Mega was groaning and moaning.

"Mega? You alright?" Ymir asked as she raised an eyebrow. "C-Crikey! Settle down there!" Mega growled. "Maybe we should take him to those pet hospitals?" Reina blinked. "What!" Mega growled even some more.

"You think I'm some pet! But I'm really sick of those things." Mega sighed. "You meaned the OOPArts you swallowed?" Ymir asked. "Yeah… They're really taking their tolls, it's going buck wild inside my stomach. They keep saying Give us your body this, Tribes blah blah blah that! I don't know what's going on!" Mega shouted. "I think I had a dream about that… What does it mean?" Geo wondered.

That morning…

Hifumi, Akiwo, Risty and Nanael were looking very tired. "Man… I'm so tired…" Nanael sighed. "Yeah, Mega was keeping us up all night due to his yelling…" Akiwo tiredly nodded.

"Mega? You sure you're okay?" Geo asked in concern. "I told you already! I'm fine!" Mega shouted. "Okkaaay… I'm just worried." Geo face faulted. "Just stop pestering me already!" Mega growled. "So, what's the plan?" Mega asked.

"Yes. Are you gonna forget what Luna said?" Cattleya questioned. Geo was silent till his Star Carrier ranged. "Probably her right now." Miyabi stated. "…Browse." Geo made the Phone Display appear.

"…Good… Morning." Luna said meekly. "Uuhh…" Geo stammered. "You started to say something yesterday. Care to tell me what it is?" Luna asked.

Geo was silent. "I'll take your silence as a no. If you're going to be like that, I'll just come over there and find out." Luna stated. "What!" Geo gasped.

"You'd better not leave your house! That's an order. Got it? You don't want to find out when someone disobey an order, do you understand?" Luna warned as she hung up.

"…" Geo was silent. "Geez, I don't wanna find out if we disobeyed her…" Nanael gulped. "Geo? May I come in?" Mrs. Stelar asked. "…Sure mom…" Geo sighed as Mrs. Stelar came in.

"Hello Mrs. Stelar…" Yayoi smiled slightly. "Hello Yayoi. Geo, something bothering you?" Mrs. Stelar asked him.

"Talking about it will make you feel better, right?" She smiled. "…Everyone expects too much of me. And when they do that, I let them down…" Geo sighed.

Mrs. Stelar was silent. "And I'm really scared of letting everyone down." Geo stated. "I see…" Mrs. Stelar then thought of something and laughed.

"What is it, Mrs. Stelar?" Tetsuro asked. "That's a pretty adult thing to be worried about. Geo's becoming a man and I hadn't even noticed." Geo was surprised.

"It reminds me of something your father once said." "Dad?" Geo blinked.

"Yes… People have high expectations for astronauts. There are the expectations of all the staff and crew involved, and all the hopes and dreams of everyone else. He had to carry the weight of all those people. And so I would ask him… Aren't you afraid of failing? I mean, I would be scared of letting all those people down." Mrs. Stelar smiled. Geo was silent.

"And what did he said, Mrs. Stelar?" Ymir asked, she began to sniffled. All this talk reminded her of her beloved father and how she wanted to make him proud by proving to her world that Dwarf weapons are one of the best.

"Well, he said Whether I succeed or fail, doesn't matter; it's whether I have the courage to try." Mrs. Stelar answered. "Courage?" Geo asked.

"That's right. Courage to give everything your best shot. Your dad said Even if I should fail… My courage might inspire someone else to try. And even if that person fails, their courage will inspire the next one. Courage is what connects them all. And the bonds those people form give them strength. Your great great grand father, Lan Hikari said that a long time ago. That what inspired your father to find courage." Mrs. Stelar stated.

'Having the courage to try…?' Geo thought about it. "I hope that made you feel better." Mrs. Stelar smiled as she head back into the kitchen.

Meanwhile…

Luna walked out of her house. She looked at the sky.

"Geo… You better be at home. I'll never forgive you if you're not!" Luna warned. "Heh, heh, heh!" A familiar evil voice laughed.

"It's been awhile my leading lady…" Luna gasped. "I required your talents for my next project." The voice then knocked her out.

"That's why I came for you, heh, heh, heh.!" Hyde appeared and smirked evilly. "And now I can draw out that blue hero whenever I…" Hyde then noticed something odd about Luna.

"What's this? My heroine is…" Hyde has a evil grin on his face. "Yes! I'm certain! Heh, heh, heh! This is even better than I had imagined. This story keeps getting better and better!" Hyde grinned evilly more.

Back to Geo and the others…

"..Dad…" Geo whispered. "He's been out of it for awhile. He won't respond to anything I say." Mega thought sadly. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged. "…Browse…" Geo whispered as the Phone Display appeared, showing static.

"Static?" Celonus asked confusedly. "Is this the blue hero, MegaMan?" A familiar and evil voice spoke. "That voice… Hyde!" Geo gritted his teeth angrily.

"What! How do you know me! That's impossible! Who are you? Wait… I heard that voice before! …! You wouldn't happened to be MegaMan, aren't you? You're MegaMan! I'm right, aren't I! If so, is this girl a friend of yours?" Hyde's voice asked.

"What have you done to Luna, you creep!" Risty growled. "Heh, heh, heh! I never imagined it would be you! This is unexpected! But it makes things even more interesting." Hyde's voice laughed.

"So you're after Geo!" Hifumi growled. "Then let her go! She's not part of this!" Geo demanded. "Heh, heh, heh! I don't see a need for that just yet. The script calls for you to meet her soon enough! Oops! Did I forget to tell you? This time, the star of the production is you and the Neo Mew Mews and your friends!" Hyde's voice said gleefully.

"What!" Reina gasped. "Hmph! This guy's sequels are really getting old!" Mega growled.

"The stage for the play will once again be the Movie Theater. Could you be a lamb and hurry here? All the other players are ready, and they're just waiting on you. Heh, Heh, Heh! This promises to be a master piece! I will be seeing you soon, MegaMan!" Hyde's voice laughed as he hung up.

"I'm 100 percent sure this is a trap." Mega stated seriously. '…Even if I should fail… I need the courage to be brave…' Geo then looked up with determination. "Star Force… We head to the Movie Theater to save Prez!" Geo issued.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Sakuya grinned. "We have to save Luna before Hyde harms her!" Tomoe nodded.

Geo called the Neo Mews VIA Mew SOS Beacon and the Star Force arrived at the Movie Theater after pulsing in.

"There they are!" Mega pointed as the Star Force saw Dark Phantom AKA Hyde and Luna on the holographic mansion. "Luna!" Susie shouted in worry. "Heh, heh, heh! You're here at last. Now all our players are in place… Without further adieu, let the show begin! Come forth, Murians, ye ancient warriors!" Dark Phantom snapped his fingers as stone soldier like energy beings appeared and got ready to attack.

"Ancient warriors…?" Ymir blinked. "Princess Linda, be careful! I sense a strange frequency!" Finny warned. "MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! Try and reach me if you dare!" Dark Phantom laughed darkly. "Just you wait! We'll save Prez!" Carrie growled.

"We'll deal with those guys! You go and rescue Prez!" Ymir shouted as she lunged her axe at the Murains, destroying some of them. The rest of the Star Force wasted no time attacking. MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews nodded as they jumped into the Wave Road nearing Dark Phantom. But more Murains appeared in front of them.

"These are not your average EM Beings… Stay frosty everyone… Gaaahh!" Mega gagged as the voices once again appeared in MegaMan's head.

**"Give us… your body…!" **The voices demanded. "No! Not again!" Mega choked. "It's them! My stomach's growling! This… isn't… good…" Mega wheezed as the three auras appeared around MegaMan again.

"It's those strange auras again!" Nikki gasped. MegaMan screamed as he held his head. "Our…Tribes… were… destroyed…" Mega screamed as well as MegaMan fired a huge blast at the Murians, destroying them.

"…" Rhonda was silent as Susie and the others gasped in shock. "MegaMan… Are you alright?" Susie stammered.

"Y-Yeah…" MegaMan grunted. "Just as I thought… It's those OOPArts! We're toast, kid. They're too powerful for me to control." Mega wheezed. "We can't give up now! Prez needs us!" Carrie shouted.

"R-Right!" MegaMan nodded as he and the Neo Mew Mews confronted Dark Phantom.

"You've finally arrived. Heh, heh, heh… Just like the script says." Dark Phantom smirked "Give us back Prez!" MegaMan aimed his MegaBuster at Dark Phantom.

"Ha-ha! I have no problem with that… But I wonder how she feels about. Why don't you ask her?" Dark Phantom smirked even more as Luna opened her eyes and stared at our heroes. She seems to be blank.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Linda gasped. Suddenly, a familiar foe from the Star Force's past appeared beside her. "No… It's Ophiuca!" Susie gasped in horror.

"Oh no… not again!" MegaMan stammered. Ophiuca and Luna merged to once again become Queen Ophiuca, like Taurus Fire this time, she has red eyes. "Oh man… Not again!" Mega growled. The rest of the Star Force came up to MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews.

"Is that… Luna!" Hifumi gasped. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Risty screamed. "Snakes! I hate snakes!" Risty hid behind Reina. "Uh… What's with her?" Sakuya sweat dropped. "Um… How should I put this? Risty's afraid of snakes... and monkeys." Reina laughed nervously.

"How could she turned into Queen Ophiuca again?" Nikki stammered. "What's that?" Dark Phantom asked with interest.

"You want to fight MegaMan and his friends? Heh, heh, heh!" "You creep! How could you do this to Prez!" Miyabi growled. "Nothing too serious. I found she had a interesting memory locked inside her. I merely unlocked it for her." Dark Phantom smirked evilly.

"Then it was you who turned Bud into Taurus Fire the other day!" Rhonda growled. "I'm not sure… I don't recall any players by that name." Dark Phantom laughed.

"Now I'm starting to hate this guy!" Mega growled.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Queen Ophiuca Round 2**

Queen Ophiuca growled as she launched snakes at the Star Force, they dodged it, but Risty was hit by it. "Snakes… Why does it have to be snakes…" Risty muttered as she bashed Queen Ophiuca with her mace. "Come on, Prez! Wake up!" MegaMan pleaded as he fired shots from his MegaBuster to add some damage. "Wolf's Slash!" Rhonda shouted as she slashed Queen Ophiuca three times with her Wolf's Katana. Queen Ophiuca growled even some more as she summoned the huge snake at them, they dodged it. Ymir charged at Queen Ophiuca and slashed her three times with her axe. Akiwo charged at Queen Ophiuca and punched her three times before Queen Ophiuca knocked her away. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki shouted as she made a earth pillar hit Queen Ophiuca for big damage. "Cyclone Laser! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at Queen Ophiuca for bigger damage. Miyabi lashed her hair at Queen Ophiuca for even more damage. "Come on, Prez! Wake up!" Yayoi pleaded. Queen Ophiuca responded with a growl as she launched a posionus breath at the Star Force, they dodged it, but Hifumi was hit, but managed to recover. Cattleya slashed Queen Ophiuca with her sword. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie shouted as she fired 3 energy arrows at Queen Ophiuca with Nanael adding her holy arrows for bigger damage. "I'll finish this! Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and slashed Queen Ophiuca three times, thus defeating her. Queen Ophiuca screamed in agony as she reverted back to Luna, Luna kneeled on the ground and fell on the ground, make that holo ground but she still didn't fall and was unconsciousness.

MegaMan panted. "Prez…" Luna groaned as she got up. "E-Everyone…?" Luna asked. "Thank goodness you're alright!" Tetsuro smiled. MegaMan kneeled on the ground. "MegaMan!" Luna and the Star Force gasped.

"To tell you the truth, he got the wounds trying to save you!" Dark Phantom smirked. "He tired to avoid hurting you, so he held back his true power in the fight! Isn't that so, MegaMan?" Dark Phantom asked gleefully. MegaMan was silent.

"Y-You did?" Luna gasped as she rushed to his side. "Hmph! I'm not too fond of the script turning out like this. But that's fine." Dark Phantom snapped his fingers as more Murians came up to the Star Force, ready for battle.

"Not again!" Risty growled. "We're still worn from that battle with Luna! There's no way we can handle them now!" Reina gasped. "This isn't good…" Tomoe said seriously. "No matter how you try to ad lib, this script's story is carved in stone! This is where our heroes and heroine sleep their enternal slumber! A wonderfully heartbreaking ending!" Dark Phantom grinned evilly.

The Murians got closer. "Stay back, Prez…" MegaMan said weakly. "I'm going to protect you this time!" "But you're hurt…" Luna stammered.

"It's OK. Huff, huff… It's what… my father… would do… I always wanted to be like him. And I finally understand why… The reason is… Dad made people feel like they could be brave…. Dad was the true hero!" MegaMan weakly stand up and faced the Murians.

"Leave this to me! Prez… You said I was a hero. I don't know if I can ever be like my dad, but everyone around me makes me feel like I can be brave! This is… This is… what my father would do!" MegaMan shouted.

"M-MegaMan…" Luna said quietly. But then, the Murians beaten MegaMan to a pulp. MegaMan was on the ground.

"MegaMan… Seeing you like this… No…" Luna stammered. "Heh, heh, heh! Your words have moved me! It's just like my script! Now all I need is the OOPArts and…" Dark Phantom raised an eyebrow as MegaMan slowly stands up. Suddnely, the three auras appeared around MegaMan again!

"M-MegaMan!" Rana gasped. "What's this!" Dark Phantom gritted his teeth. MegaMan held his head in pain as he screamed. Then a flash appeared.

When it cleared, everyone gasped as they saw MegaMan in a diferent form. MegaMan now wore white hulking armor with helmet and a yellow energy sword on his back, Mega's head is now shaped like a cross between a knight and dog. He turned to his friends with a glare. His eyes are red.

Dark Phantom was surprised but smirked evilly. "Just as Lady Vega said… This is what happens when the weak try to use the OOPArts He cannot control it and is losing himself in the process. He cannot disguinsh between friend and foe!" Dark Phantom laughed.

"R-Run Prez and Everyone…" MegaMan pleaded.

"No! We're here for you! So don't give in to the OOPArts!" Luna pleaded. "That's right! We're your friends and we'll fight by your side till the end!" Susie shouted.

(Moving Scene Remix plays)

"Prez… Susie… Everyone… This is the power you given me… Link Power!" MegaMan shouted as his red eyes disappeared and heroic energy appeared around him.

"Wha!" Dark Phantom gasped. "This isn't part of my script!" Dark Phantom gasped. "The OOPArts have calmed down. My friends… have given me the power to control them! The Zerker, Ninja and Saurian Tribes weren't able to control them, but with Link Power and my friends by my side, I will control them to save my friends and the world!" MegaMan shouted.

"Call me Thunder Zerker MegaMan!" Thunder Zerker MegaMan got out his sword and faced the Murains. "Thunder Bolt Blade!" Thunder Zerker MegaMan shouted as he slashed the Murians, all of them and deleted them.

"C-Cool!" Nanael gasped. "MegaMan has complete control over the OOPArts!" Linda cheered.

"It can't be! It's not in my script!" Dark Phantom stammered. "You're done here…" A cold voice stated as Hollow appeared.

"Who the heck are you!" Sakuya demanded. "Hollow! W-Were you spying on me!" Dark Phantom gasped. "You are done. He is dangerous… The OOPArts… the three Tribes created them which housed terrible powers. And they were destroyed by them. The power was beyond their control, and they were comsumed by it. But he is diferent. He has taken the power that destroyed the three Tribes and he has made it his own. By himself, it would be impossible to control. But he has done so thanks to his friends." Hollow explained.

"His friends!" Dark Phantom gasped. "You will leave now. It is not time to fight him and his friends yet." Hollow disappeared. Dark Phantom glared at our heroes. "This isn't over! The OOPArts will be ours and you won't even know it!" Dark Phantom shouted angrily as he disappeared.

"MegaMan…" Luna smiled. Thunder Zerker MegaMan turned to his friends with a smile. Unknown to them a bunny girl with pink hair and almost revealing clothes was watching from afar.

"…Interesting… I better tell the others!" The bunny girl giggled as she disappeared.

MegaMan has the power of the OOPArts! But who is the bunny girl watching him and his friends?

To be continued…

Next time: The Bunny Girl and Her Minions: Fight for the OOPArts Round 1!


	29. Fight for the OOPArts Round 1!

A/N: Alright folks, here is round 1 of the Melona, Menace and Airi battle and a little bit of Geo/Airi! Also, Only Slayers will appear in Saga 3: The MeteorG Crisis due to my friend, Tailsmos4ever's request.

Chapter 8: The Bunny Girl and Her Minions: Fight for the OOPArts Round 1!

Somewhere in Wilshire Hills…

We see two women on the Wave Road. The first one was almost young and wore a black and white maid outfit with a scythe and the second one looks like a Egyptian queen with almost revealing clothes.

"She's late… Ever since we woke up in this strange world a few days ago, Melona volunteered to scout out this strange world and why we're in this road on the sky… I can't take it any more!" The Egyptian woman pouted.

"Calm yourself, Menace. I'm sure Melona has some valuable information…" The maid girl told her emotionlessly.

"Well yeah Airi, but… If we find out we're trapped in this strange world forever, I'll never rebuild my kingdom…" Menace sighed.

"Hiiiii!" Melona said playfully as she walked up to her comrades. "Where were you, Melona?" Menace fumed. "Did you gather some info on where we are?" Airi asked.

"Well sorta. We're in a world that is much more advanced than ours. Also, I saw a blue kid, five half animal girls, six teenage girls with specials and our old pal, Reina and her friends."

"Reina's here too?" Menace blinked. "Yeppers! But here's where it gets really good! That blue kid has 3 strange auras around him and transformed into some kind of knight. He must be really powerful and I think he has something inside him." Melona beamed.

"Something powerful?" Airi asked. "He must have some items that must be really be strong!" Melona nodded. "If that's the case… If we find this blue kid and take those items with us back to our world if we find a way back, I bet it will help restore my kingdom!" Menace proclaimed.

"Are you sure about this, Melona?" Airi questioned. "Ah, you worry too much, Airi! Come on, let's 'pay' them a visit!" Melona grinned goofly.

Back to Geo and the others…

Geo and the gang were escorting Luna back home, 10 minutes later, they arrived at Luna's house.

"Luna… Thank you, thanks to you and the others, I was able to control the OOPArts and regain my confidence." Geo smiled. "N-No problem…" Luna blushed.

"So we're gonna find our friends?" Mega asked. "Yeah. But I have a feeling they're not in Echo Ridge anymore." Geo said seriously.

"I was thinking the exact same thing too, Geo." Susie nodded in agreement. "As long as we don't encounter any more snakes, I'm okay with that on searching everywhere for Geo's friends." Risty agreed.

"But first, we need to gather info on where they are." Reina reminded.

Suddenly, Rhonda tensed. "Guys… We have company…" She stated seriously.

"Huh?" Geo was confused as he puts on his Visualizer and looked up. He saw three women glaring at him and his friends, he almost blushed at the revealing clothes from two of the three women.

"We're being watched…" Mega growled. "Alright. Guys, let's pulse in and confront them." Geo said bravely. The Star Force nodded in agreement and pulsed in.

They jumped on the Wave Road and confronted the three women. However, after seeing them, Reina and her friends gasped in shock. Luna was confused on who those three women are.

"Melona! Airi! Menace!" Nanael gritted her teeth in anger. "You know those three?" Linda gasped.

"Yeah… They're servants of the Swamp Witch, an evil woman back in our world. The one with bunny ears is Melona, a shape shifter, the one who looks like a maid is Airi, she can absorb your life without you knowing it, and the one who looks like what you called Egyptians is Menace, the ghost of a dead queen." Cattleya frowned.

"Hiiii! And how's my favorite Queen's Blade combatants doing?" Melona winked. "Save it! What do you freak shows want!" Ymir growled.

"Oh! That's right. I was watching your blue friend changed into a new form with something you called OOPArts to take down those stone warriors…" Melona stated.

MegaMan gasped. 'Mega, could they be talking about the OOPArts?' MegaMan asked Mega in his mind. 'Yeah… They could be working for Hyde.' Mega stated.

"Let me guess… You want the OOPArts…" Sakuya frowned as she got her bazooka ready.

"Yeah that's right! Hand them over so I can restore my kingdom!" Menace shouted as she pointed her staff at them.

"No way!" Reina growled as she got her sword ready. "If you want them…" MegaMan began as he began to changed shape, now he looks like a green ninja with a face mask, the Ninja Shuriken on his back, Mega's head now is almost like his Thunder Zerker form, only green. "Then come and get them! Wave Battle! Ride on!" MegaMan shouted.

"I'll help you out, MegaMan!" Nikki shouted. "Count me in too!" Sakuya nodded. "Don't forget me and Nanael!" Reina offered while Nanael nodded in agreement.

**Wood Ninja MegaMan, Nikki, Sakuya, Reina and Nanael VS Melona, Airi and Menace: Round 1**

"Okay then… You ask for it!" Melona shouted as she got out her lance and threw it at Nikki, she dodged it and lashed her Monkey Yo Yo at her three times for big damage. "Your highness! Use my power!" The staff told Menace. "You got it! Hyah!" Menace fired a orange bolt at Reina, but she dodged it. She charged at Menace and slashed her three times with her sword. "Harp Note! Mega Card! Predation!" Wood Ninja MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card, the hologram of Harp Note appeared and fired a huge music note at Melona, giving her some damage. "Ugh! Now let's see if you can disgunish friend or foe!" Melona grinned manically as she turned into Nanael. "What the! Which one is the real Nanael?" Nikki panicked. "I'm the real Nanael!" the Nanael with them reasoned. "No! I am!" Melona Nanael tried to reason. "What should I do?" Wood Ninja MegaMan said seriously. "Hey kid!" Mega shouted. "The Ninja Shuriken is telling us to use its power to see through deception!" He suggested. "Good idea, Mega!" Wood Ninja MegaMan nodded as he activated the power, he sees a dark aura around Melona Nanael. "Got you!" He proclaimed as he threw the Ninja Shuriken at Melona Nanael, hitting her for big damage! "What!" Melona gasped as she reverted back to normal. "How did you know it was me?" She gawked. "Simple, it was the power of the Ninja." Wood Ninja MegaMan stated as he and Airi faced each other. "Why you!" Menace growled as she lashed her staff at Nanael, she was hit by it three times, but she managed to counter attack by slashing Menace three times with her sword. "Knock Melona and Menace into each other so you can blow them away…" Otome calculated. "Roger that!" Nikki grinned as she activated the Speedster and rammed into Melona, knocking her into Menace. Wood Ninja MegaMan and Airi were eyeing each other, just as Airi was about to attack, suddenly, a beam from Wood Ninja MegaMan hit Airi. She gasped as she saw a vision of Geo's past before he met Mega, Susie and the others and found the courage to make friends. When the vision was over, she dropped her scythe and looked at the Wave Road in sadness. "Hey… Are you alright?" Wood Ninja MegaMan asked. "See you freaks later!" Sakuya grinned as she fired her bazooka at Melona and Menace, a explosion occurred and Melona and Menace were sent flying, screaming as they disappeared, Team Rocket style.

"Now all that remains is you, Airi!" Reina shouted as she, Nanael, Sakuya and Nikki pointed their weapons at the maid. She looked at them with sad eyes, that surprised Reina and her friends, she was always emotionless back in their world.

"I…" Airi began then finished. "I don't feel like fighting right now…" Airi picked up her scythe and calmly ran off.

"What's with Airi? She's always so emotionless back in our world…" Risty blinked. "I don't know what happened either." MegaMan said as he reverted back to normal.

20 seconds later, Geo and the gang pulsed out.

"That was awesome, Geo!" Rana smiled. "Hehe, thanks. But that maid, Airi… What happened to her?" Geo wondered.

"Well, something tells me Melona and her gang will be back for some more. If we do what we did today, we'll clobbered them again!" Mega boasted.

"In the meantime, why don't you get some rest while I looked for some info regarding our friends' whereabouts." Luna stated.

"Okay! Will do!" Ymir nodded. The gang head went their separate ways for now.

Melona and her gang failed to get the OOPArts, but why didn't Airi attacked our hero, MegaMan? What did she see after that light hit her?

To be continued…

Next time: Above the Skies 1: The Gokoh Five and Rematch with Zero

A/n: Next time, Geo and the gang traveled to their first world adventure location and meet Nowa and Alleyne, but then, the Gokoh Five attacks only to be blown away by Zero above the high Wave Road. Will MegaMan's new found powers best the mysterious Crimson Warrior this time? Find out next time! Also, what are good ideas for the Slayers in Saga 3? Tell me what you think and I'm sorry Cross Edge, Girls Bravo and Love Hina were cut out. See you next time! And the second battle with Zero will have Fire Saurian MegaMan in it. Okay, I'm done. See ya!


	30. Above the Skies 1

A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! Here is Chapter 9 with Nowa, Alleyne, the Gokoh Five and return of Zero!

Chapter 9: Above the Skies 1: The Gokoh Five and Rematch with Zero

Geo's POV

**The next morning, Prez learned about Zack's whereabouts, turns out, someone spotted him on some show on TV in Netopia. We make preparations to go there, the Neo Mew Mews talked to Relt that they are going to Netopia and he agreed to let them go there. But I need a passport to Netopia. But Mega suggested an idea that we use Prez's satellite dish to enter some big Wave Road. I hope we can do this.**

That night…

"That MegaMan…" Hyde's voice growled. "I can't show myself to Lady Vega in this sorry state. I need to show some fruit for my efforts. Whatever it takes!"

The next morning…

Geo got everything ready for the trip to Netopia. "Alright, now we're ready." Geo smiled. "Alright, let's go to the satellite dish on Prez's house and I'll tell you more." Mega stated. "Whatever it takes to find Zack, we'll take it!" Risty said with determination.

"Also, Susie and her friends said they'll meet us there, right?" Cattleya remembered. "Yep!" Yayoi answered cheerfully. Geo got out his Star Carrier, it's now golden thanks to the OOPArts.

"Okay… Let's do this!" Geo said bravely.

After meeting up with the Neo Mews, the Star Force pulsed in and were at Luna's house with the satellite dish.

"Okay, Mega. What should we do?" Carrie asked. "Well, if we used this dish which allows EM waves from foreign countries to come here, we can use it to reach Netopia. It's called the Sky Wave. Say EM Transport. Sky Wave. On The Air. And we'll enter the Sky Wave Road." Mega explained.

"O-Okay. Here goes." MegaMan got ready. "EM Transport! Sky Wave! On The Air!" The Star Force shouted as they were transported high into the sky.

20 seconds later, the Star Force arrived on a big Wave Road in the sky.

"Whooaa!" MegaMan gasped. "We're so high up!" Nikki gasped. "Don't look down… Don't look down!" Ymir stammered.

"EM waves run around the entire planet. It's not strange that they fly through the sky to reach faraway lands. You might say… …This is a pathway for EM waves traveling long distances." Mega stated.

MegaMan looked up. "We're so close to outer space from here… I can almost touch…" MegaMan gasped in awe.

"Does… outer space reminds you of your father?" Reina asked sadly. "Yeah…" MegaMan nodded quietly. "…" Mega was sadden.

"Let's not waste any time and head to Loch Mess!" Sakuya shouted. "Roger!" The Star Force nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard some fighting noises. "Mom, hear that?" Rana blinked. "It's coming from over there." Cattleya pointed to two people fighting some viruses. They looked like elves…

Reina and her friends gasped as they recognized them. "Nowa! Alleyne!" Reina gasped. "Are they friends of yours?" Miyabi asked.

"Yeah!" Nanael nodded. "Well let's go help them!" Susie shouted as she and MegaMan rushed towards the battle.

MegaMan charged up a Charged Shot and fired at the Mettaurs, deleting them. Susie slashed some Power Cannons with her Neo Rose Saber. Nowa bashed some Sticky Rainers with her staff while Alleyne finished off the rest with her staff.

"Another batch of viruses sent packing!" Susie grinned. Alleyne stared at MegaMan with somewhat cold eyes and said "Your eagerness to help people is somewhat lacking, minus 20 points."

"W-What!" MegaMan gasped. "Hey! We saved your hides, who are you to lecture us!" Mega growled.

"Oh come on, Alleyne. They saved us and that's all that matters." Nowa smiled as she walked up towards MegaMan. "Hii! My name's Nowa and this is my pet monkey, Lou. What's your name?" Nowa smiled cheerfully.

"U-Uh…" MegaMan blushed. "M-MegaMan… My name's MegaMan." "MegaMan?" Alleyne blinked. "That's a weird name. Now would you kindly tells us where are we?"

"You're in the Wave Road, in this world, it's much more advanced than your world and relies on Wave technology. MegaMan's real name is Geo Stelar, a boy who is the descendant of a hero of long ago and his partner is Omega-Xis or Mega, he's a EM Being from the planet AM." Susie explained.

"I see… Alleyne, I don't think we're in our world anymore." Nowa smiled nervously. "It would appear so…" Alleyne nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Nowa! Alleyne!" Nanael waved cheerfully as she and the rest of the Star Force ran up to them.

"Nanael? Reina? Guys! It's you!" Nowa gasped. "Nice to see you again, Reina." Alleyne smiled.

After a quick introduction, the Star Force was ready to go till…

"Ohhohohohohohoho! We finally found you Tetsuro!" A voice shouted. Suddenly, five giant Moblie Suit like robots appeared in front of our heroes.

"Oh no! The Gokoh Five!" Tetsuro panicked. "The Gokoh Five?" Nowa blinked.

"They're from the same school as us, only more annoying. They tried to make Tetsuro their slave, but we prevent that from happening many times." Akiwo frowned.

"What are they doing here? Oh no… Don't tell me…" Sakuya growled.

"You mean we got sucked into a black portal? Yes." Hekusokazura no Kimi nodded.

"Yeah! We searched everywhere for Tetsuro and the Dumb Dumb 7 while we see strange roads in the sky and saw you and some other freaks arriving in this big road almost near to space." Chuko Askausabashi smiled like a loony.

"We will finally destroy the Koi Koi 7and make Tetsuro our slave forever!" Kazuko Lidabashi cheered. "W-What!" Linda gasped.

"No way! How dare you tried to force someone to become your slave!" MegaMan shouted. "Yeah, you shouldn't do things like that! Isn't slavery illegal in most countries?" Mega added.

"S-Shut up! Prepare to perish with the Koi Koi 7!" Miya Higashikazou shouted, an angry vein on her forehead.

"Hmm?" Isuzu Yamada gasped as her sensor in her mech detected a high power level coming towards them. "Mistress Miya! Something very powerful is approaching us!"

"W-What!" Miya gawked. "! Kid! I detected a high EM wave reading! No doubt it's the same as that Zero chick! She's here!" Mega shouted

"Huh!" Nowa gasped as a familiar dark aura appeared from up above. It came down on them like a meteor and slammed into the center. A huge gust picked, forcing all to shield themselves. As the wind calmed down, they could all see Zero, with her aura slowly fading.

"Zero…" MegaMan said quietly. "So... it's been a while…" Zero stated.

"Hey!" Miya shouted. "Who the heck are you and why are you butting into our business!" "Piercing Void! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero yelled as she turned her hand into a black and purple cannon that gave off electricity. "Get out of my sight!" she snapped as she charged up the cannon and fired a bolt that soon turned into a black hole. It sucked up all the metal and circuitry from the Gokoh Five's mechs, the Gokoh Five hugged each other and screamed as they fell down.

"A-Are they…?" Rana stammered. "Don't worry… They'll be back…" Sakuya frowned.

"Look, you caught us at a bad time, shouldn't we wait till after we're done with our business?" Carrie pleaded. "No…" Zero stated emotionlessly. "This time, I will kill MegaMan…" She activated her Z-Saber and slashed it on the floor with sparks flying out to make her point.

'Zero… looks familiar… Where have I seen her before?' MegaMan then snapped back to reality and transformed. This time, he has red hulking armor and Mega's head is now shaped like a red dinosaur.

"This time, I'm ready!" MegaMan got ready for battle. "And we'll help out this time!" Susie shouted as well.

Zero, tapped her helmet as it fed her information. "So you can form change with the OOPArts now?" she said. "Not a problem. Battle Card! Thunder Nevan!" Without even predating the card, purple energy circled and covered Zero's body. Zero dispersed the energy with a wave of her hand to reveal her new form. Her primary color changed from red to dark purple. The lens also changed into a green color. She was also holding a sick looking guitar.

"What the...? What kind of power is that?" Ymir gasped.

"It's simple really," Zero replied. "All I did was copy MegaMan's data. None of his tricks can work on me."

"You copied my data? But how?" MegaMan gasped.

Zero smiled eerily as she tuned up her guitar, "Because MegaMan... I am you."

"Why you!" Nanael shouted as she lunged at Thunder Nevan Zero, but she teleported away by playing a riff . "The hay?" Nowa blinked. "Take this!" Thunder Nevan Zero shouted as she played her guitar, purple lightning bolts appeared on the battle field. "W-Watch out!" Yayoi panicked. "Heart Snipers! Carrie shouted as she fired some energy shots, then Alleyne snuck up from behind her to hit her with her staff. Thunder Nevan Zero played a riff on her guitar to teleport away, causing Alleyne to be hit be the arrows. Thunder Nevan Zero then reappeared behind her, rushed in and smacked her with the guitar sending her flying up. Thunder Nevan Zero continued by playing another tune, summoning lighting blasts to zap Allenya, causing her to scream in pain. "Does that hurt?" Zero mocked as she halted the attack, allowing Alleya to fall down. "Let her go!" Cattleya lunged her sword at Thunder Nevan Zero, she dodged it. "Dino Cannon!" Fire Saurian MegaMan shouted as he fired a flame blast at Thunder Nevan Zero, she dodged it, but was hit by Rhonda and Tomoe. "You said MegaMan was you…" Rhonda asked. "What do you mean by that?" Tomoe questioned. Thunder Nevan Zero responded by playing her guitar, then bats appeared. "Get away from us, you creepies!" Nowa panicked as she swiped her staff at them, Sakuya fired her shots at the bats, dispelling some of them. "Eyhaa!" Ymir shouted as she swiped Thunder Nevan Zero three times with her axe before she blows her away. "Take this!" Nikki and Reina shouted as they used their weapons to slashed and hit her for bigger damage. Thunder Nevan Zero jumped into the air and began to hover. "Are you ready?" She taunted as she started to play again. As she played on several fast notes, electric circles appeared underneath each of the Star Force's feet. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa!" Hifumi panted as the began to jump around to avoid the random lighting blasts. What none of them noticed was that as Thunder Nevan Zero as playing, she was charging up in lighting. Soon, she charged up like a fuse box and, with a loud yell, slammed into the arena center and lit up the floor with purple lighting. None of the heroes were expecting that, so they got caught in the trap and screamed loudly as the reserved heavy damaged. As the attack stopped, all of them fell on their knees, panting. "Just give up. It doesn't have to go like this," Zero said. "Shut... up...!" Susie grunted as she and Fire Saurian MegaMan staggered up. The pair then charged at Thunder Nevan Zero who turned her guitar into a scythe and the three were locked in a deadlock. It duelfor 2 minutes till Fire Saurian MegaMan and Susie got the upper hand and Susie slashed Thunder Nevan Zero. "Time to finish this! G. Blazer!" Fire Saurian MegaMan shouted as he fired a super flame blast atThunder Nevan Zero. "Feedback!" Thunder Nevan Zero yelled as she created a soundwave from her guitar. It blocked but barely, sending her flying backwards, forcing her knees.

"Che…damn it..." Thunder Nevan Zero muttered as she saw the Star Force aiming their weapons at her. "Zero…" Fire Saurian MegaMan began. "Who are you?" He asked.

Thunder Nevan Zero looked down in sadness. Slowly, she raised her guitar, and abruptly slammed it down, creating a purple energy wave to blow everyone off their feet. They quickly got up, only to see that their enemy had vanished without a trace.

"Man, that is one bad girl." Nowa whistled. "I wonder if she's as bad as the Swamp Witch."

Alleyne turned to MegaMan who reverted back to normal with a smile. "Not bad. You did well fighting her with your friends, 90 points." She praised.

"Heh! Now you saw what we can do, huh?" Mega smirked. "But she said she's me… What does she mean by that?" MegaMan wondered.

"We'll figure it out later. Come on, we don't want to keep Prez waiting!" Risty grinned. "Who's Prez?" Nowa blinked.

"We'll explain on the way to Netopia." Reina smiled.

MegaMan and friends encountered Zero again, this time, they won, but barely. But what does Zero mean that MegaMan is her? The mystery deepens!

To be continued…

Next time: The Sister of Reina and the Loch Mess Monster

A/n: Well, next time, Geo and the gang find Zack, meet Reina's sister, Elina and fight Branico Wave or whatever his name is. And Zero's Thunder Nevan form is based on the Nevan, a very interesting weapon from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening. Anyway, Happy New Years!


	31. The Loch Mess Monster

A/N: Well well well! So glad you can make it to Chapter 10! This won't be a two parter this time, I promised. Here is the chapter with Elina, and battle with Plesio Surf!

Chapter 10: The Sister of Reina and the Loch Mess Monster

The Star Force finally arrived at Loch Mess. They looked around.

"We finally arrived!" Susie gasped. "It's my first time in a foreign country…" MegaMan gasped in awe.

"Okay, so all we have to do is pulse out from here." Mega suggested. The Star Force nodded as they pulsed out.

When they return to human form, Nowa now wore a yellow t-shirt with a orange hoodie, black shorts, a red bracelet on her left arm, black socks and red shoes, her monkey partner, Lou is still perched on her shoulder. Alleyne now wore a green long sleeved shirt, a red baseball hat, yellow pants, white socks, red shoes and on her right arm is a yellow bracelet. Nowa and Alleyne inspected their new looks.

"Interesting…" Alleyne commented. "Yeah. Wasn't expecting this." Nowa nodded. Geo screamed in panic.

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!" Geo stammered. "What's wrong, Geo?" Nanael asked.

"T-This is my first time in a foreign country and I don't know where to go!" Geo panicked. "Kid! Get a grip!" Mega reasoned.

"Geez! Keep it down!" Luna's voice growled as she walked up to the gang.

"Prez! Whew! I'm glad you found us." Geo sighed in relief. "So you're Prez? Nice to meet you, my name's Nowa!" Nowa smiled cheerfully. "This is my monkey partner, Lou." Lou said something in gibberish that said Hi.

"Name's Alleyne, a pleasure…" Alleyne smiled coolly. "Nice to meet you." Luna smiled, then saw Geo and the gang's bruises. "What happened to all of you?" Luna gasped.

"We ran into some trouble on the way here…" Rhonda stated. "I can tell. Even if we're in some backwater place in the seas, Geo, it doesn't mean you get to act like a freak! Have some dignity!" Luna scolded.

"Yes ma'am!" Geo nodded. "So, do you got any leads on Zack?" Cattleya asked. "Um… About that… I can't understand what everyone's saying…" Luna pressed her fingers nervously.

"I tried to talk to them, but can't understand a word they're saying." Luna stated. "I see the problem." Linda began. "From our world, we speak Japanese and Netopia used to be America and Electopia used to be Japan, so the same rules apply here. We need to find someone who speaks the same language as us." She suggested.

"Yeah, there should be someone who can understand us." Geo nodded in agreement. Suddenly, they noticed a man who wore explorer clothes checking something.

"Good timing. Let's ask that guy." Reina smiled as the gang walked up to him. "Um… Excuse us." Geo began. The man was silent. "Can you understand us?" Susie asked. The man didn't reply.

"He's ignoring us…" Nanael face faulted. "We'll try someone else. Sorry to bother you." Geo apologized.

"Keep it down…" The man growled. "Huh?" Tomoe blinked. "I understand him!" Luna gasped. The man turned to the gang with a glare.

"I was just about to have a brilliant idea, and you ruined it with jiber jabber. I'm surrounded by amateurs! Learn to see when someone's busy." The man growled. The man then noticed Reina's hair color.

"So you came back to ruin my ideas, huh, Wild Girl?" He growled some more. "Wild Girl? No sir, I haven't done anything to you." Reina blinked.

"Sorry…" The man spat. "You almost look like her, only she has longer hair and wore clothes that a barbarian wore. What do you kids want!" He snapped.

Reina gasped. A girl with the same hair color as her, only longer and wore barbarian clothes. Could it be…?

"Um well… We don't speak the language here so we need help." Geo blinked. "And that's why we need some help on translating." Alleyne stated, she glared at the man, he's hiding something, she can tell.

"Yeah, I can understand you. My mother was born in Electopia." The man stated. "Then you'll—" Geo gasped. "Nope!" The man spat.

"What! We need some help and you're turning it down!" Carrie growled, she doesn't like this guy already. "You're going to ask me to help you, right? You want the great Gerry Romero's help, right? Do you think I got the time to babysit a bunch of noisy kids?" Gerry growled.

"Augghhhh!" Luna growled. "Let just go, Geo!" Luna stomped her feet. "Yeah, anything is better than this creep!" Nanael nodded, before they can leave, Gerry shouted "W-Wait a minute! Don't go just yet!" He ran up to them.

"You kids… You came to Loch Mess by yourselves?" Gerry asked. "Uh yeah…" Geo blinked. "And you don't speak the language so you need help?" Gerry asked in concern. "Yeah, why?" Ymir raised an eyebrow.

Gerry thought about it for 20 seconds then smiled. "Oh yeah, this is good. The audience will eat this up! Camera! Get me a camera over here!"

Seconds later, a camera man came up to Gerry. Gerry cleared his throat.

A bunch of kids with some adults in need turn to me for help, and I give them my useful Translator. The power! The emotion! We'll capture the passion in this scene! I'm counting on all of you. Ready cameras!" Gerry shouted. He turned to the gang.

"Okay, kids, be innocent children in need." Gerry told them. "WHAT!" Nanael gawked. "What's going on around here?" Nowa blinked. "Ok, stand by! Three, two, one…!" Then Gerry's expersion changed.

"What's this? You poor children need help?" Gerry smiled. "Uhhhh…." Ymir sweat dropped. 'Why is he nice to us all of a sudden?' Rana thought uneasily. "Like we said, we don't speak the language of Netopians…" Geo smiled meekly.

"I see! You don't speak the local language and need some help. You poor things, you! I feel for you! Children with some adults all by themselves, in a country where no one understands them… You must feel helpless!" Gerry said with tears falling out of his eyes in a funny way.

"Well please allow me to give you this." Gerry offered as he gave Geo a chip that can translate any language. "Uhh…" Risty raised an eyebrow. "Thanks I guess…" Nikki smiled sheepishly.

"Oh no, no, no! It was my pleasure to help. When I see children who need my help… It's my duty to help them in need. I must be going now! All of you… be strong!" Gerry walked off dramtically.

"And cut!" Gerry walked back to the gang. "That was great! Great, great, great! The viewers are gonna love it!" Gerry laughed. He ntoced the odd stares from the gang. "Oh? You still here? We're done here, now shoo!" Gerry stated.

The gang were at a part of town. "Who the heck was that guy?" Nanael asked. "He's just a TV show director. Who does he think he is, changing like that when the camera is on?" Luna frowned. "Yeah, it was definitely fake!" Carrie nodded in agreement.

"And that be strong phase? Corny if you asked me!" Sakuya growled. "Really? I find it cool." Yayoi smiled cheerfully earning her stares from her friends. "But we did get the Translator. With it, we can understand the language of any country." Geo stated.

"We should be looking for Zack…" Otome reminded everyone. "Yeah, he could be anywhere." Celonus nodded.

Suddenly, they saw Copper inspecting something. "Hey! Isn't that Mr. Copper?" Nanael blinked, "Who?" Nowa asked. Geo and the gang explained on who Copper is.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe Copper has any leads on Zack?" Akiwo suggested. "It's worth a shot." Luna sighed.

"Hey! Mr. Copper!" Geo shouted. "Huh?" Copper blinked as he saw Geo and the gang walking up to him,

"Geo! Everyone! I never thought I ran into you guys here. …Ah, I see there's more of you than last time." Copper stated.

"Yeah… Unexpected, right?" Linda smiled nervously. "So what are you doing here?" Tetsuro asked.

"I'm investigating Messie, a monster that is like the fabled Loch Ness Monster of legend and the Wild Girl. The force has an interest in Messie, so that's why I'm far from home. First, the ghost at Wilshire Hills, then the Abominable Snowman and angel girl at Grizzly, and the attempted robbery at IFL Tower. Messie and the Wild Girl could be classified as UMAs. Makes you wonder if they're connected to the other monsters" Copper explained.

"I see…" Miyabi frowned. "It's just an hunch I have, don't worry about it. I have to get back to my investigation." Copper stated.

The gang explored Loch Mess for Zack, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Zack's not here…" Ymir sighed. "I betcha he's out wandering around. Where haven't we looked yet?" Luna scratched her chin.

"How about the Observation Deck?" Susie guessed. "Good idea, Susie! Let's go check it out." Geo smiled.

But when they got to the bridge, Luna glared at it. "Something wrong, Prez?" Nikki asked. "This bridge… it's making a buzzing sound." Luna stated.

"I don't hear anything." Tomoe blinked. Suddenly, Reina heard "-ig Sister!" Reina gasped. "E-Elina?" She stammered. "Who's Elina?" Hifumi asked. Reina stared at her friends for 40 seconds then sighed.

"Elina's… my sister." "You have a sister?" Geo gasped. "Yes. Back in my world, my full name is Reina Vance of the House of Vance. I once lived with my two sisters, Elina and Claudette. Elina is my younger sister while Claudette is my older sister and goes by the name Thunder General. Elina was trained in strict training, she has a wild side. But then, one fateful day, I left my home to become a adventurer." Reina explained sadly.

"Oh man… Then what happened?" Akiwo gasped. "My sister, Elina became obsessed with me coming home, so she traveled all over my world to look for me." Reina stated.

"Then she could be the Wild Girl! We should look for her!" Carrie urged. "Uh… Well…" Reina stammered. "Elina could be an excellent addition to our team. So no use avoiding it, Reina." Risty smiled. "If you say so…" Reina sighed.

"And while we're at it, let's deal with the noise too." Mega suggested. "Right." Susie nodded in agreement.

The Star Force pulsed in and found the problem, a fat Mr. Hertz was making it because of a Link Ability. But he can't take it off, so they went to a golden Mr. Hertz who gave them a Link Ability to help his friend. They gave it to the Mr. Hertz and can move freely. He gave MegaMan a Link Ability that can help them in a future battle someday.

Then, the gang entered the Observation Deck and asked for Zack, but they got nothing. They also asked about the Wild Girl and only the information is vauge.

"We still don't any lead on Zack and Elina…" Nikki sighed. "…And here we are, once again at the mysterious Loch Mess! But this time! Messie, the dragon of legend will appear before our very eyes! We hope…!" The gang turned to see Romero filming.

"Oh brother…" Rhonda muttered. "Hey… That show we watched… Could it be the same one?" Geo asked. "Last time, our cameras were destroyed by an accident by the mysterious Wild Girl and we couldn't get any footage of Messie for you. But our mothers didn't teach us the word quit! For all the World Mysteries fans out there, we will once again brave any danger we meet!" Romero grinned.

"Aha! I knew it! It was World Mysteries!" Geo gasped. "Then Zack must be here!" Luna gasped. "Once again, our search brings us to this young man! He was the first to spot Messie! Here is the boy who spotted Messie!" Romero motined someone to come here and Zack came into view.

"Zack!" The gang gasped. "But what's he doing here?" Nowa asked. "And why doesn't he care about us?" Luna stammered then began to sniffled. "Hmm…" Alleyne stated coolly.

After the shooting was over, the gang walked over to Zack.

"Zack!" Geo shouted happily. "Eh?" Zack gasped as he turned to see the gang. "Geo! Prez! Susie! Everyone! What are you guys doing here?" He gasped.

"We're the ones asking the questions here! What are YOU doing here!" Luna asked. "Yeah, if you were okay, you should have contacted us." Ymir nodded.

"D-Do you know how worried we were when that Rogue guy sucked you and the others into that hole!" Luna sniffled. "P-Prez…" Zack said sadly.

"We were so worried about you, Zack!" Geo shouted. "It was sheer luck that we saw you on TV…" Risty stated. "And that's why we're here!" Nikki told him.

"You came… for me?" Zack gasped. "Of course." Rhonda nodded. "Since you didn't come back, it was our duty to bring you back!" Luna shouted.

"So will you come back with us?" Linda asked. "J-Just… Just wait a minute! I'm not ready to leave just yet!" "Huh?" Tomoe blinked.

"I said… I'm not leaving! And I'll tell you why! I have an important job to do here!" Zack stated. "An important job?" Geo asked.

"Messie!" Zack beamed. "What!" Luna gasped. "I still remember. I got sucked into one of those black holes by that Rogue guy. And when I woke up, I was falling through the sky. And then, I landed here at Loch Mess." Zack explained.

"So you were just teleported here?" Susie asked. "I guess. I'm not really sure what happened. But I was in a new place and didn't know what to do. So I used my Star Carrier to call for help and that's when… That's when I saw Messie right in front of me! She disappeared in a instant, however. But I couldn't stop shaking… And it wasn't because I was scared either. It was this feeling of tremendous excitement! I knew! I just knew I had seen the real Messie! I wanted to tell someone about it. And then, these people from the TV station were just standing there." Zack smiled.

"And those were them just now?" Cattleya asked. "Yes!" Zack nodded. "They were really interested in what I had to say! When they interviewed me, that's when I realized something. I realized that this was my calling… As the first person to see Messie, it was my duty to tell people about it!" Zack beamed.

"Are…" Luna began, then her voice rose in anger. "Are you nuts! Is that's what's more important than us? I don't think so! Come here now, Zack! You're coming home with us, got it!" "Sorry Prez, no can do. Mr. Romero said something to me! He said my name will go down in history!"

"Romero's that TV director, right?" Nowa frowned. "Z-Z-Z-Zack!" Luna stammered. "Just… Just leave me alone!" Zack cried as he ran off.

"Wait, Zack!" Rana shouted, but failed. "Just leave him! We're through! I'm not his friend anymore!" Luna shouted in anger as she stomps off.

'Maybe… we should try to talk to Zack?' Geo asked Mega. "Hmm… Good idea." Mega agreed.

Geo found Zack somewhere in the village. "Geo… I know you cared about me and all, but I'm not leaving…" Zack said sadly.

"Why do you care so much about Messie? You must have a reason…" Geo asked.

"I do care about finding Messie… I…I want to be proud of something…" Zack looked down. "What do you mean?" Geo asked again.

"Prez has her innate leadership qualities. Bud is really strong. And Geo… You and Susie and the others are heroes… And there's me… Someone who lacks all that…. That's why I need to find Messie! If I do that, then everything in life will be better! Thanks for coming here." Zack smiled sadly. "Anytime… I best leave you alone for now…" Geo smiled slightly as he left.

As he was heading back to the others, he heard "You, blue boy…" A mature but childish voice called out to him. "Huh?" Geo blinked as he turned to see no one there.

"Hey kid…" Mega began. "I highly suggest you put on your Visualizer." Geo nodded as he puts it on. He gasped as he saw a girl who is about 16 years old, has the same hair color as Reina, her hair is long and she wore barbarian like clothes

"Wait a minute… Barbarian like clothes. Then you must be Elina! Reina's sister!" Geo gasped. "Looks like it. We found our Wild Girl." Mega nodded.

"Oh ho? You can see me? You must be really special then, boy?" Elina smiled as she walked up to Geo and pinched his cheek. "Ow!" Geo rubbed the sore spot on his cheek.

"You must know my big sister, then? Tell me how to get her to see me! No one can see me when I woke up in this strange world." Elina pleaded.

"First, tell me why you're sabotaging Romero's TV show." Geo asked. Elina frowned. "That man is crooked, nothing but bad news and trust me, Messie is nothing but a fake." Elina stated.

"Hmm… She may be on to something, kid. We should take her to her big sister." Mega suggested. "Alright, just concentrate and pulse out." Geo told her.

Elina nodded as she concentrated and pulsed out. Elina now wore a blue school girl's uniform with red high heeled socks and red shoes. Elina inspected her new look.

"…Sweet!" Elina grinned toothly. "Um… Let's go see Reina then." Geo smiled meekly, Elina clapped her hands in excitement as she followed Geo to her big sister.

(With Zack…)

Zack stared at the waterfalls. "I'll do whatever it takes to find Messie! Because… I really don't have anything else. I'm short… I wear glasses… I'm no good at sports… I get good grades at school, but not as good as Prez. I don't have anything to be proud of." Zack sighed sadly. Suddenly, he noticed Romero staring at something.

"Isn't that Mr. Romero?" Zack gasped. "I bet he's looking for Messie! Even though he was tired and wants to rest for a bit… He's really putting his all into this story! I should follow his lead!" Zack beamed. "Materlize! Submarine!" Romero shouted as a dinosaur shaped blue submarine appeared. Romero smirked evilly.

"Good… Very good… Messie is almost ready for the cameras. Those dumb couch potatoes will flip when they see this! … Just think about it! There's no such thing as Messie! Those couch potatoes just want to be entertained! And things like facts shouldn't get in the way of that!"

Zack gasped. "This can't be! He's going to trick everyone! Messie is a fake!" Zack stammered as he stepped back, but stepped on a twig. Romero turned to see Zack.

"W-What the! You… You sawww meeeee! It's bad enough I have the Wild Girl to destroy my work, but you saw my act!" Romero growled as he grabbed Zack and stuffed him into the submarine.

"Let me out!" Zack shouted. "What to do now… I'll leave that brat in the submarine for now." Romero growled. "Let me outtttt!" Zack screamed.

"Silence you! You're not getting out, you hear?" Romero growled. "Why are you faking the show!" Zack demanded.

"Listen brat, you don't understand my work. The truth means nothing in this business. Ratings are the only thing matters!" Romero growled. "You're wrong!" Zack growled.

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong! I wasn't like this when I was young. I tried to show the viewers the truth!" Romero shouted. "Then why?" Zack questioned.

"Because it didn't bring in the ratings! Now they call me a genius! But back then I could barely scrape by giving them the truth. So one time, I tinkered with one of my reports just to see. And you know what? The ratings went through the roof! And I liked getting those ratings! Kya-ha-ha! So do you still think what I'm doing is wrong? It's those couch potatoes at home that are to blame!" Romero shouted angrily.

"Just… Just you wait! MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews will come to my rescue!" "And what would you if World Mysterious is faked! Welll!" Romero growled. "I would try to find the real Messie!" A familiar voice laughed.

"W-W-Who's there!" Romero stammered as he looked around. Hyde appeared before him.

Romero screamed. "Don't be afraid… I'm your show's newest sponsor!" Hyde grinned evilly. "My new sponsor?" Romero stammered. "Yes… I will give to you a great power. And then, you will follow my script…" Hyde began.

"Your script?" Romero asked confusedly, then frowned. "Sorry, I don't work with amateurs in case you haven't noticed." "I promised you only the best results with it… But failure is out of the question. Your failure will cause me to lose face!" Hyde smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Romero questioned.

1 minute later, Hyde left after giving Romero a Ancient Star Carrier.

"So I do this and… Show yourself!" Romero shouted as a orange aqua dinosaur like energy being appeared in the waters. "I will sink everything into the darkness!" The being shouted.

"…Very good! Very good! This could work! If I stick to his scripts, then I would get those well deserved ratings! Wave Change!" Romero and the energy being merged into a somewhat more humanoid version of the energy being.

(With Geo and the gang…)

"Big sister! I'm so glad I found you!" Elina cheered as she tackled Reina in a bone crushing hug. "Y-Yeah…. Glad to see you too, Elina…" Reina sweat dropped. "Aww… Sisterly love!" Yayoi giggled.

"Hey, should we try to talk to Zack again?" Nowa asked. "You're wasting your time with him…" Luna spat. Then suddenly, a tsunami appeared!

"R-Run!" A man screamed as he and the other people head to the Observation Deck. "T-T-Tsunami!" Susie screamed. The gang gasped in shock as they head to the Observation Deck as well, the tsunami temporarily flooded the village.

"W-What just happened!" Luna stammered. "Hey look! It's Messie!" A kid pointed out as he and the people saw Plesio Wave in the flesh. "Hahahaha! That's right, turn your attention to me!" He laughed darkly.

"That ain't no dragon, kid! It's an EM Body!" Mega growled. "You serious!" Tetsuro stammered. "Hmm… Now here's a challenge!" Elina grinned. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged.

"Browse!" Geo shouted, the Phone Display appeared, showing static. "Helllllpppp!" Zack screamed. "Zack! Are you okay!" Luna said worriedly. "You're not mad at me, Prez?" Zack gasped. "Moron! That's not important! Where are you!" Luna growled.

"Prez… I'm somewhere near that imposter. Look for a blue submarine under the ocean. Help me!" Zack pleaded as he hung up.

"Zack needs our help!" Ymir shouted. "This is my fault… If I haven't yelled at him…" Luna looked down in sadness. "Don't worry, Prez!" Susie reassured her. "We'll save him, I swear!"

"But… how the heck can we breath under water?" Nanael asked. "That's easy. I have the DNA of the Finless Porpise. I can give us the ability to breath underwater." Linda smiled.

"Thanks Linda!" Geo smiled. "Alright, Star Force. Let's save Zack!" "Roger!" The Star Force nodded as they went somewhere to pulse in.

With Linda and Finny's help, they managed to find the submarine.

"Zack! You okay!" MegaMan shouted. "Geo! You came for me! I-I'm fine! I'm inside!" "Hang on, we're gonna get you out!" Reina shouted.

"Hold on! He's near!" Mega tensed. A voice laughed as Plesio Surf swam in front of them.

"Very good! Very good! The talk of the town, the blue hero and five half animal heroes are here!" Plesio Wave shouted. "It is just like he said in his script!" "Script! You mean Hyde!" Rhonda growled.

"Yes! This is all thanks to Hyde! Hyde gave me the power of Plesio Wave! This will push the ratings of my show through the roof! This will be my big break! I'll be famous all over the world!"

"So.. It was you all along!" Elina growled. "Romero!" MegaMan gasped. "Is it really him?" Zack asked.

"Why… Why did you lock me in here! You were so nice to me…" Zack demanded. "How could you do such a thing!" Finny demanded as well. "Well, if it isn't the boy who saw Messie. I mean, the boy who saw a fake Messie! You're no longer of any use to me! I've learned that using kids brings in the viewers! I wasn't being nice to you, I was using you! It's your own fault for being so trusting!" Plesio Wave growled.

"You're horrible! You only care about yourself and your ratings!" Tomoe shouted. "I will put an end to your fake show cause I am the sworn defender of the planet Earth! I appear to those who cry out for help! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan shouted. "And we're the Neo Mew Mews, allies to MegaMan!" Susie shouted.

The Star Force and Plesio Wave appeared near the Observation Deck. "Look! There are some people there!" A man shouted. "Hey! I seen them before! They're the mysterious heroes from overseas!" A woman gasped.

"Kyahahaha! I can't wait to shatter the ratings world records! Let's get it on!" Plesio Surf shouted as he roared.

MegaMan then closed his eyes and a bright green aura appeared, when it cleared, MegaMan's new form look like the cross of Thunder Zerker and Wood Ninja. He is now Ninja Zerker MegaMan.

"Wave Battle! Ride on!" Ninja Zerker MegaMan shouted.

**Ninja Zerker MegaMan and the Star Force VS Plesio Surf**

"Take this, you brats!" Plesio Surf shouted as he made a tidal wave appear and threw it at them. They dodged it, but Nanael was hit by it. "Awwwww! I'm wet!" Nanael cried as she was dripping. "You're going to pay for deceiving those people, Romero!" Cattleya shouted as she got out two spears and stabbed Plesio Surf with them three times. "Augh!" Plesio Surf winced. "Not bad, but can you handle this!" He then shot water at the Star Force, they dodged it. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki shouted as she lashed her Monkey Yo Yo infused with earth power to give the dragon EM Being some hefty dose of damage. "Here I go!" Elina cheered as she leaped on Plesio Surf. "Elina! Be careful!" Reina shouted. "Get off, you darned Wild Girl!" Plesio Surf growled as he dashed in a attempt to get Elina off him, but Elina steered him into some rocks. "Booyah if that's what they say in your world!" Elina did the V for Victory sign. "Take this!" Ymir shouted as she swipe her axe at Plesio Surf three times with her axe. "Why you little!" Before Plesio Surf can act, he was punched by Hifumi. "How's that, jerk!" Hifumi grinned. Plesio Surf responded by firing a electric shot at her, she dodged it. "Thunder Slash!" Ninja Zerker MegaMan shouted as he slashed his sword at Plesio Surf three times with Reina adding some more slashes. Miyabi used her hair to give the EM Being some whips. "Now I'm really mad!" Plesio Surf as he made another tidal wave attack at them, but Risty jumped over it after the Star Force dodged it and hit Plesio Surf three times with her mace. Alleyne and Nowa combined their attacks to give Plesio Surf some big damage. "Failed to counter attack, minus 65 points." Alleyne smirked. "S-Shut up!" Plesio Surf growled as he lashed his tail at them, hitting them, but they recovered. "MegaMan!" Tomoe shouted. "Way ahead of you, Tomoe! Ready, Mega!" Ninja Zerker MegaMan asked. "Ready, Geo!" Mega nodded. "Elemental Blade!" Both Ninja Zerker MegaMan and Mega shouted as his sword charged with each of the four elements and slashed Plesio Surf three times. "Farewell, evildoer!" Tomoe shouted as she slashed Plesio Surf, ending the fight.

"Gayaaahhhhhh! Noooooooooo!" Plesio Surf screamed as he exploded, making Romero revert back to normal and struggling to get out of the water.

"Help! Somebody do something!" Romero screamed. "Hey… Isn't that the guy from World Mysteries?" A man gasped. "It is! We been had!" A old man growled.

"Let's leave him out to dry! That would teach him a lesson!" Nowa blows a raspberry at Romero. "No…" Elina shook her head no. "If we do that, we will be villains."

"Elina's right. Even if he is crooked, we can't leave him like this. Let's get Zack and turn Romero to Copper." MegaMan who reverted back to normal suggested.

A few hours later after getting Zack out of the submarine…

"No! Wait I can explain! Are you rolling! Please, turn it off!" Romero pleaded as random stuff was thrown at him by the villagers.

Geo, Zack and the gang were at the castle like platform.

"I'm sor relieved you're safe…" Luna smiled. Zack sniffled then began to cry. "Prez! I was so scared!" "Stop with the waterworks already! The point is that you're safe!" Sakuya shouted.

"I-I'm sorry, Prez… I-I was…" Zack stammered. "Zack! Who would have thought you were so stubborn! I've known you forever and even I didn't know!" Luna shouted.

"About that, Prez…" Geo began. "Try to understand how he felt." "Hmph! I don't need to do that. Because…. Zack is one of my closest friends in the whole wide world! Are you proud of that, Zack?" Luna smiled.

"Prez! I… I'm so sorry!" Zack cried.

A few minutes after Zack calmed down.

"Geo… Thanks for rescuing me!" Zack smiled. "You don't have to thank me…" Geo smiled nervously. "But you saved Zack's life, that's all that matters." Susie smiled.

"I was a scared baby in that submarine, but you and the others showed up and beat the snot out of that creep Mr. Romero! And you did it for me. I… I admired that." Zack sniffled happily.

"Cut it out… You're embarrassing me…" Geo smiled nervously. "Oh yeah. Geo, will you reform our BrotherBands?" Zack asked.

"Sure!" Geo smiled as he and Zack reformed their BrotherBands.

"Great, let's go home now." Luna sighed. "Oh? Is little Luna tired?" Elina smirked. Luna has a dark aura around her as she glared at Elina. "W-What do you say!" Luna began to chase Elina. The gang laughed at this.

Zack has been found! But what about Bud and Sonia? And what is Hyde's next plan?

To be continued…

Next time: Cancer Bubbler, the Holy Priest and the Gokoh Five

A/N: Next time will be the return of everyone's favorite short tempered EM Being, Cancer Bubbler, when the Gokoh Five offers him a chance to beat MegaMan, he accepts it not knowing it's a trick to get Tetsuro! But we all know MegaMan will come out on top! With the help of Nanael's friend, Melpha! After that, it's a two part of the Wazzap adventure with the return of Rogue! See you next time, Mega fans!


	32. Cancer Bubbler and the Gokoh Five

Chapter 11: Cancer Bubbler, the Holy Priest and the Gokoh Five

2 days since Geo and the gang returned home with Zack. We turned to somewhere in Echo Ridge.

The Gokoh Five were tirelessly limping towards north. They swarm for two days to reach Echo Ridge, still upset about that Zero girl and letting Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7 get away again.

Miya moaned. "We were unprepared to face that girl. She used something called a Battle Card to destroy our mechs. But before that, we were sucked into a strange world that is much like our own… Only much more advanced and we see strange roads in the sky…" Hekusokazura explained.

"Just as we found Tetsuro and those six outcasts, we got defeated… again…" Kazuko mumbled.

"I'm hungry…" Isuzu whined. "Shut up…" Miya growled. "We got to find Tetsuro and the Koi Koi 7! And if that girl interfes again, we'll be ready!"

"Hey you five!" The Gokoh Five turned to see Claud Pincer and his EM partner, Cancer staring at them. Claud was holding some groceries.

"Yay! Food!" Chuko cheered as she tried to reach the food, but was stopped by her companions.

"Why would I give food to a bunch of sissy looking girls like you?" Claud smirked. "Why I oughta! You ought to know, that we are the most elite students at Gokoh Academy!" Miya spat. Then she noticed Cancer.

"W-What is that thing!" Kazuko gasped. "You can see me, snip snip?" Cancer asked.

"They can?" Claud blinked then he pointed at them and shouted "Then you must be friends with MegaMan!"

"Who's MegaMan?" Hekusokazura blinked. "You don't know? He's my rival and the talk of the town!" Claud shouted.

"Your rival?" Chuko blinked. "Yeah! Ever since we first met, he and that loud mouth EM being, Omega-Xis humiliated me and my partner in a Wave Battle, snip, snip!" Cancer fumed.

"And I wanted to beat him to prove I'm the strongest!" Claud growled. Miya then got a sneaky idea.

"How about we help you beat this MegaMan guy once and for all?" Miya offered. "Go on." Claud folded his arms.

The next day…

Geo was tinkering with a gadget, it's been two days since he and the Star Force found Zack, Zack volunteered to look up info on the location on Bud and Sonia, but he said it will take him 2 days to find any leads, and it's day one. So he's passing the time by tinkering with the machinery in his room.

Suddenly, Lou snatched a piece from Geo's table. "H-Hey!" Geo gasped as he tried to get it back, but Lou was too fast.

"Geo, I'm bored. Come on, let's go outside!" Nowa pleaded as she sighed bored. "Um… I don't know where to go." Geo blinked.

"Well, let's go exploring your home town. Namely, that place that sell Battle Cards, Big Wave wasn't it?" Elina asked with the bored eye look.

"Yeah, sitting around here won't do any good. So let's go see what Ken has to offer." Mega suggested. "Mega's right, I bet Ken has some new Battle Cards now." Miyabi nodded.

"Okay. I'll call Susie and the others." Geo nodded.

40 seconds later, the gang with the Neo Mews arrived at Big Wave.

"Hey Geo!" A childish voice shouted. Geo and the gang turned to see Claud leaning on a tree. "Claud?" Geo blinked.

"You know him?" Hifumi asked. "Yeah, he too has a EM partner like Geo and Sonia. His partner is Cancer, and when they merged, they become Cancer Bubbler, a short tempered one." Mega stated.

"Let me guess, you want to challenge Geo to a Wave Battle?" Susie smirked. "That's right!" Claud nodded.

"He's kinda short for a opponent…" Alleyne stated coolly. "What did you call me!" Claud shouted, a angry vein on his forehead appeared.

"Take it easy, Claud." Geo smiled nervously. "This time, I, Cancer Bubbler will defeat MegaMan! Get ready!"

"Bring it on! Get our Battle Cards ready, kid!" Mega challenged.

"EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!" "EM Wave Change! Claud Pincer, On The Air!"

MegaMan and Claud Pincer appeared on the Wave Road.

"This time, I have help this time, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler stated. "Help?" MegaMan blinked.

"Ohohohohohohoho! So you're MegaMan, never thought it would be you!" A voice shouted as the Gokoh Five appeared right near Cancer Bubbler.

"Not you guys again!" Nikki moaned. "I thought they were eaten by the sharks after Zero destroyed their mechs…" Risty said confusedly.

"We were really lucky we survived! After we got to Echo Ridge, we were starving!" Chuko stated.

"But we decided to help Cancer Bubbler here get even with MegaMan." Hekusokazura stated.

"What! That's cheating!" Ymir growled. "Who cares! We're only using Cancer Bubbler so we can get Tetsuro!" Kazuko snapped.

"What? Snip snip?" Cancer Bubbler asked confusedly. "Um… Nothing! Cancer Bubbler, our machines will help you win!" Isuzu shouted as Miya pressed a button and two mini drones appeared.

"H-Hey!" MegaMan gawked. "I don't know why I need these, but if they get in the way of me winning, you girls will pay! Snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler got into a battle stance.

"Looks like we have no choice. Let's go buck wild!" Mega shouted. "Wave Battle! Ride on!" MegaMan and Cancer Bubbler shouted.

**MegaMan VS Cancer Bubbler Round 2**

"Wide Shot! Battle Card! Predation, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at MegaMan, he swiftly dodged it, but was hit by the lasers by the drones. "Heavy Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at Cancer Bubbler, damaging him greatly. "Why you! I won't lose this time, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler growled as he fired bubbles at him, but MegaMan fired MegaBuster shots at them, dispelling them while avoiding the lasers. "Those Gokoh Five guys ain't playing fair!" Nanael growled. "Why isn't MegaMan using the OOPArts to deal with this problem?" Akiwo blinked. "Cause he doesn't want to hurt Claud." Carrie stated. "Huh?" Rana blinked. "The OOPArts are too powerful, but MegaMan was able to control them with the help of his friends and Link Power, if he used them, MegaMan might permently damage Claud." Rhonda stated. "I see what you're talking about." Reina nodded. "Sticky Rain V3! Battle Card! Predation, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler shouted as he activated the Battle Card and made a cloud appear above MegaMan and sticky rain fell and MegaMan got stuck for awhile, but MegaMan fired MegaBuster shots at Cancer Bubbler for damage. The drones keep firing at MegaMan, damaging him bit by bit. "Kid! Those drones are getting on my nerves! If we try to shoot them, I sense a EM Link Ability to dodge shots!" Mega growled. "Ohohohohoho! Now what are you gonna do, blue boy!" Miya chortled. "Hey!" Cancer Bubbler glared at the Gokoh Five. "It took me a while to figure out this ain't fair, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler growled. "Huh? Don't you want to defeat MegaMan?" Chuko asked. "It's true that I want to best MegaMan in battle, but not by cheating! Cease those drones now, snip snip!" Cancer Bubbler shouted. "Sorry, no can do!" Miya grinned darkly as she pressed a button, signaling the drones to charge up a powerful attack. "What should I do?" MegaMan gasped. Suddenly, beams of holy light hit the drones and destroyed them. "W-What!" Miya gawked. "Mistress Miya! Someone powerful is using holy energy to destroy our drones!" Hekusokazura gasped. Suddenly, a woman leaped into the battle field, she wore blue priest clothes, has long yellow hair, wore glasses and has a beautiful body. Nanael recognized her. "Melpha! It's you!" Nanael shouted happily. The woman now known as Melpha smiled at Nanael. "It's good to see you again, Nanael. But first thing's first." Melpha then struck a pose. "What's she…" Kazuko blinked before holy light hit the Gokoh Five, resulting in a explosion, the Gokoh Five were sent flying and screaming. "This isn't over! I'll get you blue booooyyyyyyy!" Miya swore as she and her gang disappeared, Team Rocket style. MegaMan broke free of the sticky rain goop. "MegaMan! Now that those troublesome pests are gone! Let's decide who is stronger!" Cancer Bubbler shouted as he got ready. "Right! Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan activated the Battle Card and got ready to charge. 20 seconds later, the two EM Warriors charged at each other and slashed each other and remained still. 40 seconds later, Cancer Bubbler fell to the ground, swirly eyes appeared on his face.

"Way to go, MegaMan!" Susie cheered. MegaMan turned to Melpha. "Thank you so much for dealing with the Gokoh Five and their drones, my name's MegaMan, but my real name is Geo Stelar." MegaMan smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Geo or should I say, MegaMan. My name is Melpha." Melpha closed her eyes and smiled.

50 seconds later, the three pulsed out. Melpha now wore black clothes with a cross around her neck and blue shoes.

Claud was silent. "What's wrong with him? Maybe the battle…" Ymir guessed. "GEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Claud screamed. "What? You wanna go at it again?" Mega scoffed.

Claud laughed. "Nah, not this time. You were amazing, Geo! Me and Cancer never seen EM Partners like you fight so well. I admired that!" He grinned.

"So you're gonna accept the fact that Geo beat you?" Sakuya smirked. 'You may have won, but I'll get you next time! Count on it!" Claud gave Geo a thumbs up.

"Same here. That Wave Battle was fun." Geo closed his eyes and smiled and also gave a thumbs up as well.

"Geo. Would you kindly tell me more about your world?" Melpha asked with a smile. "Yep, he will! There is so much wonders in this world, like food and hot guys!" Nanael drooled.

The gang laughed heartily at that comment.

Geo and Claud are now friends! But tomorrow, Zack will have some lead on the others' whereabouts!

To be continued…

Next time: High in the Skies 2: Fight for the OOPArts! Round 2

A/N: On the way to Wazzap, MegaMan and the gang will fight Melona and her gang again, but Airi is interested on fighting MegaMan as more of the visions of Geo's past hit her and she questions her loyalty to her allies and the Swamp Witch. See you next time!


	33. Above the Skies 2

A/N: Okay, here is Chapter 12, also, I need some good candidates for Saga 3 to go with Slayers. Help me out. Other than that, enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 12: High in the Skies 2: Fight for the OOPArts! Round 2

Meanwhile…

"Hmm… You were defeated again." Lady Vega said coldly. "They are troublesome... Aren't they, Hyde?" Lady Vega laughed coldly.

"My deepest apologies!" Hyde lowered his head in shame. Hollow turned to Lady Vega.

"Lady Vega… That blue boy has gained control over the OOPArts. Plus, his number of allies has increased with each passing day. I do not think we should ignore him." Hollow advised.

Solo glared at his 'allies' and just "Hmph! You're all pathetic…" Hollow glared at Solo emotionlessly.

"Don't underestimate him, Solo… I only meant to caution you, so I will not mince words. I do not know if you possessed the power to defeat him and his friends." Hollow warned.

Solo growled even louder. "What are you saying! You're saying I'm inferior to him!" Solo yelled angrily.

"You're not inferior…. Evenly matched perhaps. I know I do not have to tell you of the OOPArts' terrible power." Hollow stated emotionlessly. Solo huffed.

"Solo… There is but one way for you to defeat him and his friends. Take this. It's the Indie Proof." Lady Vega offered.

Solo turned his back. "Do I have to tell you again? I don't need any help from you! I'll do it myself!" He spat.

"That's a shame…" Lady Vega said disapprovally. "You're the only who could successfully use the you-know-what."

"Whatever…" Solo muttered. Hyde turned to Solo with a frown.

"You should be quiet and listen… And you'll watch your mouth address Lady Vega!" He snapped. Lady Vega just laughed.

"Just leave him, Hyde. I'm not going to force him to take it. I'm counting on his power to aid us. But enough of that. Now for the reason we are here."

"There is a group of people who believe in the ancient power of Mu. There might be traces of Mu there. I want someone to investigate it." Lady Vega stated.

"Then leave it to your humble servant, Hyde." Hyde bowed. "No." Lady Vega disagreed.

"I would like Solo to handle this. I would like Solo to give up on the OOPArts for now and go to this land. Also, Hyde. I have gathered info on MegaMan's friends, turns out, they're from other worlds. See if you can gather some allies from the visitors' worlds." Lady Vega ordered.

"Right my lady!" Hyde bowed. "Yeah, whatever…" Solo muttered as he head to the warp pad. "Solo…" Lady Vega stopped him.

"Mu shares a bond with this land. I'm sure that interests you, doesn't it?" Lady Vega asked coolly. Solo was silent as he entered the warp pad.

Meanwhile…

"Darn it!" Melona fumed, still mad over her and her gang's defeat by the blue boy and Reina and their friends.

"How could that blue boy get the drop on us! I mean, I was perfectly disguised as Nanael, yet he can see right through it!" Melona stomped her feet. Airi was silent. "Hey, Airi? You okay?" Menace asked her. "…It's nothing…" Airi told her. In her thoughts. 'What were those visions? It feels like… sadness and loneliness… Will… those visions question my loyalty to the Swamp Witch?' Airi thought sadly to herself.

"Well we're going after that blue boy, Reina and her friends again and get those OOPArts!" Melona shouted with fire burning in her eyes. "Yeah! No way we're gonna lose again!" Menace nodded in agreement. Airi was silent.

With Geo and the gang….

Geo's Star Carrier ranged. "Hey, your Star Carrier is ringing." Tetsuro asked Geo. "Browse!" Geo shouted as he made the Phone Display appear, Zack appeared on it.

"Geo! Good news! I got some variable info! Come over to my house with Susie and her friends ASAP!" Zack said excitedly as he hung up.

"Wonder what shorty is so excited about?" Elina asked as she put her hands behind her head. "Elina! That was rude!" Reina scolded.

"Maybe he found Bud and Sonia?" Mega guessed. "That would be great! Let's go get Susie and the others and meet up at Zack's house!" Geo smiled.

50 seconds later, the Star Force arrived at Zack's house where they find Luna and Zack waiting.

"Alright Zack. Tell us what you know." Alleyne stated calmly. "Right." Zack nodded. "I just got a call from someone at the TV Station."

"The TV Station?" Nikki asked confusedly. "Yeah, someone I met while I was in Mess Village for Messie. But forget about it for now." Zack told her.

"Did you learn anything?" Ymir asked. "Yeah! In the country of Whazzap, they say someone fell out of the sky!" Zack stated.

"You mean…" Geo figured it out. "Yeah, just like what happened to me at Loch Mess. There's a strong possibity that it's Bud or Sonia!" Zack adjusted his glasses.

"So… How do we reach Whazzap?" Susie asked confusedly. "I don't know…. The Zackpedia doesn't have any info on Whazzap." Zack sighed.

"Hmm… Maybe mister Suther knows about Whazzap?" Nowa guessed. "Hey, that's a good idea! Come on, Geo, let's go see Ken." Mega nodded. "Right!"

At Big Wave…

"Sure dudes!" Ken smiled as the gang told him why they're here. "Dude, Whazzap is like, this small country south of Netopia! When I was like, young and stuff, I used to go to Whazzap all the time! You like, know my last name is Suther, right? That's because I've been to all the countries in the south. I love feeling the rays of the sun… and getting a sweet tan. It's like, eating your cake and having it too!" Ken drooled.

"It's like, a tropical paradise, dude. It's the perfect natural setting for lots of wild adventures!" Ken went on and on.

"I think he has a lot of adventures." Melpha smiled cheerfully. "Indeed." Yayoi also did the same. "Yeah, but he keeps yamming on and on about it, my head's about to explode." Elina held her head in pain.

"Yeah, but who would have thought Johnny would end up going out like that!" Zack beamed. "Even I gotta admit it, that guy was a man's man." Mega commented.

"Ahem!" Luna cleared her throat. "Are you done now? Now that we know where Whazzap is, we should get ready to go. Also, Geo, can you and the others go the same way you got to Loch Mess?" Luna asked in concern.

"Yeah…" Geo nodded meekly. "We can't tell Luna we're using her satellite dish to reach other countries." Akiwo whispered to Hifumi. "Yeah, she's nag for 10 days straight!" Hifumi nodded. "Imcomperivse…" Otome stated emotionlessly.

"Alright, we leave tomorrow." Geo whispered to Susie, she nodded in agreement.

The next day, Geo and his friends got everything ready, Susie and her friends told Relt about the trip to Whazzap, saying it will help them learn some new lyrics, he agreed to let them go there like he did with Loch Mess. Soon, the Star Force arrived on the Sky Wave Road.

"So, this is the Sky Wave Road. It looks beautiful!" Melpha gasped in awe. "Indeed, it is!" Linda smiled.

"Hopefully, we won't encounter the Gokoh Five or Zero this time again." Sakuya stated seriously.

"Found you!" A familiar voice shouted. Melona and her gang ran up near them. Airi stared at MegaMan in thought.

"Oh great, the idiot bunny girl and her goon squad…" Elina frowned.

"S-Shut up!" Melona fumed. "This time, we will take the OOPArts from you!" "Yeah! I need them to restore my kingdom!" Menace nodded in agreement.

"How long are you gonna pester us about it?" Carrie growled. "Yeah, we have bigger things to worry about than you three nut cases!" Ymir added.

"Kid, they won't leave us alone. Looks like we have to give them a beating like last time!" Mega urged. "Got it." MegaMan closed his eyes and transformed.

This time, MegaMan's new form looks a fusion of Fire Saurian and Thunder Zerker, only red and Mega's head is shaped differently.

"Oh?" Melona's eye brows raised in interest. "Seems like you're full of surprises everyday. Well, those OOPArts are gonna be ours now and once we take them back to our world, the Swamp Witch will use them to conquer the kingdom!"

"Bring it on you freak shows!" Elina challenged as she got out her whip. "Wave Battle! Ride on!" Zerker Saurian MegaMan shouted as he and Airi clashed weapons.

**MegaMan, Elina, Rhonda, Melpha, Akiwo and Carrie VS Melona, Menace and Airi: Round 2**

"Take this!" Menace shouted as she launched a energy attack at Elina, she dodged it and lashed at Menace three times with her whip. Melona lurged at Akiwo, but she grabbed her spear. "W-What!" Melona gawked as Akiwo grinned and spins Melona round and round before slamming her to the ground. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired three energy arrows at Menace for double the damage. "Ugh!" Menace winced. "My lady! Don't lose to those peasants!" her staff encouraged. "You're right! I won't lose again like I did many times!" Menace nodded as she summoned the undead. Melpha struck a pose and holy energy arrows rain down on Menace's undead minions and destroyed them. "Why you little!" Melona growled as she made multiple spears and flung them at Rhonda, she dodged them with ease and slashed Melona three times with her Wolf's Katana with Elina lashing her whip at the bunny girl. Meanwhile, MegaMan and Airi continued clashing their weapons at each other, neither showing any signs of giving up. 'Who… are you?' Airi asked MegaMan in his mind. 'Huh? Why are you asking me?' MegaMan asked surprised in Airi's mind. 'I… It may sound weird, but… I want to know your real name…' Airi asked embarrassed. 'Really?' MegaMan blinked. 'Kid, are you sure about this? She's with that crazy bunny girl.' Mega asked in concern. 'It's alright, Mega… I feel like… I can trust her…' MegaMan assured him. 'I was loyal to my master, the Swamp Witch, but… after meeting you, I'm started to question my loyalty to her… My name's Airi… What's yours?' Airi asked. MegaMan blushed for 30 seconds then told her in her mind 'Geo Stelar. Nice to meet you Airi!' Airi lowered her scythe. "…I'm done fighting for today. But next time, I will fight you alone without the help from my companions… Nice meeting you, Geo Stelar…" Airi smiled slightly as she calmly walked away. "Airi…" MegaMan said softly. "Airi!" Melona fumed. "What are you doing! We need some help here!" But it was too late, Airi was long gone for now. "Forget her! We need to ugh!" Menace groaned as Elina and Akiwo punched her into Melona. "Geo! Now!" Mega shouted. MegaMan snapped back to reality and his sword charged with fire. "Vanishing Blazer!" Zerker Saurian MegaMan shouted as he lashed an fire blade attack at the two idiots. "Not again…" Melona muttered as a explosion occurred when the attack hit. Melona and Menace were sent flying, screaming as they disappeared, Team Rocket style again.

"Honestly, will those two ever give up?" Cattleya shook her head and smiled. "We wasted enough time… We should head to Whazzap…" Otome reminded everyone. "Yeah…" MegaMan nodded as he reverted back to normal form. 'Airi… I hope I can meet you again… I wonder if you and Sonia will meet and become friends? Sonia… please be at Whazzap! If not, please let Bud be there!' MegaMan thought to himself as he and the Star Force followed the Wave Road to Whazzap. Four stars were shining brightly in the night sky.

MegaMan and the Star Force fought and defeated Melona and Menace again, but why did Airi stopped fighting again? Is it because of Geo?

To be continued…

Next time: The Ancient Tribe: Part 1 of 2: Amnesia

A/N: Next time, Geo and the gang arrived at Whazzap where they meet Kotonoha again and they meet and fight Echidna who joins the party after that. Then MegaMan fights Rogue again, will the OOPArts help him win this time? Find out next time!


	34. The Ancient Tribe: 1 of 3

A/N: Okay, folks, it's time for Chapter 13! Also, I finally decided on what second anime to put in Saga 3 with Slayers! Rosario Plus Vampire! So let's roll! Also, in this story, Queen's Blade Rebellion didn't happen after the events of Queen's Blade and Reina became the queen, but that won't happen till the ending of Saga 2. Okay, enough from me, enjoy the fic. Also, I decided to make this a 3 parter now. Sorry about that, but enjoy!

Chapter 13: The Ancient Tribe: Part 1 of 3: The Snake Woman

Meanwhile…

Hyde AKA Dark Phantom was in the Sky Wave Road. "I got to find a suitable ally to finally defeat that meddlesome MegaMan! If I don't, Lady Vega will be so unpleased!" Dark Phantom growled. Suddenly, he noticed someone walking on the Wave Road. She looked like an elf.

Dark Phantom grinned evilly. "Yes… Yes, she would do!"

With Geo and the gang

1 hour later, Geo and the gang arrived at Whazzap. They looked around, it has a tropical feel around it.

"So this is Whazzap? Kinda like Hawaii or Yumland according to our great great grandmothers' stories of the Net Society era." Susie gasped in awe.

"Well, that was fast." Luna commented as she and Zack walked up to the gang.

"This place is the dumps! I think Wilshire Hills is more my speed." Luna frowned. "How could you say that? I find it very peaceful." Nowa grinned as she puts her hands behind her head.

"Hmm?" Geo blinked as he sees a girl looking at the scenery. "H-Hey! It's Kotonoha!" Geo smiled as he ran up to her, the rest of the gang followed suit. "Wait? Who's Kotonoha?" Luna glared at Geo as she followed him, Zack too.

"Hey! Kotonoha!" Geo waved cheerfully as he ran up to her. "Hmm?" Kotonoha blinked, but gasped as she saw Geo and the gang walking up to her.

"Geo? Is t-that you?" She blushed. "Geo? Is she a friend of yours?" Melpha smiled. "Geeeeooooo!" Luna growled as she marched up to Geo. "Have you been going out with this older girl!" She demanded.

"Agh!" Geo waved his arms up and down. "No! You got it all wrong, Prez! I met her in Wilshire Hills before Mega ate the OOPArts!" Geo raised his arms defensibly.

"I think he's right, Prez. Geo does however have a thing for Sonia." Zack agreed. Luna glared at Zack, telling him to shut up.

"So Kotonoha." Alleyne begin. "Do you have any friends?"

Kotonoha looked down. "I… don't have any…" She replied sadly.

"Well, do you have a family?" Luna asked. "…" Kotonoha was silent. "Sorry I asked…." Luna said sadly.

"It's alright." Kotonoha smiled slightly. "I can tell Geo's special."

"W-What do you mean by that?" Geo stammered. "We're so alike in many ways." She smiled. Suddenly, a group of people came in and stared at the heroes.

"When did they?" Ymir blinked. "Whazzaap?" A boy asked in a native tongue. "What?" Nanael sweat dropped. They keep saying Whazzap before leaving.

"What was that all about?" Luna blinked. "I don't know, what do you think Kotonoha?" Nikki asked, but Kotonoha was gone. "Where did she run off to?" Carrie wondered. "I don't know. But I hope we see each other again soon, I want to ask her something next time." Geo replied. "I got that Whazzap thing stuck in my head now." Mega growled.

"What were they doing?" Reina blinked as Zack held an umbrella to shade Luna.

"I don't think this place sees many outsiders, so we're tend to stand out." Zack explained. "Well whatever… We'll split up and ask people about the person who fell out of the sky." Luna suggested.

Geo and the gang talked to a elderly man who has a long white beard and wore ancient clothes that make him look like the elder of this village.

"Excuse us, sir?" Yayoi asked politely. "Whazzap!" The man greeted. "What did you say?" Miyabi blinked. "Is it your first time in Whazzap?" The man asked.

"Yes, it is." Geo raised an eyebrow. "Um… Can we ask you something?" Nowa asked nervously. "Everyone keeps saying Whazzap. What the heck does that mean?" Elina asked in curiousity.

"When you want to talk to someone, you start off by saying Whazzap! If you don't say it, the person talk to you." The man told them. "Weird…" Nanael face faulted.

"Are you trying to mock us?" The man glared at Nanael who gulped and sweat dropped. "N-No! We wouldn't do that!" Susie smiled nervously. "I see…" The man nodded.

"Is it true that a person fell out of the sky here?" Risty asked. "Yes, we have such an individual here." The man smiled.

"Then can we please see him?" Cattleya pleaded. "He's very busy, so I don't think you'll able to meet him now…" The man replied.

"Huh?" Linda blinked. "Why don't you have a look around the town for awhile?" The man offered.

The gang asked around town, they learn that Bud is the person who fell out of the sky, but the people here keep calling him the Great One. Soon, Geo and the gang met up with Luna and Zack.

"…It's Bud." Luna stated seriously. "So it is Bud." Zack gasped. "But why won't they let us see him?" Reina wondered.

"I don't believe it!" Luna growled. "Bud is OUR friend, not theirs!" Luna stomped her feet. Luna calmed down and was sweating, Zack shaded her with his umbrella.

"They didn't say we couldn't meet him. We just have to wait." Rhonda said calmly. "And I have an idea of what to do while we wait. The Zackpedia says, the Whazzap Lines are near here. They're gigantic photographs drawn into the Earth long, long ago. Why don't we have a look at them while we wait?" Zack suggested.

"Good idea, Zack." Linda smiled. The gang headed to the Whazzap Lines, unknown to them, a elf woman was watching them. "So… That's them. And Reina is with them." She smiled coolly to herself as she followed them.

The gang arrived at the Whazzap Lines, they saw drawings of some places and objects on the desert ground.

"So these are the Whazzap Lines!" Risty whistled. "They say the larger ones can even be seen from outer space." Zack explained.

'Even outer space…' Geo thought to himself as he looked up to the sky. "Since we're here, we might as well get a closer look at them." Luna suggested as she and Zack walked up.

"Geo?" Susie asked in concern. "I wonder if he ever saw them…" Geo looked up.

"Did my dad ever see them from up there?" Geo wondered. 'Geo…' Mega thought sadly to himself.

"Hmm?" Rana blinked as he saw a man praying to a drawing of a building. "Hey guys, check it out!" The gang got a closer look at it.

"What is it?" Tomoe asked. The man stopped praying. "Whazzap! The drawing is a picture of Mu." He told them.

"Mu? We learned about it from a exhibit at a museum we went to." Geo blinked. "Mu was a very advanced civilization long ago…" Linda remembered what Geo told her.

"I see you're quite familiar with Mu. Here in Whazzap, we believe that the Mu civilization that once flourished still exists, and we worship it. That is why I was praying at these images of Mu." The man smiled.

Geo and his friends looked at the Mu drawing.

"That doesn't look like a continent, Mu or otherwise." Geo blinked. "Ahh, there's a reason for that. The continent of Mu floated in the sky!" The man stated.

"You're joking, right?" Nanael gasped. "Nope, I'm positive." The man chuckled. "A continent in the sky…" Carrie gasped in awe.

"Hold on, back up a little bit. A floating continent? That story stinks more than dead fish." Mega growled.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Melpha wondered. "Continents don't float in the sky…." Otome stated. "Um, let's try not to upset him…" Tetsuro sweat dropped.

"Agreed." Risty nodded. Suddenly, Mega tensed.

"I sensed something…" Mega said seriously. Geo and the gang were confused but Geo used his Visualizer and the rest of the Star Force activated their EM powers and saw a elf woman staring at them from the Wave Road.

Reina and her friends except for Risty gasped in shock while Risty turned pale. "Echidna!" Nowa gawked.

"Who?" Susie asked. "The…The snake woman is here… just great…" Risty stammered. "She's a mercenary from our world, also an elf. But why she's eying us like that?" Alleyne raised an eyebrow.

"I bet she's itching for a fight! Come on, kid! Let's go buck wild on her!" Mega urged.

"I'll go with you, Geo. I like to ask Echidna myself on what she's doing here." Reina said seriously.

MegaMan and Reina pulsed in and jumped on the Wave Road. The two warriors stared at Echidna.

"Why Reina, fancy meeting you here." Echidna smirked. "Not long enough, Echidna, what are you doing here?" Reina glared at her rival and foe.

"Oh nothing, cept I came here to get some things from that blue kid over there." Echidna stated. "Some things?" MegaMan blinked.

"Yeah, I was paid to get those 3 OOPArts from you. Some guy who dressed like a phantom told me." Echidna stated.

"Dark Phantom! I should have known!" Reina gritted her teeth. "Looks like she's in league with Hyde! Get our Battle Cards ready, Geo!" Mega shouted.

"Oh? You challenging me, boy?" Echidna asked with interest. "He's not alone on this one, Echidna!" Reina got ready as well.

"Wave Battle! Ride On!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan and Reina VS Echidna**

"Kelta-kun, time to play!" Echidna shouted as she made her pet snake appear and ordered it to lash at MegaMan, he used his energy shield to block the snake's attack. Reina charged at Echidna and slashed her three times with her sword. Echidna charged at MegaMan and slashed him three times with her sword and daggers. "Plus Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into the Plus Cannon. MegaMan fired at Echidna, giving her some big damage. "My, your friend is quite the hero, eh, Reina?" Echidna taunted as punched Reina in the gut. Reina winced, but slashed Echidna three times with her sword. Echidna ordered Kelta-kun to attack again and this time, she managed to bite Reina. "Ugh…" Reina gawked as she got Kelta-kun off her. "Reina! Are you alright!" MegaMan gasped. "Don't worry about me… Hurry, fight Echidna!" She winced. MegaMan nodded and got out the Break Sword V3 Battle Card. "Break Sword V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and transformed into a powerful version of the Break Sword. MegaMan and Echidna clashed swords with each other, hitting and slashing each other. Echidna tried to get MegaMan with a kick, but he blocked it and slashed her three times. The others were watching the fight and hoped that MegaMan wins. Echidna managed to slash MegaMan 5 times with her sword and daggers, but MegaMan counter attacked with 6 slashes. 2 minutes later, the battle was a stalemate.

MegaMan and Echidna were panting heavily. "S-Shouldn't you… go home after giving me what Hyde wants and play with your… father?" Echidna panted.

MegaMan looked down. "I… I lost my father…" He said sadly. "Huh?" Echidna blinked.

"3 years ago… my dad was an astronaut… The best at NAZA. I admired him and I loved him deeply, he volunteered to go on a trip to a planet called Planet FM… but then, an accident and misunderstanding occurred and my dad was gone… My dad was about to make friends with the FM-ians, but that incident happened…. My friend, Mega who is a AM-ian posing as a FM-ian made my dad into Z waves to help him escape a cruel fate… I don't know where he is now, but one day, he will return…" MegaMan said sadly.

"…" Echidna closed her eyes in thought. "E-Echidna…?" Reina asked in concern. Echidna looked up to the sky. "Sorry Hyde, but the deal's off. I'm sticking with this kid till I find a way home…" She walked up to MegaMan with a smile.

"What's your name, kid?" She said nicely. MegaMan smiled slightly and replied. "Geo Stelar, but call me MegaMan." "And the name's Omega-Xis, I'm the kid's EM partner." Mega boasted.

"Geo and Omega-Xis… I think we're gonna get along just fine…" Echidna smiled as she shook MegaMan's hand.

Reina couldn't help but smiled at the newfound friendship between MegaMan and Echidna.

MegaMan and Mega has made a new friend! Little do they know that the true-to-name Solo will put an monkey wench in the Star Force's quest to bring Bud home!

To be continued…

Next time: The Ancinet Tribe: Part 2 of 3: To Fight For a Friend: Return of Rogue


	35. The Ancient Tribe: 2 of 3

Chapter 14: The Ancient Tribe: Part 2 of 3: To Fight For a Friend: Return of Rogue

"Are you crazy!" Risty screamed. 1 hour since Echidna has joined the Star Force and Risty's not taking the good news seriously.

Echidna now wore a green shirt with blue pants, red gloves and yellow shoes.

"Oh? Is there a problem, old friend?" Echidna asked amused. "You darn right it is! Geo! What were you thinking?" Risty gawked.

"Pull it together, Risty. The point is, Echidna's on our side now. So please, try to treat her like a normal human being." Ymir said sternly. Risty just mumbled to herself.

"Anyway, we're heading back to the village now!" Luna proclaimed. "Yeah, they have to let us see Bud." Geo nodded in agreement.

The Star Force headed back to the village where they saw a ceremony beginning to happen.

"Eh?" Elina blinked. "Cool! Something's gonna happen!" Yayoi said cheerfully.

The village Elder and his people put some food on the altar. The Elder turned to his people with a smile.

"Whazzap! Are you ready? …I give you the herald of Mu… The great Budicus!" The people begin praying and chanting Budicus.

Then, Bud wearing some ancient robes appeared and spread his hands in holiness. "It is I! The great Budicus! Herald of Mu! I find everything to be good." Bud or Budicus smiled as the people cheered. The Bud begin eating the food offered to him.

"What in the world?" Reina has that dotted eye face look. "You got to be kidding me…" Sakuya growled.

"What happened to Bud? Why's he acting like that?" Luna asked in concern. "Reasons unknown…" Otome stated.

"They think Bud's a god. And he's relishing it by saying things like your actions pleased me." Zack sweat dropped.

"What does the herald of Mu mean anyway?" Akiwo wondered. "Yeah, something smells fishy here." Hifumi nodded in agreement.

"The only one who can answer this is Bud. Come on, let's go ask him." Mega suggested.

Geo and the gang walked up to the Elder.

"So… Have all of you come to offer your prayers to Budicus?" The Elder asked. "Actually…" Tetsuro stammered.

"Budcius is actually our friend, Bud Bison." Nanael stated seriously. The Elder just laughed a little.

"That's a amusing tale! Budicus is the herald of the Continent of Mu, and he was specifically sent to Whazzap!" The Elder boasted. "Okay! Enough!" Luna growled. "What kind of crazy tale are you making here!"

"Budicus came to us from the sky one day. Regular people don't just fall from the sky." The Elder stated. "So you're saying that Bud came all the way here from Mu?" Zack blinked.

"Precisely… All of you should head back to your country." The Elder stated. "But some of us are not from Geo's country! We're from other wor-mph!" Echidna and Alleyne covered Nowa's mouth before she can spill the beans.

"I don't think Bud's been taking over by an EM Being. If he was, I would have sense Taurus since you all know him well." Mega stated.

"Group huddle!" Susie shouted. The gang got near as far from the ceremony and got into a group huddle.

"What should we do, sis?" Elina asked. "I don't know, Elina… I don't know how to snap Bud out of this charade." Reina sighed. "We need to think up a plan and fast!" Luna said.

"How about we try the Whazzap Lines to discuss it?" Rhonda suggested. "Good idea, Rhonda." Miyabi smiled.

The gang headed to Whazzap Lines to find a way to bring Bud back to his senses. 1 minute later, Zack came up with a solution.

"I got it! How about we make something Bud likes and bring it to him? That would bring him back to his senses!" Zack suggested.

"And how do we do that?" Risty raised an eyebrow. "Ginger…" Zack stated firmly. "Beef…" Luna finished.

"Booyah! That's it!" Elina grinned, then brought up something else. "But how do we make it?" Geo and the gang, minus Rhonda, Echidna, Melpha, Yayoi, Cattleya and Otome anime fell.

Zack chuckled heroically. "I brought some ginger with me just in case this happens." Zack smirked. "Well, what about the other ingredients?" Linda asked.

"Um…" Zack sweat dropped. "We need to gather them, right?" Rana asked. "Yes. We need Beef, Onion, Rice and Egg…" Zack stated.

"Alright, let's go look for some ingredients!" Geo smiled.

It took them 30 minutes, but they gotten all the ingredients.

"Whahaaha! We got all the ingredients!" Luna cheered. "But good think I got a Cooking Matter Wave to bring with me." Luna smiled as she gave Geo the Matter Wave.

"Materlize! Cooking Machine!" Geo proclaimed as he made a hat similar to Eating Machine appear on his head. "The name's Cook-O-Matic, your Cooking Machine at your service! Today, we will be cooking a lovely ginger beef. And we'll be using the freshest ingredients known to Whazzap!" The Cooking Machine smiled.

"Don't screw this up, Geo!" Luna warned. "Bud's fate depends on it!" Reina stated.

"I know. Okay, I hope I can do this." Geo gulped as he begin cooking with Cook-O-Matic's help.

Later that night…

Geo was watching the Ginger Beef getting ready. 'Are you sure this will work?' Geo thought as he remembered something Zack said.

"It will work! Bud's an eating machine without a off switch." Zack stated.

Suddenly, Bud came in, sniffling the Ginger Beef. "Mmm… Smells good." Bud drooled.

"Bud!" Geo gasped as he and the gang ran up to him. "Who are you mortals?" Budicus demanded. "Don't you recognized us, Bud! It's us, your friends!" Nanael shouted.

"Bud? Bud…" Bud held his head in pain. "That name causes the bruise in my head to ache…"

"Did you say your head?" Zack blinked. "So that's it." Melpha snapped her fingers "Bud must have hit his head when he fell out of the sky."

"You mean to tell me he has ammesia?" Tetsuro gasped. "Looks like it." Tomoe nodded.

"Ah, there you are, Great Budicus. You gave us quite a scare. Now let us return." The Elder smiled as he walked up to Budicus. Then Bud smelled something else.

"That smell…" Budicus gasped. "Yes, it's your favorite, Whazzap Spare Ribs. Come on, let's head back to the village." Budicus and the Elder head back to the Village.

"Darn it… That plan failed!" Mega growled. "We have to rethink our strategy tomorrow…" Otome calculated.

The next day…

The gang watched as Bud or Budicus continued eating like no tomorrow. "We got to do something to save Bud…" Susie said seriously.

"People of Whazzap! Tonight we sing, tonight we dance! Tonight we will accept Budicus as our great leader!" The Elder praised, his people cheered.

Suddenly, there was a huge rumbling.

"Hmm?" Echidna wondered. "Wait a minute… That rumble!" Nikki gasped. "It better not be who I think it is!" Mega growled. Then a familiar black hole open in the sky.

"A hole in the sky?" Nowa gasped. "W-What is this!" The Elder gasped.

"Who is this fraud who speaks of Mu?" A familiar cold voice growled. Then the hole fired a beam of eerie blue light and Solo appeared, he glared at Bud with cold hatred.

"I heard there exist people who believed in the existence of Mu… But I find them worshiping a fat fraud!" Solo shouted angrily.

"W-Who are you?" Budicus stammered. "You disrespect the true people of Mu and for that, you must pay!" Solo walked towards Bud menacelly.

"Y-Your leader needs saving!" Budicus stammered again. "Budicus!" The Elder gasped in shock.

"It's him! Solo!" Reina growled. "That's Solo!" Melpha gasped in shock. "He has a dark and sad aura in him…"

Geo clenched his fists. "This time… This time… I will make him pay!" Geo shouted in anger heroics.

"We'll go somewhere safe! Please, Geo, save Bud!" Luna pleaded as she, Tetsuro, Rana and Zack head into the Whazzap Lines.

The Star Force pulsed in and lead into the altar.

"Stop! Solo!" Linda shouted. Solo was taken back by surprise when he saw the Star Force.

"What are you rejects doing here!" Solo snarled. "That's our line, pal!" Mega growled.

"What are you going to do with Bud!" Nikki demanded. "That depends on you… If you hand over the OOPArts, I may consider going easy on him." Solo warned.

"How about this? Leave my friends alone and we might go easy on you." MegaMan glared at him.

"Friends you say?" Solo growled. "Words like that make me sick, but you just throw them around. You'll never change. Friendships are for the weak."

"That's not true!" Nowa shouted in anger. "Friendships are what keeps the world in order." Alleyene stated coldly.

"Fine then… Prepare to be destroyed!" Solo shouted as he EM Wave Changed into Rogue. He emitted a blast that knocked the Star Force to the ground.

"That power…!" Sakuya growled. "He's much stronger than last time!" Susie panted. "I was just toying with you freak shows that time. Hmph… There's something you should know…" Rogue growled.

"And… What would that be?" Cattleya glared. "My Wave Changed form is known as Rogue because I do as I pleased… And I don't rely on anyone but myself."

"Rogue?" Carrie panted. "When I looked at you… …I can't understand what benefits you derive from your bonds. Clinging to others as you do is an ignoble existence." Rogue stated coldly.

"…" MegaMan glared at Rogue. "Are you watching, Hollow? You still believe he and I are evenly matched? I will never forget your insult! But first…" Rogue glared at Bud.

"You will pay for insulting Mu!" Rogue punched Bud in the head. Bud groaned.

"Leave… Him… alone!" MegaMan shouted as he got up, he managed to recovered quickly.

"I'm surprised you're still standing… Is his worthless life that important to you?" Rogue asked coldly.

"He's his friend!" Echidna shouted as she got up as well. "I'll do whatever it takes to save him! Even if it means defeating you!" MegaMan shouted as he begin to transform into Thunder Zerker MegaMan.

"…" Rogue stared coldly at Thunder Zerker MegaMan. "There's the power of the OOPArts." Thunder Zerker MegaMan kneeled down.

"MegaMan!" His friends who got up shouted in shock.

"Man… this power is overwhelming!" MegaMan gritted his teeth. "The OOPArts wiped out all 3 Tribes! If you continue to use them, you will share their fate!" Rogue shouted.

"I… Don't care what happens to me! I will fight for my friends!" MegaMan gritted his teeth again.

"You sacrifice yourself for another?" Rogue questioned. "Yes… I rather do that than see a friend of mine lost forever!" MegaMan screamed a heroic scream as a white light covered the area. When it cleared, MegaMan's new form looks like a cross of Fire Saurian and Thunder Zerker, it could be one of MegaMan's Tribe forms.

"I will fight to protect my friends! That is the vow I made! For I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the one who answers the cries for help! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" Zerker Saurian MegaMan shouted as he struck a pose.

"…When your friends are in danger, you unleash your power… Just like last time… So that is the source of your power, eh?" Rogue got into a battle stance.

"People like you make my blood boil! Friends… Bonds… I'll make you and all those pointless things disappear! This time, things will end differently! By my blood, I will prove the futility of all that you hold dear!"

"We'll see about that!" Echidna challenged as she got ready. "Wave Battle! Ride On!" Zerker Saurian MegaMan shouted.

**Zerker Saurian MegaMan and Echidna VS Rogue: Round 2**

"Take this! Dark Chaos!" Rogue shouted as he threw a punch at MegaMan, but he warped out of the way. "What!" Rogue gasped as MegaMan appeared behind him and fired some shots at the back, giving him some medium damage. "Kelta-kun! Help MegaMan!" Echidna shouted as she made her pet snake attack Rogue. "Get away from me you lizard outcast!" Rogue growled as Ketla-Kun dodged every punch Rogue threw at him. Kelta-Kun bit Rogue in the knee before it dodged Rogue's punches. Echidna took this as a chance to slash Rogue three times with her sword and daggers. Rogue punched Echidna away before MegaMan rammed into him. "Nice one, Geo!" Mega commented. "…Your friendship will be your downfall!" Rogue shouted in anger as he fired dark energy shots at MegaMan, he made a powerful shield appear and blocked Rogue's attacks. MegaMan charged at Rogue and slashed him three times with his sword. "it's not over yet!" Rogue shouted as he made three drones appear and fired at MegaMan, Echidna punched Rogue in the gut and slashed him three times with her weapons. Rogue grabbed Echidna and flung her to the ground. MegaMan charged at Rogue and slashed him three times with his sword. "Ugh!" Rogue snarled as he fired a huge energy blast at our hero. "Rogue! Time to pay for what you have done! Vanishing Blazer!" MegaMan shouted as Mega fired a huge firey blast at the shot, it lasted for 50 seconds till MegaMan's Vanishing Blazer broke through Rogue's attack and hit him for massive damage! "Noooo!" Rogue screamed as he reverted back to normal form.

Solo panted heavily. "No way… It's impossible!" Solo gritted his teeth in anger. "Geo! Hurry and finish him off now!" Ymir shouted.

"…" MegaMan was silent. "If you show mercy, he'll come back to kick our butts in the future!" Mega shouted.

"Inadmissible." A familiar voice said emotionlessly. "Who's there?" Elina looked around. "Come out and show yourself!" She challenged.

Hollow warped in front of MegaMan. "Hollow! Why are you here!" Solo demanded.

"Lady Vega's orders. I am to take you back." Hollow stated emotionlessly. "I'm not going anywhere! I-I can still win!" Solo gritted his teeth in anger. Hollow turned to Solo.

"You're not strong enough to defeat him and his friends. Even you must realize that. If he managed to pull off the Triple Tribe On, you will be no match for him… And we can't afford to lose you yet… You have a duty to carry out still. We're leaving now." Hollow stated. Solo growled in furstation as he and Hollow vanished.

"They got away…" Susie said seriously. "But Bud!" MegaMan shouted as he ran up to check on him.

"Let's get him out of here!" Reina shouted.

The next morning…

The gang were wondering what to do

"Bud still hasn't woken up…" Melpha stated seriously. "I'm really worried about him. What if he never wakes up!" Luna panicked as Zack held his umbrella above Luna.

"Don't worry! It's Bud we're talking about! He will wake up saying he's hungry!" Carrie grinned. "Wait! That's it!" Miyabi smiled.

With the Elder…

"Hmm…" The Elder looked at Bud's K.O. form. "I've had my head bowed in prayer since morning but you won't arise." The Elder sighed. "If you don't wake up, Whazzap's future will…" He doesn't want to say it.

The gang walked up to Bud.

"Are you sure you're ready for this, Prez?" Geo asked seriously. "This has to help Bud! Please, Prez!" Zack pleaded. Luna gulped nervously as she placed the Ginger Beef next to Bud.

"Hmm?" The Elder has his eyebrows raised. Luna coughed, then struck a pose.

"Sleepy Buuud! Wake up sleepy… poo!" Luna said seductantly. "What the…?" Mega raised an eyebrow. "You people are weird, you know that?" Elina face faulted.

"I cooked your favorite, Sleepy Bud, Ginger Beef! If you don't wake up, everyone's gonna eat it up!" Luna blows a kiss at him. Bud moaned. "Prez's home made Ginger Beef.." Bud sniffled as he slowly got up with excitement.

"Oh boy! Let me at it!" Bud rushed at the ginger beef and gobble like no tomorrow.

"It worked!" Nowa cheered. "I'm never doing that again! Never!" Luna blushed madly. Bud put on his normal clothes after eating.

"Prez's Ginger Beef is the bomb!" Bud whooted. "Glad you liked it." Luna closed her eyes and smiled.

"Bud, do you remember us?" Susie prayed. "Yep! Sorry for being a pain in the neck! I'm back to good old Bud Bison again!" Bud turned to Geo with a smile.

"Geo… Thanks for saving my butt again! You're… my best friend for life!" Bud hugged Geo. Geo checked his Star Carrier and his Link Power went up by 30.

The Elder was silent. "His memory is back? …That still doesn't change everything!" The Elder shouted in anger. "You're still the ruler of Whazzap, Budicus! I need you to be!" He shouted.

"Um… about that… I'm really happy you guys fed me and all, but Echo Ridge is my true home with my friends. So I'm going back with my friends." Bud sweat dropped.

"You're leaving us!" The Elder snarled. "We'll see about that! Someone! Come quck! I need help!" Two men rushed to the Elder's aid.

"Budcius is out of control! Grab him!" The Elder ordered. "Uh oh! Time to bolt!" Yayoi stammered as the gang ran away with the Elder and his followers chasing them.

Seconds later, the followers were looking everywhere for our heroes.

"Why do they care for me so much? I'm not a great ruler or anything…" Bud stammered. Nanael then has a sneaky idea. "I got an idea! Mega, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Nanael smirked. "Oh yeah. Akane in her Kampfer form was much more cunning, but you surpass her in everyway! Come on, Geo! Let's pay Gramps a visit!" Mega suggested.

"I don't like this at all… But we have to do this in order to get out of here!" Geo and Nanael pulsed in.

"Budicus should be around here somewhere! Find him!" The Elder than noticed something, he saw MegaMan and Nanael confronting him.

"It's you! The kid in blue who changed shape yesterday! It was you and your friends who hid Budicus from me! Bring him out!" The Elder ordered.

"Budicus is my friend, Bud Bison! He's already told you that! Just let him go!" MegaMan shouted.

"I can't do that…" The Elder stated coldly. "Why not?" MegaMan demanded. "He will make the people of Whazzap powerful! I will unite the people of Whazzap, and we will increase our lands!" The Elder shouted.

"Heh, so as long as he uses Bud, he can rally the people together." Mega frowned "Yeah, he's using the new 'ruler' for his own crooked ends." Nanael placed her hands on her hips. "He's using Bud!" MegaMan gasped.

"It matters not if he's not the real deal. He just have to go along with the whole herald of Mu shtick!" Then, the Elder noticed Mega on MegaMan's hand, and gasped in horror.

"Am…Am I hallucinating? Did your left hand just spoke to you all the time!" He stammered. "No, you saw right!" Mega smirked. "M-Monster!" The Elder backed up against the wall.

Mega then got an idea. "Leave it to me, Geo! Hey gramps! I am a monster from the very depths of Hades!" Mega acted. "W-What!" The Elder gasped in horror.

Nanael got what Mega was doing and goes along with it. "And I am a messager from Heaven! The Holy One is mighty angry with what you're doing! And he and Hades have sent us to pass judgment on you!" Nanael said scarely.

"You what! No! Nooo!" The Elder panicked. "If you don't do as we say, we'll flood the entire planet and make it go Kaboom!" Mega said in a fake evil tone.

"W-What are you demands?" The Elder panicked. "First! You will take a nap!" Nanael gave the Elder a drop kick which knocked him out.

"Man, I wonder if the Chief Angel will punish me for doing this…" Nanael sighed. "Well, we knocked him out, let's get out of here." Mega stated, MegaMan nodded as he and Nanael left while the people of Whazzap rushed to the Shaman's aide.

Geo and the gang went to Whazzap Lines to make the great escape! But unknown to them that the Shaman will plot his revenge on our heroes!

To be continued…

Next time: The Ancient Tribe: Part 3 of 3: Condor's Rage

A/n: Next time, Geo and the gang must rescue their friends from the Shaman who has gotten a EM Being. Then after that, Geo and the gang fight Nyx who's gunning for vengeance against Elina, but she joins the party after some convincing from Geo and Mega,. See you next time!


	36. The Ancient Tribe: 3 of 3

Me: Ello! Welcome to Chapter 15! The Fight with Terra Condor!

Amelia: And don't forget! Musashi-sama is adding Slayers and Rosario Plus Vampire in the next Saga! For justice! (Struck a pose)

Zeldagis: Rrrrigghtt….. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 15: The Ancient Tribe: Part 3 of 3: Condor's Rage

Luna put the tent back in her Star Carrier. Zack pointed his Star Carrier and shouted "Materlize! Car!" A green hover car appeared.

"We can take this car to the airfield! Let's go! If we can make it to a plane, they should give up the chase!" Zack explained.

"Yeehaaw! Home free!" Elina wooted. Bud and Zack entered the car. Luna turned to our heroes.

"Don't worry about us, Luna." Rhonda told her calmly. "We'll go back the way we came." Geo told her with a brave smile. "Okay… I'm not worried or anything, but we'll see you back home, okay?" Luna smiled as she entered the car. The car droved off.

"Looks like we taken care of things." Mega commented. "But I think this is the calm of the storm…" Tomoe said seriously.

Geo was going to ask her why, but deciced against it, he and the Star Force pulsed in and went to the Sky Wave…

Meanwhile….

"That demon and angel girl were fakes! I may have a bruise on me, but the Earth is still standing! And now… Now Budicus has run away… He was the perfect puppet to set up as the new ruler…" The Shaman looked down.

"Whazzap will never be able to achieve prosperity…" He sighed sadly.

"It may still have a chance to prosper." A famialir dark voice said evilly. The Shaman gasped as he turned around and saw Hyde learning on the town's pole.

'Solo has failed us. If only Lady Vega have entrusted me from the beginning!' Hyde thought to himself.

"Who are you?" The Shaman demanded. "Ah, my apologies. I am Hyde… I've come to pass on the legacy of Mu." Hyde smirked evilly.

"The legacy of Mu? Who are you to talk to me about Mu?" the Shaman questioned. "If you doubt me, then feast your eyes on this! Come forth! Condor!" Hyde ordered as a condor like enrgy being appeared.

The Shaman stepped back a little. "What the…?" He gasped. "I am a guardian of Mu… I have flown in the sky next to the great continent of Mu." The energy being now known as Condor stated.

"A guardian of Mu?" The Shaman stammered. "That can't be… No, wait! There's a great bird depicted in the Whazzap Lines… That great bird is said to have resided in the land of Mu… I don't believe it…" The Shaman rubbed his eyes. Hyde laughed darkly.

"Do you still doubt me? Using the legacy of Mu, an Ancient Star Carrier, you can achieve prospierty for Whazzap!" Hyde offered. "And you would give it to me?" The Shaman asked.

"Yes, but at a cost. You would tell me all you know about Mu…" Hyde smirked evilly.

"I-I…" The Shaman stammered. "I can't… That secret belongs to the people of Whazzap…" "Oh?" Hyde asked amused. "You don't want the legacy of Mu? Then there will be no chance of prospierity for Whazzap! It will be forever known as small and worthless country in the south!" Hyde chuckled darkly.

The Shaman turned to Hyde with a cold glare. "To the east… Our ancient texts say that Mu is in the east. That is the secret of Mu…" Hyde sneered.

"I thank you for giving me this info. And as promised, I will give you the legacy of Mu." Hyde grinned evilly as Condor warped in front of him.

"I give you my power…" Condor stated as he went into the Shaman, when the light cleared down, the Shaman is now a humanoid version of Condor.

"W-What is this!" The Shaman gasped, "That is Terra Condor, one of the great warriors of Mu! You no longer need that fake ruler. With the power you now have, you are the true ruler of Whazzap!" Hyde proclaimed. Terra Condor squaked as he take to the skies.

Hyde chuckled darkly then laughed evilly.

With the Star Force…

"Finally we can go home, I want to try out that gaming device, what's it called again, Geo?" Nanael asked. "Um… It's called a Wii." MegaMan stated nervously. "Right! I want to try out that new role playing game called Arc Rise Fanatsaia!" Nanael grinned.

Suddenly, MegaMan's Star Carrier ranged. "Browse!" A Phone Display of Bud appeared. "Geo! We got a huge problem! We just got to the airport when suddenly, this huge flying chicken came out of nowhere and attacked us! It made us fly back to the village!" Bud panicked.

"Great… Great just great… another problem to deal with…" Sakuya growled. "What's going on here!" Terra Condor's voice growled. "What do you think you're doing?" The Phone Display hung up abruptly.

"Hmm… This looks bad…." Echidna said seriously. "Ya think?" Risty face faulted. "We got to head back to Whazzap before it's too late!" Mega shouted.

The Star Force came back to Whazzap where they hid and saw their friends tied up with the Shaman making an announcement to his people.

"People of Whazzap! This Budicus is an imposter who has nothing to do with Mu! He has disgraced our beliefs!" The Shaman yelled angrily.

"You're the ones who decided to worship him!" Luna shouted angrily. "Yeah, that's right!" Zack nodded. "So hungry…" Bud moaned. The Shaman turned to them with a glare.

"Their sins are grave! And so we must offer them to Mu as punishment for their sins!" The Shaman declared. "Offer!" Luna gulped "This is the end for you imposters!" The Shaman yelled.

"Hold it right there!" Susie shouted as the Star Force came into view.

"MegaMan!" Luna shouted happily. "Alright, MegaMan!" Zack cheered. "I knew he would come for us!" Bud boasted.

"There they are at last… I knew you people will come to interfere with my plans… But I won't let you!" The Shaman growled as he got out the Ancient Star Carrier.

"No way…" Yayoi gasped in shock. "Is that one of those Ancient Star Carriers you told us about?" Melpha blinked. Then Condor appeared. "Crikey! Look!" Mega shouted.

"EM Wave Change!" The Shaman yelled as he and Condor merged into Terra Condor. The people screamed.

"I am Terra Condor! I am no pretender, but one who truly wields the power of Mu! I will be your new ruler! I will bring wealth and prosperity to Whazzap! People of Whazzap! You will worship me! This is the beginning of a new era for Whazzap!" Terra Condor yelled as he took Luna and the others with him to a temple north of here.

"He's got a frequency like Yeti Blizzard and Plesio Surf!" Mega growled. "Then Hyde's behind this somehow!" Miyabi frowned.

"But first, we need to deal with those people…" Tomoe sighed. But then, one of the villagers came up to them and said "Please… Stop the Shaman." He pleaded.

"The Shaman worries about Whazzap's future, and that's why he turned into that creature!" A woman added. "He's probably by the ruins near the Whazzap Lines!" The boy pleaded.

"Thanks." Reina smiled. "We'll help the Shaman for you!"

The Star Force made it to the ruins and made it to the top where Terra Condor and the kids are.

"I can't move! What are you going to do with us!" Luna panicked. "You don't want to eat us! We taste bad!" Zack lied. Bud moaned.

"I will not eat you. I'm going to give you as an offering to Mu!" Terra Condor shouted. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What!" Luna gasped.

"In Whazzap, laughter is an indication of happiness. We look up to the sky and laugh to show our thanks to Mu. That is why I will send your laughter to Mu! And there's one way to do that. …By ticking you forever!" Terra Condor yelled.

"That's inhuman!" Zack gasped in shock. "Hold it right there, Terra Condor!" MegaMan shouted as he and the Star Force appeared and confronted Terra Condor.

"So you made it this far… I thought I told the villagers to dispose of you…" Terra condor growled. "Yeah? Well they asked us to do something about you!" Carrie shouted.

"Those fools! They have no idea of the power that I wield! It matters not. Once I defeat you, they will see my true power!" Terra Condor yelled angrily.

"We'll see about that!" Sakuya growled as she got her machine gun ready. "Wave Battle! Ride on!" MegaMan shouted as he transformed into Fire Saurian MegaMan.

**MegaMan, Carrie, Sakuya, Echidna, Tomoe, Miyabi and Melpha VS Terra Condor**

"Take this!" Terra Condor shouted as he charged at them, they dodged it. Echidna charged at Terra Condor and slashed him three times with her weapons. "Gah!" Terra Condor growled as he summoned mini condor drones and hurled them at the battle combatants. MegaMan used Dino Cannon to blast some of them and hit Terra Condor for bigger damage. "Eat this, bird brain!" Sakuya shouted as she fired machine gun shots at Terra Condor, he swiftly dodged them and rammed into Sakuya, but she recovered. "Heart Snipers!" Carrie fired three energy arrows at Terra Condor for bigger damage. Melpha struck a pose as holy arrows hit Terra Condor for even bigger damage. "Ungrateful fools!" Terra Condor growled as he fired an energy beam from his beak, the Star Force dodged it. Tomoe charged at Terra Condor and slashed him three times with her sword. Miyabi lashed her hair at Terra Condor 6 times. Sakuya fired a homing missile at Terra Condor, giving him some bigger damage. MegaMan used Fire Burner V2 and fired a flamethrower attack at Terra Condor for bigger damage. "Now I'm starting to get really annoyed!" Terra Condor charged at the heroes in a last ditch attempt. "G Blazer!" MegaMan fired Fire Saurian's most powerful attack at Terra Condor, ending the fight.

Terra Condor screamed in agony as he exploded, the Shaman was kneeling on the ground.

"I am… finished…" The Shaman sighed sadly, Susie and the Neo Mews rushed to untie Luna and the others.

"And my dream of prosperity is too… I wasn't powerful enough…" "Why do you care so much about prosperity so much?" Risty questioned.

The Shaman turned to the skies. "You came from a wealthy nation. How could you ever understand? Since we in Whazzap try to preserve the old way of living, our country has slowly made advances… While other countries were getting rich and prosperous, we were still playing catch up. You don't know how fustrating it was to see that…" The Shaman sighed sadly.

"So you wanted to make Bud your leader and attract people here…" Luna figured it out. "Kinda like Creamland back in the day of Net Society…" Nikki looked down in sadness.

"I don't understand what you said too well, but couldn't you leave things the way they are?" Bud asked. The Shaman turned to Bud with a surprised look. "I haven't been in Whazzap for a long time, but I think it's great! The air is clean, the people are nice, and you got some of the best food ever!" Bud smiled.

"Budicus… No, I'm sorry… Bud…" The Shaman apologized. "And you can trust Bud when it comes to food. I mean, he turned his nose up at his favorite dish, the ginger beef, just so he could eat your spare ribs." Luna smiled.

"I got it! You should tell people that spare ribs are a local specialty! If someone has a little taste, they'll be craving more! People will come here from all over the world to try it, and they'll love it." Bud suggested.

"That's a good idea, Bud." Zack nodded in agreement. "I think Whazzap is a great place too. The villagers are friendly and are always greeting each other. And this natural environment really makes you fell alive!" MegaMan smiled.

The Shaman begin to smile. "I never knew someone other than us felt like that way… Thank you. I feel like I awakened from a long nightmare… From now on, I will focus on making the people of Whazzap happy!"

**Geo's POV**

**After that, we headed back to the village, where the Shaman told everyone that MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews and their friends came to his rescue. Then after we said good bye to the Shaman and people of Whazzap, we headed back to Echo Ridge. Then, 4 days later…**

"And over here, we have the best food of Whazzap, spare ribs, recommended by the great Budcius and Angel Nanae." The Shaman smiled as he was giving some tourists a tour and showed them the atlar where a statue of Bud in his Budicus clothes and Nanael doing the V for Victory Pose and spare ribs. The tourists oohed and awed as they take pictures. The Shaman smiled.

'Thank you, MegaMan, Neo Mew Mews, Budicus and Nanae.' He thought happily.

Peace has returned to Whazzap! And Bud's been found! Now all that's left is to find Sonia! Geo's really itching to find her! But what is Lady Vega's next plan? And will Solo get his revenge on our heroes?

To be continued…

Next time: The Girl Who Has A Grudge Against Elina

Amelia: Next time, MegaMan and the gang fight Nyx, a woman who has a evil staff who swore vengeance against Elina! I heard that staff can… Oh no! (Shivers in fear)

Solo: Weakling… (Rolls eyes)

Zel: (Points his sword at Solo) Say that again to Amelia and I will destroy you…

Solo: Bring it on, but I'm ending this chapter… See you next time, if you dare…


	37. The Girl Who Has a Grudge Against Elina

A/N: Here is Chapter 16 with Nyx fighting and joining the Star Force!

Chapter 16: The Girl Who Has A Grudge Against Elina

Night has fallen in Wilshire Hills, we turned our attention to the Wave Road . We see a 19 year old woman who wore red almost revealing clothes and brown long hair, she appears to be holding a demonic looking staff that seems to be alive.

"Mistress Nyx…" The staff begin. "Have you managed to find the one who caused you so much pain long ago in this strange world?"

"Y-Yes… I found Elina…" The woman now identified as Nyx began. "Are you sure you're ready to get revenge on her?" The staff questioned.

Then Nyx's expression turns from timid to rage. "Of course, Funikura! This time, Elina will pay for making my life miserable! This I swear!" She leaped into the streets below.

The next day…

"Come on! Come on! Come on-d-darn it!" Nanael growled as she and Elina were playing Tatsukono VS Capcom, Nanael was Ken the Eagle and Elina was Chun Li, Elina won the fight by giving Nanael an Spinning Bird Kick.

"Hehehe! Angel girl is still no match for Elina Vance in these video games!" Elina grinned toothly.

"Looks like everyone is getting along just fine!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. The gang were at Geo's house, Zack was busy looking up info on Sonia's whereabouts, so they're passing the time by hanging out.

"Indeed… Geo?" Tomoe asked in concern, Geo was looking at his window, looking at the sky. He was in thought.

'Sonia…' Geo thought sadly to himself. "Geo, are you alright?" Linda asked in concern. The Neo Mews were taking their time off by hanging with Geo today.

Susie then figured out why Geo's so depressed. "It's Sonia, isn't it? You missed her so badly." She stated in a little bit of sadness.

"Y-Yeah… She's my Brother and I'm really worried about her…" Geo sighed sadly. Echidna then realized why Geo's so depressed.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Echidna asked with a grin. "W-W-What!" Geo turned beet red. "Heh! There's no use denying it, kid! You and her are you know what!" Mega joked.

"I-I-It's not that at all!" Geo stammered. "Ah, true love." Cattleya smiled. "Who would have thought you and Sonia are an item?" Hifumi giggled.

"We're not an item! …Stupid Hifumi…" Geo muttered embarrassed. "Heh, there's no use denying it, Geo." Susie grinned.

"Well, what about you and Michael, Susie?" Carrie grinned. "W-What!" Susie gasped as she turned beet red as well. "Yeah! You have goo goo eyes for Michael since we got our powers in the beginning!" Nikki smirked.

"I-I know that…" Susie looked down in embarrassment.

"Hmm?" Elina tensed. "I know that feeling… anywhere…" Elina rushed outside. "Elina?" Reina gasped. "Something must be up. Come on, let's go check it out." Mega suggested.

The Star Force head outside and saw Elina glaring at a woman from the Queen's Blade combatants past.

Reina gasped in shock. "Nyx!" "Who?" Tetsuro stammered.

"Nyx… was once one of my father's servants and Elina's play thing, she abused her so much that she found an evil staff called Funikura and the staff's abilities… Let's just say it's not pretty…" Reina gritted her teeth.

"I finally found you, Elina Vance…" Nyx said coldly. "Aww, did little Nyx come here to play with me? Sorry, but I have no time to play with a pheasant girl like you." Elina smirked.

"Be quiet when you're talking to mistress Nyx, foul tormentor!" Funikura shouted. "You mean to tell me, Elina picked on a servant and made her into that!" Carrie gawked. 'Dang, I and my great great grandmother, Corina never treat our servants like that…' Carrie thought to herself.

"Before I finally get my revenge on you… Where are we?" Nyx demanded as she got ready for battle. "I ain't telling!" Elina froe3nd as she EM Wave Changed and got her spear ready.

Nyx frowned as she too got Funikura ready. "Kid! This is gonna get ugly!" Mega growled.

**Elina VS Nyx**

"Ha!" Nyx shouted as she launched a fire spell at Elina, she dodged it. Elina rushed at Nyx and stabbed her three times with her spear. Nyx growled as she managed to hit Elina with her staff and a fire spell. Elina charged at Nyx and grabbed her and flung her to the ground. Nyx recovered and used Funikura to make a fire tornado appear and hit Elina for medium damage. Elina got her claws ready and slashed Nyx three times. Nyx and Elina kicked each other when their foots connected, a shockwave occurred, almost blowing Elina's friends away. "Man, it's getting intense!" Sakuya gasped. "Unless something isn't done, Echo Ridge will be destroyed. Reina told us that a village back in our world was destroyed by Nyx who couldn't control the staff's powers." Tomoe said seriously. "You serious!" Tetsuro gulped. Elina swipe kick Nyx, Nyx used Funikura to lash its tentacles at her for big damage. Elina growled as she punched Nyx in the gut. Nyx growled as she got ready to punch Elina, Elina did the same. With a yell, Elina and Nyx charged at each other and punched each other's fists. 40 seconds later, the battle is a stalemate.

Elina and Nyx were panting heavily. "I will not ask again, Vance…. Where are we?" Nyx demanded. "I ain't telling you!" Elina growled. Nyx frowned. Before they begin to go for round two, MegaMan stepped in between them.

"That's enough you two!" MegaMan shouted. Geo has Wave Changed into MegaMan after the stalemate. "Geo! Get out of my way so little Nyx and me can have some fun!" Elina gawked.

"Get out of my way, boy! This woman has caused me so much pain in the past back in my world, she must pay for her crimes!" Nyx growled.

"Elina…" Mega began. "Don't you feel sorry for what you did to Nyx back in your world in the past? Surely when you tormented her, you must feel bad for yourself?" Elina was taken back by surprised.

'I feel…. Bad for tomromenting little Nyx…?' Elina closed her eyes and 40 seconds later, she muttered "Y-Yes…"

"W-What…?" Nyx gasped. "I don't know if I'm good at this, but Nyx… I'm sorry for tormenting you all those years back in our world. I mean, you were a pheasant and I was in high class. My father put me on strict training and I guess I can act wild sometimes. Guess that's why I feel sorry for tormenting you. I know you have a bad past, but if it were me, I…I don't know what to do…" Elina smiled slightly.

"Hmm… Looks like your time with Geo has changed you bit by bit…" Echidna smirked. "Listen, Nyx. I'm looking for a friend of mine named Sonia Strumm, and we could use the extra help we need. So please, put aside your hatred for Elina and find it in your heart to accept Elina's apology." MegaMan reasoned.

Nyx closed her eyes for 40 seconds then opened them and said "Fine… But if Elina picks on me again…" "Don't worry, I will keep an close eye on my sister." Reina smirked.

"R-Reina!" Elina whined as tears fall out of her eyes in a funny way.

"Heh, way to go, kid. You managed to recruit another member into our team!" Mega commented. "Thanks Mega. The more the merrier they say." MegaMan looked up to the sky.

'Sonia… I will find you because I…'

Nyx has joined the Star Force! Who else will join them?

To be continued…

Next time: MegaMan VS The Thunder General: Round 1

A/N: Okay, first off, before Geo and the gang head to find Sonia, MegaMan will have to fight Claudette, Reina's other sister, but Claudette will not join the Star Force after MegaMan loses to her, then when MegaMan and friends defeat Melona, Menace and their new partners, the Gokoh Five on the way to where Sonia is and after she broke her BrotherBand with Geo, Geo and Airi will fight leading up to their newfound friendship and Airi's secret crush on Geo, after that, MegaMan will fight Claudette again and beat her this time, and this time, she will join the Star Force. Okay, enough from me, see you next time!


	38. MegaMan VS The Thunder General Round 1

A/N: Here is Chapter 17! Also, stay tune for a sneak peak of a scene from Saga 3!

Chapter 17: MegaMan VS The Thunder General: Round 1

Later that night…

"Wow! This is really nice, Nyx!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully as she ate one of Nyx's homemade cooking. Nyx now wore a red long sleeve shirt with black pants with a belt back pack which is purple, a red ring on her right finger and green shoes. The gang were in Geo's living room having dinner, Mrs. Stelar is still at her part time job.

"T-Thank you." Nyx smiled meekly. "Hey kid." Mega began. "Nyx is almost kinda like your old self."

"I think you're right, Mega." Geo nodded. "I wish we have time to have a good time, but we have to find Sonia." Echidna smiled.

"Yeah. I bet she's somewhere safe right now!" Nanael giggled. "But what if something bad happens to her?" Rana stammered. "I'm sure she's okay, Rana." Cattleya assured him.

Geo couldn't help but smile at his friends. It's been two months since he became MegaMan and threw away his old life to have a more happy one. Geo decided to head outside with Mega following him. Reina noticed this and followed suit.

Geo stared at the night sky. "You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Mega asked in concern. "Yeah…" Geo said a little bit sad.

"Hey! Don't worry, kid! We'll find Sonia and… Bah, Lyra." Mega encouraged. "Yeah, you're right, Mega." Geo smiled slightly.

"Geo!" Reina ran up to him. "Where are you going?" She asked. "I needed some fresh air." Geo told her.

"Reina…" Geo asked. "Yes?" Reina replied. "You and your friends said something about a tournament back in your world, what do you mean by that? Forgive me for asking, but since you and your friends have great fighting styles, I want to know more about this Queen's Blade tournament." Geo asked.

"Well…" Reina put her hand on her chin. "It's a tournament held every four years, where women beautiful and strong from all over my world compete to become the new queen, even the current queen has to enter, it's the rules."

"A tournament that decides a ruler of your world?" Geo asked confusedly. "Weird…" Mega muttered. "Well, it's not weird, it's a tradition in my world." Reina smiled.

"So why did you enter the tournament, Reina?" Geo asked. "Um…" Reina looked down and pressed her fingers nervously. "I entered just to test my skills, not to become the ruler of a kingdom…"

"Really? Well if you do want to become a queen, I think you will make a great queen." Geo smiled. "R-Really?" Reina gasped. "Yeah, the kid's right. If you do become queen, then you and Elina can live together as a family and as queen, you can help the poor, build homes for orphans, Risty said she was taking care of kids who lost their parents, she will really appreciate it if you helped build homes for the kids and put an end to the problems in your worlds." Mega nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Reina closed her eyes for 60 seconds then opened them with a smile. "You're right, Geo. Once this whole incident is over and me and my friends are back in our world, I will win the Queen's Blade tournament and become a well loved queen!"

"That's good." Geo closed his eyes and smiled. Suddenly, Mega tensed.

"Guys, we're being watched…" Mega said seriously. Geo puts on his Visualizer and Reina activated her EM powers. When she did that, she gasped in shock, glaring at them is a woman with red long hair, wore a headpiece, and wore battle clothes.

"C-Claudette…" Reina gasped as she EM Wave Changed, Geo also Wave Changed into MegaMan and the two of them jump on the Wave Road where the woman now known as Claudette is standing.

"It's been awhile, Reina…" Claudette said coldly. She eyed MegaMan. "And I see you made a new friend. Interesting, your time in this strange world is making you forget about the Queen's Blade…. Yet, you should be finding a way back to our world…"

"Claudette…" Reina began. "We were brought to this world for a reason and that reason is to save it! My friend's name is Geo Stelar, but in the Wave Road, he's known as MegaMan. His partner is Omega-Xis, a alien as they called him. I seen those two fight together and saved a lot of people. They're really strong!"

"Oh really? That explains the auras I felt from that boy…" Claudette stated emotionlessly. "…I don't think he's strong…"

"W-What!" MegaMan gasped. "Hey!" Mega yelled angrily. "What do you mean we're weak! I bet we can beat the slag out of you!"

"Sorry, but you wouldn't last 40 seconds in a fight with me…" Claudette said coldly as she turned her back.

"But Claudette! We need their help to save this world! Please, join our team!" Reina pleaded. "Heh! Listen to your sister, missy! Or do we have to make you!" Mega challenged.

"…" Claudette was silent for 15 seconds, then suddenly, she unsheated her sword and pointed it at MegaMan. "I want to test your power. Fight me!"

"Heh! This will be over soon! Let's go Thunder Zerker on her, kid!" "R-Right!" MegaMan nodded as he transformed into Thunder Zerker MegaMan.

MegaMan swiped his sword at Claudette, but she skillfully dodged it and gave MegaMan a kick in the stomach. "Ugh!" MegaMan fired Buster Shots at her, but deflected every shot. MegaMan managed to slash Claudette, she winced but made her sword filled with lightning as she leaps behind MegaMan and slashed him, shocking him in the process. MegaMan screamed in pain, but managed to recover as he pushed Claudette and gave her a kick. Then MegaMan and Claudette clashed swords for 40 seconds till Claudette got the upper hand and slashed MegaMan three times. MegaMan winced but fired 5 Buster Shots at Claudette for medium damage. MegaMan punched Claudette with Mega and Claudette leaped behind him and kicked him in the back. MegaMan charged at Claudette again, but she dodged the charge and slashed MegaMan 4 times. MegaMan slashed Claudette 4 times with the Zerker Sword. MegaMan fired three Buster Shots at her, but she deflected them. "Time to end this…" Claudette said as she made her sword electricity powered and slashed MegaMan 2 times, MegaMan kneeled on the ground.

MegaMan and Mega panted heavily as Claudette pointed her sword at MegaMan. "C-Claudette!" Reina gasped. Then Claudette sheathed her sword and have her back turned.

"…You lack the skill to defeat me… With a weak power like that, you won't be ready for what awaits you… If we do meet again, I pray that you will be stronger and if you beat me, I… might join your team…" Claudette stated coldly as she walked away.

"Man, we lost…" Mega sighed. "Yeah… But Claudette's strength is almost as strong as Reina's." MegaMan nodded as Reina helped him up. "We're gonna be prepared to face her again and this time, we will win and make her join our team…" MegaMan smiled.

"Claudette…" Reina said quietly as she and MegaMan watched her walked into who knows where.

Claudette has appeared! Will MegaMan be strong enough to defeat her and have her join the team? Little did they know that the next day will be a sad event for Geo!

To be continued…

Next time: Above the Skies 3: Melona and Gokoh Five Team Up! Zero Strikes Again!

Sneak peak of Saga 3 scene: Star Force VS Slayers

The Star Force faced the Slayers while Luna, Bud, Zack and the Newspaper Club watched in concern, the Star Force were at the mall so MegaMan can face Ace who wants to test his powers with his Wizard till they heard a commotion with some red haired girl burning a man who hit on her to a crisp, luckily he wasn't hurt really bad. Then Nikki got angry at the red haired girl for doing that and asked her friends to EM Wave Change which they did and Nikki attacked the red haired girl who is dressed like a sorcerer.

"Who are you guys?" Lina demanded as she got into a battle stance.

"We should be the ones asking you that question, evildoers." Zero frowned as she pointed her Z Saber at the Slayers.

"Evil? Us? The one who is evil is that filthy mazoku, Xellos!" Flia growled as she got out her mace.

"And I don't take too kindly to some freak shows attacking me!" Lina growled as well.

"We're not freak shows you flat chested girl!" Mega growled as he appeared beside MegaMan. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Lina screamed, but managed to calm down.

"What's going on, Lina? Are they enemies or not?" Gourry asked confusedly.

"How should I know, jellyfish for brains!" Lina snapped at him.

"Anyone who hurts a person is evil in our book." Rhonda frowned as she gripped her Wolf's Katana.

Amelia pointed her finger accusingly at the Star Force. "How dare you call us, true defenders of justice evil! Saying that makes me believe you are the ones who are evil!" Amelia shouted.

"We're not evil! If you refuse to listen, fine, we'll knock some sense into you! For I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the one who answers the cries for help! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose.

"And we're the Neo Mew Mews, allies and friends to MegaMan!" Susie and her friends struck a pose.

"And don't forget me, the ally of MegaMan, the Crimson Warrior, Zero!" Zero struck her pose as well.

That gave the Slayers, minus Amelia and Newspaper Club sweat drops. Amelia however have sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! That is truly a speech of justice!" Amelia squealed.

"Amelia! Whose side are you on!" Lina growled angrily at her. Zel sighed and sweat dropped.

A/n: So… what do you think? Next time, MegaMan and friends fight the team up of Melona, Menace and the Gokoh Five while on the way to a location that can lead them to Sonia. The Zero appears for another round, can MegaMan and friends beat her again? Find out next time!


	39. Above the Skies 3

A/N: Here is Chapter 18! Oh and Ninja Saurian MegaMan will fight Zero.

Chapter 18: Above the Skies 3: Melona and Gokoh Five Team Up! Zero Strikes Again!

Meanwhile…

Solo was in a errie place with purple energy everywhere in thought.

**"I don't care what happens to me! I won't let the people I cared about get hurt."**

Solo opened his eyes in anger. "Friends… Link Power… Who would have thought those two useless things let him control the OOPArts! And I lost to him!" Solo pounded his fist in the ground in anger.

"How does it feel, Solo? How does it feel to be defeated by that which you hate most?" A voice asked, Hollow appeared in front of him.

"What do you want, Hollow?" Solo growled. "I have a message from Lady Vega… You should use the Indie Proof…" Hollow told him.

"Bug off! I'm not your friend nor your servant… And I certainly don't need your help!" Solo growled. "If it is Link Power that you truly despise, then you need the Indie Proof…" Hollow stated emotionlessly.

"What do you mean?" Solo questioned. "You must prepare yourself to use it. If you do use it, you will obtain power undreamed of… But you must rid yourself of any and all Link Power…" Hollow stated. Solo gasped.

"Give up all your Link Power for the chance to defeat MegaMan and his friends… When you defeat them, it will prove how useless Link Power is… Don't you agree?" Solo was silent.

"If you're not ready to give up your Link Power, I will not force you…"

Solo was silent again for 50 seconds till he formed a sinister smirk "I can tell by that look you don't have any Link Power… Very well…" Hollow made a black object appear and it went into Solo, Solo screamed in agony as a flash covered the area.

(The next week…)

The Koi Koi 7, Tetsuro and the Queen's Blade combatants were watching Geo moaning in his sleep and muttering Sonia.

"Poor kid… He really missed Sonia…" Nanael said sadly. "Yeah, she is his Brother and after Solo appeared, he's really obsessed with finding her." Melpha nodded.

Geo then woke up and got dressed.

"You have a bad dream again, Geo?" Celonius asked in concern. "Yeah…" Geo nodded meekly.

"It's been a week since we found Bud." Geo sighed sadly. "I hope she's okay…" Akiwo said sadly.

"She has Lyra with her and can Wave Change into Harp Note…" Otome said in a odd comforting voice. "But she's just a young girl all alone…" Geo looked down. "And… And she's the first person I became Brothers with!" Then Geo's Star Carrier ranged.

"Browse!" A Phone Display of Bud appeared. "You're gonna love this! I loved it! I loved it so much that I have to eat 10 bowls of Ginger Beef! It's like… I can't believe it!" Bud said excitedly.

"What is it, Bud?" Sakuya growled. "Yeah, chillax Bud! If that's what people in your world say." Elina puts her hands behind her head.

"It's Sonia! I think I know where she is!" Bud stated. Geo gasped in shock. "No way!" Nowa gasped. "Yes way! Come over to my place! Everyone is waiting, including Susie and the others!" Bud said excitedly as he hung up.

"That's good news, Geo! Come on, let's go!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully as she and the gang ran over to Bud's house. "…You bet I am!" Geo grinned, now happy that Bud knows where Sonia is.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh!" Melona growled angrily, Menace sighed. It's been a week since MegaMan and his friends gave her and her group another pounding.

"That blue boy humiliated us two times! I mean, it ain't right and fair!" Melona growled. "What do you think, Airi…? Airi?" Menace and Melona looked around for their comrade, but she was nowhere to be found. "Ah, who cares? She's probably looking for something, I dunno…" Melona sighed.

"So, you were bested by that blue boy, too?" A voice said, Melona and Menace (They're not on the Wave Road, but still in EM Form, mind you!) turned to see the Gokoh Five glaring at them.

"Who are you?" Menace blinked. "We're known as the Gokoh Five and like you two, we too were beaten and humiliated by that blue boy…" Chuko stated.

"You don't say?" Melona asked, interested. "So we heard you talking about that blue boy, MegaMan and figured this is the perfect opportunity to team up and rub him out." Hekusokazura offered.

"Go on?" Menace asked. "So, if we join forces, not only will we defeat MegaMan, but we will get what we want!" Isuzu cheered.

Melona closed her eyes. "Melona…?" Menace asked in concern. Melona opened her eyes with a silly smile. "Okay! If the team up don't work, we'll try again, this time as a team!"

"Yeah!" Miya and Melona locked each others' arms in a teamwork way. "MegaMan, the Koi Koi 7 and those enemies of yours won't know what hit them!" "Let's do it!" Menace and the rest of the Gokoh Five minus Hekusokazura cheered.

(Back to Geo and the gang…)

"Sorry we're late." Tetsuro apologized as he and the others entered.

"Alright. If you guys did find Sonia, that would be great!" Susie smiled.

"We don't know per se, but Bud was recording some overseas show and he thinks he found a clue." Zack explained. "Zack and I both wound up in different countries, right? So we've been working together to find out everything we can. And then on yesterday's news, we hit jackpot!" Bud beamed, Zack yawned.

"We haven't even been sleeping properly…" Zack said tiredly. "I even skipped a few meals for this!" Bud smiled excitedly.

"Thanks you guys! I had no idea you two were doing this!" Geo smiled. "Heh-Heh! Why wouldn't we be doing this?" Bud danced.

"After all…" Bud began then Zack continued after dancing too. "We're Sonia Strumm's biggest fans!" Zack beamed. Luna glared at Bud and Zack.

"Guys… I hope you guys would work that hard to find me if I vanished…" She warned. Bud and Zack gulped nervously. "Of course we would!" Bud stammered.

"I would risk life and limb for you, Prez!" "Anyway, we should watch the news show I recorded yesterday." Bud got his remote and pressed a button, then a recording started.

"And our next story is one that's been reported the world over. The mysterious plane accidents! We take you to Tom who's on location." Then the screen switched to Tom.

"Plane accidents?" Tomoe asked confusedly. "What's strange about those incidents of late is that they always occurred in the same place at the same attitude. It's a scary situation. Yesterday, another plane almost crashed again. It was a close call. We talked with the pilot of that plane following the ordeal. Let's go to the video tape!" Then the screen shows the reporter interviewing the pilot.

"Um. Yesterday, I was flying normally, but when I entered that air space… Um… …the controls started going crazy and none of the instruments were working! Then the plane went down and we made an emergency landing. Fortunately no one was um… hurt…"

"Peachy…" Mega said with interest. "This is it! This is the part!" Bud shouted excitedly. "But then… Um… just before the controls were not working… I saw her… Some young girl wearing pink clothes and just floating in the air! Seriously, I'm not making this up! I saw the pretty girl in pink floating in the air!

"It's gotta be Sonia!" Linda gasped. "Yeah, there's no doubt about it!" Zack nodded in agreement. "Yesterday's emergency broadcasting took place at Loch Mess." Bud told everyone.

"Okay." Reina nodded. "Thanks for the info, Bud. We'll go to Loch Mess and find the pilot."

The Star Force pulsed in and went to the Sky Wave.

"Geo, are you happy we found Sonia?" Finny asked with a smile. "Yeah." MegaMan nodded. "Once we find her, everything will be back to normal."

"Are you sure?" Echidna questioned. "We also have to deal with Solo, Hyde and the OOPArts…"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about them." MegaMan remembered. "We finally found you, MegaMan!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Wait a minute… Is that…?" Nyx gasped.

**Ginyu Force Rules from Dragon Ball Kai plays**

A huge bird like battle airship appeared in front of our heroes.

"Melona!" Reina growled. "And those Gokoh Five morons!" Hifumi growled.

In the cockpit, Melona, Menace and the Gokoh Five glared at our heroes.

"This time… you guys are going down!" Miya shouted. "And the OOPArts and Tetsuro will be ours!" Melona taunted.

"Can't you guys leave us alone! We have someone to look for!" Nanael moaned.

"You think we're gonna let you go? No way!" Chuko frowned.

"This time, you freak shows will… Huh!" Izusaru gasped in shock as she detected a high energy reading. But what made her gasp in horror is that it is the same energy reading from awhile.

"Mistress Miya! Melona, Menace! It's… HER!" She said in fear.

"Her who?" Melona wondered. "Kid! I detected the same EM Reading of Zero! She's here!" Mega tensed as the Star Force, Melona, Menace and the Gokoh Five looked up and saw three red shots of energy coming down on them. Everyone shouted in surprise as the shots exploded around them. After they recovered, they saw Zero floating down, with her Z-Saber and Z-Buster armed.

"Oh no… Not her again!" Tetsuro stammered. "Zero!" Susie growled. "So that's Zero, eh?" Elina smirked as she got her lance ready. "Finally, a challenge!"

"Jet Rush! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan summoned a red hawk underneath his feet. "Take care of those guys! I'll lead Zero away from here!" MegaMan shouted. The jets from the hawk fired up and MegaMan flew passed Zero, who did a double take. "Catch me if you can!" MegaMan shouted as he flew away. Zero glared and flew after him.

"Hey! Come back here!" Melona shouted.

"Will MegaMan be alright?" Ymir worriedly.

"I hope so," Susie said. She pointed her weapon at the ship. "First, we need to take care of these guys!"

(With MegaMan and Zero)

After he got to a particular arena with several walls, MegaMan stopped his jet and landed. Zero halted and landed some feet away.

"Zero… Please, let us through! I need to find Sonia!" MegaMan pleaded as he changed into a new form, this time, his form is red and a combination of Fire Saurian and Wood Ninja.

"Why would I do that? Do you really want to know what happened to Sonia?" Zero asked. "What do you mean by that?" Mega glared.

"You do not want to know what happened to her after she disappeared. I'm now doing this for your own good," Zero said as she changed into a new form. This form was now in a light shade of orange and she held two swords in hand. Both were on fire.

"I don't care! Sonia is my first friend and she's the one who helped me changed when the FM-ians attacked Earth! So I won't let you stand in my way of finding her!" Ninja SaurianMegaMan shouted as he and Fire Samurai Zero charged at each other and clashed, they clashed 5 times till MegaMan got the upper hand and punched her three times. Zero winced but slashed MegaMan five times with her swords. "Blazing Storm!" Zero shouted as she slams her swords on the Wave Ground, making a blazing fire line at MegaMan, he dodged it and threw his shuriken at Zero, she warped out of the way. "Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card, then MegaMan and Zero clashed swords. Zero managed to slashed MegaMan three times with her swords, but MegaMan counter attacked her with 6 slashes. "Red Dragon!" Zero shouted as she turned into a flaming dragon and rushed at MegaMan, he didn't have time to block it and was hit pretty bad. "Recover 250! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan activated the Battle Card and managed to heal his wounds. Zero charged at MegaMan and slashed him, but she hit a dummy and MegaMan leaped out of hiding and launched his shuriken at her, giving her bigger damage. MegaMan fired buster shots at her to add up the damage. "Why do you care so much about Sonia? If you do find her, you will only be driven to despair!" Zero reasoned. "I will find Sonia and bring her home! Because… I love her…" MegaMan said heroically. Zero gasped as MegaMan begin his form's finisher. Zero snapped back to reality and begin her finisher too. "Emma Gale Garrison!" MegaMan shouted as he launched the shuriken, now charged with fire at Zero. "Dante's Inferno!" Zero made a huge flaming ball and hurled it at the shuriken, it lasted for 3 minutes till both attacks exploded in a bright flash.

Both WaveHumans panted as they used up a lot of their power. "So it's true, you do care about your friends… Back then, you were used to be all alone… Just like me…" Zero smiled sadly. "Huh?" MegaMan gasped as a fire tornado appeared around Zero, when it cleared, Zero was gone.

"…" MegaMan was silent. "Kid! We have to go back to our friends now! We'll figure out what Zero meant later!" Mega stated. "R-Right!" MegaMan nodded as he activated Jet Rush again and flew to his friends.

(With Susie and the others)

"Hah!" Melpha struck a pose as beams of holy light hit the Gokoh Melona Bird for bigger damage. Sakuya fired two bazookas at it for bigger damage. "Are you ready for this!" Menace taunted as she pressed a button and fired a energy beam at Akiwo, she was hit by it and received medium damage. Miyabi grabbed a missile fired at her with her hair and threw it at the ship for bigger damage. "Heart Snipers!" "Whirlpool Tornado!" Carrie and Linda combined their attacks to give the ship bigger damage. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki and Nyx combined their attacks to hit the ship for even bigger damage before a laser blew them away, they recovered. "Very well done, Mistress Nyx." Funikuro commented. "Yeah, that was great!" Nikki smiled. "T-Thank you…" Nyx smiled slightly. Nowa and Hifumi got on the ship and punched on the circuirtyly. "H-Hey! Get off!" Kazruo growled as she fired turrets at them, they dodged it. "That's it! I have had enough of this! Melona, are you ready!" Miya growled. "With pleasure!" Melona nodded as they both pressed a button, the ship begin charging up a laser. "Uh oh!" Cattleya gasped. "We need some serious help here!" Yayoi panicked. "And help is on the way!" A voice shouted, the Star Force looked up to see MegaMan rushing to their rescue, MegaMan landed besides Susie. "Ready Susie?" MegaMan asked with a smile under his mask. "Ready!" Susie grinned. "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" "Emma Gale Garrison!" for a split second, the pair shifted into the images of their descendants Lan Hikari and Zoey Hanson as they combined their attacks and flung it at the ship. "Noooo…" Melona has a grim look on her face. "No no no!" Miya stammered. "No no no no nooooo- aughhhhhhh!" Melona and Miya screamed as they hugged each other in fear as the attack destroyed their ship, Menace and the rest of the Gokoh Five hugged Melona and Miya as well and all of them screamed as they fell down into the ocean.

"Enemy defeated…" Otome acknowledged. "Yeah! We kick butt!" Nanael cheered. "MegaMan, what happened to Zero?" Rhonda asked. "We'll talk about it later. Right now, Loch Mess is waiting and then, once we get what we need, Sonia awaits!" MegaMan said with confidence. But in his thoughts. 'I hope Zero is wrong about what will happen if I find Sonia…' He prayed as he and the Star Force head to Loch Mess to find the pilot.

Little does Geo know that Zero will be right about what happened to Sonia…

To be continued…

Next time: Broken Bonds?


	40. Broken Bonds?

Chapter 19: Broken Bonds?

Meanwhile…

Hollow was talking to Lady Vega.

"From the information Hyde has obtained, it seems Mu lies to the east of Whazzap." Lady Vega stated. "Yes, our new assistant is investigating this information now." Hollow reported.

"By new assistant, you mean that girl you brought back? I thought she wouldn't work out, but she's come around to our ways. How did you managed to convince her, Hollow?" Lady Vega asked amused.

"It was easier than leading a horse to water… She is a kind, cheerful and honest girl who puts friends first… I just exploited that… A girl with a pure white heart that was easy to convert to our cause… Put your mind at ease… She will do whatever she is told… She doesn't have a choice…" Hollow explained.

Back to Geo and the gang…

"The news report said the plane went down at Loch Ness." Alleyne stated coolly. "Let's hope the pilot is still here." Nikki prayed. Suddenly, Risty noticed the same pilot from the news looking around. "He's here alright." Risty grinned.

The gang walked up to him. "Excuse us, sir?" Cattleya asked politely.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The pilot asked. "Are you the pilot of the plane that crashed into Loch Mess?" Miyabi asked. "Yes.. that's me." The pilot answered sadly.

"The news said you saw a pretty girl in pink. Is that true?" Geo asked hopefully. "You betcha I did! I saw a pretty girl in pink! The BlackBox caught it all on film, but it fell into the loch…" Unknown to the gang after hearing this, Alleyne went missing for away.

"So if we find it, will we be able to use it?" Nowa asked. Hopefully. "Yeah, but it's probarly at the bottom of the-" "Here you go…" Alleyne smiled coolly as she got out a black box.

"Nice one, Alleyne!" Ymir grinned. "How did you… Never mind. I'm glad you got it. Now all we need is a Projector and everyone will know I'm not making this up!" The pilot said excitedly.

"Oh yeah… I asked a camera man to lend us a projector in case something like this happens… Here is the card for it." Nyx gave Geo a Matter Wave Card called Projector. "Okay, thanks Nyx! Materlize! Projector!" Geo made a camera appear. Then the camera made an Air Display appear, and it showed static.

"I don't see anything…" Hifumi blinked. "Wait for it…" The pliot stated when suddenly, a picture of Harp Note appeared. "S-Son…" Geo stammered. "The sun?" The Pilot asked confusedly.

"Never mind. Thank you so much for this information. Where were these images recorded?" Reina asked him. "Um… That would be the Bermuda Maze, kinda like the Bermuda Triangle of long ago… East of Whazzap, I can tell you that… It's a place where intrsuments don't work when flying there." The pilot stated.

"Okay, thank you. We'll handle everything from here." Susie smiled.

The Star Force went back to the Sky Wave and found the route to the Bermuda Maze, with Mega, Elina and Nanael's help, they managed to break the door and take the warp pad to the Bemunda Maze.

The Star Force looked around when they entered. It was eerie and dark clouds were everywhere.

"This place gives me the creeps…" Nowa shivered. "You have to be brave, Nowa…" Alleyne assured her. MegaMan gasped in shock.

"What is it, MegaMan?" Susie asked, then gasped as well when she looked at the direction MegaMan is facing, the Star Force also looked and gasped in shock. It was Harp Note AKA Sonia!

"Sonia!" MegaMan shouted happily as he and the Star Force ran up to her. Harp Note glared at the heroes. "We're glad you're safe, Sonia!" Yayoi said cheerfully. Harp Note was silent. "Now let's get out of here!" Akiwo grinned, but her grin faded and formed a confused look as she and the others received the glare from Harp Note.

"Geo…" Harp Note said sadly. "I want you to leave me alone…" She said. "What?" Sakuya growled.

"Leave me be… I'm not going back…" "Sonia!" MegaMan gasped as he walked up to her. "Stay back!" She issued. "Please… All of you, just leave…" Harp Note pleaded.

"How could you say such things!" Susie gasped. "We were worried sick about you!" Harp Note got out her guitar. "What's wrong, Sonia!" MegaMan gasped. "Aren't we friends?"

Harp Note glared at MegaMan. "So if we weren't friends, will you leave me alone? Okay then…" Harp Note then broke her BrotherBand with MegaMan.

"What the!" Mega gasped. "Kid! Check your Brothers Page!" MegaMan was confused as he looked at his Star Carrier, he gasped, Sonia was now no longer his Brother!

"Y-You broke our BrotherBand!" MegaMan stammered. "What!" Reina gasped. "Sonia! How could you do such a thing!" Risty growled. Harp Note played a note and hit MegaMan with it, knocking him out.

"As this point on, we're now enemies! …I'm sorry…" Harp Note sniffled as she disappeared.

"Come back here, Sonia!" Tomoe pleaded, but it was too late, she's gone. "This is just great…" Elina frowned. "The person we were looking for is now our foe! Has this world gone insane!"

"We have to get Geo back to Echo Ridge and think up of a plan." Susie told everyone as she and Carrie grabbed MegaMan by the shoulders. In her thoughts. 'Sonia… What's gotten into you?'

Unknown to them, Airi was watching from afar, shocked about what just happened. 'She's no longer his friend? How could she…' Airi looked down. 'What is this strange emotion I'm feeling? Could it be both… love and sadness… I know what I must do… I must… fight MegaMan to find out my purpose in life!' Airi walked away before she could be seen.

Meanwhile…

Hollow was explaining the report to Lady Vega.

"Hollow… Have you ascertained Mu's location yet?" Lady Vega asked. "There's no doubt about it. It lies in the Bermuda Maze… But that place is rather unique… A human who gets lost in there will never be seen again… It is nigh impossible to escape that dark maze…" Hollow reported.

"Hm… This may not go as smoothly as I planned." Lady Vega said disaprovely. "You need not to worry, Lady Vega… That girl, Harp Note's abilities should make her an exception… We will soon know where to find Mu…" Hollow assured her.

"You think of everything, don't you Hollow. Now we need only worry about the OOPArts…. How is Solo doing?" Lady Vega asked.

"It will be some time before he is awaken. When he does, he will surely defeat MegaMan and his friends. Because without the power of the Triple Tribe On, a move said to created the Tribe King, the legendary warrior who brought peace to the world long ago, they are no match for him…" Hollow stated.

"Please allow me to retrieve the OOPArts, Lady Vega!" A voice laughed as Hyde appeared and bowed before his master.

"Your servant, Hyde will get all 3 of them from MegaMan and his friends!" Hyde smirked evilly. "No…" Lady Vega said coldly.

"Thank you for… What!" Hyde gasped. "You have disappointed me too often with every failed plan you conjured up. This time, Hollow will be the one who will get the OOPArts. Do you understand?" Lady Vega said harshly.

"Yes, my lady…" Hollow bowed. Hyde just growled.

Has Sonia really betrayed Geo and the others? And what is the secret of the Triple Tribe On?

To be continued…

Next time: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 1 of 3: Rise of Rogue: Geo's Sadness


	41. Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: 1 of 3

Chapter 20: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 1 of 3: Rise of Rogue: Geo's Sadness

Geo was on his bed, still upset about what happened today. Geo's friends were worried about him. The Neo Mew Mews went back to their hotel to let Geo think about what to do.

"I can't believe Sonia broke her BrotherBand with Geo!" Hifumi shook her head in disbelief. "Incompersive…" Otome stated emotionlessly, but if she could feel emotions, she would be mad at what Sonia did.

"What's gotten into that girl? She said now she's our enemy…" Nanael frowned. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged, indicating he got an email. He checked it sadly.

"A mail from Prez…" He read it out loud. "Since I can't get you on the phone, I decided to send you an email. I heard you been depressed since you and the others got back, so I decided we would all come over and see if you're okay and if you found Sonia or not. It's not like I'm really worried about you. Clean up your room, we'll be there soon!" Luna's email finished. Geo got up from his bed and calmly walked out.

"Geo… Where are you going?" Nyx asked in concern. "I…I can't tell them Sonia betrayed us… I… Need some time to think…" Geo said sadly as he exited his room. "Geo…" Reina said sadly.

Geo took the bus to Wilshire Hills.

He was walking down the streets sadly. 'Geo… Ugh! I was going to find Sonia and Lyra and give them a piece of my mind for breaking the kid's BrotherBand, but decided against it. Sonia… What were you thinking, breaking Geo's BrotherBand!' Mega thought angrily and sadly to himself.

"Geo!" A voice called out. "S-Sonia?" Geo gasped as he turned around to see Kotonoha walking up to him. "Oh… Hey Kotonoha…" Geo sighed sadly.

"What's wrong? …You looked sad all of a sudden… Last time we meet, you were cheerful…" Kotonoha asked in concern. 'Mega… Should I tell her about Sonia breaking my BrotherBand with her…?' Geo asked Mega in his mind. 'Yeah… It would help get this thing off your chest without revealing your secret identity as MegaMan…' Mega nodded.

"Would you like to talk about it while we eat ice cream?" Kotonoha offered. "Hmm…" Geo thought about it for 39 seconds then smiled sadly. "Sure…"

Geo and Kotonoha were at the ice cream stop.

"This Strawberry Double Fudge is so sweet!" Kotonoha giggled cheerfully as she ate her ice cream. Geo calmly eat his ice cream slowly.

"So… What happened to you? If you liked, we could talk more about ourselves…" Kotonoha offered in a hint of sadness…

Geo was silent for 59 seconds till he said "My friend, Sonia broke my BrotherBand with her…" "Hmm?" Kotonoha asked worriedly.

"I mean… I finally found her, but when I found her… She was acting differently and then… she broke our BrotherBand… I don't believe it… Back then, I was still upset about my dad's disappearance… But then, I met Sonia… and like me, she lost someone dear and important to her… and after many hardships, we formed our BrotherBands… She was my first Brother… Now I don't know what to do… Kotonoha, you said we should talk about our pasts, so is it alright if you tell me about your past and I'll tell you mine?" Geo asked.

Kotonoha looked down. "...I don't think I have a past."

"Huh?" Geo blinked and looked at her.

"I don't have a past," Kotonoha repeated as she looked at her hand. "I only remember waking up one day, walking among other people. I don't know but I have a strange feeling that there's something that I need to do. That way I can get my answer."

"I see…" Geo stated sadly. "Well, I hope you do what you need to do. Let me tell you about my past. My dad was a astronaut for NAZA, he was the best. I wanted to be like him someday…. He meant everything to the world to me. But then… one day… He went on a mission to make friends with a planet, but something terrible happened and he was gone… Now that Sonia has broken our BrotherBand… I don't know what to do anymore…" Geo sniffled.

"Don't be sad, Geo…" Kotonoha smiled slightly at him. "Maybe she's pretending to break your BrotherBand with her so she can renew it when the time is right…" "You really think so?" Geo asked hopefully. "Yeah…" Kotonoha looked at the sky. "I better get going." "Will I see you again?" Geo asked with a small smile. "…O-Of course. Maybe someday we'll see each other after a very important event…" Kotonoha waved cheerfully as she walked off to who knows where. "Kid… Kotonoha was trying to cheer you up…" Mega said in a hint of sadness.

"Maybe you're right, Mega… But there's something about her that seems familiar… Was it her voice?" Geo wondered.

Night has fallen…

Geo stared at the Air Display of Sonia in thought and sadness.

**'Maybe she's pretending to break your BrotherBand with her so she can renew it when the time is right…"**

'Sonia…' Geo thought, then lightning struck on a attena on a building, and then… Hollow appeared!

"Kid! It's him! That guy from the other day!" Mega growled. "Who is that guy?" A man mumbled. "And how did he get up there?" A woman asked. Hollow raised his arms. "…Come forth servants!"

Then strange circles appeared on the ground and different versions of the Murians appeared and started attacking the people.

"Kid! He's making those EM Beings attack those people! Come on, let's pulse in and stop them!" "I…" Geo stammered. "Come on, Geo! Don't wimp out on me!" Mega pleaded.

"I-I… I can't… I lost the will to fight…" Geo slumped to the ground. "Geo! Please! Those people need you! What would your father say if he saw you like this!" Mega growled.

"D-Dad?" Geo gasped. **'With BrotherBands, we can handle anything evil may throw at us. Because we are always linked by the power of relationships. Remember, that Geo.'** Kelvin's voice echoed in Geo's mind.

"Y-You're right, Mega. I have to help those people!" Geo and Mega merged into MegaMan and MegaMan merged into Thunder Zerker MegaMan.

"Hmm…" MegaMan thoughted. "There's a lot of them…" "Hey! Maybe we should try that new BlackHole V3 Battle Card we got the other day while in Loch Mess? It'll sure to take them out, plus it only affects viruses or evil EM Beings who attack people!" Mega suggested.

"Okay… Black Hole V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card, a black hole appeared and managed to suck up all the Murians, after it did that, it closed.

"Just as I thought…" Hollow appeared in front of MegaMan. "You!" Mega glared. "I am called Hollow… I am Lady Vega's loyal servant…"

"Lady Vega?" MegaMan asked. "Is she your boss or something?" Mega questioned.

"MegaMan… Give me the OOPArts… They belong to us… You are not fitted to wield them…" Hollow demanded. "You think I'll give them to someone who hurts people!" MegaMan gritted his teeth in anger.

"You will do as I say… I have given my word that I will not permanently harm you…" Hollow said in a odd comforting voice.

"What do you mean, your word?" MegaMan blinked. Then, the sky turned dark.

"W-What the!" MegaMan gasped. "He has awaken just in time…" Hollow said evilly and emotionlessly as a black hole appeared, MegaMan and Hollow saw Solo emerged from it.

"Solo!" MegaMan gasped. "This time… I will defeat you!" Solo growled. "… Very well, Solo… I will leave the matter in your hands…" Hollow stated as he warped in the back.

Solo let out a yell as he EM Wave Changed into Rogue, but this time, he has a dark aura around him.

"What the?" MegaMan gasped in shock. "Doesn't matter! Get him!" Mega shouted. MegaMan nodded as he charged at Rogue with his sword, but when he got near him, a barrier repelled our hero.

"What the!" Mega gasped. MegaMan fired some MegaBuster shots, but the barrier repelled them. "Solo is now in the procession of the Indie Proof… He now has the power of the EM wave barrier… In order to destroy it… You must become the Tribe King…" Hollow stated.

"The Tribe King?" MegaMan wondered. "Let me explain, weakling… The Tribe King is a legendary warrior who brought peace to the three Tribes with the power of that worthless relationships… But then, 20 years ago long ago, he vanished without a trace. The reason for this is because he turn his body into EM waves and his EM body split into three and went into the OOPArts.. That is the reason the three Tribes destroyed each other long ago, cause they were fighting over the Tribe King's power! In order to become the Tribe King, you must combine all 3 of the OOPArts' powers. But you won't be able to do it! Now, prepare yourself!" Rogue shouted as he ran full speed at MegaMan.

MegaMan gasped as Rogue grabbed him by the leg and flung him into a wall. MegaMan got up and gasped again as Rogue kneed him in the stomach, then gave MegaMan an upper cut. Rogue appeared above him and punched him into the ground. "Geo! Come on! Get up!" Mega pleaded. MegaMan moaned as he struggled to get up. Then suddenly, he was lifted up in the air by telekanisis and the one doing that was Rogue. Rogue used his powers to flung MegaMan back and forth on the ground. Rogue then warped in front of him and punched him three times. Then Rogue gave MegaMan a gatling punch, then finished it with a wrecking ball punch which knocked MegaMan to the ground.

MegaMan groaned as he was knocked out. "Now… to finish this…" Rogue said cruelly and evilly as he raised his dark energy charged hand above MegaMan. Suddenly, a note was fired at Rogue, distracting him. "What!" Rogue growled, but when he turned back to MegaMan, he was gone!

"He's gone!" Rogue growled even more angrily. Hollow was silent. In his thoughts. '…That girl saved him… She has broken her end of the bargain… I will have to deal with both her and MegaMan…'

Back at Echo Ridge…

The person carrying MegaMan's body was… Harp Note! She placed MegaMan on top of a building and played a song. A warm light appeared around MegaMan for 40 seconds before it disappeared.

"Geo… I'm sorry it has come to this… I have to do what Hollow tells me… If I don't… He will harm the ones we cared most… Please… Give me more time to act… And I'm sorry I broke our BrotherBand… Once I act, we'll reform it… Please… give me more time, Geo…" Harp Note pleaded. "Keep an eye on Geo and the OOPArts, Mega while Sonia is working on how to betray Vega and her goons…" Lyra added as Harp Note disappeared.

MegaMan stirred as he slowy got up. He looked around and saw no one there. He looked at the moon.

'Sonia… Did you… save me…?' MegaMan thought to himself. 'Lyra… You and Sonia saved us, didn't you?' Mega also thought to himself.

But later that night will be the eventual and new friendship and love of Geo and a certain demon maid with a promise by the AM Sages and Cepheus…

To be continued…

Next time: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 2 of 3: Airi's Resolve

A/N: Don't worry, GeoXSonia is still in the house in this story, so in Saga 2, it will be SoniaXGeoXAiri, how do you like that? See you next time!


	42. Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: 2 of 3

Chapter 21: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 2 of 3: Airi's Resolve

It was still nighttime on the same day, Geo was a bit of happy and sad that Sonia saved him and Mega from the seemingly invincible Rogue, he was heading home.

When he got home, he saw no one there, he figured his mom must be working late. He went to his room and saw his guests are not there. He was confused, but found a note left by Otome. He read it.

**'Geo… Me and the others went to spend the night at Susie and her friends' hotel to give you some time to think… Don't let things like betrayal get to you… Signed, Otome…'**

Geo was silent as he sat on his bed.

"Hey kid…" Mega began. "Rogue gave us a pounding, none of our attacks seem to work on him! Hollow said something about the Tribe King. Do you think if we turn into this Tribe King guy, we might beat him?"

"I don't know Mega…" Geo sighed. "We even don't know how to turn into this Tribe King… It seems… Solo has beaten us…" Geo said sadly. Mega was silent for 20 seconds, then suddenly he tensed.

"What's wrong, Mega?" Geo asked in concern. "We're being watched, put on your Visualizer…" Mega stated. Geo nodded as he puts it on, when he looked up, he gasped to see Airi looking at him from above the Wave Road. She ran off.

"Hey! It's that Airi chick! Maybe she's here to steal the OOPArts from us!" Mega growled. "I…I don't think so, Mega… It seems like she wants to either tell us something or fight us or something…" Geo stated.

"Well, either way, we can't let her slide. Come on, Geo. Let's pulse in." Mega suggested. Geo nodded as he and Mega merged into MegaMan and he jumped on the Wave Road and give chase.

MegaMan eventually cornered Airi need Luna's house.

"MegaMan…" Airi said in a hint of sadness. "Airi… What are you doing here?" MegaMan asked. "Are you sent by Melona or the Gokoh Five to steal the OOPArts from us?" Mega questioned.

"N-No… I'm… thinking… of leaving the Swamp Witch's army…" Airi stammered. "Huh?" MegaMan gasped.

Airi then got out her scythe. "And… In order to tell you my dream, you have to fight me!" Airi got in a battle stance. "Airi…" MegaMan said quietly as he too got in a battle stance. "I think I understand what you mean… Okay, I will fight you!"

"Don't expect us to go easy on you just because you're a girl!" Mega warned. "O-Okay…" Airi nodded as she and MegaMan charged at each other.

**MegaMan VS Airi**

Airi managed to slashed MegaMan with her scythe two times. "Long Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and slashed Airi three times with it. Airi launched an energy scythe attack at MegaMan, he dodged it and slashed Airi 4 times with his Long Sword. Airi countered attacked him with 3 slashes and a kick and drained a little bit of his energy. MegaMan's Long Sword reverted back to Mega and MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at Airi, giving her some decent damage. Airi leaped in the air and gave MegaMan a drop kick which knock him to the Wave Ground, MegaMan recovered and punched Airi three times. "Plus Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at Airi, which gave her some medium damage. Airi rushed at MegaMan and slashed him three times again with her scythe. "Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan activated the Battle Card and slashed Airi three times with it. Airi launched an energy ball at MegaMan, but he dodged it and he and Airi clashed sword and scythe 10 times. They each slashed and hit each other 9 times, neither showing signs of giving up. It lasted for 10 minutes and the battle was a stale mate.

MegaMan and Airi were panting heavily. "It seems… you are worthy of finding out my secret…" Airi smiled sadly. "O-Okay…" MegaMan nodded.

Airi then tells her sad story. "Back in my world, when the Swamp Witch created me… I was her top assassin, killing people who might stand in her way of domination…. I have no emotions and my partners were Melona and Menace…. But as I killed people and drain their energy, I feel some of their emotions pouring into me… That is when I came to the conclusion that I have a dream… to become a normal girl like everyone else… But… Since I'm a demon… I can't be a normal girl and everyone will forever call me a monster… I-I-I wanted to be normal like everyone else, but if I do become one somehow, people will never forgive me for what I have done…." Airi sniffled and begin crying.

"Airi…" MegaMan said sadly, then he walked up to Airi and… hugged her. Airi was surpised by this.

"I… too have dreams, and those invole going to outer space and see the stars… I fear I may not go there, but since I learned about having friends and believing in yourself, you can make those dreams come true, my dad told me that when I was young…." MegaMan smiled slightly.

"You… think that too?" Airi gasped.

"Yes, he does." A familiar voice said, MegaMan and Airi look up to see the AM Sages and the FM King, Cepheous looking at them from above.

"The AM Sages!" Mega gasped. "Cepheous!" Geo smiled.

"Don't give up hope, Geo!" Pegasus Magic assured him. "Even if thinks look grim, a light of hope will shine through this darkness." Dragon Sky added.

"Airi… We have heard your plea to become a normal girl and repent on what you have done. And we will make your wish come true if you help Geo and Omega-Xis save this world." Leo Kingdom told her.

"You… You mean it?" Airi gasped in shock.

"Yes…" Cepheous smiled. "Geo, the only way you can defeat the one who despises friendships is if you combined all 3 of the power of the OOPArts and become the Tribe King." He told him.

"But… How do I do that?" MegaMan wondered. "It will take time… But when you have courage by your friends and one who has feelings for you, Tribe King will answer it and lend you his power. We will always be watching you, Geo…" Pegasus Magic stated as he and the AM Sages, and Cepheous vanished.

Airi was silent for 40 seconds then she hugged MegaMan. MegaMan was surpised, but he hugged her back.

"Geo…" Airi sniffled. "I will do what I can to help you save this wonderful world…" "Airi… Thank you…" MegaMan smiled slightly.

MegaMan has made a new friend and perhaps a new love… Will Airi helped MegaMan unlock the power of Tribe King?

To be continued…

Next time: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 3 of 3: MegaMan VS The Thunder General: Round 2: Tribe King Revealed!


	43. Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: 3 of 3

A/N: The Moment you all have been waiting for… Tribe King MegaMan! And almost to 200 reviews!

Chapter 22: Tribe King MegaMan Unleashed: Part 3 of 3: MegaMan VS The Thunder General: Round 2: Tribe King Revealed!

The next day…

Susie and the others were walking towards Geo's house. "How do you think Geo's doing?" Sakuya asked in concern. "Ever since Sonia betrayed us, he was really upset about it." Susie said in sadness.

"I hope he'll be okay…" Rana said worriedly. "Don't worry, Rana. Maybe seeing him will cheer him up a little." Cattleya assured him.

They got to Geo's room, they saw something underneath the bed spread. "He must be tired from yesterday. I heard something happened at Wilshire Hills, maybe he went to stop it as MegaMan…" Rhonda stated.

"Hey Geo, wake up." Reina said as she took the bed spread off, however, when she did that, everyone except for Rhonda and Otome gasped as they saw Geo in his pajamas, sleeping with Airi wearing a yellow t-shirt, black shorts, two pink armbands and purple shoes, also sleeping while hugging Geo.

"Geo!" Ymir gasped. "And what's Airi doing here!" Risty gawked. "Aww, how sweet!" Yayoi smiled cheerfully. "Mmgh… What?" Geo mumbled as he got up, Airi stirred as well as she too got up.

"Geo! What's Airi doing here!" Reina demanded. "No doubt she's been sent by Melona and the Gokoh Five to destroy us and take the OOPArts no doubt!" Nanael growled.

"You got it all wrong! Airi's on our side now! The AM Sages and Cepheus said they will make Airi a normal girl if she helps us!" Geo reasoned.

"Huh… Is this true, Airi?" Echidna questioned. "Y-Yes. Once I helped Geo and all of you save the world, I will be a normal girl and leave the Swamp Witch to live a normal life." Airi smiled slightly.

"That's good news, Airi!" Melpha smiled. "Hmph!" Nanael put her hands on her hips. "Better be careful, Geo. She might take more than your heart."

"Please, Nanael! I have changed, I swear…" Airi pleaded. "If she said she's reformed, I can tell in her eyes, she's okay in our book." Linda closed her eyes and smiled.

"I agree with Linda-san." Celnous nodded in agreement. "If Celonous said she's okay, then I welcome her on our team, I guess." Miyabi nodded in agreement as well.

"Even if she's on our side now, I still won't accept her as a friend!" Elina growled, earning her a whack from Reina. "Oww! Reina…." She whined.

"If she's reformed, then we should accept her into our team and as a friend, now be nice, Elina." Reina scolded.

"Hey Airi?" Geo asked as he went to get changed, Airi was confused as she waited for him to come back. "Do you want to go to see Vista Point?" Geo offered. "S-Sure…. If it will help you find a way to have the courage to find Sonia again." Airi blushed.

"I'll go with you too. Someone has to keep an eye on you two love birds." Reina smiled, that made Geo and Airi blushed some more as the three of them head to Vista Point.

At Vista Point…

Geo, Airi and Reina looked at the skies. Geo was in thought. 'Sonia… I… I think I understand what you're doing now… You're pretending to be on Vega's side so we can be reunited… Not only that… You… L-'

"You're thinking of her, aren't you?" Airi asked Geo in concern. Geo snapped back to reality.

"Y-Yeah… I have a feeling on why she's doing this…" Geo stated with a hint of courage.

"Even if we do find her, there's a good chance we may end up fighting her." Reina stated seriously.

"I know… That is why I will bring her back home, no matter the costs." Geo said seriously.

"Yeah, I'm getting what you're thinking, kid." Mega nodded in agreement. "We will bring her back home and make this Vega lady pay for what she's doing."

"But… Solo… Our attacks were useless against him. But in order to beat him, we need the Tribe King's power." Geo remembered.

"Yes. The AM Sages and FM King said with help from your friends and one who has feelings for you, he will answer your call and lend you his power." Airi added.

Before Geo can answer, a voice shouted "Found you!" Geo and his three friends were surprised as they see the Wave World and saw Claudette glaring at Geo and Mega from the Wave Road. She leaped down in front of our heroes.

"Claudette!" Reina gasped. "This time, we'll fight for real, and you better not hold back like last time!" Claudette growled.

"What do you mean?" Mega glared at her. "After our battle, I did some digging in this world. You were using the power of the OOPArts, correct? Why didn't you use their true power against me?" She demanded as she gripped her sword. "Let's Wave Change so we can try to reason with her." Mega suggested, Geo meekly nodded as he Wave Changed into MegaMan.

"Answer me!" Claudette shouted. "I… don't know what you're talking about." He said. "I don't know how we can use the OOPArts true potential." "I see, then we fight again," Claudette said. "I don't want to hurt you with the OOPArts' full power…" MegaMan stated.

"Tch!" Claudette sneered. "A coward's saying…" Claudette unsheated her sword and pointed it at MegaMan. "With a weak reason like that, you will never defeat me, even with the OOPArts…"

"Y-You're right…" MegaMan said sadly. "G-Geo!" Mega gasped.

Airi then has eyes of determination and stepped forward. "Geo! Don't give up!" She shouted. "H-Huh?" MegaMan gasped. Reina also has eyes of determination and stepped forward as well.

"Even if things looked grim, there is a light that will shine through the darkness. You can unlock the OOPArts' true power! Just believe in your friends and concentrate!" She said with encouragement.

"Believe… in my friends?" MegaMan gasped.

**"Because we're always connected and give each other strength…" **Sonia's voice echoed in MegaMan's mind. A bright aura emitted from MegaMan.

"Wh-What!" Claudette gasped. "Whoa! Crikey! What is this power…Wait! Has Tribe King answered our call!" Mega gasped.

**Spirit Vs Spirit from Dragon Ball Z plays**

"I…I will win!" MegaMan let out a heroic yell as a gold aura appeared around MegaMan, when it cleared for 20 seconds, MegaMan's new form is now a combination of all 3 Tribe Forms with Mega's head dinosaur shaped with spikes on the side and MegaMan's helmet shaped like a crown and his sword fused to his arm. He is now Tribe King MegaMan!

"So its true..." Claudette whispered. "The power of relationships and trust in others... that is where the strength of the OOPArts lie."

MegaMan pointed his sword at the Thunder General, "You wanted a real fight?" MegaMan frowned, "Then come and get me!"

"Very well then! Show me your power!" Claudette shouted as she charged at Tribe King MegaMan.

**Tribe King MegaMan VS Claudette: Round 2**

Claudette slashed at MegaMan, but he warped out of the way. "What the!" Claudette gasped as Tribe King MegaMan appeared behind her and slashed her three times. "Grr!" Claudette growled as she tried to hit MegaMan with a upper slash, but he blocked it with Mega's head. "Take this!" MegaMan shouted as the Shuriken on his right arm came off and MegaMan controlled it telepathly and made it hit Claudette three times. Claudette growled some more as she and MegaMan clashed swords for 50 seconds till MegaMan got up the upper hand and slashed Claudette 4 times. Claudette tried to kick Tribe King MegaMan, but he levitated up in the air and dived bombed her. "MegaMan's power is incredible! He has finally awaken the Tribe King!" Reina gasped in awe. "Yeah…" Airi nodded. "I think it was us who helped him awaken the OOPArts' true power." Claudette tried to slashed Tribe MegaMan again, but he blocked it with his sword and he slashed her three times with his sword. Claudette charged her sword with lightning and tried to slashed MegaMan, but he dodged it and fired MegaBuster shots at her, increasing the damage. MegaMan gave Claudette a kick in the chest which flung her into a wall. Claudette growled even more angrily as she charged at Tribe King MegaMan, MegaMan charged his sword up and let out a heroic yell as he slashed his sword, resulting in a shockwave which knocked Claudette to the ground.

"Ugh!" Claudette grunted as she weakly stand up. MegaMan reverted back to normal. "Geo, now that we have awaken the Tribe King, we can change into Tribe King MegaMan whenever we wanted. Let's save that form for tough battles." Mega suggested. MegaMan nodded as he walked up to Claudette and offered his hand.

"W-What are you doing?" Claudette gasped. "I'm helping you up. Cause that's what friends do." MegaMan said with a smile.

"F-Friends?" Claudette gasped. "Don't you get it, Claudette?" Reina said. "Friendship helped Geo beat you. Cause with friends, heroes can handle anything!" Reina shouted.

"That's right!" Airi nodded. "With the power of bonds, evil is no match for it! You lost sight of friendships back in our world with your strict training."

"Heh…" Claudette closed her eyes and smiled. "I… I guess you're right. All I care about was attention from my father while competing with Reina and Elina, I lost sight of what it means to have friends and relationships…"

"Claudette, you said you will join our team if I beat you…" MegaMan reminded her. "Yes. Very well, I will join your cause, Geo Stelar…" Claudette smiled as she accepted MegaMan's hand of friendship.

"Nice one, kid! We got a powerful ally on our side, now!" Mega grinned.

"Yeah…" MegaMan smiled as he looked at the sky. 'Sonia… Don't worry, we're gonna bring you back home!'

MegaMan has unlocked the power of Tribe King and Claudette has joined the Star Force. Will this be enough to bring Sonia back home?

To be continued…

Next time: Mu Unleashed: Part 1 of 2: Sonia's Bond

A/n: Next time, MegaMan will fight Harp Note and he and the gang will battle Hollow, so see you next time! Also, sorry for all the short chapters, it happens sometimes. So see ya next time!


	44. Mu Unleashed: 1 of 2

A/N: Apologies, everyone! It seems I will do the Hollow and Rogue Battle next chapter. But as promised, here is the Harp Note Battle!

Chapter 23: Mu Unleashed: Part 1 of 2: Sonia's Bond

Meanwhile…

"I never agree to that!" Harp Note shouted angrily. She was talking to Hollow. "There's no need to get excited, Harp Note…" Hollow said calmly.

"I said the only way I would help you is if you leave MegaMan and his friends alone!" Harp Note growled. "You have forgotten… We'll honor the deal, but MegaMan has to give us the OOPArts, then we'll leave him alone." Hollow stated. Harp Note growled.

"You must open up the path in the Bermuda Maze… Without your power, we cannot reach our destination… The reason we first welcomed you is because we believed in your abilities…" Hollow stated. Harp Note was silent.

"One more thing…" Hollow began. "We know you saved MegaMan at Wilshire Hills… Lady Vega is not pleased with you…" Harp Note gasped. "How did…"

"Did you really think you can deceive us with that note nonsense? If you dare attempt foolishness again, you, MegaMan and your friends will never see each other again… You have been warned…" Hollow warned as he warped out of site. Harp Note was silent.

Back to Geo and the gang…

**Geo's POV**

**I went to Prez's house with my friends and told her and Bud and Zack what happened when I got back after finding Sonia….**

**Normal POV**

"So…" Bud stammered. "Sonia's working with the bad guys?" Zack gulped. "I'm afraid so…" Claudette nodded, Claudette now wore a yellow shirt with a red lightning bolt on the back, red pants with a flower on each sides, red shoes and a pink hairclip.

"Geo…" Luna began. "Sometimes, I think you're the world's biggest idiot!" Luna growled.

"What do you mean?" Airi blinked. "Don't you get it! She's pretending! She's doing that to protect you! She doesn't want to get you hurt! You guys really think she betrayed us! I guess you don't think too highly of her then. You don't…" Luna sniffled

"Prez…" Tetsuro said in sadness. "What? I'm just crying! Do you have a problem with that! Just thinking what Sonia must be feeling makes me cry!" Luna sniffled again. "It must be tough for her…" Airi said in sadness.

"I think I get it now. She's trying to protect us by pretending to be on the villains' side…" Susie figured it out.

"Prez… You're right… I'm a colossal idiot… I never considered Sonia's feelings… I was afraid of being hurt by her so I just ran away. But… Thanks to Airi and my friends, I need to trust her! We're going to bring her back home! Alright Star Force, we're going back to Bermuda Maze to find Sonia!" Geo proclaimed.

"Booyah! Now you're talking kid!" Mega cheered. "Alright, so it's decided then… Let's go." Claudette smiled.

The Star Force pulsed in and went to the Sky Wave and went back to the Bermuda Maze.

When they got there, they saw Harp Note glaring at them. "Sonia, we're going to bring you back home this time!" Carrie shouted.

"…Why are all of you here? Didn't I tell you not to come back here?" Harp Note asked.

"I made a huge mistake, Sonia." MegaMan stated. "I was afraid of losing you so I ran away. And because I was afraid of being hurt, I forgot what's important. Trusting your friends… Trusting you. No matter what happens, you should always trust your friends… Airi and everyone has showed me that…" MegaMan stated, Harp Note was silent.

"We know this isn't you… You would never turn on us… Why are you pretending to be on the enemy's side?" Sakuya demanded. "I'm NOT pretending! I am your enemy! I warned you last time, now you leave me no choice but to hurt all of you!" Harp Note got out her guitar.

"We trust you, Sonia…" Airi stated as she walked up beside MegaMan and got out her scythe. "No matter what you say, we'll still be friends!" MegaMan shouted as he got out a Battle Card that is a stronger version of Missile Radar.

**MegaMan and Airi VS Harp Note: Theme: Fighting of the Spirit from the Tales series**

"Missile Radar V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired three homing missiles at Harp Note, she did her best to dodge them, but was hit by 2 of them. "Fire Wheel V2! Battle Card! Predation!" Harp Note shouted as she activated the Battle Card and played her guitar, making a huge flamethrower from the tip of her guitar spit out, MegaMan and Airi dodged it. Airi charged at Harp Note and slashed her three times with her scythe. Harp Note played her guitar and made a heart wave that knocked Airi back. MegaMan fired his MegaBuster at Harp Note three times. "Heart Speakers!" Harp Note shouted as she made three speakers appear and played her guitar, shockwaves were hurled at the two combatants, they dodged it. "Power Bomb V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he tossed up the Battle Card and Mega ate it and a black bomb appeared in MegaMan's right hand. MegaMan hurled it at Harp Note who made a barrier to block it. Airi took this as a chance to slashed her three times with her scythe. Harp Note played her guitar and fired three notes at MegaMan, he used his shield to block them. "Heavy Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at Harp Note, damaging her greatly. Airi used one last slash to end the battle.

Harp Note and MegaMan and Airi were panting heavily. "It's tough seeing you like this, Sonia… You're only hurting yourself when you lie to yourself… I can't bear to watch you hurt yourself…" MegaMan said seriously

"I rather we suffer together than you go on alone…" Airi added. Harp Note gasped.

"The world is big, but you're not alone, Sonia…" Reina stated. "You and Geo shared a bond…" Otome added emotionlessly.

"The words you spoke to me. Do you remember?" MegaMan asked. "…I could never hurt you Geo… I'm so sorry…" Harp Note sniffled then cried. MegaMan walked up to her and hugged her, she was surprised but she hugged him back. Airi smiled slightly at the two future lovebirds.

"Tell us what happened, Sonia." Risty asked politely.

"I was swallowed by that black hole by that boy, Solo, remember? Then I found myself in some place I'd never seen before… I thought if I Wave Changed, I could find my way home somehow… Then he showed up… One of Vega's men, Hollow… Hollow told me to work with him. Of course I refused. I couldn't knowingly helped your enemies. That's when he said Let's make a deal…" Harp Note explained.

"What kind of deal?" Nanael frowned. "If I helped them, they would stop attacking you as long as you continue to hold the OOPArts… That was the deal…" Harp Note said sadly.

"They threaten you if you don't do as they say, they'll kill MegaMan!" Akiwo gasped in shock and anger. "Man, this Vega gal is nothing but a bad cookie!" Hifumi growled.

"Just seeing Hollow, I could sense his power. And if he ever turned all his power on you… That's when I knew I couldn't refused…" Harp Note looked down in sadness.

"But why would they go all this far to have you work with them?" Claudette questioned. "They wanted me to open a path in the Bermuda Maze. There's a special place in the Bermuda Maze… Where EM waves are all chaotic and that causes machines to break down."

"So that's it." Tomoe gets it now. "That's what caused all those plane crashes." "Vega and her crew want something that is buried in the Bermuda Maze. I'm not sure exactly what it is, but in order to get at it, they needed my abilities…" Harp Note stated.

"I have no idea what lies in the Bermuda Maze that they want so badly, but I know it's a bad idea to let them have it." Mega growled. "Quite true, Mega." Lyra agreed.

"We're going, everyone!" MegaMan said with courage. "Huh? But whatever happened to bringing Sonia back home?" Yayoi asked confusedly.

"We gotta find what they're after before they get their evil hands on it!" Linda shouted with courage.

"Right!" Harp Note replied with a smile. "As long as we're together, we can get through the Bermuda Maze! Um… Geo?" Harp Note pressed her fingers nervously. MegaMan was confused but then figured out what she's trying to say and smiled.

"I know what you're thinking. Let's reform our BrotherBand!" He said cheerfully. Harp Note smiled happily as she and MegaMan reformed their BrotherBands, MegaMan's Link Power went up some bit.

"That's good news, Geo!" Cattleya smiled. "Hmph!" Mega huffed. "Sonia… If you ever break the kid's BrotherBand again, I'm coming after you and Lyra even without Geo's body." Mega warned.

"Hehe! Don't worry Mega, me and Sonia will make sure it won't happen again." Lyra giggled.

"Alright." Reina smiled. "Let's go deep into the Bermuda Maze!" "Charge!" Airi struck a pose cheerfully.

"Hehe." Ymir giggled. "Looks like Airi's time with Geo is changing her bit by bit." She smiled. "Yep!" Nowa nodded with a smile.

"Also, let's introduce ourselves while we go… I believed Sonia hasn't met a few of our friends yet." Alleyne smiled coolly.

But unknown to them, Menace was watching from afar and was shocked and upset that her former comrade has betrayed the Swamp Witch!

"Why that no good for nothing, traitorous maid!" Menace growled. "I can't believe she would side with the enemy! I better tell Melona about this!" Menace growled as she ran to find Melona and the Gokoh Five.

Whatever that Lady Vega and her goons want must be deep in the Bermuda Maze and MegaMan and the Star Force must find it before Vega does! But what would be Melona's reaction to Airi's betrayal?

To be continued…

Next time: Mu Unleashed: Part 2 of 2: Tribe King MegaMan Vs Rogue: The Decisive Battle

A/N: Next time, will be the battle with Hollow and the epic showdown between Tribe King MegaMan and Rogue! See you then!


	45. Mu Unleashed: 2 of 2

Chapter 24: Mu Unleashed: Part 2 of 2: Tribe King MegaMan VS Rogue: The Decisive Battle

MegaMan and the Star Force begin their trek through the Bermuda Maze. Harp Note was introduced to the rest of MegaMan's new friends. She has taken an interest on Airi since she is seen shifting nervously with MegaMan.

As they were walking through the Bermuda Maze, Harp Note walked over to Airi.

"Hey… Airi, right?" Harp Note asked in a motherly voice. "Y-Yes…" Airi nodded, ever since she has changed, she begin to delevope emotions, the first stage was the shy and excited level.

"I couldn't help but notice you were shifting around Geo." Harp Note stated. "Um…" Airi pressed her fingers nervously. "Is there a problem with that?" Airi asked shyly.

"No, not at all." Harp Note stated. "Do… you like Geo?" Harp Note asked.

Airi blushed madly. "Y-Yes… I do since he and I first met… And… I have to thank him for changing me… Do… you like Geo too, Sonia?" Airi asked.

Harp Note blushed. "Y-Yeah… Ever since he became my Brother, I delvoped feelings for him… I mean… I knew it was destiny that we meet." Harp Note smiled.

"A-Are… Are you mad that I'm in love with Geo?" Airi gulped. "No, not at all. In fact, Susie once told me her descendant and Geo's descendant's NetNavi and Geo's descendant's wife's NetNavi fell in love with the same guy, meaning's Lan's Navi. So how about this? We both tell Geo our feelings when the time is right, deal?" Harp Note smiled.

"Deal." Airi smiled. "Hey! Hurry up before we leave you behind!" Elina shouted. "Coming!" Both Harp Note and Airi shouted.

Soon, they made it to the end. When they got there, they saw a symbol that seems familiar to the Star Force.

"What is this place?" Nikki gasped. "Something under the sea must be what Vega is after." Harp Note stated.

"I sense a powerful presence nearby." Lyra stated. Mega was silent. "Hey everyone…" Mega stated. "What is it, Mega?" Miyabi blinked.

"Can you feel his presence too…?" Otome asked. "I was thinking the exact same thing, Mega…" Nanael nodded. "We fell into his trap." Rhonda gritted her teeth.

"You were too slow to notice…" A familiar cold voice stated as Hollow appeared in front of the Star Force.

"Hollow!" MegaMan growled. "You followed us!" Harp Note growled as well.

"You've done well, Harp Note… Thanks to your abilities, we are finally able to come here…" Hollow stated emotionlessly.

"What is this place?" Sakuya growled. "That which we were looking for is trapped here… That thing is… the continent of Mu!" The Star Force gasped.

"No way… The super long lost civilization is right under our noses all this time?" Rana stammered.

"And the key to releasing Mu… Is you MegaMan or should I say the OOPArts you possessed…" Hollow stated.

"So it all makes sense now." Linda frowned. "We finally figured out their master plan." Airi frowned as well.

"Yes, everything as I planned… Harp Note, the reason we asked you to join us was not only so we could find this place… but because we knew it would draw out MegaMan… That was the plan… and as you can see… it worked perfectly. First, I will finish off all of you, then I will use the OOPArts to release Mu!" Hollow got ready for battle.

"You lying creep!" Nowa growled as she got her staff ready, Alleyne got her weapon ready as well. "Using others to do your dirty work… A coward's way!" Claudette growled as she got out her sword and pointed it at Hollow.

"Sonia! Get back!" MegaMan shouted as Harp Note stand back, the others followed suit. MegaMan changed into Wood Ninja MegaMan.

"Hollow… You threaten Sonia… toyed with our bonds… For this, you will pay!" Wood Ninja MegaMan shouted angrily. Airi got out her scythe and pointed it at Hollow.

**Wood Ninja MegaMan, Alleyne, Nowa, Airi and Claudette VS Hollow**

"Prepare yourself…" Hollow stated as he made three Fire Blowers appear and they blow fire at the combatants. They dodged it. Nowa charged at the viruses and bashed them that deleted them and Nowa bashed Hollow three times with her staff before Hollow knocked her away. Alleyne leaped behind Hollow and kicked him in the back and hit him with her staff 5 times. Wood Ninja MegaMan threw his Shuriken at Hollow, he warped out of the way, but when he warped back, the Shuriken hit him in the back, adding some major damage. "Impressive… But can you handle this?" Hollow asked as he made lightning appear and tried to hit the heroes with it. Claudette charged up her sword and slashed Hollow three times with before lightning hit her. "MegaMan!" Airi shouted. "Right!" Wood Ninja MegaMan nodded as he and Airi combined their attacks to hit Hollow for some big damage. Hollow made energy bolts appear and flung them at the heroes, Nowa and Alleyne combined their attacks and hit Hollow three times with their weapons. Claudette rushed at Hollow and slashed him three times with her sword. "Hollow! This is the end for you!" Hifumi shouted as she rushed to the battle. Hifumi punched Hollow and got out of the way as MegaMan launched his Shuriken at Hollow, giving him some bigger damage.

Hollow held his chest as the Star Force aimed their weapons at him. "I… failed to carry out my mission… I can't… afford to lose anymore power…" Hollow stated as he warped out of site.

"Darn it! He got away!" Elina growled.

"I'm sorry everyone. This is all my fault. If Geo has been hurt because of me…" Harp Note sniffled. "Sonia, take it easy!" Airi assured her. Suddenly, Susie tensed.

"Oh no…" Susie stammered. "What is it?" Yayoi asked scared. "He's here…" Reina gritted her teeth as a familiar black hole appeared and Solo appeared out of it. Solo glared at our heroes.

"Solo!" Carrie gasped. "So that's Solo, eh?" Claudette frowned. Solo Wave Changed into Rogue.

Rogue charged up his power and let out a yell of anger which unleashed a shock wave that knocked the Star Force to the Wave Ground. "He's… even more powerful than before!" Akiwo gasped.

Harp Note staggered up, Rogue wraped in front of her and punched her in the gut. Harp Note groaned as she fell to the ground, Rogue then kicked her repeatly. "S-Stop it, now!" MegaMan growled, he was in his normal form as he weakly got up.

"People like you always go on and on about ties and bonds, but you can't do anything by yourself… Look what you get… What happened to her is proof that I'm right about friendships and Link Power being useless! The weak don't get strong by banding together. Your Link Power means nothing…" Rogue stated coldly.

"Grr…!" MegaMan growled. "Look at you… Look at your face… Are you frustrated? Sad, perhaps? Someone else gets hurt and you're sad about it?" Rogue questioned. "You darn right I am!" MegaMan growled. "Sonia is my friend!"

"It's not just someone else! It's when someone you cared about more than yourself gets hurt! That's how much I cared about her! And… I loved her!" MegaMan snarled. "… …You know… You haven't changed a bit since the first time we met… You go and on about friends and bonds and Link Power… And no matter how many times I knock you and your friends down, you get back up, still blathering the same nonsense… Everything you say… No, your very existence annoys me to no end… It just makes my blood boil!" Rogue snarled as he kicked Harp Note again.

"I… I hate everything you stand for!" Rogue snarled. "…Why do you hate relationships so much?" MegaMan questioned.

"You want to know? Fine, I'll tell you… It's because… I am alone… I am the only one left alive… The last survivor of Mu!" Rogue shouted. "He's from Mu!" Mega gawked.

Rogue closed his eyes.

**"Mom! Please don't go! I… I don't want to be alone…" **A young Solo's voice cried, it seems like his mother is passing away.

"In my vein course of Mu… Of which I am the last… From an early age, I had the ablitity to see EM waves. And on my hand was a relic of Mu, an Ancient Star Carrier, and what's left of my mother… With it, EM Wave Change was possible… People treated me like some sort of monster or freak of nature… Everyone I met thought I was something to be feared… And then, out of nowhere, they started attacking me… And it was always in groups that they did it. They would always band together and attack me… As a group, they could gang up on me… But by themselves, they were all cowards… They were weak… So they banded together… Even though they were pathetic by themselves, they thought they were great as long as they stand together… " Rogue opened his eyes.

"I don't need a gang… I'm strong enough." Rogue stated cruelly. MegaMan was silent. "I don't need Link Power… It is my enemy… I exist only to show the impotence of Link Power and friendships and love!" Rogue shouted angrily.

"I…I… lost my father…" MegaMan stated. "What?" Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"When I lost my father… That's when I decided I never wanted to be sad because of someone, so I vowed never to get close anyone again…" Rogue was silent. "I was like you. I went out of my way to avoid people. But then… Then I became friends with someone… Sonia… A bond delevoped between us. She showed me the importance of having friends! That's why… That's why I don't want to lose my friends!" MegaMan screamed as the gold aura appeared around him again.

"W-What the! No… It can't be… Tribe King has answered his call?" Rogue gasped.

**Spirit VS Spirit from DBZ plays**

Tribe King MegaMan appeared when the aura disappeared, tears seemed to be flying out of MegaMan's eyes.

"Rogue… For hurting my friends… You will pay! This I swear!" Tribe King MegaMan shouted as he slashed his sword, making an energy slash appear, Rogue got out his wave barrier, but when it was hit, it broke.

"W-What!" Rogue growled. **"If he somehow pulls off the Tripe Tribe On, you're no match for him…" **Hollow's voice echoed in his mind.

"Grr… I can still beat you and prove that relationships are worthless!" Rogue yelled as he made a sword appear and he grabbed it.

**Tribe King MegaMan VS Rogue**

"Prepare yourself!" Rogue shouted as he and Tribe King MegaMan clashed swords for 1 minute till Tribe King MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed him three times with his sword. Rogue launched a dark energy bolt at MegaMan, damaging him a little. MegaMan dived bombed him for bigger damage. Rogue growled even more he tried to slash MegaMan with his sword, but Tribe King MegaMan blocked it with Mega's head and fired Buster Shots at him to add some decent damage. "Keep at it, Geo! We have the power to defeat him!" Mega shouted Rogue tried his telapthy power on him, but MegaMan broke it and launched a charged slash which hit Rogue for bigger damage. Rogue made two drones appear and fired them at MegaMan. "Cyclone Laser! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at Rogue, Rogue tried to block them, but thanks to Tribe King MegaMan's powers, he was hit for bigger damage. Rogue warped in front of Tribe King MegaMan and tried to kick him, but Tribe King MegaMan warped out of the way and used his Shuriken and hit Rogue for bigger damage. Rogue was panting heavily. "That's it!" Rogue screamed angrily. "I will use the Indie Proof's full power to destroy you! Wave… Of… Desssppppaiiirrr!" Rogue launched a powerful wave of dark energy at Tribe King MegaMan. "Czar… D… BREAKER!" Tribe King MegaMan yelled as he used his sword to make a triangle, then the 3 Tribes' respected emblems appeared on it and then the triangle turn into a wave of rainbow energy and clashed with the Wave of Despair. It lasted for 3 minutes till Tribe King MegaMan's attack broke through the Wave of Despair and rushing towards Rogue. Rogue gasped as the Czar D Breaker hit him, Rogue screamed in agony as soon as the attack stopped, Rogue changed back into Solo who kneeled on the ground.

"I don't understand… even with the Indie Proof… I'm still no match for you…" Solo stammered as he fell to the Wave Ground and slipped into unconsciousness. The Indie Proof fell beside him and broke.

Tribe King MegaMan floated down and kneeled on the ground. "Kid! What's wrong!" Mega gasped. "Using… the Tribe King's Power took a lot out of me…" MegaMan said weakly as he reverted back to normal and fell on the Wave Ground into unconsciousness.

"K-Kid… Ugh…" Mega groaned as he too was knocked out. Suddenly, Hyde appeared and walked towards MegaMan's body.

"Heh-heh-heh! Perfect." Hyde smirked evilly as he held out his hand. Suddenly, the three OOPArts appeared above MegaMan.

"Lady Vega… I have redeemed myself!" Hyde snickered evilly then laughed darkly and evilly as he vanished with the three OOPArts.

Vega has all 3 OOPArts! What does she plan to do with them? And what about our heroes?

To be continued…

Next time: Rise of Dr. Vega: Melona and Gokoh Five's Last Stand!

A/N: What happens next? You have to wait till next chapter to find out! See you next time!


	46. Rise of Dr Vega

Chapter 25: Rise of Dr. Vega: Melona and Gokoh Five's Last Stand!

Meanwhile… at Wilshire Hills…

"What! You really mean Airi betrayed us!" Melona gasped. "Yeah, there's no mistake, she is seen with MegaMan and his friends! I don't think she's trying to trick them." Menace frowned.

"Hmm… This could be a problem…" Hezakuaua rubbed her chin. "That's it!" Miya growled.

"That blue boy has humiliated us far enough! In a couple of days, this will be our last showdown with him, the Koi Koi 7 and their friends!"

A few days later…

Hyde presented the OOPArts to Lady Vega. "At long last, all 3 OOPArts are in my grasp. You have done well, Hyde…" Lady Vega approved.

"It was my pleasure." Hyde smirked. "Tell me… How is Hollow? Is he alright?" Lady Vega asked.

"His injuries are not life threatening. He is attending at his wounds as we speak…" Lady Vega was silent, so was Hyde.

"At any rate, the OOPArts are now mine. The dream I've held for years will at last be a reality." Lady Vega stated evilly. "You mean the rebirth of Mu?" Hyde asked.

"Yes… It took a long time to reach this point. To think it all began when I found those relics. They are all that remains of Mu… When I found the Ancient Star Carriers, I gave to all of you, that's when I knew… I knew the power of Mu surpassed anything we now possess. Mu was not just some ancient civilization. They have full mastery of EM waves, and they used this to conquer the known world… And now we will bring them back as… the Neo Mu Empire!" Lady Vega shouted evilly.

"And once you revive Mu, you'll able to conquer the world! And perhaps other worlds as well! Surely, you heard the legends of the Virus Busters of the Net Society Era, meaning those kids came from different worlds?" Hyde grinned evilly.

"Yes… I heard about the other worlds the Virus Busters came from. There are billions of fools, but a few with true intelligence. That is why the ones with true intelligence must rule over the weak. It is the only way they could be happy…" Lady Vega stated evilly.

"Heh-heh-heh, you write a beautiful script, Lady Vega." Hyde smirked evilly. "Perhaps it is time I reveal my true form to you…" Lady Vega stepped out of the shadows to reveal her true self.

She was maybe around 30 years old, she has black hair tied in a hairstyle, a crown on her head, wore a purple, and red robe with black shoes.

"Oooh…. It such an honor, Lady Vega!" Hyde bowed. "This is the final act. Are you prepared? I required only humans of intelligence. Do not disappoint me on this…" Vega asked.

"I won't disappoint you, my lady!" Hyde bowed again.

Meanwhile…

"…eo! Geo! Wake up!" Geo could hear voices in his head, he moaned as he slowly got up and saw Luna and his guests looking in concern.

"E-Everyone?" Geo muttered. "I'm… so glad you're awake, Geo…" Airi sniffled. "What am I doing here?" Geo wondered.

"You don't remember?" Miyabi gasped. "We all came back to Echo Ridge looking beat and collapsed on the ground. Luckily, Tetsuro and Rana managed to get Prez and the others to help us get into your house while Bud and Zack took Susie and the others back to the hotel."

Geo gasped. "Now I remember! Sonia! Where is she?" Geo asked. "She carried you here. She's in the hospital." Luna stated. "And to make matters worse, she's in worse shape than you…" Claudette frowned.

"She's in the hospital!" Geo gasped. "Is she okay?" He asked. The gang were silent.

"Tell me!" Geo demanded. "She's in critical condition…" Luna said sadly.

"No…!" Geo stammered in shock. "Zack and Bud are on their way to the hospital. We should be hearing from them now…" Reina stated. Luna's Star Carrier ranged.

"Maybe it's them?" Nanael guessed. "Browse!" Luna shouted as a Phone Display of Bud appeared.

"Bud! How's Sonia!" Geo pleaded. "Geo! You're awake! That's good. We're on our way to see Sonia now." Bud stated. Then Zack appeared on the Phone Display. "You need to turn on the TV right away!" Zack stammered.

"If it's a kiddy show, I swear I'm coming after you for making this up at a time like this…" Sakuya growled. "No! This is serious!" Zack pleaded. "I don't like the sound of this…" Mega growled.

Geo and the gang head to the living room and Geo turned on the TV. Vega appeared on the screen.

"Who is that lady?" Ymir wondered. "Greetings, simpletons… I am Vega. Also known as the future ruler of the universe!" Vega stated evilly.

"So that's Vega! That's Hyde's boss!" Elina growled. Geo switched to another channel, only showing Vega on the same screen. "No good… All the channels are the same…" Alleyne frowned.

"She must've jacked into the EM wave source…" Luna frowned.

"Of course, I don't mean to step into the role. I know you won't fall into line and do as I say from the get go. So I will convince you that resistance is fultie with a little demonstration that even the most simple of you can understand. I will unleash the power of that legendary civilization. When you weak and foolish creatures behold the power I wield, you will realize that you cannot resist me, and I shall rule over you all!" Vega raised her arm and slams it down as the signal cut.

"Called it! She's trying to bring back Mu!" Mega stated. Geo was silent. Suddenly, Geo's Star Carrier ranged. "…Browse." A Phone Display of Bud appeared.

"Geo!" Bud stammered. "Bud, how's Sonia?" Tomoe asked. "Well… she's still in pretty bad shape, but she says she wants to talk to you." Bud's display switched to Sonia.

"G… Geo…" Sonia said weakly. "Sonia! Are you okay!" Geo gasped. "I'm OK…. Don't worry about me… You have to listen, if Vega is able to bring back Mu… It'll be the end of the universe…" Sonia said grimly.

'F-Father…' Reina thought in shock and sadness. "Geo… only you… and your friends can stop her… You… are Lan Hikari's descendant…" Sonia smiled weakly.

"Ok! You've told me what you had to say!" Geo smiled at her. "Take a rest, Sonia. You earned it." Airi smiled. "Also… I think she took the OOPArts… deep inside the Bermuda Maze… You have to stop her… before it's too late… MegaMan… I…I…" Sonia passed out.

"Hang on, Sonia! We're going to get you some help!" Zack shouted as the Phone Display disappeared.

"I'm… I'm going to the Hospital!" Luna told them. "Alright… Please, Prez… stay by Sonia's side for us." Geo told her. "Alright… but come back alive, all of you!" Luna ran off to the hospital.

"But wait! Vega took the OOPArts. That means you can't use Tribe On or Triple Tribe On anymore…." Rana gulped.

"Heh! It's more like a curse than a blessing! We can still hear the voices of the 3 Tribes and Tribe King saying we still have their power! But they say once we stop Mu and defeat a certain person who I'm not sure who, they'll leave, knowing they can finally rest in peace. So it will make us strong to take on that Vega chick!" Mega boasted.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Akiwo cheered. "Off to Bermuda Maze then!" Nowa smiled. "Alright!" Geo smiled. "Star Force, let's head to Bermuda Maze!"

"But what about Susie and the others?" Hifumi asked. "They need time to recover… I'm sure they'll come to our aid soon…" Otome stated.

Meanwhile…

Vega, Hyde and Hollow were on a floating device above where Mu should be.

"The time has come! The OOPArts will bring the continent of Mu before us!" Vega proclaimed. "How will you use the OOPArts to unleash Mu?" Hyde asked.

"Mu used EM waves for energy. To restore Mu requires EM waves, and for a continent it requires unlimited EM waves. And that is where the OOPArts come in!" Vega smirked evilly.

"I see! And the OOPArts have unlimited energy!" Hyde understands. Hollow was silent as Vega got out the OOPArts. "OOPArts! Now is the time to bring forth the continent of Mu!" Vega yelled as the OOPArts fired beams of light at the symbol.

With MegaMan and the gang.

Airi tensed. "What is it, Airi?" MegaMan asked. "This evil energy I'm feeling… No doubt it's Vega…. She's using all 3 OOPArts to bring back Mu…" Airi said seriously.

"We're running out of time… Let's hurry!" Mega shouted. "Hold it right there!" A voice shouted.

Airi gasped. "M-Melona?" She gasped. "You mean your former teammate?" Miyabi frowned. "Yeah… Maybe… we should try to convince her and Menace to leave the Swamp Witch as well…" Airi smiled nervously.

"Hey, you reformed and help me unlock Tribe King's power, so I bet we can reform Melona and Menace." MegaMan smiled as he puts his hand on Airi's shoulder, Airi blushed.

Then, a really huge robot crab landed on the huge battle arena, it looked like the one from MegaMan Legends 2.

"Oh not you losers again!" Sakuya frowned.

"Airi!" Melona shouted angrily. "What were you thinking, siding with Reina and her friends and that blue boy!" She demanded.

Airi glared at the machine. "I no longer work for that evil being, the Swamp Witch. Once I helped MegaMan save this world, the AM Sages and FM King will make me a normal human girl so I can live a peaceful life with no killing innocent people. MegaMan is helping me make that dream come true." Airi hugged MegaMan's arm which made MegaMan blushed.

"AM Sages…?" Chuko blinked. "FM King…?" Isuzu blinked as well.

"There is no way you can become a normal human girl! And I don't care on who those AM Sages and FM King are, what we want are the OOPArts and Tetsuro, now hand them over!" Miya shouted.

"Um…" Tetsuro sweat dropped. "How do we put this… We no longer have them…"

"Don't try to lie your way out of this!" Menace shouted. "I need those OOPArts to restore my kingdom!"

"If you do managed to get your hands on them, the OOPArts will corrupt you just like they did to the 3 Tribes!" Yayoi reasoned.

"I don't care! Once we have them, we will rule our world!" Melona growled. "But we don't have them anymore!" MegaMan reasoned.

"Don't try to lie again! Get ready for our final showdown!" Miya shouted as she prepped the Gokoh Melona Crab for battle.

"Heh! Time to go Tribe King on them, kid!" Mega smirked. MegaMan nodded as he transformed into Tribe King MegaMan.

"W-What the!" Kazuko gawked. "What is that form?" Menace wondered.

"Airi! Melpha, Sakuya, Risty, Nyx, I need your help on this one!" Tribe King MegaMan shouted. "Roger!" The five combatants nodded in agreement.

"Eat this!" Chuko shouted as the Crab fired missiles at the Star Force, they dodged it. Risty charged at the Crab and bashed it three times with her mace. The Crab tried to lashed its claws at Airi, but she dodged every swipe and slashed it three times with her scythe. "Take this!" Melona shouted as the Crab fired lasers at Tribe King MegaMan, he made a shield appear and deflected the attack. "Hah!" Nyx shouted as she flung a huge fire ball at the crab, giving it some heavy damage. Sakuya fired her machine gun at the Crab, giving it some added amounts of hurt. Melpha struck a pose as holy energy arrows hit the Crab for even bigger amounts of damage. "MegaMan! Remember, we can't waste any time with them, we have to stop Vega!" Reina shouted. "I know!" MegaMan nodded as he slashed at the crab with his sword. "Try to dodge this…" Hekusokazura stated calmly as she fired orange homing energy arrows at the Star Force, Tribe King MegaMan dispelled them with Mega's head. Sakuya fired a laser gun at the Crab, as it gave it some medium damage. "Okay, time to end this! Czar D Breaker!" Tribe King MegaMan shouted as he launched his ultimate attack at the Gokoh Melona Crab, destroying it in the process.

For once, Melona, Menace and the Gokoh Five didn't blast off or fell to the ground this time.

"Crap… bested by the blue boy and his friends…" Chuko moaned. "And-And now… here is the part where the hero finishes us off!" Kazuru gulped as they saw MegaMan coming closer.

"I'm too sexy to die!" Melona cried as tears fell out of her eyes in a funny way. "No! If I die, the bloodline of my kingdom will vanish forever!" Menace struggled to get up, but it was hopeless.

Tribe King MegaMan raised his sword up in the air, the Gokoh Five, Melona and Menace closed their eyes and waited for their demises, MegaMan slams his sword beside them, not killing them.

"M-Melona? Not that I want to put a gift horse in the mouth but, are we dead yet?" Menace stammered. Melona opened her eyes and saw MegaMan's sword beside them. The Gokoh Five and Menace opened their eyes and saw it too.

"Hey Menace, let me ask you something," MegaMan said, pulling his sword out, "If this Swamp Witch is as bad as you say she is, do you really think she'll show you any gratitude after you do what she asks? Do you really think she'll help you revive your kingdom?"

"Well..." Menace began.

"And what about you, Melona?" MegaMan added. "What has the Swamp Witch done for you lately?"

"Well uh…" Melona stammered.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. She was just using us so she can rule the kingdom back in our world. When she does that, she'll toss the two of you like useless garbage or worse, kill you." Airi frowned.

"It's not too late, you two!" Reina shouted. "If I win the Queen's Blade tournament, Menace, I will help you restore your kingdom when I'm queen. I promised. As for you Melona, you will have to make up for all the people you hurt or killed. And maybe, Nanael's leader will go easy on you if you do that."

"That's right!" Nanael nodded in agreement. "You… You really mean it, Reina?" Menace gasped in shock. All her life as a minion of the Swamp Witch, no one has treated her with kindness. "I…I guess we should leave the Swamp Witch's army… Yeah, you're right. We should leave the Swamp Witch, she can find new help for all I care!" Melona nodded.

"As for the Gokoh Five…" MegaMan glared at the five troublesome girls. "Why did you spare our lives?" Miya asked in confusion. "Yeah, isn't it the hero's job to finish off the evildoers so they will no longer bother or harm people?" Isuzaru asked in confusion.

"If I do that, I would betray my dad's ideas on relationships. He always say there are kindness in evil people's hearts, meaning they have the will to make up for their evil ways. So Miya and your friends… I ask you to put aside your selfish goals for now and help us. You were brought to this world for a reason and that is to save it. So please, help us stop Vega." MegaMan smiled.

"That's right, big forehead!" Akiwo nodded.

"AUGHHHHHH!" Miya screamed, bouncing up and down and stomping her feet. "You goody two shoes make me sick! Fine, as soon as this is over, it's back to destroying the Koi Koi 7 for me!" She growled.

"We will help you and make up for what we did back in our world and this world." Menace smiled while Melona has tears of joy falling down her face.

"W-What? I'm not crying! Got a problem with that!" Melona sniffled.

"Glad that's over with." Elina smiled. "Alright then. Let's head to the Bermuda Maze and hope we're not too late to stop Vega." MegaMan smiled.

"Agreed." Otome nodded in agreement.

At long last, Melona, Menace and the Gokoh Five have finally joined the Star Force, but can they stop the evil Vega from revving Mu and use its power to conquer the universe?

To be continued…

Next time: Preparing for the Final Showdown: What Matters Most


	47. Preparing for the Final Showdown

A/N: Thank you for 200 Reviews! It's getting near, the epic finale of Saga 2! After that, I will take a huge break from this story to work on some of my old stories and make a new one. So here is chapter 26!

Chapter 26: Preparing for the Final Showdown: What Matters Most

Last time, the Gokoh Five, Melona and Menace fought our heroes one last time before losing badly and with some convincing from MegaMan and his friends, Melona and Menace reformed and vowed to leave the Swamp Witch's army after they save Geo's world. The Gokoh Five however, joined the Star Force cause Miya said once this is over, the Koi Koi 7 and Gokoh Five will go back to being enemies in their world again. So let's continue, shall we? 

The Star Force arrived at the Bermuda Maze. Airi tensed.

"I sense the OOPArts at the same spot we fought Rogue before Hyde took them…" Airi said seriously. "Hmm… So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Menace smiled. Suddenly, they heard a familiar laugh.

"Well well, MegaMan and the Star Force!" Dark Phantom appeared before them.

"Hyde!" Sakuya growled. "It'll be some time before Mu is restored. You won't be making any changes to this script!" Dark Phantom snapped his fingers and made a huge dark hole appeared beneath them, that caught them by surprise and they were sucked down into it.

The Star Force found themselves in a eerie place. "W-Where are we?" Kazuru stammered. Melona then noticed a portal leading to somewhere.

"Hey! Maybe that's our ticket out of here!" Melona beamed. "Could be…" MegaMan guessed. "Ugh! I'm getting really tired of Hyde's scripts, doesn't he have like a hobby or something?" Mega growled.

The Star Force entered the portal and found themselves back in Wilshire Hills.

"What the… Is this… Wilshire Hills?" Reina gasped. "Crud! That trap nailed us good!" Sakuya growled. Suddenly, they heard a huge rumbling!

"E-Everyone!" Yayoi gasped in shock as the Star Force and citizens saw a huge floating continent emerging from the waters. It floated in the sky and dark clouds filled the skies.

Everywhere in the world, people saw the huge flying continent.

At the Neo Mews' hotel. They saw it too.

"So… That's Mu…" Susie said seriously. "We have to find Geo and the others!" Nikki shouted. As they begin to leave, Relt stopped them.

"Where do you think you girls are going?" Relt asked in concern. "Relt… Listen, we have to go to find our friends. I know we shouldn't be going out at a time like this, but we have to do it. It's destiny." Rhonda explained.

"…" Relt closed his eyes for 30 seconds then smiled. "Okay. But promised me you'll come back safely, all of you! But for now, get some rest. You need to recover your strength." Relt smiled.

"Okay. Thank you, Relt." Linda smiled.

Back with MegaMan and the Star Force…

The Star Force watched in shock as the continent of Mu fired a large death ray beam at the ocean, making a huge hole appear.

"Behold! The power of Mu! Tomorrow morning…. You will feel the power of Mu!" Vega's voice shouted.

"What should we do?" Hekusoazura asked. "Nothing. We wait till tomorrow, then we strike." Mega suggested.

"Good idea, Mega. We're still pretty drained from our fight with Melona and the Gokoh Five, so a good night rest ought to do it and it will probably be the final battle…" Reina smiled.

"Oh, so it's my fault we're exhausted?" Melona fumed. "Give it a rest, Melona…." Menace sighed. The Star Force pulsed out and head back to Geo's house. Hopefully, they will be prepared to begin their assault on Mu.

Meanwhile…

Solo was again in that eerie place, still angry on his second lost.

'How! I have the Indie Proof and everything! But still… I lost to him again, this time, he has the power of Tribe King!' Solo growled. Hollow appeared.

"What do you want, Hollow?" Solo spat. "I bear a message from Lady Vega… You have done well… Now it is time for you to take a permanent nap…" Hollow raised his arms and Murians appeared.

Solo growled. "So she wants the whole thing for herself…." Solo Wave Changed into Rogue. He got out his sword. "Don't even try it… You're still injured… Now stand still so I can make it quick and painless…" Hollow stated emotionlessly.

Rogue just smirked. Hollow raised an eyebrow, if he has eyebrows… Rogue then slashed the Murians and deleted them. Rogue turned to Hollow and rushed at him and slashed him.

Then, his helmet cracked, revealing a man with black hair and a similar heirloom to Vega. "W-What the…" Rogue gasped. Hollow warped out.

Meanwhile… in the deepest part of Mu…

Vega and Hyde walked over to a huge area with the same symbol of Mu. Then suddenly, a huge human like machine which is blue with a huge door like chest appeared.

"Lady Vega, if you don't mind me asking, but what is this?" Hyde gasped. "Le Mu… The lord of Mu, the creator of all EM Waves!" Vega grinned evilly.

"All EM waves…? What do you mean, Lady Vega?" Hyde asked.

"Le Mu existed when the Wave World was formed. In other words, Le Mu created all the EM waves in the world." Hyde gasped.

"That means…! That means that all EM beings are Le Mu's children!" Hyde gasped. "Yes… and now Le Mu is under our control. With it, the universe will bow before us!" Lady Vega turned to Le Mu.

"Le Mu! Show me your power!" Suddenly, an army of EM beings and Murians appeared and charged towards the world. Vega chuckled sinisterly before laughing evilly.

The next day…

Melona now wears a pink tank top with black shorts and red shoes. Menace now wore a green long sleeve shirt with purple long pants and blue shoes. Geo's Star Carrier ranged.

"Hey Geo, your Star Carrier ranged." Menace told him, Geo nodded as he made the Phone Display appear. Zack was on it.

"Everyone! The Zackpedia has dug some info on Vega and boy, let me tell ya, it's a storied one!" Zack told them.

"How storied?" Claudette asked. "Vega first carried attention as a brilliant scientist. She was the first to pioneer the physics behind Matter Waves. In other words, she was the inventor of Matter Waves. But one day, she just vanished… But there was something strange about it. Just after she vanished, someone trespassed on some important ancient ruins. Whoever did it also stole countless relics worth millions. The authorities are still looking for the person responsible." Zack explained.

"What does that mean?" Celonus wondered. "Heh… It means she has been a bad apple from day one…" Mega stated. Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. The gang got outside and saw Mu floating above the city.

"People of Earth! You are about to be conquer by the Neo Mu Empire! I, Vega will be it's Empress! Either join me or else you will die!" Vega's voice shouted as the Em Beings appeared and cornered some people.

"We have to help them!" Tomoe shouted. "Wait! I feel… their Link Power fading…. It's like they have to join the Neo Mu Empire to survive!" Risty growled.

"What! Those idiots! Don't they know they have heroes like us to defend them! The stupid monkeys!" Nanael growled. "I feel the same way too!" Kakzuro nodded in agreement. Geo looked at Mu with determination.

"We need to head to Prez's house so we can be prepare for the final showdown with Vega…" Geo ran off to Luna's house. "Heh, I liked Geo's attitude, brave and cocky… I love it!" Echidna smirked as she and the others followed suit.

The gang entered the mansion to find Luna, Bud, Zack, the Neo Mew Mews and Sonia as well in the house.

"E-Everyone…" Geo smiled slightly. "You're going… aren't you?" Bud gulped. "Yeah… We are…" Susie told them with a small smile.

"Oh man… if only Taurus wasn't evil, I would help you guys out, but now, I'm just powerless to stop this Vega gal." Bud looked down. "Me too… if Mega and I met first, then I would be the hero, but it was fate that he and Geo met…" Zack looked down as well.

"Don't say that!" Hifumi assured. "Yeah, you guys helped us out a lot when there is problems that we can't handle alone. Plus if you haven't Geo wouldn't be able to control the OOPArts." Miyabi smiled.

"G-Guys…" Bud sniffled. "T-Thanks…" Zack sniffled as well. Sonia turned to Airi and she smiled as they walked on both sides of Geo and kissed him on the cheek. Geo blushed madly while Luna growled.

"A-Anyway… We're going to stop Vega and bring peace back to the world!" Geo proclaimed with a smile. "Hmph!" Luna huffed. "Just come back alive, okay! If you don't, I'll… cut our BrotherBand!" Luna sniffled sadly.

"Geo… Remember what the exhibits at the Museum said about people losing their links? This is what Vega is doing, she is making a second Precursor of Ruin! You are the only one who can stop this, you and the Star Force! You are Lan Hikari's descendant, make him proud!" Sonia raised her pinky and Geo did the same and they hold pinkies. Geo turned to his otherworldy friends.

"Before we head to Mu to end this, let's head to Vista Point for something and hoped that the EM Beings didn't invade it…" Geo ran off to Vista Point with the Neo Mews following behind. The otherworldly visitors were confused but they followed him.

They arrived at Vista Point, luckily, no evil EM being was there. Geo turned to his friends.

"Remember when I told you about Vista Point being the place where I can wash all the sorrow away before I met Mega? Well, it is also a place where I can discuss my past… Since you're here, we might as well tell each other our past, starting with Yayoi and friends. We got time." Geo smiled.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but wonder, Yayoi, how did you and your friends get your powers in the first place? And how did you and Tetsuro meet?" Susie asked.

"Um well…" Yayoi pressed her fingers nervously. "Tetsuro's father was a scientist that went missing like your father, Geo." "Really?" Geo asked with intrest.

"Yeah…" Akiwo looked down in sadness. "We were his guinea pigs and gave us our powers, we were once human, but now, thanks to him, we became cyborgs… You could say it's a blessing or curse." "Then, that's where we met Tetsuro at Gokoh Academy and sworn to protect him cause he is the son of the scientist who turned us into cyborgs…" Miyabi stated.

"No, it's more like a blessing than a curse." Carrie smiled. "If you haven't gotten your powers, we would be in a serious pickle."

"Well, I told Geo about my family when Claudette challenged Geo to a battle." Reina stated. "Yeah… but our father was really strict and he favors big sis Reina more than me and Claudette, you can say we're both proud and jealous…" Elina said sadly. "…" Claudette looked down in sadness.

"It doesn't matter about fighting for the love of a father, you three are sisters and sisters always stick together till the end." Rhonda smiled slightly. "R-Rhonda…" Reina smiled a little. So did her sisters.

"Well, I was banished from heaven cause of my tomfoolery, so I have to join and protect Reina during the Queen's Blade. To make matters worse, I have to carry a bottle of holy milk with me, if I let it all drop, I will be sent to Hell, spending the rest of my time alone there. But since I helped out in this world, maybe the Chief Angel is watching that I helped people." Nanael rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"You did, Nanael. You helped people and I bet the Chief Angel was watching even if you're far away!" Nikki encouraged.

"Me and Rana were a happy merchant family with my husband, Owen, but one day, he vanished without a trace. I joined the Queen's Blade so I can find him. Maybe the AM Sages will show me where he is once we save the world…" Cattleya looked down in sadness. "I bet they will, don't worry!" Carrie encouraged as well.

"I was praised by the elves back in our world as a leader or mother figure, but then, Nowa appeared and the elves threaten to banish her from my forest…" Alleyne stated.

"Yeah… I was afraid of losing the only friend I got, but the elves said if I join the Queen's Blade, they will let me see Alleyne." Nowa smiled slightly.

"If you tell them about your adventures in this world, I bet they will let you be with Alleyne." Rhonda told her with words of encouragement. "Thank you Rhonda…" Nowa smiled cheerfully.

"What about you, Echidna? What is your past?" Geo asked.

"Eh, nothing special. Except I was once the leader of a special army force in the Queen's army. But I left that job to become a mercenary." Echidna shrugged.

"In the kingdom, I was a priest who is a healer. They praised me, but I'm glad I met Nanael." Melpha smiled.

"Um… well, I was once a servant of Count Vance… but then, the years didn't take too kindly of me with Elina tormenting me… so that's where I found Furikma and swore vengeance upon her… but since this world is changing me, I put it aside…" Nyx blushed.

"As for me, I want to show my world about the power of dwarf weapons! Maybe, after we save your world, Geo, they'll see how useful dwarf weapons are!" Ymir beamed. "I'm sure they will." Geo closed his eyes and smiled.

"Well, I was once a queen of a kingdom back in my world… but then… one of my subjects betrayed me and killed me…" Menace sniffled. "Then… I was brought back to life and serve evil!" Menace cried.

"Reina said she will help restore your kingdom, Menace. Don't cry!" Linda encouraged her. Menace stopped crying.

"My country was held prisoner by an evil group, in order to save them, I have to join the Queen's Blade. I seen you and Reina fight side by side, Geo. And I doubt I can win the tournament. But I will give it my all." Tomoe smiled.

"Everyone…" Geo looked at them with courage. "Each of you have happy and painful pasts, but those pasts made you into what you are today. So today, we will put an end to the Neo Mu Empire and come back alive as heroes!" Geo raised his arm in the air. The Neo Mews did the same.

The otherworldy visitors nodded and raised their arms in the air (Gokoh Five and Melona included!) and shouted "HERE WE GO!"

"Alright then!" Geo and the gang Wave Changed into MegaMan and the Star Force. "Star Force, let's begin the assault on Mu!" The Star Force jumped on the Wave Road leading to Mu to save the world Geo cared so much about. Unknown to them, Kotonoha was eavesdropping on the whole thing.

"To protect your friends. That's what is important…" Kotonoha said silently as she calmly walked off.

Vega better watch out, cause the Star Force are coming for her! But what does Kotonoha mean by what she said?

To be continued…

Next time: The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 1: Assault on Mu!

A/N: The final battles are getting near! Stay tuned!


	48. The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 1 of 2

A/N: Here is part 1 of the final showdown of Saga 2!

Chapter 27: The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 1: Assault on Mu!

The Star Force went through the Bermuda Maze and made it to a stair way leading to Mu.

"So… this is where our final battle will begin…" Tetsuro said seriously. "Yeah…" Menace nodded. "We been through happy and sad times, now we must fulfill our duty by saving this world!" Reina gripped her sword.

"Stop right there!" A voice shouted. "That voice!" Mega growled. "Any step futher and you will be in the hallowed stage of Mu. And the performance has already begun! You shall know it's not polite to interrupt the players!" Dark Phantom appeared before our heroes.

"Hyde!" Miyabi shouted angrily. "Heh, heh…. I knew all of you will be coming…" Dark Phantom smirked evilly. "Not that fake screenwriter again!" Ymir frowned.

"Get out of our way, Hyde!" Elina pointed her spear at Dark Phantom. "It's too late to change the script! This is where all of you will exit, stage left."

"There he goes with that nonsense, just finish him off, everyone!" Mega shouted. "Roger!" The Star Force nodded in agreement. Dark Phantom just laughed.

"You cannot hope to defeat me! The script said so! Behold the power bestowed upon me by Lady Vega!" Dark Phantom let out a yell as he is covered in a dark aura.

"Holy moley! He's not the same person we fought before!" Nowa gasped. "Are you surprised? Heh, heh, heh… I was given this power as a reward for taking the OOPArts from you! And what's more, when I defeat all of you, Lady Vega will form a BrotherBand with me!" Dark Phantom laughed evilly. Airi glared at Dark Phantom.

"Do you really think she'll keep her promise of forming a BrotherBand with you if you defeat us?" She asked coldly. "What!" Dark Phantom snarled.

"She's just using you so she can have her way… But you're too thick headed to realize it…" Airi got her scythe ready.

"S-Silence!" Dark Phantom growled as he pointed his cane at Airi. "I will teach you to show some respect to Lady Vega!" "Bring it on." Airi challenged as she got ready for battle.

**Airi VS Dark Phantom**

"Hah!" Dark Phantom shouted as he lashed his dark claw at Airi, she dodged it and slashed him three times with her scythe. Dark Phantom whacked his cane at Airi, but she blocked each blow with her scythe and gave Dark Phantom a kick in the stomach. 'W-What the!' Dark Phantom growled. 'Why do I feel weaker and weaker each passing moment?' Dark Phantom spins like a tornado and tries to hit Airi, she dodged it and after Dark Phantom stopped spinning, Airi slashed him three times with her scythe. Dark Phantom growled some more as he made some dark arrows appear and tried to hit Airi with them, but she dodged them. "Death's Door!" Airi shouted as she rushed at Dark Phantom and slashed him 30 times with her scythe and used her energy draining powers to drain the strength of Dark Phantom. Dark Phantom kneeled on the ground.

"This… can't be…" Dark Phantom stammered. "You wanna know how you were getting weaker during our fight? It's because I was draining your energy. I don't blame you though, it was a ability I was born with. But once the world is safe from Vega's clutches, I can kiss this ability good bye for good." Airi smirked.

"Way to go, Airi!" Melona cheered. Airi turned to MegaMan with a smile and he smiled back.

"Now bug off, Dark Phantom!" Miya ordered. "I…will stop… you…" Dark Phantom growled. "If I beat all of you… Lady… Vega… will form… a BrotherBand with me…"

"Hmph! It looks like you need help…" A voice said coldly. Dark Phantom gasped. "L-Lady Vega?" Dark Phantom gasped in shock.

"I watched you lose another fight…" Vega's voice said coldly. "You have my deepest apologies, Lady Vega! Please… please just give your faithful servant a small sample of your power! I will show what I can do to defeat MegaMan and his friends!" Dark Phantom pleaded.

"Very well… I will give you one more chance…" A beam of light hit Dark Phantom. "Thank you!" Dark Phantom rose up with the dark aura emitting from him again.

"Heh heh… hah hah hah hah! You are the greatest, Lady Vega!" Dark Phantom grinned manically. "You got to be kidding me!" Risty growled. "Now he's even more powerful than before!" Mega growled as well.

"Haha ha ha! Do I fear all of you? Now I will bury you all in darkness!" Dark Phantom grinned evilly. "I believe you stole my line…" A familiar cold voice said as a dark ray of light hit the ground near Dark Phantom.

Rogue appeared after the light died down. "Rogue!" Linda gasped. "What do you want!" Dark Phantom growled.

"I'm here to see Vega…" Rogue said coldly. "You no longer work for us… You dropped from the cast… But since you're here, you can share MegaMan's fate!" Dark Phantom smirked.

"Bring it on, then! I never liked you anyway!" Rogue challenged as he got out his sword. "What just happened?" Susie blinked. "I thought they were friends?" Yayoi wondered.

"You interfered in my fight with MegaMan. And when you realized that your pathetic power couldn't beat him, you used me to do your dirty work. Am I wrong?" Rogue questioned. Dark Phantom just chuckled.

"Yes, it was such a great script, wasn't it?" "Actually, it stunk." Rogue stated coldly. "What you think doesn't matter. I did it all for Lady Vega!" Dark Phantom frowned.

"Don't kid yourself. It wasn't for Vega. You only did for yourself!" Rogue spat. "How dare you!" Dark Phantom growled.

"You were just afraid that she'll toss you out like useless garbage." Rogue stated coldly. "That's what I was thinking too." Airi nodded in agreement with Rogue for once.

"All your power comes from her. If she ever abandoned you, you would be without power and nothing but a pathetic weakling!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shuttt upppp!" Dark Phantom screamed in anger. "There is some truth to your words. I didn't always have this power. I am what I am thanks to Lady Vega… That is why…. That is why I shall continue to make myself useful to her!" "You're just a parasite." Rogue said coldly.

"A parasite, you say? Heh, heh, heh! Once I defeat all of you, I will form a BrotherBand with her! And that'll make me the strongest parasite in the world!" Dark Phantom said gleefully.

"So you admit it, huh?" Otome said emotionlessly. "Your existence is pathetic!" Rogue shouted as he charged his sword up with dark energy and slashed Dark Phantom.

Dark Phantom held his chest and fell to the Waved Ground.

"You think I lose to someone who sponges power off of others?" Rogue said coldly. "Uh…" Risty sweat dropped as Rogue turned to the Star Force with a glare.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I didn't came here to help you morons, I'm here to settle the score with Vega. And to finish my fight with MegaMan…" Rogue spat harshly.

"Figures…" Akiwo sighed. "L-Lady Vega… please lend me your strength…" Dark Phantom moaned. Hollow appeared before Dark Phantom.

"Hollow!" Nanael gasped. "Heh, you gonna lend him a hand, Hollow?" Rogue asked harshly. "I have a message from Lady Vega… She says I have no need for useless individuals…" Dark Phantom gasped as Hollow knocked him out with one blast.

"How terrible…" MegaMan said in sadness. "He just attack his own friend…" Reina said sadly. Hollow warped out of site.

"It was a fitting end for someone like him… I would love to make this area your grave, MegaMan… But I have to take care of Vega… she plans on keeping Mu to herself, I won't allow it!" Rogue growled as he ran up the stairs.

"What are we waiting around here for!" Carrie urged. "Let's go stop Vega!" "Right!" MegaMan nodded as he and the Star Force entered the continent.

They got inside and looked around, it was a area of ancient quialty.

"So Mu does exisit…" Chuko gasped in awe and shock. "Hmm… Hey Kid…. I detect a EM reading that may be close to Zero… Whatever lies deep in Mu must be the core of Vega's plans. If we destroy that, Mu will fall!" Mega stated.

When they got near the door, a force field appeared around the area, then Yeti appeared. "M-Mom! Is that…" Rana stammered. "Yes it is, Yeti Blzzard…" Cattleya glared at the EM being.

"There are a number of us forever being born. As long as there is Le Mu, we shall continue to propagate…" Yeti stated. "Le Mu…?" Hifumi blinked.

A Murian then appeared and Yeti merged with it, turning into Yeti Blizzard.

"No way! He merged with that Murian!" Melona gasped. "Figures… this will be over with, quick…" Alleyne got out her staff. "Right with you, Alleyne!" Nowa nodded as she got out her staff as well. "I will win this time!" Cattleya got out her sword.

Yeti Blizzard hurled a snowball a the three combatants, they dodged it, Alleyne rushed at Yeti Blizzard and bashed him three times with her staff. Nowa leaped up in the air and whams her staff at Yeti Blizzard's head. Yeti Blizzard held his head in pain, then without warning, Cattleya leaped up in the air and slices the UMA in half with her sword, the UMA self destructed.

"Awesome teamwork, you three!" Sakuya grinned. "We don't have time, let's hurry to the main chamber!" Rhonda shouted, the Star Force nodded in agreement as they pressed on.

Meanwhile…

"Lady Vega…" Hollow called out, they were in the Le Mu chamber. "MegaMan and the Star Force are approaching…" He reported. "But you need not worry, Lady Vega… I will not allow anyone to approach you…" Hollow bowed.

"Thank you… But what about your wounds from your last battle with them?" Vega asked in concern. "They are of no concern…" Hollow stated. Vega was silent before turning to face Hollow.

"Before the universe is under our foot, I must ask you again. Do you remember anything?" Vega asked in concern. "You know quite well that I don't…" Hollow replied.

"I'm just an empty husk of a man… That is why you called me Hollow…" "Yes… that is true…" Vega turned to face Le Mu.

"My apologises. I must go face him…" Hollow stated as he warped out of sight. Vega was silent as a tear fell down from her cheek.

The Star Force pressed on. They saw something on a pedestal.

"Wait a minute." Tetsuro gasped. "It looks like a Star Carrier!" Kazuro gasped in shock. "Guys, look!" Nikki pointed to some Star Carriers on the wall. "When I see them, I couldn't help but think that the people of Mu were like us, they use an EM wave interface like we do…" MegaMan stated.

"I wonder how they got ahold of the technology in the first place?" Susie wondered, Suddenly, Peisdo Surf appeared and glared at our heroes.

"Get out of our way, Surf!" Sakuya growled as she fired a bazooka at the EM being, damaging him greatly. "Hiya!" Hifumi and Akiwo shouted as they gave the EM being an upper cut times 2. Elina and Claudette charged at Surf and stab and slashed him three times with their weapons. Risty charged at Surf and bashed him three times with her mace. "I'll finish this!" Ymir shouted as she cleave Surf in two with her axe, she got out of the way as Surf exploded.

"Right on!" Nikki cheered. The Star Force pressed on.

When they got to the next area, they gasped in shock to see so many EM beings in cryo sleep. "What is this?" Miyabi muttered. "There's so many EM beings!" Ymir gasped.

"And it looks like they're in Cryo sleep…" MegaMan stated, Mega and the Queen's Blade combatants have question marks above their heads.

"Um…" MegaMan sweat dropped. "Linda, help me out here." "Okay." Linda nodded. "Cryo sleep is something that keeps a human body from aging. They used it on space ships to travel to distant planets, it is also used to keep people alive when they're on the blink of death, so the government can hope to have the technology to revive them with even better medicine."

"I think I have a theory… the people of Mu managed to somehow make a whole heap of EM bodies. Then once they made a bunch of them, they put them in cryo sleep to preserve them or put them in Star Carriers…" Mega stated.

"But for what?" Miya wondered. "For war… the Mu used them for fighting. We seen so many people use them for evil, so we can't Mu fall into anyone's hands, especially Vega's!" Rhonda stated. Suddenly, Terra Condor dived bombed them, they dodged it.

"Terra Condor, your time is now!" Tomoe shouted as she and Echinda waited for Condor to make a move, when he did that, they slashed him with their weapons. Nyx launched a fire ball at Condor for even bigger damage. "Well done, Mistress Nyx!" Funikura commented. Melpha struck a pose and holy arrows hit Condor for even bigger damage! "Your highness, use my power!" Menace's staff suggested, Menace nodded and launched a dark energy ball at Terra Condor for even bigger damage. Melona got out her spear and stabbed Condor three times with it, Miyabi lashed her hair at Condor and gave him even bigger damage. "Say your prayers, Condor!" Nanael launched a holy energy arrow at Condor, finishing him off.

"Alright. Vega is right behind that door." Yayoi cheered. "Before we confront her. I want to give you something, Reina." MegaMan got out his Break Sword V3 Battle Card and gave it to Reina.

"But Geo… This is your Battle Card. I couldn't accept this." Reina gasped. "It will serve as both a good luck charm in the Queen's Blade and as a reminder of our adventures together. Who knows, maybe it will help you out in the finals." MegaMan smiled.

"Alright gang!" Mega grinned. "Time to rock Vega's world!" The Star Force nodded in agreement and charged into the Le Mu chamber.

The final battles are coming! But is the final battle with Vega the true one?

Saga 2 to be concluded…

Next time: The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 2: Zero's Identity Revealed: The Meaning of Truth

A/N: Well, this is it! The final showdowns with Le Mu and Zero! After that, it's off to other stories I go! See you next time!


	49. The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 2 of 2

A/N: Here it is! The epic finale to Saga 2! After that, I will do a little bit of Saga 3 before I start working on some of my old or new projects till Star Force 4 is announced. So here we go!

Chapter 28: The Final Showdown: Saga 2: Part 2: Zero's Identity Revealed: The Meaning of Truth

The Star Force were near the stairs to the Le Mu chamber till Hollow warped in front of them.

"Hmph! Look who showed up to play!" Mega snarled. "What do you want, Hollow?" Elina growled.

"You cannot pass…" Hollow stated. "Careful now. We don't know what he is." Linda reminded everyone.

"We know. Even Sonia told us to watch out for him." Sakuya nodded in agreement. "He's the only one in Vega's BrotherBand." Nanael got her sword ready.

"I will protect Lady Vega… I will not allow anyone to come close to her!"" Hollow let out a yell as he charged up his power.

"What power!" Claudette gasped. "Let's hurry up and finish him!" Miya growled. "Stand aside, he's mine!" Rogue warped in front of the Star Force.

"Rogue!" Susie gasped. "What do you want?" Hollow demanded.

"What do I want? You've got a lot of nerve asking me that. You think I'd just sit back while some uppity humans made something called the Neo Mu Empire? My ancestors would never allow it, and I won't either!" Rogue snarled.

"Why…?" Hollow questioned. "Do you not wish for Mu restored to its former glory? Your goal… our goal… is about to be realized… How could you not be happy with that?"

"I'm not like you. I just wanted to know the truth. Of how a civilization that was far superior to anything today ended up being destroyed. To discovered why was it destroyed! There must be some reason for it. And that's why I wanted to find out for myself." Rogue glared at Hollow.

"To what end?" Hollow asked. "To find the ones responsible and then destroy them?" Rogue was silent.

"Unfortunately for you, you'll never get your chance for revenge… You want to know why? The ones who destroyed Mu was themselves!" The Star Force gasped.

"W-What! Then… it is almost identical to what happened to my kingdom…" Menace stammered. "Rogue… you must have noticed when you stepped foot here… All is not well with the land of Mu… And I know why… Mu was wiped out by your ancestors!" Hollow bellowed.

"Using EM waves as weapons, they fought over the OOPArts cause of the Tribe King's power and destroyed themselves cause of it!" Rogue was silent. "And now… you're the last of their kind… It was your ancestors who brought war upon themselves and then sank this continent into the ocean. And that was the end of the great people of Mu…"

'They fought… each other?' MegaMan thought. 'Was the… the Precusor of Ruin?' Yayoi gasped.

"…Hollow, are you blind?" Rogue spat. "Hmm…?" Hollow questioned. "If you're not blind, then you're just stupid…"

"You doubt my words…?" Hollow challenged. "I know they're lies! Mu wasn't destroyed! In fact… Mu is still present! Can't you see it? I'm standing right in front of you! The blood that runs through my veins has not lost its pride! I won't let you people get your hands on it!" Rogue got out his sword.

"You're too late… it's already ours!" Hollow shouted. "Then I'll just have to take it away from you! The time for talk has passed, Hollow! I'm gonna finish what I have started!"

"…Very well… however…" Hollow made a Kabkuishi appear. "Isn't that…?" Miyabi gasped. "Take this!" A black hole appeared below the Star Force. "All of you will join me in a eternal fight!" Hollow shouted evilly.

"In the Un-Dimension!" Hollow sank into the hole. Rogue was silent as he let out a yell that knock the Star Force out of the hole. "S-Solo…" Nowa gasped. "I didn't do it for you… I had better not lose, or I'll be pissed off..." Rogue said coldly as he disappeared and the hole disappeared as well.

The Star Force was silent. Nikki broke the silence. "We can't let Solo-I mean Rogue's sacrifice go in vain! He might be alive, but we have to stop Vega!" The Star Force nodded in agreement as they charged on.

When they finally reached the Le Mu chamber, they saw Vega glaring at them, as if she knew they would be coming.

"So…" Reina frowned as she gripped her sword. "The mastermind of this whole disaster is here to greet us…"

"Ah, MegaMan and the Star Force… I heard tales of your exploits…" Vega smiled evilly. "What do you want!" Melona growled.

"I am impressed that all of you made it this far. As a sign of respect, I will allow you into he throne room. Follow me." Vega went into the throne room, the Star Force followed her and saw Le Mu.

"What the heck is that!" Sakuya gawked. "This is… Le Mu… Le Mu is the god of all EM waves." Vega proclaimed.

"Watcha talking about?" Mega demanded. "Le Mu has existed since this planet was first formed… Le Mu's power surpasses understanding. Le Mu gave us the Wave World! " Vega grinned evilly.

"That's nonsense!" Mega growled. "You think we'll believe you!" MegaMan glared at Vega. "Yeah!" Susie nodded in agreement with MegaMan.

"I see you doubt what is true. Why do you think there is an endless supply of Mu EM bodies? That is all thanks to the power of Le Mu. Le Mu can form anything out of nothing… That is why I called Le Mu a god!" Vega proclaimed.

"Whatever lady!" Mega spat. "You honestly believe us to fell for that?" Miyabi glared at Vega.

"It was because of Le Mu that the people of Mu prospered. They were lucky to be the ones to receive Le Mu's blessing. Can you even imagine? Imagine how much power it would take to make a continent float?" Vega smirked evilly.

"So you're saying Le Mu is making this continent afloat?" Echidna asked.

"Exactly! Now I have awakened Le Mu using the OOPArts. And now you cannot hope to defeat Le Mu!" Vega laughed evilly.

"We'll see about that!" Yayoi glared at Vega. "We come this far, so we're going to stop Le Mu!" Reina shouted, the Queen's Blade combatants raised their weapons in the air and shouted "For ever lasting peace!"

"Why don't all of you work for me? Together, with Le Mu and your powers, the entire universe will be under our foot!" Vega offered. "No way! We would never join forces with someone as evil as you!" Susie frowned as she pointed her Neo Rose Saber at Vega.

"You don't understand… If all of you only knew what I have been through, then you would understand… I will enlighten you about my past. I am from the Tanabata Kingdom, a rather small country. Our country was a very poor one…. And it was always embrollied in war. Everything was always in a awful state… I myself was born in a particually small poor family. You can't even begin to imagine our daily struggle to live. I worked so hard to escape that place. I always thought if I have enough money, I would be simple to leave the country whenever I want. So I chose to become a scientist. And with that, came the opportunity to finally leave that country. But before that, I lost something of great importance to me." Vega said sadly. "Something important?" Tetsuro asked. "Yes… It was something I valued more than anything else in life. I hate my country more than you could know. And that same country stole from me that which was most precious. But what I hated even more than the country was its wretched ruler. He would start wars over trivialities and spend money on the most frivious things! It was obvious to me that he was as useless as the sun is bright. However… No one except for me could see how unqualified he was. They would just blindly follow his orders, never once questioning them. And there were those who would even openly vocalized their support for him! I couldn't suppress my anger any longer. Tanabata was falling into ruin and no one held him accountable! How could the people let such a incompent fool stay in power! Even now I couldn't comprehend it. If our ruler have any talent whatsoever, I never would have lost what is precious to me! Only incompent fools bring about disasters… And the situation wasn't unique to the Tanabata Kingdom either. After becoming a well respected scientist, I was able to see that. No matter where I went, there were fools in charge. There are more fools than stars! And so I realized. Leaving those fools to do whatever they please would be dangerous! Their mistakes would only lead to pain and suffering to others! I hated the fools that robbed me of what I cared most about. So I focused that hatred into a single goal. My new goal… was to rid this planet of all fools and start a new age! Freedom is wasted on the foolish! The foolish don't know their place in society. I won't let them lord it over others anymore! There is no place for them in my world! To that end, one thing is needed… What's needed is… someone of ability to rule over them! And the one who will rid this planet of all fools must be able to have absolute power over all life! Star Force… Do you know what you would call a person with absolute power?" Vega questioned. The Star Force was silent.

"A god… I will become one! And then, I will rule this world and after that… I will expand my empire throughout the universe! Starting with the one the your descendants came from Neo Mew Mews, Alternate Earth!" Vega proclaimed.

"Now I have Le Mu, I will be the God Empress, Vega!" Vega shouted insanely. "Vega…" Susie glared. "What you're doing is wrong! You can't control people with Link Power! You're only going to rule with hatred and fear, not Link Power!" Susie shouted.

"Hmph!" Vega sneered. "Very well then, this battle will decide which view of Link Power will prevail! Le Mu! Crush them!" Vega ordered. Le Mu sprung to life and begin attacking.

"Vega!" MegaMan shouted as he transformed into Tribe King MegaMan. "I will stop you and save my friends and the world! Let's do it, everyone!" MegaMan shouted. "Right on!" Mega cheered. "Last Battle! Ride on!" MegaMan shouted heroically.

**MegaMan and the Star Force VS Le Mu**

"Destroy them all!" Vega shouted as Le Mu lashed its claws at them, they dodged it. "Earthquake Strike!" Nikki lashed her Monkey Yo-Yo at the chest and gave it some big damage. The three Vance sisters charged at the chest and slashed it 10 times with their weapons before Le Mu knock them away. Sakuya fired her machine gun at the chest, giving it some big damage. "Gooo MegaMan!" The three members of the Gokoh Five cheered. Miya and Hekazukro were silent. Echidna, Nowa and Alleyne charged at the chest and bashed it three times with their weapons. Le Mu fired three energy balls at Cattleya, she dodged it and slashed the chest with her sword. Le Mu tried to get Nanael, but she dodged every swipe and launched an energy arrow at the chest. Le Mu growled as he changed color, showing the Ninja Shuriken on his chest. "I see!" Mega figured it out. "Everyone! If we destroy the OOPArts, that will stop Le Mu!" Mega shouted. "Roger!" Miyabi nodded as she and MegaMan combined their attacks to destroy the Ninja Shuriken, Le Mu growled even more as he changed colors again, this time, with the Saurian Head on his chest. "Leave it to us!" Akiwo and Hifumi shouted as the two super human girls punched the Saurian Head, giving it some bigger damage. Le Mu fired a huge beam at Melona and Menace, but MegaMan made a barrier appear around them, deflecting the attack. "Talk about a close shave!" Melona grinned. MegaMan turned to Airi who nodded as they both slashed the Saurian Head, giving it some heavy damage. "Whirlpool Tornado!" Linda launched her attack at the Saurian Head, destroying it in the process! "You think that will stop me!" Vega growled as Le Mu changed colors again, with the Zerker Sword on his chest. "That is the last OOPArt… destroy it and Vega's plans will fall…" Otome calculated. "Yeah! Keep it up!" Yayoi cheered. "The fate of the universe depends on it!" Tetsuro shouted. Melpha struck a pose as holy arrows hit the Zerker Sword, then Tomoe let out a yell and slashed it three times with her katana. Risty charged at the Zerker Sword and bashed it three times with her mace. Nyx launched a huge fireball at it after that. Le Mu was sparking electricity. "Alright Neo Mew Mews! Time to finish this!" Tribe King MegaMan shouted. "Heart Snipers!" "Whirlpool Tornado!" "Earthquake Strike!" "Wolf's Slash!" "Neo Rose Saber! Full Power!" "Czar D Breaker!" The six heroes of the new generation combined their attacks as it hits Le Mu, destroying the Zerker Sword in the process. Le Mu growled in agony as he exploded. A huge flash covered the area.

We see MegaMan, the Neo Mew Mews, the Koi Koi 7, Gokoh Five and Queen's Blade combatants in shadows, facing each other.

'I guess this.. is good bye… Hope we see each other again…' Reina said with a hint of happiness and sadness. Then one by one, the otherworldly visitors disappeared.

'Yeah… We had good times with each other…' MegaMan said happily and sadly.

'Take care everyone…' Yayoi said cheerfully. 'We will…" Susie said happily. 'Geo...' Airi began, walking up to him. 'Yeah, me too...' MegaMan smiled. The two slowly held hands and lend in. Just as their lips connected, everything faded to white.

When the light cleared, the Star Force, minus the otherworldly visitors saw Le Mu in ruin.

"They went home…" MegaMan smiled slightly. "Hey! Don't worry, kid! We'll see them again someday!" Mega assured him.

"N-No!" Vega gasped in shock. "Not Le Mu! He's a god!" The Star Force kneeled in pain. "N-Not good!" Carrie grunted.

"I have no choice now! Le Mu! Use the last of your power to smash Mu into the Earth below!" Vega commanded. "You can't!" Finny gasped.

Meanwhile…

Rogue and Hollow were glaring at each other. Rogue let out a yell as he slashed Hollow many times, but it was no avail.

"Fighting has grown you tiresome… Time to finish this!" Rogue charged up. "I… will defeat you… Huh?" Hollow looked up. "Lady Vega!" Hollow gasped. Rogue was confused. "I must continue our fight at another time." Hollow stated as he warped out of sight.

Back to the others.

"If I can't have it all, I will blow it up! It will be nothing but a giant time bomb!" Vega shouted angrily as Le Mu came back to life weakly. "If you do that, will it make people happy!" Susie shouted.

MegaMan got up weakly and charged up his MegaBuster. "You will not interfere with Lady Vega's plans!" Hollow appeared and knocked him aside.

"My apologies for being delayed…" Hollow apologized. "Grr!" MegaMan growled as he got up. "Hollow! Destroy him!" Vega ordered. MegaMan let out a yell as he punched Hollow in the face, it started to crack, revealing Hollow's true form again.

"W-What…" Rhonda gasped. "It's an Matter Wave, not a person!" Linda gasped in shock.

"You figured it out… I'll let you on a little secret… Hollow… He was the first Matter Wave ever created…" Vega said coldly. "The first in the world!" Nikki gasped.

"Then everything Zack was saying was true!" MegaMan gawked. "But that first Matter Wave was this person?" Carrie demanded.

"Yes… this person was the most precious thing that was taken from me… Everything was sent into motion the moment I lost him. I had a friend I knew since childhood… His name was Altair… Altair excelled at everything he did since he was a kid. Everyone said he was gifted. I wanted to be just like Altair… I loved him… And he loved me… We were very happy together until… He went away and never came back… It was because some fools started a war that he was forced to fight! I was filled with a sadness that wouldn't abate. Then I hit upon the notion that there must be a way to bring Altair back…" Vega said sadly. "Bring him back…?" MegaMan questioned. "Bringing him back require artificial means. And that's when I decided to pursue a career in science. After some time, I finally succeeded! I could reproduced Altair as an EM wave. Another scientist used my research, and that's how Matter Waves were invented." Vega stated. "So you created Matter Waves to make people." Susie gasped. "Yes… but that too ended in failure… He is an exact copy of Altair, but he lacks all the memories the real thing has. All I created is a loyal subject, a Matter Wave that will do whatever I say…. I gave up then… I forced myself to gave up… But… It's a failure… I knew I would tell myself that… But I couldn't let him go… I knew he was just a Matter Wave, but he looked like Altair. I thought he would somehow gain those lost memories. I thought he would talk to me like Altair did… And I never gave up that dream, hoping he will remember me… I waited and waited… but that dream never came true… Altair was truly gone… And then something inside me changed… I was no longer filled with sadness, but a different emotion. I was filled with hatred for those who took Altair away from me… And… for this world… The world that robbed me of happiness with him… I would make everyone pay . I would change the world! Then I learned about Mu. This was my chance to change the world. To accomplish that, I would need someone I could trust… If I wanted a confidant, it could only be one person… …The Matter Wave person of Altair. I wanted Altair to see me dispel my sadness of losing him. And I want to be at Altair's side no matter what happened. I modified Altair's Matter Wave form for battle… And I implanted him with all my knowledge… The end result… Hollow…"

"If… If there was higher power at work, I would have never lost Altair to war. If… If I were a god, then I would have been able to bring him back! You will never understand how I feel! Never! Hollow, finish them off!" Vega ordered.

Suddenly, Le Mu started to exploded. "Lady Vega!" Hollow or Altair gasped as he covered Vega with his body. The blast knocked them towards the exit.

"Ugh…" Susie moaned as she and the Star Force weakly stand up. They saw Le Mu still alive, but barely. "Hollow!" Vega gasped, the Star Force to see Vega kneeling to Hollow's body, it started to deteraite.

"Hollow… protected Vega with his body…" Finny gasped.

"M…y… apolgies… Lady Vega…" Hollow said weakly. "It's alright, don't talk…" Vega sniffled. "I… still… couldn't… remember anything…" Hollow said weakly.

Vega gasped. "You're still concered about that?" Vega asked. "I… couldn't make… your dream… come true… I just…. Wanted to tell… you one thing… that Altair knew… So I could thank you… for giving me…. A chance at life…"

"Don't talk like that! I'm glad to have you at my side!" Vega stammered. "If… there is… a higher power… Please… let me do this… one thing… for the one who gave me… life… Let me talk to her… like Altair… did…" Hollow closed his eyes one last time.

"No! Hollow, don't leave me!" Vega cried, but it was at vain as Hollow disappeared. Vega slumped to the ground and screamed "Nooooooo!" Vega weeped bitterly, the Star Force was silent in sadness.

"…Please… don't cry…" A voice said. "H-Huh?" Vega sniffled. "Am I hearing things?" Mega gawked.

Then a holy light rain down on Vega. "Please… don't cry, Vegaltina…" A voice said holy. "Huh!" Vega's eyes widen in shock. "C-Could it be… Altair!" Vega gasped in shock.

"It's me, Vegalita." A voice said to her. "Is that really you, Altiar?" Vega gasped. "I was called here by a prayer I heard. It was a really strong prayer. It passed through dimensions. Let Vegalita hear your voice… And that prayer… It had the same voice as my own…" Altair's voice told her.

"Could it be… Hollow?" Vega gasped. "I'm sorry for leaving you, Vegalita…. I never meant to make you sad…" Altair's voice said sadly. "You don't know…! You don't know how much I wanted to hear your voice!" Vega sniffled.

"I don't think we're dreaming." Nikki gasped in awe. "Altair… please come back to me…" Vega pleaded. "I can't do that… But I promise I will always be watching you. Always…" Altair's voice assured.

"Altair…" Vega sniffled again. "I want you to promise me something, Vegalitna… Don't try to play God with people's lives…"

"Why not?" Vega questioned. "I want you to remember what we once shared… We shared love and happiness together… Right…?" Altair's voice asked.

"Yes, but…! But that's because you changed me… Now with you gone…!" Vega sniffled some more.

"I understand, believe me… All those tears blurred your view of the world… But now it's time to wipe those tears away. Promise me you will change your ways and make up for what you have done… I must leave now…" Altair's voice said happily as he vanished.

"Altair…" Vega said sadly. "You didn't imagined his voice… We all heard his voice. This is what a bond is!" Rhonda smiled at her. "A bond.." Vega gasped.

"Even if they're far away from you, their power surpasses time and space! If that isn't Link Power, then we don't know what that is." MegaMan smiled. Vega gasped in awe and shock.

"I… I think I understand what Altair meant by living a long and happy life." Vega smiled happily for the very first time in her life. Suddenly, Le Mu started to growl even more as he remember the order Vega gave him.

"Le Mu's still following the order you gave him! We have to stop him now!" Mega shouted. "But what about you all!" Vega gasped. "There's a chance we won't make it out alive, but we can't let Mu destroy the world! Get out while you still can and start your life over!" Susie grinned at her.

Vega was taken back by their kindness then smiled. "Alright, I'll leave… MegaMan… Neo Mew Mews… thank you…" Vega ran off to find a escape shutter to escape Mu. The Star Force turned to face Le Mu.

'Sorry everyone… I can't make that promise… but at least we died fighting!' MegaMan thought to himself. Then suddenly, they heard cheering, it was faint, but it was getting bigger.

Back on the surface, Luna and the others along with the people of Echo Ridge minus Hope Stelar were cheering our heroes on. "Come on, MegaMan and Neo Mew Mews, you can do it!" Luna cheered. "Yeah! The whole world is watching!" Bud cheered as well. "You can stop Mu!" Zack cheered as well. "Please… come back alive, MegaMan!" Sonia pleaded.

"E-Everyone…" Susie smiled sadly. "Alright!" MegaMan smiled as he charged up his MegaBuster. "Here we go, Star Force!" The six heroes let out a yell as they fired their attacks at Le Mu, destroying it! A white light covered the area.

Outside, the people of the world saw Mu exploding, three special pieces fell into the water, then Mu exploded…

"This CMM news! We have an important announcement! The floating continent of Mu has exploded! Who has restored peace for the people of Planet Earth? It was MegaMan and his friends! They risked their lives to save us! The world is in your debt, Blue Bomber and EM Heroes!"

**"Geo… I'm proud of you, my son… You have saved this wonderful world once with your friends, Susie and her friends… But if another danger appears, it will be MegaMan and the Star Force's job to save it! I will always be watching, you kiddo… make me proud."**

"…eo! Geo!" Geo groaned as he slowly got up, he saw Susie and her friends in their normal forms staring at him. "You're awake!" Carrie cheered happily.

"W-Where are we?" Geo muttered as he slowly got up. He looked around, they were in Echo Ridge!

"But who could have brought us here?" Mega wondered. "Hmph! That would be me…" They turned to see Solo leaning on a building, glaring at them.

"Did you…" Linda gasped. "I didn't do it to show you I want to be your friend… I don't want to lose an important rival like Stelar here…" Solo said coldly. "So we'll fight again someday… and prove which is powerful… Link Power or Lonesomeness…" Solo walked away in true cold rival form.

"Man, that guy…" Nikki has that bored smile look on her face. "But he did save us…" Linda closed her eyes and smiled.

"Geo!" Luna, Bud, Zack and Sonia shouted happily as they ran up to the gang. "I'm glad you're alright, Geo!" Sonia hugged Geo. "Haha, see, I told you I kept my promise of coming back alive!"

"You were awesome! Both you and Susie!" Bud cheered. "You saved us again and the whole world too!" Zack cheered.

"I…" Luna stammered as she wiped some tears away from her eyes. "I'm glad your back safely, ok!"

"Everyone…" Geo smiled, suddenly, his Star Carrier rang. "Huh, a message?" Geo blinked.

"What does it say?" Sonia asked.

"It says... 'We have to talk. Meet me at the park. -Konotoha.'" "I wonder what Konotoha wanted to talk to us about…" Mega wondered.

"Well, let's go see her then." Zack smiled. The gang nodded in agreement as they head to the park.

When they got there, they saw Konotoha with her back turned. The cherry blossoms on the trees were bloomed, making the petals fall down like snow.

"Konotoha… Is there something you want to tell us about?" Susie asked.

"Yes…" Konotoha said sadly. "You remember the one called Zero who attacked you multiple times during the Mu Crisis, right?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah… But we have no idea who she is." Carrie nodded. "Wait! Who's Zero?" Luna blinked. Konotoha turned to face Geo and his friends.

"In that case, its time you found out," Konotoha's hand lit up with crimson energy and drew a red Z in front of her "What? That mark!" Geo gasped. "EM Wave Change! Konotoha Katsura, On The Air!" The Z slammed into her with a bright light appearing and when it cleared, the gang gasped in shock as they saw Zero in Konotoha's place! She was Zero all along!

"T-Then our friend Konotoha was really…" Nikki stammered. "She was Zero all along!" Rhonda gritted her teeth.

"Konotoha…" Geo began. "If you're really me and you were ordered to kill me, who gave you that order?" He asked.

"I don't know…" Zero said sadly. "But that was the order given to me by that mysterious person. But… I think I'm beginning to understand why you fight for your friends… you taught me of what it really means to be alive. I don't wish to hurt you anymore, but I do wish to test your might!" Zero pointed her Z Saber at him.

'Konotoha… I think I understand what you're getting at!' Geo turned to Mega. "Mega, let's EM Wave Change! We still have the Tribe King's power and he said once we defeat Zero, he and the 3 Tribes can finally rest in peace!" He grinned at his EM partner.

"Right on!" Mega grinned back. "EM Wave Change! Geo Stelar, On The Air!" Geo shouted as he EM Wave Changed into MegaMan, then he transformed into Tribe King MegaMan.

"I will take this up a level too! Battle Card! Awakening!" Zero shouted before she was engulfed in ultraviolet aura that soon exploded, showing Zero in her new form. Her body armor was dark gray, her shoulder pads, breast plate, gloves, boots, and helmet were jet black and white instead of red and white like usual, and her normally blue visor was red. Her hair was silver instead of blond and her saber turned purple.

"Call me Awakening Zero while I'm like this," Awakening Zero said. "I don't know why I have this power, or how I got it, but for now, let's fight."

"Everyone, stay back! This is going to get messing!" MegaMan shouted. "Be careful!" Susie pleaded as she backed away.

"Come then, Geo Stelar!" Zero shouted, glowing in a dark aura and swinging her sword in the air. "Show me what you can do!"

"Let's do this, Konotoha Katsura!" MegaMan yelled, glowing in a gold aura.

**Final Battle~Saga 2: Tribe King MegaMan VS Awakening Zero (Theme: X vs Zero Theme from MegaMan X5)**

Both EM Wave Humans flew at each other in lighting speeds. When they clashed, a huge shockwave erupted, blowing everyone else off their feet. "Oh my... God!" Sonia gasped, struggling to her feet, "What power!" "And to think that Rogue was strong," Linda added. "This is huge..." Bud gaped. The spectators continued to watch the pair clash swords. It was like they were slashing at invisible walls. The lights of their blades streaked furiously around them. Then they both threw kicks, which pushed them back some distances. "Shingetsurin!" Zero shouted as she slashed her Z-Saber twice, creating blue rings flying towards MegaMan. He fired his buster at them, making them explode from the impact. "Not bad, but can you escape this?" Zero said, her fist glowing bright. "Shin... Messenkou!" she slammed her fist into the dirt and gray energy blast ripped up from the ground. MegaMan was blast back from the attack, taking massive damage. "Shoot," MegaMan frowned, getting up, "If she used that so soon, it must be her basic attack." "In that case, I'd hate to see what she can do when she's desperate." Mega said. "Quit your chatter and fight! Shippuga!" Zero yelled as she dashed over the ruined ground with a purple blade in front of her. MegaMan warped out of her way and and behind her. "Over Slash!" he shouted, slashing Zero on the back for moderate damage and sending her tumbling into the air for a moment before she regained control. "PlsmaGun3! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero scanner her card and her arm turn into blaster type gun. She started to fire shots at MegaMan who began flying up to reach her, warping left and right to avoid getting hit. "ElecSlash! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as his arm turned into a sparking sword. "WoodSlash! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero made her counter with a wood element sword appearing on her hand. The two collided and got into a deadlock. They continued to press and use their own strength against one another. Their teeth were clenched and they glared at one another. The full force forced them to kick back from each other. "MadVulcn3! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero shouted, summoning her weapon of choice. "AirSpred3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan yelled, bringing his own weapon into play. Both fired their guns at the same time. The shots collided and a huge explosion resulted. The two continued to have a shot out as shots fired and blasts covered the air, all this while cheery blossoms still fell. "Come on, kid! We have to think of something!" Mega pestered. "I know, I know!" MegaMan grunted. "RdrMisil3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan summoned a missile launcher and fired at Zero. Her eyes widened and she quickly fired her MadVulcn3 at it, causing it to explode in a huge blast. Out of the blast, MegaMan appeared and kicked her to the ground and fired buster shots at her for some more damage. As he landed, Zero got to her feet. "Very good, MegaMan," Zero panted. "But now you have forced my hand." "Uh oh..." MegaMan gulped. Zero slashed her Z-Saber repeatedly, causing Shingetsurins rings to fly at him, as well as some small gray waves called Denharei. MegaMan managed to slash and shoot most of them, but he got hit a few times. "I'm not finished! Soul Body!" Zero yelled as he body flashed pink and ghostly images of her flew at him. MegaMan braced himself but blinked as they all just passed him. Then he realized that it was all and illusion as Zero appeared and slashed at him, forcing him back. "Darn! Take this!" MegaMan shouted, firing a charged shot. "Twin Dream!" Zero called, sending a red image to stop the shot. It did, in a big explosion. "I thin this has gone long enough. Let's end this shall we?" Zero said. "Let's do that," MegaMan nodded. The began to glow with bright power as the summoned the last bit of their power. "Czar..." "Final..." They rushed at one another. "D..." "Zero..." The raised their swords high for the finishing strike. "BREAKER!" "ILLUSION!" Both swords clashed one last time and a huge, powerful flashed filled the park, forcing everyone else to shelled their eyes. When it cleared, they saw Geo and Konotoha both unconscious, side by side.

The gang rushed to Geo and Konotoha's aid. "Hey Geo! You alright?" Sonia gasped as she helped him up. Susie helped Konotoha up as well.

"Yeah…" Geo smiled then he and Konotoha let out a hearty laugh that left everyone confused.

"Looks like I lost…" Konotoha smiled slightly. "Yeah… The reason I won though is because I believed in my friends and friendship is the real power." Geo told her.

"Yeah, with friends by your side, you can handle anything." Mega nodded in agreement. "I see. I think I finally understand my true purpose in this world. I will no longer try to kill you, Geo Stelar." Konotoha smiled happily for the first time.

"That's great news, Konotoha!" Nikki smiled. "Hmph!" Luna huffed. "Better watch out, Geo, she might take more than your hand of friendship…" She muttered.

"Just like what Nanael said to Airi." Carrie giggled.

"Konotoha…" Geo began. "Since you're me, you are now part of the Stelar family, I can ask mom to legally get you into the Stelar family. What do you say?" Geo smiled.

Konotoha gasped, then she smiled and hugged Geo, he hugged her back.

"Now that is over with. We still have some days of summer vacation left!" Zack beamed. "Yeah! Let's throw a party celebrating the defeat of Vega and Konotoha as our new friend!" Bud cheered.

"Yeah!" Susie grinned back. "Alright then!" Geo grinned. "Let's have the rest of our summer days as fun as it can be!"

"HERE WE GO!" The gang including Konotoha raised their arms in the air and cheered.

Epilogue of Saga 2

In Reina's world of the final round of the Queen's Blade tournament.

Reina was panting heavily as she faced Delmora, the evil exile angel after Reina defeated Queen Aldra. Even with the combine powers of her friends and enemies, Delmora was overpowering her. It's been 1 week since her and her friends and foes' adventures in Geo's world and she has made it to the final round. Her friends including Airi who is now a normal human girl thanks to the AM Sages and FM King's promise of turning her into a normal human girl so she can have another chance of having a normal life were watching. Airi lost her powers after becoming a normal girl, but she doesn't mind. Cattleya and Rana were finally reunited with Owen with some help from Nanael. (A/N: Take note that Cattleya didn't turn to stone after Aldra beat her, Aldra just let her live, but told her she will never see Owen again.)

"Give it up, Reina! Soon this kingdom and the world will be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Delmora mocked. 'Geo… I remember the good luck charm, your Battle Card you gave me… Please lend me your strength!' Reina thought, then the Battle Card held around her neck started to glow.

"W-What!" Delmora gasped. Reina gasped then she smiled and shouted "Break Sword V3! Battle Card! Predation!" Reina's sword glowed with blue energy and with a heroic yell, she slashed Delmora, thus defeating him!

"T-This can't be…!" Delmora choked. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as he exploded in a huge light.

The crowd except for Reina's friends were confused on what happened but they including Reina's friends cheered knowing that she won the tournament.

"And so… Reina Vance will be our new queen! Praise to Queen Reina!" The announcer cheered.

Reina looked at the sky and smiled, she thought she could see Geo as MegaMan smiling at her from below.

'Thank you… Geo…' She smiled again.

And so, the Star Force has saved the world again. Reina has won the Queen's Blade tournament and she vows to use her status as Queen to help make her world a better place. What new dangers await the Star Force? If there is a new evil afoot, the Star Force will rise up and stop it!

The end for now…

A/N: And so, Saga 2 comes to a close. I will now do a little bit of Saga 3 than I will take a break from this story to work on some of my other projects. So see you next time when Star Force 4 is announced!


	50. Saga 3: Luna for President 1 of 2

A/N: Welcome to Saga 3! In this saga, Rosairo Plus Vampire and Slayers will join the Star Force and the Star Force will fight a new danger to the planet Earth! So let's roll!

Disclaimer: I do not own MegaMan Star Force, Mew Mew Power, Slayers or Rosairo Plus Vampire. I do however own the Neo Mew Mews, my OCs, and my friend Tailsmos4ever owns the new Zero.

**Sonia Sings Next Level by Yu-Ki**

We see Geo staring at the sky with his new Hunter-VG on his arm. Mega appeared and nodded to him, Geo smiled as he EM Wave Changed into MegaMan, now his form is slightly altered and he fired his new MegaBuster at the screen. The title appears.

We seen Geo walking towards school with his friends and Konotonha talking and chatting about stuff.

We see the Neo Mew Mews and Sonia duo performing on a concert.

We see Mega, Lyra and Taurus as well smiling at the screen.

We see Ace and Acid on a building, Ace smiling at the sky.

We see the Newspaper Club talking with Geo and his friends. Then a explosion occurred and Geo and his friends look with determination.

We see King, the leader of Dealer grinning evilly with his members in shadows except for Jack and Queen Tia

We see Geo, Sonia, Bud, Konotoha , the Neo Mews and Ace EM Wave Change.

We see MegaMan, Harp Note, Zero and Taurus Fire battling berserk Wizards.

Next we see MegaMan in one of his new Noise forms.

We see MegaMan and Zero battling Lina Inverse and her gang.

We see Solo as Rogue glaring at the screen with his Wizard, Laplace by his side.

We see Joker looking at our heroes evilly.

We see MegaMan and Reverse Moka glaring at each other before they clashed.

We see Luna looking at the night sky in thought.

We see Geo and his dad on both screens, one showing Earth and the other showing MeteorG

One last scene before the freeze screen shows MegaMan and Zero in their Ultimate Noise forms, Black Ace MegaMan and Red Joker Zero, they opened their eyes and struck a heroic pose as the screen flashes.

We see MegaMan, Harp Note, the Neo Mew Mews, Zero, Taurus Fire, Rogue and Acid Ace looking at the screen with Earth in the background and the Rosairo Plus Vampire and Slayers casts near Earth, then the title appears

Saga 3: The Noise Madness

Chapter 1: Luna for President! Part 1 of 2: The Mysterious Man, the Vampire and the Hot Tempered Sorceress

Night has fallen on Echo Ridge, we turned to see two people staring at a red glowing star of some sort. The boy was about Geo's age, black bluish hair with orange sunglasses on his head, wore a purple jacket and red clothes, around his neck is a necklace and he's wearing purple boots with green lines.

The girl next to him is about near the same age as an adult she has black bluish hair, red eyes her hair has two pony tails, gold disks on them, wore purple clothes, purple high heeled socks and shoes, on her neck is a similar necklace to the boy.

"Hey Sis…" The boy asked the woman who is his sister. "Did you know if you make a wish on a shooting star three times before it burns out, then the wish comes true?"

"…If so,, then our wish will definitely come true. That red shooting star won't burn out. At least not until this planet's final day." The woman said coldly as she walked away slowly. The boy stared at the red star.

"Our… wish…" The boy said silently.

**It is the year 22XX. Humans have improved their way of living with EM wave technology. However, the world has recently fallen in peril twice. The first time, Earth was invaded by aliens from Planet FM. The second time… the evil scientist Vega tried to take over the Earth with the ancient civilization known as Mu. But twice, heroes from Earth and other dimensions came forth to confront the evil forces. Those heroes are the human boy known as Geo Stelar, the AM-ian, Omega-Xis or Mega, and the Mew Lights who are really, MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews! Thanks to those brave heroes, the Earth has been saved two times and its people lived in happiness.**

We cut to Echo Ridge Elementary in Mr. Shepar's room where Geo and the gang were now ready to start the next part of the day.

"Ah, I'm so excited!" Geo smiled. "Hey kid…" A voice called out to him. Geo looked at a device on his arm.

"What's up, Mega? People will hear you so you better keep it down." Geo smiled at him. "Don't worry!" Mega assured. "Everyone's too excited to hear me! What's going on anyway?" Mega asked.

"Heh, heh, you'll see soon!" Geo grinned at his EM partner. Mega was confused. Mr. Shepar cleared his throat.

"Does everyone have their mobile terminal ready?" He asked. The class nodded. "Okay kids, today we'll be upgrading our operating system, known as our OS. Altering such a vital program is quite a big deal. OK, I'm sending the upgrade program to everyone now! Here we go!" Mr. Shepar smiled as he typed in the commands.

Mega gawked as data flows into Mega. "W-Wait a second! Upgrade? What's gonna happen to me! I'm inside the OS!" Mega panicked.

"Hmm, I wonder…" Geo wondered. "Hey kid! Grrr! There's a ton of data coming in!" Mega groaned. After it reached 100 percent. The class gasped in awe.

"Wow! This is the new Mobile Terminal OS!" Geo looked at the screen in awe. "The user interface is totally different than before!"

"It looks like you all finished upgrading successfully! So as you can see, your mobile terminal has changed as well. It is now called the Hunter-VG!" Mr. Shepar smiled.

"Hunter-VG… Awesome!" Geo grinned. "As the technology has rapidly progressed, the number of Virus-based problems have also increased. The Hunter-VG has been designed in order to make Virus Busting easier. Battle Cards that are used to delete viruses have also been made more manageable." Mr. Shepar explained.

"Ah, so that's why it's called the Hunter." Geo got it now. "The Hunter-VG will now be an essential item in your day to day life. It comes with many new functions, so try them out when you have a chance!" Mr. Shepar grinned.

"Yes, Mr. Shepar!" The students nodded. "OK! As I said before, the upgrade has formatted your data. So you'll have to re-input everything. First, you need a new Codename. A Codename is a nickname that you use when accessing a network. You can choose any name you liked, but nothing naughty, understand?" Mr. Shepar smiled. Geo accessed his computer desk.

"Hmm…" Geo thought about the codename then he smiled and inputed Star Hero. Geo closed his computer screen.

"Is everyone finished? Ok, now I'll explain the pop-up system to everyone. Please get into small groups." The students nodded as they get into small groups.

"Is everyone ready? OK, I'm going to start the explanation now. As I'm sure everyone already knows… There is a massive amount of information in the world. Actually, there is too much information for people to handle." Mr. Shepar explained.

"I so understand that!" Bud Bison nodded. "My room is so messy that I can't find my pants in the morning!" "It's because your room looks like it got hit by a tornado, Bud!" Zack Temple gave his friend a disgusted look. "You really need to clean it up, big time!"

"Watch it, Zack! It's my room!" Bud growled. "Haha, actually, Bud gave a good example. In short… When you need to find something quickly, there is no time to waste. And it's very hard to find what you need in a huge pile of data. The new pop up system makes finding things much easier." Mr. Shepar smiled.

"S-Sweet!" Geo gasped. "Mr. Shepar!" A female student named Mary McLovin asked. "When is the pop-up system accessible?" "Why don't you try talking to the people in your group?" Mr. Shepar smiled again.

"OK! Geo, can you try saying something to me, please?" Mary asked. Geo nodded and he said "What's up?" Suddenly, something popped in Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Whoa! Something popped in my Hunter-VG!" Geo gasped. "What just appeared on everyone's Hunter-VG is called a pop-up. As I said earlier, a pop-up shows you important information. This pop-up is showing who you're talking to." Mr. Shepar explained.

"Their school emblem even pops up above." Geo blinked. "Touching the pop-up will make more information about the person appear. Go on, give it a try!" Geo did that and saw some info about Echo Ridge Elementary.

"Cool! Even if we just met for the first time, I would know she is Mary McLovin from Echo Ridge Elementary." Geo grinned. "There are many other types of pop-ups. For example, standing in front of a elevator will make choices appear. Touch the desire destination to go there automatically. The more you try it, the quicker you will get used to it. Ok, that's everything for now! If you have questions about your Hunter-VG or EM waves, please feel free to ask. Also, before class ends, the upgrade deleted your BrotherBands. Don't forget to reform your BrotherBands with your Brothers! Everyone, be safe on the way home!" The school bell ranged.

As class has ended, Geo stared at his Hunter-VG. "So my BrotherBands have been deleted… I better go reform them with Bud, Zack and Prez." Geo smiled.

"Hey… kid…" Mega said weakly. "Huh? What is it, Mega?" Geo wondered. "Is it OK if I come out for a bit?" Mega asked. "What? No way!" Geo protested. "People will notice if you come out here!"

"It's different now that people can see you!" "Well, how about the school roof? People won't see me there!" Mega huffed. Geo nodded.

After talking to Mr. Shepar about questions he wanted to ask, Geo headed to the roof.

"Sorry for the wait, Mega. You can come out now." Geo held his Hunter-VG out and shouted "Wizard On!" Mega appeared. Mega let out a angry roar.

Geo jumped. "W-What's wrong?" Geo stammered in worry. "Geo! For cryin' out loud! Let me know before you ever do something like upgrade your mobile terminal!" Mega growled. "Huh?" Geo wondered as a question mark appeared above his head. "Why?"

"What do you mean, why! You should know! Thanks to the recent advancements in wave technology, I've become a Wizard, which is basically an EM body that is interrogated into the mobile terminal!" Mega growled.

"Yeah, of course I know that much… You and the Hunter-VG are intimately linked together." Geo smiled meekly. "Grr! Exactly!" Mega growled.

"So if you made a change to the system, then you change me, too! DO you think it feels nice to have a ton of data shoved down your gullet? It was terrible!" Mega groaned as he held his stomach.

"I don't feel good all of a sudden…" He moaned. "S-Sorry! I didn't think of that…" Geo apologized. "No big deal, kid. Just keep it in mind for the future. By the way… Have you tired on your Visualizer since EM wave technology has advanced?" Mega asked.

"Now that you mentioned it…" Geo puts it on and saw some changes to the Wave World.

"Hey, it still works! If my dad hasn't given me his Visualizer, you, me and Susie and the others wouldn't have met and Earth would be in a serious pickle if we haven't!" Geo smiled.

"Kelvin… your father was a great man, kid… And as they say, like father, like son." Mega said sadly. "Hey, don't compare me to my dad, okay? I need to make my own path in life." Geo smiled again.

"Heh, looks like you're growing up, kid." Mega smirked. "Also, that reminds me… Has Konotoha remember anything about her past and who made her?" "No… Ever since Konotoha Katsura is now Konotoha Katsura Stelar, she's trying really hard to find out who made her and why she was given the order to kill us. I told her to take it easy and forget about the past and enjoy life while she cans./ Also, thanks to Luna's parents, she is now enrolled at Echo Ridge Academy since she looks like a high school student." Geo smiled.

Suddenly, Geo's Hunter-VG ranged. "A phone call." Geo pressed a button on his Hunter-VG and a Wave Display of Luna appeared.

"Oh hey, Prez!" Geo smiled cheerfully. "Don't Hey Prez me!" Luna growled. "I can't believe that you just took off like that after class!" "Uhh… I kinda had something…" Geo sweat dropped.

"And I bet it involves you know who who doesn't like being around people since they can now see him?" Luna glared at Mega who has an anger vein on his forehead. "Anyway, come on down to the Snack Shop on the first floor, Ok? On The Double!" Luna warned as she hung up.

"Man, she sure is angry with me today." Geo sighed and smiled. "You better get to the Snack Shop before she might become the She-Hulk from those Marvel Comics!" Mega stated as he went back into Geo's Hunter-VG. Before Geo can head back, he saw three kids walk into the roof.

"It's the science club…" Geo smiled slightly. "Is everybody ready?" The leader of the club asked. "Yes sir!" A boy and girl nodded. "Great! Let's get started then, shall we?" The leader smiled as he placed a rocket on the ground.

"We finally completed this small scale rocket in our lab! At last, we can finally perform the flight test!" The leader smiled. Suddenly, the sprinklers started to go hay wire!

"Oh no! The Sprinklers are going out of control!" The girl gasped. "I detected a virus reading somewhere in the area! It's inside the Cyber Core of the Sprinkler!" The boy reported.

"Everyone stay calm! We all have Hunters and Battle Cards just for this very occusaion!" "Uh…" The boy and girl sweat dropped. "Oh no, don't tell me you forgot your Battle Cards!" The leader moaned. "Wait! There is one person who can help us, Woody!" The boy said with hope.

Woody gasped then he figured out what his friend was saying. "You're right! If only MegaMan was here, he would destroy those viruses!" Woody smiled.

"Heh, you heard them kid! It's been awhile since we EM Wave Changed. So let's EM Wave Change like old times!" Mega smirked.

"Right behind you, Mega!" Geo smirked back as he went to a secure spot while Woody protected the rocket.

"Okay… Time to EM Wave Change!" Geo held his Hunter up in the air, but nothing happened. "Huh?" Suddenly, the Hunter beeped. Geo and Mega looked at the message.

"There's a message coming through the Hunter." Geo wondered. "EM Wave Change detected… Satella Police accessing…. Authenticating…" A computer voice said.

"What's going on?" Geo gasped. "Looks like the Satella Police are on to us now!" Mega gulped. "Authentication complete… Registering Geo Stelar and Omega-Xis as EM Wave Change ID 003. ID card issued. Authentication code… MegaMan. Code verified. Using EM Wave Change, authentication code is now required." The voice said.

"What was that?" Geo blinked. "It looks like we were registered into the Satella Police… And that we won't be able to EM Wave Change so easily anymore. I'm not really sure, but it seems like we need to use the code, MegaMan when we EM Wave Change. Don't worry about it too much for now, OK?" Mega assured him.

"Okay! Once we EM Wave Change, we can use the Wave Station to enter the Wave Road. Alright then, Transcode! MegaMan!" Geo shouted as he and Mega merged into the legendary hero of justice, MegaMan!

But MegaMan's form is now altered a little, for starters, Mega's head is not on his left hand anymore, a device similar to Geo's Hunter was his replacement.

"Sweet… my form is altered a little." MegaMan gasped in awe. "Hmm… Maybe it's because of the Hunter-VG. But let's worry about that later, let's delete some viruses!" Mega as the Hunter shouted.

"You got it!" MegaMan nodded as he entered the Wave Road from the Wave Station and went to the Sprinkler's Cyber Core.

MegaMan entered it and saw Mettaurs trashing the joint. "Viruses!" MegaMan gasped. "Heh, Mettaurs. The weakest of the bunch. Try a big boom boom attack on them!" Mega stated.

"Got it! Power Bomb V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan swiped the Battle Card on his Hunter and it made the Power Bomb V3 and he threw it at the Mettaurs, destroying them in the process.

"Nice one, Geo!" Mega commented. "Yeah, the Sprinklers should be back to normal right now. And no, Mega. I want to keep my secret identity a secret." MegaMan smirked. "Ah, you're no fun, kid!" Mega pouted. "Anyway, let's trans out." MegaMan stated as he trans out.

Geo walked up to the science club. "Hey! The Sprinklers are under control! But unfortunately, we should postpone the launch. But there's always tomorrow!" Woody smiled.

"And MegaMan has saved the day! But I couldn't help but wonder. The rumors about him coming to this school be true?" The boy asked.

"Um… What kind of experiment are you conducting?" Geo asked, trying to change the subject. "Oh, we were attempting to launch a rocket." Woody explained.

"A rocket?" Geo asked. "Yeah, we're building a rocket in the 2nd floor Science Club Room. But it's not going too well." Woody sighed.

"We thought we could run some tests on a smaller version made from the same materials." The boy responded. "As the Science Club, we have formed a Team with the Purpose to Launch a Rocket." Woody smiled.

"I know we will be successful in fulfilling our Purpose! Right?" The girl beamed. Woody turned to his friends with a smile. "Yeah! Let's do our best!"

"…Purpose?" Mega wondered. "I guess you could say that Purpose is a goal." Geo explained.

"A goal, huh…" Mega said with interest. "The Purpose function is a new function that has evolved the BrotherBands that bond friends together. It's pretty common as of late. After deciding a goal you want to achieve or a dream you want to come true, you can set it as a purpose and then form a Team to help realize that goal." Geo explained.

"Uh… Who are you talking to?" Woody asked. Geo jumped and rubbed his head nervously.

"Oh yeah! I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Woodrow Boffin. I'm in 6th Grade right now. But people usually call me Woody." Woody introduced himself. "I'm Geo Stelar." Geo introduced himself.

"Geo, eh? Do you have any Purposes at the moment?" Woody asked. "M-Me? Not really…" Geo told them. "I see. Well I hope you find a great Purpose and do your best with it and your friends someday. We're going to definitely fulfill ours, Launch a Rocket someday!" Woody grinned.

"I don't know much about rockets, but I will cheer you on! Please show me the rocket when it's ready!" Geo grinned back. Woody smiled as he and his group took the rocket and head on back to the Science Room. Geo sighed in sadness.

"What's wrong, kid?" Mega asked. "Just talking about rockets makes me think of Dad…" Geo said in hint of sadness. "Kelvin, huh?" Mega stated.

"He's still missing in space even after all this time… But Mom and I believe that he is still alive somewhere…" Geo smiled slightly. "There's no doubt about it. He's still alive out there, kid… The Kelvin I met in space isn't someone who would keel over so easily!" Mega boasted.

"Yeah, you're right! Oh yeah, that reminds me! I have to meet Prez by the Snack Shop!" Geo gasped as he ran into the school.

While on the way, Geo explains to Mega about Wizards and their uses and how they're becoming such a hit. In fact, they're like NetNavis of the Net Society Era only even more greater!

Eventually, Geo got to the Snack Shop.

"GEEEOOOOOOOO!" Luna screamed. "You're laaaaaatttee! What could you possibly be doing!" Luna demanded. Geo, Bud and Zack sweat dropped. "Geo! As you could see, Prez is really angry with you!" Zack gulped.

"I don't want her to take it out on me, so I'm keeping my mouth shut!" Bud pretended to zip his mouth.

"I'm sorry…" Geo looked down. Luna felt guilt hitting her. "D-Don't look like that or everyone will think I'm an evil dicator or something… I-I mean if there is a reason you were late, I would accept it…." Luna pressed her fingers nervously. Geo told her what happened.

"So that explains it… Wait, then you must have turned into my beloved MegaMan!" Luna beamed with hearts floating around her. "Then why didn't you come here as MegaMan?" Luna demanded.

"I don't really…" Geo stammered. "As always, Prez is falling over heels for MegaMan." Bud sighed. "As you already know, I'm a huge fan of MegaMan, but not of you or Omega-Xis. How ist it possible that MegaMan is so amazing and cool, yet you're just a normal boy?"

"Ouch…" Geo face faulted. "And I can't believe how violent and ill-mannered that Wizard of yours who you need to become MegaMan is…" Luna frowned.

"Who are you calling ill-mannered?" Mega growled as he appeared in front of Luna. Luna screamed as she backed away a little. "Omega-Xis! Don't scare me like that!" Luna stammered.

"I'll say this once for your sake, but I'm originally an alien from the Planet AM, not a Wizard. An AM-ian that grew up on Planet FM…" Mega warned.

"O-Ok, I understand! Just hurry up and go back home to Geo's Hunter!" Luna shouted. Mega glared at Luna. Luna stepped back a little.

"W-What are you looking at? J-Just…" Before Luna can finished, Mega roared at her and got up and personal at Luna's face, she panicked and backed up a little. Mega got closer and begin to chase her.

"And as always, Prez can't get along with Omega-Xis…" Bud sighed. "Get along? She's terrible with him!" Zack gawked. "G-G-G-Geo! Do something about your Wizard!" Luna pleaded.

"Okay! Wizard Off!" Mega went back into Geo's Hunter. Luna panted.

"I… can't… believe Geo… and his… stupid… Wizard… Whew! Now that is over with, I like to tell you all something. All four of us are going to form a Team and fulfill a new Purpose! And what a perfect opptuinaity with a very big event that will be our Purpose! There's gonna be a election for student body president!" Luna proclaimed. The gang gasped in awe.

"I, Luna Platz, am going to run for student body president! And I believe that I am perfect for that position!"

"Wow!" Bud beamed. "It'll be so fun to have Prez be student body president! I support you 100 percent!"

"You will have my support as well, Prez." Geo smiled. "But first, we need to reform our BrotherBands. The upgrade deleted our BrotherBands. So Geo, uh… let's reform our BrotherBand, shall we?" Luna blushed a little. Geo smiled as he and Luna reformed their BrotherBands.

"Oh yeah!" Bud whispered to Zack. "Sonia is also Geo's Brother, right?" "Yeah…" Zack nodded. "But she's not just Geo's Brother, she was Geo's very first Brother! So it's gonna be tough, since Sonia could be anywhere since she is a world famous singer next to the Mew Lights who are really the Neo Mew Mews! Plus, she can Wave Change like Geo!"

After reforming their BrotherBands, Geo reformed his BrotherBands with Bud and Zack.

"We finally reformed our BrotherBands!" Geo smiled. "Now we can form our Team and set our Purpose!" Luna grinned.

"But don't we need a Team name?" Geo asked. "Not to worry! I already come up with a name." Luna smiled proudly.

"Prez is always one step ahead." Zack smirked. "I couldn't sleep at all last night thinking about it! But I, of course was able to come up with a brilliant Team name! Are you ready? Wait for it… Luna 4 Prez!" Luna proclaimed. There were some cricket noises for 20 seconds till Geo, Bud and Zack clapped.

"Okay! Now you liked our Team name, let's put it and our Purpose into our Hunters!" The gang put it in their Hunters.

"Alright then, gang. In order to get some votes, we need to find kids in trouble and help them out. Zack! You have a Wizard that is great with numbers, right?" Luna beamed.

"I get what you mean, Prez. He will keep track of your approval rating. Wizard On!" Zack shouted as he pointed his Hunter and a Wizard that is yellow and has a book on his head appeared.

"Thank you for calling me, Zack! Everyone, my name is Pedia! You can leave any calculating to me!" Pedia smiled. "We're an even stronger team with Pedia around!" Zack grinned.

"You'll be very useful, Pedia! I really want to get my own Wizard ASAP!" Luna smiled. "Wow! I'm really jealous, Zack!" Bud said with tears falling out of his eyes in a funny way. Mega sighed.

"Don't be like that, Mega! This school will be really fun with Prez as Student Body President!" Geo smiled. "You really are a sucker, kid…" Mega sighed irritable.

The gang headed to find kids in trouble, they solve most of the problems, eventually, they solved them all. Next they stop at the Science Lab.

"Everyone, this is Woody, the head of the Science Club." Luna introduced everyone to Woody. "Nice to see you again, Geo!" Woody smiled.

"You two know each other?" Luna blinked. "Yeah, we met on the roof, their Purpose is to Launch a Rocket." Geo explained. "If you're that familiar, then I can explain. Team Luna 4 Prez is going to manage that rocket's construction!" Luna procilaimed.

"Intresting…" Zack adjusted his glasses. "But we don't know any of that stuff!" Bud protested.

"It's true that construction of the rocket is very complicated, but this rocket is just about finished. All we need to complete the process is a Giga Energy Card." The gang and Woody turned to the rocket which is nearly completed.

"If we had just that, we will complete the launch." "A Giga Energy Card?" Geo wondered.

"Yes, I think I will have Magnes explain that." Woody smiled as he made a Wizard that is white and has red and blue gloves appear.

"Yup! I'm Magnes!" Magnes smiled. "Are you a Wizard?" Luna gasped. "Yup! I'm a Wizard!" Magnes nodded.

"Awesome! I didn't know there were rocket specialist Wizards!" Geo smiled. "Yup! I'm going to act as the brain and pilot of the rocket for its space flight! But, as Woody said, we still need one more item to complete it." Magnes added. "A Giga Energy Card, right?" Geo asked.

"Yup… We're going to both use fuel and my magnetic abilities to launch the rocket. But that's still not enough. A Giga Energy Card would give us the power needed to successfully launch." Magnes explained.

"I get it. So you can't move without it…" Geo stated. "Yup…" Magnes looked at the rocket sadly. "Giga Energy Cards are used mainly by the Satella Police and the government. Most civilians have never seen one. But to make matters worse, they are too powerful to sell legally to civilians. If they allow that, they might use them to commit crimes or kill people. We don't want another criminal organization like the fabled WWW of the Net Society era." Woody shook his head.

"Well, we're not going to give up! We're going to find a way to get that Giga Energy Card!" Geo proclaimed. Suddenly, Geo's Hunter ranged. Geo opened it up and saw a message from Mr. Shepar.

"It said 'There's a guest waiting for you at the school entrance.' Someone to see me on the first floor?" Geo wondered.

"Hmm…" Luna put her hand on her chin in thought. "Let's go see this mysterious guest then." Luna smiled.

But when they got there, there was no one there. "Where is he?" Geo wondered.

"Ah, my bad. Over here." A voice said, the gang turned to see a man with black hair, wore a white and black police outfit and around his neck are some styling red sunglasses. He walked up to Geo.

"Who's that?" Mega asked. "No clue…" Geo told him. "Since all schools have a Snack Shop, I took a look around and found yours. Bought me a ton of cheap candy." The man smirked.

"Oh wow!" Bud beamed. "That's a Mega Snack! They're so good even though they cost 10 Zenny each!" "Oooh, sounds like I made a good decision. Let me give it a shot." The man got out the candy, unwrapped it and ate it. Bud couldn't help but drool.

"Man, that was good! Not a bad deal for only 10 Zenny." The man grinned. "Um… Are you the person who…" Geo asked.

"Yep, that's me. I was here when you were running all around, but you didn't notice, huh? The name's Eos. A.C. Eos. But people usually call me Ace. Nice to meet you, you're Geo Stelar, right?" Ace smiled.

"Yes but… How did you know…" Geo asked, but Ace interrupted. "Your name is well known in my line of work. You're also the descendent of the legendary hero of the Net Society Era, Lan Hikari. And MegaMan too." The gang gasped in shock. He knows who MegaMan is!

"Oh, and I know the Mew Lights are really the Neo Mew Mews. I paid them a visit at their hotel. And your step sister, Konotoha Katsura Stelar, AKA Zero at Echo Ridge Academy too." Ace smiled. "But don't worry. I'm not your enemy. I can't really say at the moment. But the tile will come eventually. For the time being, I want you to come to Spica Mall tomorrow."

"Spica Mall?" Geo wondered. "It's a new mall that just opened. It takes about 10 minutes by train." Luna explained.

"The world famous Wave Battle Tournament will be taking place there. I want you to participate in the tournament. Oh. What if I told you I will give you a Giga Energy Card if Geo participates?" Ace smiled.

"How did you…" Bud stammered. "Just a lucky guess." Ace shrugged. Geo closed his eyes for 20 seconds then opened them and said "Okay. I will enter the Wave Battle Tournament." "Okay, see you tomorrow afternoon at Spica Mall's Event Area." Ace smiled as he exited the school. Geo and the gang were silent.

At Geo's house.

"We're home!" Geo called out as he and Konotoha entered the house. "Welcome home, Geo and Konotoha! I heard Geo made a Team. I'm quite proud of him for doing that." Hope Stelar smiled.

"Geo… Did a man named Ace come to your school today?" Konotoha whispered. "Y-Yeah… he seems to know I'm MegaMan." He whispered back. "Yes. He also knows I'm Zero." Konotoha added.

"Well, let's head to Spica Mall tomorrow so we can enter the Wave Battle Tournament and maybe find some info on this Ace guy." Mega suggested. The two nodded. After eating dinner, they rest up, Hope has a bed made for Konotoha since she is now part of the Stelar family.

Meanwhile… in another world…

(A/N: This scene is based on a fanfic called A match made in Heaven? Maybe Not. So special credit goes to sol-nemesis for making this awesome story!)

"Filia, are you sure that this way is faster? We've been traveling for awhile." Lina pointed out to the dragon priestess as she watched the waves roll by.

"Well, would you rather walk the entire way? By taking this ship we may head off course a bit, but it's still the fastest way between towns." Filia responded as she turned back to her tea.

"It can't hurt to try it out Miss Lina." Amelia responded levitating down of the ship's mast.

Just then one of the ship's sailors came over to where the women were standing. "You ladies might want to head down to your cabins and take shelter, a storm is coming and you'll be safest there."

Lina looked over to the Northwest and saw the storm clouds coming in. "I suppose, it does look kind of bad."

With that they headed down to their cabins to wait the storm out. Gourry and Zelgadis were there already. "Hi Lina." Gourry said when he saw her.

"Oh well, I hope this doesn't last long. I hate being cooped up in a cabin." Lina said as she made a face.

The storm came up suddenly blowing the boat from side to side. Lina looked out the small porthole and watched the waves crash against the boat. "Wow, this is pretty bad."

The others were having a similar reaction in their cabins when they heard a loud crash on deck. Then the boat seemed to tip farther over, knocking Lina into the wall with enough force to knock her out. Gourry was headed for Lina's cabin when a wave knocked him into a barrel, leaving him out cold. Zelgadis was up on deck trying to help the sailors out. Filia was attempting to sip her tea, but the constant motion kept knocking the cup out of her hand. Amelia was headed up on deck to cast recovery spells if need be but when she tried to open her door it was stuck.

Her response was, "Oh no! Something must have blocked the door." She was going to blast it open with a flare arrow when the boat rocked and knocked her into the small table in the corner of the room leaving her unconscious as well. Then a lightning strike occurred and knocked the Slayers unconiousness. Then a white light appeared and engulfed them.

The Slayers still were in a black area. Then 4 lights, each colored appeared and they formed into Cepheous, the FM King and the AM Sages.

"Lina Inverse… Though you have a horrible reputation in your world, you will make a better one in this world you're going to help save." Cepheous smiled.

"A great evil is about to destroy that world. You and another group from another world must help save it with the help of a boy named Geo Stelar." Pegasus Magic stated Then another light appeared and all went black.

Back in Geo's world…

"…Ina! Lina!" A voice called out to her. Lina groaned as she slowly got up, she saw her friends getting up as well.

"What just happened? We were on the boat awhile go…" Lina grumbled as she rubbed her head. "Um, why is everyone looking at us like that?" Fila stated as she and the others saw weirdly dressed people looking at them oddly.

"And what's with the weird clothes?" Amelia blinked. The people decided to ingrone it and go about their business.

"Huh? What's with those strange buildings?" Gourry asked. The buildings looked… much advanced than the ones from where they're from. Lina then noticed a eatery and grinned. "Who cares! Let's eat!" Lina wooted as she charged at the eatery, her friends minus Gourry sighed as they followed her.

With Geo and the gang.

The gang met up with the Neo Mew Mews AKA the Mew Lights, they too were visited by the mysterious Ace. After that, they took the train to Spica Mall.

"Wow…" Geo gasped in awe. They looked around, Spica Mall is much more advanced than any mall. "According to Pedia, it was constructed with financial support from the King Foundation. It's meant to be a place for children to be happy and smiles on their faces." Zack explained.

"You mean that one headed by that guy, Mr. King?" Susie gasped. "Yeah, my father has been talking about him a lot recently. He and the foundation believed that no amount of money is a waste when making children happy. Anyway, our goal here is to get the Giga Energy Card, so let's find the Mall Event Area and-huh!" Luna gasped as a bright light appeared, luckily, no bystanders were nearby.

"What's with the lightshow!" Konotoha gasped. "Wait! That EM frequency! It's the AM Sages and FM King's power! They must be bringing some people from other worlds here!" Mega stated.

When the light cleared, they saw 8 people there.

The first one has pink long hair, has a really sexy body, wore a school uniform for girls which is green, and around her neck is some kind of rosary. The second one has brown hair and is a young man, wore a green male school uniform, the third has a bigger chest than the pink haired girl, blue hair that almost reminded Geo and the gang of Natsuru and his Kampfer form, the foruth one has purple blushish hair and wore a snazzy clothes and on her mouth is a tooth pick. The fifth one was probarly the youngest and has black hair and wore what looks like witches' clothes and a hat, Geo and the gang thought Halloween is not here yet, the sixth one has black hair and wore clothes that a Goth wore, the 7th one is about almost the same age as the witch girl, she has red hair and dark red clothes and has a brown small bat around her. Finally, the 8th one has black hair and wore the same male school uniform as the boy. They looked around in confusion.

"Where the heck are we?" The red haired girl stated confusedly. "I don't know, Tsukune, do you know where we are?" The pink haired girl asked.

"I don't know, Moka… I don't know…" The boy known as Tsukune asked. "I don't know where we are," The black haired boy grinned at Konotoha and the Neo Mews. "but if it has women involved, I'm game!"

Before Geo and the gang asked who they are, a man came screaming for help.

"Whoa buddy!" Carrie stopped him. "What seems to be the problem?"

"W-Well…" The man stammered. "Me and my buddy were trying to ask a red haired girl who wore odd clothing on a date, but she got all mad and stuff and used some freaky move to torch him! He's alive but barely, but someone got to stop that girl and her gang before they destroy the mall!" The man panicked. "What!" Nikki growled. "That meanie! Come on gang, let's go teach her a lesson she won't forget!"

"Okay, I understand." Geo nodded, he turned to Konotoha and the Neo Mews and they nodded and the 7 of them head off to somewhere. "We better go check out the girl." Luna stated as she and her gang went to the Food Court. The odd people were confused but they followed the Luna Team.

Geo and his chosen group got to a safe area. "Okay, ready, everyone?" Geo smiled. "Ready! We also got some upgrades to our Marks of Heroes. So let's do it!" Susie grinned.

"Transcode! MegaMan!"

"Transcode! Zero!"

"Transcode! Neo Mew Susie!"

"Transcode! Neo Mew Carrie!"

"Transcode! Neo Mew Linda!"

"Transcode! Neo Mew Nikki!"

"Transcode! Neo Mew Rhonda!"

The gang EM Wave Changed into MegaMan and the Star Force, with Zero as their new member and friend. MegaMan turned to his friends who nodded and they used the Wave Road to arrive at the Food Court.

The man's friend was groaning in pain after a Fire Ball by Lina who was panting heavily.

"Miss Lina! That was injusti! Why did you hurt that man!" Amelia scolded. "Hey! He was hitting on me! He deserved it!" Before Lina can go back to eating, she was hit in the back by MegaBuster shots.

"Augh!" Lina groaned as she got up and growled. "Who dares hit me!" She demanded. "Come on out and show yourself!" Her friends got near her and got out their weapons.

"That would be us." Zero's voice said as the Star Force leaped down. Luna, her friends and the strange people got near the food court. The odd people were confused on who the blue kid and his friends are.

"Who are you guys?" Lina demanded as she got into a battle stance.

"We should be the ones asking you that question, evildoers." Zero frowned as she pointed her Z Saber at the Slayers.

"Evil? Us? The one who is evil is that filthy mazoku, Xellos!" Flia growled as she got out her mace.

"And I don't take too kindly to some freak shows attacking me!" Lina growled as well.

"We're not freak shows you flat chested girl!" Mega growled . "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Lina screamed, but managed to calm down.

"What's going on, Lina? Are they enemies or not?" Gourry asked confusedly.

"How should I know, jellyfish for brains!" Lina snapped at him.

"Anyone who hurts a person is evil in our book." Rhonda frowned as she gripped her Wolf's Katana.

Amelia pointed her finger accusingly at the Star Force. "How dare you call us, true defenders of justice evil! Saying that makes me believe you are the ones who are evil!" Amelia shouted.

"We're not evil! If you refuse to listen, fine, we'll knock some sense into you! For I am the sworn defender of the Planet Earth! I am the one who answers the cries for help! I am the star that shines as the people's hope! I am the invincible champion of justice! I am the Blue Bomber, MegaMan!" MegaMan struck a pose.

"And we're the Neo Mew Mews, allies and friends to MegaMan!" Susie and her friends struck a pose.

"And don't forget me, the ally of MegaMan, the Crimson Warrior, Zero!" Zero struck her pose as well.

That gave the Slayers, minus Amelia and the people with Luna and the others sweat drops. Amelia however have sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! That is truly a speech of justice!" Amelia squealed.

"Amelia! Whose side are you on!" Lina growled angrily at her. Zel sighed and sweat dropped.

"Alright Star Force!" MegaMan aimed his new MegaBuster at the Slayers. "Let's fight them and maybe go easy on them!" "Roger!" The Star Force nodded.

Who are the mysterious Slayers? What about the kids who are with Luna and the gang? And who is the mysterious Ace who knows MegaMan and the Star Force's true identities? So many questions, but a new adventure is about to unfold!

To be continued…

Next time: Luna for President!: Part 2 of 2: The Wave Battle Tournament

A/N: Sorry I have to end it on a cliff hanger, folks, but it was getting too long. So anyway, next chapter will be the Wave Battle Tournament after the Slayers Gang fight. So see you next time!


	51. Luna for President 2 of 2

Chapter 2: Luna for President!: Part 2 of 2: The Wave Battle Tournament

"Grr!" Lina growled. "I don't know where we are, but I won't tolerate some cheesy heroes attacking me! Fire Ball!" Lina launched her attack at MegaMan, he made his shield appear and blocked it.

"Long Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he swiped the Battle Card through his Hunter and it transformed into the Long Sword.

"What is that?" Fila wondered. "Was that magic?"

"Doesn't matter! Jelly fish brains, get him!" Lina ordered. "Uh, right!" Gourry nodded dumbly as he and MegaMan clashed swords.

It lasted for 40 seconds till MegaMan got the upper hand and slashed Gourry three times with his Long Sword.

"Mr. Gourry!" Amelia turned to Zero with anger. "Now you will pay, evildoer!" Amelia shouted as she got out her staff and leaped into the air in a attempt to bash Zero.

'Wait… they are from other worlds like those people there!' Zero thought as she blocked it with her Z Saber. "I don't want to hurt you. Listen to me, you're from another world." Zero tried to reason.

"Are you trying to trick me, evildoer?" Amelia warned. "No, if I was lying, by looking at your clothes, you're from an ancient world, aren't you? What would I gain from lying to you?" Zero reasoned.

Amelia thought about it for 50 seconds then she said "You… have a point…" "Good. Now we have to stop this fighting." Zero smiled.

"Why you!" Fila growled as she tried to use her mace on Carrier, she flew up away from it. "What the? Are you some sort of demon?" Fila gasped. "No, I'm a Neo Mew Mew!" Carrie grinned.

Zel and Rhonda clashed swords, Rhonda tried to kick Zel in the stomach, but to her surprise, it hit his body not too strongly, it's like… he's made of stone. Zel tried to slash her, but she blocked it with her Wolf's Katana.

"Grrr! That's it! Time to scorch those weirdoes!" Lina begin to chant her famous spell, the Dragon Slave.

"Miss Lina! No! It's been a misunderstanding!" Amelia pleaded, but failed.

"Kid! We better think of something fast before she torches the mall!" Mega shouted. "I know, Mega! I'll try a Battle Card! Sticky Rain V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he swiped the card on his Hunter and a purple rain appeared and rained on Lina.

"W-What the!" Lina gasped as her spell was interrupted and she was trapped in some in sticky goo.

"Now please listen, why did you attack that man?" MegaMan asked. "He was hitting on me! Why are you defending him! Where are we! And what's with those weird spells!" Lina demanded.

"Those weren't spells, there were Battle Cards. So I figured you and your friends are from another world.. But you have no right to attack that person cause he was trying to ask you out on a date." MegaMan stated firmly.

"That's right, Miss Lina! That was unjust!" Amelia nodded in agreement with MegaMan.

50 seconds later, the Star Force cleared this whole mess out and managed to call a doctor to take the man to the hospital.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is MegaMan." MegaMan smiled. "Hi, my name is Zero." Zero said cheerfully. "And we're the Neo Mew Mews." Susie smiled.

"Hello Mr. MegaMan. My name is Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun, the princess of Sailune." Amelia bowed politely.

"Name's Lina Inverse…" Lina grumbled as she pouted.

"Uh… my name is Gourry Gabriev, I think." Gourry blinked.

"Zelgadis Greywords, it's a pleasure…" Zel stated as he hid his face with his mask.

"Um… my name is Fila. Nice to meet you, I guess." Fila smiled nervously.

"Now could you tell us where are we?" Lina demanded.

"How to put this?" Linda held her chin in thought. "You're not in your world anymore but you're in this world where it is much more advanced than the one you came from. In this world, we have things we called EM Waves. We are made of EM Waves and you heard our catchphases, so we're the defenders of this world."

"Wow!" Amelia squealed. "At last, true defenders of justice! Oh we're so sorry for attacking that person and you!" Amelia apologized.

"Hey, it's no biggie." Nikki smiled. "Well, we got to go. Oh, in order to pulse out, just concentrate." MegaMan smiled as he and the Star Force pulsed out. The Slayers were confused, but they did as they told and pulsed out.

When they did, Lina now wore a red t shirt with blue jeans, green armbands and she still has her black headband and black shoes. Gourry now wore a blue shirt with gray jacket, red pants with blazing symbols on it and yellow shoes, Amelia wore a white hoodie jacket with white pants and purple shoes, Zel now wore clothes similar to the ones from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep only blue and black and his face is completely covered, Fila now wore green business clothes and her tail is gone.

"What the!" Lina inspected her new clothes. "This is what happens when we 'pulse out'?" Zel wondered.

"Hey!" Geo and the gang ran up to them. "Hey! Who are you?" Lina wondered. "My name is Geo Stelar." Geo smiled.

"My name is Konotoha Katsura Stelar, Geo's foster sister." Konotoha smiled. "My name is Susie Hanson, leader of the Mew Lights, a rocking band. My friends are Carrie Bucksworth, Linda Verdant, Nikki Benjamin, and Rhonda Roberts." Susie smiled.

"Hmm…" Lina glared at Geo. "I feel like I seen you before only a few seconds ago. Oh well, doesn't matter since we're stuck in this world now." Lina sighed.

"We would love to give you the tour." Susie smiled. Geo then realized something and went back to his friends with the mysterious people.

"Oh yeah! I haven't gotten your names yet." Geo asked politely.

"Oh! My name is Moka Akashiya, a student at Youkai High." Moka shifted uneasily when she saw Geo. Geo wondered why.

"My name is Tsukune Aono." Tsukune smiled cheerfully at Geo.

"Hiiii! My name is Kurumu Kurono, Tsukune's girlfriend!" Kurumu grinned. "W-What!" Moka gasped as she glared at Kurumu. "He's not your boyfriend, Kurumu!" Moka steamed.

"He will be eventually, right Tsukune?" Kurumu winked at him, which made him uneasy. "Uh…" Geo sweat dropped.

"Name's Mizore Shirayuki. What's your name, kid?" Mizore smiled at him. "Uh… Geo Stelar." Geo smiled meekly.

"Hi Geo! My name is Yukari Sendo and I see you meet the cow." Yukari grinned, earning her a whack from Kurumu.

"Hmph. Name's Ruby Toujyou." Ruby glared at Geo. 'Why do I feel an unknown aura from this kid?' She thought to herself.

"Hello… my name is Kokoa Shuzen. And this is my pet bat, Kou." Kokoa smiled errie at him which made Geo nervous.

"Name's Ginei "Gin" Morika." Gin rushed towards the Mew Lights and made some flowers appear on his hand and gave them to the Neo Mews. "But call me Gin." That remark made them blushed.

"Darn perverted wolf…" Kokoa muttered. Suddenly, the alarm sounded and the steel walls closed all entrances.

"What's going on?" Luna gasped. "It looks like the Security System was activated." Zack stated.

"But why? I haven't seen or heard anything strange…" Konotoha said seriously. "Hey! What should we do! We're trapped!" Bud stammered.

"Hey kid!" Mega shouted. "We got what you're saying, Mega!" Susie stated.

"According to my Spica Mall map, the Security System is behind that door." Pedia stated.

"Okay. Be right back, everyone!" Geo stated as he ran off to who knows where. "W-Where is Geo going?" Moka gasped. Kokoa stared at Geo running off.

Geo EM Wave Changed into MegaMan and found the Security System and went into the Cyber Core.

Sooner or later, MegaMan found the big Mr. Hertz in worry.

"E-Emergency! The security system has been activated!" The big Mr. Hertz shouted in worry. "U-Umm…" MegaMan sweat dropped.

"Huh? It was just a false alarm? That's strange… I could have sworn I detected some high level Noise!" The big Mr. Hertz stated.

"Noise?" MegaMan asked confusedly. "What are you, stupid? You don't know what Noise is? Noise is an EM distance!" The Mr. Hertz stated.

"Enough! Just shut up already!" Mega growled. "There is no emergency! Just open up the shutter!"

"Ok, ok, you don't have to be scary… If there's no emergency, I'll deactivate the system." The Mr. Hertz deactivate the system.

"Good grief…" Mega sighed. "Now let's go back to the others!" MegaMan stated as he pulsed out.

MegaMan pulsed out and saw the shutter has opened.

"Looks like the shutters are opened." MegaMan smiled. "What a pain in the butt…" Mega sighed irritably.

"Let's go tell Prez." MegaMan smiled. Mega appeared. "Yeah, I bet the tournament has already started!" Mega lashed his claws at thin air. "I'm getting worked up about it! Lemme at them!"

"Yeah, yeah…" MegaMan smiled as he and Mega pulsed out.

"Geo! Where were you!" Ruby scolded. "Uh…" Geo sweat dropped. "He went to the bathroom." Rhonda stated.

"Thanks for the save, Rhonda." Geo whispered with a smile. Rhonda nodded. "Well, let's head to the Mall Event Area now." Luna smiled.

At the Mall Event Area.

The crowd were cheering as Ace waved at the crowd.

"Alllriiight! The winner of this year's Wave Battle Tournament is A.C. Eos and his battle Wizard, Acid! I've never seen so many veterans beat so easily! What a performance!" The annocuner smiled.

"It wasn't anything at all! No one can take on Acid and I!" Ace grinned.

"Oh man, it's over already!" Nikki gasped. "We were ten minutes late, what's up with that!" Luna growled. "Let me check in with Pedia on the results!" Zack stated as he made Pedia appear.

"You can count on me, just a second!" Pedia smiled. "W-Whoa! Cool!" Yukari gasped. "I don't believe it!" Pedia gasped.

"What is it, Pedia?" Zack asked in concern. "That Eos guy's Wizard… he defeated 60 Wizards in a row! On top of that… Not only did he receive a S Busting Level, but he won each match in less than 5 seconds!" Pedia gawked.

"N-No way…" Konotoha gasped in shock. "How is that possible?" Linda couldn't believe it.

"That's no normal Wizard…" Geo said seriously. Mega appeared by Geo's side.

"They said the Wizard's name is Acid, right?" Mega growled. "Who the heck does he think he is? I'll take him on any time!" Mega growled some more. "Whoa… someone's battle ready…" Lina face faulted.

"Ladies and gentlemen… It is now time for the main event! This year's champion will go up against the planet's greatest hero… MegaMan!" The announcer stated with a smile.

"The same MegaMan who saved the Earth twice now?" "No way! He's here?" "Go Go MegaMan!" The crowd cheered, the announcer turned to Ace. "Um… he's really coming, right?" She asked.

"Oh he'll show up… And with the crowd this excited, there's no way he can back down, isn't that right, Geo Stelar?" Ace grinned at Geo who gasped in shock. Geo nodded as he went somewhere to pulse in.

MegaMan leaped in front of Ace. The crowd gasped and cheered.

"Hmm… this MegaMan person is really popular." Zel commented. "Yes, is he really that important?" Fila nodded in agreement.

"You bet he is!" Bud cheered. "He saved us and the Earth two times in a row. He's unstoppable, he's handsome, he's brave! Oh my MegaMan…" Luna squealed as hearts float around her. "Dang, even he's popular with the ladies." Gin griminced.

"They seem pretty excited to see me…" MegaMan said uneasily. "You finally showed up. You keep us waiting. Should we get started Everybody's getting antsy." Ace asked politely. "Wait a minute!" MegaMan stopped.

"Yeah?" Ace asked. "I don't understand. Why are you willing to go this far to get a chance to battle with me?" MegaMan asked.

"There's something terrible coming…" Ace said seriously. MegaMan was confused. "I need to see if you truly have the power to stop it with your friends." Ace explained. "So I'll be battling with your Wizard?" MegaMan asked.

"This time around, yes." Ace nodded. "This time?" MegaMan asked again. "I'll know fairly quick, so let's get started…" Before they can start, the siren sounded again.

"It's the Security System again…" MegaMan gasped. "Another malfunction!" Mega growled. "No, something's happening…" Ace frowned.

"Attention all Spica Mall visitors! There is currently a Wizard within Spica Mall that has gone out of control! Please move to a safe area as quick as possible!" The crowd panicked.

"A Wizard gone out of control!" MegaMan gasped. "I've never heard of something like that before…" Ace stated seriously.

"We got to stop it! Let's go Mega!" MegaMan stated. "Let's tear them up!" Mega shouted as MegaMan vanished. Ace looked at where MegaMan was.

"Looks like we have to postpone your little test." Ace stated. "What should we do, Ace?" A voice from Ace's Hunter asked. "Of course we're going, Acid. This is a good chance to see MegaMan's skills!" Ace grinned. "Understood." Acid acknowledged.

"Hey Moka…" Susie said seriously. "Yes?" Moka asked. "Here's what you should do to help MegaMan out." Susie whispered something in Moka's ear.

MegaMan looked around and saw the Wizard, but it looked different, for starters, it has that crazy look and sword on him.

"H-He's really out of control!" MegaMan gasped. "Time to go buck wild on him, kid!" Mega stated. "I don't like the idea of battling a Wizard, but it's our only option!" Wave Battle! Ride On!" MegaMan shouted.

"Wait! MegaMan!" Moka shouted as she and her friends, minus Tsukune and Gin ran up to him. "Moka! What are you doing here?" MegaMan gasped. "We want to help you, duh! This will be a piece of cake!" Kurumu smiled as she revealed her true form. So did Mizore.

"Whoa!" MegaMan gasped. 'They looked like… demons from old fairy tales!' "Hey! No time to gawk! Here he comes!" Mega shouted as the Wizard lurged at Kurumu.

"You have to do better than that!" Kurumu stated as she blocked the slashes with her claws and managed to slash it three times. "Heavy Cannon! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired at the Wizard, giving it some decent damage.

"Ready to chill out?" Mizore smiled as she fired ice shards at the Wizard, giving it some bigger damage. "Try out your luck!" Yukari taunted as she threw pan after pan at the Wizard, giving it some big damage.

"Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and lurged at the Wizard, slashing it and ending the battle. The Wizard reverted back to normal and was .

"What just happened?" Ruby blinked. MegaMan panted. "Looks like he's back to normal.

"He was pretty tough, huh?" Mega commented. "But why did he went out of control…? I never heard of such a thing before." MegaMan wondered.

Suddenly, the Wizard was back online and was back in his berserk state again. "Not again!" Kokoa growled. "Don't worry, Star Force." Ace said as he calmly walked towards the Wizard.

"Get back! It's too dangerous!" Moka pleaded. "Don't underestimate me, Star Force! My Wizard is no slouch, trust me." Ace struck a battle ready pose. "Let's go, Acid! Wizard On!" Ace shouted.

Suddenly, a grey and white Wizard that is almost shaped like a attack dog appeared. "He…" Mega gawked. "Acid!" MegaMan gasped.

"Target captured. Sentencing… Guilty Slash!" Acid shouted as he lashed at the Wizard, defeating it and reverting it back to normal for good this time.

"Mission complete, Ace." Acid acknowledged. "Nice job, Acid. Situation resolved, eh?" Ace grinned. 'That was so quick… I couldn't see…' MegaMan gasped.

'He's strong!' Moka thought to herself in awe. Ace raised an eyebrow as a card fell out of the Wizard, it was a red card. "Is that a playing card?" Mizore wondered.

"It came out of that Wizard." Mega stated. "This card… They've finally played their hand, eh?" Ace frowned. "So it would seem…" Acid stated.

"They…?" MegaMan asked. "Some dangerous people… One that may succeed the legendary WWW of long ago…" Ace said seriously. Suddenly, some Nurse Wizards came to help the injured Wizard, after they gone away, Ace turned to MegaMan and his friends with a smile.

"It's a shame we didn't get to battle today, MegaMan. I was looking forward to it." Acid stated coolly. Mega appeared with a growl. 'What the? Isn't that the same Wizard that was with Geo! MegaMan couldn't be… Nah, it can't be!' Kurumu shook her head in disbelief.

"Who do you think you are? You think you could talk like that just because you won some tournament full of scrubs!" Mega growled. "I was only expressing my regret. I suppose it doesn't really matter, as I would have won anyway." That remark made Mega growled some more.

"You can't talk like that to me! Let's do this thing! Right here, right now!" Mega growled. "Please ignore him, Ace. He's a little aggressive for a Wizard." MegaMan apologized.

"G-Ge-I mean, MegaMan!" Mega gasped. "Acid, you should try to cool off as well, OK? I understand you want a bit of competition, but now's not the time to stir things up." Ace stated. "…I'm sorry, Ace. I just can't help but tease a straight shooter like Omega-Xis here." Mega growled some more.

"Oh yeah, as promised., here's the Giga Energy Card." Ace smiled as he gave MegaMan the Giga Energy Card. "I have a feeling we'll see each other again. Until then… keep on fighting for ever lasting peace, MegaMan." Ace saluted, MegaMan and Moka and her friends did the same as Ace and Acid calmly walked off.

"I wonder who they are?" MegaMan wondered. "Let's just get back to the others…" Mega sighed.

MegaMan has aquired the Giga Energy Card! But who is Ace and Acid anyway? And why did the Wizard go berserk? And who is this They Ace mentioned?

To be continued…

Next time: MegaMan VS Reverse Moka! Day before the Rocket Launch!

Trailer: Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope

DS commercial music plays with Party Play after that.

We see the Mew Mews, Isaac, Felix, their friends, Reina, Nowa and Alleyne on a cliff staring at the far away lands.

**8 female warriors from different worlds brought to a world on the brink of extinction.**

Isaac turned to his friends who smiled as they unleashed their Psynergy on their foes.

**They must save it by lighting all 4 elemental lighthouses!**

We see Alex looking at the screen evilly.

**An adventure so epic, it takes two books to tell!**

Scene shows Felix and Zoey in a forest, smiling at each other. Then the screen went dark and the title appears.

**Golden Sun: The Maidens of Hope. The legend begins….**


	52. Magnet Chaos

A/N: Okay folks, be on the lookout for references or made up history from MegaMan Battle Network: A NetNavi and A Mew Mew for this story! So let's roll!

Chapter 3: Magnet Chaos

"Hey guys!" Geo said cheerfully as he walked up to the gang. "Geo, where were you? You ran off a minute ago when they announced MegaMan's name and when that Wizard or whatever you called it attacked." Fila asked.

"Uh…" Bud sweat dropped. "He went to the bathroom, he has a huge bladder problem!" Bud lied. "Hmm…" Kokoa stated. 'Something tells me there's more to Geo than meets the eye…. I will ask him if he is MegaMan later today."

"Is that so?" Kurumu raised an eyebrow. "And come to think of it, Geo's Wizard was with MegaMan. What's up with that?"

"So Geo, did you get it?" Luna asked, trying to change the subject. "Yep! Here it is." Geo smiled as he gave Luna the Giga Energy Card. "Nice one, Geo! Now let's go back to school and give it to the Science Club!" Luna grinned.

"Hmm?" Tsukune gasped as the gang saw some people dressed in police uniforms rushing towards the scene. "No way! They're Satella Police Commandos!" Zack gasped.

"Satella Police?" Gourry asked confusedly. "Let me explain, the Satella Police are like the Official NetBattlers of long ago, they're like sheriffs, only better. I hear the Satella Police was founded by legendary Official NetBattler Eugene Chaud about 100 years ago before 22XX! Right now, WAZA controls them." Pedia explained.

'Chaud…' The Mew Lights thought, hearing that name brings back some memories of their parents telling them about their great great grandmothers' adventures with Official NetBattler Eugene Chaud and his NetNavi, ProtoMan who were Renee and Bridget's true loves.

"Anyway, let's go back to school. I bet Lina and her friends will be interested in what a school is, huh?" Geo smiled. "Uh… Yeah…" Lina sweat dropped.

When they leave, Ace was talking to his coworkers.

"So, did you get to fight MegaMan and see if he really has the skills of Lan Hikari?" A Satella Police officer asked. Ace shook his head.

"No, but I saw what he has when he fought that berserk Wizard. I believe he got what it takes to stop Them. The berserk Wizard as Their doing, I reckon. But keep an close eye on Geo and his friends and see if anything strange happens to them." Ace ordered. "Yes sir!" The Satella Police officer saluted.

As the gang head to school, Kokoa stopped. "What's wrong, Kokoa?" Yukari asked. The rest of the gang stopped.

Kokoa glared at Geo. "Uh… is something wrong, Kokoa?" Geo asked meekly. "You… You're MegaMan, aren't you?" Kokoa asked. Geo and his friends including the Newspaper Club and Slayers gasped.

"We-We have no idea what you're talking about!" Luna gulped. "Don't bother trying to hide it from. MegaMan's height and voice, they're the same as Geo, isn't it? So that proves Geo is really MegaMan." Kokoa stated.

Geo was about to say something to hide the fact that he's MegaMan till Mega appeared.

"No need, kid." Mega sighed. "Kokoa, you're one smart girl, ain't ya? Well, you're right about me and Geo being MegaMan. And I bet you know Susie and her friends are really the Neo Mew Mews, huh?"

"Correct." Kokoa nodded. "But… What are you, Geo?" Tsukune asked in concern.

Geo sighed. He knew he have to tell the story of how he became MegaMan sooner or later. "Well, it all started when my dad disappeared after trying to make friends with the FM-ians, aliens if you call them. I admired and loved my dad, he was my hero. But after he disappeared 3 years ago, I was afraid that if I made some friends, they'll disappear like my dad. That's when I met Mega, Mega is really an alien from the Planet AM and Susie and her friends. Mega was posing as an FM-ian so he can get revenge on the FM-ians for killing his friends and family on Planet AM. Susie and her friends are the descendents of legendary heroes who saved this world 200 years ago with my great great grandfather, Lan Hikari. Mega and I became friends and partners and therefore, MegaMan is born, continuing the legacy of my great great grandfather's legendary heroics. Because of Mega and Susie and her friends, I learn to make friends without being afraid of what may happen if they disappeared. We saved the Earth two times with people from other worlds/dimensions like you two." Geo explained. Amelia and Yukari were in tears after hearing Geo's sad tale.

"I see…" Lina looked down in sadness. "How sad…" Fila said sadly as well.

Suddenly, a tiny toy ball rolled under Tsukune's foot, he gasped as he stepped on it and tripped, but not before removing Moka's rosary.

"Aw crud!" Gin stammered. 'Oh no… not now!' Moka thought frantically as a blast of supernatural energy exploded from her, knocking the gang away from her.

"W-What on earth?" Geo gasped. "What's wrong with Moka!" Luna panicked. 'What is this almost evil aura I feel! Is it coming from Moka?' Rhonda gritted her teeth as she struggled to push back this almost evil energy.

"Holy…" Zel gasped. "This is bad!" Kokoa gritted her teeth.

When the supernatural energy cleared, the gang looked up and gasped, Moka has changed… For starters, she now has silver hair, red demonic eyes and is slightly taller. She glared at Geo vemounsessly.

"What a small worthless creature you are…" She spat venomously at Geo. "W-What?" Geo gasped.

"What's with Moka? I thought she was a sweet heart!" Carrie gawked. "She is… Well, until her rosary is removed." Kurumu stated seriously.

"Explain, Ms. Kurumu." Amelia asked afraid. "That form you see before you is Moka's Reverse Form. In that form, she's mean, and packs quite a punch!" She stated.

"And trust me, you don't want to get her ticked off!" Kokoa shouted.

"But is this the first time this happened back in your world?" Linda gasped.

"No, the first time when I was attacked and being beaten to a pulp by a demon punk and I removed her rosary so she can save my life." Tsukune stated.

"She's just like Pat!" Susie gulped. "Nice on the outside, but not so nice on the inside!"

"Yeah, her true form is scary!" Yukari gulped. "But why is she glaring at Geo like that?" Mizore wondered.

"I don't like your easy going tone! And you're stronger than me! We will fight to prove who is the strongest and I will come out on top!" Reverse Moka snarled as she threw a punch at Geo, Geo gasped as he quickly crawled back, she missed by punching the ground, making a huge crater appear.

"Wow! She's super strong!" Amelia gasped.

"Now I get it!" Ruby stated seriously. "I sense that Geo as MegaMan's power is a slight higher than Moka's true form, and she's challenging him to a fight to prove who is stronger!"

"Oh no!" Konotoha gasped in shock. "Run, Geo!" Geo heeded her words and ran off, Reverse Moka ran after him.

"Oh man!" Geo panted as he turned his head back to see Reverse Moka gaining on him. "How do I get myself into these messes!"

"Kid!" Mega shouted. "I think the only way if we can stop this if we put that rosary thingy back on her, then she'll revert back to other Moka! But we have to knock her out to do it! Let's EM Wave Change into MegaMan so we can save Moka!" Mega suggested.

"Okay!" Geo looked around while running, luckily no one was there when he was running, so he shouted "Transcode! MegaMan!" He EM Wave Changed into MegaMan. Reverse Moka stopped and glared at MegaMan.

"So you finally transformed…" Reverse Moka spat coldly. "I shall show you your place!" Reverse Moka shouted as she got in a battle stance.

'Man, and I thought Solo was this cold hearted…' MegaMan thought as he too got in a battle stance. "Here we go!" He shouted.

**MegaMan VS Reverse Moka**

Reverse Moka tried to kick MegaMan, but he leaped out of the way. MegaMan got out a Battle Card, the Battle Card showed a picture of Mega unleashing a attack on a virus. When Mega first became Geo's Wizard, Mr. Boreal created and gave Geo a Battle Card so Mega can attack even if Geo's MegaMan. "Beast Slap V1! Battle Card! Predation!" Mega appeared and shouted "Beast Slap!" Mega managed to slash Reverse Moka for medium damage. She winced, but growled some more. "That little fluke won't help you again!" Reverse Moka charged at MegaMan in a attempt to punch him, but MegaMan shouted "Big Shield! Battle Card! Predation!" The Big Shield appeared in MegaMan's hands and Reverse Moka punched it, pushing MegaMan back a little, leaving a small dent on it. MegaMan put the Big Shield away and turned his arm into the MegaBuster. Reverse Moka charged at MegaMan again, MegaMan fired Buster shots at her, but she dodged almost every single shot before MegaMan managed to get her with a Charged Shot. Reverse Moka growled some more as she leaped into the air and gave MegaMan a flying kick, he was hit towards a building, actually, he phased trhough it since he is made of EM waves. MegaMan got up and head outside to find Reverse Moka trying to give him a drop kick, MegaMan dodge rolled away and shouted "Harp Note! Battle Card! Predation!" The hologram of Harp Note appeared and she played a riff repeatly, Reverse Moka held her ears and screamed in pain, giving MegaMan a chance to punch her in the gut, Reverse Moka was flung into a nearby wall, Reverse Moka growled and warped in front of MegaMan and grabbed his leg and flung him to the ground. Reverse Moka tried to punch MegaMan again, but he dodge rolled again and got out a Battle Card, this time, it showed a picture of Airi. After the final battle with Vega, the AM Sages and Cepheous created a Battle Card with Airi's data in it, it not only serve as a aid in battle, but to remind Geo of the good times he have with Airi. "Airi! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan swiped the Battle Card through his Hunter. A hologram of Airi appeared, Reverse Moka huffed and charged at the hologram, but Hologram Airi used her powers to hold Reverse Moka and Airi drained Reverse Moka's energy. Reverse Moka panted heavily. "W-Why… do I feel weak…?" She panted. "Now, Geo!" Mega shouted. MegaMan let out a yell and punched Reverse Moka in the gut, Reverse Moka spit out some salvia and fell to the ground, .

"No… way!" Ruby gasped in shock. "MegaMan… beat Moka's Reverse Form…!" Yukari held her mouth in shock. "Huff... huff... that was tough..." MegaMan panted. All of a sudden, Reverse Moka's eyes snapped opened and she quickly spring up from the ground. "What the heck!" Lina gasped. "How did she recover from that so quickly?"

"She's a vampire!" Tsukune said, "She can recover from just about anything!" "So then... now she's gonna be really REALLY mad?" Nikki gulped.

That was when something strange happened. First Reverse Moka sniggered, then she began to laugh. This confused everyone. "What?" the all gasped.

"Hahahahaha! I haven't had that much fun in a very long time!" Reverse Moka laughed. Then she looked at MegaMan, "You boy, you're name is Geo, correct?"

"Y-yeah," MegaMan stammered.

Reverse Moka walked up to him and tucked her chin up to meet him face to face. "Although your attitude sucks, you are quite a fighter." She grinned, showing her sharp fangs, causing him to gulp. "I look forward to our next battle." Then she turned to Tsukune, "You have something of mine," she said, holding out her hand. Tsukune nodded and place the rosary in her hand. She put back on her choker, sealing her power back and turning her back to her sweet pink-haired self and passed out in his arms.

"MegaMan! Are you alright?" Luna asked in worry as she, her friends, Konotoha and the Neo Mews ran up to him. MegaMan sighed and reverted back to Geo.

"Yeah… But who would have thought we meet someone who is like Pat?" Geo panted. "Well, let's hurry and give the Giga Energy Card to Woody." Mega suggested, the gang nodded in agreement as they and the Newspaper Club who carried Moka's sleeping body head into the school.

The gang arrived at the Science Club.

"Here it is, Woody! The Giga Energy Card!" Luna grinned as she gave the card to Woody. "R-Really! Where did you get it or who gave it to you!" Woody gasped, so did Magnes.

"Some guy named A.C. Eos." Zel shrugged. Woody gasped again. "No way! THE A.C. Eos? The star officer of the Satella Police! I thought he was a rumor, but now it's true!"

"You heard about him?" Rhonda asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just rumors. The rumors say that the Satella Police has a star officer on their side who clears even the most impossible missions. Some say he may be a descendent of the legendary Eugene Chaud." Woody stated.

"Thank you so much for helping us, Luna!" One of Woody's friends smiled. "For helping us, you will have our vote in the student body president election!" Woody smiled, he turned to his friends and they nodded and begin to work on the rocket.

A few minutes later, the rocket was finally completed.

Gin whistled. "At long last, the rocket is finally completed!" Woody smiled. "You guys believed in me and we managed to completed our Purpose! You… make me so happy!" Woody wiped some tears away from his face. Magnes appeared and smiled at the gang.

"Yup! Thanks, you guys! Thanks for everything! Now I'll be able to contact the Science Club from space. My dream is finally coming true!" Magnes smiled. "I can't wait!" Woody smiled.

"And it's all thanks to Luna 4 Prez!" Woody's first friend cheered. "If you don't mind, I liked to form a BrotherBand with the people who worked so hard along with me." Woody offered. "Of course!" Geo smiled as he and Woody formed a BrotherBand, so did Luna and the others.

"Hey. How about this?" Susie smiled. "What if the two Teams share the same Purpose of launching the Rocket?" "I don't know what a Purpose is, but I agree with Miss Susie." Amelia smiled.

"Good idea! Also, the launch ceremony is tomorrow. I would be honored to have the Luna 4 Prez team to come and the Mew Lights to perform tomorrow." Woody smiled. "Sounds good." Rhonda smiled.

The gang went their separate ways for with Geo and Konotoha introducing Mrs. Stelar to the Newspaper Club and Slayers and lying about them being from towns far away and the Neo Mew Mews asking Relt back at the hotel about performing at Geo's school for a launch of a rocket and he agreed and make some preparations for the performance tomorrow.

Later that night…

Magnes smiled at the rocket. "Yup! Tomorrow I'm finally heading into space! I can't wait!" "I'm sorry but… That dream of yours isn't going to come true." A cold voice said. "W-Who's there!" Magnes gasped as he looked around, he found the source of the voice and saw the two people from Vista Point the other day, even though Magnes didn't met them before. The boy and girl walked up to Magnes.

Magnes stepped back a little. "Who are you guys! How did you get in here!" He demanded. "So the rocket is next after Spica Mall, huh?" The boy grinned evilly. "Heh heh heh… You're pretty amazing, Sis."

"What are you up to!" Magnes demanded. "We're going to give you a present… Something our boss made. It's called a Noise Card." The woman stated coldly as she threw a card similar to the one from Spica Mall into Magnes. "H-Huh!" Magnes held his chest in pain. "W-What… did you do to me!" Magnes screamed in agony.

"It's a card that make Wizards go out of control." The boy smirked evilly. "I'll give you the title of Spade…." The woman stated coldly as a Spade sigil appeared in front of Magnes, he screamed in agony as he begin to change shape.

When it stopped, Magnes's body was more menace looking and he has red and blue shoulders and energy swords. He is now Spade Magnes.

"Spade Magnes… Give in to your primal urges… Set this school into an unimagible panic and destroy the Blue Bomber, MegaMan and Crimson Warrior, Zero and their friends!" The woman ordered, Spade Magnes let out a angry roar.

The next day…

The gang, including Konotoha who has the day off from Echo Ridge Academy since they announced it was a holiday for most private schools were at the school roof with the rocket. Relt and the Mew Lights were there also. The entire school was here to see this most joyous event.

Woody cleared his throat with a smile. "Thank you for coming, everyone! It's finally time for the Science Club to launch the rocket we constructed!" The crowd cheered. "But first, I would like to introduce the Team that acted as producer for us and the band that will perform after the launch. I give you the leader of Luna 4 Prez, Luna Prez and the Second Ranked Music Band, the Mew Lights!" Luna and the Mew Lights waved as the crowd goes wild.

"Thank you everyone for seeing us!" Susie smiled. Pedia appeared. "Zack, Prez's approval rating is skyrocketing!" He praised. "If the rocket launches successfully, there's doubt her approval rating will over 40 percent!" Zack nodded. "Sweet!" Yukari smiled. Ruby however, was glaring at the rocket as if she feels an evil presence in it.

"At long last…. Let's launch the rocket! Magnes, please start the launch preparations!" Woody smiled. The rocket begin to start the countdown, Geo and Konotoha could feel their hearts beating, but then, the rocket began to emit sparks!

"W-What the…" Mizore tensed. "Something must be wrong…" Zel stated seriously. "What's happening! T-The controls aren't responding! Magnes, what's going on!" Woody gasped as he saw Spade Magnes in his Hunter's screen, he growled at Woody.

"M-Magnes? What happened to you!" Woody stammered. "Woody, this is bad!" One of Woody's friends gulped. "If Magnes keeps acting like that, the rocket will explode, taking out the school with us with it!" She calculated.

"What should we do?" Bud gulped. "Simple…" Lina stepped forward. "We go into this Cyber Core thingy and knock some sense into Magnes!" Lina proclaimed. "Yes! For justice, Miss Lina!" Amelia struck a pose.

"Okay! Let's go, everyone!" Geo turned to the Mew Lights who nodded as the Star Force head somewhere to pulse in, people tried to run, but the metal they have pulled them near the rocket due to Spade Magnes's magnet frequency. "Girls! Where are you going at a time like this!" Relt gawked.

The Star Force pulsed in and used the Wave Station to get on the Wave Road. People noticed them and gasped.

"Hey, it's MegaMan and the Neo Mew Mews!" A man gasped in hope. "Yeah, they will save us!" A old woman said happily as she struggled to get away from the rocket. "But who are those other people with them?" A mechanic asked, referring to Zero and the new members of the Star Force.

'Hmm…' Relt stared at the Neo Mew Mews. 'I think I know the Neo Mew Mews somewhere, but they look familiar… but where?' "MegaMan!" Woody shouted. "Please save Magnes and the rocket! Here, my Wizard will help you get pass Magnes' magnetic frequency! Wizard On!" Woody shouted as he made a Wizard who looks like Magnes, only with orange rinds around his arms appear in front of the Star Force.

"Word! Name's Coil, Magnes' little brother! I'll do what I can to help my big brother!" Coil smiled. "Right on!" Mega cheered. "Thanks, Coil! Come on, let's stop Magnes!" MegaMan smiled.

The Star Force went into the Rocket CC, it was like Woody, it has a high magnetic frequency. With Coil's help, they passed through the tough areas and battled viruses that got in their way, eventually, they made it to the end.

The Star Force saw Spade Magnes glaring at them. "Huh? Is that Magnes?" Gourry blinked. "How should I know, Jellyfish Brains?" Lina glared at him.

Spade Magnes let out another angry roar. "Geez! He's more than out of control! He's gone bonkers!" Mega stated. "It is Magnes! What is going on here!" Fila gasped as she gripped her mace.

"We have to stop him before he destroys the school!" Moka shouted. "Stand back, everyone." Lina stepped forward. "I'll handle this!" "Don't forget me!" Kurumu transformed into her true form. "Finny and I will help out!" Linda shouted as she got her Tidal Lash ready. "I'll help out as well!" Zero got her Z Saber ready.

"Wave Battle! Ride On!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan, Linda, Zero, Lina Inverse, and Kurumu VS Spade Magnes**

Spade Magnes let out a yell as he fired energy shots at the heroes, they dodged it. "Dragon Nails! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero activated the Dragon Nails and she and Spade Magnes clashed weapons for 1 minute till Zero got the upper hand and swipe him three times with her Dragon Nails. Linda lashed her Tidal Lash at Spade Magnes, but he dodged it and warped in front of her. "Watch out, Princess Linda!" Finny gasped, Linda dodge rolled out of the way and hit Spade Magnes three times with her Tidal Lash. "Air Spread V3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he activated the Battle Card and fired it at Spade Magnes, giving him some large damage. Kurumu charged at Spade Magnes and slashed him three times with her claws. "Wood Sword! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero shouted as she activated the Battle Card and slashed Spade Magnes three times, giving him some bigger damage, Spade Magnes managed to slashed Lina three times, but Lina shouted "Fireball!" She flung her attack at Spade Magnes, giving him some medium damage. Spade Magnes was getting weaker. Suddenly, MegaMan's Hunter ranged. "Phone call?" MegaMan gasped as he answers it. "MegaMan." A familiar voice stated. "A-Ace!" "Bah, what does he want now!" Mega growled. "Listen, the enemy is weakening. Now is the time to Purify him of the Noise infecting him! Shout Noise Purification!" Ace issued. "Right! Time to save Magnes! Noise… Purification!" MegaMan shouted as he made some hand motions, Spade Magnes screamed in agony as blue rings appeared around him and reverted him back to Magnes. A familiar card fell to the Wave Ground after that.

"W-Wha…" Magnes gasped as he held his head. MegaMan kneeled on the ground. "MegaMan! Are you alright?" Susie gasped as she and the other Star Force Members rushed to his aid, Zero was feeling strange as well. "I-I'm fine, really. But more importantly, those strange cards strike again." MegaMan and the Star Force stared at the card.

"It's called a Noise Card. The two evil people who used it on me called it that." Magnes stated. "So that's what Ace meant by dangerous people…" Moka said seriously. "At this rate, we should stay frosty, everyone." Mega advised.

"Anyway, thanks so much for saving me, Star Force!" Magnes smiled. "Now it's time to put the Science Club's dream to good use!" "Okay!" Nikki smiled. "Hope you have fun in space!" The Star Force pulsed out.

2 hours later, after the Mew Lights performed, the rocket launched into space.

"And there Magnes go, into space!" Woody smiled. He turned to the gang with a smile. "Thank you so much, everyone and MegaMan too wherever he is!" Woody thanked.

"No problem." Luna smiled. "At this, Luna will be SB Prez in no time!" Bud cheered. Geo and his friends smiled. Unknown to them, Ace and Acid were watching from the elevator roof.

"Nice work, MegaMan…" Ace whispered with a smile as he ate a Mega Snack.

And the rocket was a success! But who are the two people that turned Magnes into Spade Magnes? What is it they're trying to do?

To be continued...

Next time: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 1 of 3: Geo's reunion with Sonia


	53. Two BrothersHeroes: 1 of 3

Chapter 4: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 1 of 3: Geo's reunion with Sonia

Outside the school, the crowd cheered as the rocket launched. Unknown to them, the boy and girl who turned Magnes into Spade Magnes watched it launched.

"Argh! We failed! MegaMan and Zero interfered with our plans!" The boy growled. "…" The girl sighed. "MegaMan and Zero's strengths are strong… perhaps too strong…" The woman stated coldly.

The boy turned to his sister. "But Sis… At least our test using the Noise Card to make Wizards go out of control was a success. And we got the stuff we wanted." The boy stated.

"That's right… We did pretty well… Let's perform an even bigger test next time." The woman smiled coldly.

"Yeah! Let's make Electopia a total wasteland!" The boy grinned. Suddenly, their Hunters beeped. "It's the phone…" The woman stated. "I figured we will get a call sooner or later." The boy turned around.

"It's probably something boring again…" The boy muttered. "This is Queen Tia, Mr. King." The woman now known as Queen Tia reported.

"I have discovered that two of our targets, MegaMan and Zero are at Echo Ridge Elementary, well, Zero goes to Echo Ridge Academy, but she was already there for some reason." Mr. King reported.

"We know. They interfered with the destruction of the school along with their friends, the Neo Mew Mews and some other weirdoes!" The boy growled angrily.

"The both of you, listen very carefully. You are to infiltrate the school and investigate MegaMan and discover his power and weakness. And while you're at it, discover who Zero is too." Mr. King ordered.

"Boooring! Why can't we rub them out and their friends too?" The boy muttered. "I am not considering rubbing them out just yet. MegaMan and Zero will prove to be quite the test subjects for me. As a scientist, I am interested in learning about them." Mr. King stated evilly.

"Ha! I thought I'd get the chance to have some fun for once!" The boy grinned evilly. Tia turned to Jack with a frown. "Cool it, Jack…" She turned to her Hunter with a eerie smile. "Understood, Mr. King. We live to serve you." Tia acknowledged.

"I am sending some data, read it thoroughly. I will only repeat myself one more time. I will not accept failures of any kind. It is your duty to act as my arms and legs." Mr. King stated. "Understood…" Tia nodded as she hung up. Jack clenched his fists in anger.

"I can't stand small stuff like investigating and researching! Hey Sis! Why can't we kill MegaMan, Zero and their friends without Mr. King knowing?" Jack demanded. "We can't go against his orders, Jack." Tia stated coolly.

"For cryin' out loud!" Jack growled. Their Hunters beeped. Tia made an Air Display of Geo, Konotoha and the Mew Lights.

"Geo Stelar, Elementary Student, Age 10, Class-5A, descendant of Lan Xavier Hikari. Konotoha Katsura Stelar… Foster sister of Geo Stelar… Age 17, Echo Ridge Academy student... Unknown data. Susie Hanson, Carrie Bucksworth, Linda Verdant, Nikki Benjamin, Rhonda Roberts… Members of the rock band, the Mew Lights, descendants of Zoey Hanson, Corina Bucksworth, Bridget Verdant, Kikki Benjamin, and Renee Roberts…"

"They're… the core members of the Star Force…" Jack gasped.

Several days later… at a place called WAZA HQ.

The members of WAZA were working hard to solve this latest crisis. "The shooting star known as Meteor G… So its speed has increased…" An senior WAZA official stated. "Yes sir, it has also changed its course for Earth. There is now a 67 percent probability it will hit." The female WAZA worker stated. The WAZA official was silent.

"Chief, regarding the out of control Wizard incident at Echo Ridge yesterday… It seems that Crimson was spotted sometime during the incident." A high ranking Wizard stated. The Chief rubbed his chin. "Was any of it confiscated?" He asked.

"Nothing was left by the time the Satella Police arrived on the scene. It appears that someone has taken it…" The High Wizard reported.

"Every time there is an EM wave incident where Crimson is spotted, the probilaity that Meteor G will hit Earth rises… Certainly, Meteor G is not just a ordinary shooting star, but…." "Unfortunately we have no idea on what it is made of…" The female official stated.

"For the time being, Crimson appearing should be a cause for alarm!" The High Wizard shouted angrily. "…Just calm down. Right now… Netopia HQ is leading other HQs on a mission to alter its course. If they are successful…" Before the Chief can finished, a alarm sounded.

"W-What is going on!" The female WAZA worker gasped. A male official ran up to them. "Chief! We have a problem!" He gasped. "What is it?" The Chief asked.

"Netopia HQ, Sharo HQ, NetFrica HQ, and all other main WAZA HQs have been destroyed!" He reported. "You must be joking!" The Chief gritted his teeth. "All the HQs that were working on changing the course of Meteor G…" The woman gasped.

"It appears that missiles were fired at Meteor G to alter its course. However, they missed an a large amount of Noise poured out of Meteor G, destroying their countries' networks and computer systems!" The male worker reported.

"So that means they are no longer able to assist us with Meteor G…" The High Wizard stated angrily. "I-I can't…" The woman stammered. "What about Electopia?" The Chief asked.

"We were barely able to cut our systems' links to the other countries. We suffered no damage." The male worker reported. "So we were lucky to be on the back seat of the planet at the time… However, we inherited the most important mission of all… We are going to try to stop Meteor G… And I believe there is one person who can help us in this time of need…" The Chief said seriously.

"You mean…" The High Wizard gasped. "Yes… we need MegaMan… him and his team."

We turned to Geo's house.

"Stick! Jab! Stick and Jab!" Mega phased in and out. "Uh… What are you doing, Omega-Xis?" Zel asked confusedly.

"Like I said. Until the other day, I haven't gone buck wild in a long time. So I'm training for the next trouble that may pop up! I want to make sure I'm ready to rock!" Mega grinned.

"CHUUUU!" They heard a scream coming from Geo's room, it was Tsukune's. "What was that?" Geo blinked.

"Oh, that's my sister drinking Tsukune's blood again…" Kokoa sighed. "What!" Fila gasped. "She's been doing this since the first year?"

"Oh man… Tsukune's gonna die of blood lost when he graduates…" Mega sighed. Moka came down with a cheery smile.

"Good morning everyone!" Moka said cheerfully. "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" Ruby stated as she switched the channel. "Magnes and that Wizard from Spica Mall went out of control a few days ago, right? So I heard they're showing a report on Wizards." The gang sit on the floor and watched a newswoman interviewing Legendary Master Shin.

"Welcome to our special on Wizard and Noise. Tonight, we will be interviewing EM technology expert, Legendary Master Shin. Thank you for coming, Legendary Master Shin." The newswoman smiled.

"It's legendary! Thanks for having me!" L.M.S smiled. "So, you're familiar with Noise, correct?" The newswoman asked. "Well, I find Noise quite interesting and have been doing tons of research on it. You can almost call me a Noise maniac!" He grinned.

"I see. What can you tell us about Wizards and Noise?" The newswoman asked. "Well, let me break it down for you! To put it simply, Noise is outputted by the world's EM technology, almost like the exhaust of a car. It is the negative of the positives we received from EM technology. Actually, it is the largest and most serve problem humanity ever has to deal with." L.M.S stated.

"Wow, quite a mouthful. I'm not sure I understood that…" The newswoman stated. "Oh really? Hmm… Ok, I'll break it down for you."

"Noise is constantly being emitted from all sorts of devices, like Hunters. It is what attract viruses and causes all sort of problems with Cyber Cores." L.M.S. stated. "I see. So… Noise is always around us making devices not work probably." The newswoman figured. "You got it! However, with the new kind of Wizards that have been released lately… In short, it was discovered that the new Wizards are emitting more Noise than all other types of EM technologies." L.M.S. explained. "Wizards are emitting Noise…" Konotoha stated seriously. "That's the price humans have to pay for a comfortable lifestyle, eh?" Mega stated. "And if a Wizard goes out of control… A considerable amount of Noise is emitted… When enough is created, the Noise will form into large clusters." L.M.S explained. "Large clusters… So they crystallize?" The newswoman asked. "That's right. A large amount of Noise will become a red crystal. These crystals are called Crimson. It is still unknown what type of problems Crimson does. But Crimson should be a big concern for the human race in general." The gang were silent. "Indeed, Wizards are a wonderful creation provided by today's technology. However, the fact that they are producing the Crimson at high levels is well documented. Humanity must deal with this problem as quickly and adequately as possible." L.M.S explained. "That is Legendary Master Shin and his explanation of Noise. Thank you so much." The Newswoman smiled. "No worries!" L.M.S smiled. "Next up, an amusement park being built for happy children by the King Foundation…."

"Crimson, huh? I didn't notice any Crimson when Magnes went out of control." Mega stated. "We don't know what is really making them go berserk like that." Mrs. Stelar came in. "Geo! Konotoha! You'll be late for school!" She called out. Geo, Konotoha and Mega gasped as they grabbed their stuff and head for school. "Now that Geo is gone, it's time to watch some Magical Girl anime!" Yukari cheered as she switched the channel to the Magical Girl Channel, it was showing Pretty Cure. "Oh wow! It has justice!" Amelia beamed as she joined in.

Geo arrived at the school gate, he saw some kids and Luna and the others in worry. "What's going on?" Geo asked.

"Oh, good morning, Geo. As you can see, the school gate is locked and we can't get in. The Wizard that guards the gate said he won't open it without permission from the teacher in charge of the gate." Luna explained. "Can't do what I can't do!" The Wizard gatekeeper nodded in agreement.

"Where's the teacher in charge of the gate?" Geo asked. "Apparently, he's not here." Zack sighed. "Hey you! What's wrong with opening the gate for the kids!" Mega growled.

"Oh great… another noisy brat. Rules are rules! If you really want to open the gate so badly, you and I go mondo to mondo, fuzz ball!" The gatekeeper Wizard growled. "Why you! I'll tear you to pieces!" Mega challenged.

"Cut it out, Mega…" Geo sighed. "He's always starting some kind of trouble, isn't he?" Luna face faulted.

"The Wizard is doing his job, there's nothing we can do now, other than find out where the teacher is. Even Pedia doesn't have any suggestions." Zack sighed.

Geo went to the building where Luna lives and visited Room 202, he found the teacher sick, but he gave Geo the keycard, with it, Geo managed to open the gate and the students head on in.

Geo was in his desk, the class were mumbling about some new transfer student and teacher coming. Mr. Shepar came in with a smile.

"Attention everyone! I would like to introduce to you a new classmate as well as a new teacher at Echo Ridge Elementary!" He turned to the door. "Jack! Ms. Tia! You may come in!" "Jack?" Bud blinked. "Ms. Tia?" Zack raised an eyebrow.

Jack and Tia came in. "This is your new classmate, Jack. And Echo Ridge Elementary's new teacher is Ms. Tia." Mr. Shepar smiled. "Nice to meet you, everyone…' Tia smiled slightly.

Jack glared at Geo which made him nervous. "Everyone, do your best to make them feel welcome." Mr. Shepar stated.

After school…

Jack was in his desk with some kids asking him about how smart he is. Jack then remembered something.

**"Are you listening, Jack…? As you know, MegaMan's true identity is Geo Stelar. Zero's true identity is Konotoha Katsura Stelar which we have very little data on her, and the Mew Lights are really the Neo Mew Mews. You need to uncover the secret behind their powers…"**

"…Geo Stelar." Jack muttered "Huh? What about him?" A student asked. He stared at Geo and his friends chatting.

"If I'm going to be a great student body president, then I need to think about the feelings of new transfer students!" Luna prolciamed. "Good point, Prez! What a great idea!" Zack nodded in agreement.

"I can introduce him to a really good cheesesteak place near my house!" Bud smiled. 'Hmm… maybe I should take Jack to my favorite place, Vista Point?' Geo wondered. The gang walked over to Jack's desk.

"Hey Geo, Jack just mentioned you a little awhile ago." A female student told him. "Really? Me?" Geo blinked. 'Hmm…' Mega thought. 'Why do I feel an familiar EM reading from this Jack kid? It seems like I know it for a long time…'

"Welcome to Echo Ridge Elementary, Jack! By the way, do you have some nicknames you liked to call you by?" Luna asked sweetly. "..Shut up." Jack muttered. "I need to talk to Geo Stelar…" Luna was taken back by this and was about to say something till Geo stopped her.

"If he want s to talk to me, that's fine by me." Geo stated. "Good…" Jack muttered as he got up from his desk. "I'll tell you where we should talk outside the school…" He walked out.

Geo went to the park. He looked around. Jack was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here… I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Geo wondered. Konotoha walked up to him. "Hey Geo." Konotoha greeted.

"Hey Konotoha, you got home from school?" Geo greeted. "Uh hu." Konotoha nodded. "Anyway, have you seen a boy named Jack? He wants to talk to me about something." Geo asked.

"No, I haven't seen him." Konotoha shook her head no. Then, a Wizard floated by. Unknown to them, Jack was watching from Big Wave's roof top.

"Geez! Investigating stupid people is just as boring as I thought it would be! I'll just take them out right now!" Jack growled. "…Jack." A voice said. Jack checked his Hunter.

"What is it, Corvus?" Jack asked. "I wanna see MegaMan and Zero's true powers in action, man. But you'd be crazy to go against Mr. King's orders." Corvus scolded. "I suppose you're right… OK, but first, I'll do a little trial test!" Jack got out a Noise Card and threw it at the Wizard.

"Hmm?" Konotoha gasped as the Wizard screamed in agony and went berserk. "Could it be?" Mega wondered. "He's out of control!" Geo gasped.

"Come on, let's EM Wave Change!" Mega shouted, Geo and Konotoha nodded and EM Wave Change into MegaMan and Zero.

"MegaMan! I will keep him busy while you purify him!" Zero shouted as she repeatedly fired rounds from her Z Buster, the Noise Wizard growled as he was pelted by the shots. "Okay! It's time to Purify! Noise… Purification!" MegaMan shouted as he did Noise Purification, the Noise Wizard screamed in agony as he reverted back to normal.

"W-What just happened?" The Wizard moaned as he held his head. "That was close," Zero sighed in relief as she and MegaMan reverted back to Geo and Konotoha.

"Dang! Looks like a regular Wizard isn't enough! So next I'll-" Before Jack can finish, "GEEOOOOOO!" Jack realized he have to scram for now.

"Wait… Did someone just called you?" Konotoha asked. "Yeah… I wonder who it is?" Geo wondered, when they were discussing it, a certain singer snuck up from behind and covered Geo's eyes.

"Wha!" Geo gasped. It was Sonia Strumm! She giggled. "Don't move, Geo. Can you guess who this is?" She said playfully. Konotoha giggled and stayed quiet.

"S-Sonia! Is that you!" Geo gasped and smiled. "It's been awhile, so I thought I come see you and Konotoha!" Sonia grinned. "Really? Thank you!" Konotoha smiled.

"It's been a month since we last saw each other." Sonia said playfully again. "Yeah, we could never forget you, Sonia. You were my first Brother, Sonia!" Geo smiled. Mega appeared.

"Hey Mega! You look right at home being Geo's Wizard!" Sonia giggled. "S-Shut up… Don't tell me you brought you know who with you…" Mega growled.

"Oh, do you mean me, dear?" A familiar voice giggled as Lyra appeared. "You don't have to hide that you're happy to see me. Hehe." Lyra smirked.

"Ugh! So you are here, Lyra." Mega growled. "Of course, I am Sonia's Wizard after all. But it's not like she leads me around. I'm a strong independent alien." Lyra commented.

"Oh yeah! Konotoha, how's your memory coming along? Do you have any idea who created you and why you were given the order to rub out Geo and Mega?" Sonia asked. "Uh, no. I'm trying really hard, but still nothing." Konotoha sighed sadly.

"Whoa!" A boy gasped as he saw Sonia. "It's Sonia Strumm!" The men of the town heard it and gasped as they went to find Sonia.

"Uh oh! I was spotted. What should we do…?" Sonia panicked. "This is why you should be in disguise. But you need to let Geo and the others know it's you." Lyra stated. "Sonia, as your friend, it's my duty to get you out of the stickiest situations. Come on, let's head to my house!" Geo shouted.

The three friends head near Geo's house. Geo turned to Sonia and Konotoha with a smile and they EM Wave Changed into MegaMan, Zero and Harp Note. They appeared on the Wave Road. Down below, Lina grumbled, her peaceful nap was ruined by some racket!

"Hey! Shut up! I'm trying to get some rest!" Lina shouted angrily. A man scoffed. "How rude! That's no way to treat a fan of Sonia Strumm, you flat chested girl!" He snorted, but his expression turned into fear when he saw Lina with flames around and she rushed towards him and punched him into the atmosphere.

"Uh Geo… Some voice came on my Hunter and said Transcode 004." Harp Note stated. "Yeah, I had the same thing earlier, I'm 003." MegaMan nodded.

"As for me, I'm 000." Zero stated. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's take the Wave Road to the Roof of the school." Mega suggested.

"Good idea, Mega." MegaMan smiled as the three EM Humans head to school.

Geo is reunited with Sonia again, but what is Jack's next scheme to destroy our hero?

To be continued…

Next time: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 2 of 3: Flames of Jealously


	54. Two BrothersHeroes: 2 of 3

Chapter 5: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 2 of 3: Flames of Jealously

Geo, Konotoha and Sonia reverted back to normal when they got to the roof. "We're safe now." Geo smiled.

"Thanks a lot, you two. And I'm sorry for all the trouble." Sonia bowed her head in apology. "Don't worry about it. You and Geo are friends and Brothers." Konotoha smiled cheerfully. Sonia looked around.

"So this is the roof of the school, huh? It's really nice up here with the breeze and the view." Sonia closed her eyes and smiled cheerfully.

"It's the most popular place at Echo Ridge Elementary. Give me a second to call Prez and the others." Geo was about to use his Hunter to call Luna till Konotoha added "How about we bring Moka, Lina and the others in here as well?" Konotoha suggested. "Of course." Geo smiled. Konotoha nodded as she EM Wave Change into Zero again and went back to Geo's house to get Lina, Moka and the others.

4 minutes later…

Geo introduced the Newspaper Club and Slayers to Sonia, Bud and Zack were happy to see Sonia again.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sonia!" Bud cheered. "I watched your TV show, Song of Dreams every week!" Zack beamed. "Wow, she must be pretty popular…" Lina whispered to Luna. "Yeah… Like Geo, she can EM Wave Change." Luna stated.

"Are there others like Geo, Konotoha and Sonia who can EM Wave Change?" Fila asked. Luna frowned. "Well there is one, but… he really hates Geo for what he stands for…" "Who?" Zel asked, one who hates friendships and relationships? He thought, he wants to know why this person hated Geo for what he stands for.

"Thanks guys!" Sonia smiled. "Hey Geo." Gin whispered to Geo. "Which one is more of your type, Sonia or Luna?" He asked. Geo blushed. "K-Knock it off, Gin!" He whispered.

"So what happened that made you take sheltered on the Roof?" Moka asked. "Well, I was looking for Jack, but couldn't find him. Then we bump into Sonia." Geo started.

"After that, a fan noticed her. So we have to EM Wave Change to avoid the fanbase." Konotoha stated. "Oh yeah, Sonia can EM Wave Change just like Geo. You become Harp Note, right? And Konotoha becomes Zero, right?" Bud asked.

"I'm so jealous! I wish I can EM Wave Change with Pedia!" Zack beamed. "Sorry, Zack. But I'm not equipped with that function." Pedia sighed. "So what brings you to Echo Ridge, Sonia?" Luna asked.

"Oh, well, I really wanted to see everyone since it's been awhile. I also wanted to see if everyone can appear on my TV show tomorrow." Geo and the gang gasped.

"On TV? With you?" Geo smiled. "Woohoo! I'm gonna be a TV star!" Kurumu grinned. "Starstruck, are we, Kurumu?" Ruby sweat dropped. "Well, only as extras. As long as it's cool with everyone… Also, I asked Susie and the others to come too and they agreed. I bet two fanbases, mine and the Mew Lights will be happy to see their idols on the same show." Sonia offered.

"Stardom…" Luna said with star floating above her head. "Food…" Bud, Lina and Gourry drooled. "Okay, we'll go on Song of Dreams then!" Geo smiled. "Thanks, you guys. Also, I'm doing a duo concert with Susie and the others after the recording. Feel free to come on over. The recording and concert will be held at WBG Studios!" Sonia smiled.

"Oh I know that studio!" Geo exclaimed. "It's a new studio where humans and Wizards worked together to make TV shows!" "That's right! Even the director of my show is a Wizard!" Sonia grinned, then she got a pop up. "Oops, gotta run! I have a meeting about the show and concert! See ya!" Sonia winked at Geo who smiled and blushed . "We'll see you tomorrow, Sonia." Tsukune smiled. Sonia smiled as she exited by Harp Note and she leaped onto the Wave Road and head towards the Wave Road to the studio.

"So how do we get to WBG Studios?" Mizore asked. "At the Wave Liner Wicket like when we took the one to Spica Mall. Also, I want to show everyone something, but I'll save it for tomorrow." Luna grinned.

As the gang exited the elevator, Tia was eavesdropping on the whole conversation. "WBG Studios…" Tia checked her Hunter. "Come in, Jack… We have a new job to do…" She whispered.

Later that night…

Jack and Tia were again at Vista Point, staring at the red star again. It seemed to glowing even more eerily than before.

"Jack…" Tia said sternly. "You can't go off and do whatever you pleased… Our mission is to find out the secret behind the Star Force's powers… As well as their mysterious new member, Zero…"

"But Sis… Before we went to Stelar's school, I saw him as MegaMan fighting that pink haired chick who somehow turn from a ditzy cute girl to a fighting killing machine! MegaMan managed to beat her, but she recovered so quickly! We could use her!" Jack protested.

"Hmm… You may have a point… But like you, I'm tired of those idiotic buffoons called teachers. They keep talking about friendships and the importance of relationships and BrotherBands… The world doesn't need such rubbish… But we have to follow Mr. King's orders." Tia stated coldly.

"Argh!" Jack jumped up and down. "It's boring! I want to destroy him and all that he cares for! The Blue Bomber? The Invincible Champion of Justice? It's guys like him that are the reason Mom and Dad are-" Jack tried to finish but Tia interrupted him.

"It's not time yet… At the moment, fighting is not our duty… Our duty is to follow Mr. King's orders to the fullest." Tia stated. "To make Wizards go out of control and record MegaMan and the Star Force's data… And to collect the Crimson that is created from berserk Wizards…" Jack sighed.

"Tomorrow, Geo Stelar and his friends will be at WBG Studios… Don't let him, Konotoha Katsura Stelar or their friends who are from other worlds out of your sight… But that girl… Moka Akiasyha… She could be quite useful… And the only one who can unlock her true power is that boy, Tsukune Ano if I remember correctly…" Tia smiled coldly. Jack was confused.

The next day…

"Ugh, I'm so nervous…" Geo gulped. Mega appeared. "Don't be a wimp, Geo. We're only extras." Mega scolded. "That's true, but Sonia's audience gets quite a bunch of viewers." Kokoa remembered. "So let's work up some courage for Sonia's sake, okay, Geo?" Konotoha smiled. Geo nodded.

Geo and the gang arrived at the bus stop, but Luna was no where to be seen.

"She's late!" Lina muttered as she folded her arms. "Even after I made sure to get on time…" Bud sighed. Luna ran up to the gang. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" Luna rubbed her head nervously.

"What's with the cheery attitude?" Ruby asked. "Remember I want to show you something today? Well it finally arrived, and here it is! Ta-da!" Luna made a copper plant pot with a green plant with yellow glasses appear.

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Luna's Wizard, Vogue!" The Wizard known as Vogue greeted. "Cool!" Yukari beamed. "Finally got a Wizard, eh Prez?" Mega asked amused.

"She seems to really suit you!" Zack added. "She's going to be very important to me, so I don't mind waiting. And she turned out to be perfect for me!" Luna hugged Vouge. "Best friends forever!" Vogue said happily as she vanished. Bud sighed sadly.

"You're so lucky… Now I'm the only one who doesn't have a Wizard…" Bud looked down in sadness.

"Don't worry, Bud," Konotoha smiled, patting him on the head, "I don't have a Wizard either."

"Now that everyone has met Vogue, let's get going to WBG Studios." Luna smiled. The train arrived, and everybody boarded it. Mega made a wisecrack about Luna wearing makeup on the way.

The gang arrived at WBG Studios and looked at it in awe.

"So this is WBG Studios…" Kurumu whistled. "I've seen the tree road on TV before." Luna smiled. "Hmm? Hey guys, someone's coming." Mega stated. It was Jack walking up to them, he glared at Moka which give her the shivers.

"Moka? What's wrong?" Tsukune asked her in concern. "I… don't know. Something about that boy gives me the shivers…" Moka stammered. "Jack? What are you doing here?" Geo gasped.

"I was just walking by and noticed you guys here. I was hoping maybe I can hang out too…" Jack chuckled nervously. "Eh? I thought you wanted to talk to Geo about something?" Bud blinked. '….Darn it… But first things first… I got to learn how Moka unlocks her true potential from sweet heart to murder machine… And I bet that guy, Tsukune is the key to her true power somehow… She could be useful.' Jack thought to himself.

"If you want, you can be on Sonia Strumm's TV show with us! Sonia's actually a friend of ours." Geo smiled. "And Geo's love interest." Yukari smirked which made Geo blushed madly. "Hmm…" Lina looked at Konotoha, Moka and Kurumu's sexy bodies. 'Damn it, there way bigger than me…' She pouted.

Jack looked away. 'I can't believe you're making me do this, Sis!' Jack turned to the gang with a fake smile. "S-S-Sure…" He muttered. 'Dang it!'

The gang tried to get in, but a Secuirty Wizard said they need a Secuirty Pass to get in. Sonia must have forgotten about getting them a pass. So Konotoha volunteered to go into the studio and find Sonia. She EM Wave Changed into Zero and used the Wave Road to get inside.

When she was on the Wave Road, she noticed Jack glaring at her. "Hmm?" She wondered. "How can Jack see me? …I got a bad feeling about this…" Zero pressed on.

Sonia was busy getting ready till Zero appeared and reverted back to Konotoha. "Sonia." Konotoha stated. "Hmm? Konotoha? What are you doing here?" Sonia gasped.

"Well…" Konotoha explained the situation. "Ah, I see. Well, here it is." Sonia smiled as she gave Konotoha the Studio Pass. "Arigato, Sonia." Konotoha smiled as she EM Wave Changed into Zero and vanished. "Well, it's almost time, Sonia." Lyra smiled.

"Yeah… It's hard to believe that Konotoha is Geo's clone." Sonia closed her eyes and smiled.

The gang entered the studio after Konotoha used the studio pass and looked around, it has that studio feel.

"So this is what a studio looks like…" Fila gasped in awe. "Cool, huh?" Kokoa smiled.

"It's our first time here, eh?" Mega commented. "…Whatever…" Jack muttered. "Hey guys!" Sonia greeted, she came in wearing some styling clothes. Geo blushed madly when he saw her. 'She's… beautiful in that outfit…' Geo snapped back to reality.

"Wooohooo!" Bud gasped, hearts in his eyes. "I seen you countless times on TV, but you look fabulous!" Zack commented. "It's pretty swinging I admit." Kurumu smiled. "Hee hee, thanks." Sonia smiled as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

'Sonia Strumm… One of the members of the Star Force also known as Harp Note, EM Partner: Lyra… Hmm… Maybe… She is the secret of MegaMan's strength… Nah, I'm jumping to a conclusion too early! I have to keep a close eye on her like Sis said… and also keep a close eye on Moka..' Jack though to himself.

"Oh! This is Jack, a new Transfer student." Geo introduced Jack to Sonia. "Guys! Glad you can make it!" Susie smiled as she and the Mew Lights also wearing styling clothes walked up to them.

"You looked so fine today, Susie!" Amelia smiled. "Sonia! Susie!" Suddenly, a girl with brown hair with one long end on the side, wore yellow clothes and shoes ran up to the gang.

"Hey Belle!" Sonia and Susie greeted. She looked at the gang. "Are these your friends?" The girl known as Belle asked. "Yep!" Carrie nodded. "Nice to meet all of you! I'm Belle!" Belle bowed politely.

"Nice to meet you too, Belle!" Moka closed her eyes and smiled. "Belle is working with me on the TV show. Today, she's going to play my friend as a special guest star." Sonia explained.

"Hehe… I'm just trying to improve and learn as much as I can from Sonia and the Mew Lights every day!" Belle smiled. "You could teach them a thing or two as well, Belle!" A rude voice said as a Wizard who is almost the same color as Mega, but in a different shape appeared. Her name is Ice.

"Ice…" Belle sounded embarrassed. "Are you her Wizard?" Gourry asked confusedly. "Not only that, I'm also her manager! You should know that Belle is going to rule the acting and celebrity worlds from the top! Just think, this is your chance to see her before she takes Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights' places as the next biggest thing!" Ice smirked.

"Stop it, Ice…" Belle muttered. "She's going to replace you, Sonia Strumm and Mew Lights!" Ice mocked. "We already know that!" Susie frowned. "In fact, we know better than anyone since we work with her!" Sonia added. Ice has an anger vein on her head.

"What could you possibility know about Belle's ability!" "Umm…" Lina sweat dropped. "She's really showing her competitive spirit…" Zack blinked. "Just like Prez…" Moka muttered. "And Belle, you have to stop being friends with them! They're the queens of the hill that you're trying to be on!" Ice growled.

"It's not like they're my enemies or something, I looked up to them…" Belle stammered. "No more talking! It's time for the waiting room to get started!" Ice growled some more.

Belle sighed. "Why is a hot blooded Wizard named Ice?" Belle turned to Sonia and the Mew Lights. "I'll see you guys later at the recording!" She smiled. "See ya!" Nikki smiled as Belle and Ice head off. Jack has an evil smirk on his face.

"We have to rehearse, so we'll see you guys later. They'll call you when it's time to appear. So chill out while you wait. The scene is at the tree road, outside the studio." Rhonda smiled as Sonia and the Mew Lights head. "Okay, break a leg, girls!" Geo smiled.

"Break a leg? What does that mean?" Fila asked confusedly. The rock stars head outside. "Okay gang, while we wait, let's look around." Geo smiled.

After a awhile of sight seeing, they saw a huge machine buried in the ground.

"What is that?" Ruby beamed as her eyes have sparkles on them as she inspected them. "It's a Real Wave Projecter! I heard about them in Wave Weekly!" Geo exclaimed. "Wow. It's big!" Mega commented. Then a man with a hair style came in.

"Hey. This thing is pretty cool, don't you think?" The man smiled. "Oh yeah. It's a really big… projector, right?" Zel asked. "Yeah… It's the pride and joy of its' creators." The man smiled.

"What kind of Real Waves does it emit?" Mega asked. "Oh, your Wizard likes this kind of stuff too?" The man asked. "Don't be shocked, but the projector makes up Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights' concert stage."

"You're kidding!" Gin gasped. "This whole stage will be made up of those Real Wave thingies?" Lina gawked. "Amazing, isn't it? I'm just about to start the final tuning. It has to be working perfectly by show time! You can watch if you want to." The man smiled.

The man walked up to the Project and made a blue keyboard appear and typed like a pro. "He's got some mad skills, eh?" Kurumu commented. "Say… Are you Geo Stelar, by any chance?" The man asked.

"Uh, yes… How did you know my name?" Geo asked. "Sonia and the Mew Lights talk about you quite often. They're great girls… They're so nice, even to staff members like me. I know Sonia has a sad history with both of her parents gone… But she's always smiling encouraging everyone she works with, that goes for the Mew Lights too." The gang were silent.

"I have a lot of problems going in my life too, but just seeing their cheery smiles makes me do my best…" After that, the man was done. "My name is Lee Stern, but don't get me confused with Stan Lee. I'm the head of staff. All the staff members are Brothers here. We formed a Team to make a successful concert. Our Team Name is RockStarBackers." Lee smiled.

"I bet Miss Sonia is happy to have such a group of warm-hearted staff working with her." Amelia smiled. "Thanks for saying that!" Lee smiled as he continued working. "We all support Sonia the best we can. Please make sure to be the best friend you can possibility be!" Lee smiled.

"I promised I will!" Geo smiled. "Okay, time to head to the recording." Moka smiled. "Okay!" Konotoha smiled.

A few minutes later, they looked for Jack, but couldn't find him anywhere. But they started the recording.

The acting begin. "Why such a gloomy face on the day of your concert?" Belle asked. "You can talk to me about it you know."

"I'm just wondering if this is the right to do… I love singing because I can see the smiles on the fan's faces… The connection I feel with them is what keeps me singing… But by continuing my acting career,, I wonder if I'll lose that connection with my fans…" Sonia sighed sadly. "Oh wow… It's so touching…" Yukari sniffled as tears fell out of her eyes. "Don't give up, Sonia. You just got to believe!" Susie encouraged.

Unknown to them, Jack was watching from the roof top of the studio. "Booorrrinng! I wish some violence or break ups would happen! But then again… this is sort of sad…" Jack sighed.

"Hey Jack…" Corvus's voice stated. "What is it, Corvus?" Jack checked his Hunter, his Wizard is still in shadows. "See that fat kid over there?" Corvus stated. "Yeah… I think his name is Bob or Bill or something." Jack muttered.

"Interesting… Very interesting… He's generating a ton of powerful Noise. It looks like he has the ability to EM Wave Change. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Corvus said evilly.

"Oh yeah. We use him to discover the secret of Moka's power." Jack got out a Noise Card and smirked evilly as he threw it at Bud in the butt. Bud gasped as the card hit him.

"Bud? What's wrong?" Fila asked in concern. Bud let out a scream as he transformed into… Taurus Fire! He has red eyes like in the Mu Crisis.

"What the! What kind of Wizard is that!" A cameraman stammered. Taurus Fire let out a angry roar as he made fire appear between Sonia and Belle. "Sonia! Belle!" Susie gasped.

"Oh no… Bud has transformed into Taurus Fire again!" Luna gasped. "Taurus Who?" Gourry blinked. "Taurus Fire, a mean EM Human who's specialty is fire! It happened when the FM-ians attacked Earth!"

"Mega! Put out that fire!" Geo shouted. Mega appeared and used Beast Slap to put out the fire. Geo turned to Konotoh aand she nodded and the two of them head somewhere to EM Wave Change..

"Tsukune…" Moka said seriously. Tsukune looked at her. "Let me loose…" He nodded and removed the rosary. Unknown to them, Jack was watching this. 'So that's it… That rosary is what keeping her true power at bay…' Jack thought.

"Bud!" MegaMan shouted as he and Zero entered the fray. "You're wasting your time, he won't hear you…" Reverse Moka frowned as she walked beside the two EM Wave Humans.

"She's right! We have to defeat Taurus Fire!" Zero got in a battle stance. "Wave Battle! Ride On!" MegaMan shouted.

**MegaMan, Zero and Reverse Moka VS Taurus Fire**

Taurus Fire charged at Reverse Moka, but she dodged it and gave him a kick. "Reina! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero shouted as she activated the Battle Card, like Geo, Konotoha and him were given Battle Cards with the Queen's Blade combatants' data on it, Airi was not the only one who has a Battle Card, turns out, the AM Sages and FM King created more Battle Cards with the Queen's Blade Combatants' data. A hologram of Reina appeared and she slashed Taurus Fire three times before Zero dispelled it. "Snowball Version 3! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan shouted as he swiped the Battle Card through his Hunter, making a huge snowball appear and hit Taurus Fire for bigger damage. "Wide Shot V3! Battle Card! Predation!" Zero shouted as she activated the Battle Card, she fired a water jet attack at Taurus Fire, giving him some bigger damage. Taurus Fire was mad and he attempted to punch Zero, she warped out of the way and slashed him three times with her Z Saber. "Know your place, cow…" Reverse Moka said coldly as she gave Taurus Fire a devastating kick. Noise data appeared around Taurus Fire. "Okay! Noise… Purification!" MegaMan did Noise Purification on Taurus Fire, Taurus Fire roared in agony as he disappeared, and Bud and Taurus appeared in his place. The Noise Card fell on the ground after that.

Taurus held his head in pain. "W-What just happened…? W-Where am I?" Taurus muttered. "You just woke up from a long nap." Mega stated. "…I have the feeling I was out of control." Taurus muttered.

"You caused quite the stir. And you put Bud through almost more than he can handle." Zero stated. "T-Taurus…?" Bud moaned as he got up and stared at the EM Being. "I'm sorry Bud… You have to deal with a lot of stuff when I was using you. First with the invasion of Earth, the Rise of Mu, and now this… From now on, I promised to use my power to help you. I will be your Wizard." Taurus stated.

"Y-You mean it!" Bud gasped, he couldn't believe it, the EM Being who was using him for evil is gonna be his Wizard. Bud couldn't help but smile as Taurus went into his Hunter. "I'm sorry for everything I done, MegaMan, Zero, everyone." Bud bowed his head in apology.

"No, no, no! You were great! The whole thing was great!" The Wizard director smiled as he floated up towards MegaMan. "I'm the director Wizard in charge of the TV show. You're the world famous MegaMan, aren't you? And who's that with you?" The Wizard Director asked.

"Um… I'm Zero." Zero said meekly. "Zero… The Crimson Warrior… I liked it! If it is okay, I would like to have you two appear on the show!" He offered. "You mean it!" MegaMan gasped. "I can see it now! The two heroes appear near our heroine and cheer her up, then vanish without a trace!" The Wizard Director beamed.

"W-Wait a minute!" Ice growled as she appeared, looking steamed. "Belle was supposed to be next!" Ice growled. "Well, that's true… but MegaMan and Zero would make more of an impact." The Wizard Director stated.

"Just drop it, Ice. There's no way I could beat MegaMan and Zero for a part. And don't you think a scene with MegaMan and Sonia will be great? MegaMan has always been my idol next to Sonia!" Belle beamed. Ice just growled.

After that, they resume rolling.

"Tell me what my heart should be, MegaMan?" Sonia asked. MegaMan placed his arm on Sonia's shoulder which made her blushed. "You should believe in your friends and sing for them… As long as your heart remains true and pure, your voice will fill with joy." MegaMan smiled.

"Yes. Always believe in your friends." Zero smiled as MegaMan and Zero Trans out, luckily not where they were standing. "W-Wow… That was truly emotional…" Amelia sniffled as the gang and crew clapped while Ice growled. Unknown to them, a familiar trickster Mazoku was watching from above the sky.

"Oh ho! There is miss Lina and my little dragon priestess. But that blue kid and red girl… Maybe I should have a chat with them." The Trickster Mage smirked as he warped.

Who is this mysterious mage? What is Jack's new plan? And will Ice have his revenge on MegaMan and Zero and Sonia?

To be continued…

Next time: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 3 of 3: Deep Freeze


	55. Two BrothersHeroes: 3 of 3

Chapter 6: Two Brothers/Heroes: Part 3 of 3: Deep Freeze

"Geo, you were great! Both you and the lovely Konotoha." Gin grinned. "Um… Thank you." Konotoha smiled nervously. "Again… Perverted wolf…" Kokoa muttered.

"Okay. I wanted to spend some time with everyone. So can everyone meet me at the stage?" Sonia asked. "Sure." Zel nodded.

Meanwhile…

"No! No no no no!" Ice hopped in anger. "Once again, Belle has the spotlight stolen from under her feet!" Ice growled.

"It's all that Sonia Strumm and Mew Lights' fault! Especially MegaMan and that Zero's fault! I can't believe those two so called 'heroes' showed up and ruined everything!" Ice hopped in anger again.

"I hate them all! Sonia… The Mew Lights… MegaMan… Zero… I wish all of them would disappear!" A voice chuckled evilly. "…I can make that wish come true for you."

"W-Who's there?" Ice gasped. Jack calmly walked up to Ice. "I feel like I seen you somewhere before…" Ice muttered as she looked at him.

"I doubt it…" Jack shrugged. "So you saying you can help me…" Ice gasped. "I overheard you saying that now… You want revenge on MegaMan, Zero , Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights…. If you really want to get them off the picture for good… I can make that happen…" Jack smirked evilly.

"H-How?" Ice stammered. Jack's smirk form into a sinister grin. "I'll give you the title of Diamond!" Jack threw the Noise Card at Ice, it slowly sank into her.

"W-What is this!" Ice gawked as a yellow diamond energy shape appeared. Ice screamed in agony as she begin to change shape. Her new form is a humanoid version. She is now Diamond Ice.

Diamond Ice chuckled evilly. "My body is so…" She looked at her hands with a crazy grin. "You have been reborn… Into a Wizard that holds the title of Diamond. …Into Diamond Ice!" Jack proclaimed.

"I can feel the power raging within me! With this body and power… I can remove Sonia, the Mew Lights, MegaMan and Zero….. I can remove anyone in Belle's way!" Diamond Ice grinned crazily and evilly.

""Exactly… Go out and make your wish come true! You now have the power to flip the entertainment world upside down!" Jack grinned evilly. Diamond Ice chuckled evilly.

"Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights… You're on the top of my list to rub out!" Diamond Ice grinned evilly as she warped out of sight.

"Oh ho, doing something evil, I see?" A voice said playfully. "W-What the!" Jack gawked as he turned to see a man with purple hair, wore medvial clothes hovering in the air.

"Who are you?" Jack demanded with a growl. "You were listening, were you?" "The name's Xellos, the Trickster Mage." Xellos bowed.

"Wait.. you're from another world!" Jack gasped. "Catching on, eh? Anyway, I cannot permit you to harm that blue kid, red girl, miss Lina and Miss Dragon." Xellos smirked heroically.

"You mean Flat Chest Lina and Weak Fila? Why do you want to help them, MegaMan and Zero? What is your purpose here in this world?" Jack growled as he got out a Battle Card. "Now that's a secret…" Xellos smirked coolly as he warped out of sight.

"Corvus… I can't believe that weirdo knows Flat Chest Lina and Weak Fila…" Jack muttered.

Back to Geo and the gang.

"Hmm…" Lina was in thought. "What is it, Lina?" Mizore asked. "For some reason, I want to punch Jack the next time I see him…" Lina muttered. "Same here, Lina…" Fila nodded in agreement.

"So this is where the Real Wave stage will take place." Luna whistled. "According to my information banks, the stage has been designed around Sonia and the Mew Lights. Therefore, the stage will be rainbow colored." Pedia explained. "Sounds cute!" Vouge squealed.

"Very interesting, indeed." Gin rubbed his chin. "The complexity and design of the projector really tickles our curiosity!" Zack beamed. "I say, we take it apart and find out what made it tick." Ruby said with sparkles in her eyes.

"You interested in learning about technology, Ruby?" Bud asked. "Oh yes. Many things… Many, many, many things…" Ruby said dreamily as she stared off into space. "Hey guys!" Sonia and Susie greeted as the two rock stars came up to them, they were in their normal clothes.

"So how are you feeling, girls?" Geo asked. "Feeling great!" Nikki closed her eyes and grinned. "We're just a little bit nervous…" Sonia pressed her fingers nervously. "Don't worry!" Moka said cheerfully. "You girls will do great."

"We're going to have fun and give the best concert we can!" Susie smiled. "You'll all be great!" Geo closed his eyes and smiled. "We'll root you girls on from the audience." Tsukune smiled.

"Yeah… Uh, what they said." Gourry smiled dumbly. Mega looked at him. 'Is this idiot really a swordsman?' He thought to himself. "Thank you everyone… …I feel much better! We're not nervous anymore, right, girls?" Sonia smiled at them, they smiled and nodded back.

"Okay, cheer us on as loud as you can be!" Linda smiled as Sonia and the Mew Lights head back into the studio to get ready.

"Oh man!" Lee muttered as he went to inspect something. "Isn't that Mister Lee?" Amelia blinked. "Hey Lee!" Kurumu waved. He turned to see the gang. "Oh how's it going, guys?" Lee smiled as he walked up to them.

"What's up?" Mizore asked. "Everything… Someone sent a virus to my Hunter. I was able to delete it with my Battle Cards, but now I just received a threatening message!" Lee stated seriously.

"A what!" Lina gawked. "It said 'I will ruin Sonia Strumm and the Mew Lights' concert. And I'm coming after MegaMan and Zero, too.'" Lee explained.

"Someone's trying to ruin Miss Sonia and her friends concert?" Amelia frowned. "That's unjust! "Since the sender sent it to my Hunter, the person must have a connection with the studio somehow. I have no idea what they're planning, but it doesn't sound good at all. But still, we Rockstarbackers will do whatever it takes to make it A Successful Concert! Our new Purpose is to Save the Concert after we updated it. We don't know who wants to ruin the concert, but we won't let them get away with it!" Lee frowned.

"Then we'll help you!" Amelia proclaimed as she struck a pose. 'Oh no… not another of her justice speeches again…' Lina sighed irritably. "We'll stop whoever wants to ruin the Concert in the name of justice!"

"I accperitate this, kids, but…" Lee started to say but Konotoha interrupted him. "Lee… Sonia was Geo's first Brother. And they're best friends, perhaps lovers as well. Despite his appearance, he solved many problems caused by viruses, for many people."

"Yeah, Sonia and everyone has been saved by Geo multiple times." Luna pleaded. "E-Everyone…" Geo smiled slightly.

"So can you please let us join the Rockstarbackers?" Moka asked nicely. Lee thought about it for 50 seconds and smiled. "Okay. Since you're friends with Geo and Geo is friends with Sonia and the Mew Lights."

"Alright, let's rock, Mega!" Geo smiled at Mega. "Grrr! I'm ready to go buck wild!" Mega smirked.

The gang begin their quest to find out the enemy who is trying to sabotage the concert, they learned that a Wizard was frozen while trying to unlock the cabinet for the singers' mikes, the ice was to thick so Bud sent over Taurus to help out, after freeing the Wizard, they learn that the one who did this to him was a female Wizard. Next, they found out the projector was frozen, Taurus once again help out by thawing the ice on the projector, next, they learn about a bomb threat in a Stunt Car Cyber Core, they freed another Wizard and learned it was a hoax, finally, they came to Sonia' and the Mew Lights' rescue when their dressing room was frozen shut, but Taurus came to the rescue again.

The gang were walking towards the set where they heard Lee got the Real Wave Projector up and running and the set is ready. "So far, all we learn that it is a female Wizard who no one recognized." Zel stated.

"Hmm… Maybe we should wait at the concert, that's where we'll find our perpetrator." Gin suggested. "Yeah, no good will come if we wait." Lina nodded.

After reporting to Lee, Lee and Geo formed BrotherBands, then Lee got the Real Wave Concert up and running.

1 hour later…

The gang got special seats courtesy of Lee and Sonia and the Mew Lights. The crowd were cheering Sonia and the Mew Lights' names. "The girls' pretty popular, huh?" Mega commented.

Unknown to them, Diamond Ice was watching from afar. She chortled evilly. "Get ready, Sonia Strumm and Mew Lights, you're about to be on stage for the very last time!" She grinned evilly as she went into the Cyber Core.

"Hey everyone!" Sonia and Susie cheered. "Thanks for coming today!" Linda bowed politely. The crowd roared with excitement. "It's really great to be finally back on stage and be able to sing for everyone!" Sonia smiled. "Are you people ready to rock!" Carrie tuned her guitar with a grin. The crowd roared with excitement again. Sonia and the Mew Lights begin a warm up performance.

Then, Lee walked up to the gang. "Huh? Mr. Lee, what's wrong?" Amelia asked. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?" He asked seriously. Geo turned to Luna who nodded as they turned to face him.

"What is it?" Gourry asked. "Come with me." Lee issued. They followed him near the stage.

"Can you feel it?" Lee asked. "Feel what?" Moka asked. Then, they feel a breeze, a chilling breeze. "Brrr! It's cold!" Fila shivered. "Guys! I have some bad news!" Pedia panicked. "The temperature is 39 F and still lowering!"

"The Cyber Core in the Concert stage is frozen." Lee said seriously. "Frozen! No wonder it's so cold in here!" Lina shivered.

"Yeah… It shouldn't be possible for a Cyber Core of a Real Wave that's this big to ever freeze up." Lee frowned.

"This doesn't feel good at all, kid… If this keeps up, the projector will stop working and everyone will be stuck here with no way down. And if it gets too cold, the people will freeze to death…" Mega said seriously.

"We can't let that happened!" Konotoha stated. Just then, Belle walked up. "Belle? What is it?" Lee asked.

"It's Ice. She's missing." Belle said sadly. "You mean that rude one who's trying to upstage Sonia and the Mew Lights?" Gourry frowned. "I heard about the recent threats and figured they must have happened when the concert started. Her rivaily with Sonia and the Mew Lights makes me worried that she may be the one behind this." Belle said worriedly.

"There's no way it's her. She's your Wizard Manager. She couldn't have that kind of power." Lee shook his head. Geo and the gang thought about it when they went back in though to the day Magnes went berserk and turned into Spade Magnes.

Suddenly, the stage froze over. The crowd was muttering what's going on here. But Sonia and Susie said "Let's get excited for this next song!" They played another tune.

"Atta girl, Sonia…" Geo smiled. "They're doing their best to keep everyone calm…" Lee said. "Lee…" Mizore stated. "Can you give us access to the stage's Cyber Core? We can ask MegaMan and Zero for help."

"…Okay, if you get MegaMan and Zero's help, that would be great. Not only that, but you're my Brother." Lee smiled as he typed in something to make the Cyber Core appear, Geo put on his Visualizer and saw it.

"Okay, can you please look away?" Ruby asked sweetly. Lee and Belle were confused, but they nodded, the Star Force leaped from the stage and trans in. Then, they entered the Cyber Core.

When they arrived, Zero and Mega tensed. "I can feel a high level of Noise in here…" Zero stated. "Then it must be…" Fila figured it out. "There's no doubt it's an out of control Wizard." Mega pointed out.

"Alright. Let's do it for Sonia's sake!" MegaMan proclaimed. "Hmm…" Lina stated.

"What is it, Lina?" Gourry asked. "I thought I feel the vibe of a familiar mazuko. Maybe it's just me." Lina shrugged.

The Star Force pressed on, they have to stay warn, and with Taurus' help, they managed to get to the end, where they saw Diamond Ice glaring at them,

"So you come to disturb my work, have you!" Diamond Ice growled. "It's like the TV show recording all over again!"

"Belle isn't appericated at all, with you, Zero, Sonia and the Mew Lights standing in her spotlight!" "So she's behind this all along…" Mizore frowned.

"You're Ice, right?" MegaMan glared at her. "I have been reborn as Diamond Ice! My power is now beyond your imagination! And with it, I will delete anyone or anything standing in Belle's way!" Diamond Ice grinned evilly.

"You're causing a lot of pain and suffering for a lot of people!" Yukari shouted. "I wonder how your actions are hurting Belle?" Kokoa glared as she commanded Kou to transformed into a sword. "Have you thought of that!" Gourry shouted as he unsheathed his sword.

"Belle is too nice. The talent industry could be a cruel world! One must be prepared to remove all obstacles in order to get to the top. If she can't do that for herself, then it's my duty to use my power to do it for her." Diamond Ice frowned.

"Tch, she ain't listening. Time to give her the beat down to knock some sense into her!" Gin shouted as he transformed into his true form, a werewolf. "Ha! I'll freeze all of you!" Diamond Ice shouted as she got ready.

**MegaMan, Zero, Gin, Kokoa, Fila and Gourry VS Diamond Ice**

"Deep Freeze!" Diamond Ice shouted as she summoned ice shards and flung them at the fighters, they dodged it, but Fila was hit. "Blazing Edge! Battle Card! Predation!" MegaMan and Zero shouted as they activated the Battle Cards and rushed at Diamond Ice, slashing her 6 times, giving her large damage. "Feel the chill!" Diamond Ice shouted as she made a ice cannon appear and fired it at Kokoa, she leaped out of the way and rushed at Diamond Ice and slashed her three times with her sword. Gourry then leaped into the air and gave Diamond Ice a down thrust attack, giving her some big damage. "Yeah! Keep at it, Jellyfish Brains!" Lina cheered. Gin charged at Diamond Ice and slashed her with his claws followed by a kick. Fila charged at Diamond Ice in a attempt to hit her with her mace, but Diamond Ice repeatably punched her 15 times, Fila was panting on the ground. "What's the matter, can't fight a powerful Wizard like me!" Diamond Ice mocked. "She can't cause she's a damsel in distress." A voice said playfully. Fila and Lina gasped in shock. "I know that voice…" Lina muttered. The Star Force and Diamond Ice turned to see Xellos on a ice pillar, looking calm and happy as usual. "Who's that? He's wearing the clothes that came from your world, Amelia." Kurumu blinked. "Oh that's mister Xellos, he's a demon called a Mazoku, but he's really nice, even though he gets on Miss Lina and Miss Fila's nerves sometimes." Amelia introduced everyone to Xellos. "Oh, how nice of you to introduced me to the blue kid and red girl, Princess Amelia, unlike Lina and the little dragon." Xellos chuckled. "W-Watch your mouth, Xellos!" Lina growled. "Xellos…" Fila growled. "Now is not a good time…" "Hey!" Diamond Ice shouted angrily. "I don't care who you are, but if you're like that weakling I beat down, then you're welcome to join her!" "Oh, but I seen Miss Fila cry every time she loses a battle, it's quite amusing, really." Xellos stated amused. Golden energy begin to emit from Fila. "XEEEEEEELLLLLLLOOOOOOOSS!" Fila let out a monster roar as she begin to transformed, MegaMan, Zero, Diamond Ice and the Newspaper Club gasped in shock as Fila became a huge golden dragon. Fila soon started shoot laser blasts from her mouth all over the Cyberspace. This caused everything to melt. "Hey!" Diamond Ice shouted. "What are you doing? Knock it- ACK!" she screamed in agony as she was hit by one of the powerful beams. And then Noise data appeared. "Time to finish this! Noise Purification!" Zero shouted as she did Noise Purification, Ice screamed in agony as she reverted back to normal, making a Noise Card fell to the ground.

"Hm...?" Kurumu shivered as radio wavelengths appeared on her body, "I feel funny..." "Come to think of it..." Mizore added, radio wavelengths forming around her as well, "So do I..." "Its not just you," Yukari said as she and everyone started to spark with strange radio waves. They all stiffened as red data orbs appeared from their bodies.

"Are those Crimson?" Tsukune gasped. "How… How could I lose with all that power…?" Ice muttered. Then, MegaMan and Zero knelled to the ground. "Oh… Looks like you two have been having an unhealthy dose of Noise. But can you control it, I wonder...? Well, I best be going. I hope I can see you two again soon." Xellos smiled as he warped out. "Come back here, Xellos!" Lina demanded, but was too late.

Then, the Crimson floated off into a Wave Hole and disappeared. "Where did they go?" Moka wondered.

In the real world.

Tia was holding a container of some sort holding the Crimson. "We've gathered quite a bit of Crimson… Mr. King should be pleased with this amount alone. Not to mention the data we have on Moka Akashiya." Tia smiled eerie.

Back to Geo and the others.

Geo, Lee, Belle, Ice and the gang were on the ground. "Nice job, Geo. The projector is back to normal, thanks to you." Lee smiled. "How's the concert going?" Fila asked.

"It's going off without a hitch." Lee smiled. "That's good news…" Tsukune smiled. Belle looked at Ice sternly.

"Ice… Why would you do something like that?" She demanded. "For you, Belle…" Ice sighed sadly. "With Sonia and the Mew Lights out of the way, you could soar right to the top…"

"I never asked for that! Do you think someone who would hurt others could become popular and loved!" Belle shouted, a little angry.

"You're too nice! So you don't understand! No one makes it into the industry business without a little dirty work…" Ice stammered. "That's not true!" Kurumu shouted.

"Yes, what miss Kurono said. It's you who doesn't understand! So are you telling me that Sonia stepped all over people to where she is now! She made some wonderful friends and she was Geo's first Brother!" Belle shouted.

"T-That's…!" Ice gasped. "Sonia has never done anything of the sort! She just tries her hardest to make people happy! And because of that, she is highly admired and have lots of fans!" Belle stated. Ice was silent.

"She's not somebody who would cause others pain. Sonia's not just our rival, she's our role model, too…" Belle looked down. "Belle… I'm so sorry… I lost myself along the way I'm not fit to be your manager anymore…" Ice looked down in sadness.

"That's not true… There's no one else in the world that cares for me as much as you do. Ice… I'll only make you worry non-stop, but will you continue to be my manager?" Belle smiled. "Belle…!" Ice gasped.

"No one else could ever be my manager…" Belle smiled again. "I'm so sorry, Belle… and thank you… I'm so proud to be your Wizard." Ice smiled.

"Another case closed." Mega commented. "But hey Geo, are you sure you and Konotoha are okay?" Zel asked in concern. "Y-Yeah…" Geo smiled meekly. 'But what does that Xellos person meant by controlling the Noise?' Konotoha thought.

The gang met up with Luna and the others and see that Sonia and the Mew Lights are about to perform their last song for the concert.

"Sonia has written this song for not only her fans, but our fans who are always cheering us on… And for our special and very dear friends who always support us through all the good and bad times! This song is called… Shooting Star. Ready? Go!"

**Shooting Star plays**

**Sonia: On both the Wave Road**

**Susie: And in the Real World**

**Carrie: I looked up at the sky**

**Rhonda: And I felt so alone**

**Linda: I wanted a connection**

**Nikki: But I didn't really try**

**Sonia: I was afraid of to be lied to**

**Susie and Sonia: So I never got close I buried away the loneliness deep down inside**

**Sonia and Mew Lights: And I just keep on singing**

**Carrie: Until starlight shined on me**

**Rhonda: And touched**

**Linda: My**

**Susie: heart**

**Sonia and Mew Lights: It was the day I met you**

**Sonia: That our link was discovered**

**Susie: You found me at my worst**

**Sonia and Mew Lights: Shooting Star you guide me in the dark**

**Mew Lights: Your smile ****gives me hope**

**Sonia: I'm not afraid of ****anything**

**Susie: I'll keep looking to the sky**

**Linda: Grasping for light**

**Sonia and Mew Lights: Your smile fills my heart. Shooting Star, you guide me in the dark**

And so, Sonia and the Mew Lights' concert was a success! But will Xellos appear to help our heroes, and what plans do Jack and Tia hold for poor Moka due to her true power?

To be continued…

Next time: Cygnus Wing's Revenge and Reformation: Naga Appears!


End file.
